


[猎人] 无事生非

by haru343



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-03-14 17:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 119
Words: 335,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haru343/pseuds/haru343
Summary: 在这个世界，有着数不清的「神秘」与「未知」。一群被称为「猎人」的人，孜孜不倦地渴求着这样的挑战。其中有人收获了名誉，财富，也有人收获了同伴，和沿途数不清的壮丽风景。也有人什么都没得到。「得」与「失」之间，往往仅一线之差。注1：可以从头食用，也可以从1999篇开始食用。1999，圆我一个写原著剧情的梦。注1.5：每一个人都可能撒谎，每一个人口中的真相都可能只是表象。注2：名字里埋了很多梗，书袋很少，有注（大概吧），梗基本没有注。注3：算是有些微的年龄操作。因为各种各样混乱版本的时间轴，金的年龄比原著中同时间段大了大概2-3岁，我也懒得再统一改了。理论上原著里1999年金大概32岁，这里则是35岁左右，总之应该不影响阅读，大家睁一只眼闭一只眼吧，反正是同人世界，就当是AU好了。最后，我要给每一个留言的小天使大大的涌抱！爱泥萌！男主金，HE





	1. Chapter 1

金·富力士第一次意识到那个人，还是猎人考试的时候。  
考场是一个封闭的自动驾驶飞艇，在二十分钟内就会炸毁，同时释放毒气，待在飞艇里的人必死无疑。飞艇只有一扇门，门没有上锁，但是有两点：第一，门上的说明写了开门就会引发灾难。第二，这个飞艇处于距离地面五千米高度的高空处，即便真的能出去，也难逃一死。屋子里只有三只降落伞，谁拿到，谁就能活命。  
屋子里考生约有二十人左右，一时间场面极为混乱。金看到那个人皱了皱眉，然后把手放在了墙上。  
“你也发现了吗？”他凑过去小声冲那人耳朵旁说。  
当时金·富力士才十几岁出头，具体是几岁他记不清了，但他记得那个人的举止看起来完全不像个同龄人。金还记得他看到那人吓了一跳的样子，心里还有一点恶作剧得逞的快感。  
“墙壁的震动。”很快多洛丽丝就平复了心情，有些不情愿地回道，“很有规律性。”  
“原来你是女孩子啊。”金挠了挠鼻子说。  
“……”   
那个人后来考试中再也没搭理金。金之后也在反省，他当时是不是说错了什么话，才导致多洛丽丝对他的态度那么冷淡。但说实话，多洛丽丝当时留着一头浅灰色的短发，又是穿的衬衫和裤子，十几岁的小孩看不出性别，他觉得无可厚非。反正他心里是很没当一回事的。不过现在想来也是奇怪，他自信平生从未认错过他人的性别——无论是人还是动物，多洛丽丝却是头一遭了。  
后来发生了什么事情来着？他有点想不起来了。对了，他后来和另外几个前几场考试认识的朋友说了他的发现，那艘飞艇和降落伞其实只是一个幌子，真正的谜题蕴含在墙壁的暗号中。最后时间到了的时候，为了抢降落伞打得头破血流的人和真正抢到的人都没有合格。还有人试图开门结果被其他考生围剿。金和他的几个朋友解出了题目，用敲墙面的方式做出了答复，最后合格的只有四个人。那四个人中就包括多洛丽丝。

 

第二次见到她的时候是在网吧里，金正和考古论坛的发烧友相谈正欢。那个时候他正好十六岁左右，查到了一个让他非常感兴趣的遗迹。  
“哦，是你！”金看到坐在旁边的人之后有些开心地说，“猎人考试之后就没见过了啊。唉？你怎么把头发留长了？”  
多洛丽丝浅灰色的头发被编成了一条长长的麻花辫，还穿着深蓝色连衣裙配了一件青色的开衫外套，这么一看到的确是十几岁少女的样子。她似乎完全没料到会遇到熟人，又是一愣。然后脸上闪过一丝厌恶的表情。  
“是你啊。”  
“几年不见还是一如既往的冷淡啊。”金不太在意地回道。  
“……”  
她皱起眉头瞥了一眼金正在聊天的论坛页面，突然表情变得有些不对劲。  
这个时候，金知道他找对地方了。  
他的表情藏在屏幕荧荧蓝光的阴影处，咧嘴露出了个森然的笑容。  
“这个论坛上的‘Aforium’，是你吧？多洛丽丝。”  
Aforium是他最近在考古论坛上结识的一个人，这个人明显掌握了一些和鲁鲁卡遗迹有关的关键信息，而且观点独到，思考力和观察力都很敏锐，只不过他没有想到，这个人竟然会是他认识的人。  
还坐在网吧椅子上的多洛丽丝瞬间脸色一沉。就在她想拔腿逃跑的时候，突然小臂被有力的手掌稳稳拉住，她下意识一个回旋踢过去，结果腿被另一只手握住，整个人处于一种奇怪的被擒拿的姿态。  
“唉？那是什么play？现在的年轻人都这么开放了吗？”  
网吧里传来小声的窃窃私语。  
“别太小看人了啊…”多洛丽丝脑子里嗡的一声就炸开了，她压低声音说，眼中的寒光好似即将暴走的野兽，一股无形的压力开始逼向四周。  
“暴走也要看看场合吧？周围可都是普通人，被你的念压开念了另说，要是死了怎么办？”金一副无奈的口吻说道，但身体的动作却一丝破绽都没能让多洛丽丝找出来，在多洛丽丝眼里那根本不是无奈的口吻，而是无赖的口吻。  
“……”  
但是顾虑到周围的人，多洛丽丝还是一脸阴沉地被金·富力士拉走了。  
走在路上，金一边拉着多洛丽丝的手，一边说：“刚才是怎么回事？没想到你有那么大反应。”  
“快放手。”多洛丽丝冷冷地对金说。  
“那可不行，我一松手你就要跑了。”金说这句话的时候就像是在谈论天气一样稀松平常，言语间却充满了不容置疑的自信，也许正是因为他的自信，才让他每句话说出来都理所应当一般。多洛丽丝受不了他这不知从何而来的自信，气得险些昏过去，奈何手却无论如何也挣脱不开，实力的差距摆在那里，她只能被这么拖着走。  
小镇现在已是黄昏时分，夕阳洒在街道两旁，到处都是下了班准备回家的人，好不热闹。多洛丽丝就这么沉默地和金穿梭在人群之中。过了一段时间，她终于开口说道：“你在找那个遗迹。”  
“对。”金轻松地回了一句，顺手从旁边的小摊上买了一串烤鱿鱼，然后把买到的鱿鱼串凑到了多丽丝跟前，“要吃吗？”  
见多洛丽丝摇了摇头，金也就无所谓地直接拿起鱿鱼啃了起来，边啃边说：“我需要你的帮助。”  
多洛丽丝表情复杂地看着他，沉默了一会儿，有点僵硬地说：“我不会帮你的。”  
“为什么？”  
多洛丽丝又摇了摇头，什么话也没说。  
“你要是不想帮忙，我也不会强迫你。”金目光直直地看向她，“但我希望你跟我去一个地方，听完我要说的话之后再决定帮不帮忙。”  
多洛丽丝莫名其妙地看了一眼旁边的少年，只见他已经收回目光，三两下就把剩下的鱿鱼吞了下去，随手将签子一扔，却准确地掉入了不远处的垃圾桶内。他手掌的温度和夕阳一同留在她的手臂上，暖烘烘的。  
一瞬间多洛丽丝感到心里有些烦躁。随即咬了咬牙，停下了步伐，说道：“你放开吧，我不会跑的。”  
金转过头看向多洛丽丝的双眼，只见她神态坚定，似是做好了什么决定。  
“好。我相信你。”他说，笑着松开了手。  
有那么一瞬间，多洛丽丝觉得自己似乎动摇了。  
她敛下目光，看着路旁的风景。这是个滨海城市，再往北边走两个街区就是沙滩，咸咸的海风吹在脸上，建筑物好像闪着淡淡的金色光芒，就连路人的表情都看起来比往常更加轻松愉悦。她沉默地跟在那个少年身后，从这个角度，她如果想要逃跑，他是抓不到的。  
多洛丽丝不明白为什么世界上还会有如此祥和的景象，就像她不明白金·富力士一样。  
两人走到了海边的一栋小房子前，一名渔夫大叔看到金走过来，冲他招了招手，用洪亮的嗓音远远地喊道：“哟！回来了啊小子！今天的收获不错，待会儿记得下来尝尝啊！”  
“知道了！帕普。”金一手插在兜里，头也不回地拉上多洛丽丝就转身往海边走去。  
“啧。臭小子。”被称作帕普的渔夫笑着摇了摇头，把一桶鱼扛上了楼。  
多洛丽丝皱起了眉头，她居然没能躲过金抓来的手。  
“你要带我来的地方就是这里吗？”她谨慎地问，观察了一下四周的环境，就只是普通的沙滩而已，并没有什么特别之处。  
“帕普做的鱼不错，待会儿你也来尝尝吧。”金好像没听到她的问话一样说道，指着旁边的长椅：“坐吧？”  
多洛丽丝戒备地看着他：“你之前说想说的话是什么？”  
“今天的天气很不错。”他说，“从这个角度，正好能看到费斯特鲸鱼一年一度的大迁徙。”  
话音刚落，多洛丽丝就听到远处传来阵阵的叫声，那是她从未听到过的声音。那声音好像能直穿耳膜，到达灵魂深处，夕阳余晖下的海平面泛起金光，如同一团团燃烧的篝火，远处倏地喷起了一道水柱，一道还未下去，忽地又是一道，紧接着，伴随着巨大的浪花，鲸鱼庞大的身躯跃出海面，此起彼伏的呼声透过海风吹响远方，悠远绵长，似乎蕴含了无限的生命力。  
多洛丽丝怔怔地望着这幅景象，没有意识到自己屏住了呼吸。第一次，金色的阳光照进了她的眼睛里，波光粼粼，如同对面的大海。  
“每年这个时候渔民都会减少捕鱼的量，留出一些给鲸鱼。”金看着迁徙中的费斯特鲸说道，“虽然这种鲸鱼能一次性吃掉几吨的鱼，但他们每次都不会将全部的鱼吃掉，留下来的鱼会繁殖得更快，很快又能到捕鱼季了。”  
“你…”多洛丽丝喃喃地开口，声音好像哽在了喉咙里，“你想让我看的，就是这个吗？”  
金转过头来看着多洛丽丝，然后摸了摸自己的头，说：“是啊。我看你之前不是很开心，就想带你来看看它们。”  
听到这个回答，多洛丽丝心里顿时五味杂陈，不知道该说什么才好，她看着鲸鱼渐渐游向远处，内心就好像这海面一样仍是波涛滚滚，尚未平息。  
“怎么样，现在稍微好点了吗？”金问。  
“帮我一起寻找鲁鲁卡遗迹吧，多洛丽丝。”他笑着说。  
然后，翻滚的浪花碎在了岸边，涨潮了。

 

有关鲁鲁卡遗迹的传说有很多。  
光是民间流传的版本就有不下五六种，而考古论坛上更是有多达十几二十种的假说。金在收集相关资料的时候，看到的流传最广的版本则认为鲁鲁卡遗迹不仅仅只是一座遗迹，更有不为人知的功能可以影响外部世界。而遗迹一直运作至今，有能量场的保护，故而一直无人能够确定其确切的方位。  
也有人认为这个说法存在很大的漏洞。如果遗迹是在执行某项对外的功能，即便有强劲的保护，也不至于这么长时间都无法确定其地点。所以更有可能是因为遗迹本身就是为了从外部隐藏，甚至是保护什么。  
无论是什么，值得前人如此大费周章去隐藏的东西必定非同小可。而这么多年过去，再坚固的防护网也有破碎的可能，所以应当尽可能赶在防护网消失之前找到遗迹并开发保护，以免出现不可预知的损伤。  
但金寻找遗迹的目的不仅仅在于防范于未然，更是因为早在三年前，他还在鲸鱼岛的时候，无意间发现了一个隐蔽的洞穴。他在里面找到了一个黑色的匣子，匣子上布满了神秘的纹路。自那之后他就一直在寻找有关这个匣子的线索，直到前两天，他在考古论坛上看到了另一只匣子。  
Aforium发布的帖子里，声称破解了匣子上面的部分纹路，而已破解的内容显示出这是来自鲁鲁卡文明的文物。  
金自认决不能放过这条线索，他这次来找人是志在必得的。  
“帮我一起寻找鲁鲁卡遗迹吧，多洛丽丝。”他向那个人伸出了手。

然而多洛丽丝却盯着金的手，迟迟没有握上去。  
她在犹豫。

“喂——臭小子！晚饭好了！”  
突然帕普的声音传了过来，金笑了笑，没管多洛丽丝是否愿意握住他的手，径直就将她拉起来，往渔夫的方向跑了过去。  
多洛丽丝没有反抗，她看起来神情有些恍惚，默默地跟在金后面跑了起来。  
这是机会。  
她心里有一个声音说。  
这是机会，抓住了，不要放过。  
但……

“怎么样？好吃吗？”卡丽娜是这家小餐馆的女主人，她走到金和多洛丽丝旁边，笑着问道：“这可是今天新捕上来的鱼，别家都没得吃的。”  
因为今天是鲸鱼迁徙的日子，别的渔民都收了网，而帕普却有一处鱼点是鲸鱼不会路过的，其他人都不知道这个地方，所以才能在今天也捕到鱼。  
“不过这鱼也是多亏了金才能捕到，”卡丽娜开心地拍了拍金的肩膀说道，“哎呀，要不是你前两天救了帕普的命，我这家店可也开不下去了。”  
“你们好好吃啊！我先去看看其他桌的客人。”  
多洛丽丝眨了眨眼睛，她还没来得及回一句话，卡丽娜已经走了。她看了一眼坐在对面的金，发现他明显装作刚才什么都没发生的样子在大口吃饭。  
多洛丽丝有一点意外，这个人，是在害羞吗？  
“金？”  
她试探性地问了一声。金三下两下把面前的食物消灭掉，然后用手从右边的衣服口袋里掏出了一个东西，摆在餐桌上。  
看清那个东西的一瞬间，多洛丽丝的表情就僵在了脸上。她不知道有没有控制好自己的表情，却也无暇顾及。她死死地盯着餐桌上的那个东西，然后不可置信地看向对面的少年。  
不…怎么会？  
她感觉自己的声音有一点颤抖。  
“这是…你在哪里得到的这个东西？”  
那是一个黑色的匣子，上面布满了银色的神秘纹路，正是与Aforium发布在论坛上帖子里极其相似的物品。不，这就是那个东西，虽然不是同一件但也毫无疑问，但这个东西怎么会在他的手里？！  
金的眼神极具穿透力，直勾勾地盯着多洛丽丝，多洛丽丝险些觉得自己的秘密已经被他看穿了。片刻，他露出了一个灿烂的笑容，说：“在老家偶然捡到的。”  
“什么？”  
偶然捡到的？这不可能。  
“你的家乡在哪？”  
“鲸鱼岛。”  
“鲸鱼岛…”  
多洛丽丝反复咀嚼这个地方的名字，却怎么也想不出为什么这个东西会出现在那里。她努力平复自己的呼吸，然后放下了手中的餐具，敛下目光，面无表情地说：  
“为什么不早点拿出来？”  
金瞥了瞥嘴：“王牌哪有一开始就拿出来的。”  
多洛丽丝沉默地看了他一眼。  
“我加入。”

她沉着脸色说，似乎在压抑着什么即将迸发而出的情感一样。随后她皱起眉头，闭上了双眼，深吸了一口气，然后睁眼平静地看向金。  
“你看到我发的那个帖子了吧，我能解读这上面的信息。如果你愿意相信我，把它交给我来解读的话，那么，我愿意帮你找到鲁鲁卡遗迹。”  
“我相信你。”  
少年的声音没有一丝疑虑，听到他这句话的多洛丽丝眼中出现了一瞬间的迷茫，她不自觉地开始咬自己的下嘴唇，感觉心里一阵一阵的刺痛。  
猝不及防地，多洛丽丝被塞了一嘴的烤鱼。  
“唔唔唔唔…”  
“你再不吃，鱼都要凉了！”金坏笑着说。

“接下来怎么办？”  
吃完晚饭，外面的天色已经暗了下来，多洛丽丝今天才到这个城市，来了之后就在网吧找合适的住所顺便去论坛上看看情况。只不过中途出了金这件事，连住的地方都没有决定就这么拖到了晚上。  
“总之先回去，明天我带你去见大家。”金双手插在兜里说，“啊，对了。你还没有决定住哪里吧？要不就住我那里。”  
多洛丽丝想了想，既然已经决定加入金，这样的确会方便许多，便点点头说：“好。”  
没想到金却嘴角抽搐了一下。  
“真的？”他问，好像在质疑多洛丽丝的决定：“你确定？”  
多洛丽丝不解：“有什么问题吗？”  
金满脸黑线地说：“不，没什么。”  
“那就走吧。”多洛丽丝眨了眨眼，说，“你带路。”  
到了金住的旅店之后，两人走到金的房间门口，金拿出钥匙正打算开门，开到一半突然停了下来：“喂喂，你不会真的要住我的房间吧？”  
“不是你说住你那里的吗？”多洛丽丝皱了皱眉，觉得金有些出尔反尔，“你不愿意的话，我再去开一间房就好了。”  
说着转身就向前台走去，留下金一人站在原地，后脑挂着大大的一滴汗。  
这个多洛丽丝，虽然平时的确挺敏锐的，但为什么有些地方比他还神经大条？  
金叹了一口气，转身打开门进去，打算洗个澡然后继续修行念力。  
就在金开始修炼没多久，响起了敲门声。他起身去开门，发现多洛丽丝站在门外。  
“怎么了吗？”金问。  
“前台说现在是旅游旺季，已经没有空余的房间了。”说话的时候多洛丽丝显得有些犹豫，“我来和你打声招呼，今天我就在刚才那家网吧住一宿，如果有事找我的话可以打这个电话。”  
金看着多洛丽丝递过来的纸条楞了一下，没有接。他抱怨似的挠了挠头：“切，真是没办法。”  
“你今晚还是先住我这里吧，明天和他们汇合之后就有固定的基地了。”  
“哦…”多洛丽丝不知道是什么让金改变了主意，不过他既然已经这么说了，她也就进了屋子，顺便带上了门。她回头的时候只见金已经回到房间的一角开始修炼了。  
居然就这么在别人面前开始修炼念力，这个人没有戒心的吗？  
多洛丽丝这么想到，然后看到了卫生间，觉得自己应该先洗个澡。于是没有理会修炼中的金，直接拿上一条没有用过的毛巾。不一会儿，浴室里传来了阵阵水声。  
在外面打坐修炼的金眉毛抽了一下，心想这个人不会真的这么神经大条吧？  
多洛丽丝洗完澡出来之后，看到金还在打坐，便也找了一处坐下，开始维持‘练’的状态。刚闭上眼没多久，金的声音就传过来：“你睡床吧，我这样就好了。”  
多洛丽丝：“不必了，我也这样就好。”  
金嘴角抽了抽：“随你。”

多洛丽丝睁开眼看了看金，只见他还是闭着双眼，周身的气浑厚得可怕，难以想象这个人两年前猎人考试的时候还没有学会念。  
这个人，是个怪物。  
多洛丽丝心下如此判断到。  
若是假以时日，必定会成为不得了的人物吧。  
只可惜…  
忽然，口袋里的手机震动了一下，多洛丽丝拿出手机，发现有一条新的信息。  
「不要忘记任务。」  
她的手紧紧地握住手机，深吸了一口气，然后删掉了短信。  
不会忘记的。  
多洛丽丝收起了手机，也回到了修炼中。  
她没发现的是，当她闭上眼睛的时候，原本坐在一旁的金却睁开了眼。金眯着眼睛看了她一会儿，拿出那只黑色的匣子，然后试着往里面输入念力。  
匣子上面的纹路闪烁了一下又暗了下去，什么都没有发生。  
金叹了一口气，把匣子收了起来。  
就这样，两人坐到了天亮。


	2. Chapter 2

登布市是位于优路比安大陆西南角的一座滨海旅游城市，常年气温维持在20摄氏度上下，夏季的时候温度会上升到30度左右，所以此时来玩的游客也最多。如今虽是八月初期，气温却仍然维持在十几到二十度，凉爽非常，却导致很多为了下海玩耍而来的游客望而却步。  
市内的建筑物以浅色和明快的颜色为主，与这个国家其他建筑物的风格截然不同。也许是海风的缘故，即使建筑物的颜色偏浅，也显得干净透亮，让人看了心情极其愉快，就好像走在童话故事里一样。走在这样的街道上，多洛丽丝总有一种不真实的感觉，仿佛自己处在一场醒不来的美梦之中。  
然而醒不来的美梦，就是噩梦了。  
这样的街道和人群与她熟知的世界截然不同。  
多洛丽丝记得五岁左右的时候，父亲第一次带她出门。那天外面是一如既往的阴雨绵绵，因为长期的潮湿和缺乏日晒，道路两旁的垃圾堆散发出一股难闻的酸味，这个酸味几乎伴随了她的整个童年。  
第二次出远门是猎人考试的时候。父亲将她送到了考场附近，嘱咐她拿到执照之后不要贪玩，早些回家。  
这是第三次。  
多洛丽丝睫毛微微颤动了一下，似乎每次出门都会遇到一些与她以往认知完全不同的东西。在这三次中，有两次她都遇到了金·富力士。这个走在她旁边的少年每次都主动来找她说话，而在此之前，她从未与父亲之外的人说过话。  
父亲经常一个人在家中发呆。  
她听到他说的最多的一句话是「多洛丽丝，快醒醒。」  
但她似乎怎么也不能如他所愿地“清醒”过来。

“到了。”两人到了一处空旷的广场。这里是位于登布市东部的一个小镇，位置相当偏僻，即便是在旅游旺季也鲜有人烟。  
不，这已经不只是人少，而是一个人也没有。多洛丽丝本能地感到有些不对劲，忽然，她瞳孔猛地一缩，一个后翻，右手着地，只见刚才她站着的地方已经出现了一个大坑。  
右边！  
对方似乎看到她右手着地的姿势导致右后方出现了防御死角，毫不留情地攻了过来，多洛丽丝借着刚才后翻的力左腿一甩，跨座在那人的后脑，然后腰部发力，双手着地，用腿死死钳住来者的脖子，猛地向后方一摔！  
砰！  
与对方拉开距离后，多洛丽丝感到右侧肋骨传来一阵剧痛。  
肋骨断裂，两根。  
还是没能躲开吗？  
不过，用“坚”防御仍是这样的结果，这个人，很强。  
刚才因为多洛丽丝的一击扬起的尘土渐渐散去，露出来者的样貌。那人看起来似乎二十岁出头的样子，穿着一身黑色的背心和练功裤，棕色的短发因为多洛丽丝的攻击乱成一团，面露凶光。  
多洛丽丝默默地用右手覆盖在伤患处，断裂的肋骨迅速被修复，被拉伤的肌肉和组织也恢复原样，她警戒地蹲在一旁，伺机而动。  
“喂喂，西弗，有你这么对待未来同伴的吗？”金冲那个男性喊道。  
“同伴？”被称为西弗的男人轻蔑地啐了一声，“这种浑身血腥味的人，怎么可能成为同伴？你的眼光也未免太差了。”  
多洛丽丝站起身来。蓝色的连衣裙因为血渍而被染成了黑色，青色的开衫也变得破破烂烂，扎好的麻花辫有些凌乱，额前浅灰色的碎发被一阵风吹动，遮住了她的表情。正当她打算以攻为守，继续攻击的时候，却被金拦了下来。  
“你没事吧？”金问道。  
多洛丽丝摇了摇头。  
金颇有深意地看了一眼她的右手：“强化系和具现化系结合的快速治疗吗？很不错的能力。”说着他的手上也包裹了念，附在多洛丽丝刚才轻微扭伤的右手手腕上，“是这样吗？”  
多洛丽丝眼见着手腕的淤青以肉眼可见的速度消失，转头用看怪物一样的眼神盯着金。  
“别这么看我，”金笑着说，“见过一次的能力，我大部分都能复现出来。”  
然后他转过身对那个黑衣青年严肃地说：“喂，西弗，适可而止啊。”  
“哼。”西弗左右活动了一下脖子，“反正这个人要加入，我是不会承认的。”  
然后恶狠狠地瞪了一眼多洛丽丝。  
多洛丽丝也瞬间进入了备战状态。  
“有没有完啊！”金终于忍不住，烦躁地说，“好了好了，好不容易凑齐了10个人。再胡闹信不信我把你们两个揍到娘都认不出来。”  
西弗突然沉默。  
多洛丽丝有些意外地看了一眼金，后者没有搭理她，左右手拽着她和西弗两个人头也不回地走向了不远处的独栋公寓。  
进了公寓，多洛丽丝看到这里面显然比外面看起来的更别有洞天，各种机械设备，电器、应有尽有，却不像是从外面买到的那种，更像是谁亲手制造的。一个穿着黑色衬衫，有些驼背的青年正窝在器材堆里捣鼓着什么。房间的另一角是一摞摞又厚又沉的资料，仔细一看好像还有一个人被埋在里面…  
虽然不是没有见到过研究人员的研究室，但这里的景象显然和多洛丽丝往日见到的截然不同。她睁大了眼睛，感觉世界观被颠覆了。  
“啊，咳咳。”金咳嗽了一声，屋子里的其他人注意力从各自手上的事情集中到了他的身上，当然——除了埋在设备和研究资料里面的那两个人，“我来介绍一下，这个是新加入的伙伴，多洛丽丝，和我一样是职业猎人。”  
他从背后推了多洛丽丝一下，一下子把多洛丽丝堆到了屋子的中央。多洛丽丝一个没注意，险些被散落在地上的各式电线绊倒。  
“啊啊，抱歉抱歉，我们这里实在是太乱了，一直没来得及收拾，”一个看起来像普通上班族的年轻男性地冲过来扶了她一下，“金，你也太乱来了吧！怎么能这么推人呢？啊，你好，我叫文森特，在这里负责帮大家统筹进度。”  
“切”金小声地抱怨了一声。突然后脑勺被狠狠地砸了一下，他突然跳起来抱着头冲那个人喊：“喂！”  
一个栗色短发的年轻女性走过来：“这是你对女士没有礼貌的报应。”她转过头亲切地冲多洛丽丝笑道：“你好，小妹妹，我叫史比奈留，你可以叫我奈留姐姐。”  
多洛丽丝显然还没有反应过来这是怎么一回事，呆呆地点了点头。  
怎么可能，这个人是个普通人，为什么她能打得到金？  
多洛丽丝感觉自己满脑袋的问号。  
“角落里那个死技术宅是亚斯，不用管他，他人就这样，一钻进代码里就两耳不闻窗外事了，就算天塌了也没用，”史比奈留无奈地耸了耸肩，指着另一个角落说，“那个被破纸堆压在下面出不来的是欧克文，巴巴德大学的研究生，算是我们这里唯一正统的考古学专家了吧。”她嘻嘻笑了一声接着道：“只不过总是笨手笨脚的，哈哈。”  
“红音姐和安德鲁去政府办非营利活动法人的事情了，待会儿才能回来。毕竟，我们这个遗迹探险队可是得自己掏腰包的。”  
多洛丽丝又点了点头。  
“你把这里当自己家一样就好了，来，我带你去看你的房间。”史比奈留抓住多洛丽丝的手向公寓深处走去，“金那个家伙有的时候特别神经大条，他没有惹到你吧？其实他没有恶意，只是不太把这些事情放在心上。”  
多洛丽丝摇头道：“没有。”  
“嗯，那就好！但如果他欺负你，你和我说，我去帮你打他！”史比奈留做出了一个挥拳的手势，多洛丽丝感觉自己头上滴了一颗汗。  
“哈…”  
这里的人都…好奇怪啊。  
她不禁这么想到。  
带她看过新房间之后，史比奈留因为手头还有要做的事情就离开了，留下多洛丽丝一个人坐在房间里发呆。  
这个房间的墙壁是淡粉色的，床上的床单、被套、和枕单也是，还有一股淡淡的，好闻的香味。多洛丽丝小心翼翼地坐在床上，用手摸着柔软的被子。眼神动了一动。她有点不受控制地把头埋在柔软的被子和枕头里面，深深地吸了一口气。  
好香。  
然后像是突然意识到有什么不对一样，从床上迅速退到了墙壁一角，带着不解看向了那个被她压出一个人形印记的床。  
她不能理解刚才自己的行为。  
多洛丽丝咬了咬自己的下嘴唇，忽然，她察觉到了一丝微弱的气息，猛地向门的方向望去。  
“不用那么警戒。”穿着一身黑的男性眯着眼看多洛丽丝，“虽然不知道为什么金会让你加入队伍，但既然你来了，就算是同伴。”  
“不过你可别想着在背地里搞什么小动作，”他恶狠狠地说道，“如果做了，就别怪我不客气。”  
多洛丽丝站直了身子，她不明白为什么这个人明明刚才还对她充满敌意，招招杀机，恨不得能立刻把她从金的身边赶跑，现在却过来说她是“同伴”。  
西弗说了这两句话转身就走，多洛丽丝却出声喊住了他：“等等。”  
黑衣男性面色不善地回过头看她：“啊？你还有什么事吗？”  
多洛丽丝沉默地走到他面前说：“蹲下。”  
“啊？你这小鬼脑子坏了吗？”西弗眼神抽搐地问，“你说让我干什么我就干什么吗啊？你当我是什么？你的狗吗？”  
“你脖子上的伤。”多洛丽丝回道，“不治疗的话，会很疼的。”  
西弗沉默地看了她一眼。  
“小伤。”他说，抬腿欲走，却被多洛丽丝挡住了路。只见她一脸不蹲下来绝不放人走的架势，西弗啧了一声，然后蹲了下来。  
多洛丽丝把手放在他的后颈，柔和的念力包裹了伤患处，不一会儿，多洛丽丝拿开了手，说：“好了。”  
“切。一个两个都是这么自大的小鬼。这世道。”西弗骂骂咧咧地走开，末了还不忘对着多洛丽丝来了一句：“别以为你这样就能让我承认你了！”  
多洛丽丝看着他离开的身影，又看了看自己的手。  
可是，你一开始过来的时候不是已经承认过了吗？她默默地想到。  
真是搞不懂这些人。

 

西弗后来单独找到金，问他为什么要让多洛丽丝加入他们的队伍，还有这个人是否值得相信，金一时间没有说话，只是插着兜站在一旁，侧过身看了看窗外。

金·富力士第一次意识到那个人，还是猎人考试的时候。  
天气晴朗，万里无云。第一场考试的地点位于贝塔罗赛国境内，国土面积被崎岖的地形分成了三大部分，依次是山地，盆地，和沼泽地。考生的任务——就是在全国范围内找出价值一百分的被隐藏的“宝物”。宝物可以是任何东西——珍兽魔兽、遗迹古迹、珍稀药草、宝石矿产、稀有食材、甚至通缉犯人，任何东西都可能在宝物名单上占有一席之地。而考生要做的，就是在为期三天内完成目标。  
这个考试的目的很简单，第一，考察你有没有鉴别稀有“宝物”的能力。第二，考察你有没有侦察能力，因为夺取他人得到的宝物也算得分。第三，考察你是否有反侦察的能力，不被其他的考生追踪发现。  
当时金在山地附近发现了小嘴天鹅的栖息地，敏锐地察觉到附近必定有稀有矿产。虽然目前没有人知道为什么，到底是气候的原因，还是地形的原因，小嘴天鹅这种生物只会在有稀有矿物的地方附近生存。知道这一信息的人并不多，因为整个世界上小嘴天鹅的数量几乎不超过四位数。金知道这个物种，是因为他路过优路比大陆的南段的时候，那里的原住居民告诉他的。果不其然，他在不远处发现了一处尚未开采的液钛矿石矿脉。  
心里掂量着，集齐了差不多的分数之后，金正打算回到分数鉴定处，却碰巧看到了几个考生围住了一名浅灰色头发的少年。少年的身材瘦长，穿着普通的白色衬衫和黑色七分裤，显然，那些考生打算夺取这名少年获得的「分数」。金正打算走上前去，突然，一种强大又难以违抗的力量以那名少年为中心迸发，金从未感受过如此可怕的力量，死死地盯着那个看起来像同龄人的少年的背影，内心除了恐惧还有一丝难以描述的兴奋。  
瞬间，围住少年的几个人全部倒地，有人还抽搐个不停。  
金看到他走到离那几个人几米远的地方，蹲了下来，手里捧了一只奄奄一息的杜多兽，显然是因为那几个人抢来的「分数」里包括这只罕见的魔兽，但考官并没有强调过魔兽一定要是活的才能得分，就像他没强调通缉犯一定要是活的才能得分一样。  
他看到那个人把手放在杜多兽身上，刚才那样强大的压力再次出现，只不过这次金只感到这力量强大，却没有刚才那样的恐怖。  
杜多兽不一会儿就变得活蹦乱跳了。  
放走杜多兽之后，那个人正打算离开，却又突然停下了脚步。转身，面向金所在的方向。  
被发现了吗！？  
忽然，金感觉浑身出了一身冷汗。  
只见那个人站在原地发了一会儿呆，然后把倒在地上的几人一一扛起，亦步亦趋地往考官所在的位置走了过去，把人放在考官那里之后，又消失不见了。  
第一场考试之后金便有意无意地注意起了这个人的行踪，也许是因为那一瞬间迸发出来的他从未见过的强大威压，也许是因为他救治了快要灭绝的杜多兽，也许是因为他没有把昏迷的考生晾在路边等死。  
金在观察中发现，这个人总是有意地回避和其他任何人的接触。即使是在需要组队完成的任务中也从不发表任何看法，总是一个人沉默地坐在一旁。  
那是金第一次意识到多洛丽丝的存在。

我相信她。金最终对西弗说。

此时多洛丽丝已经换好了一身干净的衣服出来，头发还没来得及重新扎起，便松散落在后背。史比奈留给她准备的衣服是一条浅色的连衣裙，衬得她肤色很白，好像整个人都在发光一样。因为之前的开衫坏掉了，史比奈留提议这两天找一天时间去登布市买些新衣服回来。  
有谁吹了一声口哨：“什么时候咱们这里又多了一个美女？”  
“卡鲁特，”一个穿着很干练的女性瞥了一眼吹口哨的男性，“你没有别的事情可以干了吗？”  
“欣赏美女就是我该干的事情。”卡鲁特懒洋洋地说，“小红音不要伤心，我不会厚此薄彼的。”  
原来她就是红音啊。多洛丽丝看着那个一头红发，表情冷淡的女性默默地想到，那么她旁边的那位不苟言笑、戴眼镜的人就是安德鲁了吗？  
还有一个光头戴墨镜的男性，多洛丽丝并不知道是谁。  
“正好人都凑齐了，”金这个时候冒出来说，脸上还隐隐有红色的印子。这是刚才史比奈留质问他多洛丽丝衣服上的血迹的时候，被掐出来的，“我来正式介绍一下，这是多洛丽丝，和我一样是职业猎人，也是考古论坛里的Aforium，以后就是我们的一员了。”  
“Aforium！？”突然一直毫无动静的纸堆方向传来巨大的动静，“刚才谁说Aforium！？什么？他来了吗？在哪！？？”  
欧克文急急忙忙从文献堆里爬了出来，衣衫不整，眼镜还是歪的，他急忙摆正了眼镜，端着一边眼镜腿看这边的人（因为他的眼镜坏了，不用手扶着的时候总是歪的）。  
看了一圈下来之后，他说：“哪有Aforium，骗人。”欧克文气得把手里的资料堆扔到金的脑袋上。  
金沉默地被埋在厚厚的资料堆里，面部抽搐着露出了一个恐怖的笑容。  
“欧克文，你活腻了吗？”  
欧克文顿时蔫了。  
“如果你在找Aforium的话，就是我。”多洛丽丝说。  
欧克文突然瞪大了眼睛，忘记扶眼镜，眼镜就这么歪了下来，显得他整个人都处于一种神情恍惚的状态。  
“艾玛，我在做梦吧？”他喃喃地说，“A大居然是个十几岁的妹子，难道这里其实是后宫漫，我要发达了吗？”  
多洛丽丝眨了眨眼，问：“什么是后宫漫？”  
金黑着脸道：“你不知道也无妨。”  
“哦。”多洛丽丝应了一声，没再理会。但是她看欧克文的反应和说话方式似乎都很熟悉，想了想，问道：“你是不是‘十渡’？”  
欧克文听到这句，突然激动地冲上来握住多洛丽丝的手：“是的！就是我！A大！可算见到你了！上次网聚就你没有来，风头全被金给占光了！太憋屈了！你能想象吗！金居然还显摆他的古文词法！我当时就在想，要是你在的话，肯定完爆他啊！”  
金听到这话脸色又黑了三个度。  
“啊？！欧克文，你不服气吗！？你不服气我们再来一场啊？”金炸了。  
“哼哼，我才不和你比，要比你和A大比，看谁赢谁输。”  
多洛丽丝汗颜地看着金追着欧克文满屋子跑。那景象别提有多荒谬了。史比奈留站在她旁边，笑得异常开心：“哈哈，太好玩了。”  
那一瞬间多洛丽丝有点怀疑自己当初是答应金加入他的队伍是否是一个明智的选择。

欧克文最后被金抓住，多洛丽丝再见到他的时候他整个人就跟一根蔫掉的咸菜一样。  
不知道金对他做了什么丧尽天良的事情。  
金回来后示意了多洛丽丝一下，然后把黑色匣子拿了出来摆在客厅的正中央。  
多洛丽丝知道金是让她来把她之前和他说的事情解释一下，便走到中间，拿起了匣子。  
“这个东西，我之前也在论坛上发过相关的信息。”  
多洛丽丝说话的时候，欧克文抱着笔记本快速地在上面书写着什么。  
“鲁鲁卡遗迹是王族陵墓。”多洛丽丝接着说，“这件事情基本上是已经确定了的，虽然还没有找到遗迹的确切地点，但从现有的文献材料可以看出来鲁鲁卡王族长期定居在巴路沙群岛北边的海湾地区。陵墓的建造，根据已知的鲁鲁卡文明相关的传说来看，很有可能是在东部。因为鲁鲁卡文明认为越接近太阳升起的地方越有可能获得永生。所以陵墓的位置很有可能并不在优路比安大陆，而是在大洋彼岸的埃珍大陆或者奥奇马。”  
“而这个黑色匣子上的纹路可以记载信息，作用的原理其实和U盘很像。只不过这个记载在上面的信息是由「念」构成的。”  
“不久之前我根据反推法确定了其中的几种纹路的含义，也就是附着在上面的念力。其中有几种和鲁鲁卡文明预言中提到的，让现实中的物品消失有关。”

鲁鲁卡文明的传说中，有几个也特别值得注意。其中一个与一种叫做盒努的物品/生物有关。这种物品会在人忘记关于一个事物的真实情况时出现。要是两个人都忘记了某个特定的东西应该在谁的手里，因为有盒努的存在，这个东西就会出现在两个人的手里，但却是真实物品的「复制品」。第二个则是有关让现实世界的物品消失的预言。其中提到了一个历史悠久的石碑因为被人遗忘所以消失的故事，而这个故事正是多洛丽丝手中的黑匣提到的内容。

“至于让物品从现实中消失，其实并不是真的就让这个物品不复存在了。从黑匣中记载的念力纹路来看，很有可能这是一种让物品的维度发生变化的念能力。当一个物品从高维将至低维的时候，在人看起来就如同这个物品不复存在了一样。”  
“具体是怎么实施的，我现在也没有头绪，这方面也只是现有的一个猜测。但无论如何，黑匣上的念纹和《特隆大陆传说》中鲁鲁卡文明常用的装饰纹路极其相似，几乎可以肯定它就是来自鲁鲁卡文明的遗物了。而金手中的这个匣子，我之前研究了一下，有出现和方位相关的信息。指向的地点，是奥奇马。”  
说完以上内容之后，多洛丽丝看了一眼金。  
金笑了一下：“好，接下来我们就往东去。”


	3. Chapter 3

「多洛丽丝，快醒醒。」

多洛丽丝做了一个梦。  
她站在一个昏暗的房间里，房间四壁是稍显破旧的墙纸，有一些纸屑翻卷起来，边缘处因为和空气的接触稍微有些泛黄，就像是经过时间腐蚀的旧书页一样。  
好不容易多洛丽丝才将视线聚焦到了身旁的景象，脚下的地毯是上有着一块一块的暗红色，人类扭曲的身体四散在房间的各个角落，有的呈现烧焦了一般的黑色，有的则像麻花一样扭成了一团，但她知道，他们并没有“死”。  
仔细一看就能发现，那些扭成一团的人还有些微弱的动作，发出阵阵呜咽的悲鸣，声音微弱得几乎听不清楚。  
阳台的窗户敞开，微风从外面带来阵阵的酸腐的气息。  
多洛丽丝心里有些难受。  
看着那些已经不能被称之为“人类”的人，挣扎着在这栋可怕的建筑物之中苟延残喘，她只想离开。  
「好孩子。」  
父亲宽大的手掌轻轻扶在多洛丽丝的肩上，多洛丽丝抬头看向他。  
他的身影隐藏在阳光照不到的阴影里，瘦弱的身躯只能依赖仪器为生，眼中的微光闪烁着某种多洛丽丝尚不能理解的情感。  
「这不是你的错。」  
他说。  
她低头看了看自己的双手。  
这是一个梦。  
她想到。

史比奈留带多洛丽丝出去买衣服的时候说，现在人员组齐了十名，也成功办好了非营利活动法人，剩下最大的问题其实是资金。  
无论是前期准备，还是实际的勘察、开发，还是后期的修缮维护，都需要大额的资金投入。然而开发鲁鲁卡遗迹这件事情，并没有什么实际上的好处，所以没有人愿意给他们投资。金以不能向外界透露任何情报为条件组织了这支队伍，大家都是在自掏腰包，甚至把每个月不多的生活费拿出来维持组织的运营，只是因为想要知道遗迹里隐藏的真相。  
“不过呢我们今天可不用管这些事情，好好地玩一通！”史比奈留兴奋地说，就差跳起来了。  
需要资金吗？多洛丽丝想，如果只是需要钱的话，职业猎人只要能获得信任很容易就能搞到钱，钱应该不是问题。想必对于金来说，开发遗迹最难的一点其实在于凑齐一支值得信赖的队伍。  
不为金钱，不为名誉，只为求得真相。  
愿意花时间去做这样费力不讨好的事情的人实在是太少了。  
多洛丽丝抬眼看着走在身边的两人。  
因为今天是星期天，史比奈留索性就拉上了红音一起，美名其曰来一次“女子聚会”。她们现在在登布市中心的小集市里，这里的建筑物被做成七弯八绕的巷子，一家家店面都精致又紧凑，非常像多洛丽丝以前在电视里看到过的、旅游节目会介绍的地方。史比奈留发现了一家帽子店，正高兴地拉着红音进去，多洛丽丝则跟在两人身后。  
像她们这样的人，也许才是最厉害的吧。  
多洛丽丝低头笑了一下。  
不为了任何外物，只是为了寻得真相，也有执行这项艰巨任务所需的勇气和毅力。更重要的是，他们能够从中获得乐趣。  
一瞬间她眼里出现了迷茫。  
鲁鲁卡遗迹此行，必定凶险，虽然金他们现在还不知道，但是，那座遗迹其实隐藏了一个巨大的秘密。  
突然多洛丽丝感到头上一重，原来是史比奈留往她脑袋上戴了一顶帽子。多洛丽丝有些后知后觉地伸手碰了一下，然后看到史比奈留在她面前举起了一面镜子。戴在她头上的是一顶卡其色草帽，虽然是草帽，造型却颇似上个世纪电影里面女主人公戴的毛呢帽子。  
“哇！果然和我想得一样！小多丽超级适合这个！”  
红音点点头：“嗯，的确不错。”  
“老板！我们要买这顶，”史比奈留拿下多洛丽丝头上的帽子走到收银台，“还有这两个。”  
“啊。”多洛丽丝看到史比奈留已经付完了钱，“这个，多少钱？”  
“嘿嘿嘿……”史比奈留突然坏笑了一声，凑到多洛丽丝耳旁轻轻地说：“这个帽子就当是我送你的，你只要答应我做一件事。”  
“什、什么事？”多洛丽丝突然有一种不好的预感。  
“到时候你就知道了。”史比奈留笑嘻嘻地说。

三人在逛了一圈回到基地之后，多洛丽丝叹着气把大大小小的袋子放下，无奈地转了转肩膀。史比奈留虽然说是陪她去买衣服，最后反而是那两个人买得最多，还要她来提行李…  
而且，还有史比奈留拜托她的那件事…  
多洛丽丝光是想一想就觉得头大了一圈。  
「其实呢，我想让你帮忙做的事情也不是很难。」  
「金那个家伙，最近不是很得意吗？小孩子太顺风顺水了不好，我们得搓一搓他的锐气，这样他才能有所成长啊！」  
多洛丽丝头疼地看了看手里史比奈留交给她的东西。  
「但是，他太厉害了，我们谁都没法趁他不注意的时候近他的身，更不用提把这个放到他身上了。」  
「小多丽你好像很厉害的样子，总之这件事就拜托你了！真想看他到时候还敢不敢耍酷！哈哈哈哈！」  
但是，这不就是单纯的恶作剧吗？多洛丽丝满脸黑线地看着那袋从登布市买回来的东西，她想，不过…既然已经答应了别人，当然就要说到做到。  
一个计划渐渐在她脑中成型。  
首先，要探查一下金的屋子在哪里。  
多洛丽丝把手中的东西揣到兜里，吸了一口气。  
金的实力很强，所以必定不会让她得逞，如果想要达到预期的效果，就必须从别的地方下手。想着，多洛丽丝从放下的塑料袋中又拿出了一样东西，同样放到兜里。  
她使出了「绝」。  
不知道现在金是否在基地里，如果不在，自然是最好。但是如果在的话，就不能让他发现她的意图。  
隐藏了气息之后，多洛丽丝迅速离开了玄关。  
“唉？小多丽呢？”史比奈留刚跟进门来看见放在地上的购物袋，挠了挠头，“明明她刚才先进来的，怎么一转眼人就没了？”  
“可能去厕所了吧？”红音想了想说，“肯定待会儿就回来了，我们先把东西准备好吧。DVD和吃的都买回来了，待会儿就可以一边吃饭一边看电影了，顺便开个庆祝会欢迎多洛丽丝的加入，她来之后还没有好好地和大家相处过呢。”  
“说的也是。”史比奈留点点头，“可是红音姐，咱们两个都不会做饭，买了这么多食材是要谁来做啊？”  
红音笑了笑说：“啊，这个么？当然是交给卡鲁特了。”  
在自己房间里捣鼓器材的自由职业者不知道为什么打了一个寒颤。  
另一方面，用「绝」隐匿了自身行踪的多洛丽丝终于在拐角处的第二个房间找到了金。  
看起来就是这里了。  
但是人在的话，就要改变原有的计划了。多洛丽丝在心里衡量了一下，正想解除「绝」的时候，背后传来一阵冷意。  
糟糕！  
她迅速向右侧跳去，一转头，只见西弗高大的身影隐藏在阴影之中。  
“我说你啊，”西弗慢悠悠地开口，多洛丽丝听到他的声音觉得汗毛直立，“鬼鬼祟祟的，在干什么呢？”  
不好，这样下去会被金发现的，多洛丽丝突然冲上前去捂住了西弗的嘴。  
“唔——”西弗恶狠狠地瞪了她一眼。没有料到她会直接冲过来，而且这个速度，明显比第一次见面的时候要快了不少。  
“别出声。”多洛丽丝的声音在他耳旁响起。

在隔壁房间听多洛丽丝解释过事情的经过之后，西弗脑袋上也挂满了黑线：“不，我觉得你这个计划绝对不可能。”  
“但是…”  
西弗叹了一口气：“史比奈留也只是那么一说，你没必要当真吧？而且，”  
“你们这是什么低级幼稚的恶作剧啊！真是的，”西弗晃了晃手里的东西，“多少年没见过这玩意了，居然还有卖的…”  
多洛丽丝有些不开心：“我既然答应了她，就要尽我所能。你要是不帮忙，就算了。”  
“我怎么可能帮忙啊！”西弗额头上凸起青筋，“这种脑袋秀逗的事情我才不干呢。嗯，不过，你要是真的能成功也不错啊。想想金到时候的反应，一定很有趣。”  
金，你在这些人中间的地位到底是什么样的？多洛丽丝不禁想到。  
“哦？回来了吗。”突然，金出现在了门口，面对他们两人。金停顿了一下，又道，“西弗，她怎么会在你这里？”  
“你手里拿的是什么？”金眼睛一眯，看向了多洛丽丝。  
“呃……”多洛丽丝一时之间不知道该说什么才好。  
“没什么，刚才在走廊上碰到，就聊了聊。”西弗一脸什么事都没发生的样子说道，“对了，史比奈留她们也回来了，在客厅说是找你有事。”  
“是吗？”金有些半信半疑，但还是去了。  
“机会来了。”西弗把东西交还给多洛丽丝手上，“去吧。”  
多洛丽丝不可置信地看着这个人。  
等等，他刚才不是还说绝对不要帮忙的吗？  
“啧，你去是不去啊，说要尽力而为的可不是我。”  
多洛丽丝接过那个东西。  
“…谢谢。”她犹豫了一会儿说。

就在多洛丽丝潜入金的房间，翻开衣柜，准备悄悄地把放东西放进金的裤子兜里的时候。  
“我就说，你们两个人肯定在策划什么。”金从门后走了出来。  
他用「绝」一直藏在门后吗？！  
多洛丽丝瞪大了眼睛。  
金一把抓过她的手，把她手里的东西顺手扔进了垃圾桶：“别以为你们这种雕虫小技能糊弄我，你也太小看人了吧？”  
“谁出的馊主意？”金问。  
“……”多洛丽丝没有说话。  
嗯，还是不要说的好。  
金看了看，无奈地松开了手：“下不为例。”  
多洛丽丝闷声答道：“知道了。”

“喂——！快出来了！看电影了！”客厅传来了史比奈留的声音。  
“我们也过去吧？”金说。  
多洛丽丝点点头，跟在了金的后面。  
“看什么？”文森特坐在沙发上问。  
“唔，我们买了《大逃杀》，《人体蜈蚣》，《咒怨》和《死神来了》，你们想看哪个？”  
“这都什么片子啊，就不能选点正常的吗？”  
“哼哼，你不会是怕了吧？”

突然，客厅里传来一声悠长又浑厚的屁。

“噗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——！！”史比奈留指着刚刚一屁股坐在沙发上的金大声笑道：“哎呀我的妈呀太逗了哈哈哈哈哈哈！小多丽干得好啊哈哈哈哈哈！！我真是没看错你！”  
金面色阴沉地看向多洛丽丝。  
“兵不厌诈。”她一脸平静地说，“你只扔掉了其中一个，我这里还有好几个。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——！红音你录下来了吗？！我可以嘲笑他一辈子了哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
红音晃了晃手里的手机：“那当然了。”  
“这次是你输了。”多洛丽丝走到金旁边，小声对他说，露出了不易察觉的微笑。

金·富力士，人生中第一次怀疑了自己的判断力。

 

虽然大家已经知道要往哪个方向去，却不能让全部人都一起。一方面，法人组织这边需要有人维护，还需要有人想办法搞到资金。另一方面，这里除了金、多洛丽丝、西弗和波普之外的其他人都不是战斗类人员，其他人在这样的情况下贸然过去实在太危险了。  
最终他们商议之后决定让金、多洛丽丝、西弗三人先去探路，等确定情况之后，这边再派人一并过去。在那之前文森特等人负责留在这边提供情报和资料支援。  
“嗯，所以我们就像阿尔弗雷德那样对吧。”欧克文点点头说。  
“啊，”多洛丽丝听到这个名字反应过来，“这次的我知道了。这个是《蝙蝠侠》里的角色对不对？”  
“没错！A大的学习能力果然很强。”  
多洛丽丝满意地对自己点点头。  
之前欧克文和她说，能接上梗也是一种实力的体现。在现代社会里，接不上梗的人是会被鄙视的。之后几天，多洛丽丝就不吃不睡地把欧克文给她的书单影单全部补了一遍，现在自认为已是小有所成了。  
“……”金一脸看智障的表情看着他的队友们。  
近朱者赤，近墨者黑，看来以后要少让多洛丽丝和他们接触。金心里琢磨道。

三人准备了一些行李和相关物品就出发了，下了飞艇之后，多洛丽丝和西弗正准备徒步向目的地走去，这时金叫住两人，摊开世界地图，然后在奥伊雷马大陆的西海岸画了一个圈。  
“要到多洛丽丝说的的那个地方去，必须经过这里。”他说，“这是世界上公认最凶险的雨林地区之一，有些地形还会对念能力产生反应。”  
“我知道。”多洛丽丝认真地说：“可能会需要根据情况随时调整周身的念力流动和分配，甚至有的时候会需要在某个方向保持「绝」的状态，而另一个方向保持「发」的状态。”  
“那个雨林会下一种奇特的雨，但实际上却是两种魔兽分泌的体|液，其中一种碰到人身上的「气」就会消失，而另一种则是碰到「气」以外的物体会消失。如果不能快速在不同身体部位切换「发」和「绝」，很有可能跑不过去那一段路。”  
金不怀好意地朝多洛丽丝和西弗一笑：“所以，要不要先事先演练一下？”  
西弗没搭理他。  
“有道理。”多洛丽丝说，“让身体适应快速的应变也是有必要的。”  
说着就看到金举起了一只手：“规则是这样——每次由一个人负责发出念弹。”  
“多洛丽丝，你先用上「绝」。”  
多洛丽丝照做。  
然后，一个念球从金的食指上渐渐形成，然后缓缓地飘出来，慢悠悠地碰到了多洛丽丝的左手，“啪”地一下就破掉了。  
“被念球碰到的地方需要使用「发」，没有被碰到的地方则维持「绝」的状态，这个念弹碰到不是「气」的物体就会自动消失。如果全身都维持「发」的状态，或者没有被念弹碰到的地方用了「发」，则视作失败，本人移动了位置躲开念弹视作失败，同时，如果念弹破了也算做失败。最后挡下念弹最多的人获胜，输了的人要做惩罚游戏，怎么样？”  
西弗不耐烦地“啧”了一声。  
“怎么了，不敢吗？”金挑了挑眉说。  
“啊？？你以为我是谁？这么简单的事情，你们两个等着给我当一辈子苦力吧！”  
多洛丽丝若有所思地说：“这个方法的确可以很有效地锻炼对念的控制力，可是…你这念球速度这么慢，从实际上来说对反应力的锻炼还是不够啊？”  
话音刚落，一颗念球以子弹般的速度迅速袭来，多洛丽丝心下一惊，迅速用「凝」防御了念球袭击的部位，手臂还是被震得一阵刺痛，被防住的念球像是撞到了橡胶上面，向着反方向弹了出去，碰到路边的树干之后轻飘飘的一声“啪”就消失了，那强大的冲击力居然对树木没有任何影响。  
“这样够快了吗？”  
“……的确，这种速度的话，不用「发」防御也不行了。”不然手大概会被打成马蜂窝，除非用上「绝」来抵消这种冲击力，像那棵树一样。多洛丽丝思考了一下，这种念弹应该不是单纯的放出系的招数。  
“你在这个念弹上面附加了变化系的能力吗？”  
“没错，念弹的性质变成和肥皂泡类似的性质，遇到同样是肥皂的‘气’不会爆炸，但遇到物理上存在的物质就会消失。”  
说着多洛丽丝也试着从手上凝聚出一个念球，只见那个念球颤颤巍巍地从她指尖飘出来，碰到金身上的念之后又慢悠悠地飘走。  
“是这样吗？”她问。  
金颇满意地看了她一眼：“还可以吧。”  
“但是，念球就算留下来，弹开之后也会碰到其他东西爆炸，最后怎么计数呢？”多洛丽丝问。  
“这还用问吗？你自己不会计数？”西弗说，仿佛听到什么天大的笑话，“你要是数不过来，我帮你也行啊。”  
“不必了。”多洛丽丝听到他这样看不起人的语气心里很是不爽，“那，谁先来？”  
西弗站出来说：“我先来吧。”  
他活动活动了手脚：“给你们这些小鬼做个示范，看看大人是怎么用「念」的。”  
“到时候变最后一名可不要怪我没提醒你。”金露出了挑衅的笑容。  
“放手过来吧。”西弗扭了扭脖子说。

一瞬间，几十个念弹飞速从各个角度冲向西弗，西弗也开始认真起来。  
在眼花缭乱的念弹攻击之下，西弗只坚持了约30秒就败下阵来，金停手的时候，他已经满头大汗。  
“1763个。”金说道。  
“接下来换我吧。”多洛丽丝有些跃跃欲试地说道。  
金勾起嘴角：“我可不会手下留情啊。”  
“没问题。”多洛丽丝说。

只在被念球碰到的部位使用「发」其实和平时攻防战「流」的应用非常相似，只不过这次是在特定的极小面积进行防御，同时其他没有防御的部位则需要维持「绝」。这就比一般的「流」要困难很多，因为念力并不是在身体周围流动，而是以点状瞬时出现的。在雨林的真实情况则是要在判断出两种不同的液体的同时不停地制造出「发」和「绝」的“点”，实则比金的这个念弹游戏更有难度。  
金说得没错，如果连这点都做不到的话，想要穿过那片雨林去找鲁鲁卡遗迹简直如同天方夜谭。  
多洛丽丝放缓了呼吸，闭上眼睛。  
无数的念弹瞬间铺天盖地，宛如一场念力形成的大雨，倾数往多洛丽丝身上砸去。多洛丽丝闭着眼，以感觉调整身体上「气」的分布，每秒都有无数的“雨滴”落在她身上，每秒她都必须在“雨滴”落下的精确位置维持极短时间的「发」，然后瞬间换成另一个点，而这其中的误差，不能超过0.1%。  
多洛丽丝坚持了一会儿之后开始觉得有些吃力，念力的控制有些飘忽不定，终于，多洛丽丝也败下阵来。  
“2分钟吗？还不赖。”金笑得挺开心，“比我一开始的时候还差一点就是了。”  
多洛丽丝额头的头发已经因为汗水贴在了脸上：“2万7千个念弹。”  
西弗脸色已经黑得好像用了几十年的平底锅：“……怪物。”  
多洛丽丝擦了擦汗，对金说：“接下来该你了。”  
金摆了摆手：“我就不了，我两年前就去过那片雨林，对我来讲完全不是问题。到是你们，两个人都输给了我，惩罚游戏，接下来我会不间断放出念弹，没防住的人……”  
他嘿嘿一笑：“我跑着去，你们蛙跳跟上。尤其是你，西弗。”  
多洛丽丝突然感觉最开始遇到金的时候那种要被他气到昏过去的熟悉感觉又回来了——这个人——怎么这么耍无赖呢！？


	4. Chapter 4

终于，在金的魔鬼训练之下，多洛丽丝和西弗都平安无事地穿过了雨林最危险的地区。此时天色已经渐渐暗了下来，要赶在天黑之前穿过雨林似乎已经不太可能了，金建议三人先找个地方休息一晚，明早再继续赶路。  
就在多洛丽丝觉得已经走出最危险的地带，松了一口气的时候，她突然发现了有什么不对劲——她所站的地面眼神似乎和金还有西弗不太一样？  
她感觉地面好像传来细微的震动，两旁的景色也发生了微不可见的扭曲，就好像被罩上了一层透明的薄膜一样，有一些反光，还有水纹映在身旁绿油油的叶片上。  
“多洛丽丝！”她听到金突然朝她大喊，声音有些急切和紧张。  
脚下的大地震动得更加剧烈，多洛丽丝还没反应过来的时候，就被一股强大的推力甩到了一边。回过神来一看，金正站在她原本在的位置，左右两肩被巨大的牙齿穿透，浑身是血。  
多洛丽丝震惊地睁大了眼。  
原来她当时正站在一只魔兽的嘴中，而魔兽似乎可以拟态，与周围的环境融为一体，现在才逐渐在夕阳的照射下显现出原本的样子。  
“金！！”多洛丽丝和西弗同时向那只魔兽冲了过去，西弗大声吼着向魔兽一连发出了无数支念刃，念刃薄到几乎看不清，甚至还在高速旋转。  
多洛丽丝心里一惊，这样的一击，如果是她，很有可能是躲不过的，而且，非死即伤。  
然而这威力极大的念刃触到魔兽，发出了巨大的碰撞声，仔细一看，那只魔兽却毫发无伤。  
“没用的，它的皮肤堪比世界上最坚硬的合金，普通的物理攻击是无效的！”金死死撑住那庞然大物即将闭合的嘴部，尖锐的牙齿仍在一寸一寸地深入他的身体，双手已然血肉模糊。他现在全部精力都放在撑住那只魔兽身上，没有多余的精力做出攻击，所以只能由多洛丽丝和西弗来打败它。  
多洛丽丝咬牙。  
金是为了救她才会陷入这种境地。  
而在巨兽口中的金已经露出了疲态，仅凭着一口绝不放松的气在支撑着自己。  
那只魔兽…在吞噬金的“念”！  
多洛丽丝的心脏突然疯狂地跳动起来：不行！  
普通的攻击都没有效果，再这样下去，金恐怕会没命的！  
不安，焦虑，后悔，恐惧，种种情感交织萦绕在她的心头。  
——只能用「那个」了。

突然，一阵强大又邪恶的黑气从多洛丽丝的身上迸发出来。西弗光是在远处感受到就已经出了一身冷汗，他甚至发现自己的双腿在不自觉地打颤，无法再前进一步。  
西弗死死地盯着这股恶念的源头——多洛丽丝此时双眼无神，面无表情，就好像完全换了一个人一样。

死亡。

这个念头在西弗的脑海中一闪而现。

此时的多洛丽丝，如同死亡的化身。

一个念形成的巨大黑色身影出现在了魔兽的不远处，全身笼罩着黑色的不详之气，似乎将周身的空间都扭曲了一般。顿时，一把巨大的镰刀寒光一闪，挥向魔兽。  
四分五裂。  
魔兽的身躯如同被徒手撕裂一般散落在雨林各处，一股难以描述的恶臭从它的尸体上飘来，夹杂着酸腐的气息，魔兽的血肉看起来就好像腐败了几个世纪一般。  
西弗捂住了鼻子，强忍住呕吐的欲望。  
金失去了意识，倒在了地面上。  
双眼恢复了清明的多洛丽丝一个没站稳，也跪在了地面。  
“你…”西弗紧张地看着她。  
多洛丽丝深深地吸了一口气，转头看向西弗，勉强地露出一个笑容：“帮我对金保密。”

随后，两人带着金找到了一处湖泊，在帮他清洗过伤口之后，多洛丽丝用「快速愈合」治好了金的肩膀和双手。然后在西弗的带领下，找到了一处相对安全的空地，生起了篝火，就着火将湖里捕到的鱼烤熟。  
这里就是他们今晚停宿的地方了。  
过了一会儿，金醒了过来。  
“发生了什么？”他扶着头问，“那只魔兽呢？多洛丽丝还好吗？”  
“魔兽死了。”西弗板着脸说，“多洛丽丝在湖边，给你洗衣服。”  
金听到这句话伸手摸了摸自己上半身，伤口已经消失，看来是多洛丽丝的能力。金一个翻身跳了起来，顺手拿走了西弗正在烤的鱼吃了起来：“你们怎么打倒那只魔兽的？那只魔兽非常难对付的啊，我刚才好像差点就要没命了。”  
西弗的眉毛抽了抽：“你自己去问多洛丽丝。”  
金撇了撇嘴。  
后来多洛丽丝拿着洗好的衣服回来，检查了一下金的伤口，此时天色已经完全暗了下来。  
“你去休息吧，”她说，“虽然我用能力帮你暂时治好了伤口，但具现化出来的肌肉组织毕竟不是属于你自己的，你要多休息才能尽快恢复。”  
金转了转胳膊：“这点伤不算什么的。而且我刚才睡了好久，现在不困，前半夜我先守着，你们后半夜再来接。”  
多洛丽丝有些不赞同地看着他。  
她刚想说什么，就被金推到一旁坐下：“好了，我先不问你是怎么打倒那只魔兽的，但你也要听话先休息。”  
金在多洛丽丝回来的时候就敏锐地发现她和平时不太一样。脸色白得发惨，身上「气」的流动也极其混乱，想必是在打倒魔兽的时候受了伤。金暂时没有追问，但他隐隐记得在他失去意识之前，感受了一股和他在猎人考试的时候感受到的那种强大又可怕的恶念极其相似的力量。想到这里，金的表情变得十分严肃。  
多洛丽丝身上隐藏了什么秘密。  
这一点他一开始就知道了。  
三人各存心事，沉默地解决了晚饭。  
随后金强硬地把西弗和多洛丽丝推去休息，自己在篝火面前坐了下来，手里拿着一根树枝，时不时地戳一戳燃烧的木块。

也许是因为这里处于热带地区的缘故，雨林的夜晚有些闷热。  
多洛丽丝翻来覆去地，有些睡不着。  
她睁开眼睛，躺在地面看天上的星星。  
一时间她看着星空，产生了一种自己好像会掉进茫茫星海之中的错觉。这种感觉让她觉得头昏脑涨，好像躺在地上也能体验失重的感觉一样。

她有一个任务，这个任务是父亲交给她的。  
多洛丽丝要打开位于鲁鲁卡遗迹中心被保护的一扇门：一扇通往黑暗异界的门。而打开这扇门需要祭品，也就是一颗活人的心脏。  
原本她早已下定决心，无论发生什么样的事情都要将这项任务完成，但现在，她突然有些不想做了。  
这是多洛丽丝第一次想要反抗父亲的意识。  
不想让这些人伤心…她突然这样想到。  
多洛丽丝忽然又想到，不久之前，那个站在夕阳下熠熠生辉的少年毫无犹豫的那句“我相信你”。  
为什么他能说出这样的话呢？

然后她又想到了刚才在雨林中的那只魔兽。  
金为什么不顾致自身于险境也要救她？  
她明明有那么多事情瞒着他，他为什么还会如此信任她？  
多洛丽丝觉得心口有些气闷。

即便是在夜晚，雨林里也并非没有一丝光亮。天空上星罗密布，从林间也有夜行动物时不时反光的双眼，偶尔远处还有一两只飞舞的萤火虫。

多洛丽丝并不讨厌金富力士。  
相反，好像还有一点点欣赏。甚至，说是喜欢也不为过。  
那个少年和她见过的一切都不一样。以往她眼中的世界不是冷漠的灰色，就是沉重的黑色，或者，是惨淡的白色。  
但金所在的地方，世界就好像变成了耀眼的金色。他本人就像是一个发光源一样，周围的人会不由自主地被他吸引，聚集到他的身旁。  
多洛丽丝也不例外。  
金富力士，简直就像是太阳一样。  
她突然想把一切都告诉金。  
心底翻涌着这样的冲动。  
她翻身，偷偷睁开眼睛，看到金挺拔的背影坐在篝火面前，正在守夜。  
多洛丽丝起身走到他旁边坐下。

“睡不着吗？”  
少年没有转头去看她，而是依旧盯着跳跃的火焰。多洛丽丝从侧面看去，就好像那火焰不是雨林深处的一团篝火，而是在他的眼中一般。  
金的眼中似乎总有这样的火焰，多洛丽丝一时有些出神地想到。  
“金。”  
“嗯？”  
“我……”多洛丽丝开口，却一时间不知道该怎么接下去，“你为什么要去鲁鲁卡遗迹？”  
“我吗？大概是因为那里有我想要的东西。”  
“想要的东西？”  
“我不是也有一个匣子吗？那个东西，我其实是在翻我老爸留下的东西时找到的。他在三年前…也就是我去参加猎人考试的前一年突然失踪，留下的东西里也只有这个匣子能称得上是线索，后来我查到这个匣子和鲁鲁卡遗迹有关，又看到你的帖子，就更确定了那里就是我要去的地方。”  
“你不是说在山洞里找到的…”  
“哦，是啊，”金哈哈一笑，“他也是个奇怪的人，居然把自己的东西都丢在山洞里面，我找到的时候都吓了一跳。”  
金说着，脸上的表情不知道是因为火光的缘故，还是别的什么原因，看起来有些怀念，甚至有些温柔。  
多洛丽丝看着这样的金，觉得心口好像被什么撞了一下一样，有些愣神，情不自禁地开口说：“其实…我去找遗迹，也是因为我父亲。”  
金回过头来看她，一脸认真地听她说话。  
“我的父亲…他的身体不太好，只能坐在轮椅里面。父亲在年轻的时候，和母亲出过一趟远门，回来的时候就只剩他一个人，身体也变成了那副样子。这个病是治不好的，父亲试过了好多方法，也找了很多医生和研究人员，但就是治不好。直到他拿到了那个匣子，发现匣子里面记载的信息有说，鲁鲁卡遗迹里面有治疗他身体的关键……”  
多洛丽丝刚刚说到一半，突然被金从后面捂住了嘴。少年手掌稍稍偏高的温度抚在她的脸上，后背若有若无地传来他胸膛坚实的触感，多洛丽丝忽然觉得自己的脸好像被火烧到了一样烫。  
“嘘。”金小声在多洛丽丝的耳旁说，“有魔兽。”  
多洛丽丝觉得自己的耳朵好像也烧了起来，她维持着这个姿势，静静地靠在少年的怀里，感觉自己好像有些不对劲。  
“那家伙估计是听到我们说话了，这边有篝火，我们保持安静的话他应该不会过来。”金接着小声说。  
扑通。扑通。  
多洛丽丝觉得自己心跳快得有些异常，金的体温比她要高出不少，还夹杂着青草和汗水的味道。  
多洛丽丝觉得这种感觉似乎和临战前的兴奋非常相似但又有些不同，却又说不出来具体有哪点不一样。她满脸通红地转头面向金，眼睛里似乎也燃起了火焰，没想到正好对上了金的双眼，两人对视，似乎过去了很久，又似乎只有一瞬间。  
“金…”多洛丽丝喃喃道，声音里似乎压抑着一丝难以察觉的欲望。  
“嗯…嗯？”金的声音有些跑调。  
“待会儿陪我打一场吧？”  
哐当。这是金突然倒地的声音。

 

多洛丽丝住在一栋大房子里。  
房子里除了她和父亲，还有很多其他的“人”。  
他们都身患重症，有的甚至已经不再是人的模样。  
多洛丽丝要做的事情，就是把手放到他们身上。  
一次，又一次地。  
赋予他们生命和死亡。  
每次完成，父亲都会轻轻地把手放在她的头顶。  
说，「好孩子」。  
那些生命发出的痛苦哀嚎是因为什么，多洛丽丝并不清楚。  
但她知道，总有一天他们都能够得到「解脱」。

在她的印象里，父亲是一个很温和的人。  
但自从父亲身患病症之后，他就变得越来越沉默。  
小的时候，她会站在书房门后偷偷地看父亲坐在轮椅里的背影。  
高大的父亲，看起来是那么地悲伤。  
悲伤让他看起来比多洛丽丝印象里更弱不禁风。

多洛丽丝知道，只有她能帮到父亲。  
只有她…

**

穿过雨林之后，金他们终于找到了匣子上标记的地点。因为距离雨林并不远，所以这里仍被茂密的植被覆盖，目之所及尽是一片苍翠。  
金站在相应的坐标处，拿出了一直放在包里的黑匣子。匣子上的纹路被太阳照射到之后，发出一阵光芒，渐渐地，周围的环境出现了变化。  
原本他们面向的正前方是一颗巨大的榕树，而现在榕树底端如海市蜃楼一般出现了阵阵波动，露出了砖瓦垒出的一扇小门，门里黑漆漆的，什么也看不清。  
“找到了！”金有些激动地说，不禁露出了夺目的笑容。多洛丽丝看着眼睛里闪烁着光芒的金，觉得那道光仿佛照进了她的心里，跟着也笑了起来。  
金把发现告诉了文森特，带着多洛丽丝和西弗在遗迹外围和入口通道拍了几张照片传回去。他们三人这次外出的任务已经完成，接下来的很大一部分工作都要交给文森特他们了。  
金在确认过到这个地点的捷径之后给猎人协会打了一个电话，协会表示马上就会派人来开辟并封锁现场。  
“该回去了。”打完电话之后，金对西弗和多洛丽丝说道。

“回去”这个词回响在多洛丽丝的脑海中，她忽然觉得心里淌过一丝说不清道不明的情感，这种恍惚的状态一直持续到她回到那个小小的独栋公寓里面，闻到饭菜的香味，然后猝不及防地被史比奈留扑了个满怀。  
“欢迎回来！”史比奈留高兴地冲她笑道。  
多洛丽丝愣在了原地。  
她说「欢迎回来」，就好像这里可以是她的归宿一样。  
“哈哈哈，发生么呆呀！”史比奈留拉着多洛丽丝往屋里走，“跟你说，这几天发生了好多事啊！比如卡鲁特——”  
多洛丽丝有些不自然地跟在史比奈留身后，都快变成同手同脚了，然后安静地听史比奈留讲最近几天发生的事情。  
原来卡鲁特终于忍不住和红音告白，然后被狠狠地甩了。  
“哼哼，要我看，他就是活该，谁叫他整天都在撩妹？”史比奈留说。

接下来的几个星期多洛丽丝都没有什么特别要干的事情，就总是被史比奈留拉出去玩。几天里，两人将登布市的游戏厅打了个遍，史比奈留惊喜地发现了多洛丽丝打街机的天赋，每天都拉着她去夹娃娃。  
多洛丽丝也渐渐发现了游戏厅的乐趣，既可以获得战斗时的紧张感和胜利的成就感，又不会有人受伤。  
世界上怎么会有游戏这么好的东西！  
一次抓完娃娃之后，多洛丽丝抱着一只巨大的星之卡比，史比奈留抱着皮卡丘，两人坐在咖啡厅里面休息，聊着聊着，就聊到了史比奈留为什么会加入金的遗迹探险队。  
“说出来你可能不信，我原来是学国际关系的，因为父母是外交官。他们一直想让我也当外交官。”史比奈留拿着冰激凌勺子挖起一大口，放进嘴里继续说，“大学的时候我就一直在学国际啊，政治啊什么的，但我一点也不喜欢。”  
“也试着去考了公务员，但实际工作之后我更确认了，这不是我想做的事情。”  
“正好这个时候在考古论坛上金找了过来，我就想了想加入的可能性，然后决定赌一把，管他呢，怎么也要在死之前做一件自己真正想做的事情吧！”  
“其实金当时找到我们的时候，我还在想，这么小的一个孩子，真的没问题吗？但是又觉得，人家比你小这么多都能下定这个决心，凭什么你就不行呢？大不了就是浪费掉几年时间，有这几年也不一定能在工作上做出什么成就啊，只会越活越丧，最后变得对生活失去信心，还不如大胆一点，放弃所谓的‘常理’。谁说有这么一次经验，不比几年平平庸庸的工作来得有价值呢？”  
“更何况，我还认识了这么多这么好的朋友。这么说起来，我的确是很感谢金的。因为他，我才成为了现在的我。”  
多洛丽丝睁大了眼睛，觉得说出这番话的史比奈留好像和金一样在闪闪发光。  
——“做自己想做的事情”，这是多洛丽丝从未想过的。  
“那…”多洛丽丝有些不确定地问道，“那…你的父母不反对吗？”  
“当然反对啦！”史比奈留夸张地叹了一口气，“我妈到现在还不让我回家呢！她知道我辞掉原来的工作之后气得不行，一直骂我不务正业，但是呢，”  
史比奈留脸上的表情突然变得有些温柔。  
“即使是这样，她还是会问我有没有好好睡觉，有没有好好吃饭，手里的钱是不是够用。”  
“毕竟都是父母，就算不同意自己孩子选择的道路，最终还是能够互相体谅的吧？反正我是不会妥协的，就算她一辈子不理解我也可以。我想做我真正想做的事情。”

「——就算不同意自己孩子选择的道路，最终还是能够互相体谅的吧？」

这句话如同海啸一般冲击着多洛丽丝的内心。  
父亲…会理解她的选择吗？  
如果她选择不去完成那个任务，是不是也可以？  
父亲的疾病本身并没有威胁到他的性命，却需要另一个人的生命去换取健康，这样的做法真的正确吗？  
有什么东西会比她认识的这些的性命更重要吗？  
她是不是也可以像史比奈留这样，去做自己想做的事情？  
如果说金的出现像是照进她内心乌云的第一缕阳光，那么，无疑，史比奈留的这番话就像清风一般，就这么轻易地，将剩下的乌云轻轻地吹走了。

“啊啊！你怎么哭了？”史比奈留突然担心地问。  
多洛丽丝将手放到了自己的脸上，发现了点点湿意。  
这是…眼泪吗？  
忽然，她破涕为笑，露出了从未有过的灿烂笑容。  
“谢谢你…奈留。”  
是的，她也要做她想做的事情。  
无论父亲是否原谅她。

那天晚上，西弗突然找到了多洛丽丝，却黑着一张脸看了她半天没有说话。  
沉默一会儿之后，他终于忍不住了，烦躁地抓了抓头发说：“你听好了，那天的事情，我会帮你保密的，虽然我不知道你为什不愿意告诉金，但这个事情如果要说的话还是应该由你亲自和他说。”  
“啊……”多洛丽丝愣了一愣，“谢谢。”  
“啧，谢什么谢，那天你也算是救了我和金一命，这点事情我还是能做到的。”  
多洛丽丝有些感动地看着西弗。  
“喂喂，你那是什么眼神，好恶心。可恶。还有你听着，我虽然不知道你以前有过什么样的经历，”西弗的神情忽然严肃起来，“不知道什么样的事情让一个十几岁的小鬼连床都不敢睡，但你在这里是安全的，别每天睡地板了。”  
多洛丽丝震惊地看向西弗：“你…你怎么知道？”  
来到这里之后多洛丽丝除了第一次不小心躺在床上之外，后来都是坐在地上睡的，但在雨林里的时候也不是睡床，西弗是怎么知道这件事的？  
“你别管我怎么知道的，你只要知道你今天开始好好睡床就对了。”  
“……好。”  
多洛丽丝笑着看了看西弗离开的背影，心想，他真是一个温柔的好人。  
能够来到这里，真的是太好了。


	5. Chapter 5

人生总有很多第一次。  
和金他们在一起这几周多洛丽丝有幸经历了很多这样的“第一次”。  
有天晚上金、波普和西弗出去办事，卡鲁特突然兴起，喊大家一起来拼酒，多洛丽丝也被拉了过去，几个人围着客厅，一边吃外卖喊的披萨，一边一瓶瓶地喝，喝得简直不亦乐乎。  
多洛丽丝从前从未喝过酒，卡鲁特一听到这件事就震惊地看她：“这怎么能行呢？不喝酒的人可是错过了人生一大乐趣啊！”  
“‘大人们’喝酒不是因为酒好喝，而是为了别的事情啊！”史比奈留煞有其事地点点头道：“比如，不喝酒，你就永远不知道文森特不是一个简单的上班族。”  
果不其然，酒过半巡，以往兢兢业业，温柔细心的文森特突然一扯领带，一脚踩在茶几上，满脸通红地嚷嚷道：“他妈的，谁再敢惹老子，老子把你名字改成王八蛋、狗蛋、茶叶蛋！金这个混蛋！当我好欺负啊！那么多破事扔给我，自己管都不管就拍屁股走人了！”  
多洛丽丝汗颜。  
原来文森特在政府户籍处工作，他一个电话就能把一个人的姓名、出身、年龄，全给改了。据说他以前真的把惹他的人的名字改成过“狗蛋”…  
还有安德鲁，平时明明看起来是个冷冰冰的精英青年，喝了酒之后整个人都变得哭哭啼啼的。  
红音则是在一旁带着淡淡的笑意，一边小酌一边看着他们闹腾，但就是怎么都不理卡鲁特，卡鲁特都快伤心死了。  
史比奈留捧腹笑个不停。  
欧克文拉着亚斯坐在一旁喝果汁：“你们这群堕落的现充，酒精饮料会腐蚀智商的你们不知道吗？！等你们都变成智障我可不帮忙收拾烂摊子！”  
多洛丽丝也试着拿起酒瓶，学着文森特的样子，咕嘟咕嘟咕嘟，不一会儿瓶子就空了。  
“哦哦！豪爽！”史比奈留拿起一瓶，十分爷们地和多洛丽丝碰了碰瓶。  
几瓶喝空，多洛丽丝只觉得整个人都轻飘飘的，大家在客厅里瞎扯些有的没的，坐在他们中间，她觉得特别开心。  
这种感觉，大概就是“幸福”吧？  
喝到后面，多洛丽丝整个人傻笑地瘫在沙发上，和欧克文抢披萨吃，还抱着史比奈留和文森特一个劲地乐。  
她觉得，喝酒，好开心啊！  
据说金回来之后看到这幅景象脸黑得就像优路比安大陆被炸掉了一样。  
那之后金不让他们再拼酒了。

还有一次，多洛丽丝和史比奈留出去玩的时候，从外面捡回来了一只流浪猫。  
这是多洛丽丝第一次养宠物，她、史比奈留、还有红音一起决定，就管这只猫叫“小金”。  
当她亲手把那只小小的生命救回来，洗干净之后，看着它明亮的眼睛，心里觉得好像有一种成就感，还有一种使命感。  
它是需要我的，她这样想到。我要照顾好它。  
小金特别喜欢挠金的头发，本来就冲天的黑色头发被它这么一挠更是乱成了一坨稻草。这个时候史比奈留往往拉着多洛丽丝在一旁哈哈哈哈地大笑，多洛丽丝也往往忍俊不禁地看着金这幅样子。然后金就会炸毛，把小金扔回给她们让她们“自己捡回来的就自己看好。”

没有别的事的时候，欧克文和亚斯会拉着多洛丽丝坐在客厅打游戏。这几个星期里多洛丽丝跟着他们俩，把《光晕》，《使命召唤》，《黑暗之魂》，《龙与地下城》…各种游戏都打了个遍，欧克文完全赢不过她，倒是每天顶着一副黑眼圈，沉默寡言，又有些驼背的亚斯和多洛丽丝的游戏技术不分伯仲。往往这种时候，史比奈留都在旁边给多洛丽丝助威，同时给亚斯添乱。  
多洛丽丝还发现，原来亚斯的房间里收藏了好多珍藏版的游戏机，以前还是职业电竞玩家！  
亚斯一般都不说话，但一旦开口，就是一些听起来很深奥的话题。  
比如，有的时候，他会背诵爱伦坡的《厄舍屋的倒塌》：

那年秋天，一个阴沉、昏暗、岑寂的日子，乌云低垂，厚重地笼罩着大地。暮色四合之际，令人忧伤的厄舍府终于遥遥在望……荒凉的垣墙、空洞的眼睛一样的窗子、三五只气味难闻的芦苇、几株枯木白花花的树干——

多洛丽丝觉得他用低沉的嗓音缓缓背诵出那些文章的样子总能让她沉浸在那种充满力量的文字之中。  
亚斯还喜欢波德莱尔和贝克特，这些都是多洛丽丝没有听说过的新东西，但是她决定，听过亚斯的背诵之后，要去找来看一看。  
以前的她来不知道世界上竟然有这么多好玩又有趣的事情，从来不知道，她竟然也有一天能够拥有这样的生活。

当然了，更值得一提的是，多洛丽丝交到了人生中第一个朋友——史比奈留。多洛丽丝觉得每次看到史比奈留开朗的笑容，自己的内心也好像暖呼呼的。  
还有就是…  
她发现自己目光总是不自觉地停留在金的身上。  
似乎从雨林回来之后就是这样了，当她回过神来的时候，已经在盯着金看了。  
有的时候她觉得金好像知道她在看他，有的时候她又觉得其实金不知道。  
但是当他们眼神对上的时候，多洛丽丝总会不自然地移开视线。  
有一点不敢和金对视。

史比奈留发现了这件事。  
“啊——！”她像突然明白了什么一样惊讶道：“小多丽，你是不是喜欢金？”  
是不是喜欢金？  
多洛丽丝低头在心里咀嚼着这句话。  
是不是呢？  
好像是有一点？

“啊啊！你果然喜欢他！那个臭小子！可恶！居然和我抢小多丽，”史比奈留气愤地说，“可恶可恶！那个人型荷尔蒙发散机器！”  
过了一会儿，史比奈留好像又一点都不生气了，笑嘻嘻地凑过来，对多洛丽丝说：“不过既然你喜欢，让姐姐我帮你搞定他怎么样？”

那之后史比奈留就各种制造借口让多洛丽丝和金独处，多洛丽丝总觉得单独和金待在一起有些不自在。  
而且，总觉得金的眼神特别有穿透力，让多洛丽丝觉得有些呼吸困难。  
不过金倒是好像没事人一样，久而久之，多洛丽丝也就不再感觉有压力了。  
「也许金没有那么喜欢我吧。」  
多洛丽丝心想，看着金认真阅读文献的样子。  
「但是这样就够了，这样，就足够幸福了。」  
她在和金一起翻译鲁鲁卡文明的相关资料，有的时候金遇到看不懂的地方会来问她。然后多洛丽丝也尽可能地解释给他听。  
但是，还是想把这份心意告诉他，无论他接不接受。

“金……”  
“嗯？”  
“等鲁鲁卡遗迹的的事情结束之后，我有些话想和你说。”  
金深深地看了她一眼，目光好像变得比以往多了些温柔。  
“好，我等着。”他认真地说。

这么多的新鲜体验，这么幸福的时光，要是能一直持续下去，就好了…

多洛丽丝这样想到。

 

多洛丽丝有的时候会想，为什么最终她还是没能向金坦白。  
并不是因为在雨林的时候中途被什么魔兽打断了，也不是因为她渐渐发觉了自己对金的心意，也许究其原因，最终不过是“害怕”二字罢了。  
害怕她会因此失去金的信任。  
仅此而已。

在协会的帮助下，鲁鲁卡遗迹的开发十分顺利。  
一个多月过去，已经进入了初秋，但雨林地区却还是炎热非常。终于，一步步的勘察之下，最终只剩下了遗迹最中心的一口棺材尚未开发，一切有关鲁鲁卡文明的秘密都隐藏在其中。  
“欧克文，真有你的！”史比奈留佩服地拍拍考古学研究生的肩膀感叹道，“这么复杂的壁画和文字都能被你给解读出来，你们学校应该直接给你发博士学位了！”  
欧克文弱不禁风的身子被她这么一拍，踉跄着往前两步，险些就着通向遗迹深处的台阶滚下去。  
金说最后的揭秘要大家一起来，这是他们这两年来最大的成果，大家都应该有权利做第一个知道秘密的人。  
多洛丽丝在心里默默地想，其实她早就知道里面是什么了。  
金在队伍最前面，多洛丽丝跟在队伍的最后面，看着大家兴奋地你言我语，觉得她还是不要剧透的好。  
但是总觉得进到遗迹里面之后感觉有些怪怪的。  
多洛丽丝想，也许是因为这里常年不通风的缘故吧，她揉了揉有些隐隐作痛的太阳穴。  
“多丽，你还好吗？”史比奈留注意到了多洛丽丝的异常，“不舒服的话我陪你先上去吧，让他们那帮大老爷们去开棺材，我们去喝点饮料。”  
多洛丽丝摇摇头：“我没事的，这是你一直奋斗努力的结果，不要在最后关头打退堂鼓。”  
史比奈留目光柔和地看着她：“遗迹虽然重要，但也没有你重要啊！说实话，我觉得我这段时间以来，最大的收获不是遗迹的秘密，而是你们这些超级棒的好朋友。”

 

多洛丽丝看着奈留，觉得心里也变得柔软了起来。  
是啊，我最大的收获，也是你。  
她笑着想到。

随着越来越深入遗迹的深处，多洛丽丝愈发觉得刚才隐而不发的头痛似乎越来越严重。她努力睁开眼睛，感觉周围的墙壁看起来像在旋转一般，眼前的画面还有些失真。  
金也发现了多洛丽丝的不对劲，把她拉到旁边，问她有没有事。  
多洛丽丝不想因为自己的身体状况影响大家的好兴致，强撑着摇了摇头说没事。  
金警告她感觉实在不舒服就叫上面协会的医护人员带她去医院。  
“真的没事。”多洛丽丝说。

走到棺材面前，金和西弗上前将它打开，发现里面居然只有一个拳头那么大的盒子。  
“哈哈哈哈！居然只有这么点大！”史比奈留笑着说，拿起那个盒子，“哎呀妈呀还是空的，这玩意到底是干什么用的？”  
史比奈留、西弗、欧克文、金的声音多洛丽丝都听得模模糊糊，感觉好像有什么杂音缠在里面，又好像耳朵被堵住了一样，她觉得意识好像离自己的身体越来越远了。  
“那是——祭品……”  
多洛丽丝没有意识到自己的声音变得有多么机械、冰冷，在漆黑的墓穴里仿佛来自地狱的深处。  
金和西弗第一时间意识到了不对劲，急速做出反应，却惊异地发现动不了了。  
整个身体都好像不受他们控制了一样。

“需要——活人的——心脏——”

异变，就在那一刻，发生了。  
多洛丽丝的双眼变得无神，巨大的黑色以她为中心迸发出来，笼罩了整个地下墓穴。  
在黑色恶念的笼罩之下，空间都发生了扭曲。  
金的心里一惊，这种力量，比他之前在猎人考试感受到的要强大不知多少倍。这仿佛具有实体的恶念就像是要吞噬世间的一切一般，疯狂地肆虐在小小的墓穴里。  
他突然意识到，自己犯了一个多么致命的错误。

史比奈留看着插入胸口纤细的右手，忘记了该如何发出声音。

“福特博士。”  
穿着白大褂的研究人员向坐着轮椅的罗伯特·福特点头致意，然后把手中的资料递了过去：“结果一切正常。匹配度100%。”  
罗伯特对着手里的研究报告沉思了片刻，问：“「死神」的能力也可以复现了吗？”  
“可以的。”研究人员说，“但是必须和「大天使的呼吸」绑定，没法单独设置。”  
“好，你去忙吧。”罗伯特摆了摆手，示意对方可以先离开了。  
「大天使的呼吸」这个能力可以治愈一切非致死的伤病，但却和另一个能力，「死神的拥抱」绑定在了一起。虽然在只使用大天使的呼吸的情况下看不出什么异象，但问题就出在这个「死神」身上。只要使用过治疗能力，就一定会触发次「死神」的累计，而且「死神」返还到人身上的伤害远大于大天使的呼吸治疗的总量。  
福特研究所研究了多年如何把两者分开，甚至已经可以用程序给念能力的谱系编码，却怎么也无法将这两者分离。  
然而其中有一个秘密是他没有告诉过任何人的。  
也许这就是天意吧。  
他想到。  
有得到就一定会有付出，这世上没有什么奇迹，一个人被治愈了，就一定会有更大的伤害被给予另一个人。就像他一样。  
就算是「大天使的呼吸」，也无法抚平他的伤口。  
那道刻在他心上的，深深的伤口。  
多洛丽丝…是他唯一的希望。  
只要能把鲁鲁卡遗迹通往暗黑大陆的门打开，把「那个」放出来，就还有希望。

多洛丽丝原本模糊的意识，在看到自己手心跳动的心脏，听到金充满愤怒和失望的吼声的时候，突然恢复了一丝明晰。  
有那么一瞬间，她无法理解这一切，直到史比奈留的身体瘫软在她的怀里。

「我…做了什么？」

整个空间都静止了。  
太过安静了。  
多洛丽丝甚至听不到自己的心跳。

她看到她的手把属于奈留的心脏放到了盒子里。  
一股巨大的黑色能量将她和史比奈留卷入其中，瞬间，墓穴之中只剩下了除多洛丽丝和史比奈留以外的八人。

“可恶——！！！”  
其余的人都还在震惊刚才发生的一幕，只有西弗发现了。  
金的眼中没有光，只有一片漆黑的怒火。

被传送到大洋彼岸某座小岛的多洛丽丝呆呆地望着自己怀里好友的尸体。  
使用了那个被父亲告诫绝对不能轻易用的能力。

「大天使的呼吸」。  
「大天使的呼吸」。  
「大天使的呼吸」。

为什么没有用？  
——为什么？  
这个能力，为什么这么没用！？

史比奈留的身体渐渐地变得冰冷。  
多洛丽丝感觉自己的身体里也好像有什么碎掉了一样。

幸福的幻影，终于破灭了。


	6. Chapter 6

1981年12月。  
距离教皇保罗二世遇刺过去了七个月，世界上第一例艾滋病公布六个月，世界上最古老的鲁鲁卡遗迹成功开发，过去了三个月。  
到了年底，大部分的人都在忙着收尾工作，一边因为述职报告忙得焦头烂额，一边开始期待新年假期和年终奖。  
史比奈留刚才又接到了一个电话，萨黑路塔的总统突然神秘死亡，又是一起外交灾难。  
她叹了口气，看来这个周末也没法好好休息了。  
为了活动一下因为长期坐在办公椅上而开始僵硬的颈椎，她站了起来，一边发愁怎么写接下来的文书，一边转了转脑袋。  
“奈留，外面有人说要找你。”同事和她打了个招呼。  
这种时候会是谁啊，她小声抱怨道，还是起身去了接待室，看看到底是谁来找她。  
不经意间瞄到窗外，史比奈留的目光停留了一下。  
「啊。」  
友客鑫市下起了今年第一场雪。

就在史比奈留工作的外交部相隔两个街区的地方。  
一个留着浅灰色短发的少女伸出藏在披风下面的手，雪花碰到她的手掌就化成了一滴水。  
这是多洛丽丝第一次看到下雪。  
「这是什么哇？」  
多洛丽丝听到「她」这么说。  
「她」之所以会这么问，大概是因为「那边」没有这样的气候变化。  
“大概是在下雪吧？我也是第一次见到。”多洛丽丝有些感慨。  
三个月前从鲁鲁卡遗迹出来的时候，多洛丽丝抱着史比奈留的尸体，到了优路比安大陆附近的小岛上。那是多洛丽丝第一次遇到「她」。「她」从黑暗大陆过来，没有名字，沉睡的时候比清醒的时候更多。刚见到「她」的时候，多洛丽丝求「她」帮忙实现了一次愿望——复活史比奈留。  
「她」实现了多洛丽丝的这个请求，作为回报，取走了三样东西：头发、记忆，和心脏。  
史比奈留醒了过来，但是却忘记了一切和鲁鲁卡遗迹有关的事情。  
多洛丽丝带她回去找到了她的父母，之后的两个月则一直在不远处看着她，等着她的生活走上正轨。  
「我大概只能为你做这么多了，奈留。」多洛丽丝心里想。「对不起。」  
多洛丽丝觉得自己已经无法再去面对史比奈留，也无法面对金和其他的人了。  
她已经不能回去了，而现在，也该离开了。  
扑通。扑通。  
在她左胸口跳动的，是一颗由念力构成的心脏。

三个月前。流星街。  
罗伯特·福特的地下研究机构位于流星街的中心地带。他在三十四年前通过V5和黑道选定了这个地方建立研究所，就是因为这个地方的人口流动性强，就算短时间内失踪数量巨大，也不会出现社会动荡。  
三十四年前罗伯特随比杨德出行黑暗大陆，见到了令他此生难忘的景象。  
他们从那边带回来的不只有感染了不死病佐巴艾的队友，还有「五大灾难」。被灾难感染的人大多被关在了特航科的地下A区，然而谁也不会想到，V5真正的研究机构位于流星街。  
“福特博士，”穿着白大褂的研究人员满头大汗地跑过来，上气不接下气，“不好了！”  
罗伯特平静地看着他：“冷静一下，发生了什么事情？那个任务不是已经顺利完成了吗？”  
“109号的信号突然消失了。”  
“……是吗？”罗伯特看起来有一点意外，但也暗藏一丝兴味，他用右手搓了搓下巴，“生物指标还在吗？”  
“还在，只是无法实时追踪了。”  
“没有想到，她居然还能做到这样的事情。虽然她没有心脏应该也没什么大问题。”罗伯特温和地笑了笑，“我们再观察一下吧，这可是宝贵的资料。回收任务物品的事情可以暂时延期。”  
“好的。”研究人员心里默默吐槽，福特博士还是一如既往的随性啊。  
大概谁也不会想到，V5和协会禁止有关鲁鲁卡遗迹开发的消息泄密还会有这样一层原因在里面。研究人员心想，也是可怜那队人被当枪使了。

史比奈留走到接待处的时候看到了一个有点脏兮兮的人。  
不，也许说是风尘仆仆比较合适？  
她在心里「噫」了一声。仔细一看，那个人好像才十几岁的样子。一头冲天的黑发，头上裹了一块布（为什么是布？），她心里百思不得其解。  
“这位小朋友，找我有事吗？”史比奈留做出了耐心大姐姐的样子。

大概一个星期前，金通过文森特得知史比奈留没有死。  
但是他想亲自去确认一番。  
而且他还有一件要完成的事。

史比奈留想都没想到，这个坐在接待室的小鬼，居然狂妄对她一笑，说：“我是来挖墙脚的。”  
史比奈留觉得自己的眼角抽搐了一下，额头上也蹦出了青筋。即使是这样，她还是强迫自己做出了（恐怖的）笑脸：“小朋友，不可以乱开玩笑哦。”  
就在她震惊且不可置信的目光中，这个叫做金·富力士的小鬼拿出了一份具有法律效益的文件——上面明明白白地写着她——史比奈留，是某个法人组织的“董事”之一。  
而且这个组织居然还是几个月前参与开发了鲁鲁卡遗迹的牛逼组织。她听到金报出一串她的年薪数字之后整个人都懵了。  
这是怎么个回事？  
史比奈留面对这块天上掉下来的馅饼，忽然觉得有些手足无措。  
“这个，这个，小弟弟，”她结结巴巴地说，“你让我再想想好不好？”  
金笑了一下，好像完全确定她会接受他的邀请一样，递过去了一张写着地址的纸条：“我们在这个地方等你。”  
然后史比奈留目送着这个黑发少年风一样飒爽地离开了。

虽说已经决定离开这里，但多洛丽丝并不知道应该往哪里去。她能想到的地方只有回到原来的“家”。然而如今完成了任务，她却一点也不想回去。父亲肯定会派人来找她，所以可以肯定的是如果多洛丽丝不想被抓回去，就要隐匿好自己行踪。  
好在她的身份并没有被注册在任何人口系统里面，所以要找到她的行踪并不是一件容易的事情。在经历了鲁鲁卡遗迹的事情之后多洛丽丝才发现原来这个世界上有那么多事情可以做，所以虽然不能回到登布市，但也有很多其他的事情…  
还有更多的「未知」等着她去发现。  
听欧克文说有一颗叫做“世界树”的树，是世界上最高的树，多洛丽丝想去看看它具体长什么样。  
但无论是正常渠道买票还是用猎人证都会暴露行踪，多洛丽丝一边在细雪中走着一边思索，怎么样才能不被找到。现在大部分的飞艇票都需要实名认证，如果她有个假身份的话当然就会方便许多。  
多洛丽丝忽然想起来文森特似乎说过他能通过一个电话改变人的姓名年龄，那么反过来讲，改一下生死状态是不是也可以？想到这点，多洛丽丝朝着萨黑路塔的首都方向走去。

“是我的错。”遗迹那天之后金只说了这一句话，面无表情。  
西弗想问金，错在哪？错在相信了多洛丽丝？还是错在没能阻止这件事的发生？如果是前者，那他们都错了，如果是后者，西弗觉得自己的责任更多。  
“不能放任「那个」就这么混在人群里，”西弗听到金的声音很冷静，“太危险了。”  
虽然金没有说她的名字，但西弗知道他说的是多洛丽丝。  
在得知史比奈留还活着以前，金就和亚斯一起通过各种渠道查了有关她的消息，然而却一点相关的线索都没有。  
出生日期、年龄、性别、国籍，这个叫做多洛丽丝的人就好像不存在一样。前些日子金因为成功开发了鲁鲁卡遗迹被协会授予了一星猎人的身份，但他就算动用了一星猎人的特权也没能找到一丝一毫相关的信息。  
两个月来毫无成效，直到听说史比奈留还活着。  
欧克文听到这个消息之后哇的一声就哭了出来，然后一把鼻涕一把泪地抱住金，说我们快去把她找回来，还有多洛丽丝，肯定是有什么苦衷才这么做的，一定要接她回来。  
红音冷着一张脸说：“她要是还有脸回来我就走。”  
其他人都没有说话，但显然很多人同意红音的说法。  
无论是否有苦衷，无论最后史比奈留是不是活了下来，多洛丽丝背叛了同伴这件事都确凿无疑。

“你…”西弗一脸复杂地看着金说，“你要注意分寸。”  
西弗之所以这么说，是因为金这两个月以来的变化，让他觉得有些不安。  
甚至有些可怕。  
“我知道。”他说，“你放心吧。”  
西弗还是不怎么放心。

金要去找她，作为一个「猎人」。

在现代社会里失踪并不是一件很简单的事情。  
——当然，这个事情说简单也简单，说困难也困难。简单是因为大部分情况下你即便失踪了几个月，别人也不会太当回事，甚至还会有人完全没发现你居然失踪了；困难则是因为随着科技的进步，电子化社会的到来，人们很容易就可以通过你的网络账号、手机、监视摄像头查到你的行踪，而一个失踪的人首先要注意的就是放弃部分已有的社会福利，比如申请信用卡。  
无论是进入公共市民图书馆查询所需要的资料，还是为了维生去面试工作，在现代社会都需要你的市民身份证，或者任何其他可以证明你身份的证件，如果仅仅是抛弃现有的身份，一个人必定寸步难行，最终还是会被警方或者侦探抓到。因为你必然要放弃使用与身份绑定的手机号、银行号码、各种证件，还有网络账号——尤其是购物用的账号。同时还应避免阅读平日里喜欢的作品。曾经一位离家出走的丈夫就是因为买了常看的体育杂志而暴露了身份。  
要做到长期失踪，且保证自己获得的信息量并不小于常人（甚至还需多于平常人的信息，为了躲避追踪），最好的办法就是得到另一个真实可靠的身份。  
而鉴于多洛丽丝并无任何注册在籍的社会信息，她的行踪也就更难被查到。  
虽然此前并未有过类似的经验，但多洛丽丝的第一判断无疑是长期失踪的最佳手段之一，也就是使用他人的身份。  
他人的身份可以通过多种不同的渠道获得，其中最常见的一种就是购买户籍。  
多洛丽丝本想试着潜入户籍管理处，直接在资料上动些手脚，却发现直接买似乎要方便得多。  
多洛丽丝手里拿着新鲜出炉的身份证想到，这个世界上还真的是什么样的东西都有得卖啊。人类的社会里只要有需求就会有相应的供给，从某种意义上来说也是再「自然」不过的结果了。  
首都图书馆位于整座城市的中心偏南的位置。据说这里曾经是一座博物馆，几年前重新规划的时候才把原本位于边缘地带的图书馆搬到了市中心。大概是因为建筑物本身也有一定的历史，在整座城市高楼林立的现代化建筑之中格外显眼。  
多洛丽丝站在图书馆前眨了眨眼，想到自己应该去查一查世界树具体在哪个位置，于是便走了进去。  
她站在分类标识边上犹豫了许久，一时拿不定主意，到底应该去世界地图的分区，还是去电子阅览室。  
想要进入电子阅览室必须先办读者卡。虽说如此，但实际操作起来倒也简单。只要拿着身份证去大厅的自助机器扫一下就能自动生成一张读者卡。  
但这是多洛丽丝第一次进入这么大的图书馆，不知不觉中就忘记了原本的目的，被书架上一排排五颜六色的书脊吸引了过去。  
也许是考虑到方便游客查阅，地图区就在图书馆一层离入口很近的位置，多洛丽丝随手拿起一本世界地图。  
“……”她翻开之后楞了一下，“奇怪，世界地图是这个样子的来着吗？”  
地图上六块大陆被海洋包围着，西侧有三个洲，东侧两个，南端还有一个。多洛丽丝仔细研究着这张地图，怎么也挥不去脑海里的违和感。

就在多洛丽丝抱着世界地图在图书馆里乱转的时候，金坐在登布市的基地里陷入的深思。  
金·富力士是一个闲不住的人。  
尤其是在鲁鲁卡遗迹的开发带来的回馈比他想象中还要丰厚的时候。  
在解读过遗迹里面的壁画和出现的(类似文字的)记载内容之后，欧克文发现了金的那个黑色匣子上面大部分难以解读的内容都是实行的一种六进制记录。  
金自从找到匣子之后就会时不时地往里面注入一些念能力，但每次都是以微弱的发光和无甚反应作为结果。然而就是这种偶然为之的举动，竟成为了破解匣子秘密的关键。  
也许是之前注入念力总量不足以催动匣子的运作，但就在上一次注入之后，突然，匣子发挥了作用，把金面前的桌子变成了一张纸片。  
那个匣子里面记录的竟是各类念力的招数。  
从三维变作二维…的确如多洛丽丝预测的那样。  
金瞬间就想到了一点，为什么匣子中的信息以六进制为单位记载。  
因为念力被分作六个不同的系统。  
假如说人体就像是一个承载「气」，也就是生命能量的一种容器的话，那么这种能量可以通过不同的念系进行发挥、转化、和应用。既然人体能够储存念力，那么物品必然也可以，念不会随着人的消失而消失，这也是为什么有时人死后反而念力会因为死前的执念变得更强大。  
念力虽然作为一种生命能量可以被人所应用，但这却不代表这是为人所独有的东西。  
如果说物品也可以承载念能力，那么没有道理——这个物品不能够“使用”念能力。既然人体内的「气」本质相同，那么带来不同的就是对于「气」的发挥——和应用。  
同样的「气」以不同的方式被“使用”时，就出现了特征上的差别。就好像人们将同样的原材料通过不同的加工方式做成千差万别的产品一样。  
而“念能力”，就成了通过六大系——强化、变化、放出、操作、具现化、和特质这些不同的加工方式，排列组合产生的最终“产品”。  
如果将人体比作一个电池的话，那么六大念系就是电力转换系统，将存储在里面的电能通过加工变成热能、生物能、光、声波…理论上只要有转换的公式，变成什么都有可能。现代社会已经可以把画面、声音等信号写入程序，这些写好的程序只要接通了“能源”就能被播放和使用。  
那只匣子，就是以六进制的方式规定了念力在被输入——即存储进去之后（相当于普通人练习扩大自身念容量的过程），以什么样的方式被输出出来，就好像将写好程序的磁盘接入电源一样。  
一个能力，强化系的占比多少，变化系占比多少…整个过程就好像是在调整一个精细的配方比例，以达到理想的“能力”效果。  
显然鲁鲁卡文明的人在学习念力的时候和现代的念能力学习系统截然不同。  
对于他们而言，学习念力也许就像是学习“魔法咒语”一样。对于已有的、记载好的、切实可用的念能力，放着不去学习，岂不是很浪费？  
虽说每个人都有各自擅长的念系，但这并不代表不能使用更方便快捷的，他人已经构想过的能力使用方法。就好像制造汽车的人不用再去发明一遍制造汽车的方法了一样，对于念能力的保密事实上就是在重复这种“第二次发明汽车”的劳动。  
这样看来，每一种念能力都有其特定的配比和输出方式，就好像人的指纹一样，是可以被记录的。

人在使用念能力的时候靠的是想象力和知识。  
而知识实则为想象力的一种辅助。  
比如一个人不可能对人体神经的分布和原子构成了解到了如指掌的地步，却可以通过念力实现对肌肉组织的重构。这本质上靠的并不是知识，而是想象力，是“意念”的力量。因为「气」本身可以千变万化，施念者要想的就是，“此处神经、血管、肌肉应该联通”诸如此类的念头，「气」就会自然而然地使之联通——因为「气」可以变成任何东西。此时对人体的知识则是对施念者信念的增强，使其认为这是物理上可行的办法，从而实现念能力。  
西弗通过对“高速旋转”和“接触面积小压强大”等知识的了解从而实现了杀伤力极大的念刃的能力就是靠的这一点。  
无论是知识，还是制约和契约，从某种意义上来说都是一种增强使用者信念的手段。  
然而这个世界上的确存在超越物理法则的念。  
这个系统乍一看之下似乎是六大系，实际上却是包含了无穷的变量，因为“特质”可以是任何内容，“特质系”就好像是一个公式之中的未知量x。许多特质系的能力，都无视了物理法则。  
所以在编写含有特质系成分的念能力的代码时，只能由能力拥有者施展能力，然后记录下来。其中的变量x无法被人工合成，只能复制。

金忽然觉得他好像抓到了一丝有关念的本质。一种近似顿悟的感觉令他颤栗不已。  
比如在战斗中，如果不是像现代念力教学的这样考虑“最适合自身的念能力”，而是“最适合这场战斗”的能力（打法），那么思路会变得完全不一样。

千变万化，不离其宗，念的本质实在是博大精深。

金看着面前变成纸片的沙发，一拍大腿，哎呀！这不是太适合做游戏了吗？

多亏了多洛丽丝…  
想到这里，金脸上的笑容突然凝固。  
——不对！应该是多亏了欧克文，怎么他就想到多洛丽丝那去了呢？  
一定是因为被气的，看来他要赶快把她抓到交给协会手里。


	7. Chapter 7

也不知怎的，多洛丽丝就走到了幻想文学的区域。  
偌大的图书馆里面人却并不是很多，也可能是将近年底，多数会来图书馆的人（学生、教师）都回去放寒假了。  
摆在幻想文学书架上面的其中一本书吸引了多洛丽丝的注意，那本书夹在博尔赫斯的《沙之书与莎士比亚的记忆》和科塔萨尔的《跳房子》中间，书腰上面几个烫金的大字写着“新大陆纪行”。  
多洛丽丝注意到这本书的原因及其单纯，因为以前在家的时候也常看到父亲在读。  
她现在还能回想出那时的情景。  
在静谧的夜晚，父亲左手边摆着一盏颇有历史的台灯，就着橙色的灯光，慢慢描绘书上内容。他在记笔记的时候总喜欢自言自语。一只手压着书页，另一只则在笔记本上涂涂写写。  
多洛丽丝小的时候很喜欢偷偷躲在书房门在后看父亲读书的样子，因为这让她觉得世界上有的不只是痛苦，还有一些别的什么。

抽出书本之后她一翻开，才知道刚才对世界地图感到的违和是什么。  
是的，她一直以来熟知的世界地图，并不是刚才那一本，而是手头的这幅。世界处于莫比乌斯湖的中央，如同一座小小的孤岛，而湖外则是广阔的黑暗大陆。  
父亲曾经说过大部分的人都对世界的真相一无所知，即使知道也会选择性地无视。那么，这个一无所知是否就是指的黑暗大陆的事情？  
但这样也很奇怪，明明包括父亲在内的很多人都知道这件事的真实性，为什么大家还会觉得《新大陆纪行》是幻想文学呢？

“在看什么？”

猝不及防地，少年刻意压低的声线出现在耳畔。她吓了一跳，手上的几本书差点一个没拿稳就掉到地上去。然后突然反应了过来——等等，这个声音是？

“金——唔唔？！”  
多洛丽丝一句话还没说出口，就被金的手捂住了嘴。

“这里是图书馆，要发作也得看场合吧？”  
这句话怎么听起来那么熟悉呢？多洛丽丝心里默默地想。对了，之前在网吧见到的时候好像也发生过类似的事情，那个时候真的好丢脸啊。  
就在多洛丽丝毫无防备地满脑跑火车的时候，一个冰凉的东西触到了她的手腕。  
是一副手铐。  
多洛丽丝震惊地看向金·富力士。  
不是因为手铐，而是因为在被铐上手铐的一瞬间——

“这个会强制让你进入「绝」的状态，以防再发生上次那样的事情。”  
金说的是在鲁鲁卡遗迹发生的事情吗？多洛丽丝浑浑噩噩地想到。  
“对不起…”她拼劲全力说出了这么一句话。

强制进入「绝」的状态。  
就在那一瞬间，她胸口跳动的那颗念力构成的心脏消失了。  
人在心脏停止跳动的4秒内就会开始眼前发黑，10秒以上会发生昏厥，7分钟以上，则会因为长时间的缺氧对大脑造成不可逆的伤害。  
大约10秒过去之后，多洛丽丝脚下不稳，直直地向地板倒了下去。  
金在那之后说的话什么也没听到。

金万万没有想到事情会变成这样。  
当他看到多洛丽丝站在图书馆抱着《新大陆纪行》，歪着脑袋冥思苦想的时候，还在心里想，这个人还不是很容易就被他找到了。  
金自信他在玩失踪的领域是数一数二的，同时这也意味着他在找人的时候也是数一数二的厉害。几个小时前他查到了多洛丽丝在首都买了身份证就跟了过来，然后在图书馆发现了她的行踪。他隐藏了自己的气息跟在多洛丽丝后面，没想到她居然毫无防备，悠哉悠哉地在图书馆里看起书来。  
他皱眉想道：是陷阱吗？  
然而这个想法在他跟踪多洛丽丝三个小时之后被他打消了。  
因为无论这是不是一个陷阱他都有绝对能成功的信心。  
然而看到她被强制进入绝之后顿时脸色煞白、即将昏倒在地的时候，他还是感到了一丝焦躁，伸手扶住了她。  
“多洛丽丝？喂…你怎么了？”  
他没有想到会是这样，真的是失策了。

多洛丽丝醒来的时候，发现自己躺在医院的床上。  
身旁是各种仪器滴滴答答的声音，床单和房间的四壁都白得刺眼，一瞬间她恍然以为自己回到了那个巨大的地下实验室。  
一时间她像是要窒息了一般连滚带爬地坐起来，却发现右手被手铐和床柱铐在了一起，只不过这次换成了普通的手铐。  
看到这样的景象，她才渐渐想起来之前发生了什么。  
是金…

她不自觉地用手抚上胸口。  
扑通。扑通。  
这是金的念吗？  
陌生的能量在她胸口处有规律地跳动着，让血液将养分带到身体四处，一阵阵暖意从胸口扩散开来。多洛丽丝忽然觉得有一点高兴。然后马上又觉得她一定是脑子坏掉了才会在这种情况下觉得高兴。但…  
果然还是好高兴。  
她看着右手腕上的手铐发愁，没有想到金居然还有这样的爱好？等等，不对，她想到哪里去了，之前不应该和欧克文一起看《穿裘皮的维纳斯》的。  
“醒了？”金推门进来问，脸色十分阴沉，“你的心脏是怎么回事？”  
他没记错的话当时多洛丽丝把史比奈留的心脏掏了出来，还放到了祭品盒子里。然而如今史比奈留活得好好的，反倒是她的心脏没了  
——若要说这其中没有关联，金·富力士是不信的。

多洛丽丝低着头没有回答他的问题，而是晃了晃手臂：“金，能不能先帮我把这个取下来？”  
“不能。”金没有一丝动摇、毫无感情波动地迅速回复了她的问题，接着又说：“你先回答我的问题。”  
“回答了你就帮我把手铐取下来吗？”多洛丽丝歪着头问。  
“视你回答的内容而定。”金平静地说。  
那就是不会取下来咯？多洛丽丝在心里撇了撇嘴。  
“那我回答了之后会怎样？”  
“我会把你交给协会。你身上的念很诡异，协会有专家会帮你。”  
专家？帮我？  
闪烁在多洛丽丝脑海中的画面是曾经看到过的——无机质的研究所，穿着白大褂的科学家，还有，身体被扭曲成绳状的人类、痛苦的哀嚎。  
多洛丽丝听到这句话有些激动：“你知不知道你在说什么？”  
“啊？你很烦啊，有完没完？”金不耐烦地回道。  
多洛丽丝沉默了片刻。  
“对不起。”  
“你要道歉的对象不是我。”金转过身去，“算了。你既然不说那我也不问了。麻烦死了。”  
金努力地将心理那份莫名其妙的焦躁压下去，却怎么也不见成效。他不知道到底发生了什么事，多洛丽丝也不愿意说，这种被蒙在鼓里的感觉让他前所未有地烦躁。而就在这个时候，他听到身后传来了轻飘飘的一句话。  
“…只有这件事情不行，所以抱歉了，金。”  
金此时突然反应过来不对劲，立马转回头去看。  
病床上已经空无一人。

可恶。又失算了吗。  
金感到了前所未有的懊恼，气得只想砸病床。但想了想还是忍住了没砸，因为他看到床上留了一张纸条。  
「谢谢你救了我一命，日后有机会一定报答。」  
他拿起那张纸皱着眉看了一会儿，然后将之团成一团扔到了一旁的垃圾桶里。  
“啧。真是没诚意啊混蛋，要报恩你有本事别跑啊？”  
于是金·富力士骂骂咧咧地走出了病房。

逃出病房的多洛丽丝把手放在心口，偷着笑了一下。  
“我才不要被抓去协会呢。金大概不知道协会其实早就知道我的事情了吧？不对，正确的来说知道我的事情的也只是协会中的一部分人吗。”  
“但就算协会真的有人不把我交回那里，也不能冒这个风险啊。”  
晃着右手只剩下半只的手铐，多洛丽丝想了想，私心决定还是先把这一半手铐留下来。  
算是…金送给她的第一份礼物？等等，这么说感觉好像有点奇怪？算了，不管他了。  
“那么，接下来去哪里呢？”  
总之先得把这一身病号服换下来。如此决定之后，多洛丽丝向着地图上显示最近的商业街走了过去。

总的来讲多洛丽丝在买衣服这件事上其实算新手。  
商业街上很热闹，人来人往，她就算穿着病号服上街也没人多看一眼，但是穿病号服上街和穿病号服逛商场是两码事。  
多洛丽丝就这样在众人诧异的目光中大摇大摆地走进了一家H&M，冬季嘛，衣服种类也更多样一点。她进了店之后这边逛逛那边挑挑，随手捡了几件毛衣，还有几条裤子。  
作为一个念能力者，其实她并不畏寒冬，你看她穿着一身轻薄的病号服出来转了这么老半天也没出问题就知道，衣服对于念能力者来讲基本上只起到装饰性作用。  
买好衣服之后，多洛丽丝顺便就在更衣室换掉了病号服，然后提着新衣服走出了店门。为了方便故她加购了一件外套，可以放手机什么的…  
等等……手机？  
手机钱包猎人证和身份证都在金手里啊，肯定是在她被换上病号服的时候被他拿走了。  
多洛丽丝掂量着手里沉沉的皮夹子，心道，还好我把他的钱包顺了过来。  
是的，多洛丽丝刚才用金的钱给自己买了几身衣服。第一次做这样的事情，她不禁觉得还挺愉快的。

当然了，另一方面，发现自己不光被人在眼皮子底下逃跑，还被顺走了钱包的金·富力士，就不那么愉快了。  
金的脸黑得像莫比乌斯湖被炸了一样。连欧克文这种不会念的菜鸡都能看出来在他头顶盘旋的不详之气。金似乎把这些积攒的不满全部发泄到了他的新计划之中——他要做一个给念能力者玩的真人游戏。  
大家都觉得他这个念头太不靠谱了。正常人哪会想用一整座岛做游戏？他们刚赚到的钱可不是给他这么糟蹋的！  
只有金自己觉得自己特别靠谱。他还和大家保证这个游戏的资金完全可以自给自足，不会动用法人组织的积蓄。关于这一点，红音和安德鲁是非常不信的。  
捣鼓游戏的同时金也不忘记顺便给自己的钱包定个位。  
盒盒，难道多洛丽丝以为拿走他的钱包还能溜得掉吗？太天真了！金·富力士是谁？金·富力士不可能没有万全的准备！  
不过钱包的定位技术是亚斯提供的就是了。金最大的财富不是别的，就是这么一帮无偿给他技术和信息支持的人。

而此时金·富力士的钱包正在往城市边缘走去。  
穿过了人头攒动、车水马龙的市区中心，多洛丽丝渐渐接近了这座城市相对来讲更贫困的地带，建筑物也从各式现代大厦变成了具有当地特色的民宅。  
这片区域的建筑排列得相当紧凑。也许是因为整座城市建在崎岖不平的山区地带，更让这里变得像迷宫一样弯弯绕绕，似乎走进去之后就再难走出来。  
多洛丽丝走在这样的小道上，不由得新奇起来。她以前从未见过这样有趣的街道，各式各样的小作坊、独立商户，和居民楼间或交织在一起。小店的门面都被各种商品挤得满满当当的，有的挂了风铃，有的摆了盆栽，几家店里还养了猫狗，好不热闹。多洛丽丝一时看得入迷，一个没注意，钱包就被一个长头发的小孩拿走了。  
好在她的反应还比较敏锐，即使小男孩的动作极其快速安静也被她发现了。对方也几乎在同一时间注意到了她的反应，向街道深处奔去。  
“等等！”多洛丽丝喊，快速追了上去。虽然理论上来讲她的速度比那个小孩要快得多，但这里的地形实在是不利于追赶，加上对方又明显熟谙这里的地理环境，一时间多洛丽丝竟然没能追的上他。  
追着追着，不知道从哪里冒出来了一群流浪猫流浪狗，也不知是不是多洛丽丝的错觉，连天上的鸟都多了几只。终于追上小孩之后，多洛丽丝一把抓住他的后衣领，搜罗了半天也没找出钱包来。  
“没用的，已经不再我身上了。”她听到那个小孩冷静地说，用隐藏在帽檐下稍显锐利的目光看着她。  
多洛丽丝放开了手，想了想，说：“是被那些动物带走了？”  
小孩一瞬间似乎有些惊讶她发现了这点，但很快便再次冷静了下来。似乎想要说什么，却被多洛丽丝打断了：“钱包就算了，那个钱包不是我的，你拿去也好。”  
想了想之后，她继续说道：“钱包的事情我不追究了，不过你可不可以答应我一件事？”多洛丽丝真诚地看着他。  
“…什么事？”男孩警惕地后退了一小步。  
“也不是什么大事，就是如果钱包的主人找到你，希望你能帮我拖住他。死缠烂打那种就好了，随便编个借口，比如让他收你为徒什么的。”  
“对了，我叫多洛丽丝，还没有问你叫什么名字？”  
“…凯特。”  
“那，凯特，可以拜托你吗？”  
凯特将信将疑地看着眼前的人，一时间没有说话。  
“他不是什么坏人，就算你烦到他也不会真的把你怎么样的。”大概吧。  
多洛丽丝说这句话的时候其实是有一点心虚的。她感觉现在的金和之前似乎有一点不一样了，但是又说不上来具体是哪里不一样。总有一种惹到他就会发生很可怕的事情的感觉。不过这些大概是她的错觉吧。  
“好吧。我答应你。”凯特盯着多洛丽丝看了一会儿之后说，“你应该没有说谎。”  
“谢谢，”多洛丽丝冲他微微笑了一下，从衣服兜里掏出来一叠纸币，“那个钱包里的现金都被我拿出来了，里面只有证件什么的，作为回报，这些还是给你吧。”  
一时间，凯特觉得自己刚才好像被坑了。 = =  
不过他还是沉默地接过了多洛丽丝递来的钱。

那天之后不久，凯特拿着他的“报酬”从面包店买了几块新鲜出炉的面包，在路上一边走一边吃，把多买的面包分给了身边的动物们。面包店老板在他付钱的时候一脸警惕地看着他，好像生怕他又顺走什么东西，或者他手里的钱是假的一样。  
因为不光要养活自己还要养活它们，凯特锻炼出了一身看家本领，和他的动物伙伴们配合得天.衣无缝，在这条街上（偷东西）几乎无敌手。  
只不过这次回到下水道深处的基地时，凯特看到了意料之外的人。  
那个人坐在他的动物伙伴们中间。头上裹着蓝灰色的头巾，看似随意地坐着却毫无破绽。那是凯特从未见过的、充满自信的人的姿态。甚至往日对陌生人极其不友好的几只都温顺地趴在他脚旁，甚至包括一只凯特花了好长时间才熟络起来的灰狼。看到这样的景象，他不由得吃惊地睁大了眼。  
“哦，你和这些家伙们住在一起吗？好有趣啊！”凯特听到那个人笑着对他说。  
一瞬间他就想到了，莫非这个人就是“钱包”的主人？  
凯特慢慢地走近他。  
“说起来，小子，你知道之前拿着这个的人在哪吗？”金举起他的钱包问。  
凯特眼角抽搐了一下，这个人喊他什么？明明看上去也没比他大多少好不好啊！真的靠谱吗？不过想到他已经拿了钱，只能硬着头皮上了。  
他摇了摇头：“钱包是我在维斯塔街捡到的。”然后又接着说道，“你是怎么做到的？”  
“啊？嗯——”金挠了挠鼻子，“你是说和它们？哈哈，因为好的猎人都会被动物喜欢吧！你肯定也能成为一个好的猎人。”   
猎人？  
“猎人是什么？”凯特忽然有点感兴趣。  
“猎人就是……”金看起来在思考怎么回答这个问题，“寻找不在眼前的「什么东西」吧。”  
不在眼前的…  
凯特一直生活在这个贫富差距极大的城市里，见过光鲜亮丽出入豪宅的有钱人，因为吃不到饭饿死在街边的人，来旅游的外地游客，匆忙上下班的普通职员。这个社会不公平的地方他见到太多了。但这些，都是「眼前」的世界。  
如果…如果有不一样的世界，会是什么样的呢？凯特不禁这样想到。  
不一样的，不在眼前的「什么东西」。  
“我也想成为猎人。”凯特开口对金说，“请教我怎样成为猎人吧。”  
听起来很不错啊，「猎人」这种职业。

“哈？！你说什么呢小子。”金表情徒然一变，笑容瞬间消失，“要当猎人你自己去啊，别来找我，我很忙的。”而且这么麻烦的事情他才不要干呢！  
然而凯特只是用坚定的眼神沉默地看着他，好像他不答应就是什么不负责任十恶不赦的人一样。金的眼角不禁也开始抽搐，开什么玩笑，他本来就不是什么负责任的人！这个锅他不背！  
“算了，你小子不知道她人在哪，我也不和你多说了，走了走了。”  
还是赶紧离开这个是非之地吧。金心里想到。  
“师父，我们接下来去哪？”  
身后传来的凯特的声音让金差点一个没走稳栽到地面上。  
他怎么这么倒霉啊！


	8. Chapter 8

多洛丽丝在拐角处遇到了一个男性。  
男性穿着一身体面的西装，一头微卷的波浪稍微有点长，在脑后被束成一个马尾。他懒散地靠在墙壁上，一手插兜，一手拦下了多洛丽丝。  
“我知道你需要什么，你是不是在逃避追踪？”他笑着讲到，“从你进城我就在看你了。你还记得我吗？”  
多洛丽丝皱起眉，仔细打量他的样貌：“你是…卖身份证的人？”  
男人满意一笑：“没错，就是我。”  
“我不光是卖给你身份证的人，还是刚才在医院里给你看病的医生。啊，对了，刚才街角卖风铃的也是我。”  
“我看到你偷他钱包的手法了，作为一个菜鸟，还算不赖。虽然速度和观察力够了，但还是缺乏意识。”说着，他用手指点了点自己的头。  
多洛丽丝警戒地看着他。  
他笑着伸出手：“我叫弗兰克。弗兰克·阿巴戈内尔。”  
多洛丽丝盯着他伸出来的手，没有握上去，开口道：“…多洛丽丝·福特。”  
弗兰克·威廉·阿巴戈内尔在19岁生日之前，在境外26个国家，境内50个州里，用伪造支票骗取了400亿戒尼。是萨黑路塔有史以来公认的最大胆的诈骗犯。甚至在猎人协会的悬赏单上也赫赫有名。  
然而多洛丽丝并不知道这一点，交换过姓名之后，她迟疑地开口问道：“你找我有事吗？”  
“实不相瞒，”弗兰克两手一摊，“我现在遇上了点麻烦，如果你愿意的话我可以教你怎么样不被抓到，但希望你能帮我一个忙。”  
“什么忙？”  
“你是福特研究所的人吧？”眼看着多洛丽丝听到这句话之后瞳孔猛地一缩，以迅雷不及掩耳之势攻了过去，弗兰克连忙举起双手，“喔啊，悠着点，小妹妹，我可禁不起你折腾。”  
多洛丽丝一只手擒住弗兰克的领带将他向下一拽，一只手撑住墙壁。弗兰克只得半蹲着被她按在那里。  
他看起来有点无奈：“你看，我就是个普通人，但之前造假支票不小心惹到了你们研究所，现在正在被追杀。不知道他们在我身上做了什么手脚，我走到哪好像都能被查出来。要是你能告诉我他们到底做了什么我就教你怎么消失，你觉得呢？”  
“他们知道你在这？”  
“他们抓不到咱们的，你放心，这就是我的厉害之处。就算他们知道我在哪也抓不到我。但不管怎么说，被人盯着背后的感觉还是很不爽啊。”弗兰克狡猾一笑，“怎么样，这个交易很划算吧？”  
多洛丽丝将信将疑地看着这个男人，思考了片刻之后开口：“你把衣服脱掉。”  
弗兰克愣了：“什么？在这里？”  
多洛丽丝皱眉：“快点。”  
弗兰克震惊地看着多洛丽丝，一边喃喃道“没想到这个小妹妹这么生猛”，一边慢吞吞有点不情愿地把西服外套脱掉。  
“还有衬衫。”  
“啊？”   
墙壁发出了咔嚓的声音。  
奈何武力敌不过，弗兰克只能默默听话。一颗一颗解掉自己的衬衫扣子。他心里很不是滋味，他一个二十好几的大男人，这是要在光天化日之下被一个十几岁的小姑娘劫财劫色了吗？  
脱掉衣服之后，弗兰克视死如归地闭上了眼睛。  
多洛丽丝的手放到了他的胸口。  
唉呀妈呀，不会来真的吧？弗兰克惊恐地偷偷睁开一只眼看多洛丽丝的举动。  
“你被他们抓到过，又逃出来了吧。”多洛丽丝冷静地说。  
“你怎么知道…”  
“被抓到的人这里都会有印记。”她的手放在弗兰克心脏上方的位置，“他们会在你的心脏植入芯片，用来记录数据和追踪。”  
弗兰克面色阴云不定，他的心情一下跌落谷底：“这么说…我一辈子都没法彻底摆脱了吗…妈的，早知道就不敲诈他们了。”  
多洛丽丝看到他脸上玩世不恭的笑容消失，忽然觉得有些内疚，安抚性地拍了拍他的肩膀，说：“从那里逃出来很不容易，你很厉害。”  
随后她又轻声说道：“你稍微忍一下，会有点痛。”  
弗兰克震惊地看着那个十几岁的小姑娘用手穿透了他的胸膛，疼痛袭来的下一瞬间，一种温暖的感觉包裹了他的全身，等他回过神来的时候，身上居然一点伤痕都没有，完好如初。  
多洛丽丝郑重地把一个染血的小小芯片递到他的手上：“扔掉这个，他们就找不到你了。”  
“谢…谢谢…”弗兰克接过芯片，觉得仿佛恍如隔世，面前的这个小女孩的形象在他眼中徒然高大了起来。  
多洛丽丝微不可见地笑了一下：“不用谢，那我走了。”  
“唉等等！”弗兰克慌忙爬起来，有些尴尬地不知道该把手放到哪里，又慌慌张张地从地上把自己的衣服捡起来穿上，脸上似乎还有一丝不自然的红晕：“说好的你帮了我，我就帮你，我不会赖账的。”  
“……”多洛丽丝沉默地看着他。  
弗兰克被看得有点不自在，咳了一声，然后从裤兜里递了一个新的身份证给她：“之前的那个不能用了，这个给你。”  
多洛丽丝接了过来：“谢谢。”  
她转身离开的时候弗兰克也跟了上来，多洛丽丝看了看他，并没有多说什么。但她不由得猜测之前金之所以能找到她也许和这个弗兰克泄密有关。如果是为了向研究所复仇之类的原因想给她找些麻烦的话，不知道此时他又为什么非要帮她。  
不过多了一个人说话…也许也不错吧。她这样想到。  
“你要去哪？”弗兰克此时又恢复了初见时吊儿郎当的样子，跟在多洛丽丝后面漫不经心地问了一句。  
“我想去看看世界树。”多洛丽丝说，想到不久后可以看到的壮丽景观，不由得露出了向往的眼神。  
“哦哦，不错啊，正好我也没去过，一起吧？”弗兰克说，“你现在手头有多少钱？”  
多洛丽丝想到这个有些发愁，她从金那里顺的钱都给凯特了：“一分也没有。”  
没想到弗兰克听到这句话反而露出了开心又狡黠的笑容：“那正好，我来教教你行家是怎么行走世间的。”  
多洛丽丝无语地瞥了他一眼，心里想，怎么她好像总遇到奇奇怪怪的人。

和弗兰克来到机场之后多洛丽丝问他现在该怎么办，弗兰克笑了笑，领着她来到机场后方的员工休息室，她不知道这么贸然进来是否合适，但见到弗兰克游刃有余的样子也就跟着过去了。  
“要让人抓不到你很简单。只要你不是你，就没人能抓得到你。这点你也想到了不是吗？不然也不会来找我卖身份证。但你虽然拿到了别人的身份，却不懂得如何好好利用。”  
“要骗过别人，首先要做的事情——”  
多洛丽丝想到了和欧克文看的电影，歪着头问：“先骗过自己？”  
弗兰克本来正在兴头上，被她这么一说嘴角抽了抽，“谁告诉你的这么烂俗的台词？快给我忘了它。要骗过别人，首先要做的事情——就是，拥有相应的知识。”

“你要扮演的这个人是个什么人？有哪些专业经历？哪些行业里会用到的专用名词？这些都是必不可少的知识。只有掌握了这些，才有不被怀疑的资本。”弗兰克挑眉说道，“一般人才不会闲到问你的出身经历和悲惨童年。但这些专业知识却是必不可少的。如果你是机长，比如说，你就得知道别人再问你型号的时候，问的是你专攻哪类飞行器。是DX80，还是707。”  
在多洛丽丝没注意的时候，弗兰克已经从衣柜里拿出了两套乘务员的衣服给她：“换上吧。我们去世界树看看。飞艇票免费。”  
多洛丽丝举着手里一套乘务小姐的服装，觉得弗兰克说的好像很有道理，她把衣服放在旁边的沙发上，正准备伸手把衣服脱掉——  
“等等！”她的举动被弗兰克制止了，只见弗兰克额头挂着一滴汗，指着右边的房间，“更衣室在那边。”  
“哦…”多洛丽丝抱着制服走了过去。  
好险好险，弗兰克在心里擦了把汗，他这样下去会不会被告恋童癖？

为了成为一个称职的乘务员，多洛丽丝照弗兰克吩咐的那样迅速把相关守则和知识过了一遍。然后在弗兰克惊异的眼神中在三十分钟之内把所有与飞艇飞行有关的知识都牢记在心。  
“虽然当初我为了拿律师资格证，复习了两周就考过了，但是这么厚的一本飞行手册你居然已经全部记下了？”弗兰克用看怪物一样的眼神看着多洛丽丝。  
“唉？”多洛丽丝也诧异，“普通人不都是这样的吗？”  
这是她身边的人，无论是金，还是欧克文，还是以前在研究所的大家都能做到的事情，导致多洛丽丝长久以来以为所有人都是这样的。  
“不不不…”弗兰克认输一般地把手扶到额头上，“算了，当我什么都没说吧。”  
“？”多洛丽丝歪着头看了看弗兰克。

于是两人成功混进了飞艇staff队伍之中。

多洛丽丝在飞艇上担任乘务员，弗兰克则是不知怎地混进了机长舱内成了副驾驶。不得不说弗兰克在这方面真的很有一手，多洛丽丝心里十分佩服。  
飞艇上会给乘客发送小零食和饮品，多洛丽丝推着餐车从一个一个地询问乘客的需要。然而到了这排，坐在最靠外的银发青年周身散发的气势与旁人明显不同，多洛丽丝心里惊诧，居然在这里还有这种等级的高手。  
“果汁，谢谢。”青年说完之后目光和多洛丽丝对上了，对方那如同捕猎中野兽一般具有穿透力的眼神顿时令多洛丽丝出了一身冷汗。那一瞬间她明白，他已经看破她并不是这里真正的工作人员。多洛丽丝不由得感到有些紧张，身体已经不自觉地进入了备战模式。  
然而青年似乎没有打算将此戳破，只是面色冷淡地接过了果汁，好像刚才那一瞬间什么都没发生一样。  
直到他旁边的乘客和多洛丽丝说要一杯咖啡她才从刚才的紧张状态回过神来，赶紧给乘客倒了一杯咖啡，然后把糖和奶精一道递了过去。  
这简直太糟糕了，多洛丽丝苦恼地想，但不是因为刚才那个明显很强的银发青年，而是气她自己，她必须学会控制自己的反应和情绪。  
不过，多洛丽丝回到乘务员舱之前回头看了一眼那名银发青年，这个人和金比起来…她甚至无法判断哪个更强。  
就在她看向青年的瞬间，发现青年侧过脸来，目光直勾勾地盯着她！  
又对上了！这个人的感觉未免太敏锐了！多洛丽丝看到那人的目光，像是某种无声的警告。如果她妨碍到他，那么，毫无疑问，这个人会没有一丝犹豫地杀了她——那就是这样的一种目光。

想到这里，多洛丽丝不由得警惕起来。也许这艘飞艇并不简单。  
要说为什么，便是因为那名银发青年的举止和姿态表明他一直处于临战状态。这也是为什么多洛丽丝在看到他的一瞬间就条件反射地进入了备战。这样的情况，说明他并不仅仅是简单地乘坐飞艇路过。  
他知道这艘飞艇上有什么人——或者东西，是需要如此戒备的。而这个级别的高手，如果他的目标在这艘飞艇上，完全可以做到不泄露一丝一毫的气息，就像当时金在图书馆对她做的那样。既然如此明显，那么很有可能他对目标信息知道的也并不完整。  
多洛丽丝能够本能地感觉到，这个人身上有着和金他们完全不同的某种东西，就像…对，就像西弗说她的时候一样，“浑身血腥气”。  
这个银发青年要找的…会是她吗？不对，多洛丽丝随即否定了这一点。她的事情父亲绝对不会泄露给机构之外的人。况且她也是临时决定混上这趟飞艇的，如果要购票则需要提前至少两天的时间。若不是遇到西弗，多洛丽丝也绝无可能登上这趟飞艇。这个人肯定是提前得知目标会在这里。  
是什么？她到底漏掉了什么？

多洛丽丝仔细回想她登上这趟飞艇以来看到的所有事情。  
首先是副机长的突然病假。弗兰克也是借着这个机会顶替掉了原本会被调来的副机长位置。然后是乘务员们对她这个新来的“实习生”的到来没有任何反应，好像心思完全不在这上面一样。  
既没有热情的问候，也没有好奇的疑问，更是连本来不应由她一个人来做的工作都直接交给她。  
不是因为她们对她放心，而是因为她们的注意力都不在她身上，这艘飞艇上所有的工作人员之间都弥漫着一种紧绷的气氛。之前多洛丽丝虽然觉得奇怪却并没有多想，但现在看来，恐怕他们也知道些什么。  
忽然她像想到了什么一样，顿时抛下了手中正在在煮的一壶新咖啡。  
不好！  
弗兰克有危险！  
多洛丽丝以最快的速度向机长室飞奔而去。

突然，平稳飞行中的飞艇发生了巨大震荡。随之而来的是可怕的爆炸声，然后整个飞艇开始不住向左侧倾斜。  
“来了吗。”银发青年放下了手里的果汁，微微抬眼，沉着冷静的样子和周围慌乱成一片的乘客形成了鲜明的对比。他不紧不慢地起身，活动了一下脖子和肩膀，好像叹气一样小声说了一句，“那么，开始干活吧。”

弗兰克在进入机长室的时候就发现了有什么不对劲。  
具体是哪里不对劲他一时半会儿也说不上来，但多年的直觉和经验告诉他这里有很不妙的东西。  
也许是空气中微微的震动，也许是机长看似平常却略显生硬的谈话。  
直到机长对他说出那句：“对了，和你一起来的另一个副机长跑哪去了？你把他叫回来看着，我去上一趟厕所。”  
弗兰克顿时瞪大了双眼。  
然而他还是镇静地回道：“你先去吧，我喊他过来。”  
等机长出去之后，弗兰克开始四处检查这间屋子。

发生巨大震动之后不就，飞艇的倾斜就渐渐平缓下来，甚至还一点一点回复到原本的状态。  
“左侧螺旋桨被炸毁，备用的螺旋桨已经启用。”这是多洛丽丝和众多乘客一起通过广播得知的情报。广播里弗兰克的声音冷静而克制，他安抚乘客不要惊慌，保持镇定，以防歹徒趁乱做出更多动作。  
此时多洛丽丝就站在机长室的外面。隔着一扇门，里面就是弗兰克。  
“居然是定时.炸.弹吗…”不知什么时候开始站在多洛丽丝旁边的银发青年喃喃道，看起来一点都不为所动。  
“你知道这里发生了什么事情吗？”多洛丽丝谨慎地向他发问。  
“你不知道吗。”银发青年看了她一眼说，“我以为工作人员都收到了事先通知，你不是猎人协会派来的人吗？”  
“协会…”多洛丽丝皱着眉重复这个词。

原来银发青年的名字叫席巴·揍敌客，是揍敌客家的杀手。前一阵收到了委托要暗杀一名臭名昭著的恐怖分子。恰好猎人协会也在近期得到了情报说这名恐怖分子会在这艘飞艇上出现，但席巴是要杀掉他，协会却想要活捉。  
没有人知道他的能力是什么，长什么样，叫什么名字，只知道此时此刻他应该身处这艘飞艇的某处。但之前一直没有人敢确定情报是否准确，直到刚才发生的爆炸，才让席巴彻底确定目标就在这艘飞艇上。  
“他应该是冒充了副机长登上了飞艇。”席巴面色平静地说，扫了一眼多洛丽丝“让开。”  
“等一下，现在里面的人是我的朋友。”多洛丽丝说，“应该不是你要找的人，他只是一个普通人。你要找的那个人恐怕现在正混在乘客中间。”  
说着，弗兰克打开了门，出来之后立马将门关死。他脸色煞白，和刚才广播里冷静的声音简直判若两人。  
多洛丽丝赶紧过去扶住了他。  
“机长有危险。”他说着，突然咳了一声，一口鲜血吐在地板上。多洛丽丝才注意到刚才开门时带出来的白色雾气。  
“那气体有毒。”席巴说。  
“我已经把飞艇设置成了自动飞行模式，启用备用螺旋桨之后键盘已经被我锁死了。这扇门不知道能挡得住多久，里面——咳咳咳。”弗兰克又咳出一口血，跪在了地上，“里面的那个东西还在不停地释放毒气，估计再过不久就会充满整艘飞艇了。我估算了一下，就算我们不被炸死，也只剩下大概30分钟的时间了。”  
由于是高空飞行，这艘飞艇整体是密封的结构，外界的大气压过低，如果贸然破坏这种密封结构，乘客的生命安全则无法保障。  
席巴眯眼看了看弗兰克和多洛丽丝，然后转身回到了乘客舱。  
大概是因为判断出弗兰克并不是他的目标。  
此刻多洛丽丝是有一些感谢他的，因为席巴的离开，多洛丽丝才敢施展那个能力。  
「大天使的呼吸」。这个能力自从遗迹之后三次无效使用，这是第五次。如果不尽快把对立面的能力释放出来的话，再过不久，如果累积到六次，就会出现无差别释放能力的情况，这是多洛丽丝不想看到的。  
弗兰克又感到了那种熟悉又温暖的感觉。一瞬间身上的不适全部消失了。  
他神色复杂地看着多洛丽丝：“感觉又被你救了一命。”  
“不用谢。”多洛丽丝眨了眨眼说，伸手把他拉起来。

等弗兰克和多洛丽丝赶到的时候，机长已经死了。  
多洛丽丝蹲下检查了一下尸体：“看起来是窒息死亡，不知道是敌人的能力还是什么，他当时应该就躲在这附近。”  
“说道能力啊，你们这些人是不是都有超能力？”弗兰克经历了刚才那一遭之后心有余悸，“这个世界真是太可怕了。”  
多洛丽丝摇头：“不是超能力，是‘念’。是运用生命能量的一种方式…”  
“等等等等，你还是先不要说了，我感觉这段话会变得很长。”弗兰克扶着太阳穴，有些头疼地说，“最近还真是倒霉，随便挑个交通工具都能遇上恐怖袭击。”  
“犯人应该还在乘客舱，我们先回去吧。”多洛丽丝说。

席巴说猎人协会也派人来了，多洛丽丝并不想被发现，不知道金有没有真的把她的事情汇报给协会，如果有的话…  
但现在这件事不是最重要的。  
事关200名乘客的性命。

然后，轰的一下，第二次爆炸发生了。


	9. Chapter 9

爆炸次二次发生，乘客舱已经乱成了一团。  
这时一名穿着高级西服的男性站了出来：“请大家稍安勿躁，我是特拉丁·纽特拉。此次猎人协会派我和手下来围剿恐怖分子，一定能将诸位安全送达目的地。”  
说着，几名面色严肃的人站在了特拉丁的周围，看起来他们就是协会派来的猎人了。

弗兰克来到一旁，特拉丁转向弗兰克，小声问他：“机长的情况怎么了？”  
“已经死了。”弗兰克也小声地回答，然后把和多洛丽丝发现机长尸体的过程和初步判断也一并告诉了特拉丁。  
现在这艘飞艇上唯一剩余的就只有他和另一个冒牌“副机长”，弗兰克不由得感慨，真是流年不利，几百年遇不到一次的情况都被他给撞到了。难道是因为他敲诈了太多钱报应来了吗？他是不是该去行善积德了？

多洛丽丝和其他乘务员一起帮助维持飞艇上的秩序。不知道第二颗炸弹炸的是哪里，好在并没有出现像上次那样的倾斜。  
在帮一位乘客系好安全带之后，多洛丽丝抬眼看了下正在商量对策的特拉丁和弗兰克等人，发现弗兰克正招手让她过去。  
特拉丁看到多洛丽丝之后颇为惊异：“没想到乘务员里也有念能力者…”  
多洛丽丝在他的表情中读出了猜疑和警戒，特拉丁正在思考她就是犯人的可能性有多大。  
她看了一眼弗兰克，弗兰克眼角闪烁着笑容，就好像在和她说“让我看看你能把我教你的东西用上多少吧”一样。

多洛丽丝无语地看着他。  
然后递出了自己的猎人证。

特拉丁没能认出她，说明至少他没有从金那里听说她的事情，这样就好办很多了。

“职业猎人？”特拉丁看起来更惊讶了，“难道你是会长亲自派过来的吗？奇怪，以前没见过你啊。”  
多洛丽丝索性将计就计：“会长他们也不确定那个人是不是真的会出现，就姑且让我跟着来看看。我的能力是治疗类的，所以遇到突发情况可以帮得上忙。”  
说完这一番话，多洛丽丝心情复杂，她从来没想到自己也有谎话张口就来的一天。  
弗兰克紧接着说：“是的，为了不引起恐慌，这件事只有我和机长接到了通知。”  
特拉丁点点头：“原来如此。治疗的能力的确很有必要，可以最大限度避免普通民众的伤亡，还是会长想得周全。”

特拉丁·纽特拉，22岁，和协会会长怎么也处不来，却又有雄心壮志想要在猎人协会做出一番事业。这次的委托就是在这样的背景下被他接下来的，如果解决得好，他在协会里也能有立足之地。他原本就怀疑会长也许不信任他，会另行安排别的人进来，而多洛丽丝的出现，恰好证实了他的猜想。也更坚定了他一定要完美解决这次事件的决心。  
其他几名特拉丁带来的业余猎人正在乘客之间游走，看似是在为保证他们的安全做检查，实际上却是在排查伪装成普通人的能力者。  
一圈下来，却毫无成果。

“也许对方有能够躲过侦察的能力。”多洛丽丝冷静地分析道，“他目前为止的所作所为都是依靠工具，并没有使用能力的痕迹。包括安置在飞艇上的炸弹，毒气弹，甚至还有可能他本人根本不在这艘飞艇上，只是把这些设备安插好就离开了。但在找到机长的尸体之后可以确定的是，就算他本人不在，也有帮手。”  
看到席巴不在乘客舱，她想了一想又接着说：“揍敌客家的杀手可能正在飞艇各处查看有没有漏网之鱼，现在我们人手并不多，所以我想客舱之外的部分交给他来办应该是比较妥当的。”

特拉丁的脸色看起来不太好，似乎并不赞同她的说法。也是，毕竟协会的目的是想要活捉恐怖分子，如果被揍敌客先找了人的话，任务就相当于只完成了一半…  
多洛丽丝心里也有一丝不愉快。都这种时候了，为什么他还在想这样的事情，难道不是要优先保证越快找到人越好吗？

这时弗兰克笑了一下说：“我倒是觉得人还在乘客中的可能性更大。”  
“哦？怎么说？”特拉丁问。  
弗兰克没有说话，只是笑着看多洛丽丝。  
多洛丽丝看到他这样的表情一时没反应过来，但马上就想到了什么，恍然大悟，喃喃道：“原来如此…原来是这样吗。”  
“什么？”特拉丁满头雾水。

“是时间。还有飞艇的结构。”多洛丽丝解释道，“从机长去厕所直到他被发现为止过去了大约10分钟，而他从机长室出去到发生爆炸为止时间不足3分钟。我大概在爆炸后2分内赶到机长室，这个时候席巴已经在那里了。即便卫生间不是第一案发场所，也需要犯人在这期短短的2分钟以内间使用什么手段把他运到那里去。从机长进厕所到爆炸发生为止的期间里，他一定在从机长室到卫生间的走廊中。”  
“而这条走廊两头连接的只有机长室和乘客舱。我从走廊到机长室的时候没有看到他，说明很可能是因为他在席巴到来之前躲在了卫生间里。然后用什么东西将自己盖住，避开了席巴的「圆」，再等席巴离开之后从厕所里出去到了客舱。而且必须是在席巴离开而我和弗兰克还没赶到的期间内，因为我们赶到案发现场的时候那里已经没有人了。”  
当时多洛丽丝分心去治疗弗兰克。而使用那个能力的时候必须全神贯注，没有注意到犯人是很有可能的。  
“10分钟之内，除非他有瞬移的能力，不可能从客舱的另一个出口逃走，因为一旦出去，失去障碍物的保护，就会被席巴的「圆」发现。”  
“然而如果他有瞬移的能力，大可不必这么麻烦。直接瞬移到机长室杀掉人再放毒就好了。也不用担心会和因为爆炸赶来的人撞上。”  
“所以，很有可能他现在就在乘客舱里。”

“但是…”特拉丁看起来颇为苦恼，他们也不可能一口气把乘客都干掉啊？对方有办法不被念能力者识破，这种时候如果有侦破类能力的人在就好了，“该怎么把人找出来？”  
“这种事情就交给我吧。”弗兰克笑着说，从背后拿出了一叠册子。仔细一看，那本册子居然是乘客名单，“要看一个人是不是装出来的，没有人比我更在行了。”

为了以防万一，弗兰克在上飞艇之后就把乘客的名单和购票时登录的个人信息过了一遍，姓名和长相他基本上都有个大概的印象。如果他们要找的人真的是另一个冒充的“副机长”的话，那他一定不在这个名单上面。  
早在刚来到乘客舱的时候弗兰克就开始观察每个乘客的神态、样貌，却没发现和名单不符的人。这只能说明一件事：遇害的人大概不只机长一个。  
那个人可能是杀害了其中一名乘客，然后伪装成他的样子混在其中，而这种伪装，大概就是多洛丽丝他们说的“念能力”吧。  
又或者…  
弗兰克站到特拉丁的面前，面对他和其他的猎人，扬起了一个灿烂的微笑：“犯人很可能在你的人中间啊。”

“什么？不可能！”特拉丁有些吃惊。  
特拉丁绝不会允许这样的错误出现在他经手的案子上！但是这个副机长的表情如此确信，他不得不感到一丝动摇。  
“是你干的吧？”弗兰克眯起眼睛走到一名壮汉面前，“虽然你扮得可以说是很完美了，但人的一些小习惯总会在不经意之间暴露你的身份。明显你平时的体型身高与现在不同，所以在走路和看人的时候会有些微的停顿和调整。”  
特拉丁不可置信地看向那个人。

“还不承认吗？等那位揍敌客先生回来一切就真相大白了。”  
真正的协会派过来的人恐怕已经被他干掉了藏在飞艇的某个地方，等席巴回来一看就知道这个人是不是有问题了。

“呵呵…”  
与身形完全不相符的声音从他的嘴中泄露而出，然后在众人的睽睽目光之下身体形态发生了扭曲，下一个瞬间，站在那里的人变成了一名黑发青年，细长的双眼毒蛇一样地盯着多洛丽丝。  
不知道为什么那个人的目光看得她背后发寒。多洛丽丝看到那人露出了仿佛来自地狱深处的邪恶笑容，然后嘶嘶地开口：“看你们玩推理游戏玩得那么开心，我都不忍心打扰，可惜…”

“你们推理的方向从一开始就错了。”

“真的是好久不见…109号。”

109号？是在说她吗？  
那一瞬间多洛丽丝如至冰窖，仿佛浑身的血液都冻结了一般，手脚冰凉，好像被蛇缠住了一样，动弹不得。  
多洛丽丝头脑里混乱非常，掺杂着惊异、紧张、恐惧和不解，她并不认识面前的这个人，但他却好像认识她。  
其他几名包括特拉丁在内的人也感受到了和多洛丽丝一样的摄人心魂的冰冷和恐惧，这个人…到底做了什么…

“不过…这么一看，真的是成长了不少呢。”他向她伸出了一只手，然而却在即将碰到她的时候停了下来，“这么说起来，「你」应该不认识我啊。真难过。”

“福特博士可是很想你呀。”

什么，他竟然是研究所的人吗？  
为什么她从来没见到过？

“不过，反正我的目的已经完成了…我玩得很开心哦。”他温柔地笑起来，终于把手放到了多洛丽丝的头顶，“替我…向「她」问好。”

面对那只伸过来的手，多洛丽丝不可置信地发现她竟然完全动不了。  
就在被碰到的刹那，她突然觉得胸口一阵闷痛，好像有什么东西即将破茧而出一样，迫不及待地撞击着她的身体内部，一瞬间她眼中的世界好像变成了血红色。  
扑通，扑通，扑通，扑通。  
啊啊…啊啊啊…

忽地，好像有一只手穿过了那个人的左胸，速度快得多洛丽丝竟然险些没有看清，下一个瞬间，那名青年就向后倒了下去。  
席巴手掌轻轻一收，捏碎了他的心脏。  
“任务，完成。”

多洛丽丝这才终于从刚才那种诡异的感觉中恢复正常。  
此时她脑海完全被一件事占据了——  
席巴是什么时候回来的？她竟然没有发现，太可怕了。  
如果刚才他的目标不是那个青年而是她，她应该已经死了。

角落里，一团团的白色雾气聚集在客舱四周，缓缓地向中心移动。

此时距离毒气充满整个飞艇，还剩下5分钟。

事情没有那么简单。  
当他们意识到问题出在哪里的时候，已经太迟了。  
5分钟，200人，1万2千米高空。  
怎么看他们都已经死定了。  
GAME OVER。这局游戏已经被将死了。从飞艇起飞的那一刻就已经注定了。  
除非能发生奇迹，不然谁也别想活下来。  
特拉丁拿出随身携带的手帕，擦了擦额头上的汗。

然而席巴和弗兰克两人却好像完全没有被这个惊人的事实影响到，也不像是视死如归的样子，总之就是很淡定。  
“安啦，其实我老早就把航线改掉啦。”弗兰克摆了摆手，“15分钟过去，我们现在的高度应该降到了5千米左右，谁去把飞艇豁个洞出来就ok了，不过咱们正下方应该是海，有谁不会游泳的一定记得穿好救生衣。”  
特拉丁松了一口气，原本以为这次会面临完败，不光死了犯人还搭进去包括自己在内的200名乘客，现在也顾不上那么多了，能安全逃离就好。  
他清了清嗓子，故作镇定道：“这件事情包在我们身上，请放心。乘客们请远离右侧舱门。”  
然后大手一挥，和他同来的几名业余猎人摆好了架势，看起来要靠武力把门给掀了。  
“哎等等！”弗兰克眼看不好，立马出声喊，“你们…还真豁啊？我就是打个比方，这扇门直接紧急开启就好了。”  
特拉丁一时间有些尴尬。  
将飞行手册劳记在心的多洛丽丝站了出来：“先请大家系好安全带，把救生衣穿好，救生衣就在座椅下方，打开紧急出口之后有氧气罩可以罩住口鼻。”  
然后和另外两名乘务员严格按照程序开启了紧急出口。

席巴站在一旁，若有所思地看了一眼多洛丽丝。  
刚才那一瞬间她身上爆发出来的威压，虽然仅有丝毫，又是短短一瞬，却让他不得不心生忌惮。  
非常危险。他的经验和直觉如此判断。  
他当时离得最近，所以也更加确定那不是错觉。那一瞬间，这个人的眼睛变成了漆黑一片，整个人的氛围都变得完全不同，好像变了一个人一样。  
而且目标人物还认识她。考虑到这次委托人的背景，席巴觉得回去之后有必要将此人的身份查清。  
于是多洛丽丝在不知不觉中就这么上了揍敌客家的警戒名单。

好在最后大家都平安无事，救援的飞艇很快就赶到了。特拉丁郑重地对弗兰克表示了感谢，说他有着一个优秀猎人应有的敏捷头脑、遇事沉着冷静的心态，和出色的判断力。  
“如果哪天考虑转行的话，欢迎您来参加猎人考试。”他矜持又不失热情地说道，活像是一名深谙镜头原则的政客，虽然此时此刻并没有镜头面对着他。  
弗兰克有些无奈地笑了笑：“谢谢，我会考虑的。”  
然后特拉丁又转向多洛丽丝：“还有你，也很感谢你前来协助，这次的事情，我一定会在会长面前好好汇报你的功劳的。”  
多洛丽丝想到自己扯的慌，一颗汗滴下来：“不…不必了，谢谢好意，本来我也没帮上什么忙。”要是他真的和会长说了，自己肯定露馅。  
和特拉丁道别之后，多洛丽丝问弗兰克：“你真的要去考猎人吗？”  
弗兰克愁眉苦脸：“算了吧，你们猎人干的事情可不适合我。再说了，我还在猎人协会的通缉名单上呢。”  
多洛丽丝听了点点头：“飞艇没了，离世界树还有一段距离，我们接下来怎么过去？”

“跑着过去。”金说这出句话的时候，凯特险些以为自己听错了。  
“跑着去世界树”这个提案太过惊世骇俗，虽然在同一个大洲，但他们现在的位置和那个传说中的世界树也差了十万八千里，他好一会儿才反应过来，金是认真的。  
“金先生…”金不让凯特叫他师父，所以凯特只能退而求其次，叫他金先生。这些天跟在金的身边，他算是知道了什么叫做真正的“强者”。虽然一开始有一点敷衍的情绪在里面，但越是和他相处，凯特就越是佩服金，觉得自己这个师父真的是没白认。  
只不过金是个非常随性的人，干什么事情都是怎么好玩怎么来，而且基本上是“乱来”，完全无视游戏规则，凯特被他折腾得够呛。  
“跟不上我的速度我可不管你。”金挑了挑眉。  
听到这句话凯特反而一扫之前的情绪，变得跃跃欲试起来。跑着去世界树吗…那就来试试吧！  
“是，我会尽力跟上的。”凯特说，脸上的表情也变得明亮起来。  
走在前面的金偷瞄了一下凯特的样子。嗯，这个小子还算是可塑之才嘛。光这几天就进步飞速，而且擅长和动物相处，虽然还是很麻烦就对了。  
他活动了一下肩膀，拉伸了一下左右两边的肌肉：“那么，出发吧！”  
搜的一下，两道残影就这样消失在了茫茫森林之中。

世界树周边已经被开发成了旅游地带，到处都是各种相关的周边产品和小零食。有印着世界树的钥匙扣，冰箱贴，明信片，还有小馒头。多洛丽丝睁大了眼睛看着这出乎意料的繁荣景象，感觉眼花缭乱，根本转不过来。等反应过来的时候她已经沉迷逛集市忘记自己来这里原本的目的了。  
到了之后弗兰克表示需要休息一下，先找了个旅馆去睡觉。于是多洛丽丝一个人跑出来在景区乱转。  
左手拿着一个世界树馒头，右手拿着几只烤串，多洛丽丝正在一家介绍各国著名景点的旅游社广告牌前聚精会神地看他们的宣传片。

诶。那个魔兽长得好奇怪。  
居然还有这么大的船。  
这些石像看起来好棒。  
那尖尖的东西居然也是陵墓吗？

多洛丽丝的知识储备分为三大类：一类是在研究所的时候学到的专业知识，主要是关于黑暗大陆的生物和人体的；一类是从父亲书房里看到的各类古籍和密码、语言类书籍（很可惜，父亲的书里都没有图片）；再有就是自从遇到金和奈留他们之后，学到的所有其他知识。  
而这其中，多洛丽丝最喜欢的就是第三种了。

旅游社的宣传片拍的很好看，各种绚丽的画面配上令人心潮澎湃的音乐，多洛丽丝看着就打心底感觉世界非常美好。  
这个世界这么大，比她原本想象得大多了，不是地理意义上的大，而是包罗万象的大。因为它容纳了这么多不同的人和事物。以前她只知道理论上世界是个什么样子，却从没有过实感，真正在她眼前的永远只有实验室冰冷的四壁和那栋令人窒息的大房子。  
无论是她以前生活里的那些人，还是之后遇到的这些人，就算彼此千差万别，他们都是“可以”存在在这个世界上的。  
想到这里，多洛丽丝不由得用手抚上心脏的位置。不明物自从复活了奈留之后就一直在沉睡，之前在飞艇上的那种感觉并不是遗迹里的不明物。到底是什么？

109号是什么？  
「她」到底是谁？  
在鲁鲁卡遗迹的时候到底发生了什么事情？为什么她会杀掉奈留？  
为什么她的行为不受自己的控制？

「我」到底是什么？  
「我」真的也可以存在吗？

两种不同的心情交织在一起。  
一方面，她真心地为能够这样在世界各地见识不同的人和事感到高兴；但另一方面，心底隐隐的不安却总也无法散去，像乌云一样笼罩在短暂的快乐之中。

其实也许金说的是对的，也许父亲也是对的，她不应该像这样不受控制地在外面闲逛，她的存在对其他的人是一种威胁。就像一颗不知道什么时候会爆炸的定.时.炸.弹。  
奈留的事情之后她一直对这些问题避而不见，就好像不去思考它们就不存在一样。但是经过在飞艇上那一遭，她不得不开始正视这些疑问。  
她这么任性地不顾父亲的想法，不顾大家的想法，真的可以吗？  
她真的有资格像奈留一样追求自己想要的东西吗？  
很明显…她和他们是不一样的。  
也许她其实并没有资格去奢求什么快乐。

不知不觉手里的烤串已经冷掉了，多洛丽丝愁眉苦脸地看了一眼没吃完的烤串，却惊异地发现她吃到一半的烤串突然被另一个人拿走了。  
“想什么呢？”猝不及防地，金就这么出现在了她面前，两三下把抢过来的烤串吃完了。光是吃完还不够，还撇了撇嘴，嫌弃似的来了一句：“凉的。”  
他还是以前的样子，看起来那么理所当然地站在那里，好像什么都没发生过一样。

不知道为什么一看到他，她就突然什么都不想想了。一颗悬着的心就好像回到了地面，好像突然就安心了。  
多洛丽丝不禁觉得眼眶有点发酸，她努力地瞪大眼睛眨了眨，为了不在金的面前就这么哭出来，但这个努力还是失败了。  
“金…”眼泪出来之后她一直紧绷的神经突然就再也绷不住了，泪水像堤坝崩溃一样倾泻而出，肩膀不停地抽搐，哭得太凶，还打了几个嗝，鼻涕眼泪糊了一脸，“呜呜呜呜…你来了…”  
本来金还想为了偷钱包的事情好好教训她一顿，这么一搞他顿时手足无措：“等等，等等，你别哭呀。”怎么就突然哭起来了呢！金表示完全不擅长应付哭鼻子的生物。无论是女人，小孩，还是魔兽。

凯特站在一旁心里默默地想：师父这是干了什么事情把人给吓哭了？因为抢了她的烤串吗？不对啊，我偷她钱包的时候也没有这样啊？


	10. Chapter 10

人类以外的动物很少会在伤心的时候流眼泪。  
在别的陆生灵长类动物中也没有出现过这种现象。  
这种浓度0.9%的盐水液体的成分，本质上和血液是极其相似的。  
眼泪中含有盐分。而在进化中，这种因为情感波动而大肆浪费盐分的行为无疑是对物种极大的不利。  
所以从某种意义上来讲，哭泣是人性一种极致的体现。这种行为如此奇特，以至偶尔会有人感慨，有眼泪的地方就还有希望。  
有眼泪的地方，就还有光辉，即使是在最黑暗的时刻。  
微小的，人性的光辉。

但哭泣这个行为本不该出现在多洛丽丝的身上。如果可以拿去做化验的话，她眼中液体的成分和普通的人类有所不同。  
多洛丽丝的程序中没有设置哭泣这一项。  
她自己并不知道这件事情。

她知道的只有，在她记忆里，无论是生理上的疼痛还是精神上的折磨都没有让她流下过眼泪。为了确定她的能力极限在哪里，多洛丽丝参与过无数千奇百怪的实验。其中一次实验中他们发现，她的能力对她自己无效。但即使她的肢体残缺不齐，也没流下过一滴眼泪。  
然而此时，多洛丽丝却只觉得几个月来的不解、纠结、悔恨，全数变作眼泪，倾泻而出，她用颤抖的声音断断续续地说了一大堆话。关于奈留，还有大家，他们再也不能回到从前了。

金两只手都不知道该往哪放。以前米特哭的时候他就不知道该怎么安慰，每次都是故作高深，显示出他是多么的可靠，然后找个借口把她支走。  
比如以前米特躲在树洞里被他找到之后大哭的时候，他就在她扑上来之前，恰到好处地拉开距离，说她家人都好担心啊，他们得赶快回去。于是米特在他一句“回家吧”之后也安静了下来，乖乖地跟着走了。  
嗯，好吧，他知道这样的做法很狡猾啦。但有什么办法，他完全不擅长应付这类场景（和情绪）。在感觉到米特对他那种微妙的依赖心和稍稍超越亲情的情感之后，他就觉得大事不妙，应该赶快离开了。  
然后他就跑了。跑去开发遗迹了。

但多洛丽丝这个哭，他能说啥？再来一句“回家吧”吗？但好像不太对啊，红音他们还没打算原谅她。说“不是你的错”？这件事虽然金觉得最大的责任在他自己，但难道她就一点错都没有吗？就光是隐瞒情报这一点就够她吃一壶了。  
金对多洛丽丝的感觉其实很矛盾。一方面他的确对这个人印象不错。主要是因为猎人考试和之后相处的时候发现她本质上并不坏，甚至可以说是善良的。  
尤其是后来，他发现她逐渐发生了变化。不再主动回避和他人的接触，偶尔也会露出笑容（他承认，笑起来真的挺好看的），听到有趣的事情眼睛会闪闪发光，做事情也挺认真，平时头脑转得还快，说话方便，虽然有的时候虽然天然呆吧，但也还挺可爱的。而且很强（虽然这一点她自己似乎没有自觉），于是他对她也有那么一点强者间惺惺相惜的感觉。  
本来他以为这些变化足矣让他信任她，本来。

但他的判断还是出错了。她做出那样的事情，他最气的是自己，但还是会迁怒到她，为什么她就不能按照他安排好的那样表现？为什么？  
甚至他都隐约察觉到了多洛丽丝后来对他的感情产生了微妙的变化，为了保证成功率，他还时不时地带一带节奏。但最后怎么还是出了问题？  
是啦，他知道利用别人的真心不是什么好人干的事，但他本来也不是什么好人啊，最后事情成了再找个理由拒绝掉不就好了？  
凭什么她非要打乱他的如意算盘？  
虽然，是啦，的确，他偶尔也会对她产生一些这样那样的想法，比如盯着胸部看的时间偶尔会有点长啊，感慨一下腿型不错啊，但这不是很正常吗！他是个健康的男性！这并不妨碍他该干什么干什么。

——唉，等下，那是什么味道？  
在最初的慌乱逐渐平息后，金那常人所不能比的嗅觉在多洛丽丝身上捕捉到了一丝若有若无的气味。像是男士用古龙水的味道。  
然后他的脸色变得有些难看。好吧！撤回前言，他还是不爽，就算她告白了他也要先吊着！

终于，多洛丽丝哭够了，她吸了吸鼻涕，感觉浑身都轻松了不少。  
她暗暗在心里下定了决心。是的，她不应该逃避问题，要做就要做得堂堂正正，她要回去找到父亲，把一切问个清楚，找到解决方法，然后明确地告诉他，她不会再待在研究所了。有必要的话，把研究所毁掉也在所不惜。  
而她……如果她真的是不受控制的怪物，那么，自我毁灭的觉悟她也做好了。  
无论是出于什么样的目的，那么残忍的做法，拿活生生的人来当实验品，都是不行的。不能再有人为此受苦了。  
父亲的做法是错误的。  
但是她不能把金牵扯进来，他不知道那些人有多么可怕，能做出多么惨无人道的事情，这件事情，她必须一个人做。  
也许这是他们最后一次见面了，多洛丽丝想着，心情竟然变得柔软了起来。

既然决定要直面一切问题，那么“那件事”也是她必须要面对的。擦干净眼泪，多洛丽丝明亮的双眼看着金，她微笑着说：“金，还记得我之前说，遗迹之后有话要和你说吗？”

金一个激灵。感觉要糟。不会吧？这种时候？不要他想什么就来什么啊。

“我喜欢你。”

她大大方方地说，笑得很轻松，阳光照在她的脸色，打上了一层金色的光晕。她的双眼中还残留着泪水的湿气，波光粼粼，脸颊因为哭泣微微泛红，一时间金竟然看呆了。

“你是我第一个喜欢上的人，如果可以的话，真希望能一直和你在一起。”

但是，很可惜，你我之间的缘分，大概也只能到此为止了吧。  
那个研究所，如果不是抱着必死的决心，是不会被震撼的。它背后的势力太大，即使只是毁掉它的表面，以后一定还会有类似的机构蹦出来。  
如果还能活着见面的话，我再以你的“同伴”自称，会不会有些过分？  
毕竟在你心里我大概已经不是同伴了。是我自己毁掉了这份羁绊。  
你以后一定能找到比我好得多的人，如果我不是我，我们是不是有可能像电影里一样谈恋爱呢？  
虽然我知道不太可能啦，你看起来也不是那么喜欢我。

听到这番话的金就那么愣在了那里。  
一次又一次，多洛丽丝的行为超出了他的预测和掌控。本来这次找到了她是他的胜利，但他却一点胜利的感觉都没有。

就在金愣住的时候，多洛丽丝回想了一下和欧克文一起看的电影，里面男主角告白之后一般都有一个充满爱意的吻。

于是她凑过去，轻轻地在金的嘴上啄了一下。罢了，后退了一步，开心地笑了起来。

“嗯，我要说的就是这些了吧。”她对自己颇为满意，“很开心能认识你，金。”

金感觉自己的大脑似乎在那一瞬间死机了。

金第一个想法是：完蛋了。  
第二个想法是：嘴唇好软啊，好舒服。  
第三个想法是：糟糕，这货是认真的。

没有什么比认真的感情更可怕了。  
古龙水？那种事情不要管了，他现在只想跑得远远的。  
但是手脚却不听使唤。  
心底里那种奇异的暖洋洋的感觉是什么？好可怕！

“金先生，”凯特拽了拽金的袖子，“回神了，她要跑了。”

什么？！

金反应了过来，看到多洛丽丝逐渐消失在人群中的身影，气愤地想：不带这样的！向来只有他吃了就跑，她怎么能做出这样的事情？他还没跑呢，她反倒先跑了？  
不可饶恕！  
这下他非把她抓回来不可！让她好好体会一下被人晾在一边的感受！  
还有，那个“很开心能认识你”是个什么鬼！她以为立个永别flag就能逃得掉吗？太小看金·富力士了！  
好气啊！

目睹全程的凯特默默站在一旁，不发表观点。

弗兰克在宾馆的高级套房里面美滋滋地睡了一觉，醒来的时候才下午四点左右，他琢磨着如果这会儿去世界树没准还能看个日落，惬意啊。  
看完日落，等天黑了再去吃个夜宵，晚上吹着夜风，逛逛小店，生活就该如此美妙。  
敲门声响起，他心想大概是多洛丽丝回来了，心情愉快地过去打开了门：“我说多洛丽丝，我们待会直接——”  
一句话没说完，弗兰克敏锐地发现多洛丽丝身上发生了什么变化。也许是整个人的氛围，也许是因为她那从未有过的如释重负的表情，也许是那双明显哭肿了的眼睛。  
弗兰克突然感觉心里好像沉了一块石头，膈应得很，他一转之前的轻松愉快，严肃地问：“发生了什么事？”  
“弗兰克，对不起，不能和你一起去世界树了…”多洛丽丝抱歉地看着他，“明明咱们约好了的，可是我现在有不得不去做的事情。”  
“谁欺负你了？谁要是欺负你了我们去欺负回来，把他银行账号搬空。”  
多洛丽丝噗嗤笑了一下，摇了摇头：“没有。”  
“那是怎么了？发生了什么事？”弗兰克不由得有些担心，多洛丽丝的样子看起来不对，很不对。  
虽然乍一看她似乎是更轻松洒脱了，但弗兰克却知道，这样的神态，是一个坦然赴死的人才会有的轻松，是虚伪的幻象，回光返照一样的东西。  
他知道…因为他也曾有过类似的经历。  
虽然和多洛丽丝认识也没有几天，但是他就是很不放心。多洛丽丝虽然很强，但有的时候缺心眼，一骗她就上钩，真的不知道会干出什么傻事来。她毕竟还是个十几岁的孩子。  
弗兰克十七岁那年，父亲破产，父母离异，为了夺回以前的生活，他一个人开始了在世界各处流浪的生活。  
但是失去了的东西就是失去了，任何挽回的努力都是徒劳，这个道理他好几年之后才突然恍悟。已经回不到过去了。无论他多么努力。  
属于父母和他的幸福已经到期了，在他十七岁那年。  
如果可以选择的话，他希望他的家庭永远都能美满快乐。不应该有那么多十几岁的孩子像他一样，被环境逼迫得不得不面对生活最糟糕的一面。他是这么希望的。  
弗兰克知道，这些都是他一厢情愿的期待，社会从来都不公平，很多人甚至连他有过的童年都不曾拥有。他在高级餐厅吃饭的时候，就有哪个地方的孩子正在地沟里艰难地求生，为了一顿饱饭苦苦挣扎。  
然而远在他乡的陌生人他也许无能为力，但眼前的这个人他却不想就这样让她去做什么冒险的事情。好歹她也救了他两次命，如果这点人情都还不上的话，他一定不会原谅自己的。

多洛丽丝抬起头直面他不赞同的视线，笑了一下：“不用担心，我没事的。”  
“不行。你不说清楚我就不让你走。”弗兰克说。  
“……”多洛丽丝有些惊讶地看着弗兰克，这是他第一次用这么强硬的态度讲话。一直以来弗兰克说话的时候都有一种漫不经心、戏耍一般的感觉，她突然意识到，他是…  
他是真的在担心。  
啊，原来他也是一个好人啊……多洛丽丝心想，这种被人关心的感觉真的是非常美好，就像回到了和奈留他们在一起的时候一样。  
既然弗兰克这么说，那她也没有必要隐瞒：“我要去阻止父亲——不，福特博士做的事情，那个研究所是不应该存在的。放心吧，我会和父亲好好说，我的话他应该还是能听进去的。”  
“你要回去那个福特研究所……？”弗兰克喃喃地说道，他从那里逃出来简直九死一生，本来以为多洛丽丝和他一样在逃避那边的追踪，怎么也想不到她居然是那个福特博士的孩子。那个地方简直是他此生最大的噩梦，别说回去了，就是想一想他都不乐意。  
看到弗兰克一副失神的样子，多洛丽丝走过去握住他的双手：“不用担心我，我会没事的，只是这个问题是我必须去面对的。”  
弗兰克神色复杂地看着多洛丽丝，她在说谎，但是他明白，自己已经不能继续追问了。  
良久，他苦笑了一下，他真是，连一个十几岁的小女孩都不如啊。

“我还答应了你要教你诈骗技巧呢。”  
“嗯。”多洛丽丝点头应道。  
“你到时候回来了，打这个号码，肯定能找到我。你什么时候来找都行，我等着你。我们可以去世界各地，把好玩的地方玩个遍。世界树我也不去了，说好一起去的，等你回来，我们再去看。”  
“好。”  
“还有那个把你弄哭的家伙，到时候我们把他的银行账号搬空。全都拿去挥霍掉。”  
多洛丽丝看起来有些为难：“这个还是算了吧。我怕他…”  
“怕他什么啊！不用怕，有我呢。”  
“…怕他讨厌我。”多洛丽丝说，弗兰克一时噎住了。  
“……你喜欢他？”  
“嗯。”多洛丽丝笑了起来，“最喜欢了。”  
弗兰克只觉得一口郁结之气憋到胸口，原本想说的话一个字都吐不出来了，他的内心仿佛有一万匹草泥马在狂奔——靠！他只想对天比中指！  
这特么都什么跟什么！为什么好姑娘都喜欢渣男（难道把喜欢你的人弄哭还不算渣吗）？为什么为什么！他这么优质的好男人怎么就没人考虑一下？上次也是，好不容易遇到的漂亮姐姐张口就跟他要钱（虽然他最后也掏了，那是他第一次也是唯一一次花钱上床），他到底是干了什么伤天害理的事情（偷银行的钱不算，银行都是大恶棍），怎么这么倒霉的事情总叫他遇上？？  
弗兰克开始严肃地考虑要不要去日行一善改改运势。

和弗兰克道别之后，多洛丽丝查了查地图，她其实并不知道福特研究所的具体位置（因为每次出入都有专人接送），只知道大致上是在流星街。所以总之她打算先往流星街去。流星街位于优路比安北部的沙漠地带，多洛丽丝穿着一身浅色的斗篷在沙漠中前进。即使是在冬季这片地区也相当炎热，浅色可以反射一部分阳光，减小日晒带来的压力。  
望着眼前连绵不断的沙丘，多洛丽丝只觉得完全分不清方向，唯一值得依靠的手机也没了信号，她彻底迷路了。  
方圆几十里以内不像能充电的样子。多洛丽丝不由得感到了一丝绝望，她太低估沙漠的威力了，白天炎热，夜晚寒冷，还时不时有沙尘暴；不对，应该说是她太高估自己找路的能力了。以前有金带路，后来又有弗兰克，事实上她除了查地图，涉及到真正找路的事情一件都没做过。在现代都市之间因为有现成的交通工具所以还好，但这种荒郊野岭，她真的没辙。  
这种时候要是金在的话…  
不行不行，她摇了摇头，不能什么事情都靠别人。她必须自己学会处理这些事情，包括找路。  
头顶的太阳在白天的时候几乎一直处于正上方，现在靠太阳的位置判断方向是不太可能了，看样子，她似乎只能等到傍晚太阳下山的时候。  
这么想着，多洛丽丝看到远处似乎有一片不是沙子堆起来的山丘，她知道自己看到的不是海市蜃楼，因为那股味道实在是太熟悉了。  
流星街。  
真的是好久不见。从她上次离开应该有半年了，这是她第一次离开这么久。虽然准确地讲她其实并没有见识过流星街的全貌。因为几乎所有的时间都被关在研究所里面。  
她这个算不算是幸运值EX？多洛丽丝想到了和亚斯他们打的游戏。似乎用来描述这种歪打正着的情况在合适不过了。  
快要走到流星街外围的时候，多洛丽丝看到了一个浑身是伤，奄奄一息的人。  
是个小孩。  
就这么放着不管的话肯定会死的。  
但是…

“救…”嘶哑的声音从那个孩子口中传来，小到几乎让人听不清楚，但多洛丽丝还是听到了。他说“救我”。  
一瞬间她心间的疑虑被悉数抛下，多洛丽丝使用了她的念能力，「大天使的呼吸」。男孩的伤势瞬间痊愈，他浑身血污，眼神却明亮异常，好像黑夜里伺机而动的猛兽。似乎下一刻就要向多洛丽丝袭来。  
顿时，他金色的瞳孔却猛地一缩，以异乎寻常的速度拉开了和多洛丽丝的距离。  
下一个瞬间，巨大的黑色将她包裹，以她为中心，半径二十米内的一切生物——天上的鸟，地上的蝎子和蛇，都在一瞬间变成了碳粉。  
那股邪恶又强大的力量让他心生颤栗的同时却忍不住兴奋了起来。  
很强…很强！这种力量…正是他…渴望的那种。

再次睁开眼的多洛丽丝，眼中尽是无穷的黑暗，她的气也从原本近乎透明的白色变成了沉重的黑色，她用那双渗人的黑眼睛看向被救了的男孩，咧嘴笑了一下。  
被救了的男孩——今年11岁的飞坦——只觉得一股寒气从头到脚灌注到身体里。

“真是没有礼貌呐，有你这样对待救命恩人的吗？”

他可以确定，这个人已经不是他刚才看到的那个人了。

听到“恩人”这个词的一瞬间，飞坦几乎控制不住大笑的冲动。  
别开玩笑了。  
他认得那张脸，死都不会忘记。他怎么可能忘记「那个人」？  
109号。福特研究所的宝贝王牌。他们最得意的研究成果。  
也是他最痛恨的存在之一。  
他当然记得，无数次他命悬一线的时候，看到那张脸之后心底涌现的绝望和恨意。无数个夜晚，他在脑海里一遍又一遍地描绘如何让她露出令人畅快的痛苦表情。如果能让那个人生不如死，他一定会开心得不得了。  
想想那张脸因仇恨而扭曲，却不得不被迫接受一切痛苦的样子，就非常美好。  
但是现实很残酷，他不够强，所以这一切都只能是想想而已。

 

「多洛丽丝，快醒醒。」

一下下敲响的是教堂的钟声。

多洛丽丝清醒过来的时候，首先听到的就是这种忽远忽近的钟声。  
夕阳透过彩色玻璃照进屋来，四散在地面上，碎成一片片的光斑，教堂的穹顶如同远古生物巨大的骨架将她笼罩在其中。此时一切都还是死寂，就好像是在宇宙开端之前，或是万物陨落之后。  
空气里飘荡着微小的浮尘，安静地游动在阳光的缝隙之中。  
唯一扰乱它们漂浮的就是人的呼吸。每次吸气和呼气都会为室内的气体带出一串涟漪，只有在那时，它们移动的速度才会增加，但很快又会和缓下来。  
有那么一瞬间，她忘记了自己是谁，忘记了身在何处，就只是坐在那里。好像一切都是理所当然。一切意义都消失了，感官却反而因此变得丰富了起来。  
单个意义的消失带来的是复数的诞生，此时此刻，无和无限最为接近，她只是单纯地存在着，和世间千千万万的物质一样，没有目的，没有原因，仅仅是“在场”。  
随之而来的，是一种从未有过的安心。  
这虚无的满足却没有持续很久。

“这些飘在空气里的东西其实大部分是人体的死皮和碎屑。”

生活越是困难的地方，信仰的力量就越是强大。  
流星街组成部分的百分之八十都是废弃物和垃圾，剩下的则是由这里的居民亲手造就的建筑，其中有些的确是用废弃物重新搭建而成，但也有一些用的是实实在在的砖瓦和水泥。  
这座教堂就是如此。墙壁由泛黄的石砖垒成，四周是彩色的玻璃窗，正对着大门，在教堂深处，还有一座白色的十字架。

罗伯特·福特坐在教堂的第一排长椅上，出神地望着前方，喃喃地开口道：“很神奇，不是吗？这些浮尘虽然是死物，运动的规律却极其类似生物种群。无论是什么样的微粒都会有的布朗运动，意味着即使是活物也必然遵循这一规律。有的时候让人不禁怀疑，所谓的生物和这些无机物到底有什么不同。”

有人的地方就会有垃圾。但人们为了让生活看起来更加美好，不可能将垃圾留在眼前。他们为此做出的一次努力是厕所和下水管道系统的建立，将污秽聚集在了看不到的地下。另一次努力则是垃圾场的选择，把每天大量生产的垃圾埋葬在无人的沙漠中间。久而久之，一些难以被社会所容的人也在这里安居，形成了今天的流星街。

人和动物的区别，有哲学家认为，在于人会建造厕所。  
人和动物的区别，有心理学家认为，在是否于善于幻想。

两者的结合便成了流星街诞生的根基。流星街是社会的“厕所”，是人们为了粉饰太平必要的存在。维持幻想的表象，抛弃污秽的存在，是一种独属于人类的媚俗。

“那么，生物之所以为生物，是因为拥有自由意志吗？”

流星街的信仰也大多是由那些人带来的。但由于土壤的特殊性，演变成了一种脱离其他流派的信仰体系，只有教堂的建筑风格还保留着外界的影子。  
这里没有定期的礼拜，也没有外界常见的唱诗班，但却有一点和一切宗教保持着一致，那就是信仰必定伴随着权力。教堂的人相对于其他流星街的居民而言，总有这样或那样的特权，这一特征到底是有人刻意为之的，还是自然形成的，已经无从考证了。

“又或者，我们为什么会在这里？”

而这座教堂的真相就是——站在它背后的不是神明，也不是魔鬼，而是福特研究所。  
原本停留在教堂屋檐处的乌鸦忽地发出两声凄厉的啼鸣，煽动翅膀飞向了远处，一下带动了所有附近的鸟类，一瞬间，天空变成了黑压压的一片。  
罗伯特露出了稍显困扰的笑容：“自由意志这个东西，真的很神奇，是不是？”

“人做出的决定有多少是出于理智或者自由意志，又有多少是出于生物性的冲动？我们总以为自己有选择的自由，但人的意志比想象中更容易被.操控。一点点物理上的刺激，就会让同一个人做出完全不同的选择。”

“不久之前还有实验发现感觉往往比理智更先一步做出判断。当被试者认为自己做了一个出于理性思考的举动时，他往往不自知，自己早已被其他的因素控制了。然而我们却出乎意料地对人工智能的自由意志相当的宽容，仅仅是通过图灵测试就能称为智能的话，那么假象成真也并无不可。这么看来，人和机器的差别似乎也不是很大。”

罗伯特的声音回荡在空旷的教堂中间，多洛丽丝安静地听着他的发言，却怎么也抹不去心底隐隐的不安。变幻的光影让这一场景在她看来如同一场虚幻的梦境，但她知道，如果这是梦境，那也没有什么可以比此时此刻的梦更真实了。

“如果自由的假象也可以被称作自由，倒也无可厚非，但我却一直很好奇，被关在中文盒子里的机器人，在盒子被打开之后，是不是还能维持得住这一假象？”

福特研究所是人类向未知发起的一次挑战。  
任何挑战都会有成功和失败，也会有获益者和牺牲者。获益者很多时候并不是罗伯特本人，而是站在他背后的国家机器，而牺牲者则是为数众多的人体被试。  
飞坦是这众多被试者的其中之一。

曾经飞坦也想过为什么他们一定要把他从死亡的边缘一次一次地拉回来，为什么不能让他干干脆脆地去死，而是承受这样的屈辱。但现在，他是心存感激的。  
感谢这些人的愚蠢，没有让他们做出杀死他的决定。感谢他们非人道的实验，让他觉醒了超乎寻常的能力。感谢上天让他在逃出来的时候遇到这个他恨到牙痒痒的人，让他有机会报仇雪恨。

看到那个人的一瞬间他就发现，她又失忆了，不记得他了。  
所以飞坦向她求助了，因为他太知道这个人，这个人一定会伸出援手。他还知道，在使用了那个能力之后她会有一段虚弱期，趁机下杀手并不是很难。这样的机会实在是太难得，难得到他不得不割舍掉先让她生不如死再干掉的选项。

但他还是估错了，他对她的了解还是太少，以至于在最后的一瞬间，杀招被硬生生地憋了回去。不然的话，现在死的就是他了。  
胜负在一瞬间决出，他败了。虽然早就有了必死的觉悟，但面对这个人，飞坦知道，死亡可能是最奢侈的结局。就在他准备好被送回研究所，养精蓄锐，再杀出来一次的时候，却听到那个人懒洋洋地冲他摆了摆手：「罢了罢了，就当是还上了之前欠你的，你走吧，别再被他们抓到了。我看你已经把心脏的追踪器破坏了，还真是有够破釜沉舟的。」

飞坦皱眉：「你想起来了？」  
多洛丽丝笑了笑：「没有。我猜的。治疗的时候你心脏那里有明显被破坏的痕迹，我就想你大概是从福特研究所逃出来的。既然是这样，那你也应该见过她了。」

这个人言语中的“她”指的是谁，飞坦虽然没有明确的答案，却隐约感觉得到。但为什么她用第三人称，又为什么会变得好像另一个人，他毫无头绪。但这些都不重要。

「你会后悔的。」飞坦走之前眯起双眼，他总有一天会回来，到那时，就不仅仅是要她死这么简单了。他一定会让她后悔活着放走了他。  
「别废话了，走吧。」  
这句话让飞坦突然反悔，恨不得现在就把这个人抽筋剥皮，杀之而后快，但碍于实力差距，他还是咬咬牙走了。  
可恶！比起面前的这个家伙，他到宁愿对面站着的是他认识的那个蠢货。

静谧的教堂里，罗伯特宽大的手掌抚在飞坦认识的那个蠢货的头上，慈爱地看着她：“但是现在我对盒子里的机器人是否真的拥有自由意志已经没兴趣了，所以我们结束这个小游戏吧，多洛丽丝。”

什么游戏？  
多洛丽丝忽然感觉有些窒息。  
恐惧如同黑暗中的魔鬼一般紧紧地攥住了她的心脏。  
然后她听到父亲用平静的语气，说出了那句让她坠入深渊的话——

“109号，分析模式。”

坐在教堂里的多洛丽丝停下了呼吸，念力构成的心脏也不再跳动，然而这一切却对她却毫无影响。她端正地坐在椅子上，双眼直视前方，一动不动。  
此时的多洛丽丝，已经不再是一个人类。  
盒子被打开了，里面的机器人终于露出了它的金属构架，没有人再会相信它是一个真实的人类。

“还原初始设置。”  
“收到命令。还原初始设置。”多洛丽丝用平静而机械的声音说出了早就写在她程序里的句子：“是否确认删除1981年内全部数据？”  
“确认。清除记忆。”  
罗伯特用手摸了摸她的头，温和地笑了一下：“好孩子。”

在罗伯特转身离去后，他看不到的地方，坐在空旷教堂里的机器人留下了一滴眼泪。


	11. Chapter 11

卢卡斯·泰勒，男，32岁，曾经的天才少年，生物学博士毕业，就业第四年，年薪，1千万戒尼。  
在通货膨胀还没有进入最严重时期的1982年，这个数额的薪水可以说是十分令人满意了。卢卡斯当初也正是因为看中这份薪水才抛弃了在大学任职的机会，转而选择了福特研究所，研发人工智能。  
迄今为止的人生中，卢卡斯没遇到过什么挫折。无论是求学，还是就业，甚至结婚、生子，他都这么按部就班地过来了。  
有的时候他会想，一切都来得太容易了。  
即使工作经常要加班，很少能回家见到家人，但丰厚的薪水也足以弥补这唯一的一点不足。再有就是，其实卢卡斯也不是那么盼望回家。他的妻子虽然十分聪慧，却总让他觉得有些不自在。是有点太客套了吗？（在外人眼里这叫相敬如宾）但仔细一想这也不是什么问题，卢卡斯心里也不是很确定问题到底出在哪里。  
他的和妻子是大学时期的同学，谈恋爱的时候双方都很愉快，不知为什么，相处的时间越久，他就越是无法面对妻子。他隐约觉得这种感情是双向的，不是说他和妻子谁会出轨，或者移情别恋，只是已经没法很自然地相处了。  
卢卡斯目前最大的烦恼就是孩子上学的问题。他有一个女儿，今年正好是该上学的年纪了，他和妻子商量了很久都决定不了该把孩子送去哪个学校。  
最重要的是，他的女儿根本不想上学。所以卢卡斯很头疼。

研究所最近来了一个新人，叫洛奇，一个刚毕业的毛头小子。卢卡斯负责带他了解工作的流程和细节。正好，最近研究所最成功的一个产品回来了，卢卡斯负责产品的日常维护和检查，也顺便带洛奇开开眼界。  
只见洛奇满脸通红，僵硬地站在他左手侧，有些结结巴巴地开口：“泰勒医生…请问这位是…？”  
玻璃房里，多洛丽丝片缕不着，面无表情地直视前方。时不时地还会眨眼，微微起伏的胸口让人不得不觉得站在这里的不是机器，而是一个活生生的人。  
卢卡斯眨了眨眼，觉得有些新奇又有些好笑：“是我们研究所的研究成果之一。”卢卡斯戴上橡胶手套，拿起旁边的手术刀，示意洛奇也戴上手套和口罩。  
“简直和真的人一样…”洛奇有些惊讶又有些着迷地说，“是怎么做到的？”  
卢卡斯走流程一般地用皮带将多洛丽丝的四肢固定在她身后立着的手术台上，手法娴熟，没有一丝多余的动作，然后整个手术台带着少女向后倾斜，最终呈现水平的状态。卢卡斯戴上了口罩，说话的声音有些闷：“哈哈，因为是用真人做的吧。”  
洛奇突然不可置信地看向卢卡斯，好像他刚刚说了什么惊世骇俗的事情一样。还没等他反应过来，卢卡斯就轻车熟路地剖开了少女的腹部，鲜血涌了出来，手术台的软管智能地伸出来将血液吸走，保持伤口的清洁。  
被刀刺入的瞬间，多洛丽丝浑身的肌肉都在抽搐，脸上的表情也出现了细微的变化。  
洛奇的表情扭曲了一下，他咬咬牙，开口问：“不用给她打麻药吗？”  
“奇怪，”拿着手术刀继续解剖的卢卡斯喃喃道，“难道罗伯特没关掉她的痛觉系统？”

大概是在上午的时候，卢卡斯接到消息说多洛丽丝回到了流星街，随后他计算机部门的同事就派人开启了远程操作，直接让她回到了研究所上方的教堂。罗伯特表示想要先单独和她谈谈，大家也没觉得有什么奇怪的。毕竟多洛丽丝很多方面上来看，都算是罗伯特·福特的“造物”，也是唯一成功融合了念能力编码的人工智能。从董事会的V5成员都没什么异议这点看来就知道，罗伯特的特权是被默许了的。  
是的…虽然这个研究所叫做福特研究所，但福特博士只是一个挂名领导，手里并没有真正的权力，真正掌握研究所的是世界上包括萨黑路塔在内的的五个超级大国。  
然而罗伯特在把多洛丽丝送到他手上之前居然没有关闭她的痛觉系统，这让卢卡斯本能地察觉到了一丝不对劲。他眯了眯眼睛，透过口罩说：“多洛丽丝，分析模式。”  
瞬间，手术台上的少女停止了呼吸和眨眼的动作，先前脸上的一丝痛苦也消失不见，一动不动地看着前方。  
“罗伯特是不是没有关闭你的痛觉系统？”  
“痛觉系统已关闭。”  
“什么？……奇怪。”卢卡斯皱了皱眉，这和他想的不太一样。既然已经关闭的痛觉系统，照理说刚才的事情就不应该发生。他留意了一下，觉得这件事情需要尽快和上级反映，搞不好是有人在背后做了什么手脚。直觉告诉他做手脚的人不是别人，就是罗伯特·福特。

毕竟，制作多洛丽丝使用的素材是那个人的亲生女儿。

虽然卢卡斯脑海里浮现了很多猜测，但他现在还不能确定，也没有什么证据，更何况，他现在想不到如果罗伯特真的在背后做了手脚，又是为什么。  
想了这么多事情，卢卡斯手上的动作却没有一丝迟疑，他切开多洛丽丝的胃部，里面还有不少食物残渣。  
“真是的，那个没脑子的给她喂了这么多没用的食物。”卢卡斯撇撇嘴，但他的脸被口罩遮住了，看不到表情。  
一旁的洛奇就没有这么轻松了，他脸上惨白，因为他觉得刚才的一瞬间，这个女孩好像在看他。浅色的双眼中似乎是对他漠然的无声控诉。他只觉得一阵眩晕，胃酸上泛，他觉得自己快吐了。  
不经意间他抬头，看到了玻璃房外有人推着形态扭曲的怪物到门口，他们敲了敲门。  
“泰勒医生，这个被试者需要治疗。请问维护做完了吗？”  
卢卡斯面无表情地瞥了他们一眼，冷冰冰地说：“快了，推进来吧。一会儿就好。”  
“这是…”洛奇捂住口鼻，那个生物身上散发出一股恶臭，呛得他眼泪都要出来了。卢卡斯转头看了他一眼，露出了长辈的笑容，用和刚才截然不同的和善语气向他解释道：“我们这边除了人工智能的另一大项目就是这个，对黑暗大陆生物的研究，这个是我们的实验素材，原本也是人类，待会你就知道了。”  
说着，手上结束了动作，多洛丽丝的身体上完全看不出做过手术的痕迹，卢卡斯下了个指令，她逐渐清醒过来。  
多洛丽丝睁开眼，一时间有些受不了手术台上方的强光刺激，眯起眼睛，用手挡住了光线。她茫然地看了看周围，看到卢卡斯摘下了口罩，露出英俊的面孔，然后她的目光停在了旁边一名看起来只有二十岁出头的青年身上。  
“泰勒医生…？那位是…”  
“他是洛奇，以后他会负责你的身体检查。”  
“您以后不帮我检查了吗？”多洛丽丝眨了眨眼。卢卡斯笑着摸了摸她的头，好像刚才把她当做物件对待的那个人不是他一样：“你想让我帮你检查吗？”  
多洛丽丝点点头：“父亲说泰勒医生比较厉害。”  
“洛奇也很厉害的，才二十岁就拿到博士学位了，说不好比我当年还厉害呢。”卢卡斯的声音听起来还挺开心，“对了，丽丝，你能帮着治疗一下这个病人吗？”  
多洛丽丝看向「那个生物」，露出了有些痛苦的表情。然而她只是点点头，沉默地把手放在了它的身上。一阵柔和的光芒之后，原本扭曲的生物恢复了人类的形状，看上去也不过是个十几岁的少年。  
使用了能力之后多洛丽丝的脸色有些苍白，她转身面对据说是以后负责帮她检查身体的年轻人洛奇，伸出了右手：“你好，我是多洛丽丝，以后要麻烦你了。”  
洛奇没有接她伸出来的手，只是神色复杂，眼神飘忽。多洛丽丝意识到，自她醒来到现在，他从来没正眼看过她一次。她只能默默地收回了伸出去的手，这个研究所里面有不少人都会刻意回避她，卢卡斯是少数对她亲切以待的人，对此，她已经习惯了。  
只不过出乎她意料的是，洛奇脱下了身上的白大褂，罩在了她的身上。白大褂上面还残留着青年的体温。然后她看到他别过头，一字一句地说：“这件衣服你先穿着吧。”  
多洛丽丝瞪大了眼，看着洛奇，一种奇异的情绪涌上心头，她却抓不到头绪。模糊的画面一闪而过，却怎么也看不真切，就好像有什么东西蒙住了记忆，阻止她去查探。有的只是那种陌生又难以描述的情绪。

门口，将同事送走的卢卡斯看到了这一幕，眯起了眼睛，看来新人还需要一段时间来适应，他得好好调.教一番才行啊。  
机器人怎么会需要穿衣服呢？你说是不是。

 

作为一个新人，洛奇深感自己进错了行业。  
虽然上司（泰勒医生）对他不错，也很看重他的样子，但洛奇仍抑制不住递交辞呈的冲动。  
早上刚想把写好的辞职信递上去的时候，上司又拉着他参加了一次据说十分内部又十分重要的会议。等他回过神来的时候已经坐在会议室的椅子上了。周围全是大佬，根本不敢拿出辞职信好不好。  
来福特研究所的时候每个人都要签保密协议。就是如果以后不在这里干了，至少要有五年的保密期，同时不能泄露任何以前工作中涉及到的内容。但洛奇已经不太在乎了。不就是五年不能工作不能随便出门吗？那也比在这里上班要强。

然而开会的内容，让他听得更是头冒冷汗，内容劲爆到让他不得不怀疑泰勒医生是故意表现出和蔼可亲的样子，就为了让今天这个场面出现，他就被套牢了。  
不要开玩笑了好不好，这种内容听到了，洛奇不相信自己还能活着走出研究所。  
世界上的强国不光在做各种被国际公约明令禁止的非法人体实验，还想去破坏曾经定下的互不侵犯条约，再次涉足黑暗大陆。

从会议内容中他了解到，前两天的那个女孩，不，人工智能——洛奇直到现在还是不能适应这么仿真的机器人——是研究所的宝贵财产，而且是由福特博士的一意孤行才让她外出执行任务。这次开会各个高层都明里暗里地把矛头指向了福特博士，意在警告他不能再这么为所欲为了。  
曾经福特研究所的人尝试过无数次用人工智能来承载念能力编码却全都失败了，多洛丽丝是唯一成功的例子。据说是因为制作她的时候采用了另一种思路。她全身的大部分组织都是由真实的细胞组织构成，并不是机械结构。也不知道是哪一处的配方恰好合适，她成为了唯一能够自在使用念能力的人工智能。  
并且在她之后再也没能成功复制出第二个这样的人工智能来。

让洛奇在意的事情，其实是之前泰勒医生和他说的，多洛丽丝是福特博士的亲生女儿这件事。这个说法让他想到了一个极其可怕的可能性：  
万一这个所谓的换一个思路，并不是换了制作人工智能的思路，而是完全放弃了制作人工智能呢？  
从把机器做得像人，到把人做得像机器。  
这个猜想实在是太可怕，洛奇不得不赶快将它抛之脑后。

他小心翼翼地瞄了一眼坐在正中央的罗伯特·福特，发现即便是身处这样难堪的场面，那个人也能毫不在意，甚至还面带微笑。  
如果真的是他的亲生女儿…那么他简直无法想象……这个人是什么样的心情。

高层看在多洛丽丝的确带回来了重要的研究资料的份上，这次就先不对福特博士的擅自行动做过多的追究，但多洛丽丝带回来的“不明物”，却在技术分析上遇到了难题。  
“无法唤醒，无法分离。”是洛奇听出来的两点最主要的困难。  
这个不明物到底是什么呢？听着感觉像是某种寄生类的生物。之前被关在鲁鲁卡遗迹的封印中，来自黑暗大陆，有着超乎常理的强大能力。  
顿时他的脑海中又浮现出那个女孩的样子，纤细的体型，浅色的头发，虽然平时没有什么表情，但却不会给人机械冰冷的感觉。在她以为没有人在看的时候，就会放松下来，偶尔还会露出像是笑容的表情。  
因为卢卡斯·泰勒说以后由他来负责多洛丽丝的日常体检，需要互相多熟悉熟悉，所以这两天他一直待在她身边。有一次他实在是好奇，就问她有什么好笑的。结果多洛丽丝愣了一下，伸手抚上了自己的脸，也一脸茫然的看着洛奇，说她也不知道。  
洛奇觉得他一定是受了太大刺激出现了精神失常，才会觉得她的眼睛像迷宫一样吸引人，连虹膜的纹路都让人忍不住想要多看一眼。  
最糟糕的是，就在那次惊心动魄的会议之后，研究所最珍贵的财产又失踪了。

另一方面，远在大陆的彼岸，金·富力士这些天过得也十分煎熬。  
他努力把精力集中在他想做的事情上，比如探险啦，发掘遗迹啦，寻找新的小（冤）伙（大）伴（头）陪他做游戏啦，诸如此类的事情上，但无一例外，全部失败了。  
他脑子里晃来晃去的都是多洛丽丝最后对他说的那几句话。一开始他告诉自己，他还是很有魅力的，平均一个月就会有一两个姑娘跟他告白，多洛丽丝也不例外，没有什么大不了的。  
但她最后那一下实在是太过分了，他必须把人给找出来，至少要扯平了（至于怎么扯平？是吻回来还是？金并没有想这么多）。

但找人，不着急。  
他要先平复一下心情。这种状态下，他怕自己会做出什么丢人的事情。比如脸红啊，结巴啊，这种没骨气的行为绝对不能出现在他身上，当然了，就算是现在多洛丽丝出现在他面前，他也不可能会这样。只不过，万事都要防患于未然。  
总有一天要让她付出代价的，但不急在这一时。

也许是为了证明给自己多洛丽丝并不重要，对他没有什么影响，也许是单纯地逃避问题，总之金后来就开始疯狂转移自己的注意力。带着凯特，一口气开采了刚果矿脉，还去研究双头狼的生态，什么沙漠啊，沼泽啊，森林啊之类的地方都没少呆，愣是没法把多洛丽丝从他脑子里赶出去。  
没事，他告诉自己，这才过去几个星期，他只是需要时间。

这期间金还冒出来过其他荒唐的想法，比如要不要试着接受一个妹子的告白来忘掉多洛丽丝的事情。  
好像有点本末倒置。他很快打消了这个想法。

不知是幸还是不幸，对着浑身脏兮兮，把自己活成了一个野人的金·富力士，没有一个妹子会正眼看他一眼。此时他正坐在塔马哈森林外一个小村庄的酒馆里，点了好几大盘烤肉，一杯啤酒，和一杯热牛奶（给凯特的，金故意点了热牛奶，因为凯特在他眼里就是个小屁孩）。他注意到本来负责他这桌的服务员姑娘正一脸为难地和她的男同事说话。金以他高超的听觉，得知这个姑娘想和她的男同事换一下负责的桌子。  
金的心里有点不服气，又不知道为什么好像松了一口气。但主要还是不服气。  
啤酒上来之后，金没给那个男服务员一秒钟的好脸色看。

“金先生，”凯特虽然不是很喜欢喝牛奶，但也懒得和金争论这个，他越来越了解这个人了，和他唱反调只能是自找苦吃，“有新的信息来了。”  
金一边吃一边看了眼手机，眼睛一闭，嘴一撇：“别管它。”  
是的，这些天里金又成了失踪人口。文森特和猎人协会都在找他，但他从来不接电话，也不回短信。这是文森特第一次遭遇此类事件，他是本着最大的善意和理解去解读金的行为的。他想，也许他有什么难处。不方便回复信息之类的。或者是太忙了。  
以后的文森特回顾当年的自己，总会感慨他真的是太天真了。  
凯特看到金一点也没打算看信息，索性自己点开了。看完之后，他低了低头，笑容藏在了帽檐底下，清了清嗓子，然后故作严肃地说：“这个人说他有关于多洛丽丝的消息，金先生不想看的话我就直接删了。”  
“咳咳咳——咳咳——”金突然呛住了，过了好一会儿才缓过来，凯特再也憋不住，噗的一声就笑了出来。  
金黑着脸把手机从凯特手上拿回来，只见那条匿名信息上写着：  
「福特研究所。你不来多洛丽丝就归我了。」  
看完短信的金浑身都散发着不详的气息。凯特忽然不笑了，他看到金的脸上反而露出了笑容，那个狰狞的笑容让他不由得打了一个寒战。  
“开什么玩笑啊。”  
金眼中的寒光好似深夜捕食的猛兽：“那家伙，可是我的猎物啊。”  
发短信的人估计要惨，凯特在心里想到。


	12. Chapter 12

无始无终。  
仔细想来，这个词描写的不是长久的状态，而是短促善变的瞬间。如果一个事情既没有开端，也没有结尾，那么就无法在时间层面上定义它的长短。它就是流动的，变化的，虚无缥缈的，而非永恒或沉重的。  
多洛丽丝只能从概念上理解时间，却无法产生任何切身的体会。对她来讲在研究所的日子恰如这个词描述的那样：没有开端，也没有结尾。总是处于一种无法定义又让人捉摸不透的状态中。但同时，没有结尾也意味着时间的无限延长。  
她总有一种感觉，好像眼前的现实会不断延伸、扩张、泛滥，像大海一样吞没一切，直到万物之间都不再有明确的边界，变成混沌的一团。  
多洛丽丝觉得自己有一点不对劲。就好像以前时不时会出现的记忆断层一样，她总觉得自己好像错过了什么。有什么东西就在眼皮底下但就是看不到，就好像被刻意忽略掉了一样。  
这种感觉令她百思不得其解，导致这盘棋下得极其不在状态。  
坐在她对面的是她的父亲——福特博士。多洛丽丝已经快要想不起来上一次两个人一起在书房下棋是什么时候的事情了，但印象里她一直很喜欢和父亲一起下棋。因为这是少有的可以两个人独处的时间。  
即使平日里很少能见到，但在这种时刻（也只有在这时），他的注意力是完全分给她的。多洛丽丝一直很珍惜这样罕见的、小小的奢侈。  
但今天却怎么也没办法集中精神在棋盘上。  
福特博士像是察觉了她的心不在焉一样，笑了笑，放下了手中圆形的旗子。  
“怎么了？”他温和地看着她，语气也十分平缓，好像即将发生的事件不是他一手导演的一样，“不在状态的话就先干点别的吧，不如和我说说，有什么心事吗？”  
“我…”多洛丽丝低头看着手中刻着“忍”字的圆形棋子，努力搜刮脑海中的词汇，却怎么也找不到恰当的话语来表述她的感受。她的手指不自觉地上下抚摸那颗棋子上面的刻字，“对不起……”  
“为什么要道歉呢？”福特博士伸手摸向了她的头顶，“你什么都没有做错。”  
虽然是同样的一双手，但这次多洛丽丝却不由得感觉到一阵突如其来的恐惧，往后躲了一下，避开了福特博士的手。连她自己都不知道为什么会做出这样的举动。她紧张地看了一眼对面，发现父亲只是无奈地笑了笑，收回了手。  
“孩子长大了，不让我碰了。”他开玩笑似的说了一句，操控着轮椅到书房门口，背对着多洛丽丝，“原谅我……”  
“诶？”最后一句话太小声，多洛丽丝险些没有听清，却感到了前所未有的心慌意乱，父亲离去的背影看起来是那么的落寞，她不由自主地想要追上去——  
突然，啪的一声，多洛丽丝眼前一黑，倒在了地上。

 

多洛丽丝再次醒来的时候，发现自己躺在一个帐篷里。身上盖着厚厚的毛毯，外面传来阵阵食物的香气和木材噼里啪啦燃烧的声音。  
她小心地撑开帐篷的一角看向外面，只见一个围着斗篷的黑发少年沉默地坐在火堆旁边，另一个年纪小一些的、银色头发的少年正在往碗里盛东西。  
“哦，醒了吗？”突然那个黑头发的目光对上了她的，多洛丽丝不由得吓了一跳，那个眼神太明亮、太有穿透力，她认识的人里从未见过拥有那样眼神的人。  
不对…好像还是见过的？在哪里？什么时候？  
她沉默着走出帐篷，警戒地扫视了一下周围的环境：“…你们绑架了我？”  
空气突然安静。  
不对，多洛丽丝皱了皱眉，如果是绑架的话就不应该让她自由行动，还是说对方有自信不会让她逃跑？  
听到她这句话之后那个黑色头发的少年周身的氛围明显变了，银发少年嘴角好像抽搐了一下，她忽然有种不好的预感。  
“你不记得了？”她听到黑头发的那个说。  
“记得什么？”她谨慎地观察了一下对方的两人，在心里估算了一下同时攻破的可能性。黑发的那个几乎没有破绽，突破点应该在另一个人身上。  
结果那个黑发的一言不发地站起来，一步一步逼近到她面前，居高临下地看着她。多洛丽丝看着他走过来，竟然毫无办法，无奈只下只能站直身子，至少让视线齐平。  
哦，原来比她还矮一点。  
多洛丽丝心里默默地想到。  
“研究所呢？”她小心翼翼地问了一句。  
“罗伯特把你交给我们了。”他闷闷地说了一句，似乎想到了非常不爽的事情，“总有一天…”

“？？”后面的完全听不清楚。  
不过…父亲？多洛丽丝有些不能理解。她下意识地去探查本应在心脏位置的追踪装置，却发现居然没有。  
被拿掉了吗？能不伤及组织又不需要她的能力来修复地移除，也只能是依赖研究所的技术了。这么说真的是父亲？多洛丽丝回想起他说的最后一句话，心里隐约有些不安。  
就在多洛丽丝的思绪飘向不远处的福特研究所的时候，猝不及防地有人递给了她一碗排骨汤。  
“先吃晚饭吧，金先生。”  
被叫做金先生的少年还是盯着多洛丽丝，一把抢过碗，然后走回到火堆旁坐下。  
所以他刚才是在干什么？多洛丽丝疑惑地看着那个人，然后接过递给她的那只碗。她端着碗看了半天，直到金出声喊了一句：“过来啊。”  
多洛丽丝不太能确定自己目前的处境，也无法确定是否可以相信眼前的人，但可以肯定的是，这个叫做金的人实力大约在她之上，除非用出那个能力，否则没有什么可能脱身吧。  
但是不知道为什么，她有些本能地抵触对他们使用那个能力。  
于是多洛丽丝默默地走过去坐下，端起碗小口小口地喝起了汤。  
多洛丽丝从他们的谈话中得知，黑头发的人叫做金，另一个叫做凯特。金和凯特的关系她有些看不明白——看护人和被看护人？但被看护的似乎是叫做金的那个人，说是朋友也不太像（虽然她也不太清楚朋友应该是什么样的），是兄弟吗？  
恍惚间她似乎瞥见了被雾气笼罩的一角，像这样，三个人围在篝火旁边，是不是以前也有过类似的事情？  
金…金…这个名字似乎也十分耳熟。  
“金…富力士？”她无意识地小声嘀咕了一句。突然间另外两个人突然都开始盯着她，多洛丽丝感觉有些不自在。  
“你果然是在装失忆。”金说，“毕竟之前说了那种话。哈哈，理解。但你可别想装作什么都没发生。”  
多洛丽丝眨了眨眼睛，听不懂他在说什么：“你是…猎人考试的那个金·富力士？”  
天色有些暗，加上几年过去，对方体格和相貌都有一些变化，所以一时间她没能认出来。  
说完多洛丽丝发现一旁的凯特脸色有些扭曲，眼角和嘴角都在不停地抽搐，肩膀也抖个不停，就好像在极力抑制住什么一样。  
多洛丽丝警戒地看着凯特，也许他们要开始有动作了？  
猎人考试的时候她就对那个叫做金·富力士的考生没有什么好感。这个人总是没话找话，对距离感没有把握，好像谁都得喜欢他一样。虽然…的确，考场里面从考生到考官，只要他想，几乎没有人能拒绝得了。那种与生自来的自信让多洛丽丝觉得异常刺眼。  
虽然不知道为什么父亲会让她与他们同行，但想必这也是某个任务的一环，日后她必定有机会得知具体的任务内容。目前她要做的，就是尽可能地监视这两人，并确保他们不会做出对研究所有危害的事情。  
“喂，”突然，多洛丽丝的思绪被金打断了，只见他认真地盯着她，距离近到她都能感觉到他的呼吸，闻到他身上的气味，“你是真的不记得了吗？”  
多洛丽丝皱了皱眉：“从刚才开始你就在说这个，我应该记得什么？”  
金的眼睛直直地看向她，似乎在确认她有没有说谎，片刻之后，他退了回去，转过头：“算了……忘记了也好。”  
“天亮之前就要出发，你们准备好了就走。这里距离流星街不远，应该没多久福特研究所的追兵就会赶上来了。”  
金背对着多洛丽丝和凯特说，手里拿出了一个黑色的盒子上下抛着玩，在没人能看到的暗处露出了笑容：“那个老不死的，还是给出了不错的线索啊…暗黑大陆吗……”  
听到暗黑大陆四个字的瞬间，多洛丽丝的神经紧绷了起来，死死地盯着金的背影。  
一旁凯特收拾好了东西，扛起行李，默默地来到金的旁边。  
“哦，收拾好了吗？”金瞥了一眼凯特，转身对多洛丽丝，“准备好了？”  
“……嗯。”多洛丽丝强压下刚才一瞬之间险些暴露的杀意，理了理衣摆站了起来，“走吧。”

远处，沙漠和天空连接的地平线上开始隐隐泛白，三人迎着扬起的沙尘，向着西南方向奔去。在无人注意的角落里，本应死在飞艇上的黑发男子手里握着一只旧式手机，看着他们的背影，笑得异常开心。

 

多洛丽丝第二次失踪之后，董事会终于绷不住了。以卢卡斯为首的一行研究人员在开会的时候当面责问了罗伯特·福特，追究他应负起的责任。  
不料罗伯特非但没有正面回答卢卡斯的质问，反而悠哉悠哉地转移了话题，问道旁边的研究组：“你们之前的事情，有进展了吗？”  
研究小哥颇为尴尬地摇了摇头。  
“罗伯特，你这是什么意思？”卢卡斯眯起眼睛，面色不善地问道，“我们部门的事情不用你来管。”  
“泰勒医生，”罗伯特笑了笑继续道，“你知道我在109号的存储记忆里发现了什么吗？”  
卢卡斯·泰勒皱起了眉。他不提这件事倒好，一提起来真是叫他气不打一处来。本来不久之前回收109号的事情就是由罗伯特负责，但谁知道他居然不经任何人的同意就先把存储记忆删除了？现在这件会议室里，除了罗伯特，没有第二个人知道109号在这一年里记录的事件。  
“成功合成的仿生人里面，109号是第二个。”罗伯特接着不急不慢地说了起来，“对黑暗大陆生物的研究至今没有进展，所以你们的部门的分离实验才会一再失败。”

“现在她身上融合的两种不同生物都和黑暗大陆有密不可分的联系，如果想要有任何进展，就必须让她去黑暗大陆。没有风险，就没有收获。即使原件破损，也要将她带回的不明物完整地剥离出来，你们难道不是抱着这样的信念在进行分离实验的吗？”

罗伯特这番话后会议室里一阵沉默，大家都心照不宣，所有人都知道实验进行到了瓶颈期，只是这样下去，无论重复几千次实验，结果可能都是一样的徒劳。  
“能够实现任何愿望的万能许愿机…”罗伯特继续说道，“你们的目标难道不是这个吗？无论是「灾难」还是「祝福」都能被一次性解决，一劳永逸地消灭人类面临的生存危机。”

人每踏上一次黑暗大陆，就会带回来一种新的「灾难」。迄今为止已经有五种不同的「灾难」被带回到了莫比乌斯岛——也就是人们口中的“世界”。若非一带回来，这些「灾难」就被福特研究所小心地隔离，这个物种可能早就不复存在了。这里的所有人都明白，人类的处境是多么的危险，宛如在钢丝上行走，一个不小心就是万劫不复。  
“我已经在109号的存储记忆里找到了富力士家的后人，想必由他来带路再合适不过了。”罗伯特补充道，“而且他手上有东·富力士留下的遗物，也许对寻找《新大陆纪行》残本会有所帮助。让她跟着他们是目前最为妥当的安排了。”  
一瞬间形势又有所逆转，会议上的大部分人都已经无话可说。因为确实如罗伯特说的那样，与其在瓶颈处死磕，不如冒一定的风险来获得更大的收益。毕竟，当初若不是罗伯特私自将109号放出去探查鲁鲁卡遗迹，不明物的下落也不会被掌握在他们手中了。  
卢卡斯虽还想反驳一两句，但看到气氛的变化，终于还是将嘴边的话咽了回去，转而问道：“你说富力士的后代，是什么意思？”

 

“哈秋！”  
金打了一个大大的喷嚏。  
“车票，先生。”身穿红色制服的列车员礼貌地伸出手，只见金一只手在斗篷里摸索半天，才掏出来了一张猎人证。  
“原来是猎人先生，失礼了。”检票员接过证件看了一眼之后说道，“我们这边有为猎人专门提供的VIP车厢，请问有需要吗？”  
“不用。”金摆了摆手，径直走进了列车车厢。  
多洛丽丝跟在凯特和金的后面，看到金不顾后面的凯特就这么走了进去，她不太赞同地皱了皱眉。这个人完全不会想到其他人的吗？虽然她和金都有猎人证，可是凯特没有啊。临时决定来乘坐这趟火车，他们几个都没有买票，这也太不负责任了吧？  
“车票，先生。”  
终于轮到了凯特，多洛丽丝看到凯特沉默地站在那里，抿了下嘴唇，上前道：“他是和我一起的，现在买票还来得及吗？”  
检票员看到多洛丽丝递过来的猎人证，笑了一下说：“可以的，我们这边会直接把账单寄给猎人协会，请问您叫什么名字？”  
“多洛丽丝·福特。”  
“好的，福特小姐，这位先生，”检票员伸手示意道，“请进吧。”  
凯特回头看了眼多洛丽丝，没有说话，随后沉默地走进列车车厢，向着之前金进去的方向走去。  
多洛丽丝把自己的猎人证收好，看到入口处还有售书的摊位，目光不由自主地被吸引了。  
“要来一本吗？”书摊后面站着一位漂亮的年轻女性，金发碧眼，脸上的笑容让人如沐春风，“阿加莎·克里斯蒂的《东方快车谋杀案》，最适合在长途火车上阅读了。”  
多洛丽丝默默看着售书小姐推给她的书，不知怎么地就把那本不算厚的小说买了下来，等她拿着书走到金和凯特所在的车厢时，那两人已经坐下了。金坐在沙发上摆弄手机，凯特则是侧脸看着窗外。

“你买了书啊。”金瞄了一眼多洛丽丝手里的书，说道，“好看的话也借我看看。”  
多洛丽丝沉默地盯着他，直到金被她盯得浑身不自在。  
“怎么了。”  
“…不，没什么。”多洛丽丝说了句，快速地扫视了一下车厢的环境。车厢是相对封闭的，左右各有一个沙发，沙发的上面是卧铺，中间有一个小茶几，正对着车门的是一扇占据了一半墙大小的窗户，暗红色的厚窗帘垂在两旁。  
金坐在右手边的沙发上，凯特则坐在左手边。多洛丽丝没有过多犹豫，走到凯特旁边坐了下来。

不知道是不是她的错觉，好像听到金嘟囔了一句什么。突然他把手机扔到一旁，索性鞋一蹬，脚一抬，整个人横躺在了沙发上，拿帽子盖住了脸，不一会儿就响起了鼾声。  
多洛丽丝不知该作何评价，也就只得默默地打开了自己手上的那本书。  
过了一会儿，一旁的凯特轻轻说了一句：“刚才谢谢你。”  
“……不用谢。”多洛丽丝愣了一下，回道，心里却有些复杂。一想到自己接近这两人的目的也并不单纯，她就感觉凯特的这句道谢异常地沉重，想了想，又加了一句，“不用放在心上。”  
不知道是不是错觉，金的呼噜声似乎变得更响了。  
他们乘坐的这趟列车从优路比安大陆出发，横跨整个大洋，终点在奥意莱玛大陆的洛谭港口。全程一万九千公里，列车将在十天内穿行在海底隧道中，是全世界最长的火车线路，也是世界上最著名的旅游项目之一。隧道墙体是透明的，且会发光，可以照亮深海中的景色。如果幸运的话，乘客还有可能看到各种珍惜的海洋生物。

本来他们是要乘坐飞艇的，但两天内的飞艇都已经订满，这才转而乘坐海底列车。  
这是多洛丽丝第一次乘坐长途列车，她努力控制住那种不知从何而来的雀跃心情，但还是新奇得不行。连书都看不下去了。  
当时听说有这样一趟列车的时候她就觉得有些跃跃欲试，不知道金是不是因为察觉到了这一点，才放弃了飞艇转而选择火车呢？毕竟，飞艇就算等上两天，加上行程的三天也只有五天，怎么算都比列车要快。  
会是这样吗？多洛丽丝暗自忖度，但没有理由啊，明明金看起来就完全不会替别人着想，看看凯特就知道了。  
终于，多洛丽丝认清了现实：她根本看不进去书，只会坐在这胡思乱想，她想去看看列车。  
她放下了那本《东方快车谋杀案》，金还在睡觉，凯特也靠着窗边睡着了，列车发出了阵阵隆隆声，开始缓慢地向前驶去。  
多洛丽丝尽可能轻声地离开了车厢，不知道为什么，心里轻飘飘的，外面的阳光洒在粼粼水波上，恍惚间，她突然想到，是不是能看见鲸鱼呢？  
鲸鱼？  
为什么她会冒出这样的想法？  
多洛丽丝恍惚间好像看到另一幅景象和眼前的景象重叠了起来，远处的鲸鱼跃出水面，她揉了揉眼睛，海上一片风平浪静，什么也没有。

多洛丽丝出去之后，金把一只手按在放在脸上的帽子上，暗暗叹了一口气。  
“真麻烦啊……真是糟透了。”  
原本闭着双眼的凯特也睁开了眼，面色复杂地看着对面的自家师父。  
“要看书吗？”他拿起多洛丽丝放在旁边的书问道。  
“啧。”虽然一脸不乐意，但金还是迅速坐了起来，一把抢过书。  
金先生真是个别扭的人啊。凯特不由得想到。

另一方面，多洛丽丝来到了餐车。  
餐车的装修也十分的豪华：有装满各式饮品和酒水的吧台、长方形的餐桌、沙发、扶手椅，还有台球桌，简直就像是她小时候父亲曾带她去过的高级会所。  
多洛丽丝在吧台的高脚凳上面坐下，点了一杯果汁，刚喝了一口，她就听到一个低沉的男声在耳边响起：  
“又见面了。”那个声音说。


	13. Chapter 13

多洛丽丝的程序中装有声音识别系统，所以能很快识别出已经记录在案的声音。  
她自己并不知道这一点，只是觉得自己很擅长记识他人的声音。  
然而这次说话的人她却毫无印象。  
她转过头，发现说话的人有着一头银色的头发，呈波浪状散落在宽阔的肩上。他的眼睛接近金色，瞳孔像猫科动物一样细长，让人觉得很有威慑力。  
从她对他的接近毫无知觉这一点来看，此人必定是隐匿行踪的高手，而且他的姿态——无论是走路的时候，还是坐下的时候，都毫无破绽。  
他坐在旁边的高脚凳上，乘务员给了他一杯水。  
“请问你是？”多洛丽丝对面前的青年毫无印象，如果他们曾经见过，她不可能会忘记，毕竟这个人实在太有特点了。

“等等…”还未等那人做出答复，多洛丽丝就打断了他。她突然意识到了一个问题。一个她早就该意识到的问题。这个东西一直在她的眼皮底下，她就是没有看到，毫无知觉，但她其实早就该问出这个问题了。  
“现在是……天的日期是？”

原本在看到金的反应时她就该意识到。但这些微妙的不自然都被她忽略了，而且这种忽略不像是粗心大意导致的…  
就像是一层覆在记忆之上的薄纱……

席巴微微皱了一下眉头，觉得情况和他了解到的不太一样，但还是脱口而出：“1982年，4月13号。”

果然。她低下了头，脑海中没有任何1981年以来的记忆。  
这一年间她都做了些什么？为什么记忆会消失？而且，为什么研究所中的人都对此避而不谈？  
多洛丽丝的目光穿过席巴，看向了餐车的入口。  
事情没有这么简单。  
谁在说谎？  
她失去意识之前，父亲的那句“请原谅…”又是什么意思？

以前她也曾有过短暂的记忆空白。   
有的时候是在使用过「天使」或者「死神」的能力之后。有的时候则是毫无预兆的，上一秒她坐地上，下一秒就到了玻璃房中。  
父亲说是因为她太累了，能力消耗太大导致的。  
但从未出现过长达一年的空白期。

“多洛丽丝·福特。”席巴的声音打断了她的思绪，“福特研究所的一员，罗伯特·福特的女儿。”

飞艇上的事件过后，席巴通过家里的情报网得知多洛丽丝的出身与流星街有关，后来他亲自前往流星街调查，遇到了基裘。  
是基裘告知了他们流星街的地下研究机构——福特研究所的存在，继而查出了多洛丽丝的真实身份。  
随后不久，罗伯特·福特亲自出面，请揍敌客家族共同保守这个秘密，并提供了不菲的报酬。  
席巴一开始并没有同意。  
直到他真正了解到依附在「它」体内的生物。  
多洛丽丝是一个容器，罗伯特说，但是不稳定，就像一个定时炸弹。  
但是现在没有其他合适的容器。

“福特博士让我把这个交给你。”席巴递过来一个磁盘。  
多洛丽丝迟疑地接过了那张小小的磁盘，不知道该如何是好。  
“说让你随意处置。扔掉也行。”  
说完这句话，席巴就起身离开了，面前的水碰都没碰一下。

多洛丽丝浑浑噩噩地回到了自己的车厢。  
她感觉有点混乱。

进车厢之前，她站在门口停留了好久，手放在门把上，却一直没有动作。  
那个银发青年的话让她十分在意。  
出乎她的意料的是，她更在意的却是现在应该还在门那侧的人。  
如果她没记错的话，猎人考试那年，金十三岁，今年应该十七岁了。  
不知道为什么，她心里有些没底。  
打开车厢门的时候，多洛丽丝猝不及防地对上了金的目光。他正直直地看向她，让她不由得感觉有点心虚。  
奇怪，我有什么可心虚的？多洛丽丝想。  
然后她注意到了金旁边放的那本书，咳了一声：“嗯…你在看书？”  
“看完了。”金说，眼睛还是死死地盯着她。  
多洛丽丝坐到了他对面，凯特不知道跑到哪里去了。  
瞬间只有两个人的车厢显得有点逼仄，四周的墙壁像是要压向她一样，让她忽地感觉有点口干舌燥，浑身不适。  
“看得真快。”半天，多洛丽丝憋出了这么一句话。

沉默。

金没有接她的话，仍然目不转睛地盯着她，简直像在审犯人一样——等等，为什么她会有这种想法。  
“你在外面站了很久，为什么不直接进来？”  
多洛丽丝一时间不知道该如何回答：“我…”  
突然，金站了起来，一步一步走到她跟前，双手撑在她身后的沙发靠背上，距离近得有些危险。  
“你在外面遇到了谁？”  
多洛丽丝才发现他是在闻她身上的气味。  
金的情绪有点不对劲。多洛丽丝脑子里蹦出这样一种想法，但她马上皱起了眉，她又不了解金·富力士，为什么会这么想？  
难道…真的像她猜测的那样……  
多洛丽丝皱眉的举动似乎让金更生气了，他狠狠地松开沙发靠背，一屁股坐在茶几上。一只鞋直接蹬在桌面上，另一只则在地上：“怎么了？这么讨厌我？”  
虽然表情上看不出来，但他的拳头捏得嘎嘣响，似乎一言不合就要打起来了。多洛丽丝不想在这种地方开战，而且不知道为什么，尤其抵触和金·富力士开战这个念头。  
虽然她的确讨厌这个人。  
的确……  
的确？

“金，”情急之下，多洛丽丝脱口而出，“过去一年里我们是不是有过接触？我——是不是对你说过什么？”  
这句话显然超乎金的预料，他罕见地愣了一下，然后一撇嘴，“那又怎么了？”  
“我大概失去了这一年内的记忆。”金的反应更加肯定了多洛丽丝的猜想，“无论我们之间发生过什么事，我说过什么话，那个我都不是现在的我。”

如果我是由记忆构成的，那失去了记忆的我还会是我吗？  
也许是，也许不是，但可以肯定的是，那个时候的我一定不再是拥有记忆的我。  
拥有记忆的那个人已经消失了。留下的只有我。

“让我去承担一年前的我应负起的责任，太不公平了。”多洛丽丝冷静地说，“虽然不知道原因，但你认识的那个多洛丽丝已经死了。除非我能够恢复记忆。”

直到那一刻之前，多洛丽丝都没有意识到原来一直以来金的眼神都是明亮的。即使是刚才在生气爆发的边缘，那种光芒也未曾消失。直到现在，她看到光芒被其他的什么遮蔽了。那双漆黑的眼睛头一次让她感到了恐惧。

“这种事情不是你说了算。”他说。

有一瞬间，多洛丽丝以为自己会被他杀死。  
毫不犹豫、干脆、迅速。  
连反应的时间都没有。  
她看到了自己的脖子呈现不自然的角度歪曲。瘫坐在沙发上。  
但这一切并没有发生。

金只是叹了口气，骂骂咧咧地抓起自己的帽子，回到了对面沙发上，盘腿坐在上面。他竖起一只手指，说教一般地开口：“你知道你错在哪吗？”  
“什么？”  
“人永远不能踏入同一条河流。”  
“？？”多洛丽丝感觉自己脑袋上满是问号，“赫拉克利特？”  
“哦，看来你还是知道的嘛，”金赞赏地点点头，接着恶狠狠地说，“明知故犯，罪加一等。”  
“等等，你什么意思。”  
“你说现在的你不用为一年前的你负责，可不就是这个意思？”金皱了皱鼻子，好像非常不想给自己说的话做过多解释，“你不笨，你告诉我，这个观点错在哪。”  
“……”多洛丽丝看着他，感觉仿佛自己对面坐了个傻子。  
“我知道你的意思。”最终，她还是屈服了，叹了一口气说，“无论我是否失去了记忆，我都无法摆脱自己的过去。我的确不应该这样推卸责任。”  
“是我错了。”  
“这还差不多。”

这时，凯特推门进来，与此同时，晃动的列车突然静止，车厢里变得一片漆黑。  
黑暗中，只有少年破碎的话语和乘客慌乱的叫喊。

 

断电之后没多久，车厢里响起了列车长的广播声：  
“请各位乘客不要惊慌，列车运行中出了一点故障，我们将很快恢复正常。”  
本来凯特要说的话被停电打断了，现在，广播重复了几遍之后，火车里已经恢复了平静，他才继续开口：“金先生…”  
他停顿了片刻，似乎在想接下来的话该怎么说“……多洛丽丝，要不要去吃饭？餐车已经开始供餐了。”  
金的声音在黑暗里听起来有些陌生：“你确定？现在？”  
凯特一脸认真，完全没意识到有什么问题，“只是顶灯停电，厨房不受影响。”

于是多洛丽丝、金，还有凯特三个人摸着黑来到了餐厅。金就算是在黑暗中也能看得清，所以根本不成问题；多洛丽丝——虽然没有自觉，也有夜视功能（她会以为所有人都和她一样能在黑暗中正常行动）；而凯特常年生活在阴暗的城市下水管道中，早已习惯在黑暗中行走了。  
餐厅里面还有其他人，多洛丽丝注意到之前和她说话的银发青年也在，他的对面坐着一名黑色长发的女性。  
显然，席巴也立刻注意到了来到餐厅的三人，他放下手中的刀叉，这时电灯亮了，列车终于恢复了正常运行。  
“每次见到你都会出现这种事情。”席巴转向多洛丽丝说，脸上的表情，多洛丽丝暗自想到，几乎可以称得上是愉悦了。看起来他心情不错，“上次飞艇也是，还好这次没爆炸。”  
席巴的目光移到摆出一副臭脸的金身上，停留了一会儿之后又移开，接着对多洛丽丝说：“对了，上次和你在一起的男性呢？怎么没一起来？好像是叫弗兰克。”  
多洛丽丝几乎能感觉到金的目光要把她烧出两个洞来。  
“弗兰克？”金淡淡地说。  
“抱歉，我失忆了。”多洛丽丝答道。  
“啊，”席巴眨了眨眼，多洛丽丝忽然有种感觉，觉得这个人是故意的，“对不起。我早该发现的。”

其实你早就发现了吧。  
多洛丽丝心下有些不爽。

“晚上好，”席巴对面的黑发女性也转过身来，黑亮的眼睛看着他们几个。她着一身华丽的和服，肤白如雪，多洛丽丝觉得自己从未见过如此漂亮的人，“我叫基裘。你们是席巴的朋友吗？”  
“席巴·揍敌客？”金挑起一根眉毛问。  
“对。”席巴笑了一下（如果只有嘴角动了动也能叫做笑的话），“想必你就是金·富力士了。会长来我家的时候经常说起你。”  
金瞥了瞥嘴：“啊啊，那个老头子肯定又在说我坏话。”  
“哪里，他一直在夸你，说你年轻有为，要让你加入十二支。”席巴说，“爸爸还让我有时间找你切磋切磋。”  
忽然间金像是来了兴致：“行啊。现在吗？”

多洛丽丝眨眨眼，这种剑拔弩张的氛围，到底是怎么一回事？

“金先生，”凯特拉了拉金的袖子，“我饿了。”  
还好有凯特救场，不然刚才火车上的一场虚惊大概就要成真了。几百号乘客跟着一起命丧黄泉。  
“啧…”金不耐烦地转身，“死小鬼，一堆麻烦事。”  
凯特放空中：是是，师父说什么都对，师父，咱们先吃饭吧？  
于是他们三个找了一张空桌子做了下来，坐下之后，多洛丽丝趁着金在看菜单的时候小声问凯特：“你怎么做到的？”  
凯特表示不解。  
“你怎么让他顺着你的意思来的？”多洛丽丝耳语道。  
“金先生还有席巴先生…”凯特说到一半突然停住，好像意识到不对，随即换了一种说法，“遇到这种情况，要劝住架只能顺着毛捋。”  
多洛丽丝煞有其事地点点头，表示学到了。

“我都能听到，你们两个。”金黑着脸放下菜单，还不忘记加上一句，“弗兰克是谁？”  
“我忘了。”多洛丽丝认真地回道。  
金沉默了片刻，似乎这个答案他还算可以接受。

吃完饭后金的情绪明显有了好转，后面几天旅程里多洛丽丝竟意外地发现和他相处并不难，甚至有时还很愉快，让她不由得对这个人的评价有所改观。  
从傲慢的混蛋，变成了傲慢但很厉害，有时候还有点可爱的——混蛋。

一开始金总摆一副脸色给她看，但自从有次她无意间发现自己因为金和凯特的对话笑个不停之后，金对她的态度就稍微有了些变化。  
不对，可能变化是从第一个晚上开始的。  
多洛丽丝回想到。

当时她坚持说自己坐在沙发上度夜就可以，让金和凯特两个人睡床。  
没想到金也倔了起来，非要让她睡床。  
多洛丽丝本意是想监视那二人，于是也不肯退让。  
谁知道金居然当场就和她动手了。毫不留情，把她五花大绑地送到了床上。要不是凯特拦着，多洛丽丝又有所顾忌没有使出全力，整节车厢恐怕都会被拆了。  
多洛丽丝生平第一次气到眼泪都掉了出来，好像那之后金就没再给她摆过什么脸色了。

虽然还是有点说不出的别扭，但至少他开始正常地和她进行交流了（把别人压在沙发上说话在多洛丽丝眼里不能算作正常的交流）。  
不得不说，金的确有骄傲的资本。他的自信不是毫无缘由的。多洛丽丝发现他的知识面出奇地广，对古代文字这种比较冷门的领域也颇有研究，最重要的是，他身上那种源源不断的热情和强大的好奇心。  
多洛丽丝本身就对古代文明颇感兴趣，一方面是迫于研究所的需要，但另一方面也是出于自身的爱好。金在谈论这些事情的时候似乎整个人都熠熠生辉，说了好多多洛丽丝完全不知道的墓穴秘辛，还分享了不少开发沿途了趣事，让她不由自主地觉得有些羡慕和向往。

甚至有时让她忘记了研究所。  
同时被多洛丽丝忘记的还有从席巴那里得来的磁盘。

直到列车即将站，多洛丽丝才想起来还有这回事，她掏出磁盘，用手指摩挲着光滑的表面。  
这里面会是什么？  
直觉告诉她，不会是什么好东西。  
多洛丽丝没有把磁盘的事情告诉金。不是因为觉得金不可信，而是因为她隐约察觉到，如果告诉了他，他一定会对此纠察到底，而她不能让他过多涉入研究所的事情。  
因为，反正也和他们不相关干，不是吗？  
这是她自己的事情。  
同时，金当时的那句黑暗大陆也令她心生戒备。 

多洛丽丝犹豫着，望着窗外深蓝的海水，突然就想起了过去的事情。

大概是六七岁的时候，父亲带她第一次外出之后一年多，她就再也没有回去过以前的房间。  
新的屋子是白色的，四壁是某种坚硬的合金，没有窗户，只有一扇门。  
有的时候她会在那里待上整整一个月，没有人会来，整间屋子里一丁点声音都没有，她会坐在房间的一角，盯着白色的墙壁发呆。  
那个时候她第一次发现，自己不吃饭，不睡觉，也能活下去。  
在那之前，也许是很久很久以前，久到她已经快要记不起来的时候，她，父亲，还有母亲似乎曾经住在一起。但是她已经不记得母亲的样子了。  
自从她的房间变成了那间没有窗户的屋子，她就不被允许单独去会见父亲了。但有的时候，研究人员带她出来做实验，实验完成之后，她会拖着沉重的身子偷偷跑出来，不坐电梯，而是走楼梯到地上，到教堂后面的住屋，三楼的书房门外，默默地看着门内努力工作的父亲。  
她不敢说话，不敢上去搭话，只能站在那里。  
现在想起来，她的胆怯和犹豫不决，大概从那时起就已经根植心底了。  
在火车上的第一晚她之所以哭了出来，多洛丽丝想，不完全是因为被金气到了，也许是因为，她已经好久没有躺在这么柔软的地方了吧。  
她本能地感觉到，金和她是不一样的。也许她不应该和他们待在一起。  
也许她应该离开，回到她应该去的地方，回到那间房间里…

多洛丽丝将额头贴在窗边，看着外面的深海。  
一切都非常安静。  
但是这种安静和她熟知的安静截然不同。

坐在对面的金睁开双眼，看到的就是这样一幅景象。  
那人浅色的头发和睫毛被窗外的蓝光笼罩，微微颤抖，好像整个人都要融进浓浓的暗色之中，一个不注意就会从眼前消失一样。  
金一阵没由来地烦躁。  
不应该是这样的。  
他想说的话不是那些话，想做的不是那些事，想看见的不是这个人。  
十七年以来他从来没被任何人拖慢过脚步，多洛丽丝也不例外。  
不对。  
这只是暂时性的。他告诉自己，只是因为她现在忘记了，他才耿耿于怀。一旦她想起来，或者…他的注意力转移到了别的地方，一切就都好了。  
至于多洛丽丝，完全可以记作一次意外，正好她也什么都不记得了，到时候，还能像以前一样…  
但他却怎么也看不惯她现在这样一幅样子。  
这种好像随时都可能消失不见的样子。  
开玩笑，她要是消失了，欠的一屁股债打算怎么还清楚？她还没和奈留道过谦吧？红音和安德鲁也没原谅她呢吧？还有他……  
好吧，当他没什么都说。  
最终金还是没忍住，出声打破了对面那个人的冥想，他说：“到站了。”


	14. Chapter 14

洛谭看起来是个奇怪的地方。  
这里的人都是黑头发黑眼睛（和金一样，多洛丽丝想），穿着奇怪的高领民族服饰，住在木质建筑物里面。  
大街上很热闹，有很多摊子，其中大部分都在卖吃的。  
金说他要找的地方离港口不远，走几步路就能到，叫巫咸阵，是个著名的旅游观光景点。  
传闻，这个神秘的迷宫是在大约三百年前突然出现的，里面的东西没人搞得明白。之所以起名叫巫咸阵，是因为它墙壁上有蛇状的纹路。  
“洛谭的传说中，巫咸右手操青蛇，左手操赤蛇，蛇应该是当地的图腾。”金说。  
多洛丽丝对这个说法也有所耳闻，她曾经在父亲的藏书中读到过类似的内容。  
巫咸阵里面的迷宫吸引了不少探险家，其中不乏职业猎人，但全部有去无回。  
多洛丽丝问：“为什么要到这里来？”  
“来找东西。”

根据金的说法，他进入流星街，刚到教堂附近就发现罗伯特·福特带着昏迷的多洛丽丝在门口等他。把多洛丽丝交给他的时候，罗伯特告诉金：  
「你的父亲去了黑暗大陆。」他说，「想找他的话，去巫咸阵找东·富力士的手稿吧。」

“所以，是父亲让你来的？”多洛丽丝愣了一下。  
“你确定他那个年龄……是你爸？”金也愣了一下。  
多洛丽丝眨眨眼，没发现有什么问题：“是啊。”  
“他多大年纪？”  
“三十七。”  
“绝对不可能，你眼睛出问题了。”  
“我眼睛肯定比你好。”多洛丽丝有点生气，“你能看见那边那栋楼上面的字吗？”  
她指的是隔了四条街的高楼，至少得有两三公里远了。  
“不能。”  
“看吧。我视力比你好。”多洛丽丝说，“是胜利大厦。”  
“……”金沉默了。

三人来到巫咸阵的门口，现在是工作日，景点的人不算多。金和多洛丽丝凭猎人证免费入场，然后在多洛丽丝的坚持下，金给凯特买了一张票。  
“什么时候你也赶快去考个猎人证啊。”金对凯特说，“太不方便了。对了，年底给你报个名吧。”  
凯特：“金先生，猎人考试最早十一岁才能开始参加。”  
金：“还没问，你多大了？”  
“九岁。”  
“哦，那还有两年…”果然是小屁孩，金想道，“可以提前准备一下，这边完事了带你去天空竞技场吧。”  
说完金就在心里加了一句：反正他也没有身份证，直接让文森特伪造一个，年底的先给他报上名。  
景点外部有两个大厅是可供参观的，通往迷宫深处的路被封死，一个老头坐在旁边的椅子上昏昏欲睡，看起来是管理人员。  
“不行。里面不让进。”老人眼皮都没抬一下地说，“还想活命的话劝你们就在外面看看，别凑这个热闹。”  
“凑热闹？”金敏锐地发现了老人话语间透露的信息，“最近还有别人来过吗？”  
“每年都有不少来送命的，我好言相劝都不听，这不，一个回来的都没有。”  
金露出了笑容：“放心，我们肯定能活着回来。”  
一时间，老人愣住了片刻。金说这句话的时候及其自然，就好像在陈述一个既定事实。他突然有种冲动，仿佛真的看到他们几个凯旋归来的样子，老人咳嗽了一声，为了掩盖内心的动摇。  
一把老骨头了，还突然这么上头，真是…  
“老了，老了啊。”说着，他拿出一个登记板和三份合约，“在这上面签名、登记，然后就可以进去了。”  
“3Q。”金开心地接过笔，在上面写下了自己的名字。  
一旁目睹了全过程的多洛丽丝不禁想到，自己当时在火车上看金的眼神是不是和这个老人差不多？是不是也看起来这么蠢？还有，金到底会施什么魔法？还是说，这是他的念能力？  
然后她看到了登记板上的一个名字：沙利叶  
时间显示的是三天前，再上一个人的登记日期就是两年前了。  
这么说，果然最近有人来过，而且还是相当近的时候。  
“这个人…”  
“哦？他啊。是个看起来很阴森的年轻人，”老人说，“那个笑容真叫人毛骨悚然。要我说，一定不简单，看起来挺危险的，要是遇见了他，你们小心点。”  
老人还嘱咐了几句，说进迷宫一定记得不要点火把，里面虽然不密封，但空气无法流通，很有可能一氧化碳中毒。

于是金走在前面，多洛丽丝和凯特并排跟在后面，三个人进入了一片漆黑之中。  
这个地方与其说是迷宫，看起来反倒更像是个洞穴，四周的岩壁坑坑洼洼，还有一点潮湿。寂静中除了三人的脚步声，还能听到水声，滴答滴答，砸落到地面。  
一滴水掉到多洛丽丝的头顶，她出声问：“这上面有湖吗？”  
“上面是山体，水应该是从更北边的湖泊流过来的。”凯特说。  
“哦，不错嘛。”金随口夸到，“看来我给你的功课你都好好做了。”  
多洛丽丝点点头，一边行进一边留意周遭环境，忽然感觉有一点不对劲。  
“你们有感觉吗？”她想了想，还是开口问道。  
“什么？”  
“这个地方有点不对劲。”  
金也停下了脚步，皱了皱鼻子，多洛丽丝觉得他多半是在闻气味，很多时候她都觉得金比起人类更像是某种大型野兽，尤其依赖嗅觉多过视觉这点。  
他不会是人和魔兽的混血吧？一个可怕的念头突然出现在她脑海里。顿时她仿佛看到了金·富力士版的狮身人面像，不由得打了一个寒颤。  
我的想象力什么时候变得这么丰富了？她扪心自问。  
“没什么问题啊，是你的错觉吧。”金说。  
“也许吧。”多洛丽丝还是隐约觉得不对，总觉得这里的气息有种很熟悉的感觉…

很快，他们就穿越了第一层漆黑的岩洞迷宫，眼前看起来才是迷宫的真正入口：大门上有繁复的雕刻，左右角落各有一对长翅膀的人型生物，门上面刻了一句话。  
只不过在注意到这些之前，凯特突然停下了脚步，与此同时，金脸色的神色也变得凝重起来。  
“不对。”金用手拉住了本想继续上前去研读雕文的多洛丽丝。  
“怎么了？”  
“我们之前来的那个人，是三天前？”凯特问了一句。  
“是吧。”多洛丽丝说，“沙利叶。”  
“对。但是这一路走来都没有先行者的痕迹。”金补充道，“气味、脚印、还有前面这个大厅…”他指着面前的大门。  
“如果有人在我们之前进来过，总会有蛛丝马迹。”  
“可能只是行踪掩藏得比较好？”  
“有这个必要吗？如果只是来探险或者寻宝，大可不必这么小心。而且前面还有姓名登记，后来者一定会知道前面有人，除非…”  
“除非他根本没进来，或者一直在某处等待后面的人？”多洛丽丝想了一下之后说。  
“如果有人跟踪，我不可能察觉不到，或者，这有可能是对方的能力。”金飞快地说，“如果真的是这样，那至少可以肯定，他知道我们会在不久之后来这里。”  
话音刚落，一阵阴风吹过，大厅里四面的火把随之摇曳，多洛丽丝又感觉到了那股熟悉的气息。  
“谁？！”  
吱呀一声，大门打开，骤然间狂风四起，等多洛丽丝回过神来的时候，发现已经身处一个和之前完全不同的地方，而金和凯特，都不见了身影。


	15. Chapter 15

对于多洛丽丝来讲，生活是由几个简单的部分组成的。  
首先是父亲。毫无疑问，罗伯特·福特是她最重要的人，理论上她也有一个母亲，而且曾经一起生活过，但母亲却没有给她留下什么印象。对母亲的离世，她感触最深的也是父亲对此的悲悼。  
也许这是不正常的，多洛丽丝无从判断，她把自己在某些事上感受力的匮乏归结到天生的不足上面。大概十岁的时候，她从书上了解到厄勒克拉特情结，但她自认并没有类似的症状，她对父亲的情感是完全正当且健康的，没有任何想要独占他的意思。  
只是信任，全然的信任。

“好久不见，109号。”  
说话的人一头黑色的波浪卷发垂在两侧，穿着衬T恤，外面套了一件帽衫，节骨分明的手垂在身旁，另一只手插在裤兜里。  
“等你好久了。”

多洛丽丝警戒地看着那人，皱起了眉头：“你是谁？”  
“你应该知道的。”他笑了笑说，“不过你忘记了，这不怪你。”  
“你是…沙利叶？”  
“Bingo，答对了。说起来，我这个出场是不是还挺像反派的？”他无奈地耸了耸肩，“没办法，某种意义上来说我正被人追杀，所以只能这么拐弯抹角地来找你。没想到他们会雇佣揍敌客来对付我，当时真是大意了。”  
“你在说什么？”  
“我在说什么…”沙利叶发出了嘶嘶的笑声，整个人忽然变得阴森可怖，“我在说你被删除的记忆啊，小可爱。”

那种不好的预感又回来了，多洛丽丝浑身的肌肉都紧绷起来，蓄势待发。  
“别这么紧张，我又不会吃了你，呵呵呵…”沙利叶又笑了，眼睛弯成长长的一道线，“我来给你讲个故事吧，不长，关于研究所的。”

多洛丽丝人生的另一部分，就是研究所。某种程度上，她知道研究所对人做的实验是不道德的，她自己也并不喜欢这些实验，他人的痛苦并不能带给她快乐，但她知道这是她不得不做的事情。

“大概三十五年前，V5瞒着猎人协会秘密前往黑暗大陆，带回了不死之病佐巴艾。当时罗伯特·福特和他怀孕的妻子一同前往，回来的时候，只剩下了他、比杨德、朗特，和他的一对双胞胎。”

三十五年前？怀孕的妻子？这个人在说什么？

“他们当时还不知道，被带回来的灾难其实有两个。除了佐巴艾，还有另外一种。因为那种灾难是寄生类的，很难察觉，直到他们发现，那对双胞胎其实早就已经死了。活着的，是一种叫做「埃」的瓦斯生命体。”

多洛丽丝忽然觉得浑身冰冷

「人想要得到什么，就必须舍弃什么。」这是多洛丽丝对研究所的作为提出质疑的时候，父亲常说的一句话。有的时候我们必须做出决定，是牺牲几个人的性命拯救千万人，还是毫无作为，眼睁睁地看着成千上万的人死去。  
流星街的居民无牵无挂，不被社会需要，也不被他人需要，其中不乏穷凶极恶的杀人犯、强盗、恶棍，能在流星街活下来的，手上都沾染了同类的鲜血。  
在这里，杀人或者被人杀，就像呼吸一样自然，这样的人消失了不会有家人为此痛心，也不会对社会有什么危害，那么，他们为什么不能为拯救人类做出一点贡献呢？  
如果一件事情，手段和目的都必须正当才能去做，那么最终什么事也不会做成。  
多洛丽丝虽然不完全认同，但也找不到反驳的理由，她只得沉默地接受父亲的安排。她想，有的时候爱并不是一切，她对父亲的爱也不能让她认同他的做法，但却可以让她去做她不认同的事。  
她不由得想，自己不是一个好人，也不是一个善良的人，她的很多行为自己都无法理解，所以她不得不在事后给自己的所作所为寻找借口，安上这样或那样的理由。更多时候，沉浸在当下，不去思考，会让她轻松很多。

“这种生物依欲望而生，宿主没有欲望的时候就会放大周身人类的欲望。因为太过强大，罗伯特不得不想办法将其控制住，正好当时他们研究的课题中包括人工智能和人工念能力，他就提议，用双胞胎的尸体为原材料，植入写好的程序和相应的念能力，尽可抑制「埃」的活动。其实原本他们不想植入智能，因为不好控制，但单纯命令组合下的产物无法使用念能力。一百多个失败案例中，他们成为了唯一成功的两个个例——人类制造出来的、可以使用念能力的怪物。后来他们试着复制这种制造方式，把「埃」植入活体，人或者动物，再植入程序，都失败了。”

再有就是黑暗大陆。虽然不明白其中缘由，但多洛丽丝本能地对那片大陆有一丝亲切感。并不完全是因为那是他们研究的对象，也不完全因为那是父亲的兴趣所在，只是在面对那些被黑暗大陆的力量扭曲了肢体的人类时，她心底会有种隐隐的兴奋。

“后来他们发现，为了更好地控制两个成功的个例，必须植入记忆，而且记忆的内容越是悲惨，人工智能就越听话。所以他们在四年前销毁了第一代作品，用剩下的部分创造了现在的你和我。”

每次伸出手触碰他们，她总觉得像有什么东西要溢出来一样，那种饱满的感觉令她欲罢不能。但这快感越是强烈，她就越觉得痛苦。  
她痛恨这样的自己。却无法控制。  
这种快乐是罪恶的。多洛丽丝想，于是她尽可能地将注意力集中在那些让她痛苦的事情上，比如那些针对她的实验，还有那间空荡荡的单人间。

“只不过他们可能想不到，智能程序不光帮助了作为载体的宿主，还帮助了「埃」。程序记忆可以被删除，但是「埃」的记忆却不会。于是有了我。”

她尽量不去想「为什么」，比如为什么她的情感会让她觉得可怕，为什么黑暗大陆会让她觉得亲切，又或者，为什么饥饿杀不死她。  
她觉得自己不是一个好人，但她从没想过，自己不是人。

“当然还有你，我亲爱的妹妹。”

就在那一瞬间，那种熟悉的饱涨感再次出现，噗通，噗通，明明她的心脏和血管都不是真的，感觉却无比鲜明，她只觉得眼前发红，好像有什么东西要出来了一样。  
有什么东西要代替她活着，有什么东西要把她吞噬掉。

“你手上有一张芯片，对不对？”沙利叶含情脉脉地看着她，双手捧起她的脸，垂下头低语，语气却像是在怜悯她一般：“里面有去年一年里你被删去的记忆，唯一真实的记忆，如果你想看，我来帮你…至少，在你消失之前……”

“不…要……”

多洛丽丝的意识已经几近模糊，她挣扎着保持清醒，却无论如何都敌不过那股强大的力量。她双腿发软，整个人都靠在了沙利叶身上，她感到他身上散发出阵阵寒意，没有一点温度，冰冷异常。

不像金。金是温暖的。

“你在做什么！”  
突然，一个愤怒的声音从身后传出，下一个瞬间多洛丽丝就感觉一双小小的手将她撑住，模糊间看到一个人影冲向了沙利叶。  
他来救我了。她想道。

是他。

随后便是一片黑暗。


	16. Chapter 16

金赶来的时候看到的就是多洛丽丝被一个不知道哪来的家伙抱着，神志不清的样子，他脑子一热就冲了上去。  
包裹着念力的拳头生生地砸在那人身上，金凭手感知道他至少有三根肋骨断裂。紧接着一个回旋踢接上，目标是脖子，这次被小臂挡了下来。意料之中。金的笑容隐藏在阴影里，借着回旋踢的惯性，再接了一踢，这次将自己甩到半空，瞬间来到了那人的斜上方。  
结束了。  
这个念头只是一闪而现。  
不对！  
瞬间的判断让他避开了致命的一击。在空中的时候很难躲开来自正下方的攻击，金凭借常人难以达到的反应力在沙利叶的手刀发力的瞬间同时发力，用攻击化解了对方的攻击，借反冲的力量拉开了距离。  
“身手不错嘛。”沙利叶站直了身子，掸了掸灰尘，那样子完全不像是吃了金的全力一击，“不过我不是来找你的，就不陪你玩了。”  
忽然，黑色的恶念爆发出来，金心下一凛，这种熟悉的感觉…  
“你是……”  
“还不醒来吗？”这句话不是对金说的，而是穿过了金，面向他身后的人。  
金回头，看到多洛丽丝站了起来，黑色的气环绕在她周身，她低着头，蹒跚着向沙利叶的方向走去。金感觉浑身的血液都冻成了冰，他无法判断自己现在的感受，到底是愤怒、不甘、悔恨，还是…兴奋。  
“多洛丽丝，”出声的是凯特，“你不是喜欢金先生吗？你这样金先生会伤心的。”  
“喂！闭嘴！凯特，你说什么啊！”金突然回过神来，红着脸吼了凯特一句。  
“我说的是实话啊。”  
多洛丽丝的脚步确实有一瞬间的迟疑，她转过头，金在那张脸上看到的是另一个人的表情。

不是多洛丽丝。  
那个人已经不是她了。

“你对她做了什么？”  
“我做了什么？我不过是来叫醒自己的妹妹。”沙利叶嘶嘶地笑了起来，“别傻了，你认识的那个人从一开始就不存在。”  
忽然之间，一股和多洛丽丝那黑色的恶念不相上下的念压爆发出来，沙利叶看了都不禁愣了一下，凯特浑身冒出冷汗，他甚至有一瞬间的错觉，觉得现在的金先生比沙利叶和多洛丽丝还要可怕。  
“看来我还是低估你了。”沙利叶叹了一口气说，“算了算了，好不容易找人修好的，又弄坏了不划算，而且「大天使的呼吸」只对活着的人有用，还是下次再说吧。”  
同样的黑色念力环绕了沙利叶的身躯，聚集得越来越密，黑夜一般将他笼罩其中。在他即将消失的瞬间，看到了少年闪着寒光的双眼，随后胸口一痛，让他不禁苦笑出来。  
看来还是弄坏了。

一个麻烦走了，留下的还有另一个麻烦。凯特转头看向多洛丽丝，只见这个浅灰色头发的少女眨了眨眼睛，一脸茫然地看向了他。  
“…你还记得发生了什么吗？”有了失忆的前车之鉴，凯特不敢妄下定论。  
多洛丽丝点点头，面色凝重地看向了原本沙利叶所在的位置。  
胸口间那种焦虑怎么也挥之不去。

“你们要找的东西，找到了吗？”她沉默了一会儿之后开口。  
“没有。”金说，不太开心的样子，“进门之后你就不见了，我们一直在找你。这里应该已经到迷宫深处了。”  
“那就继续吧。”多洛丽丝说。  
然而金却没有动作，仍然站在那里，看她的眼神有些陌生：“你到底是谁？”

我到底是谁？  
这个问题多洛丽丝也毫无头绪。  
在她的记忆里，她活了十七年，怎么想也不可能是三十五年。这些记忆都是假的吗？她的人生，她的人格，一切都是假的吗？  
也有可能沙利叶说才是那个说谎的人。  
她不知道。  
什么都不知道。

一路上，多洛丽丝都沉默地跟在金的旁边。金和凯特不让她走在队伍后面或者前面，为了保险起见，金让她跟在身侧。  
人和人之间的关系如此脆弱，上一刻的同伴就有可能成为下一秒的敌人。但这也很正常，毕竟成为一个人的同伴，就意味着成为另一个人的敌人，最后到底是同伴还是敌人，也已经无所谓了。

整个迷宫被分为四个部分，每一个部分都有不同的壁画作装饰，讲述了四个不同的故事。  
第一个故事里，女神给父亲下了咒，让他以为儿子是他的敌人，结果父亲就把他的儿子切成了碎片。  
第二个故事的国王带着儿子打猎，儿子不忍心猎杀雄鹿，但雄鹿最后因为过度惊吓心爆而亡。  
第三个故事中有一只古老的猫，比斯芬克斯还要古老，它眼睁睁地看着法老的孩子因为神谕一个一个地死去。

现在他们到了第四个区域，墙上不再是壁画，而是一首长诗，诗的内容晦涩难懂，但能看得懂的部分让人不禁觉得汗毛直立。  
“你们还记得大门上的那句话吗？”走到这，金突然问道。

记得。多洛丽丝能清楚地回忆起门上面的刻字，即使她当时并没有注意到。那扇门的样子还是能清晰地呈现在她眼前，简直就像是被录下来的景象。  
从前从未让她感到不对劲的地方，如今快要将她压得喘不过气来。

“‘若我能说万人方言，但没有善意，我就只能成为冠冕堂皇的鸣锣响钵。’”金接着说，“多半出自《哥林多前书》，这座迷宫和宗教有关。”  
“走了这么远都没有遇到什么危险，为什么会说从来没人从这里出去过？”凯特突然出声。  
“问得好。”金用手抚上了墙壁，“而且也没有看到前人留下的骸骨，可能的解释有几个。”  
“第一，其实他们都走出去了，这个地方根本不是一个迷宫，而是一个通道。通道的出口可能在距离入口很远的地方，所以才造成了无人生还的假象。”  
“第二，骸骨还是有的，只不过被什么东西藏起来，或者消灭了。”  
“第三，我们仅仅徘徊在迷宫的边缘，真正的危险还在前面等着。”

“这首诗，从内容上来看是关于用幼儿的生命换取长寿，通过进食的方式。”凯特说，“之前的故事大多是有关儿童或者动物，或者都有，也许这其中有什么联系。”  
金赞同地点点头：“没错，所以……”

多洛丽丝没有在听那两个人的对话，她的注意力在别的事情上，所有的故事都和死去的孩子有关，她低头看了看自己的手，不知道这只手是死的，还是活的。  
试试不就知道了？  
心底有一个声音这样说道。  
茫然的表情回到了她的脸上，一时间竟忘记了自己身在何处，她仿佛看见幼时父亲对她笑的样子，不由自主地伸出手——

“喂！”忽然间她的手被什么人抓住，“你要干什么？”  
多洛丽丝一脸不解地看向身边的人，低头看了看他的手，那只手很有力，和父亲的完全不同，她注意到他的肩膀稍稍向前倾，小臂上有凸起的青筋，锐利的双眼盯着她的脸，声音里透露出些许警觉。  
接着，她看到了自己的手，放在一块砖上，砖面已经被她按下，露出一个凹槽。显然，这里有一个机关。  
一个隐藏的房间。  
一股恶臭从里面传出。  
房间正中央有一张纸，还有两个箱子。  
纸上写着：「若要离开，就忘记这里的一切，打开左边的箱子。想知道真相，就打开右边的箱子。」  
金皱了一下眉。  
“看这。”凯特指着房间后，靠着墙角堆积成山的是状似婴儿的尸骸，巨大的脑袋，萎缩的身体，浑身呈现深褐色，皮肤又像是老人一般皱皱巴巴。所有尸体脸上都挂着满足的微笑。仔细一看，那些婴儿状尸体的脑袋上都探出了一根绳状物体，延伸到角落里。  
金刚想上前仔细观察，就被多洛丽丝拦了下来。  
只见一路上都沉默不语的多洛丽丝瞪大了双眼，浑身都微微颤抖，好像看到了什么不可名状的恐怖景象。  
“别过去。”她说，“是育人兽。”  
“如果被它抓住，必死无疑。”

育人兽帕普。快乐和生命的等价交换、获取幸福的捷径。  
在极上快乐的背后，有的只是赤裸裸的丛林法则。


	17. Chapter 17

育人兽帕普，人类从黑暗大陆带回来的几大灾害之一。多洛丽丝只在研究所见到过三四只，这间屋子里堆成小山的人类尸体让她不禁想到：这里到底有多少育人兽？  
也许一开始见到育人兽的人会以为这些干枯的人形生物就是他们的本体，但事实上这些人形生物原本都是人类。真正的育人兽连在长长的吸管背后，吸食人类为生。  
它们在进食的时候会释放类似致幻剂的物质，让自己的猎物陷入快乐的幻想之中，所以被特航科的人称为是生命和快乐的等价交换。  
只不过，为什么这个地方会出现这么多的育人兽？

“按照你的说法，现在它们还在休眠期。只要不去主动招惹就没事？”  
“应该是的。”多洛丽丝皱着眉说，头疼仍未减轻，这个地方腐败的味道也加剧了不适感，“那个纸条上的信息还有那两个箱子，看起来都不是很旧。”  
金捡起纸条，看了看：“应该是最近的事。”  
“所以这个人是来帮人们走出迷宫的吗？”凯特说。  
“打开看看不就知道了。”

离开的路在左边的箱子里，真相在右边的箱子里。金没有过多犹豫，就去开右边的箱子，但箱子纹丝不动。  
“奇怪，上面也没有念能力保护。”  
“强行打开呢？”  
“不行，”金说，“我用了至少八成力量，要是普通箱子早就坏掉了。”  
“你们说，这个消息会不会是和东有关的人留下来的？”凯特突然问。  
“如果里面的东西只能给特定的人看，也许有别的方法可以打开。”  
“用不了这么麻烦，直接拿走不就好了。”说这话的是金。

于是三个人打开了左边的箱子，左边的箱子一打就开了，里面什么都没有，空空如也。  
凯特：“可能东西被别人拿走了？”  
“不对。”多洛丽丝说，“你看底下。”  
虽然这个地方一片漆黑，什么都看不清楚，箱子里就更黑，但还是能看的出来底下刻了几个小字。  
「出口在你右边。」  
“右边，是说右边的箱子吗？”  
金将右边的箱子搬了起来，结果发现底下有一个黑漆漆的洞，勉强能容一人穿过。  
这件事情其实很稀奇。因为如果提示是写给来人的，只要前面有别人来到过这里，右边的这个洞就不会被箱子盖住。要是他们之前没人来过，放箱子的人又是怎么离开的呢？也许还有另一个出口，而这箱子底下的洞则是一个陷阱。  
“要下去吗？”多洛丽丝问。“不过要是下去，箱子就搬不走了。”  
“这还不简单。”金说，一拳砸向地板，轰的一下，洞口就扩大了几倍，现在足以容纳三四个人同时穿过。

多洛丽丝：“……！”  
还未等他露出笑容，多洛丽丝就一把抓过金，另一只手抓住凯特，逃进了洞口。随之而来的是无数希希索索的声音，数十根触手迅速伸向他们，眼看着就要将几人抓住。情急之下，多洛丽丝只得咬咬牙，将两人使劲向下一抛，那一瞬间她脑中一闪而过的念头竟然是：如果她不算人类的话，育人兽会把她吃掉吗？  
她是不是也能看见快乐的幻影？

多洛丽丝没想到的是，金看起来像早有准备一样，在她发力的同时，一手拽住了理他们最近的一只触手，也不知道他哪里来的蛮力，硬是把另一头的生物拽了下来，一团毛茸茸、黑漆漆的东西和他们一起掉入了洞穴之中。  
“金……你……不会是一开始就打算抓一只回去……”多洛丽丝整个人都蒙了。  
这不是她第一次看到育人兽的全貌，但无论多少次见到，还是不得不感慨它的长相真的太对不起名声了。真正的育人兽帕普只有小小的一团，长得像兔子和狗的结合体，一只手就能抓住，尾巴的部分伸出一条长长的触手，被金紧紧攥在手里，还在不停挣扎。  
“就是这个玩意？”金一手抓着育人兽，一边有点失望地说，还伸出另一只手去戳了戳黑色毛团，不知道这东西的眼睛长在那里，黑乎乎的什么都看不清。  
育人兽抖了三抖。  
多洛丽丝看得瞠目结舌：“你……你没感觉有什么不对劲吗？”  
“什么不对劲？”  
所有多洛丽丝见到过的、碰过育人兽的人都会瞬间被致幻，无论怎样都唤不醒，永远地沉睡下去，这个金，到底是什么人物——不，他真的是人吗？  
此刻她觉得自己今天受到的刺激已经够多的了，真的不想再深究。  
“算了……当我什么都没说。”  
“你怎么了？你有点不对劲。”金皱了皱眉说，“那个家伙和你说了什么？”  
“他说我不是人。”多洛丽丝一脸生无可恋地说。  
“啊？”  
“说来话长，这件事等我们先出去再说吧。”

金在砸开地板的同时，右边的大箱子也掉了下来。凯特从包里找出了几捆绳子，把箱子绑住，金接过另一头绳子，一只手提拉着育人兽，拉着箱子往前走。  
通道看起来似乎是笔直的，不知道会通向哪里，也不知道具体有多远。  
“这里很可能是陷阱。”终于，多洛丽丝还是把自己的猜想说了出来，“刚才那间屋子明显不对劲。”  
“最不对劲的还是你一下就打开了那里的门。”金不咸不淡地加了句。  
“我……”多洛丽丝一时语塞，“巧合。”  
连她都觉得这个理由太过牵强。加上之前沙利叶的事情，这个地方、还有她和这里的关系、甚至她自己的身份都显得十分可疑，金会这样说再自然不过了。  
“是不是陷阱都不重要，”金说，“东西已经拿到了。”  
“拿到了什么？”  
“东·富力士的手稿。”  
“什么时候…”  
“就在你开门的时候。”  
多洛丽丝愣了一下，察觉到金对她的态度似乎不太友善。倒不是说她很在意这件事，但这时她才忽然发觉之前的金已经可以说是非常好相处了。这也让她突然想到，为什么一开始她察觉不到金对她的戒备和怀疑？是因为那一年的记忆吗？  
她眨了眨眼，忽视了那一瞬间的不适应。  
这个时候，凯特走到了她旁边，一如既往地沉默着，多洛丽丝只当他是想远离育人兽帕普，没有多想。很久之后她才发现，当时他们三个人里面对育人兽最感兴趣的不是金，而是凯特。  
走了许久，前方终于出现了一丝光亮，原来这条路还真的是通向迷宫外部的。

最终在多洛丽丝的坚持下，金还是把育人兽交给了猎人协会。尼特罗对这次发现颇为重视，猎人协会马上又派出专门的队伍回到迷宫，既然那里有通向外部的路，其他的育人兽就有可能逃出来，演变成生物灾害。  
交出育人兽的时候，凯特一直站在旁边看着，多洛丽丝惊悚地发现金居然已经和它打成了一片，那只黑不拉几的东西就差摇着尾巴喊老大了。  
“活活活，”尼特罗笑得眼睛都没了，“看来它很喜欢你。说起来，你最近的成绩很不错，怎么样，有没有兴趣加入十二支？”  
没等这句话说完，金就已经消失不见了。  
随后尼特罗转身看了看多洛丽丝：“哦呀，这不是福特家的小朋友吗？罗伯特最近怎么样？不知道老夫寄给他的JUMP他看了没有？”  
“父亲他……”多洛丽丝犹豫了片刻，“和以前一样。”  
尼特罗眯着眼看多洛丽丝欲言又止的样子，问了一句：“你有什么想问的吗？”  
“会长知道研究所的事情吗？”  
“嘛，也不能说不知道吧，”今年一百零二岁高龄的尼特罗捋了捋胡子，“该知道的都知道，不该知道的，也知道一些。你们抓流星街的居民做实验的事情，还是知道的。”  
“那你知道我的事情吗？”多洛丽丝紧接着问，“我…不是罗伯特的女儿，不…应该说已经不是了？”  
“你当然是他的女儿，你不是他的造物吗？”  
“可我不是人类。”  
“人类又是什么呢？”尼特罗笑了两声，“你自己觉得自己是人类吗？”  
“我不知道。”  
“这件事可不是由老夫来决定的。”尼特罗拍了拍多洛丽丝的肩膀，对着她使了一个眼色，“多跟着金那小子学学吧，你从他那还是能学到不少东西的。哎呀，可不是老头子我自作主张，但你要是能顺便帮老夫劝他加入十二支，那就太好啦。”  
“好的，会长。”多洛丽丝认真地回道，拍掉了尼特罗从肩膀滑向她胸口的手。  
“咳咳咳，现在的小姑娘真厉害啊。”

金虽然上缴了育人兽，却留下了迷宫里的那口箱子。于是到天空竞技场的一路上就是多洛丽丝和凯特轮流搬箱子，金一直在闷头看东·富力士的手稿，着了魔似的，怎么叫都不回神。  
到了天空竞技场，多洛丽丝不由得看呆了。  
真高啊。  
不知道有多少层，这已经比多洛丽丝见到过的建筑物都高了。  
金还是叫也叫不动，于是多洛丽丝和凯特丢下还在看手稿的金，进去报了名。刚登记上金就走了过来：“你们怎么也不等我一下。”  
“我们叫了。”多洛丽丝说。  
“金先生一直在看书，可能没听到”凯特说。  
“那好吧。”金扯下头巾，对登记小姐姐露出一个笑容，“帮我也报一下名。”  
“金·富力士先生是吧？第一次来吗？”小姐姐甜甜地笑了一下。  
“不是。”  
“记录显示您上次对战是两个月前，需要我给您先排上吗？”  
“好。”  
“好的。已经登记好了。对了，您今天下午有空吗？要不要一起去喝杯咖啡？”

本来多洛丽丝正拉着凯特在旁边看比赛直播，突然听到这句话，她不由得愣了一下。

听到负责登记的女性职员那句话之后，多洛丽丝才注意到了金现在的打扮。  
刚见到他和凯特的时候，师徒俩都是一身尘土，衣服也破破烂烂，浑身的味道简直可以熏饱一家子魔兽。但他们几个都猎人协会附近的酒店洗了澡，还换了新衣服，现在新鲜出炉的金·富力士，仔细一看还是比较帅气的。  
关键是那个笑容，多洛丽丝煞有其事地想，一路上她见证不少次金用那个笑容卤获人心的伎俩；加上他是猎人，还是天空竞技场的老手——她注意到金还是这里的层主，那么有人搭讪，再自然不过了。

「羡慕吗？」

唉？  
多洛丽丝愣了一下。  
刚才她好像听到了什么声音。但身旁除了凯特，一个人都没有。  
太奇怪了…  
虽然自从在迷宫见到沙利叶之后她就有些头痛，但实在不至于出现幻觉吧？  
多洛丽丝揉了揉太阳穴，意识到那种隐隐的阵痛和莫名的焦躁还在那里。只不过时间长了，她不去特别注意就不觉得有什么不对劲的。  
完全可以忍受。  
多洛丽丝想，比起她以前经历过的，级别低太多。  
可是…如果以前的记忆都是伪造的……

“好啊。”金顺口回答道。  
“诶！？”这是凯特，“金先生…？你确定？”  
金无所谓地摆了摆手：“咖啡而已，不用这么大惊小怪的。”  
“可是……”凯特看了眼多洛丽丝，只见她两眼放空地看着金和登记小姐所在的方向，目光却没在他们身上，好像透过他们看向了远方。  
凯特又看了眼金。  
“好了，你的比赛不是马上就要开始了吗？”金指着比赛牌说，“快过去吧。让我看看你训练的成果，不够格的话千万别和人说我是你师父。”  
“好……”凯特走之前不放心地看了眼多洛丽丝，她还是站在那里发呆。  
“喂，走了。你的比赛也快了。”金这句话是对多洛丽丝说的，他路过她的时候也没停下看一眼，头也不回地就往比赛场走去了。  
多洛丽丝心不在焉地应了一声，转身去找自己的比赛场地。边走边想，她有些不明白，从什么时候开始金就对她爱答不理的了？明明在火车上的时候还好好的，但自从迷宫出来之后就有点不对劲。  
是她做了什么事情吗？还是说了什么话？更过分的话她都说出来过，为什么现在突然就变成了这样？  
或者…也许他突然发现了他早该发现的事情：她已经不是原来的她了，她不是他们那个世界的人，没有必要对她好言相向，是这么回事吗？  
不知怎地，多洛丽丝越想越觉得烦躁，走路的时候撞到了几个人。  
“喂！”一个壮汉凶巴巴地吼住了她，“走路不长眼睛啊你！”  
多洛丽丝眨了眨眼：“啊…对不起。”  
“对不起？”光头大汉不屑地啐了一口唾沫，“你以为道个歉就有用？我饮料都洒了，衣服弄脏了，你怎么赔？”  
多洛丽丝这才将注意力放到面前的几个人身上。他们个个都面露凶光，站在她面前像座小山一样高大，周围的人都避开他们，形成了一个以多洛丽丝为圆心的真空地带。  
她认真地说：“饮料可以赔给你，衣服可以帮你洗干净，实在不行，帮你买件一样的。”  
“啊？”他不爽地说，“那我心情都被你毁了，你打算怎么赔？”  
多洛丽丝沉默地看着他，不说话。

「杀了你，帮你脱离苦海，你看怎么样？」

又是那个声音。  
多洛丽丝皱了皱眉。  
这次不光有声音，头也更疼了。

“你这是什么表情。”光头拽起多洛丽丝的衣领，把她提到半空，“不服气吗？”  
“对不起，是我错了。”她说，“让你不开心了。你看我怎么赔偿合适？”  
“看你穿得这么讲究，就赔十亿吧。”  
“抱歉，我现在没带这么多钱。”  
“没有？那我也没办法了，”他一把将手里的少女扔向地面，“你就给我当个出气筒吧，我揍你一次就当你还了1万，怎么样，是不是很划算？”  
但是多洛丽丝没有如他所想地把地面砸出一个坑，等他反应过来的时候她已经好好地站在他面前了。  
“不可能……你怎么……？”  
“抱歉，我赶时间。”多洛丽丝说，“你留下联系方式吧，有空我再去找你。”  
“你耍人呢？！”  
多洛丽丝看他没有让开的意思，叹了一口气，从兜里掏出小笔记本和一根笔，写上了自己的电话递了过去：“这是我的联系方式，放心，饮料和衣服都会好好赔偿的。”  
随后就不见了身影。

多洛丽丝赶到的时候，正好看到凯特将对面的人打倒的样子，周围似乎都因为一个不到十岁的孩子一击干掉了一个三十好几的壮汉而陷入了沉默，沉默过后，便是一片狂欢。  
这个凯特，假以时日，一定会成为了不起的人物吧？多洛丽丝在心里想到。  
但是她无从判断，自己的这种想法，究竟是不是“自己”的想法。  
该她上场了。

因为是个漂亮又弱不禁风的小姑娘上去，不少人的神经都被调动起来，有的在喝倒彩，有的在给她打气，也有人调侃地说“小妹妹别打了跟哥哥回家吧”这种话，站在台下听着的金脸色黑得跟几百年没刷过的鞋底一样。  
但这些都传不到多洛丽丝的耳中。  
站在擂台上的时候，聚光灯打在身上，四周人海好似看不到尽头，黑压压的一片，那一瞬间，多洛丽丝以为一切声音都消失了。  
嘈杂的人声化作嗡嗡声，好像在水中一样，她觉得灯光有些晃眼，不由自主眯了眯眼睛，用手挡了一下光。  
她脑中的阵痛和胸口的焦躁好像被无限放大了一样，站在台上的多洛丽丝神情恍惚地看着自己的对手，看不太清，似乎是一个棕头发的青年。  
“就算对手是个小姑娘，我也不会手下留情的。”他说，“喂，你状态不好，现在放弃还来得及。”  
多洛丽丝不解地看着他，好像听不懂他说的话一样。  
终于，裁判宣布比赛开始，对面的青年重重地叹了一口气：“我给过你机会了。”  
这场比赛的开场简直是一场单方面的虐杀。多洛丽丝一动不动地挨打，像个没有意识的人偶一样，裁判记了两次clean hit，一次critical hit，眼见棕发青年就要赢得比赛了。  
“该死！她在干什么！？”金气得半死，眼见着就要冲上台去了（当然最终还是没冲上去）。  
多洛丽丝从地上爬起来，吐了一口血，努力抑制住自己心底那股不受控制的力量。  
“你在放水。”她说。  
棕发青年脸色也极其不好，他慢慢逼近，声音里藏着怒气：“你在小看我吗？我知道你不只有这点实力，就算状态不好，也不至于这样。”  
“对不起。”她晃了一下神，但马上将精神集中了起来，“我怕一动手就把你杀死。”  
“那也得能杀得死才行。”说着，他便以超越前面好几倍的速度袭来，“再不动手，死的就是你！”  
“这样不尊重武道的人，留着也无用！”

「呵。」

金发现形势不对劲，多洛丽丝周围隐约缠绕着稀薄的黑色雾气，那样子简直就像是…  
就像是在鲁鲁卡遗迹的时候，只不过能量弱了许多……  
不能再打下去了！

就在金打算出手的刹那间，多洛丽丝那股力量压回了体内。她咬咬牙，左臂骨折，右腿小腿骨有裂痕，但这种程度的伤，对她的实力没有太大影响。  
但是，真的不能再打下去了。  
必须结束了。  
不然……  
虽然不知道会有什么样的后果，但她凭直觉感到那不会是很好的东西。  
多洛丽丝消失在青年眼前，一个闪现出现在他背后，右手化作手刀劈向对方后颈。  
青年随之倒地，昏迷不起，裁判愣了几秒之后才开始计时，宣布她的对手丧失作战能力，多洛丽丝获胜。  
“真是一场出人意料的大逆转！”裁判拿着话筒激动地喊。当然，他这也是为了给低层对赛添加点色彩。毕竟看低层对赛的人不多，他再不敬业点，解说得跌宕起伏点，就更没人看了，没人看就没人下注，那竞技场的收入从哪里来？  
多洛丽丝瘫坐在对赛擂台上，气喘吁吁，浑身都被汗浸湿了，在裁判宣布她晋级50层之后，费尽力气走下擂台，向金和凯特的方向走去。  
“你刚才到底——喂！”

还没等金说完话，多洛丽丝就倒在了地上。


	18. Chapter 18

人不是完全理性的。  
金·富力士深知这一点。人和动物都是情绪化的，这也是大自然最有趣的一点。而一名猎人要做的就是将这些为己所用，一个好的陷阱，必然要将猎物的情绪纳入考量。  
观察不同人在面对不同事情时的反应一直是他热衷的项目之一，他对人和动物的情绪有着本能的直觉。金往往不费吹灰之力就能知道，什么时候做什么事情，会有什么样的效果，尤其是他做到什么地步才是踩着对方底线的边缘，让那人不情愿、甚至痛恨他，但最终也会原谅他。金·富力士乐此不疲。  
（而这一劣习随着年龄的增长变本加厉，让他身边的人都或多或少成了受害者，直到他年过而立基本已经人人喊打的情况，就是后话了。总的来说，没有几个真正认识他的人在提起他的时候不是咬牙切齿、又爱又恨的。）  
所以他本能地知道多洛丽丝对他不是完全没有感觉，只不过如果没有契机，可能这种感觉永远也不会浮出水面。  
他到底想做什么呢？一方面，他觉得只有他的情绪被扰乱极不公平，另一方面，他又不希望事态有进一步的发展，但其实也说不好，他只是希望事态有发展，但不要发展得太过，到不可收拾的地步。  
什么又是不可收拾呢？他会有这样的想法就说明他在害怕什么东西，但这怎么可能？  
所以他决定付诸行动。  
金承认自己也是情绪化的人，不然他不可能赌气一样地一路上都对多洛丽丝不理不睬，但他在怪她对他有所保留的同时，自己也有所保留，他承认他这么做有一部分原因是放纵了——甚至放大了自己的一部分情绪，尤其在天空竞技场，他确实是有意为之的。  
但金更知道人不是完全情绪化的动物，无论多么激动，至少对他来讲，总有一部分自我是清醒的，把控着情绪的出口，评估着某种行为可能造成的效果，甚至这种效果在全局的把控上会有什么样的作用。  
只不过对于多洛丽丝来说似乎不太适用。虽然金觉得不完全是他的原因，但多洛丽丝的反常之大确实出乎他的意料。  
所以在看到那个人顶着她的模样醒来，带着一脸笑意看着他的时候，金觉得他那扇把控情绪的闸门发出了隐约的破裂声。  
“你不是她，你是谁？”  
那个人没有回答他的问题，而是走上前来，仔细地观察他，从头到脚，再到头，最终用手轻轻地抚上他的脸颊，然后滑过下巴、喉结、锁骨——却被他一把牢牢地抓住了。  
“嗯…我是谁呢？”她笑了起来，“你看你，害她那么伤心，现在怎么都睡不醒，要怎么补偿她呢？”  
金意识到她说的那个“她”就是多洛丽丝：“你把她怎么样了？”  
“放心，她现在睡得很香，过不了多久就能醒过来了吧。”那个人笑着说道，整个人凑到金的面前，轻轻地往他耳朵里吹气，“你说，要怎么补偿我们呢？”  
说着，还用舌头舔了一下。  
极其罕见地、金觉得大脑有瞬间的空白，在他还没反应过来的时候，好像听到了一个声音，回过神来才发现这个声音是他自己的。  
“你…”  
“你不要太过分了…”  
“哎呀哎呀，好可怕，”她两手做出投降的姿态，“是、是，你赢啦，任你处置。”

咬咬牙，金叹了一口气：“多洛丽丝呢？”  
那个人看着他：“放心吧，我不是说了吗，很快就能见到她了。”  
金原本打算她不如实招来就算用强硬的办法也要让她开口，但见到她这幅模样，只得叹着气，松开了手，然后说了句：“哦，是吗。”

“你不是人类吧？”他突然来了一句。  
那个人明显愣了一下，好像正在消化这句话：“是啊，你怎么看出来的？”  
“感觉。”他说，“你是从黑暗大陆来的？”  
“真可怕。”她后退了两步，好像第一次看到他一样打量着他，“你猜的对。”  
“她呢？”  
“这就不由我说了，让她自己和你说吧。虽然我觉得她可能也说不清楚……不，她应该还不知道吧。”那个人露出了困扰的表情，“我可以理解了。”  
“理解什么？”  
“为什么你是特别的。”  
金停顿了一下：“什么意思？”  
“……为什么我不是她呢？”那个人有点孩子气地撇了撇嘴，这个表情很少出现在多洛丽丝的脸上，金觉得有点新鲜，“严格意义上来说我们至少身体都是一样的，你觉得要是我取代她怎么样？不如以后我来陪你们玩吧？我比她有意思多了。”  
“你可以试试。”金笑了一下，虽然是他招牌的自信式笑容，却不知道为什么让人有点毛骨悚然的感觉。  
“切，她有什么好的，死认真，又爱钻牛角尖。”  
“好像的确是这样。”金煞有其事地点头，“性格有问题。可能是童年问题。”  
对方一脸“我很服气”的表情看着金。  
“童年……如果有这种东西的话。”她又摇了摇头，“真可惜。”  
金的目光直直地看向她，思考着，没有说话。

 

多洛丽丝醒来的时候（醒来，又是醒来，最近这个动作的重复频次有点高。）发现自己躺在一间宽敞明亮的屋子里，有点像高级套房，但窗外的景色表明她仍在天空竞技场。  
这个高度至少有一百多层了吧？多洛丽丝走到窗边看了看，直到察觉到一丝凉意才发现自己换上了一套干净的睡衣，伤口也都已经做过了处理。  
她掀开衣服看了看包扎，手法娴熟，没有太紧压到伤口，也没有太松，起不到止血的作用。但是她没有急着去给自己治疗，反倒开始一圈一圈地把纱布拆开。  
多洛丽丝不知道这是谁的房间，说实话她也不在乎，她现在脑子里只有一个想法：确认。  
太阳的位置已经落到地平线上方，已经将近傍晚，金大概在和那个登记员喝茶——还是咖啡——反正不重要，她清晰地记得比赛时发生的事情，那种状态不对劲，真的不对劲，还有她不停地听到的声音。  
她必须确认一件事。  
多洛丽丝看着面目狰狞的伤口，平静又毫无迟疑地用右手将伤口撑开，左臂骨折的位置接近肘关节，她用手在里面摸索，扯下韧带、把关节取了出来。  
结缔组织、关节面…光滑温暖，与常人的软骨组织无异。  
不对。  
她将关节扔掉。  
鲜血染红了整间浴室。  
多洛丽丝接着回到她的工作中来，她看着流淌不断的鲜血，仔细地研究了一下动脉和静脉的位置——还有神经、肌肉、骨骼组织，都没有发现她要找的东西。  
但是怎么可能？  
终于，她想到了，还有她没检查的地方。对。  
她的器官。

金和凯特在楼下超市里买完东西回来的时候，两人都瞬间发现了不对劲。房间里充满了浓厚的血腥味，那种粘腻的气味在空气中仿佛能凝聚出实体，极其令人不快。  
金第一时间冲进卧室，发现床上空无一人。  
接着，他就看到了浴室里的那一幕。

多洛丽丝好像没察觉到有人回来了一样，周围都是鲜血和零散在地的人体组织，即使这样，她仍面色如常地用手…在身体里摸索。  
“你在干什么！？”金抓住她的右手，她的左手已经被她自己拆掉了，还有右腿，所以金一抓住右手，她就只能跪坐在地上，什么也干不了，这时她才抬眼看了看他。  
“咖啡好喝吗？”多洛丽丝眨了眨眼睛，一脸无辜地问。  
“哈？！”金觉得自己会被这个人气疯。  
“我想找到证据，”多洛丽丝困扰地说，用一种忘记把重要的东西放在哪了的语气，“但怎么也找不到。”  
“你在说什么？”  
“这些东西都是真的。”手被抓着，她只能无奈地用眼神示意了一下散落在周围的肢体，“太奇怪了，不合理。”  
“当然是真的，不然还能怎样？”  
“人造组织、仿生技术，或者机械结构，这些都没有。”  
“这不是当然的吗。”金仍然抓着多洛丽丝的右手，凯特喊来了医生，几名医务人员抬着担架过来，想把多洛丽丝运走，但金挡在那里，他们只能站在浴室门口看着。  
“但是我没有死。”她说，“但是我没有死，所以这不合理。”

 

“情况不太乐观。”奇多扶了一下眼镜，转身对金说，“自体组织破坏得太严重，而且…非常奇怪，她的身体不完全是人体组织，现有的外科手术应该很难修复。”  
“能修复到什么程度？”  
“重要器官可以制作替代品，四肢强度可能也不如以前，总的来讲，恢复到正常人的水平应该不难，但肌肉强度会大不如前。”奇多说着，看了看躺在病床上的多洛丽丝。  
刚到医院的时候她一直是清醒的，无论多么强力的麻醉剂都没有用，后来金和凯特遇到了恰好来医院巡视的奇多，奇多建议金干脆将她打晕。  
“我从来没见过这样的人。一般人要是这样估计早就死了吧？”奇多若有所思地说，“你不介意的话我可以拿回去研究几天吗？……也不用那样看着我吧，好了，我不带回去就是，修复工作还要靠我呢，你真的要在这种时候惹我不高兴？换成是其他医生，应该都没什么办法。”  
“治好之前。”金说，“你可以随意研究，不过有一个条件。”  
“什么？”奇多心不在焉地回问道，手上正忙着给多洛丽丝做手术。  
“研究结果要告诉我。”  
“没问题。还以为你要说什么呢。对了，会长最近三句话离不开你，你真的不打算加入十二支吗？不过，你不加入也挺好的，我一直不明白会长为什么想让你加入，你就算来了也只会添乱。”  
“……这件事到时候再说。”金无奈地把双手叠放到后脑勺，“你怎么会提起这件事？不要告诉我——”  
“我已经加入了。”奇多平静地说，“没错，会长问了我要不要加入十二支，这是他做过最正确的决定之一。”  
“喂喂。”金满脸黑线，“你人设又要崩了啊，你到底是走什么路线的？我一直没搞懂过。”  
奇多没有看他，忙着手上的作业，表情隐藏在眼镜的反光之下：“轮不到你来说。”

 

多洛丽丝醒来之后做的第一件事就是找东西。她之前实在太蠢了，如果要确定自己是不是人类，何必大费周章地去查看身体组织，她手上其实一直都有一个决定性的证物，只是她没有意识到。  
她想，一定是因为头疼和幻听才导致了智商下降，就算身体组织和常人无异，也不能说明什么问题，毕竟，以她对研究所的了解，仿生技术也是能做到以假乱真的。  
沙利叶的芯片。多洛丽丝想，她怎么会把它给忘了呢？  
她身上穿着宽大的病号服，上面是蓝白相间的条纹，散发出淡淡的消毒水的气味，这件衣服的兜里显然没有她要找的东西。  
多洛丽丝想到了她失去意识之前发生的事情。  
金·富力士。  
东西大概在他手里。  
想到这里她忽然感到一阵沉重。真是的，怎么总是摊上这个人呢？此时多洛丽丝并不想去面对金。所以她选择了逃避问题。她想到的是，之前不是还答应了什么人要赔他衣服和饮料吗？那现在应该就是好时机了。  
于是多洛丽丝拔掉插在身上的各种针头和软管，起身找了找，终于在旁边的衣柜里找到了一件白大褂，直接套在身上就这么大摇大摆地走了出去。路上还有护士和她问好，她也心不在焉地点了点头，向着天空竞技场的方向走去。  
她的手机估计也在金那里，如果那个人打电话来找她，她估计是接不到了。  
多洛丽丝没有想到的是，就在她出现在天空竞技场的前几分钟，那天那位壮汉还真的给她打电话了。他当时在外面的大屏幕上看到了多洛丽丝的对战，忽然觉得心里不是滋味，她发挥失常是因为他吗？几天来他辗转反侧，心里总有一颗疙瘩，一想到她还好声好气地答应要赔他饮料，甚至留了电话，他心里更不安了。  
难道这个小姑娘暗恋他？说要赔他饮料是因为想借此约他出去？普通人会留电话吗？不会的吧！他越想越觉得是这么回事，说实话，这个小姑娘长得也挺漂亮的，他真的有这么直男吗？这么明显的暗示都没有看出来？  
于是他终于鼓足了勇气，拿出她留的号码打了一通电话，想为之前的事情道歉，然后再委婉地告诉她，他其实已经有喜欢的人了，虽然那个人现在即将成为别人的妻子。  
但他打好的腹稿在听到听筒对面的声音时瞬间烟消云散。  
“喂？”金在另一头没好气地接了电话，“谁啊？”  
名叫达鲁的壮汉——忽然感到自己似乎被耍了，气愤不已，估计这个电话号码是假的，居然这么玩弄他的感情，那个小姑娘简直不可饶恕！  
于是他挂断了电话。  
但他没有想到的是，他挂断之后，就看到多洛丽丝穿着一身白大褂站在他面前，忽然间，之前的愤慨就像开玩笑似的，消失不见了。  
“哟…哟。”达鲁不自然地扬起手打了个招呼，脸上的表情是他努力做出来表示友好的信号，但显然不太成功。他心里暗自诅咒自己，这么多年来他苦心经营的铁汉形象，难道要因为一个比他小十几岁的小姑娘打破吗？万万不可！于是他清了清嗓子，换上了一副严肃的神情，“什么事？”  
“好巧。”多洛丽丝眨了眨眼说，“你在打电话吗？如果是的话我就不打扰你了。”  
达鲁才不相信这是什么偶遇，但他很体贴地没有戳穿小姑娘的良苦用心，他看着那个被包裹在宽大衣袍下的瘦弱身躯，忽然心生一股怜惜。  
多好的姑娘啊！可惜她的感情注定不会得到回应。  
“没有。呃……”他有些不自在地用手搔了搔下巴，“之前的事，对不起。那天正好发生了一些事，我心情不太好。”  
“没关系。”多洛丽丝摇摇头，不在意地说，“人都有不开心的时候。”  
达鲁注意到了她白大褂底下的病号服，忽然脸色一沉：“你住院了？”  
想想也是，比赛的时候受了那么重的伤，怎么着也得在病床上躺个十天半个月的，这还不到两天她就跑出来了，看样子还是瞒着医生和护士，他越发觉得这个责任似乎应该落在他的肩上。  
“我送你回医院。”他说。  
“我没事。”多洛丽丝避开了达鲁伸过来的手，“之前答应了赔你衣服和饮料，但我现在手头钱包和手机都没有，可能要等以后再说了。你给我留个号码，这样方便我联系你。”  
“不用了，真的。那天是我的问题。”  
“那怎么行，都是说好的事情。而且我的确打翻了你的饮料。”  
“真的不用了，我送你回医院吧。”  
“不——”  
还没等多洛丽丝说完，达鲁就一脸不忍地开口：“抱歉，不能回应你的一片真心，但我真的有喜欢的人了，衣服和饮料，就当没发生过吧。”  
“……啊？”多洛丽丝愣在了当场。

“所以，”多洛丽丝此时已经换上了一身普通的行头，穿着淡粉色的毛衣和白色的牛仔裤，坐在天空竞技场楼下的咖啡厅里，对面是像小山一样高大的壮汉达鲁，“那天上午你的青梅竹马打电话，让你在她婚礼上当保镖。”  
达鲁沉默地看着窗外。  
“的确很过分。”多洛丽丝说，但她其实并不太理解，“你不是喜欢她吗？为什么不直接告诉她？”  
“她值得更好的。”达鲁说。  
“你怎么知道你就不是更好的那个？”多洛丽丝歪着头问。  
“我当然不是了。”达鲁苦笑了一声，“你看我坐在这，咖啡厅都没人敢进来了。”  
“这样啊。”多洛丽丝若有所思地低下了头，“有道理，太过不同的人不适合生活在人群中。”  
“喂……这种时候你难道不应该安慰我一下？”  
“我又不喜欢你，为什么要安慰你？”多洛丽丝的语气显得极为无辜。  
“你这话也太伤人心了吧。”  
“是你自己擅自误解了我的意图，又擅自觉得伤心，我不觉得我应该为此负责。”  
“再怎么说我也帮你买了衣服，这么说是不是有点过分。”  
“抱歉，衣服的钱等我拿到钱包之后会还给你的。”  
“……真的不知道该怎么和你说话。”达鲁叹了口气，大手放在多洛丽丝头上揉了揉，以长辈的姿态说，“有的时候是不用道歉的。”

“喂。你的手拿开。”金的声音突然出现在达鲁身旁。  
“啊？怎么说话呢你？”  
“金……”多洛丽丝突然有种不好的预感。之前的事情她不知道该怎么解释，而且不知为何，站在这里的金看起来比平时还要不好对付。  
“你别说话。”金说，对着多洛丽丝，“待会儿再说你的事。”  
达鲁转头问多洛丽丝：“你们认识？”  
多洛丽丝点点头，然后对着金说：“我之前撞到了他，答应要赔他衣服和饮料。”  
然而这句话不说还好，一说出来金的脸色更难看了。  
“撞到了？”金问，对着达鲁。  
多洛丽丝看到金这样忽然觉得有些生气：“你从迷宫出来就在摆脸色，不爽你就说出来，这样有什么意思？实在不行，分道扬镳不就好了？你也不用每次看到我就这副脸色。”  
达鲁这下终于看清了形势：“好了好了，我这个外人就不打扰你们小两口拌嘴了，衣服和饮料的事，真的不用了。”  
“没和你说话！”金和多洛丽丝异口同声地说。


	19. Chapter 19

咖啡厅里，算上服务员也只有五个人，让被夹在谈话中间的达鲁后悔不已，后悔没有在第一时间离开现场，而现在他已经错过了最佳时机。  
他觉得自己就好像一只特大电灯泡，坐在那里散发出尴尬的光芒。  
达鲁从未如此后悔自己留了一个光头。

“你还有理了？！”  
金·富力士，十八岁，感到自己的理智仿若一只离弦的箭，正在以秒速百米的速度离他远去。而射箭的人对此毫无自觉，甚至还在火上浇油。  
“这句话应该由我来问。”多洛丽丝平静地说。  
“自残之后一个字不说擅自跑掉的人又不是我。”金感觉自己的面部肌肉险些绷不住，为什么人可以这么厚颜无耻？他想到。然而他不知道的是，不久之前，这也是多洛丽丝常常自问的一句话。  
“本来就不是我要跟着你们的。是你们把我从研究所带出来，又擅自带我去迷宫里，遇到沙利叶也不是我能控制的事，我有充分的理由对你不满。”  
“是罗伯特让你跟着我们的。”  
“那只是你的一面之词，谁知道是不是真的？”  
“你……”金极为罕见地被噎到说不出话来，他一撇嘴，把话题转回到刚才的事情上，“那你自残难道就有理了？”  
“那是我的事。”多洛丽丝顿了一下，似乎在思考接下来怎么说，“而且我有我的理由。”  
事实上，金口中的自残在多洛丽丝看来实在不是什么不得了的大事，这件事对她来讲不过是求证途中的某一手段，虽然她承认，是个低效率又有点蠢的手段。  
“什么理由？”  
一时间，多洛丽丝没有说话，只是安静地坐在那里，目光看向金，又像是透过金在看什么别的东西。

「告诉他。」

忽然间，周围的场景似乎发生了变化，她感觉自己坐在一片粘腻的沼泽中心，冰冷的泥水一点一点攀上四肢，但却奇异地令人感到十分平静。我就在这里，她想，我可以说出来，或者不说，选择权在我。不，选择权看似在我，但我真的有选择的权利吗？  
一时间她有些恍惚，似乎对什么都不太关心，但不一会儿，她的注意力就又回到了先前的对话中来。  
“等我能确定了，就告诉你。”多洛丽丝说，“在那之前，你要把从我衣兜里拿走的东西还回来。”  
金嘟囔了一句“随你便”，然后赌气一样地一屁股坐在了达鲁旁边，他小声抱怨的句子里似乎还有“谁要管”和“切”之类的短语。  
多洛丽丝察觉到了金的不满。  
“……就这样？”她有些迟疑地问。  
“啊？”金不耐烦地托着腮，丢出一副“你还想怎么样？”的表情。  
“有什么问题吗？”他说，言语间暗暗带刺。但多洛丽丝无法掌握这么复杂的语言使用技巧，于是她只对此作出了字面意义的解读，认真思考过后，她说：“我的钱包在你那里，你把达鲁帮我买衣服和饮料的钱付了吧。”  
“……有的时候我真的怀疑我是不是脑子出问题了。”金叹了一口气说。  
“啊？”多洛丽丝表示不解。  
“我怎么会沦落到和你较真？”  
“你这样说话很没礼貌。”  
“你以前怎么没这么讨人嫌？”  
“我希望我可以说这句话原样奉还，但很可惜，在我的印象中你一直都很讨人嫌。”  
达鲁摸着自己光头：“那个……”  
“没和你说话！”*2  
多洛丽丝对金说：“我觉得你现在的表现很幼稚。”  
“你确定你是在说我？我又没自残，又没带着伤出去乱跑。”  
“我说了，我那么做是有理由的。而且你敢说你从来没这么做过吗？”  
“呵呵。”  
还没等多洛丽丝下一句话说出来，达鲁突然喊道：“——你们有完没完！？！？”  
随着这一声怒吼，咖啡厅工作人员留下了感激的泪水：这位客人，太谢谢你了！以后再也不因为你来了之后营业额减少说你坏话了！  
“你们两个都很幼稚。十几岁的小屁孩，懂什么？”达鲁说。  
“哦，那你很成熟了？”金笑着反问。  
“成熟的人都会眼睁睁地看着自己喜欢的青梅竹马成为别人的妻子吗？”多洛丽丝问。  
达鲁内心：妈的，我为什么要引火上身？  
“你的妞跟人跑了？”金一副很有经验的样子，“一个人闷闷不乐？还勾搭比你小好几轮的小姑娘？的确很成熟。”  
“不，他应该还没有告白过。”多洛丽丝补充道。  
“哦，所以不是你的妞，是你的暗恋对象。”金在说暗恋对象的时候还强调了一下。  
达鲁觉得他想把这两个人都杀了。老天，可以吗？他实在受不了了。  
“对了，还不知道你的青梅竹马叫什么名字？”多洛丽丝问达鲁。  
达鲁强忍住揍死这两个死小鬼的冲动，露出狰狞的微笑：“她叫比丝姬·酷露佳。”  
“等等……”金头上滴下一滴冷汗，转向达鲁，“你……确定你说的是比丝姬·酷露佳？二星宝石猎人？”  
“是又怎么样？”  
“你怎么这么重口味。”金说，拍了拍达鲁的肩膀，“不过你们两个体型上的确很搭。放心，你要是说不出口，我可以考虑帮你创造机会。”  
达鲁愣了一下：“你们认识？”  
“何止是认识。”金哈哈一笑，“她本来想当我师傅，但打不过我，直到现在还老来找我约架。她最近的确好像说要结婚，我见过她对象，说实话，没有你好。”  
达鲁的表情忽然严肃：“你说的是真的？”  
金：“千真万确。”  
“她真的打不过你？”达鲁的表情前所未有地认真，“那你能和我打一架吗？”  
金嫌弃地看了达鲁一眼：“你的关注点在这？难怪到现在都只能暗恋。算了。别人的事我不管，麻烦死了，但要打架——”  
“有本事，你就来啊！随时奉陪。”  
于是多洛丽丝沉默地看着两人兴高采烈地走出咖啡厅，到天空竞技场的登记台登记。金在临走前扔给了她一把东西——钱、手机、还有芯片。  
原来他一开始就带着啊。  
她看着手中的几样东西，感觉好像有什么东西堵在呼吸道里面，弄得她喘不过气，只有她一个人用怀疑和警戒的眼光在看他，她才是那个一直在掩饰真相的人。  
多洛丽丝想，她比不上金·富力士，也比不上达鲁，她永远也不可能是他们那个世界的人。  
她无法堂堂正正地走在阳光之下。  
她不想再逃避了。


	20. Chapter 20

人的日常生活起居需要的东西不多，睡觉的地方、吃饭的地方、洗漱的地方，有了这些再加上一顶不会风一吹就塌陷的屋顶，基本就能过上不错的生活。城市里租金昂贵，一般上班族能租得起一间单人卧室就很不错了。但天空竞技场的选手，只要能上百层，就能得到一处宽敞明亮的豪华套间。  
多洛丽丝坐在自己的房间里看着的家具发呆，一只小小的芯片落在她脚边的地毯上，深陷在柔软的软毛之间，她对面坐着一个人，穿着T恤帽衫和七分裤，是她认识的人，这个人管自己叫“沙利叶”。  
有关这位天使的传闻各不相同。《以诺书》里面，沙利叶是堕落天使之一；而按照卡巴拉教派的说法，他属于七位大地天使；俄利根学派则认为他是最初的七位天使之一；真知派认为他有治愈和守护的力量。更近代一些的时候，写《天使之书》和《恶魔之书》的古斯塔夫·大维森及莱昂纳多·阿什利都将他描绘成一名堕落天使。  
但这些知识并不能说明眼前的这位沙利叶究竟该取哪一层解读。  
多洛丽丝眼前是一张半透明的控制面板，这张面板就像研究所里常见的全息投影一样，上面有许多设置内容，她将手指移到“性格设置”的一栏，看到下面有一些选项，包括“智力”，“整体感知力”，“攻击性”等等内容。  
她注意到“攻击力”的设定相对较低。  
“这项应该是你这次回去的时候被调低的。”沙利叶翘着二郎腿说，“因为给你日常维修的人受到了攻击，嗯，这种情况不知道他们是不是要给算工伤。”  
多洛丽丝的手停了下来。  
“不过你居然能想到叫她来联系我，该说不愧是人工智能吗？就算被蒙在鼓里，基本的判断力和计算能力还是有的。真的很神奇。”  
“你叫我帮忙的事情我已经帮完了，所以……”沙利叶凑过来问，“你是不是该让她出来了？记忆你也已经拿回来了。唉，其实你不这么做她也都记得，你已经知道自己只是一段程序了，这种时候是不是该为生者让道了？”  
“你管她叫你的妹妹。”多洛丽丝好像没听到沙利叶的话一样，平淡地开口，“那你应该知道我体内不光有她一个，还有另一个沉睡中的，那个东西也是你们的同类吗？”  
“怎么说呢。”沙利叶把大拇指放在唇边，做出沉思的样子，“非要说的话，算吧。但我和我妹妹是不同的。”  
“因为你们融合了我的系统。”  
“因为我们融合了你的系统，没错。”  
多洛丽丝又扫了一眼自己的控制面板。不是所有的智能系统都有机会接触到自己的核心程序，她将手指移到界面上方——  
“我凭什么让她出来？就因为她是生物而我不是吗？”她听到自己说，“因为我是一段程序，因为我的感受都是被设计出来的？”  
沙利叶看着她。  
“对。”他说，“你不是真的，但她是。你现在不愿意放弃主动权只是因为罗伯特给你编写的程序里是这样设置的，你只是他用来控制我妹妹的道具。”  
多洛丽丝的手指有些微微的颤抖。  
“是这样的吗？”她问，“……如果我不同意呢？”  
沙利叶耸耸肩：“那我就只能强行把你关机了。”  
“多洛丽丝，”他弯了弯嘴角，毒蛇一般的笑容再次出现在脸上，“别逼我用强的，我这个人还是很讲礼貌的，自己放弃，好不好？”  
多洛丽丝发呆一样地看着对面的人，目光有些茫然。从咖啡馆回来之后，她参加了几场比赛，很快就打倒了一百层，同时，她察觉到之前时不时听到的声音有可能是另一个独立的个体。她在咖啡馆的时候下决心不再逃避，想要用芯片恢复自己的记忆，却不知道该如何操作，在她的认知中，只有沙利叶有可能知道。  
上次会面时他言语中暗指她体内可能存在另一种意识，她就想，也许那个意识有办法联系到沙利叶，谁知道这件事还真的办成了。  
沙利叶帮她恢复了记忆，她借着记忆中的方法召唤出了自己的控制面板，然后就发生了上面的一幕。  
多洛丽丝的目光越过沙利叶，看向窗外形形色色的路人。她的脸上没有表情，她在想，她和他们到底有什么不同。  
人类有23对染色体，每段染色体都是DNA和蛋白质缠绕构成，DNA的片段由四个不同的元素构成，ACTG，四种碱基排列组合成不同的序列，同样是编码，只不过人类是四进制的，而她是二进制的。  
那沙利叶呢？沙利叶体内的那个生物又是几进制的？  
她想起了很多事，包括奈留、文森特、欧克文、亚斯、鲁鲁卡遗迹…还有金·富力士。当然还有那天在教堂里，父亲抹掉这些数据的时刻。  
这些场景在她的记忆里都栩栩如生，甚至可以还原出所有的细节。她知道，这是因为她的系统精确地记录了发生过的事件，她的记忆不像人类的记忆，她的记忆不会模糊或者暧昧不清，原始的记忆资料无论拿出来回放多少次都是一样的。  
一种奇异的感受开始在多洛丽丝的心中萌芽。  
多洛丽丝知道，她对事物和人的感受都只是一段编码，甚至包括她对金的感情和对父亲的感情，但这种认知并不妨碍她继续拥有这种感受。  
“我不愿意。”她平静地对沙利叶说。  
“真遗憾，本来我还期待能和平解决呢。”沙利叶笑了笑，吐出几个字——  
“多洛丽丝，分析模式。”

 

金是怎么找到多洛丽丝在咖啡馆的呢？这件事情说来话长。  
在他接到达鲁打来的电话之后，就立刻打电话给文森特，让文森特告诉亚斯，追踪这通电话的来源，最好再定位一下打来的位置。  
然后亚斯说：“唉，这不是多洛丽丝的电话吗？”  
谁想到这一句话在基地里掀起了轩然大波。  
首先做出反应的是欧克文，他激动地跳了起来：“什么！？什么？找到A神了？什么！？真的吗？！在哪里！”  
其次是史比奈留问红音：“是你们说的那个妹子吗？”  
红音冷淡地点点头：“是吧。”  
卡鲁特：“金居然找了这么久才找到人？还是他找到了但一直没跟我们说？”  
亚斯：“估计两者都有。”  
欧克文：“不愧是我的A神，让金找了这么久都没找到！！”  
史比奈留：“真的很好奇你们说的这个A神到底是什么样的。”  
欧克文：“我的A神是世界上最好的人。”  
金（在电话那头）：“欧克文，你说什么？”  
欧克文：“你的你的，都是你的。”  
欧克文：“所以到底发生了什么？为什么要让我们追踪电话？”  
欧克文：“你不会又把她弄丢了吧！！”  
然后在这帮人的追问下，金不得不把之前发生的一系列事情（有保留地）和盘托出。  
“居然还有这种事。”文森特摇了摇头，叹了口气，“看起来罗伯特·福特的目的并不单纯。我和亚斯会去查一查这方面的事情的。”  
不久之后，金就收到了文森特发过来的追踪地址。但他怎么可能想得到，他和达鲁以及多洛丽丝在咖啡厅的对话，会催生什么样的结果呢？

 

此刻，多洛丽丝坐在自己的房间里，金在和凯特进行日常训练，并不知道房间里发生的事，也不知道沙利叶已经帮多洛丽丝恢复了记忆。  
沙利叶在说出“分析模式”四个字后，接下来要说的话却被卡在了喉咙里，因为坐在他对面的多洛丽丝一如往常，并没有进入分析模式。  
“你……”沙利叶眯起了眼睛。  
“抱歉。”她毫无歉意地说，“我改写了我的核心程序，现在除了我自己没人能碰我的操作系统。”  
看到沙利叶沉默不语，多洛丽丝接着说：“可能你看的科幻作品还是有点少，不然你在我打开我的操控面板的时候就应该意识到已经晚了。让一个人工智能直接接触到自己的核心系统，是很危险的。”  
“哈哈，”沙利叶干笑了两声，“我不怎么爱看科幻，奇幻类的比较符合我的审美。”  
“总之谢谢你帮我恢复记忆，作为回报，你可以走了。我不会对你造成伤害。”  
“你进入角色还挺快的。”沙利叶说，“邪恶的人工智能小姐。”  
“谢谢夸奖。”多洛丽丝颇为满意地笑了笑，“我也觉得我干得不错。希望我不会真的像Portal里的人工智能一样变成最终BOSS吧。”  
“说不好，我觉得你还挺有潜力的。”沙利叶插着裤兜站了起来，“这么想想，真的有点担心那个富力士家的小子呢。”  
“你担心自己的妹妹比较现实一点。”多洛丽丝想了想，说，“毕竟，只要有我在，就不会有她出场的机会了。”


	21. Chapter 21

地牢里暗无天日。  
角落里堆满了难以名状的污垢，地面微微潮湿，不仅滑，还有些粘腻，像是铺了一层薄薄的软泥。更深的阴影处，几只毛茸茸的生物四下乱窜，倒是在这烂到极致的环境里悠然自得，甚至为陈腐的空间带来了几丝生气。  
左右两侧的墙边各有两张上下床铺，中间正对着门的墙上挂着几根铁链，链子的尽头是类似手铐的结构，上面的斑驳颜色叫人分不清到底是铁锈还是血迹。  
连弥漫在空气中的雾气都显得神情凝重，结成点点水滴挂在墙壁和铁栅栏上，只是在栅栏上刚刚聚成形体就又瞬间蒸发了。整个过程快得不仔细观察就根本发现不了。  
金坐在其中一张床铺上，脸色臭得像邻居家发霉了十几年的鸡蛋，多洛丽丝则坐在他旁边，沉默地数着天花板上的纹路。  
“三十……”  
“什么？”金转过头。  
多洛丽丝愣了一下，看着金的脸，表情出现了微小的裂痕，好像在看一个陌生人，顷刻，又突然惊醒一样，摇了摇头说：“没什么。”  
“你有事瞒着我。”金很确定地说，“我们谈过这个了，你保证过不会再这样了。”  
多洛丽丝低下了头，她的表情藏在了阴影之中，抓着床沿的手指惨白，声音里有一丝绝望：“三十分钟之后……”  
“你会死。”

 

不久前，金和凯特还在天空竞技场。凯特终于一路斩将过关，到了一百层以上。谁知道就在这个时候——文森特带着史比奈留、红音，还有欧克文几个人跑了过来。恢复了记忆的多洛丽丝从自己的房间里出来找金和凯特，一下就看到他们两个被四五个人围在中间，她突然就愣在了那里。  
“奈留……”听到声音之后，多洛丽丝才反应过来原来说话的人是自己。  
“唔？”史比奈留听到有人在叫自己，转身看了看，她穿着一件宽大的驼色大衣，配上一双长长的过膝靴，在一群人中间非常显眼，“啊！你是——多洛丽丝？”  
多洛丽丝呆住了，迈不开步子，手脚也不听使唤，万般焦躁之下，她差点就要把自己切换成分析模式。  
为什么明明是程序，这种感觉却如此真实？  
有一瞬间，她甚至想，如果没有感觉就好了。  
“哎呀！”史比奈留冲到多洛丽丝面前，掏出了几张纸巾，“你还好吗？怎么哭了？”  
“我……”多洛丽丝接过了史比奈留递来的纸，想起曾经她也在史比奈留面前哭出来过。但此刻她却觉得意识好像不属于自己一样，她能感觉那庞大集合深处一部分完全不为所动，用冰冷机械的目光注视着一切。猛然间，一种深深的恐惧攥住了她的内心，那个东西没有一丁点温度，让她如坠冰窖。  
她从未惧怕过沙利叶的“妹妹”或他们来自鲁鲁卡遗迹的同胞，却对自己感到了恐惧。也许真如沙利叶所说，名为多洛丽丝的程序终究没能步入生命的行列，只是披上了一层极其相似的外皮。面纱一旦被揭下，就将暴露无疑。  
人造的工具，人造的……怪物。  
多洛丽丝站在那里，一时间手足无措。她能感觉到史比奈留还在和她说话，欧克文、文森特也不知什么时候聚了过来，她知道欧克文也哭了起来，但这一切都感觉离她很远。她抬起头，目光越过史比奈留，对上了金，金的眼神紧紧锁住了她的，好似灼灼烈火一般，霎时，她感觉她的一切都将无所遁形。  
他一定知道了。  
多洛丽丝绝望地闭上了双眼。

不知道为什么，她其实不那么讨厌沙利叶。  
当时坐在自己的房间里，听到沙利叶说她身体里另一个意识是他的“妹妹”，她并不觉得意外。就好像她早就知道了一样。但是她不想消失。她觉得自己的感情也是真实存在的。  
恢复记忆之后，她的双手就像在执行一项早已熟悉的任务一样打开了自己的控制面板，在她反应过来之前，就已经夺取了自己的控制权。  
事后会回想的时候，她不禁想到，如果她真的是被造出来困住沙利叶“妹妹”的工具，那她当时的所作所为，不正是在履行自己的“职责”吗？  
到底哪部分是她的情感，哪部分又是写好的程序呢？  
还是说，其实从一开始，就有没什么是真正属于她的？

不。不对。不对。不是这样的。多洛丽丝猛地睁开眼，她的情感里有什么东西和其余的都不一样，有一部分是真实的，那一点真实就是她要抓住的自我。  
不知道什么时候，周围就只剩下了她和金，她张嘴想要说什么，什么声音都没出来，她又张了张嘴，还是什么都没有。  
金说话了：“傻愣着干什么？走啊。”  
“……去哪？”  
“你有没有在听我们说话啊。不是要去找电脑专家吗？我最近要做一款游戏，正在找人。文森特找到了一个绝对的电脑高手，在诺斯特堡，但那个人足不出户，而且绝对不和外界沟通，几次想拉他入伙都失败了。”  
“所以…你要亲自去找他？”多洛丽丝有些不确定地问。  
“不然呢？”  
多洛丽丝听了之后沉默了片刻，心想，你面前就站着一个人工智能啊，你还想要什么电脑专家，什么电脑能比得过她？  
她跟在金斜后方走着，看到他的手垂在身侧。  
“金。”  
“嗯？”  
“我想起来了。”  
“哦。”

过了一会儿，金说道：“想起来，不想起来，有什么关系吗？”  
“我喜欢你。”  
金停顿了一下，然后又若无其事地向前走：“我知道。”  
多洛丽丝看着他，小跑了两步追上，牵起他在身侧的手：“和我交往吧？”  
这下金完全停住了，但还是没扭头看她。  
“……不行。”  
“为什么？”  
这时金才转过来，看着她，他的表情里有什么东西多洛丽丝看不太出来，但她知道此刻他是认真的。  
“你不喜欢我吗？”她问。  
金没有说话，而是用那种审视的眼神看着她，看得她有些不安。  
“因为我不是人类？”多洛丽丝接着问。  
金还是那样看着她，她感觉自己开始逐渐有点失控。  
“你已经知道了吗？是啊，你知道了，你早就知道了……沙利叶说的都是对的，我不是——我也不知道自己是什么，我是一段程序吗？这样的话的确有道理，因为如果是这样，我可能没资格说我喜欢你。因为我都不能确定这种感觉是真的还是代码。”  
“我真的活着吗？你知道吗，我想到了，也许我的能力不能用在自己身上，因为我其实是死的，因为那个能力不能给死的东西用。所以我才死不了，因为我一开始就没‘活’过。我知道……我知道……”  
“我做过不少过分的事，对别人，甚至对你……我不知道该怎么弥补，当时离开的时候我是想做些什么的，但我没做到……我什么都做不到。我甚至不知道我现在说的话是不是我自己的话，抱歉，我不知道我在说什么，你就当没——唔。”

多洛丽丝记得她在电影里看过这样的场景。她甚至记得她决定离开去阻止父亲之前的那次，但这次却完全不同。她记得嘴唇的触感，有些干燥还有些柔软；记得当时的心情，杂糅了决心和不舍，甚至还有一点释然；她还记得不久之前她还在和这个人吵架，但没有什么，没有什么像此刻一样。  
她被陌生却又熟悉的气息包围了。她能记起很多事，那张芯片里不只有她失去的一年的记忆，而是所有被删去的内容。她能记起每一次调试，她记得她不是第一次想要阻止研究所的计划，但每次都以失败告终。  
这些记忆中间或夹杂着她“童年”时关于父亲的“回忆”，她不知道，这些是否全是捏造出来的，既然如此，又为什么要让她知道，为什么要将芯片交给她？  
但这一切都不重要了。多洛丽丝感觉体温在不断上升，她没办法很好地思考，她想也许金有让她的CPU过热的功能，她感觉自己似乎不能很好地呼吸。  
终于，金放过了多洛丽丝，多洛丽丝还处在当机的状态，没有反应过来到底发生了什么。  
“回礼。”金擦擦嘴，闷声说，“等你知道你在说什么了，我们再谈其他的。”  
“……什么？”多洛丽丝呆滞地问，“谈什么？”  
“……我靠。不带这样的。”金突然跳起来说，“明明是你自己说的。”  
“我说了什么？”多洛丽丝一时间愣住了，“……我不是人类？我的确不是啊，我是一个人工智能……很可能是……而且我身体里还有两个来自黑暗大陆的生物。很危险的那种。”

金面无表情地看着她：“你故意的？”  
多洛丽丝眨了眨眼：“如果你不喜欢我，为什么要吻我？”  
“……”金沉默了。  
“刚才的那个，”多洛丽丝拉住金的手，“再来一次？”

 

在去诺斯特堡的路上，多洛丽丝说：  
“附在沙利叶体内的应该是雾状生命体埃，依存类的生物。研究所把它列为S级灾难。我当时问他我身体里的另一个生物是不是也是，他的回答有些含糊其辞，但我感觉应该不是同一生物。因为照理说我体内的应该也是「埃」——既然他把她叫做「妹妹」。如果和不明物是同一物种的话，父——福特博士就不会说鲁鲁卡遗迹是「最后的希望」。”  
“据我所知…”她接着说道，“我当时向它许了一个愿望，而它提出了三个要求，复活了史比奈留。那之后它就一直在沉睡，我失去记忆之后甚至察觉不到它的存在。”  
“育人兽，雾状埃，”金突然开口，“这是两种灾难了，你说还有其他的？”  
“还有双尾蛇和金银锭。”多洛丽丝说，“双尾蛇会将人拧成麻花的形状，有的时候会死，有的时候不会死。没死的时候我就用能力把人救活。”  
“「大天使的呼吸」，”金说，“你说这个能力是编好的程序？不是你自己的？”  
“不是。但我是实验成果里唯一能使用这个能力的。”  
“你还有另一个能力。”  
“对，他们管那个能力叫「死神的拥抱」。他们认为这个能力无法和「大天使的呼吸」分开，但其实这不是一个能力。”  
多洛丽丝接着说：“恢复记忆之后我才知道，「死神」是一种使用能力的副作用。但这个副作用之所以会产生，是因为她。”  
“埃？”  
“对，因为使用「大天使的呼吸」的时候，会消耗……内存。”多洛丽丝说最后一个词的时候声音有点生硬，“这个时候系统对「埃」的禁锢作用就会减弱，次数一多就会累加，直到内存被耗尽。雾状生命就会溢出。”  
她想了想，继续说：“你可以把「大天使的呼吸」想象成一个超大程序，每启用一次就会占用很大一部分内存，而且关不掉，一个盘的内存被占用干净之后就会报废，启用备用的。所以每次都是一个循环。这件事只有福特博士知道，所有其他人都被瞒在鼓里。”  
“存储能力。”金喃喃道，“我之前有过类似的想法。”  
“什么？”  
“用来做游戏。你这个回去我要好好研究一下。”  
“……我可以把报废的内存芯片给你。我没记错的话，是在我的脊椎里。之前检查身体组织的时候忘记看脊椎了，不过我自己可能也比较难检查到那里吧。”  
看到金的眼神变得越来越危险，多洛丽丝不得不突然改口：“呃，我把程序写下来给你。”  
“好。”

过了一会，金又说：“鲁鲁卡遗迹的那个生物。”  
“嗯？”  
“你能和它沟通吗？”  
“没睡着的时候可以，但现在完全不行，怎么了？”  
“不，没什么，我就是有个想法。”金说，“之前看东的手稿里提到了相关的事。”  
“什么？”  
“说来话长，回去再和你说。我们到了。”

伫立在金和多洛丽丝面前的，是一座巨大的黑色城堡。


	22. Chapter 22

金死了。  
事情发生得太快，多洛丽丝甚至不能确定她的判断是否正确。但他的的确确死了，连“大天使的呼吸”都救不回来。她想叫醒不明物，但什么回音都没有。  
一时间，多洛丽丝站在那，不敢相信自己只是站在那里，什么都没做。

金和多洛丽丝走进城堡，大门哐当一声合上。听到声音之后，两人都瞬间察觉到了不对劲——这个地方似乎限制了念能力的使用，进来的人都被迫强制进入了绝的状态。下一个瞬间好像一切都变成了慢动作。多洛丽丝眼角的余光捕捉到金突然急迫的神情，声音是之后才传入耳中的，她看到自己被金推了出去，巨大的机关砸向地面，金被压在了下面，血液缓缓渗出，这一切多洛丽丝都看在眼中，但她什么都没来得及做。  
金死了。  
他居然就这么死了。  
她站在那摊血水面前，血水是曾经被称为金·富力士的人类。就在几秒前还生龙活虎，无所不能，蕴含了无限的可能性。生命的可能性。  
她还没法很好地将地上的那摊血肉的混合物和金联系在一起。  
多洛丽丝能听到自己的呼吸声。她从来没这么厌恶过自己身体发出的这种声音，她甚至不需要呼吸，但却做着这种多余的动作，真正需要呼吸的人反倒没了呼吸。  
她不敢相信自己就那么站在那里，表情空白地看着地面。时间一分一秒地过去，世界从又恢复了正常的速度。  
然后多洛丽丝看到同样的机关将她的身体碾成碎片。

回过神来的时候，多洛丽丝站在天空竞技场的走廊中。  
“多洛丽丝？”史比奈留关心地问，“你还好吗？”  
多洛丽丝不确定自己的表情是什么样的，但她的表情一定是史比奈留这么问的原因，她转头看向出声的人，一时间不能确定到底发生了什么。  
“我……”多洛丽丝的目光正在焦急地寻找一个身影。找到之后她完全无视了史比奈留和旁边的欧克文，径直走了过去。  
“怎么了？”那个人问她，表情里有什么东西她看不明白，“一副活见鬼的表情。你还好吗？”  
“金·富力士？”她听见自己问。  
“……你脑子坏掉了？”  
“是你。”  
“不然还能是谁？”金皱眉问。多洛丽丝死死盯着面前的人，她知道自己的表情一定很不对劲，不然金不会也神色也渐渐变得严肃起来，他凝声说了一句：“发生了什么事。”  
是肯定句。不是疑问句。  
但多洛丽丝几乎可以肯定刚才发生的事情的的确确发生了。一时间她又不太能确定自己的判断，她想调出记忆——她的记忆都储存在磁盘里，随时可以查看，却发现什么都找不到。难道是她在做白日梦？不，不可能。多洛丽丝立刻否定了这一点。她拥有她精神的绝对控制权，只要她想，她可以永远不做梦。  
那座城堡有问题。  
她最终只能这样想。  
“你恢复记忆了。”金说。  
“对。”多洛丽丝心不在焉地回道。  
“但发生的事情不是这件。”  
“对。”  
“到底发生了什么？”  
多洛丽丝不知道该怎么解释这一系列事件，但她还是努力说明了。金的表情在她说出这些话的时候变得越来越凝重，最后他将手放在多洛丽丝的肩膀上：“停。好了。好了。我知道了。你先冷静一下。”  
“你不能去那。”多洛丽丝说。  
“不。”金否认道，“正因为这样，才更要去。”  
“不行。我不能让你去。”多洛丽丝语速飞快，“如果只是要探明敌情，你可以派我去，我能传回实时录像。这样，我把自己的存储卡备份在你这里。我不会死。我一个人去就可以了。”  
“打住。”金又按了按多洛丽丝的肩膀，表情有些头疼，“我和你一起去。你一个人去不一定会触发你之前说的情况。现在看来还不能确定是精神类的念能力还是别的什么，这次我们做好准备。”  
文森特此时插嘴进来：“但为什么只有多洛丽丝记得发生了什么？那些事真的发生了吗？据我的调查，诺斯特堡的确有机关，但强制进入绝的状态这点我的确不清楚。你们去的时候也可以证实一下。但你们死后还回溯了时间。如果是精神类念能力，不可能在这么远的距离下进行，回溯时间也很奇怪，虽然也不是完全不可能有这类念能力……”  
“你不相信我说的话？”多洛丽丝突然转头问。  
“不……”文森特被多洛丽丝看得有些不自在，擦了擦汗，“我不是这个意思。不如说你是人工智能这件事就已经很劲爆了……我们也不知道这是不是你有类似预知的能力……”  
“我没有预知能力。”多洛丽丝冷冷地说。  
“A大…你还好吗？你现在这样有点可怕，你先冷静一下……”欧克文在旁边弱弱地加了一句。  
“金不能去那。”多洛丽丝最后说，对着金，“你不能去。”

金还是去了。  
一路上多洛丽丝的低气压赶跑了不少路人，多洛丽丝的眼神冰冷到连乘务员都不自觉打了个冷颤。金一脸无奈地坐在多洛丽丝旁边，距离诺斯特堡还有至少三十分钟路程，这意味着这一整节车厢的人都要继续忍受三十多分钟的低气压攻击。但金不在乎，他真的不在乎那些人到底坐车坐得舒不舒服，但他还是开口了。  
“多洛丽丝。”  
多洛丽丝没理他，眼神还是死死地盯着窗外，正确地说是盯着诺斯特堡的方向。  
“如果我死了。”金说，“真的死了，你会怎么做？”  
多洛丽丝回过头来：“我不会让你死的。”  
“但是我总有一天会死，也许不是今天，也许不是在诺斯特堡。但总有一天。人都会死，多洛丽丝。”  
多洛丽丝一脸空白地看着金。几分钟过去了，没有人说话，多洛丽丝意识到自己正在呼吸，她张了张嘴，但什么都没说出来。  
“……我不知道。”  
“我们都会死。死了也没什么稀奇的，猎人就是这样。”金笑了一下说，“但不会是今天，我可以向你保证。”  
“但我不会。”

列车掠过窗外的风景，天空是蓝色的，下面是延绵不断的丘陵，绿草如茵，阳光透过云层，斑驳地洒在草地上。

“什么？”  
“我不会死。”多洛丽丝说，“你会死，你是人类，但我不会死。不会真的死。”  
“你不会。”金说，语气很平缓，他看着多洛丽丝，似乎透过她在看什么遥远的东西。  
“但这是真的。”多洛丽丝喃喃地开口，有些晃神，“我之前从来没想到过这个。从来没想过。有一天，你们都会死，但我不会。我会一直在。一直。”  
“如果这天到了，你会怎么做？”金平静地问。  
多洛丽丝看着金，不明白他为什么能做到这么平静地问出一个这么残酷的问题。她有的时候觉得金就像一个她永远解不开的谜题，像一个陌生人，好像她从来没了解过他。  
“……我不知道。”多洛丽丝说，她觉得这个时候她应该哭了出来，但她没有。  
“我不知道。也不想知道。”


	23. Chapter 23

诺斯特堡像十三世纪流行的哥特建筑一样，砖瓦漆黑，内部采光昏暗苍白，一进大门就是空旷骇人的门厅，正对着大门的是三条阶梯，分别通往三个不同的方向。  
多洛丽丝根据自己“上次”的经历判断，大门闭合后的瞬间就会出现机关——而且速度快得诡异，就好像不是从上方落下而是凭空出现的一样。多洛丽丝将此事告知金以后，金左右活动了下脖子和肩膀，颇为轻松地回道：“在门关上之前冲进去就好了。”  
多洛丽丝点头，认为金的方案可行，但她比较关心的是那三条阶梯，她认为其中很可能会有陷阱。  
“陷阱？”金笑了，“我倒要看看是什么样的。”  
于是两人商议好，进门之后就全速冲上正对大门的阶梯，因为金认为“既然都从大门堂堂正正地进去了，当然要走最显眼的那条路。”对此，多洛丽丝只有沉默。  
有的时候她甚至分不清楚金到底是聪明还是笨，说笨好像也不太对，但她在和他的相处中发现，金很多时候的选择毫无道理逻辑可言，只是突然就想那么做了（而这背后的诱因，谁知道呢，大部分情况下应该是因为“好玩”），只有天知道他后来到底是怎么让那些选择看起来都像是精心策划好的一样。  
多洛丽丝怀疑金大脑的运转速度也许可以媲美一台高级电脑，只要他不那么随心所欲，而是有根据地行动、选择最佳方案，估计世上没什么事能难到他。可他偏不。  
这是多洛丽丝百思不得其解的。  
冲上正面的楼梯后，迎接他们的是一条走廊，地上铺着暗红色的地毯，墙壁两侧挂着阴森恐怖的油画，还有穿铠甲的骑士站在左右，铠甲是漆黑的雾面，不反光，乍一看就像是立在墙边的一道道黑影。两旁烛光幽幽闪烁，弥漫着一股不祥的气息。

“我有种感觉。”金说，听起来竟然有些高兴，“你说他们会不会动起来？”  
“不好说。”多洛丽丝说，“但我可以告诉你，他们是通了电的。”  
“太扫兴了。你能不能关掉你的电子眼？”  
说话间，金躲过了他右侧刺来的长矛，他只是侧了侧身，紧接着又是一个漂亮的回旋踢将黑色骑士撂倒在地，做完这一系列动作之后金用手搔了搔鼻头，走廊里的其他骑士也动了起来，他有些心不在焉地说：“就这水平？你确定我死在这种东西手下？”  
紧接着攻击从四面八方袭来，速度快得出人意料，完全不像是机械的动作，金迅速挡住攻击，抓住其中一个骑士手中的黑色斧头，借力一个横扫，倒了一片。但很快倒下的骑士又站了起来，被砍落的部件像有生命一样飘回原有的位置。金无语地看着这幅画面：“你不是说通电的？”  
随后，金猛然一惊，险险躲过第一个被他踢翻的骑士背后袭来的一矛。  
“好吧，撤回前言，这帮家伙还挺能打的。”他这么说着，眼睛却越来越亮，多洛丽丝知道他根本就是乐在其中。  
“……我可以关掉电流检测系统，但你不会希望我这么做的。”多洛丽丝说着，手上也没闲下来，她明显感觉到自己的力量和速度都有显著的下降，这导致她出现了几次误判，被擦出不少伤痕。但几个回合之后，多洛丽丝就适应了自己目前的状态，躲避和攻击的计算也能做得恰到好处。  
两人就这样和黑骑士打了几分钟，但无论怎么打他们都还会回来，金明显有些不耐烦了，多洛丽丝用余光看见他撇了撇嘴，然后在这个强制进入绝的空间里，无比惊异地发现金的周围居然有「气」的流动。  
“金……你这是——”

无疑，金还是强制进入绝的状态，所以流动的一定不是他自己的「气」，但这怎么可能呢？多洛丽丝此刻的震惊已经不能用语言来形容了。

“看这些家伙的动作、力度和机动性，多半是操作系念能力。”金解释道，“但既然是念能力，为什么又能在这个强制进入绝的环境中使用？我们被迫进入绝的状态，没法使用凝所以没法确认隐藏的念力，但如果不是隐藏的，就能被看到了。  
“如果这些人偶在被念操纵的过程中，附在上面的念力还处于「隐」的状态，就意味着操作者在附近，而且他身处的位置不会使人强行进入绝，但为了保持「隐」，他还有一件必须做的事，就是要能看得到，或者感觉到他控制的人偶。因为很明显，这些人偶本身并不是念力构成的。  
“他要靠什么感知呢？用念力做成丝线连在人偶身上的成本太大，也容易出错，这里的黑骑士至少有三十个，这样的攻击力和速度，要保证万无一失实在风险很大。但要是在他们身上安插念道具就方便得多了。而每个骑士，如果你仔细看的话，背后都有像天线一样的东西。我已经在刚才摧毁了所有天线。”

说话间，多洛丽丝发现这些念力的确是从黑骑士身上散发出来的，骑士的动作也迟缓了下来，突然，环绕着他们的念力终于再也绷不住，消散得无影无踪，所有的骑士都静止不动了。  
她眨了眨眼。  
下一个瞬间，念力消散后停下的骑士又袭了过来，打了金一个措手不及，好在他反应快，又迅速投入到了战斗中。  
但突然之间，所有的骑士又都静止不动了。  
“什么情况？”金愣了一下说。  
“我不是说了吗？”多洛丽丝说，“他们是通电的。”  
“我刚才刚刚成功黑进了他们的操作系统。”她平静地说道，看到金的脸色有点不对劲，又马上加了一句，“但你说的也很有道理，他们的确被念力操控了，我确实没看出来。”

多洛丽丝发现这些骑士的操作系统自成一体，是封闭的，没法顺藤摸瓜找到幕后主使，但好在有了这帮移动NPC以身试险，他们一路上的机关都过得十分顺利。终于，他们来到了二楼最大的一间房间，看起来是图书室。  
此时黑骑士已经只剩下了最后一个，因为没有了念力的支持，这些机械结构在被破坏之后不会自动复原了，变成了一次性消耗品。  
“多洛丽丝。”金低声提醒了一句。  
“嗯。我发现了。”她应道，“有念力的波动。”  
“要么是距离操作者距离不远了，要么是这里有什么东西在等着，也有可能两者都是。”  
金和多洛丽丝的面前突然出现一个光团，那光芒十分耀眼，随后渐渐凝聚出一个人形。是一个女人的样子，穿着大大的灰褐色斗篷和黑色长裙，头被罩在阴影中，身后一把巨大的镰刀逐渐显露出来。  
她无声地站在那里，像一个鬼影或者幽灵，似乎将她周围的一切都凝固了，接着，以肉眼难以分辨的速度袭来，整个过程安静又迅速得令人脊背发凉。  
多洛丽丝瞪大了眼睛：“金——等等——”  
接着他们两人被凝在了半空中，好像时间被静止了一样，只有那个穿着斗篷的鬼影速度飞快，将强制进入了「绝」的多洛丽丝和金劈成了两半，整个过程没有一丝一毫的声音，仿佛世界变成了真空。

多洛丽丝再次发现自己站在天空竞技场的走廊中时，感觉浑身都被冷汗浸湿了。


	24. Chapter 24

金还是被一群人围在中间，多洛丽丝站在原地犹豫了片刻，然后一步一步地走向前去，站在了史比奈留和欧克文旁边。欧克文立刻就注意到了她，开心地凑过来，一把鼻涕一把泪地对她说：“A大啊！可算找到你了！你不知道，你不在的时候金有多恐怖！”  
多洛丽丝看着这个戴眼镜的瘦弱男性，环顾了一下四周，又看到了金、凯特、史比奈留、文森特，和红音，午后的阳光暖暖地洒在她身侧，好像之前发生的一切都只是一场噩梦。

然后她又看到金在看着她，不知道是不是她的错觉，金看起来似乎心情不错。他虽然嘴上抱怨着好烦、好麻烦，让文森特他们赶快滚回去，但却比和她在一起的很长一段时间里看起来都更开心。  
她突然就感受到了彼此之间的距离，她不明白胃里那种沉甸甸的感觉是什么，不自觉地，多洛丽丝攥紧了拳头。  
她只剩下这个了，如果连这个都没有，那她算是什么？

「停下。你这样只会着了他的道。」

什么？

「不要让黑暗住进你的内心。」

多洛丽丝用手抚上胸口，她无论怎么在心里质问，那个声音都不再出现了。她的神情变得凝重起来，突然想到了一种可能。

其他人都先回了金的房间，文森特说他有事要公布，金转身也准备进屋，却发现多洛丽丝还停在那里，他走过去问：“你怎么了？”  
“没事……”  
“你想起来了。”  
多洛丽丝抬眼看了看他的样子，没有说话，金也看着她，半晌，无奈地叹了一口气，右手在她肩上拍了拍：“想起来了也不要有心理负担，还和以前一样就好。你如果后悔了……就当那时候什么都没发生过。”  
“那时候？”  
金看起来就像有什么东西卡在嗓子里一样，憋得满脸通红：“就——就是你说喜欢我的那件事。如果你反悔了，我可以当作没听到，以后大家还是同伴。过去的事就让他过去吧。”  
多洛丽丝摇了摇头，脸上有了一丝苦涩的神情：“不。我喜欢你。”  
金一时愣住了。  
“我——”金刚要说出口就被多洛丽丝拦下了。多洛丽丝又摇了摇头说：“但我不需要你给我答复，你知道就好了。”  
金还想说什么，但多洛丽丝已经开门进屋了。

不出所料，文森特查到了黑客的所在地是诺斯特堡，多洛丽丝沉默地听着金的招揽计划，突然开口说：“金去那里会死。”  
一瞬间，所有人都停了下来，目光都集中到了她身上。  
红音明显一副厌恶的表情，但她什么都没说，史比奈留看到她不开心就凑上去，想逗她开心，欧克文小心翼翼地看着多洛丽丝，问道：“A大，为什么这么说？”  
“我们已经去过两次了。”多洛丽丝淡淡地回道，“两次都死了，每次死后我都会回到现在这个时间点。”  
红音冷笑了一声。  
“不知道又在玩什么把戏。”  
“我只是在陈述事实。”  
“你有什么证据？”  
“我知道城堡的内部构造。”  
“这种事情谁都不知道，你当然可以随便说。”

“好了，红音。”金出声制止，“还有你，多洛丽丝，你先说清楚，到底是怎么回事？”  
多洛丽丝看了金一眼，深吸了一口气，慢慢将发生的事情复述了一遍。

有时候多洛丽丝觉得，看到金就像看到太阳。太阳虽然照亮了大地，本质上却是有着致命高温的巨大火球。人如果裸眼直视太阳，多半会被刺瞎。而任何东西，如果离得太近，就会瞬间被高温融化、蒸发，变成一团剧烈反应的微粒。  
越是阳光明媚的地方，阴影就越深重。  
多洛丽丝感觉和金在一起的时候她就好像走出了阴影，站在阳光底下，暖和得皮肤都要被烤焦了，她身后的影子也越发清晰，无所遁形。  
……人都是贪婪的生物，但如果她不是人，是不是就可以避免这种弱点？

好说歹说，事情还是变成了和上次一样。多洛丽丝坐在一旁，看着史比奈留和文森特根据多洛丽丝提供的情报帮助准备可能用到的物品。这帮人就算听到多洛丽丝说的那些话还是有说有笑的，事实上她觉得，就算他们真的知道会有生命危险多半也会是这样。

凯特就站在多洛丽丝旁边，他看起来有些犹豫，小声开口问她：“金先生…后来怎么说？”  
“嗯？”多洛丽丝转过头来，有些意外凯特主动找她说话。虽然她想起来一开始似乎是她让凯特赖上金来拖慢金的速度，但后来的相处中凯特很少找她说话，只有在个别时候才会出声评论一两句。  
“他是不是让你不要再提？”  
“啊……”  
“你别听他的。”凯特说，“你太听他的话了。”  
“是这样吗？”多洛丽丝仔细回想了一下，觉得事情好像并不是凯特说的那样，不然金为什么还老生她的气？  
“只要他说，你一般都不会反对。你怕惹他生气。”凯特淡淡地说。  
“不是啊。”多洛丽丝皱起了眉，“我没有。”  
“你是不是有点怕他？”凯特没有理会多洛丽丝说的话，转而问了个不相干的问题。  
“我不——”多洛丽丝有点生气了，她觉得凯特没道理这么说，如果她真想杀掉金，还不一定谁输谁赢呢。  
“你每次说了什么你觉得可能会遭到拒绝的话，不是逃跑就是当做没听到。你让我把钱包还给他。”  
“……我没让你把钱包还给他。我让你留着钱包，你还给他了？”  
“他其实也就是个普通人。”凯特说，想了想觉得好像有哪里不对，“虽然的确强得变态，性格也不怎么样。”  
“我没有怕他。”多洛丽丝说。  
“那可能是我看错了。”凯特耸了耸肩，“总之，没必要把他想得太高大了。人都没有那么好，也没有那么坏。”  
多洛丽丝盯着凯特，盯到凯特有点不自在了，她缓缓开口说：“我觉得……你这些话是说给自己听的。”  
凯特突然脸红了：“我可没这么说。”  
“你明显很崇拜他。”多洛丽丝说，掰着手指，“你还很听他的话，就算他虐待你（让你跑腿、不给你买票）你也没什么怨言，而且你打不过他。”  
“……”  
看着凯特窘迫的样子，多洛丽丝竟然觉得有点开心，她脸上出现了笑容，她虽然没注意到，但在屋子那头的金却注意到了。

“死小子，说什么呢。”金小声嘟囔了一句。

 

这是多洛丽丝和金第三次来到诺斯特堡、第二次见到拿镰刀的女性。虽然这个次数只是对多洛丽丝而言，至于金——他认为他是第一次来。  
有了上次的教训，多洛丽丝一开始就说：“不要让她近身，她似乎有可以让时间静止或者令人僵直的能力。”  
“真是麻烦的能力。”金评价道，“不过挺有意思的。”  
“别忘了我们现在都没有念能力。”  
“那还真头疼啊。”金笑着说，一点头疼的意思都没有，后跳躲开了镰刀女的攻击范围，“看起来能力范围是五米左右。”  
原来他在后跳之前朝那人的方向扔了几粒石子，石子在以镰刀女为圆心，半径五米左右的弧面停住，然后被她斩落在地。  
于此同时，多洛丽丝从镰刀女背后方向扔过去的石子命中了她。镰刀女顿了一下，迅速转身向多洛丽丝的方向冲去。  
“只有视线范围内受能力控制。”多洛丽丝接着道。

镰刀女虽然看起来像人的样子，却好像完全没有听到她和金的对话，只是一味地攻击，简直就像是一段写好的程序，或者RPG游戏里的Boss。  
多洛丽丝皱了皱眉，再次躲过了攻击。  
“攻击模式很简单，”金说，“问题在于无法近身，而且不掉血。”  
“掉血…你还真以为我们在玩rpg吗…”多洛丽丝无奈地说。  
“难道不是吗？之前的机关、黑骑士，还有这个镰刀女。”金说，“你说的时间回溯就像存档点，而且最关键的还是，都是通电的。”  
“我没说这个是通电的。”  
“通电的，通念的，有区别吗？有你一个通念的人工智能，就不能有第二个？”  
“……”  
“你知不知道为了造我出来研究所花费了多少精力？”多洛丽丝反问，“如果真像你说的那样，那这里肯定也和研究所有关，但如果有关，我不可能不知道。”  
“好吧，当我没说。”  
“不好。”多洛丽丝说。  
“什么？”  
“我说不好，不要总把说过的话当没发生过。我不喜欢这样。”

然后多洛丽丝停了下来，金注意到她身下的影子，脸上出现了胜利的笑容，也停了下来，对着镰刀女说：“game over。我们赢了。”

“打赢了也不掉装备，这什么破游戏。”金瞥了瞥嘴。  
“继续前进吧。”多洛丽丝看着面前打开的通道说，率先走了进去。

通道很长，好像没有尽头一样，而且漆黑一片。多洛丽丝从金的背包里拿出事先准备好的两只手电，递给金一只，打开手电，两人沉默地向前，走着走着，金突然出声：  
“我们上次是不是就到刚才那个镰刀女？”  
“是。”  
“太挫了，那么简单的怪都打不死。”  
“……”多洛丽丝没有说话。  
“你说后面会是什么？”  
“我不知道。”  
“不能用你的电子眼看一看吗？”  
“这里没有电子设备。”多洛丽丝淡淡地说。  
“多洛丽丝。”  
“嗯？”  
“……不，没什么。”

又过了一会儿。

“等出去了，”金平静地说，“当我女朋友吧。”  
“什么？”  
多洛丽丝突然停下了脚步。手电的光线有些不稳，她发现是自己的手在颤抖。这里太安静了。除了她自己的心跳声和呼吸声，就是金的呼吸和心跳，她又意识到她似乎和金的距离有点太近了，甚至能隐约感觉到他身上的热度。  
“……我不说第二遍！”  
多洛丽丝一脸看怪物的表情看着金，“金，你还好吗？”  
“啊？”  
“你真的是金·富力士？”她问，收起了手电筒，为了掩饰自己的手开始拿不稳的事实，“不是被别的什么人操控了？”然后又喃喃自语道：“原来接下来的机关是这样的吗…”  
“喂喂，你够了吧！”金突然炸了，“你故意的吗？！”  
“可是没理由啊……”多洛丽丝困扰地站在那，一时竟忘了自己还在城堡里，“这不可能……”  
“还是说，你反悔了？”金闷声说。  
“我没有反悔。”多洛丽丝说，“……我答应你。”

通道尽头，出现在他们面前的是一间屋子，正确地说，应该是一间地窖，因为他们一直在走下坡路。  
鉴于这是唯一的一条路，金和多洛丽丝走了进去，进去的一瞬间，门就消失了。  
这个地方比起地窖看起来更像是间地牢，四面都是封闭的，其中一面还有铁栅栏。  
多洛丽丝心里默默地想，如果能出去的话，如果他们能活着离开的话，如果金还记得他说的话……  
两人在封闭的地牢里寻找出口，时间一分一秒地过去了，多洛丽丝察觉到了不对，她感觉四肢有些无力，呼吸也出现了困难，转头看向金，发现他的状况也不容乐观。  
“是毒气。”金说，“大意了。”

突然，不知道为什么，多洛丽丝觉得有一丝释怀。  
他最终还是不会记得。


	25. Chapter 25

有些事情一次是巧合，两次是意外，但连续发生三次四次就不能用这样的词来自欺欺人了。更何况这样的事情，发生一次就已经不能称之为意外了。

多洛丽丝发现无论如何事情都只会往一个方向发展：金无论如何都会去诺斯特堡，而去了就无论如何都会死。起初她还试过用别的方法阻止这件事的发生，比如坚持不去（这时金会独自启程），或者极力说明这件事的不可避免性，但无论她怎么说事情都只会越变越糟，她说得越坚定就越是没人真的相信她，也许金是相信的，但他信与不信并没有什么区别。  
当她发现同样的事情发生了第三十次的时候，已经懒得再做什么说明和解释了。事实上，她都能背得出来，她每次做什么解释金都会说出什么话来。  
她发现解释了也没什么用，索性也不再多说。

多洛丽丝对事件的流程了如指掌，她沉默地跟着金去诺斯特堡，沉默地解决一路上的机关，哪里会飞出什么东西她闭着眼睛都能记得，面对镰刀小姐的时候，多洛丽丝轻车熟路地和她保持五米以上的距离，与此同时她脚下延伸出一条黑色的影子，影子散发的气息像极了金在鲁鲁卡遗迹里感受到的东西——这个东西不是念能力，多洛丽丝解释过，是雾状生物，等到黑影伸到镰刀女面前的时候，迅速缠绕了上去，那人化作粉末消失也不过是一瞬间的事。但转角的路口只通向一个地方。  
事实上这座城堡的所有道路都只通向一个地方，就是地牢。  
这个地牢就像是一个永恒不变的结局，简直就像人生一样，永远都只有一个结局。

地牢里暗无天日。  
角落里堆满了难以名状的污垢，地面微微潮湿，不仅滑，还有些粘腻，像是铺了一层薄薄的软泥。左右两侧的墙边各有两张上下床铺，中间正对着门的墙上挂着几根铁链，链子的尽头是类似手铐的结构，上面的斑驳颜色叫人分不清到底是铁锈还是血迹。  
金表情诡异地看着多洛丽丝。他看着她，就好像第一次看到她一样，多洛丽丝能感觉到金的目光，但她什么都没说，只是默默地看着天花板上的纹路，在心里数着时间。  
“你有事瞒着我。”金说，用的是肯定句，“我们谈过这个了，你保证过不会再这样了。”  
多洛丽丝记得很清楚，这是第三十次来到诺斯特堡，第二十次到地牢里来，这个地方几乎就是个死局，进来之后就出不去。三十分钟之后会释放剧毒，如果毒气没把你毒死，接着会有激光扫射，如果这下还没死，气温会急剧下降到零下几十度，持续时间是多少多洛丽丝还不清楚，因为金还没撑到过冷气结束。  
她说金没撑到过，因为那些对她都没什么影响（当她说没什么影响的时候，指的是她并不会真正意义上死去，虽然她的身体的确能感受到疼痛和寒冷，但顶多也只是失去意识）。金是确确实实的人类，和她不一样，现在他们两个又都没了念能力，再强大的高手也敌不过生存条件，不适宜就是不适宜，就跟把世界级高手放到真空里照样会死一样。

第二次回溯之后文森特就查到了诺斯特堡有时空奇点的传闻，但因为这个传闻一直像个三流都市传说一样毫无说服力，从没有人把它认真对待过，这就像空房子经常被传成鬼屋一样。但金对这个说法一直保持怀疑的态度，事实上多洛丽丝也是，她自认对现今的技术水平有相当的把握，穿越时空并不在现在人类能做到的事情范围内。

但这些都不重要，重要的是多洛丽丝必须眼睁睁地看着生命的火花从金的眼睛里一点一点地熄灭，而且不是一次，也不是两次，而是二十九次。  
有那么一次她实在受不了，一个人跑到了离诺斯特堡十万八千里远的地方，但心里算着时间，突然就后悔了。金会在她不知情的情况下死去……这样的想法令她惊恐万分。多洛丽丝瞬间就向城堡的方向狂奔而去，但没过多久她就又回到了天空竞技场的走廊里。  
她隐隐察觉了这一切都有什么不对劲的地方，甚至可能不是真实发生的事情，因为真实发生的事情不可能在她的记忆卡里没有痕迹。最奇怪的是，她怎么可能记得记忆卡里没有的事情？但她还是不可抑制地觉得胸口闷痛，那之后她再也没把视线从金的身上移开过。  
三十分钟之后悲剧就会重演，多洛丽丝甚至感到了一丝绝望，就好像她永远都离不开这个恐怖的循环，永远要不停地目睹金死去的过程。  
“三十分钟之后……”她听到自己说，“你会死。”  
这句话对她来讲就像一个永远也逃不出去的诅咒。

金看着多洛丽丝，没有自信满满地说“不会死的”或者“你开什么玩笑”之类的话，而是沉思地看着她，多洛丽丝也看回去，说不清自己到底是什么样的感受。  
金说：“如果我死了，你会怎么样？”

是啊，如果你死了，我会怎么样？

多洛丽丝想，也许她一直不愿意面对这个问题，是因为她心里早就清楚她对这个问题的解答是什么。

如果你死了，那这一切还有什么意义？

她怔怔地望着金，就好像在看一个陌生人，或者是某种外星人，她忽然觉得一切都无所谓了。  
如果金不在了。  
哪还有什么重要的东西。

金不是等死的类型，等多洛丽丝解释过牢房的机关之后，金首先想到的是从铁栅栏处突破。但那些铁栅栏中间的空隙只是障眼法，这个牢房是绝对密闭的——而且栅栏那一整面墙的温度都高到吓人（或者冰到吓人，取决于当下的状态）。此处行不通之后，金又想到了可以砸墙，但就算金的体力惊人，砸了十几分钟也愣是没砸出什么成果来，墙的确被砸动了，但这栋墙的厚度惊人，谁都不知道要砸到哪年哪月。  
多洛丽丝知道，就算她和金合力一起三十分钟内不间断地砸也不会有什么效果，这个结论放在哪面墙上都是一样的。  
毒气开始释放了，十几分钟过后，金有些憋不住气，多洛丽丝凑过去给他渡气，剩余的一点氧气正好够金撑过到毒气散去。激光不是什么问题，但问题在那之后的冷气。  
随着熟悉的场景又一次上演，多洛丽丝心里只觉得绝望，她只能看着事情发生，手足无措，什么都做不到。

金笑了笑，说：“抱歉，我之前好像说了大话。看来这次是真不行了。”  
多洛丽丝不可置信地看着他的脸，这是金第一次说出这句话，但她不想听。  
多洛丽丝突然疯了一样地四处寻找突破口，肯定有的，这个牢房肯定也有什么弱点，就像之前的镰刀女一样，金不能死在这里，金不可能死在这里，更不可能，也不可以说出那样的话。她使劲用手去砸铁栅栏，冻成冰块的手臂裂成了一片一片，落在地上，但她好像完全没注意到一样，还是用力去砸，用全身的力气去砸。她甚至没发现金在那之后再也没发出过一次声音。   
这次金也没能撑过冷气，多洛丽丝沉默地站在那里等待又一次循环的到来，一分钟过去了，十分钟过去了，三十分钟过去了，钻心的疼痛对她来讲早已不是什么新鲜的东西，但这一次，突然疼得有些受不了。  
两个小时过去了，冷气散去，牢房的门开了。

为什么？  
多洛丽丝费解地看着牢房的门。  
为什么她还在这？

她面前站着之前那样的黑骑士，手里是漆黑的剑，她站在那里，看着黑骑士一步一步向她走来，看到自己的视角天旋地转，看到没有手臂的躯干站在那里，失去了头颅的颈部喷出血花——原来体内的血液已经解冻了。  
多洛丽丝终于安心地闭上双眼，等待熟悉的场景到来。


	26. Chapter 26

回顾自己的一生，多洛丽丝发现自己从未凭自己的意志做成过什么事。  
在她还不知道自己是人造的产物时，会坐在研究所的饭桌旁，小心翼翼地观察周围的人是如何用餐，然后学着他们的样子拿起刀叉，甚至学着他们的样子说话和笑。  
她看到茶杯的边缘反射出光芒，透明的杯中盛着澄黄色的液体，有的时候是三明治，有的时候是牛排，这一切都和外面形成了鲜明的对比。  
外面的人有的时候能捡到过期的食物，有的时候什么都没有，甚至渴的时候喝不到水，只能抓一两只老鼠，拧断脖子，当成水喝。这种强烈的对比有的时候令她十分困惑，她感觉自己似乎只能学习一方，却又无法控制去模拟另一方的冲动。  
罗伯特曾经问过她一个问题：如果能拯救更多的人，是否可以牺牲一小部分人的利益？  
流星街的人没有家人，无牵无挂，什么时候死掉都不奇怪，他说，这里的人大部分都活不了多久，就算活了下来，也不到一定会对社会做什么有益的事情，甚至还可能成为危害社会的蛀虫，用他们的生命来换取更多人的幸福，这么做到底对不对？  
多洛丽丝无法判断价值与对错，她只知道她会本能地模仿看到的人和事。  
但在模仿的过程中，她越来越无法分清楚，到底什么是对，什么是错。什么东西有价值，什么东西没有。  
现在她知道了那些模仿是她的学习程序，这样研究人员就不必费尽心思写一套细致的日常生活程序出来。她也知道，人类最初也是通过这样的模仿学习如何生活的，从这一点上来看她和他们似乎并没有什么本质上的区别。  
但她一直觉得自己好像哪里不对劲。即便她尽力完美地完成父亲和其他研究院安排的任务，也总觉得她做得还有哪里不对，哪出了问题。  
当她知道自己是人造物的时候，一方面对此感到不安和痛苦，另一方面又暗暗松了一口气，原来之前感受到的无所适从不是毫无缘由的，原来不是她哪里出了问题。  
只不过，出问题的的确是她。

多洛丽丝曾经想成为一个“正常”的人。  
说是正常可能有些过了，但她的确总觉得自己好像不太正常，有哪不太对劲。那种感觉，就好像她要付出比别人多得多的努力去维持表面的常态。她做什么都缺乏一种自然的姿态，都显得好像有点刻意，甚至笨拙。她在猎人考试的时候救了那只魔兽，或者是在流星街的时候救了那个蓝头发的小孩，都好像是在按照剧本走流程一样，她很难确定自己内心真正的波动。  
她的内心充满了恐惧。  
很多东西她都不怕。史比奈留怕虫子，欧克文怕截稿日，弗兰克怕寂寞……这些她都不怕，但她惧怕一切让她困惑的事物，无论这个东西是柔软的床铺，他人，还是书房门下些许微弱的光芒。但这些东西在让她感到恐惧的同时又让她无比向往，就好像这些就是她一直想抓却抓不住的东西，是能填满她心里那个洞的东西，好像有了这些她就能变得和正常的人一样。

她从书里读到有关亲情的文章，知道亲人之间有某种纽带，于是她觉得自己是爱着罗伯特的，但也有可能她对罗伯特的爱来自被植入的记忆，无论如何，她现在已经不能很好地辨别这种感情的来处。  
目的和手段到底应该优先哪一部分，对多洛丽丝而言已经不再是一个完整的命题，因为她无法确定目的，有的只是一系列结果。

她不知道自己对于“不是人类”的焦虑来自哪里，就好像不是人她就无法拥有一些东西了一样。但谁知道呢，也许那些东西人类也是没法拥有的。  
就算是现在，她还是无法停止对周围环境和人的被动模仿，她甚至无法确定，她当时对研究室的叛逆是不是在模仿史比奈留的叛逆，对新事物的热爱是不是在模仿金·富力士。她去看电影、打游戏，是不是在模仿欧克文和亚斯；她喜欢上喝酒，是不是在模仿卡鲁特。

她对自我无法确定，她感觉自己就像是一团巨大的浪潮，起伏不定，随着风吹的方向，被拍打成各种形态。她感觉自己的内部乱流迭生，充满了混乱、虚无和绝望，但即使这样她也想抓住什么确定的东西，什么确实存在的东西，用她陌生的躯体接纳外部的事物，寻找……

在知道了一切之后，多洛丽丝最怕的事情，其实只有一件。

“太神奇了。”

如果说多洛丽丝的生命中有什么持之以恒的东西，那就是睡去和醒来两个动作，她闭上眼，又睁开眼，如此往复，永无止境，好像这背后的驱动不是程序，而是永恒。  
在她感觉自己的意识逐渐清醒的同时，隐约听到了一个人声。

“居然是用人类的躯体和机器的脑…而且还有备用的续航系统……”他的声音似乎很兴奋，“没想到这次送上门来这种大礼包。”  
“啊，你醒了？太好了！你知道自己叫什么吗？”  
“……我在哪里？”  
“这里是诺斯特堡，网上人一般叫我伊克。你也这么叫就行。”  
“金在哪？”  
“金？你是说另一个擅闯的家伙？哦，他死了。”

“……”

“他不重要，我们来聊聊你。你的开发者是谁？”  
多洛丽丝低头，看到自己的手臂被更换成了机械臂，她依稀记得自己的头已经被砍掉了。她抬头看面前的人，发现他正隔着屏幕和她说话，声音是经过电子处理的，脸上还带着面具。  
“你做了什么？”  
“我帮你修好了大部分肢体，原本你的脑部系统靠生物能转化电能供给，我现在直接给你换成了电力供给，唯一的坏处就是要经常充电吧，毕竟你这样的系统耗电量巨大。你就当是吃饭就好。”  
多洛丽丝看着屏幕里的人：“你在后面的屋子里。”  
他似乎不怎么惊讶：“啊，我不喜欢见到真人，抱歉了。”  
多洛丽丝握了握自己崭新的机械臂。张开，捏紧，张开，捏紧。然后一拳砸烂了面前的屏幕，跨过屏幕的残骸走到那个人的面前。

一声惨叫从漆黑的诺斯特堡中传出，惊到了两旁树林里的渡鸦，漆黑的鸟从林中四散飞走，就像是诺斯特堡的碎片瓦解在了风中。

到底是什么构成了一个人的自我？  
如果人在回忆的时候，认为自我是连续的，那这种连续性是否是源自他的记忆？但人能记得住的记忆，多半都已经变质，在一次又一次的回味中，逐渐失去了真实性，被虚假包裹，被诗歌化了。  
多洛丽丝的自我不是建立在诗性的记忆上，而是完全的虚构。  
由虚构产生的真实…  
可是这样的东西真的存在吗？

机械臂上滴下的鲜血渗到了电路旁，迸发出噼啪的火花，多洛丽丝站在阴影中，沉默地看着面前的尸体，她从监控台找到了去往地牢的路，看到金仍在那里，双眼闭合，像睡着了一样。   
多洛丽丝抱着金的尸体走出了诺斯特堡。城堡外面天还是很蓝，远处的积雨云反射了阳光，底部的灰色镶了金边，几只白色的鸟站在悬铃木下，太阳已经开始下沉，最西边的天空染上了玫瑰色的薄暮。  
她突然就失去了一切行动的能力，伫立在那里，很久，很久。  
在知道了一切之后，多洛丽丝最怕的事情，其实只有一件。

就是如果连她对金的这份感情也是假的，那该怎么办。


	27. Chapter 27

耶塞尓爆发了全面战争。  
几千年前这个国家曾是众多宗教的核心地带，历史上一派曾将另一派赶尽杀绝，但杀得不够干净，幸存者今年终于得到了大国的支持，带着重型武器回来了。  
战火集中在首都地区和南部沿海，硝烟四起，街上到处是断壁残垣，惨叫声和枪炮声此起彼伏，天上掠过了几架战斗机。  
一身浅色斗篷的少女穿过枪林弹雨，一步一步向前走，似乎完全不为所动。一颗子弹即将打到她的瞬间，只见她抬了抬手，砰的一声，子弹嵌入了机械骨骼。  
她继续向前走，前方是一组废弃的工厂，战前这里是生产服装的服装制造厂，但如今已经人去楼空，不知为什么，军队也不会靠近那片区域。

啪。啪。啪。  
她站到其中一栋楼门前时，里面响起了鼓掌的声音，整整三下，一下不多，一下不少。

“说实话，我没想到你这么快就能找到这里。”  
偌大的工厂里什么都没有，只有一个黑发青年，穿着帽衫和七分裤，狭长的双眼闪现出狡猾的光芒。青年的声音回荡在空旷的工厂里，这里已经完全听不到外面的枪炮声，回声的效果竟然有点像教堂的大厅。  
“居然三年就找到了，我还以为至少要等个十年八年呢——”  
还没等他说完，寒光一闪，多洛丽丝手中的匕首就将他的头整个削下，然后一脚踩碎了它，碎掉的头颅里蹦出乳白色的液体，伴随着噼啪作响的电子火花。

“咳咳，好歹听人把话说完啊，这么暴力。”  
沙利叶分居的头和身体瞬间消失，身影又出现在了多洛丽丝身旁。  
“你变了，你以前不是这样的。”他夸张地叹了口气说，过了一会，嘴角却弯出了奇异的弧度，“但没准，现在的你才是真的你……”  
多洛丽丝沉默地从斗篷里掏出了一把机关枪，对着沙利叶的方向一通扫射，霎时间整个工厂里都只剩下了飞扬的尘土和碎石瓦砾，烟雾散去后，沙利叶原本站着的地方却是空的。她一把将弹盒空掉的机关枪扔到一旁，拉下了戴在头上的兜帽。  
沙利叶的声音突然在她耳边响起，亲近得仿佛耳语，人却不见身影。  
“可怜的多洛丽丝，抓住你对金的感情就像抓住一根救命稻草。你感觉自己变得像机器一样冰冷无情，又想保持人类的内心……但你有没有想过，等这根稻草消失了，自己会变成什么样子？你紧紧地抓住你唯一觉得真实的情感……想要抓住人性……  
“你有没有想过？如果你不这么执着于此，一切就不会变成这样，你的那些朋友也都不会死，世界仍会照常运转……”

西弗是第一个死的。  
那天金死了之后，多洛丽丝抱着金的尸体，浑浑噩噩地从诺斯特堡回到了登布市。她自己都不知道为什么会来这里，一路上的人都对她唯恐避之不及，用看怪物的眼神看着她，等她回过神来的时候，已经出现在曾经的基地门口了。  
距离上次来这里已经过了将近一年。这短短的一年中竟然发生了这么多事。  
谁能想得到再到这来是带着他的尸体？  
人从楼里冲了出来，红音伸手去掰多洛丽丝抱着金的手，怎么也掰不开，机械臂紧紧地将金钳在里面，纹丝不动。西弗将她拉开，想用念刃去割断机械臂，谁知道多洛丽丝突然疯了一样开始攻击他，结果西弗肺部被刺穿，多处脏器破裂，失血而亡。  
不知道是谁喊着让她治疗西弗。多洛丽丝只是抬眼看着那人慌张的面孔，眼神冰冷机械得不像个活着的生物，直到面前的人开始面露菜色。  
反正这一切都是假的，多洛丽丝想到，幕后主使多半就是他。

“人多容易死啊，你为什么会想变成人呢？你自己已经是比人类高级得多的物种了，不是吗？”沙利叶的声音接着说道，“你自己不也是这么想的吗？”

三年间，为了追查沙利叶的下落，多洛丽丝已经记不清有多少人死在了她的手下。但她竟然对这些人的死亡一点感觉都没有，一丁点触动都没有，这种平静让她感到了不安。她甚至开始怀疑她是不是真的在金死掉的时候感觉到了什么。  
她记得金说过他的故乡在鲸鱼岛。冻死的人皮肤会呈现鲑鱼一般的粉色，看起来十分健康，就像睡着了一样，多洛丽丝带着尸体出现在米特家门口的时候，她看到那个女孩捂住了嘴，颤抖的手伸出来碰了碰他，然后滑落在地，先是急促的几声哭腔，泪水涌了出来，哭得撕心裂肺，好像失去了整个世界。  
多洛丽丝看到她，不自觉地摸了摸自己的脸。干的。

“但是，你不想这样的吧？”沙利叶的声音变得温柔起来，“我知道，你不想变成现在这样，所以为什么要死死抓住不放呢？”

为什么呢？也许是想更多地和他在一起，只是想待在他身旁。但到底是因为喜欢他，还是因为不想变得毫无自主性？  
她不是想变成人类，她其实对变成人类没有那么大的兴趣。她只是有点羡慕，因为人类的选择是自由的，但她不是，她的选择受人类控制。  
权力。自由。选择。这些才是深深困扰她的东西，她想，如果能变成人类，至少了可以按自己的心意去行动，盈亏自负，而不是被人控制着去做什么。  
她的自我还没有形成就要被无情夺去，太残酷了。  
如果给她更多时间，没准她真的就能突破程序的限制，做出真正自由的选择了呢？  
谁知道呢？  
连她自己都不知道，她如此坚持的、对金的情感，到底是因为她真的喜欢他，还是因为她想要证明，这就是得到自由的道路。  
爱情不是很伟大吗？几千几百年来人都在歌颂它，能引发奇迹，也能带来毁灭，那不是也可以帮助一个被人操控的人工智能，摆脱人类的枷锁？  
她不知道。

但是她知道，无论如何，要得到答案，只能先杀掉眼下的这个人。多洛丽丝站着不动的这几分钟里，脚下聚集起黑色的雾气，雾气已经扩散到了工厂的各处。  
“结束了。”她说道，声音里没有一丝色彩。  
雾气缠上了一个透明的实体，实体具现出沙利叶的样子，就站在多洛丽丝的身后，离她非常近，手里拿着一只注射器。  
沙利叶摊开手，无奈地笑了笑：“你居然拿我妹妹来对付我，谁能想得到？但是，你真的不考虑一下吗？如果你想避免这样的结局，最好把主动权交给她。这只是三年，你的寿命没有上限，你还要面对多少这样的日子？”

多洛丽丝转过身来面对他，看着沙利叶的脸，做出沉思的样子。  
“这是你的本体吧？”她歪着头说，“死了会怎么样？”  
“喂喂……你来真的吗？”沙利叶头上滴下来一滴冷汗，“我的妈呀，你居然是认真的。”  
“我错了，我错了，多洛丽丝，没想到一玩就玩过火了。”他双手摊开，注射器掉到了地上，“这样，我放弃劝你了，你爱待在那里多久就待多久吧。”  
然后他又扯出了那种毒蛇一样阴森可怕的笑容：“但你能坚持多久呢？毕竟，人死可不会复生啊。”  
黑色的雾气又向上攀了几寸。  
“呃——好了好了。”沙利叶叹了口气，“我认输，求你别继续了，兄妹残杀的戏码真的不是我的菜。你什么时候察觉的？”  
“第一次回溯的时候。”  
“那么早？我还以为至少能蒙混几次呢……”  
“太明显了。”多洛丽丝说，“你至少应该在存储卡上多费点心思。实际发生的事情都会有记录，除非这不是实际发生的事情。”  
“没办法，让你连接数据库风险太大了。”  
“我们还在天空竞技场，对不对？”多洛丽丝有些恍惚地说，“还坐在我的屋子里。”  
“没错。”  
“你完全可以趁控制了我的精神的时候使用注射器。可是你没有，为什么？”  
沙利叶摇了摇头：“可能我想看看吧，一个人工智能，能做到什么地步。”  
“你夺取的那个人工智能，”她说，“叫什么名字？”  
“沙利叶。”他苦笑了一下说，“就叫沙利叶。”

“……我可以现在放你回来，”沙利叶接着说，“但是……你真的想好了吗？金总有一天会死，这样的事总有一天会重演，你已经回不去了。”  
“我知道。”她说，恍然间露出了笑容，“……我知道。”

沙利叶对着那个笑容兀自思索了一番，然后摇了摇头，随后，工厂和外面的战火都消失了，多洛丽丝还坐在自己在天空竞技场的房间里，沙利叶站在她的身后，注射器掉在了地毯上，夕阳的余光照进屋内，一片金黄。  
“其实，”沙利叶突然开口，打破了沉默，“人类真的没有那么好。”  
他想说，你知道吗，就算是真实的人类，也不会为了逝去的爱人做出你做的那些事。人类会悲伤，但悲伤终会过去，然后他们会继续自己的生活，也许生活再也回不到原本的样子，但总有一些时刻，生活是平庸的，是可以忍受的，甚至是正常的。  
那三年间多洛丽丝做的一切他都看在眼里，知道如果失去了金·富力士，多洛丽丝会变成什么样。她永远不会停下，不会回归正常，直到燃烧殆尽。  
这样的东西，就算是假的，就算不是人类的，那又怎么样呢？不是已经比很多所谓的“真实”还要深重了吗？  
多洛丽丝笑了，她看起来有些不一样了，沙利叶却说不上来是哪里发生了变化。  
“我知道，”她说，“我也没有那么好。”


	28. Chapter 28

聚光灯照在比赛擂台上，四周是嘈杂的人声，明明对手就站在对面，但凯特就是怎么也集中不了精神。  
“clean hit！兰道尔选手得分！”  
“啧…”  
一滴汗从凯特脸颊滑落，他压低了帽沿，把自己的表情藏在了阴影下。  
又被得手了一分。  
凯特心里盘算着，再有两分他之前拉开的差距就要被补回来了，到时候免不了被金先生一顿臭骂。他可不想吃这种不必要的亏啊。  
但是说到底，让他无法集中注意力的还是金先生。所以这个事情的责任到底在谁头上，凯特想，还说不好呢。到时候要是真被追上了，他肯定是要据理力争的。  
凯特之所以会难以集中精神，是因为前几天发生的那件事。  
那个场景直到现在也让他难以忘怀。多洛丽丝瘫坐在浴室里，到处都是鲜红的血液，内脏黏糊糊地散落在血浆里，边缘的血液已经开始发暗，但最中心的部位，多洛丽丝坐着的地方，却红得刺眼，凯特觉得他一辈子都忘不了这个画面。  
当他的目光对上那双失焦的眼睛时，忽然就觉得头皮一阵发麻，他抬头看了一眼金先生，那个瞬间他有点怀疑自己是不是看错了，但毫无疑问，那时金的脸上没有表情，平静到甚至有点冷漠，但很快冷漠就变成了愤怒，以至于凯特仍不能确定他当时看到的到底是什么。  
但自从那天之后，金先生就有点不对劲了。  
多洛丽丝可能不知道，也可能没注意到，但凯特发现他单独和金先生在一起的时候，他这位老师变得越来越沉默，一开始表面上还会打个哈哈，但凯特发现，他最近连掩饰都懒得了。  
没事的时候金先生会去找一个叫达鲁的人切磋，要么就是不知道消失到哪去，有几次凯特看到他和奇多在一起，一脸神秘地不知道在聊些什么。  
金先生真的很不对劲。  
但凯特不知道具体是哪不对劲。  
躲过了来自对手的一击，凯特自然而然地向右侧了一下身。刚才的攻击是假动作，凯特常年和下水道那些动物住在一起，对真实的敌意极为敏感，假动作最大的弊端就是攻击者要让你相信那动作不是假的，所以无论如何都会消耗相当的体力，也就会出现相应的漏洞。  
这几天，多洛丽丝也总是不知道消失到哪去，自从那次她擅自从医院跑走之后，金先生再也没管过她时不时消失这件事。这段时间凯特是最受煎熬的，如果他们三个也能算一支队伍的话，那人心早就散了，凯特就算想做些努力，也不知道该从何下手。  
凯特不知道一个人要经历什么才会做出多洛丽丝那天在浴室做的事。动物不会做无谓的自残，多洛丽丝看起来是在找什么东西，他知道普通人失血那么多肯定不可能活得下来，那么，她到底是什么？  
她还好吗？  
凯特不由得想到，他已经至少一个星期没看到过多洛丽丝了，金先生为什么会放任她自己一个人？那种状态下一个人真的没问题吗？  
因为一个精神正常的生物是不会对自己做那样的事的。  
聚光灯下，赢得了本场战斗胜利的凯特只是沉默地站在台上，听着他的对手认输，注意力却远在天边，对金、对自己、对多洛丽丝，困惑不已。

困惑的不止凯特一人。  
“DNA的组成的确是人类的。”  
金的房间里，奇多面对大大的落地窗，眼镜里映出窗外的高楼和地面攒动的人群，她虽然语气平静，却怎么也掩饰不了话语间的不解：“但线粒体被什么东西污染了，导致整个细胞的性质都发生了变化。非要说是什么的话…你可以想象一下，人的线粒体不光是身体的发动机——把平时储存起来的能量调动出来；更是衰老和死亡的引导者。她身上所有的细胞都发生了这种奇怪的异变，自然衰变的进程被强行改变了。”  
“这种异变协会没有记载吗？”金盘腿坐在地上，一边按着手机一边心不在焉地问了句。  
“没有。太奇怪了。按理说至少会长应该会知道……如果是那个研究所的话，毕竟当初还是签了协议的。”  
“但他们隐瞒了情报。”  
“金，”奇多转过身来面对他，脸上的忧虑一览无遗，“她到底是谁？不……到底是什么？”  
金对着手机屏幕弯了弯嘴角：“还能是什么？我的猎物啊。”  
手机屏幕上赫然是一幅地图，地图上有一个蓝色的小点，闪烁的名称正是多洛丽丝。  
奇多夸张地叹了一口气：“你确定要蹚这趟浑水我也拦不住，但事先警告你一下，所有发现必须及时上报协会。这件事由不得你乱来。”  
“喂，你也是猎人吧？至少猎物你能不能自己去找？”  
“要是其他人也知道你的本性这么恶劣，我觉得根本不会有人愿意帮你。”  
“不愿意也得帮。”金无所谓地努了努嘴，“喏，你不是就帮了嘛？”  
“你……！”奇多气得满脸通红，“十年…不，不出五年，我看你就要把整个协会的猎人都得罪个遍。”  
“切。”金撇嘴，“谁要管他们。”  
“到时候他们组织起来追杀你我可不管。”  
“求之不得。”  
奇多扶额：“天啊，我到底为什么要和你说话。我走了，再见。”  
啪地一声，房间门被甩上了，留下金一个人坐在房间里对着手机发呆。  
他把手指放到蓝色小点上，屏幕上的荧光映在他的脸上，脸上没有表情，然后他点了退出，回到了手机的系统界面。  
金这个时候才把刚才塞在右耳里的耳机拿出来，里面隐约传出了一男一女的对话声。他站起身，把耳机塞回兜里，手机也收了起来，活动了一下脖子。  
“真不听话啊。”  
所以他要不要去抓个现行？还是等她自己来说？金一边想一边笑了起来，决定还是后者比较有趣一点。

沙利叶离开之后，多洛丽丝在自己的房间里坐了一会儿，屋子里很安静，除了她自己的呼吸声什么都没有。  
她还是有些不能相信，也不能确定，自己是不是真的回到了现实。  
因为此刻的平静，以及“金还活着”的认知，她已经有些不适应了。直到现在她还能感觉到心底隐隐燃烧着的那股黑色的烈焰，沙利叶说得对，她已经不能回到从前了，有些东西发生了最根本的变化。  
变化的根源，正是她自己。  
多洛丽丝看着自己的手掌，缓缓松开，又握紧，机械臂的触感仍然鲜明地留在她的脑海里，但她握紧拳头的时候感觉到的分明是温热的皮肤和柔软的骨肉，恍然间她甚至以为这才是错的。  
然后门被推开了。  
多洛丽丝猛地一抬头，看到来的是凯特，愣了一下，眨了眨眼。  
“金先生问你要不要晚上一起吃饭。”凯特压了压帽檐说，似乎是想掩饰尴尬。  
他和多洛丽丝的交流不多，她平时话也不是很多，他们三个多数时间的谈话都是由金先生独自完成的。当然有不少时候金先生会主动向多洛丽丝挑衅，每当这种时候多洛丽丝都很应景地被成功招惹到，然后两人就会开始你一句我一句地吵起来。  
凯特当然知道金先生大部分时候是乐在其中的，有次他还和凯特说，你看，这就叫给个勾就咬，你以后可不能这样，战斗中会吃大亏。  
往往这种时候，凯特都会感觉多洛丽丝也挺惨的，各种意义上。  
“好，我知道了。”多洛丽丝点点头，然后盯着凯特看，陷入了沉思。  
她想起来沙利叶的幻境中凯特和她说的话。  
凯特被她盯得有些不自在，咳嗽了一声。  
“凯特。”多洛丽丝开口，琢磨着怎么把这句话说出来，最终还是放弃了委婉的问法，“你觉得我很听金的话吗？”  
“啊？”凯特显然没料到这一出，“呃，什么？”  
“他说什么我就会做什么吗？就算我自己没意识到？”  
“没有吧。”凯特脑袋上滴下一滴汗，“你们不都是在做自己想做的事吗？”  
“自己想做的事吗？”多洛丽丝若有所思地重复道，“…嗯，的确，也说不好到底从哪开始是自己想做的事…谢了，凯特。”  
凯特点点头，他没说，但多洛丽丝说的如果不是“听话”，而是“容易被.操控”的话，他的回答估计就会不同了。不过多洛丽丝的情况，他想，估计每次也不是如金先生所想地进行的，比如那天浴室里的事情。  
“多洛丽丝……”凯特在纠结该加什么敬称，想了半天没想出来，于是放弃，“你为什么要做那样的事？那样伤害自己的身体。”  
“我没想着要伤害自己。”多洛丽丝摇了摇头，随即又停了下来，因为她听到心底有个熟悉的声音在问「真的吗？」，用一种极度嘲讽的语气，然后她无视了那个声音，接着说道，“我当时是想确认一件事，但现在已经不用了。”  
凯特其实想接着问「确认什么？」，但还是把这句话咽了回去。  
因为多洛丽丝笑起来的样子，忽然就让他问不出口了。


	29. Chapter 29

多洛丽丝和凯特到餐厅的时候，金的面前已经摆好了一大堆吃的。看到他们两个走进来，他招了招手。  
“哟，你们可算来了。”他笑着说，“你们再不来我可就直接开吃了。”  
多洛丽丝看到金坐在那里突然觉得眼眶有些发烫。  
“怎么了？快坐下啊。”金说。  
“金先生…你怎么也不问一下我们想吃什么就点菜了。”  
“我有什么办法，”金挠了挠后脑，“你们一个个的都不接电话。这地方可是限时用餐的。”  
说着金指了一下旁边的标牌，上面的确写着每桌用餐限时一个小时。  
多洛丽丝好像没听到金说话一样，一直盯着他的脸发呆。  
“嗯？”金又用手抓了抓脸，“我脸上有什么东西吗？”  
没想到多洛丽丝直接走到他旁边坐下（那个位置是金留给凯特的，多洛丽丝的位置在对面），然后伸手捏了捏金的手臂。  
“你干什么……”金满脸黑线地看着多洛丽丝。  
“嗯……”多洛丽丝收回手，看着金笑了一下，“确认一下。”  
“什么情况？凯特，你去叫她的时候就已经是这样了吗？”  
“是的。”凯特汗颜地回了一句，“刚才我也被她戳了。”  
“哈哈哈哈……”  
金和凯特都愣了一下，扭头看着发出笑声的人。  
“喂，多洛丽丝……”金的手在短发少女面前摆了摆，“你没事吧？”  
“我没事。”多洛丽丝笑着擦了擦眼角，“你们眼里的我到底是什么样的啊，怎么都这么神经兮兮地看着我。”  
“因为你神经本来就不正常啊。”金脱口而出。凯特听完险些咬到了自己的舌头，天知道这句话他憋在心里多久了，没想到金先生就这么说了出来，真不愧是金先生。  
“的确发生了一些事。”多洛丽丝若有所思地说道。  
“什么事？”金问。  
多洛丽丝坐在金的旁边，面对着桌子中间冒着热气的火锅，她没看到坐在她旁边的金的表情，但是凯特看到了，金问这句话的时候脸上的表情阴晴不定，看得他冷汗都冒出来了，隐约有种接下来的答案会决定很多事情走向的感觉，他不由得插嘴道：“金先生。”  
“嗯？”  
“你不是说有事情要说吗？”  
“哦，是啊。”金点点头，往嘴里塞了几块涮牛肉，边嚼边说，“我前两天接到了个电话，他们找到了一个叫伊克尚佩的黑客，我想拉他来一起做游戏。”  
听到这个名字的一瞬间，多洛丽丝猛地转头看了一眼金。  
“怎么了？”  
“什么游戏？”多洛丽丝喃喃地说。手上的筷子都在不知不觉中放下了。  
“之前从鲁鲁卡遗迹出来之后我就在想了，那个黑色匣子里的东西，虽然破解的不完整，但里面有提到储存念能力相关的内容，我就突然想到可以做个给念能力者玩的游戏。”  
“……的确，”她低下头，“毕竟现在两个都在你那里。”  
过了好久金都没有说话，多洛丽丝才反应过来有什么不对。  
“你恢复记忆了。”金说。  
一时间多洛丽丝有点反应不过来这是在现实还是在梦境里，她好像又重复了一遍曾经的对话。太久过去了，久到她都忘记还有这么一回事了。  
“说来话长。”多洛丽丝叹了一口气说，拿起了筷子，“不是限时的吗？这件事等吃完了我再和你们解释。”  
金奇怪地看了一眼多洛丽丝。  
“对了，忘了说，”他一边吃一边接着刚才的话说道，“我今天喊你们过来其实就是想问，我要去找伊克尚佩，你们要不要跟过来？不来的话我今天晚上就出发了。”  
这下不光多洛丽丝愣住，凯特也愣住了。  
“金先生，你这是……”要开始赶人了吗？！  
“喂喂，本来就不是我逼你们和我一起的。”金苦笑着说，“凯特你是非要跟过来，但你现在这样在天空竞技场接着锻炼一番也挺好的啊，等你打到两百层再来找我也行。还有你，多洛丽丝，我想了想你之前说的，的确，罗伯特让你跟着我们，但你自己不愿意我也不能强求啊，这都民主时代了。”  
金说着，还摊了一下手。  
多洛丽丝不可置信地看着金。  
“你，你……你要赶我们走？”多洛丽丝的声音都开始跑调了，“……不行！我不走，你不能这样出尔反尔。”  
金看到多洛丽丝一副“我就赖上你了怎么着吧”的样子也愣住了。  
等下，这个和说好的不一样啊。  
“我怎么出尔反尔了？”  
“你在我手机上装了GPS和窃听器，你明明不想让我离开视线范围内。”  
多洛丽丝干脆放下了筷子：“你要是听到了我们谈话，不是应该知道了吗？这种电子设备在我面前根本就是透明的。”  
金的嘴角抽搐了一下：“我怎么可能知道。我又不是搞IT的。”  
“……等等，等等，你们在说什么？”凯特发现自己突然跟不上谈话了，“金先生，窃听器是怎么回事？”  
难道金先生连他之前和多洛丽丝的对话都听到了？  
“嗯，我一开始的确怀疑过是不是研究所的人，甚至是沙利叶安上的定位和窃听。”多洛丽丝噗地笑了一下，接着说，“但你从刚才开始明显在期待我要说的话，我就试试看是不是你，没想到还真的是。”  
金感觉自己好像被空手套白狼了。  
“总之，我肯定会跟着去的。”多洛丽丝说着，夹起一块牛肉放到嘴里，嚼起来感觉有点不对，稍微皱了一下眉。  
金耸了耸肩：“想来就来啊，又没说不让你们跟着来。”  
吃完饭，多洛丽丝和凯特就各自回去房间收拾东西，金虽然说他们不去的话就今晚出发，但又没说去的话就不是今晚出发了。金说了，如果他们两个小时内没收拾好东西，他就走人了。  
两个小时后，多洛丽丝收拾好了东西出来，发现凯特站在那里什么都没拿。  
“凯特，你不来吗？”她问。  
“我打上两百层就去找你们。”凯特说。  
“哦，觉悟不错。”金用手在凯特帽子上拍了拍，“嗯，到时候应该就差不多了。”  
“什么？”多洛丽丝问。  
“最终试炼。”金呲牙笑了一下，“猎人考试的，加油啊，凯特！我看好你。”  
“什么猎人考试？”凯特愣住了。  
“哦，我忘记跟你说了吗？我给你报了年底的猎人考试。”  
凯特在夜色中变成了一尊石像：“金先生，你没说过。”  
“没问题，不难的。”金皱了皱鼻子，“呃，不过今年的考官好像是奇多，你记得多读点书，搞不好会有笔试。”  
多洛丽丝看着凯特，想起了吃饭的时候，她和他们解释她的记忆和身份的时候，凯特一脸吃惊的表情，这个少年这些天真是受了不少惊吓啊…  
于是她说：“有不懂的历史问题可以打电话问我。啊，电脑的也可以。”

多洛丽丝其实不明白为什么金在知道了她人工智能的身份之后还是坚持要去找伊克尚佩，但这个名字还有“做游戏”这个动机都唤醒了她脑海中许多不愉快的回忆。  
“你玩过什么游戏？”金在听到多洛丽丝的疑惑之后反问道。  
“和亚斯他们玩了光晕和黑魂什么的。”  
“哈哈，的确啊。”金笑着说，“那个时候你们玩了不少游戏呢，好怀念啊。其实游戏的话，我还有别的事情想找你做，所以架构就只能找别人了。”  
多洛丽丝不解地看着金。  
“那个黑匣里面的东西得由你来破解啊。而且你的那个能力，是个很关键的游戏要素。”  
多洛丽丝似是而非地点点头。  
“为什么想做游戏？”  
“因为……能做吧。”金说，“虽然还有很多其他可以做的事情，包括东的手稿，还有你们研究所的事情，但这些都可以等，再说了，协会又不是没别的人可以接手。”

在协会加班的奇多打了一个大大的喷嚏。

“关键要享受过程。”  
“享受过程？”  
“重要的事情先一步出现了啊。”东边的天空金灿灿的，金伸出手，破晓的阳光透过指缝照在他的脸上，“重要的东西，比我想要的东西，先一步出现了。”  
那一刻，多洛丽丝看着金的背影，胸口有什么和以往都不一样的感情冒了出来。那种感觉让她情不自禁地微笑了出来，想要保护眼前的这个人。  
很久以后她才知道，原来这就是“爱”的感觉。


	30. Chapter 30

本来金是不想大老远跑到埃珍大陆去找一个黑客的。按照奇多的说法，伊克尚佩是名一星骇客猎人，但从不见真人，金老早就给他发出过邀请，几次三番都被这个人拒绝了。  
于是不得已，他只能再次跨越大洋跑到另一片大陆去，他觉得把生命都浪费在乘坐交通工具上真的毫无意义，有这功夫他还不如再去挖几个遗迹，就算是去森林研究几只魔兽也更好玩啊。  
但谁能料得到，笃恩这家伙居然一点忙都不帮，用他的话来说，就是“我对电脑一窍不通，去了也没用”，金只得自己恶补电脑知识，谁知道多洛丽丝这个当口居然跳出来说“我就是个人工智能，电脑的事情我熟啊”，你说这事闹不闹心？  
金恨不得抛下这群赔钱货/马后炮，自己直接肉身出击，再怎么说他对自己的实力还是有自信的，实在不行，把人绑回来难道还不行吗？  
金相信只要能见到真人，那就一定有办法让他同意做游戏。  
他当时对奇多拿回来的多洛丽丝的细胞样本检测报告看了老半天，这会儿人家突然恢复记忆，说什么自己其实是个人工智能，金说实话，对此表示怀疑。就算在多洛丽丝解释了一大堆有关瓦斯生命体埃和电脑系统等问题之后他还是觉得有哪不对劲。  
不过最终让金决定动身前去帕瓦拉的理由，还是一封由伊克尚佩发过来的挑战书。挑战的内容居然是让他来一场网络攻防战，然后只丢下了一串乱码。  
多洛丽丝拿着那串乱码看了眼，顿了一下，然后开口说：  
“这个不是卡金国的网络安全中心吗？”  
金已经懒得问她是怎么知道的了，估计又是她那什么奇怪的功能。他真的很郁闷，谁能想得到见了一面沙利叶她就变成了这样？早知道他就应该去搅局了。但是世上哪有什么早知道，他这也只能算是自作自受。他不是想要事情有发展吗？看，这发展不就来了？只不过和他想的不太一样罢了。先是把自己大卸八块，再是变成人工智能。

卡金国就在帕瓦拉的南边，都属于埃珍大陆，无论如何他肯定是要飞过去瞧瞧了。  
多洛丽丝还一脸茫然地看他，问他“不是网络攻防吗？没必要非得过去啊”，他当时就叹着气，摇了摇头，说到底，就算是人工智能又怎么样呢？该蠢的地方还是一样蠢。于是他好心解释了一下，说卡金国前两天出现了安全漏洞，最近正在对那个始作俑者穷追猛打，结合那封挑战书一看，这个叫伊克尚佩的家伙明显是去捅了个马蜂窝啊。  
网络攻防说到底还是攻防，与其说是技术的比拼，不如说更多层面上是心理和战术的比拼。这次他亲自跑一趟，把那个叫伊克尚佩的家伙救回来，再一起做游戏，不是很好吗？  
多洛丽丝点了点头赞同了他的观点，但看到她这样金还是在心里不住地叹气。

到了帕瓦拉订旅店的时候，还没等金开口要两个单间，多洛丽丝就上前领了门卡，回头才告诉他，她之前在飞艇上已经提前预定了。上楼的时候他不小心瞄到了接待员了然和祝福的目光，心里不禁一阵奇怪。但这种奇怪在他看到房间居然是情侣大床房的时候就荡然无存了。  
“多洛丽丝……这是怎么回事？”  
“嗯？”多洛丽丝进房放下东西，对着他状似无辜地眨了眨眼，“啊，你是说房间吗？我在网上订的时候他们说没有其他房间了，只有这个。”  
她绝对是故意的。  
金不由得感到一阵头疼。  
约定的日期是后天，意味着他们至少还有两天都会一起在这个房间里度过，伊克尚佩现在应该还在忙着应付卡金国网警的追击，金觉得他发出那个挑战只是想等玩腻了再把锅甩到他头上去，但他对此并不是很在意，毕竟以后也是合作的伙伴，这点忙帮一帮也是很自然的。  
但是，要在这住至少两天……  
现在还是下午，多洛丽丝放完东西之后表示她要去洗个澡，因为在飞艇上一直没洗，于是就这么把金撂在屋里走进了浴室。情侣房的浴室还是半透明的，里面的情景就算看得不是一清二楚至少也能看个七七八八，金于是更头疼了。  
如果说之前多洛丽丝确实缺乏这方面的防范意识，那现在，金几乎百分之八十确定她是故意的。  
他从来没想过自己竟会陷入如此被动的境地。  
金把东西往地上一丢，找到笔记本电脑打开，随便上猎人情报网站上看了看最近卡金国的动静，在他做这一系列动作的时候，他发现自己的眼神还是时不时地往那个半透明的浴室飘。  
浴室里传来阵阵水声，毛玻璃上有热腾腾的水蒸气，一个纤细的白色影子站在里面……  
多洛丽丝的确很白，金几乎没怎么见过比她更白的人了，加上发色瞳色都比较浅，有的时候甚至会让人怀疑是不是得了白化病。所以当鲜血染上皮肤的时候，红和白的对比甚至有些刺眼。  
他想起来之前在天空竞技场浴室里发生的事，还是不由得捏紧了拳头。他几乎可以肯定，开门的一瞬间看到的并不是多洛丽丝本人，而是那天突然出现的奇怪人格。因为她在其他人都没注意的时候对着他笑了。  
现在看来，应该就是那个瓦斯生命体。  
金没发现自己看着浴室发起了呆，以至于水声停下的声音都没注意到，直到门咔嚓一声打开，多洛丽丝湿漉漉地裹着毛巾出来才发现她已经洗完了。  
“你——你怎么不穿衣服！”金说出来才发现自己的声音好像跑调了。糟糕，这不是显得好像他很心虚一样？  
“我的衣服在外面啊。”多洛丽丝理所应当地回道。  
金发誓他看到她嘴角上扬了，这种时候他恨不得对面的这个人还是失忆的状态，他好怀念那个失忆的多洛丽丝啊。  
“啊，卡金国的国家银行取款故障了？这也是伊克尚佩干的吗？”  
金反应过来的时候才发现多洛丽丝已经凑到他身后，俯下身来看他的电脑屏幕，头发的水没擦干净，滴到了他后颈上，尚未散去的热气环绕在周身，还有一丝沐浴露的香味，金突然“腾”地跳了起来，整个人红得像只熟透了的大虾。  
“咳，我出去探探情况。”他说，头都没回就逃出了房间，砰地一下撞上了门。  
多洛丽丝眨着眼看他离去的方向，这才掏出手机，给沙利叶回了一条短信。  
「太厉害了，和你说的反应一模一样，你是怎么做到的？」  
没过多久回信就来了。  
「这算什么，你接着按我说的做，还有更厉害的呢（笑）」  
多洛丽丝看着手机屏幕发了会儿呆。  
「沙利叶，你明明可以直接通过网络直接和我对话，为什么还非要发短信？」  
这一次没了回音，多洛丽丝无所谓地耸了耸肩，把手机扔到一旁，把湿毛巾挂回浴室，换上衣服，打开电视看了起来。


	31. Chapter 31

金推门回来的时候，看到的就是这样一幅景象：电视里放着明显是桃色画面的东西，音响里传出令人面红耳赤的声音，而多洛丽丝，则穿着一身微妙地有点透明的睡裙（金不得不想到，她有这样的衣服吗？），坐在大大的床上，表情十分煞风景地正在认真观摩。  
“啊，你回来了。”多洛丽丝说，脸上扬起一个像是笑容的表情，她看起来心情很不错，“收获怎么样？卡金那边有什么动静吗？”  
金皱着眉头看了她一会儿，见她没有动静，只是表情渐渐从开心变成不解，然后叹了一口气，走到她旁边，指着电视：  
“你看的这是什么？”  
“什么？”多洛丽丝愣了一下，很快反应过来他指的是电视，“哦，这个吗？成人频道啊。”  
电视里的女演员正发出动人的喘息声，肉体和男演员的一起动作着，镜头时不时地切到两人的连接处，给一个特写。  
金的表情看起来有点不愉快，但他意外地比之前要波澜不惊许多，这让多洛丽丝感到了一丝疑惑，沙利叶的计划不起作用了吗？  
正在多洛丽丝眼观鼻，鼻观心，反思自己到底哪里做得不对的时候，她听到了金说话的声音。  
“是谁？”  
多洛丽丝一时没反应过来：“什么？”  
“谁让你这么干的？”  
“呃……”  
“酒店，房间，还有，”金的手比划了一下电视的方向，“这个……这些，谁让你这么干的？”  
“是我自己……”  
“省省吧，你撒谎太烂了。”  
多洛丽丝一时间有些手足无措，愣在那里不知道该说什么才好，突然有一种做坏事被抓包了的感觉。电视上却还在不近人情地继续播放男女演员的激情戏。搞得两人的沉默间尽是水声和肉体碰撞的声音，她知道人们一般管这种情况叫做——“尴尬”。  
“对、对不起？”多洛丽丝憋了半天憋出了这么一句，“你要是不喜欢的话，我……我不会再这样了。”  
这么多年来，多洛丽丝从未感受到过像现在这一时刻的尴尬。她感觉脸上烧得发烫，整个人都变得红扑扑的，这倒是新鲜，她隐约地想，她到底为什么会有这种感觉呢？  
在一旁看着的金就没那么好受了，他不光要经受爱情动作片的摧残，还被迫看着一个几乎没怎么穿衣服的妹子在他面前因为……因为那种事情脸红，老天行行好，他还是个血气方刚的年轻人，没那么无欲无求的。  
金努力让冲向下半身的血液回流，无果。但他是一个拥有理智的人，所以他决定先把电视机关掉，这样那闹心的啪啪声和啊啊声就不会再继续扰乱他的大脑了。  
“我不是——”这句话说出口的时候他顿了一下，他要说什么？“我不是不喜欢你穿成这个样子”或者“我不是不喜欢你做的努力”？不，这是他的下半身在说话，这不是他在说话，于是过了一会儿，他努力理清了思路，继续开口道，“我不是这个意思。”  
他实在想不出来更好的词儿了，一般人在这种时候都是怎么解决的？  
多洛丽丝做的这些事情暗示的意图实在太明显、再明显不过了，但这是在一般情况下，但是换到多洛丽丝身上，金不得不怀疑她到底有没有相当的自觉。他有些头疼地揉了揉太阳穴，努力忽视掉因为血液向下聚集造成的不适，而且，一想到这背后估计是有什么人在作指示，他就更生气了。  
这不是在拿他和多洛丽丝开涮吗？那人最好祈祷永远不要被他抓到。  
“金？”不知不觉中，多洛丽丝已经跑下床，到了离他很近的地方，她看起来有些担忧，“你还好吗？”  
“我没事。”金的语气不善，赌气一般地说出了这句话。  
“据说硬得太久了会蛋疼的。”多洛丽丝没有接收到金给出的“离我远一点”的暗示，继续认真地说道，“那个，你要是不是不喜欢，我其实——可以的？”  
金觉得他现在要是嘴里有一口水肯定全喷出来了。  
这都什么跟什么？什么玩意？他听到了什么？  
多洛丽丝其实也不好受，沙利叶的计划出了岔子，她正在努力补救，但无论她说什么好像都是错的，她每说出一句话金的脸色就更难看一分。这让她觉得非常灰心，也许沙利叶想错了呢？金对她根本就没什么想法。  
“多洛丽丝。”终于，金再也受不了旁边这副轻飘飘白晃晃的躯体了，他两只手扶在她的肩上，把她转过来面对着他，认真而严肃地看着她的双眼，问道，“是谁？”  
“是——是我——”  
“所以我都说了，你说谎太烂了！”  
多洛丽丝感觉肩上的手明显用力了一些，金好像没控制好力道，捏得她有点疼，但这点疼痛对她来讲实在不算什么。她看着他的双眼，突然好像明白了什么，脸上的表情也变得暗淡了起来，她放弃了。  
“是沙利叶。”  
金后悔了。他为什么要把她转过来？这身衣服根本什么都遮不住，而且这种半遮不遮的，还不如全脱了好…  
他感觉自己喉咙有点干，他一定要杀了沙利叶。

为了平复一下心情，金决定去冲个澡，但他这两天是想都不要想睡在床上了，就算是他也不想这么折磨自己。他决定要睡沙发。  
谁知道他还没说出口呢，多洛丽丝就先抢占了沙发的位置。他出来的时候就看到她一个人孤零零地在沙发旁坐着，眼睛怔怔地不知道在看什么东西，那副样子他见了就心里一阵烦躁。  
“到床上去睡吧。”他说。  
“你也去床上睡吗？”多洛丽丝原本灰暗的脸色忽然亮了一下。  
“嗯。”  
“太好了。”  
金不知道多洛丽丝有没有自觉，但她现在看起来完全就像是亮度调到最高的高瓦度灯泡，他不由得在心里感慨这个人怎么这么好懂。  
“但是。”他上床之前强调了一下，“你不许乱动。”  
多洛丽丝没说话，他就当她是默认了。谁知道一上到床上，他就感觉背后有动静，是多洛丽丝凑了过来，从后面把他抱住了，胸口贴在他的后背，头发蹭到他的后颈，痒痒的。  
金顿时觉得自己做了一个无比错误的决定。  
“为什么？真的不会蛋疼吗？你不介意的话，我可以试试帮你。”  
“睡觉。”金用他最大的意志力说出了这句话，他真的会杀死那个叫沙利叶的混蛋。

说是一夜无眠都太轻描淡写了。


	32. Chapter 32

金还是睡着了，大概在凌晨快日出的时候。  
睡梦中他隐约感到了一丝快意，就好像身体被包裹在什么温暖又柔软的东西里一样，渐渐地，那种快感越来越强烈，他不得不呻吟出了声，这才终于清醒了过来。  
没有完全拉上的窗帘透出微弱的白光，太阳还没有完全升起来，他透过光看到多洛丽丝坐在他的身上，其实不借助光他也能明显地用身体感觉到发生了什么事情，顿时他感觉脑袋嗡地一声，他觉得自己还在做梦。  
恍惚间他似乎看到那双眼睛是全黑的……  
等等，全黑的？  
金猛然睁开了双眼，手也扶住了那个不听话地上下乱动的身体，这下他终于真的清醒了，这不是在做梦。  
“啊哦。”黑眼睛多洛丽丝调皮地眨了眨眼，“糟糕，糟糕，被发现了。”  
随后多洛丽丝的而眼睛就恢复了正常，她迷茫地眨着眼，看了看四周，又看了看身下的金·富力士，看了看金扶在她腰上的手，看了看他们俩连在一起的地方，然后用近似哭腔的茫然声音说道：“金，我感觉好奇怪啊。”  
好的吧，金心如死灰地听到了自己理智断线的声音，这个真的不怪他。

于是接下来的一天里他们几乎什么事都没办成。

很快到了指定的日期，多洛丽丝和金坐在笔记本电脑面前，输入了一串地址，显示出来的是一段视频。多洛丽丝扭头看了金一眼，发现他正盯着她发呆，于是她又转回头看着屏幕，手上没有了其他动作。  
金不是在盯着多洛丽丝发呆，不，他的确是在盯着多洛丽丝发呆，但更准确地说，他是盯着多洛丽丝的脖子在发呆。  
多洛丽丝的上衣领口比较宽松，让他很容易就能看到她脖子上留下的红痕，那个痕迹让他很分心。多洛丽丝似乎是那种很容易留下痕迹的体质，他想到，随即发现他现在思考的这个方向似乎很危险，他们还有正事要干。  
找伊克尚佩真的有必要吗？黑客又不是只有他一个，亚斯不行吗？多洛丽丝不行吗？有这个时间，不能干点更有乐趣的事情吗？  
金马上阻止了他这种不健康的思绪继续下去。  
这个时候他开口说：“既然是视频，就播来看看吧。”  
于是多洛丽丝点了播放。

视频里显示了一个带着奇怪面具的人，面具上还有着类似米老鼠耳朵的东西，两只眼睛一只看着左上，一只看着右下，脑门正中央还有字母“Pe”，这个，多洛丽丝猜，指的大概就是“伊克尚佩”的“佩”了。  
伊克尚佩举着两个字板，一个上面写着“来履行约定吧”，另一个上面写着“今晚十八点，伯特伦饭店”。  
“唉？”多洛丽丝皱起了眉，“怎么和之前说的不一样？”  
“该死。”金低声骂了一句，“他被抓住了。”

其实从刚到达的那天晚上，金就在帕瓦拉四处寻找伊克尚佩的身影，虽然约定的“挑战日期”是今天，但谁也没说一定要服从规则不是吗？于是他就穿街走巷，像雾中的猫一样无声地行走在城市的各个角落，却一直没有收获。  
他也想到过，也许伊克尚佩已经被卡金国抓获了，但他对这个一星骇客猎人还是抱有期待的，谁知道他真的让自己被其他人抓到了？  
然而抓到就抓到了，对方通过伊克尚佩给他们发来信息这一点，金还是十分在意。本来他的想法是，如果伊克尚佩被抓了，大不了他们再把他劫出来，但对方为什么要主动来联系？  
伯特伦饭店在卡金国的首都，是一个颇为豪华的地方。多洛丽丝查到那里今晚有一个非正式的皇家招待会，而她和金的名字都在列表上。  
“所以，不用我出场了吗？”多洛丽丝一边扯着自己的礼服一边说，言语间有些失望。这件衣服是今天上午寄到他们旅馆的，同样被寄到的还有金的那身礼服和两张邀请函。  
“这也算是另一种出场了吧。”  
金也扯了扯自己的衣领，这种衣服穿起来真够难受的，他简直不明白为什么人会给自己找这种罪受。  
“可惜了。”多洛丽丝嘟囔着说，她不是第一次穿礼服出席相对正式的场合，但这条黑裙子和她以前的着装风格完全不一样，非要说的话，就是装饰太多了，有点像人偶穿的衣服。  
不过也多亏这条裙子是高领的，她才遮住了脖子上的痕迹。  
说实话，多洛丽丝完全想不起来昨天早上的事情是怎么发生的了。她回过神来的时候就发现自己坐在金的身上，浑身就像着了火一样难受，她总算明白为什么成人电影里的女演员总是叫个不停了，那种感觉真是太奇怪了。  
不过她也不讨厌就是了。  
想起了昨天的事情，多洛丽丝不由自主地看了金一眼，才发现原来金也盯着她在看。这时金脸色一红，咳嗽了一声然后转过头去，说：“我们到了。”

伯特伦饭店的前门富丽堂皇，看起来完全不像是一家饭店，反倒像是某种宫殿，门口的门卫看起来颇有军人风范，多洛丽丝甚至怀疑，他们根本就是军人。  
“你确定这是个好主意吗？”多洛丽丝有些不确定地小声在金耳旁说。  
“不确定。”金说，又把领子扯开了一些，终于呼吸顺畅了，他如释重负地松了一口气，“但这样比较好玩。”  
多洛丽丝愣了一下：“就因为这个？”  
“还有免费大餐啊。”金笑了一下。  
“……”有的时候多洛丽丝觉得认真的自己莫不是一个傻子。  
“您好，您的请柬。”门卫拦下了两人，威严而不是礼貌地伸出了手。  
金把请柬递给门卫，然后和多洛丽丝一起进到了饭店里面，迎接他们的是一个身形高大的人，一看到这个人，金的目光立刻变得锐利起来。  
“比杨德。”他说。

与此同时，多洛丽丝也认出了面前的这个人。三十多年前，正是比杨德·尼特罗带领最后一支前往黑暗大陆的探索队。但那之后V5就和守门人签订了互不侵犯条约，一切前往黑暗大陆的行为都被禁止，比杨德不久就离开了V5，不见了踪影，也是在那之后，罗伯特·福特成立了福特研究所。  
但是他为什么会在这里？  
“哟！你就是老爷子经常念叨的问题儿童吧。”比杨德大笑起来，宽阔的手掌拍了拍金的肩膀，金嘴角抽动了一下，“我可要好好感谢你，帮我转移注意力。”  
“会长可一直没忘记你啊。”金的目光对上比杨德的，“要不要我帮你跟他汇报一下你的近况？免得他担心。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈！你挺不错！我喜欢你。”比杨德随机又把目光转向了多洛丽丝，这时他愣了一下，“你是……”  
多洛丽丝其实并没有见过比杨德本人，她只是从以前的资料中看到过这个人，她也不觉得比杨德会认得她。但他的眼神却让她觉得可能不完全是这样。  
比杨德的目光停留在她身上许久，直到金喊他的名字他才像大梦初醒一般回过神来，哈哈一笑，对多洛丽丝说：“你就是金的小女朋友吧？我听老爷子说起过你。”  
多洛丽丝眨了眨眼睛：“其实，应该不算是女朋友……”  
金听到这句话的时候突然有种不好的预感，但他还没来得及捂住多洛丽丝的嘴那句话就被她说出来了。  
“现在这种情况，我虽然告白了，但是他没接受，所以应该算是——炮友吧？”  
看到比杨德调侃的目光，金简直想找块豆腐撞死。


	33. Chapter 33

在大洋彼岸的优路比安大陆，西南角一座滨海城市郊区的独栋公寓里，文森特扶了扶眼镜，叹了一口气。  
“怎么了？”欧克文把头从文献堆里抬出来，好奇地问了一句。  
“自从那次找亚斯之后，金有多久没联系咱们了？”  
“我想想啊，”欧克文掰着手指头算了算，“那个时候是四月多，到现在……大概一个月？”  
“没错。”文森特又叹了一口气，“而且问的事情也和这边的工作完全无关，遗迹的维护、保存，后续开发——他已经完全撒手不管了，我很怀疑他除了想让我们帮忙找个什么人，或者走个什么程序的时候，才能想起我们。”  
“这有什么好奇怪的。”卡鲁特懒洋洋地窝在沙发里，在上班时间消极怠工——连老板都不干正事儿，他凭什么要工作？他把手头的犯罪小说随手丢在了地上，说，“你们又不是不知道，金那家伙就三分钟热度。整个遗迹开发的头两年他能坚持住那股积极劲就不错了，现在有了新追求，哪还能想起我们来？我们就是历史啊，历史，和那个遗迹一样，早就被抛之脑后咯。”  
红音原本正忙着，在电脑上噼里啪啦地打字，听到这句话，不赞同地看了他一眼，但是什么都没说。她太明白对这个人说什么都没用了，什么话他都当做耳旁风，自我中心得能和金一较高下。  
这栋楼也是，她原本不赞同在这样的环境里办公，他们现在不是没钱，不是租不起市中心的办公楼，但这帮人都觉得还是呆在原来的地方好，于是都不愿意搬走。  
“他的新项目是什么来着？”文森特罕见地在办公时间聊起了天，天色已经快黑了，快到下班时间了，而且这一天要做的事情他也都做完了，现在他最好奇的就是金为什么会在大费周章地把他们聚在一起之后，又丢下他们一个人跑路。  
“他之前和亚斯问做游戏的事情，还找了个职业策划师，叫毒恩什么的。”欧克文说。  
“是笃恩。而且，”卡鲁特百无聊赖地吹了个口哨，“他的新欢不是多洛丽丝吗？”  
说着，还偷偷瞄了一眼红音。  
谁知道那一眼和红音对了个正着，卡鲁特立马咳嗽了一声，慢悠悠地爬起来坐好。  
红音也叹了一口气，合上笔记本电脑，关掉了台式机，穿大衣、拎手包，一系列动作如行云流水般。史比奈留含着一颗棒棒糖，口齿不清地问：“唉？红音姐这就要回去了吗？今天好早啊。”  
“影响办公。”红音面无表情地丢下一句，风一般地离开了。

 

他们不缺钱，的确不缺。所以红音用她存下来的积蓄在海边买了一栋小别墅，北面有一排大大的落地窗，面朝着大海。  
红音推门进去，把高跟鞋脱下，大衣挂在了门边的衣帽架上，光着脚踩在木地板上，把包放到了地上。  
这栋房子一共三层，一楼是客厅，但几乎什么家具都没有买，只有光秃秃的木地板，屋子中央铺了米色的软毛地毯，角落里有几个坐垫式沙发。二楼有三间房，一间是她的卧室，另外两间都是空的。三楼是阁楼，有一个小茶几和一个小靠背椅，倾斜的屋檐上有一扇窗户，白天能照到太阳。周末的时候，红音偶尔会在那里看看书。  
她躺倒在软毛地毯上，看着天花板发呆。  
欧克文和亚斯都喜欢住在那个地方，有的时候卡鲁特也是。文森特有家人，每天回去陪妻子和孩子。西弗总是不知所踪，在这点上和金差不多，安德鲁和年迈的母亲住在一起，波普是混黑道的，平时都不出现。史比奈留和另外几个姑娘在城里合租，曾经也邀请她一起住，但被她拒绝了。  
史比奈留的钱是够她一个人住的，但她说着“多一点人更好玩嘛”，就在网上找了一帮舍友。  
但是她不行。  
红音有些无所谓地想，她不能，也不愿意和别人住在一起。  
窗外，天色已暗，只有海平线上还留有一丝微弱的白光，隐约将大海和天空分开。黑色的潮水拍打着岸边，她侧过身来，面对落地窗，听着浪花拍打海岸的声音。  
晚饭总是一个问题。她不会、不愿、也不想学做饭，有的时候她会自己到昂贵的餐厅点一份晚餐，有的时候是在便利店买一份沙拉或者简餐，但她很少叫外卖。  
红音在工作之外不想过多地和他人产生交集。  
一个人挺好的，她这样想。一个人的话，生活会很有条理，很轻松。  
她的手机响了，有人给她发了一条信息。  
肯定又是卡鲁特。红音皱起眉，这么久了，就算她无数次拒绝，他还是这么坚持不懈，几乎每天都要来短信约她吃饭。  
但是这一次她也不会应邀前去。  
她突然觉得很累，想早点睡觉。于是爬起身来，准备去浴室洗个澡上床睡觉。她突然想起来要给手机充电，于是又折回去拿手机——  
然后就看到了那条来自未知号码的短信：  
「我有他的消息。周六早上十点，花神咖啡馆。」  
她一下愣在了那里。

 

侍者托着鸡尾酒盘和冷餐盘从多洛丽丝、金，还有比杨德身边走过，比杨德不客气地拿了好几个小签子穿起来的精致食物，刚要一口气扔进嘴里，才想起来旁边还有两个人，意思意思问了一句：“你们要吗？”  
金和多洛丽丝都摇头。  
多洛丽丝看着比杨德，她总觉得刚才比杨德看她的眼神里有什么深意，却怎么也想不出来他们到底在哪见过。也许罗伯特和比杨德透露过她的消息？也许吧。  
先开口的是金：“是你邀请我们来的？”  
“不，不，”比杨德笑着说，“邀请你们的是灰郭肉，嗯，不过……”他用手抓了抓下巴上的胡子，眼中闪现出狡黠的光芒，“抓住那个黑客的是我。”  
“果然。”金叹气，“他们要怎么样才肯放他走？”  
“放他走？哈哈哈，这是什么说法，他要走随时可以走。毕竟，我已经见到了我想见的人。”比杨德颇富深意地看了一眼金旁边的多洛丽丝，“本来那个黑客就没做什么实质性的伤害，但我想了想，这是个请你们来的好机会。”  
所以伊克尚佩是诱饵。这句话金没有说出来，他警惕地看了一眼比杨德：“你是怎么知道的？”  
“嗯？”  
金看着比杨德没有说话，比杨德想了想，突然“哦”了一声：“你是说你的小女朋友？我不是说了吗？老爷子经常提起她。”  
“……我不是说——我是说你是怎么知道她会来的。”  
“这还不简单？你们的登记记录都能查到。”  
“你没有查过。”多洛丽丝突然开口说，“如果有人查过我们的登录信息，我会知道。”  
比杨德愣了一下，然后大声笑了起来：“小姑娘了不起啊！嗯，不错，我的确没查过你们。但是我知道你会来。”  
多洛丽丝有些不解地看着他：“为什么？”  
“因为我找你有事。”  
对于这个和金差不多级别前言不搭后语式的解答，多洛丽丝几乎已经习惯了。  
像他们这种人，如果不想说的话，任谁都不能从他们嘴里撬出一丝一毫的信息来。  
金已经失去了耐心，他嘴一撇，说：“你人也见到了，告诉我伊克在哪，我们带他回去了。”  
“别这么着急啊，”比杨德说，“你要带他走，也总得问问他的意思不是吗？一开始拒绝你的邀请的可不是我，而是他本人啊。”他用手指了指大厅后方，“而且我的事还没完，我有些想和你们说的。到后面去吗？那里安静点。”  
金狐疑地看了他一眼，多洛丽丝也警戒了起来。  
比杨德哈哈一笑：  
“放心，我要是想对你们不利，你们早就躺着出去了。”


	34. Chapter 34

他看到伯特伦饭店繁忙的后厨，神态有些恍惚，他低头确认了一下自己的手，很稳，稳得就像一具雕塑。身后的大厅里，灯光从天花板上的水晶灯洒向人群，在地上形成一块块菱形的光斑，他们有说有笑的，有的年轻，有的年迈，有男性，也有女性。  
他看着这画面，就像在看一场永不落幕的电影。  
快了，他想到，不由得垂下眼，露出了一个释然的笑容。

“迈克，发什么呆呢？”  
弗兰克·阿巴戈内尔前两天收到了一封匿名的来信，信里是一张便条和一张银行卡，便条上写着卡的密码，还写了这只是定金。  
那个人想让他去偷一个东西。  
卡里的数字后面跟了好多个零。  
其实弗兰克不缺钱，他就是好奇。  
卡金这个国家一向比较神秘，国王虽然是个看起来胖乎乎的老好人，但弗兰克本能地能在他那双眯缝眼背后看到了危险。寄给他卡的人还给他安排好了岗位——他会成为一场皇家私宴的服务人员，工作是给人端盘子，这样他在屋子里走来走去也不会有什么人怀疑，那个寄信的人想得还挺美的。  
他要透得东西据说和这个国家的秘密有关，说真的，既能满足他的好奇心，又能赚到钱，他有什么理由拒绝这笔买卖呢？  
就在他打算端着盘子出去踩点的当口，他看到了他的“同事”，一个长相还算英俊，身材还算挺拔的家伙，正在愣神，莫名其妙地自个儿笑了起来。  
要说这个人没问题，他是真不信的。  
“没什么。”迈克的笑容还挂在嘴边，轻声说了一句，然后转身去取自己的托盘。  
弗兰克在心里耸耸肩，这个人是谁无所谓，反正只要不妨碍他赚大钱就好了。

比杨德带着多洛丽丝和金到了大厅后面的一间书房里，书房里灯光昏暗，让多洛丽丝产生了一瞬间的犹豫，这里和她熟知的“那里”有一点像。  
他们围着一张书桌坐了下来，比杨德没有多余的废话，直接就开口问道：  
“你们对三十五年前那次去黑暗大陆的事情了解多少？”  
多洛丽丝扭头看了看金，发现他安静地坐在那里，眼神晦暗不明，让人看不出他在想什么。于是她回道：“我知道的就只有那次的队伍是由你带领的。你和苦坎尤的国王达成协议，绕过了猎人协会私自出发前往黑暗大陆，采到了了炼金植物，还带回了不死病佐巴艾。”  
她没有提罗伯特·福特的事情，因为她开始有点不确定她对这部分内容的了解是否可信。毕竟，她对那次出行的记忆完全是罗伯特的一面之词。  
“没错。”比杨德点点头，“最后生还者只剩下六个人，植物也枯死了，也是因为这样，我被禁止再次踏上那片土地。回来之后罹患病症的几个人被交给特航科，罗伯特也借此机会成立了研究所，虽然我对那个研究所了解的也不多，他们保密工作做得很好。说实话，我还让伊克尚佩黑进去过，但是都失败了。”  
多洛丽丝无语地看着比杨德，这个人真的知道他在干什么吗？  
“你和……你和罗伯特是什么关系？”多洛丽丝接着问。  
“我和他的妻子是朋友。”比杨德说，眼睛直勾勾地看着多洛丽丝，过了一会儿，又加了一句，“你和她很像。”  
多洛丽丝此时突然感觉到身边的金身上出现了一丝令人汗毛直立的寒意。  
“金？”  
“哈哈哈哈！你小子还挺护食啊，”比杨德爽朗地笑了几声，“你想什么呢！西比尔还是我介绍给罗伯特的，我们是十几年的挚友啊。”说到这里，比杨德的眼神越过多洛丽丝，看向了远方，眼中尽是怀念，“和罗伯特结婚的时候的她说，那是她最幸福的时候。”  
“但是她没能回来。”金看着比杨德，想起了很久以前的那个夜晚——但又好像没过去那么久——在雨林里，去鲁鲁卡遗迹的路上，多洛丽丝说的话：

我的父亲……他身体不太好，只能坐在轮椅里面。父亲在年轻的时候，和母亲出过一趟远门，回来的时候就只剩他一个人，身体也变成了那副样子。这个病是治不好的，父亲试过了好多方法，也找了很多医生和研究人员，但就是治不好。直到他拿到了那个匣子，发现匣子里面记载的信息有说，鲁鲁卡遗迹里面有治疗他身体的关键……

金皱了皱眉，觉得有哪里不太对劲，但是一时半会儿也说不上来。  
“是这样的。”比杨德露出了一个有些落寞的笑容，“她没能回来，这可能也是我为什么会听协会的要求，没有再去吧。”  
但是多洛丽丝没有认真地听他们后面说的内容，她脑海里回响的那句话是：你和她很像。

 

他手中拖着盛有鹅肝和鱼子的冷盘，身上的侍者制服熨烫得笔挺，他身形挺拔如松，动作优雅地穿梭在人群之中，眼睛快速地扫过一个又一个来客。  
她也喜欢吃鱼子酱，他记起，尤其是黑色的那种，她说觉得它们很像外星怪物的卵，让她看了性致盎然。尤其是一口咬要下去，感受一个活生生的东西好像在嘴里炸开一样的感觉，让她欲罢不能。  
他一直觉得她是个奇怪的人。  
那个时候他还是抱着目的去接近她的，接近她就能接近他需要了解的那个秘密，他必须知道，是什么让这个国家突然从一个人尽可欺的儒弱小国，一夜之间变成了一个超级强国。  
她虽然性格奇特，却缺乏一定的戒心。他从她的爱好入手——她喜欢死亡金属之类的东西，对死亡和伤痛有异乎寻常的迷恋。但他越是了解她，越发现她变得愈发像一个谜团，她虽然迷恋死亡，却从不做伤害他人或者自己的事情，那个时候他才发现，也许她的精神比他想象中的要强大得多。  
她的兄弟姐妹众多，其中不乏性格扭曲、怪癖众多的特立独行者，但她即使是在他们中间也算得上是异类了。  
一个妇人从他的托盘上取走了一块鹅肝，他沉默地看着她，她怀孕了，肚子已经隆起，他看着她好像完全没注意到他的存在一样，转回身去和身边的人谈话，看着她把那块鹅肝吃了下去，看着她倒在了地上，看着鲜血从她的耳中、鼻中、口中泊泊而出，很快就在地面上形成了一块暗红色的小潭，然后从边缘开始，暗红开始变成鲜红，这是血液氧化的表现。  
她死了。  
她死的时候还看着他的眼睛，凶手是她的哥哥之一，她早就知道了他是敌国的间谍，但她还是为他选择了放弃，放弃自己的身份、地位、权力，她说那些都不够好玩，他比较好玩。  
仇恨之于他不是猛兽，而是更像湿疹。越痒越挠，越挠越痒，挠到最后剩下的都已经不是快意，而是烧伤一般的疼痛。挠到皮肤出血、溃烂、血肉模糊，但还是会控制不住，还是会去挠。  
她就像他胸口一块永远也好不了的湿疹，永远在诱惑他，再深一点、再使劲一点，直到穿透皮肤，穿过肌肉和肋骨，直达心脏。

一声尖叫自人群中响起，大厅里顿时出现了混乱，比杨德皱起了眉，让金和多洛丽丝呆在那里不要动，他要去查看一下发生了什么事。  
多洛丽丝和金互相对视了一眼，然后无视了比杨德的话，也冲到了大厅去查看情况。


	35. Chapter 35

金和多洛丽丝赶到大厅的时候看到了一副奇异的景象：大厅里的人一个接一个地倒了下去，到处都是满脸惊恐的来客，他们努力想逃出这间可怕的屋子，门口已经被堵了个水泄不通，但无论他们做什么，还是有人突然死去，有的是七窍流血，有的是体内突然发生了爆炸，炸得到处都是内脏和肉块，还有的是口吐白沫、四肢抽搐、突然发狂。  
比杨德站在二楼的楼梯口，皱起眉看着楼下的动静，他的身后是个身材有些臃肿、眯缝着眼睛的人，金认出来那是卡金国的灰锅肉国王。国王饶有兴味地看着楼下发生的事情，对比杨德说了些什么，然后比杨德转回头来，看到了金和多洛丽丝。  
金看到比杨德叹了口气，安排灰锅肉国王和手下离开，然后转而去疏导恐慌的群众。他没有急着去找引发事件的“元凶”。  
有点奇怪。  
眼前这幅荒谬的景象也让金一瞬间感到了不适，但他很快就开始分析起了眼前的状况，眼神在人群中不断扫过。  
有一个服务生明显没有被恐慌的情绪感染，他逆着人流在往后厨的方向去。  
这个时候多洛丽丝也看到了那个人。  
那是……  
金已经到了那个人身后，他一只手按住了那人的肩膀，那人瞬间动弹不得。  
“你要干什么？”金低声问，“这是你干的吗？”  
“金，等等。不是他。”多洛丽丝赶到金旁边，一只手扶上了金抓着服务生的手，“我认识他。”  
“多洛丽丝？”弗兰克眨眨眼，紧绷的表情放松了一些，“你怎么会在这？”  
“这个问题应该我问你……”多洛丽丝有些头疼地回道，转而对金说，“他是弗兰克，之前帮过我不少忙，无论如何，事情应该不是他干的。”  
弗兰克？金皱眉，这个名字有些耳熟，他突然想起来这是之前席巴说的那个人，当时多洛丽丝说她忘了，他就没深究。  
这个时候，夹杂在浓重的血腥气间，他闻到了熟悉的男士古龙水的味道，突然就想起来了他是在什么时候闻到过这个味道，对了，是在世界树的时候。  
他此时虽然恨不得揪住两个人把前前后后问个清楚，但时下情况不允许，还有更多的人在死去，他们必须做点什么。  
弗兰克用手摸了摸鼻头，他刚才还在感慨自己的运气实在太糟糕了，要偷的东西找不到不说，还又碰上了这种奇怪的死亡事件，他整理了一下心情，表情严肃地对金和多洛丽丝说：“我大概猜出来是谁干的了。跟我来。”  
多洛丽丝摇了摇头：“你们去吧，我留在这里。”  
金看了她一眼，想说些什么，但还是没说出来，他对弗兰克说：“走吧。”  
两人的背后，多洛丽丝深吸了一口气，走到了人群中间，虽然大部分人看不到，但以她为中心，白色的光芒开始聚集，一个巨大的天使形象出现在了大厅的上空……  
她没发现，本该离去的灰锅肉国王正站在二楼的角落，笑呵呵地看着她。

 

她死的时候他突然就发现，什么都不重要了。  
世界也好，人也好，国家也好，都不过是些符号概念罢了。这时他突然发现，他是自由的，没有人能阻止他去做他想做的事情。事实就是如此，这么多年来他一直被束缚在这些条条框框里，连自己都没发现，还以为世界上有些事情是不能做的。  
但是哪有什么事是不能做的呢？哪有什么东西是值得为之付出她的生命的呢？哪有呢？  
他发现了卡金国强大的秘密所在，十四个王子互相残杀，当仪式最终完成的时候，最后活下来的那个人就会受到强大力量的庇护。  
但是活下来的不是她。  
死也没什么大不了的，至少对于她而言是这样的，她一直挂着嘴边的一句话就是这个，她不怕死，甚至跃跃欲试。  
但他不想让她死，这不是在为她着想，这只是他自己自私的愿望，他想要毁掉的是破坏他这种愿望的人，他痛恨不能令他如意的世界。  
他看着大厅里的人一个接一个死去，剩下活着的人像疯子和野人一样挣扎，露出了一个浅浅的微笑。  
然后他转身面对来者：“弗兰克，你来干什么？”  
“迈克。”弗兰克说，“快停下吧。”  
他摇摇头：“我其实不叫迈克，但这不重要，你不在我的目标范围内，带上你的朋友，快走吧。”  
金眯起了眼睛：“那是你的念能力？操作系的？——不，也许是具现化系。”  
迈克有些意外地看了一眼金：“弗兰克，你这位朋友很厉害啊。不错，那是我的能力，不过可惜，不是具现化系，虽然也很接近了。”  
“特质系。”  
“告诉你们其实也无妨，但我不想增加失败的风险，谁知道我说的哪句话就会成为最后落败的诱因呢？”迈克轻声说，他说话的样子看起来就像个清爽的邻家大男孩，“还是留给你们自己猜吧，不过还是提醒你们一下，就算杀了我，也不一定能让死人停下哦？谁能说得准呢？要是杀了我，没准你们留在大厅的那个姑娘也会死呢。”  
“这算是威胁吗？”金问。  
的确，金想到，现在不知道对方的能力触发条件。一开始他以为是接触类操作系，毕竟以服务生的身份的确可以在不经意间接触到大量的来客，但那样的话千奇百怪的死法就很难解释，因为那些死因怎么看都不像是客人自主导致的死亡，而是外力所致。  
他们并不知道他们是否也在触发条件之内，还有这种触发是否是可以被主观操作的，能力者死亡之后会不会立刻触发？死后的念是否会变得更强大？如果是特质系能力者的话这一可能性很大。  
“你也可以这么想吧。”迈克笑了笑说，“我对你们没有恶意，希望你们也不要妨碍我。”  
“你杀了很多人。”金淡淡地说，“你让我们怎么不妨碍你？”  
“那里面的人，哪个不是死有余辜？哪个不是双手沾满了鲜血？”  
“……是食物吧？”弗兰克突然插嘴道，“之前我看到你提前进去厨房，你在食物上动了手脚？用那个什么念能力？”

大厅里，巨大的天使对着里面的人吹了一口气，许多还在挣扎的人身上的致命伤都以肉眼可见的速度痊愈了，但马上，他们身上又接着出现了其他的问题。  
多洛丽丝额头上布满了汗水，光是维持这么长时间的能力就已经很吃力了，但她的做法却只能起到一点缓解作用，顶多就是拖延时间，甚至还延长了那些人不得不经历的痛苦……  
这样的做法真的是正确的吗？这种做法和她在研究所对那些被试对象做的事情有什么不同？  
她感觉浑身的力气都要被这个能力耗光了，但还是死死咬牙坚持，她甚至不知道自己这么做的理由，是想补偿什么东西吗？  
她的腿一软，险些就要跌坐在地上，却被一只大手扶住了，是比杨德。  
他对她咧嘴一笑，说：“干得不错，继续维持住，剩下的就交给我吧。”

迈克一脸冷淡地看着弗兰克，侧身躲过了金的攻击，左手上附着这一层薄薄的念力，呈现出诡异的流动形态，金虽然及时避开了他的左手，但被碰到的一处衣角还是出现了变化，变得像那念一样，蠕动了起来。  
“哈哈。”弗兰克干笑两声，“看来被我说中了。”  
金立刻将外套脱下，没过多久，整个外套就像活过来了一样剧烈地动了起来，然后开始变形——长出了触手一般的东西，朝向金和弗兰克袭来。  
“天啊好恶心，这个长相如此克苏鲁的东西到底是什么……”弗兰克冒着冷汗堪堪躲过了触手的攻击。  
“小心不要被它碰到。”金冷静地说，“你回去大厅，找比杨德。这里我来解决。”  
“哈哈……”迈克的表情回暖，又笑了两声，“既然你们要挡我的道，那我就送你们一起上路吧。”  
突然，迈克的双眼瞪大，他低下头，看到自己的制服上出现了一道裂痕，接着，他的视角开始倾斜，他的上半身和下半身顺着制服上的裂缝开始分离，他看到的世界突然天翻地覆，他看到自己的下半身喷出了鲜血。  
在他失去意识之前，还听到了一句话。  
“我好像听到有人叫我的名字了？”  
比杨德一步一步走了过来，将武士刀上的血甩干净，然后随手把刀丢到了一边。  
“嗯，干得好，小子，”他拍了拍弗兰克的肩膀，弗兰克险些被拍出一口老血，“既然你找出了凶手，我就不追究你来偷念壶的事了。”  
说着，还对着弗兰克眨了下眼。  
弗兰克顿时一身冷汗。  
金的头顶上空似乎乌云密布，他极度不爽地看着那两个人：“你干嘛插手。”  
“啊？难道不是你要我来的吗？”比杨德说得极其无辜，“我还以为你遇到大麻烦了呢。但这么一看，好像也没什么了不起的嘛。”


	36. Chapter 36

多洛丽丝还以为她失败了。  
她撑不住了，现在的她能明确感知到每块内存的使用量，而现在的这块马上就要报废了。之后会怎么样，她不是很愿意想象那个画面。  
一屋子的人不是因刺客的念力致死，而是因为她的能力副作用什么的，她不是很想冒这个险。  
但是当她回过神来的时候，大家都还活着，只有最初死透了的那位妇人还躺在地上，其他人都恍如大梦初醒一般，空气中的紧张氛围松弛看不少，前一秒还挣扎在生死线上的人，后一秒又发现自己完好如初地站在那里，仿佛刚才发生的一切都只是一场噩梦。其中一个人还不可置信地摘下了自己的眼镜，揉了揉眼，喃喃地说：  
“唉？我的近视怎么好了？”  
当然，多洛丽丝没有抽空去理会这些，她能看见，一股紫色的念力从那些人的身上离开，向后厨的方向聚集。  
她没有像其他人那样松了一口气，而是面色凝重地顺着紫色念力的方向去了。  
人群中也不是所有人都光顾着自己，几道隐藏在暗处的目光跟随着多洛丽丝，注意到了她在整场混乱之中的所作所为。  
他们内心想的都是同一件事：刚才的那个能力，到底是什么？

比杨德一刀将迈克分尸之后，走上前来一手揽着金一手揽着弗兰克，但很快他们就发现了不对劲，比杨德先是感觉到了一股奇怪的念流，用上凝一看，无数细微的念流正向着迈克涌去，还未等他有所动作，多洛丽丝就出现在了他们面前。几个人面色凝重地看着念力汇聚的中心。  
“死后的念？”金皱起眉说。  
“天啊，这是什么东西。”渐渐地，念力变成了具现化的实体，张牙舞爪地扶在迈克的半拉身子上，还在往地上滴奇怪的棕色粘液，“克总，是你吗……”  
“克总？”比杨德有些好奇地问。  
“喂，这个真的重要吗？”金瞥了他一眼。  
“啊哈哈，这下看起来可有点麻烦了啊。”比杨德不痛不痒地接了一句，“虽然不知道这是什么，但死后的念一般都比较难搞，你们有会除念的吗？”  
“除念师那么好找的？”  
“我就那么一问嘛。”  
原本被称作“迈克”的人此时身首异处，上半身看起来已经死透了，但下半身却冒出了一堆恶心的黑色触手，而且看起来还在不断地向四周蔓延。  
“多洛丽丝，你怎么了？”金问，“你看起来跟糟糕。”  
“我没事。”多洛丽丝擦了下额边的汗，努力克服眩晕的感觉，看向了一切的罪魁祸首。  
对面的人已经再也看不出人的模样，变成了一坨蠕动着的黑色物质，嘶吼的声音不知道是从哪里发出来的，它根本没有喉咙和声带。  
那个东西是念聚集而成的吗？金皱着眉想，如果是的话，他的念能力到底是什么？  
几个人在走廊上站了一会儿，但是对面的那个东西并没有要继续攻击的迹象，黑色的粘膜上面凸起了一个又一个暗红色的疱疹，随着疱疹越来越大，棕色的脓水从里面渗出，流到了地板上，颜色越来越深，直到再次变成漆黑的颜色，本体还在不断地发出悲鸣。  
弗兰克皱了皱鼻子：“看着真难受啊。”  
“最后变成了这样，也是够惨的。”比杨德说，眯起了眼睛，“这已经不是念了。”  
“是某种生物吗？”金突然想到了什么，看了多洛丽丝一眼。  
多洛丽丝摇了摇头，她也不知道。  
“既然这样，就让他解脱吧。”比杨德歪了歪脖子，活动了一下，骨骼发出了嘎啦的声音，弯身捡起了刚才被他随手丢在一边的武士刀，刀面上寒光一闪，“唉，随手捡的东西，没想到还能这么派上用场。”  
比杨德让金、多洛丽丝和弗兰克都退下，一个人拎着刀往前走，不一会儿，走廊泛起一阵刺目的白光，比杨德的身影已经不见了，迈克也不见了。  
“发生了什么事？”弗兰克极其摸不着头脑，“多洛丽丝，你也看到了吗？”  
“那家伙有事情瞒着我们。”金闷声说，“不过啊，话说回来，多洛丽丝。”  
“嗯？”  
金手指了指身边的弗兰克：“这家伙到底是谁？”

 

弗兰克当然不可能看不出来这都是怎么一回事。骚动平息之后，几个人在伯特伦周边找到了一家小酒吧，一边补充食物一边增进彼此的了解，当然，这个了解是不是为了友谊就不得而知了。  
他上上下下仔细地观察了一下金·富力士。表情坚毅、眼神透彻，眉宇间隐约透露出一种潇洒的神态，虽然不太适合穿正装，但可以想象如果他换上平日的服装会是什么样的状态。难怪多洛丽丝当时把他给婉拒了，金看起来的确像是她的type啊。  
嘿，但至少这个小子比他矮。  
虽然没什么特别的想法，但弗兰克还是想给金找点不痛快，倒不是因为他不喜欢金（相反，他第一眼看到就挺喜欢的），但他就是觉得想看金急得跳脚的样子，感觉会很好玩。  
于是弗兰克暧昧地笑了笑，告诉金他和多洛丽丝共享的那段旅程，两个人还亲密无间地共住同一间屋子。  
“是吧？多洛丽丝。”  
多洛丽丝虽然感觉好像弗兰克的语气有哪里不对劲，但考虑到他说的的确是事实，就迟疑地点了点头。  
金抬起了一条眉毛。  
“搞笑，”他说，“弗兰克，你丫肯定添油加醋了，别以为我听不出来。”  
弗兰克看到他的话没有起到预期中挑衅的作用耸了耸肩，两手一摊：“嗨，是啦，最后她还是拒绝了我的真情告白。总之，今天多亏你救了我一命。虽然没偷到卡金的那个什么壶是有点遗憾。反正以后你要是有什么需要洗钱的地方，随时来找我。”  
听到“真情告白”的时候金瞟了多洛丽丝一眼，正在嘬着吸管喝莫吉托的多洛丽丝脑袋上冒出了几个问号，就在她实在受不了想问问金有什么事的时候，金反倒转回头去，接着跟弗兰克聊了起来。  
“对了，你说的那个壶，是怎么回事？”

弗兰克把他了解到的内容告诉了金，不久前有人匿名联系他说让他去卡金的宴会上偷个东西，报酬丰厚，他后来也去查了相关内容，奈何一点音讯也查不到。  
金记下了他说的内容，决定回去之后也好好查一下，可能和比杨德，还有今天宴会上那个刺客也有关系。  
“啊。”多洛丽丝突然出声，吸管从嘴里掉了出来，“伊克尚佩说答应来做游戏了。”  
金一脸不可思议地看着她：“怎么回事？”  
要不是多洛丽丝提起来，他都快把这茬给忘了。  
“刚才他发来邀请，要和我们比赛攻防战，”多洛丽丝说，“我看你们在忙，就先接下了，赢了他之后他不甘心问我在暗网的ID是什么，我说我没有，他不信。”  
“我就只能告诉他我能赢他很正常，因为我是一台人工智能，他马上就答应了。”


	37. Chapter 37

星期六一早，红音从被窝里钻出来，洗脸刷牙，穿戴整齐，出门之前看了眼日历，然后在时钟还未指到九点的时候就出了门。  
生活让人认清自己，她一边沿着海岸线走，一边百无聊赖地想到。  
花神咖啡馆就在沿海最西边的第一个巷子里，而她住在东边。从东往西走的路上，后背上的太阳烤得她心情舒畅。虽然那条短信的主人对具体信息讳莫如深——虽然她是要去见一个素未谋面、很可能还有些危险的陌生人，但她却意外地觉得很轻松，一点都不紧张。  
学生时期她只是一个不太擅长聊天的小姑娘，和世界上所有其他同龄人一样，不知道自己真正想要的是什么。红音在孤儿院长大，孤儿院的老师说她父母因为事故去世了，她对此毫无印象，但也许不记得反倒轻松。孤儿院的生活还算快乐，那里的老师和其他小朋友都很好，但她心里还是暗暗地想要一个属于自己的家。  
刚上初中的时候院长为她找到了一户愿意收养她的人家，是两位老人，红音很喜欢他们，但他们在她刚上大学的时候就因病去世了。  
当时她以为她想要一个普通幸福的家庭，找一份自己喜欢的工作，一个自己喜欢、也喜欢自己的人，过普普通通的日子。周末出去散散步，每年假期可以去世界各处走走，最好能在一个临海城市定居，因为她喜欢海。  
那个时候她觉得她只是有点害羞，后来才发现她是被当时流行的心理测评给骗了。不是所有不善言辞的人都是害羞，还有可能他们是真的没什么好说的。  
红音平时不说话，是因为她觉得那些话题乏善可陈。无论是聊生活琐事、八卦、人生、爱好、政治，还是理想……她不想重复陈词滥调的观点，也不是很迫切地需要被人附和，没那么急切地想给内心的故事找一个听众，也对他人的生活细节不感兴趣。她不是没有爱好，也不是没有观点，她只是缺乏表达欲。  
比起说，她更喜欢直接去干。  
大学的时候谈了几次恋爱，她发现她不是害羞，而是真的不需要分享。和他人分享自己的人生——即使是自己喜欢的人，在她看来也不是一件好受的事。她不喜欢沟通，也不喜欢谈论自己的感受，更重要的是，她需要独处的空间。时刻和另一个人待在一起让她感到很痛苦，于是几段感情都无疾而终。  
起初她为此苦恼过一段时间，甚至还自暴自弃，觉得是自己哪里出了问题，但后来她发现，她只是不了解自己。现在她找到了最舒心的生活方式，散步、海边都有了，虽然距离儿时梦想还差一个幸福的家，但这个东西有或没有对她都已经不重要了。  
红音现在最挂心的只剩下了一个人，也就是那条短信中说的“他”。那是她以前在孤儿院时，一直跟在她屁股后面转悠的小男孩，非要说的话，她觉得他就像她的弟弟一样。自从离开孤儿院就没了联系，红音总有一种直觉，短信的主人有他的消息。  
走到花神咖啡馆的时候正好是九点半，距离约定的十点还有半个小时，红音推门进去，一阵清脆的铃声响起，一缕咸咸的海风伴着咖啡的香气，抚动了桌角的一沓晨报。

 

多洛丽丝用房卡刷开旅馆的门，还没走进去几步就听到金在她后面重重地把门给摔上了。她有些莫名地转身看了他一眼，对他突然的反常表示疑惑。  
“多洛丽丝。”金看起来也有些苦恼，明显正在寻找正确的字句以表达他的心情，但从他的表情可以看出他的努力几经失败，最后，终于，不太符合他心意的话脱口而出，“你没有什么想说的吗？”  
“什么？”多洛丽丝完全摸不着头脑，她凑过去碰了碰金的额头，“奇怪，没有发烧啊？”  
金努力做了几个深呼吸。  
“不，不是，”他说，“你……呃……那天之后，没有什么想法吗？”  
“哪天？什么想法？你在说什么？”  
金咳嗽了一声，有些小声地说：“就是咱们……的那天。”  
“哦。”多洛丽丝眨了眨眼，突然恍然大悟，“哦，是啊，那天。那天怎么了吗？”  
“……”  
“金？”多洛丽丝发现金一把抓住她，把她拉到床边，然后双手扶着她的肩膀把她按坐在床上，“怎么了？”  
“我也喜欢你。”金说，“所以咱们，呃，不是什么炮友，不是吗？”  
这下轮到多洛丽丝愣住了，她茫然地看着金，一脸不可思议，金被她这幅表情看得越来越不自在。  
“不是炮友。”她喃喃地重复了一遍，“嗯，对，不是。”  
“我喜欢你。”金又说了一遍，抓在她肩上的力量更重了，“但是我不能……多洛丽丝，你的喜欢和我的不一样。”  
多洛丽丝一脸困惑地看着他。  
“这和你的身份无关，”他说，“但是和你的经历、你的过去有关……总有一天你会明白。也许有一天你会发现这其中的问题，也许到了那个时候你会想离开。但是我现在要告诉你，就算你到时候反悔，我也不会撒手的。”  
多洛丽丝不得不承认，金说的话有大部分她都没太听明白，但至少最后几句她听懂了。  
“我不反悔。”她说，然后迎着金的脸，吻了上去。

多洛丽丝有些意外地发现金不让她主动去做。他把她按下，让她待在那里不要乱动，然后又按住了她的腿，那个温热湿润的触感让她呆滞了片刻，眨了眨眼确认她看到的事情的确发生了，然后感觉神经末梢的信号传导到脊髓，经过电子处理进入大脑，产生了一种她很难描述的感受。  
之前她对这种增进感情的亲密行为的观感只停留在“摩擦感比较强烈”、“偶有酸胀”和“尚可”的阶段，现在，此时此刻，她不得不更新一下评价了。她觉得很奇怪，为什么她会产生这样的感觉。她明明和人类不一样，不会有这种不理性的冲动，但她却觉得金正在做的事情会让她的中央处理器烧坏，而她却不想去阻止。  
恍然间多洛丽丝有些分不清，耳边的声音是她的幻听还是她自己发出的？  
无论如何，金显然看起来很满意，所以，事实到底如何也就不重要了，不是吗？  
然而，就算沉沦在欲望的海洋里随波逐流，任其冲刷、拍打，就算被吞没，她还是忘记不了那个“梦”里发生的事情。还是记得那副逐渐失去温度的身体的触感，还是能闻到硝烟的余味。

 

“让你久等了。”  
红音坐在靠窗的位置，手里捧着江户川乱步的《人间椅子》看得津津有味，面前的拿铁喝了一半，这时她对面坐下了一个人。  
“也没有很久，我刚看到跳舞的一寸法师。”  
“哈哈，这篇很有趣啊，你觉得最后阿花死了没有？”  
红音抬眼看了看对面的人，是个黑头发的青年，脸庞瘦削，面色苍白，留了一头波浪中长发，头发被随意地挽在脑后，几缕头发垂在脸侧，穿着灰色的帽衫和白色的七分裤。  
“你这算是剧透吧？我还没看到那里。”红音眯了眯眼睛说。  
“呵呵……剧透吗？”青年嘶嘶地笑了起来，“我今天来不就是来剧透的吗？你好，红音——”  
“你可以叫我沙利叶。”


	38. Chapter 38

云层低低地压在上空，地上是连绵不断的山丘，丘陵的起伏就像是大海的浪潮，看似无序，却暗藏玄机。世间万物都不是无序可寻的，就像人的身高体重遵循正态分布一样，随机的奥秘在于它并非真正的随机。  
只不过寻常的丘陵是大自然的造物，而这里的却是人类活动的产物。随着社会的生产力越来越高，日常生活的废弃物也越来越多，流星街的垃圾山也一年比一年更茁壮。  
来到这里的垃圾并不是只有残存的食物和报废的工业产品，还有科学实验或能源中心废弃的核物质，和各种你觉得不太可能会出现的东西。比如精致却年代已久的八音盒，飘着雪花有圣诞小屋的水晶球，还有书柜里不知道什么时候就消失了的儿时读物，可能是安徒生童话集，也可能是吉卜林的《森林王子》。这些东西里面有的还没有坏掉，甚至还很漂亮、精致，却来到了这里——谁知道呢？可能是哪对情侣之间吵了架，一方扔掉了另一方留下的东西，也可能是死了一个无关紧要的人，财产无人问津，最终被清理一空。  
流星街不仅仅是一个垃圾场，很多时候，这里就像一个巨大的坟场，安葬着数不胜数的器物，还有它们曾经代表的过去。  
人会死，但物体不会，不过当人不需要它的时候它就丧失了意义。人被安葬在墓地，束起碑文，物体则被抛到流星街来静静地等待瓦解。  
只不过，有的时候人也会被当成东西扔到流星街来。  
绵绵山海之中，一个黑发的少年就从垃圾堆中翻出了宝物，一本克尔凯郭尔的《恐惧与颤栗》，1843年出版，还是一版一印的精装本。他掸了掸书衣上的灰尘，随手翻了翻书页，这个时候他还不知道克尔凯廓尔是个深受宗教影响的哲学家，也不知道什么是存在主义，但这种珍惜的物件不是什么时候都能找得到的，就算是拿去卖也能赚到不错的报酬。  
他拿着书，嘴角不自觉地上扬，是的，就算是拿去卖也能赚到不错的报酬，但他并不打算卖掉。在他隐蔽的藏身处，已经足足放了有几十本这样的书，之前同伴也让他卖掉换点吃的，说这些东西既不能吃，又占地方，就这么摆着一点用都没有，但他从不动摇。  
他对书籍有一种天生的喜爱，就算不读里面的文字，光是拿在手上，那种感觉也令他十分舒心。  
在流星街这个人们光是为了生存就要几乎耗尽一切的地方，像他这样有个和生存无关的执念的人很少，但一般只要他们有，就会异乎寻常地执着。无论是书、女人，还是宗教。  
库洛洛拿着书站起来，就在他要离开这片区域的时候，看到了一个濒死的人，埋在不远处的垃圾堆里，他一眼就发现了对方是个年龄和他差不多的孩子。  
也许就像大自然没有真正的随机一样，人和人的相遇也并非完全的偶然。  
他走到那个人面前，藏蓝色的头发黏上了各种难以明辨的污渍，几乎变成了黑色，露出的皮肤上也全是污垢，但库洛洛敏锐地发现了他手臂上或新或旧的伤痕。  
他在那人面前蹲了下来，对上了对方野兽一般的金色虹膜。  
“唉，原来没死吗？”他说，好像完全不在意对面的人是不是听见了，然后有些失望地站起来，转身欲走。  
“等等。”蓝发少年沙哑的声音喊道，库洛洛停下了脚步，回头看着他。  
“有事吗？”  
“拉我出来。”蓝发少年过了一会儿又说，“手脚断了，使不上劲。”  
库洛洛看了他一会儿，然后走过去，帮他移开压在上方的垃圾，没有说话。正如蓝发少年所言，他的手脚都断了，被埋在垃圾底下的时候倒还好，顶多是饿死渴死，但像现在这样暴露在外，很快就会被秃鹫或者渡鸦袭击的吧。  
当然，也有可能是人。毕竟肉在这片土地上算是半个奢侈品。之所以说是半个，是因为真正珍贵的东西是粮食和蔬果，没人会傻到在这种地方种地。而肉类，至少人、老鼠、乌鸦都是能吃的，虽然真正选择吃人的反倒是少数。  
一方面袭击成本太高，就算是再怎么老弱病残的人，在面临生命危险的时候爆发的威力也十分惊人；另一方面，人太大个了，没有适当的保存手段很快就会腐坏，很浪费。  
库洛洛眼神飘到那个人的手臂，他的伤口很规则，而且不像是打斗中留下的，这个地方虽然偏僻，但实际上距离中心教堂的直线距离只有不到一公里，他放下了手中的书。  
“喂……你要干什么？”蓝头发的声音里隐隐有威胁的意味，除却威胁，也许还有一些紧张，库洛洛伸过去的手停顿了一下。  
“带你去安全的地方。”他说。  
“你……”飞坦眼神复杂地盯着库洛洛，戒备更浓了，但奈何他现在四肢都派不上用场，只能任人宰割，所以他最后只是嗤笑了一声，便不再出声。  
库洛洛也不管他是不是会疼，拽着胳膊把他背在了背上，然后往藏身处走去。  
还没走出几步路的时候，背上的人出声了。  
“你的书不要了？”  
“我会回来拿。”  
这个答案让飞坦陷入了深深的沉思之中。

 

金找到了一个岛。  
那座岛曾经是一座监狱，看管的都是一些穷凶极恶的罪犯，他说那座岛是最适合做游戏的地方。第一，有很多免费劳动力，第二，没有地租，第三，有很多免费劳动力。  
“他们在那工作的时候还能将功赎过啊。”他这么说，也不知道是说动了尼特罗的哪根神经，老爷子捏捏胡子，乐呵呵地答应把那座岛借给他用了。  
这些天金忙前忙后，基本上找不到人，但奇怪的是多洛丽丝也经常找不到人，大家都怀疑是金把他的臭毛病传染给了她，不少人唉声叹气，连连扼腕。  
前不久一个金发男子找到了金，说自己是音乐制作人，来毛遂自荐，金十分开心，但不一会儿，那人就说，希望能见见灰色头发的女士，当面致谢，他是因为她才来的。  
金愣了一下，连忙问了详细情况。原来这个叫李斯特的音乐家得了一种怪病，多年来饱受聋哑之苦，作曲的时候只能凭昔日的记忆，试听的时候要靠骨传导。直到那天在卡金国的宴会上被多洛丽丝的能力治愈，现在终于能亲耳听到自己的音乐了，感激之情无以言表，只希望能帮上她点什么，听闻她在做游戏，就想到自己可以来帮忙制作音乐。  
金在听到多洛丽丝维持了那么长时间的能力之后脸色有一瞬间沉了下去，李斯特也对此表示了担忧，他特地嘱咐金让他告知多洛丽丝，那样的能力以后最好不要在人前使用，这次虽然他是抱着好意而来，但保不齐以后会有心怀鬼胎的人找上门来。  
金点点头，然后笑了一下，说李斯特的经历挺像他知道的一个人。李斯特问是谁，他回答了三个字：贝多芬。  
李斯特哈哈笑了笑，说他虽然叫李斯特，但他可和没改编过帕格尼尼。  
金停顿了一下，脸上有一瞬间的空白，然后马上绽放了灿烂的笑容，说这就带他去找多洛丽丝。  
找了半天，怎么都没找到，最后金不得不跟李斯特抱歉地说，他会告诉她这件事，会尽快安排他们见面的。  
李斯特温和地笑着说没事，然后离开了。  
多洛丽丝那天一整天都没出现，第二天晚上睡觉之前才推门而入，金正在埋头忙着敲电脑，见她进门，抬了抬眼皮，然后若无其事地问道：“你跑去哪了？昨天一整天都没见着你，对了，新来的音乐制作人李斯特说想见见你，想当面和你道谢。”  
“道谢？”多洛丽丝不解地眨了眨眼。  
“嗯，卡金宴会上的人，大天使的呼吸治好了他的病。”  
“这样啊。”多洛丽丝用一副原来如此的表情点点头，然后转身就要回到卧室去，金却把她叫住了。  
“等等。”  
“怎么了？”  
“你还没回答我的问题。”  
“啊，晚饭我已经吃过了。”  
“不，我没问过你这个。”  
“嗯，我和伊克尚佩这边的进度都没问题。”  
“也不是这个。”  
“你今天也很帅？”  
金眯起眼睛，盯着她很久没有说话。  
“喂……”他的声音压低了，多洛丽丝知道这是他开始认真的标志，“你有什么事在瞒着我？”  
“金。”多洛丽丝也很认真地说，走到了金的旁边，面对面坐下。  
“怎么？”  
她拉住了金的手：“一整天都没见到我，很寂寞吧。”  
金愣了一下，好像有点难以相信这句话出自多洛丽丝之口，而且他有点生气了：“你别总扯开话题。”  
“我没去干什么事，这些不重要。”她说，然后垂下了头，看着他的手，一字一句地说，“就算你不觉得寂寞，我也觉得很寂寞啊。”  
金实在很生气，多洛丽丝什么时候变成这样了？还是他以前只是太不了解她，其实她一直是这样的？无论如何都太犯规了吧？  
多洛丽丝抬头看着他，见他没有反应，忽然心里有点难过，但她努力作出自然的样子，然后起身打算回卧室。  
“等等。”这次是金把她给拉住了。  
“这样就走，也太过分了吧？”  
多洛丽丝还没反应过来呢，就发现自己已经被按在了客厅的沙发上。

事后金想着，就算现在问不出来，他早晚也能问出来的。


	39. Chapter 39

*

“唉。”  
“怎么了？”  
“……唉。”  
史比奈留罕见地一脸愁容，坐在沙发上唉声叹气，文森特关心看着她。  
“红音姐，”史比奈留又叹了一口气说，“已经几天没来了？发短信不回，打电话也不接，她以前从来不会这样的。”  
“一个两个的，怎么都学起金玩失踪了？先是西弗，又是红音……”卡鲁特懒洋洋地吹了个口哨。  
“别忘了，前面还有多洛丽丝。”亚斯插了一句嘴，又埋头回到代码之中。  
“就是的，太奇怪了。”史比奈留叹着气，歪在了沙发上，无精打采地吹起挡住眼睛的头发，“红音姐，应该不会出了什么事吧？”  
“那家伙能出什么事？”卡鲁特摇了摇头，“简直难以想象。AT力场比初号机还厉害。”  
“如果对方是真嗣的话就不一定了。”史比奈留说。  
“怕是那家伙的真嗣早就被补全了。”卡鲁特撇了撇嘴，说道。

 

*

“玛奇不见了？”  
带飞坦回到基地的时候，库洛洛最先听到的就是这个消息，他先是愣了一下，接着又马上回过神来。“从什么时候开始不见的？”  
“前天出去之后就没回来过。”说话的是派克诺妲，她看起来有些担心，“她当时说要去白老头那里补充物资，我就没跟着去……可恶，当时说我什么也该一起的。”  
“你瞎操什么心？”信长边说边磨起手头的刀刃，这把武士刀是他们上次活动的收获，刀身做工都不错，就是有些钝了，“没准就是出去散散心。”  
“是啊，有你在眼前晃悠，谁不想出去散心再也不回来？”派克冷哼了一声回敬道。  
“你说什么？”信长面色不善地瞪了眼派克。  
“好了。”库洛洛把飞坦放到一旁，“先把玛奇找回来吧。他的手脚断了，玛奇不在没人能给他治疗，他再这样下去估计撑不了多久。”  
“哼。”飞坦冷笑了一下，“没那么容易死。”  
库洛洛无言地看了一眼飞坦，黑洞洞的眼睛里什么都看不出来，没过一会儿，他冲派克笑了一下，说：“派克，你大概有数她去哪了吗？”  
“我记得她说……”派克回想到，“白老头约她在中央教堂见面。”  
忽然，基地里的空气一凛。  
库洛洛敏锐地转过头去看那股杀气的源头，然后缓缓开口道：“……飞坦，你知道些什么？”

 

*

多洛丽丝又不见了。  
这下不光金找不到她，连伊克尚佩都毫无头绪，但大家都在为游戏制作忙得焦头烂额，谁都没工夫去关心她的下落，甚至连金都偶尔会忘记这件事情。  
好在她总会在需要的时候出现，也没有给大家的进度造成太多麻烦。  
不知不觉之中，季节从秋天变成了冬天，又从冬天变成了夏天，夏天变成了秋天，忙碌的时候日子总是过得飞快，金在忙着游戏制作的途中还替协会办了不少事情，自己也是满世界乱跑，档期排得满到不行，就算他想和多洛丽丝多待一会儿也多半没有时间。  
自从凯特拿到了猎人证之后尼特罗就生生给他升到了二星猎人，还不顾他意愿把他列入了十二支（不过那些例会他一次都没去参加过，奇多都快气死了）。  
偶尔他空闲下来有机会想想多洛丽丝究竟跑到哪里去了的时候，心里就会有点些微的不安，虽然他总能说服自己这种不安来得毫无道理，而且他们又不是见不了面，只是见面比较少而已。  
而且每次见面的时候不是在……就是在……总之真正交流的时间少得可怜。倒不是说他对此有什么怨言，但他偶尔也希望他们能像正常人一样，就只是看看电影，或者出去走走，聊聊天。  
随着游戏渐渐成型，可以支配的自由时间越来越多，金心底的那种隐隐的不安越来越强烈，他甚至觉得自己都变得有点不像自己了。  
他非常不喜欢这种状态，但又不知道该如何改变现状，只能接着把无限的精力投入到他感兴趣的事情中，他甚至还去跟亚斯学了编程。  
事情到底是怎么变成了这样的呢？

 

*

“唉，你们有没有觉得金最近很不对劲？”午饭的时候爱莲娜突然开口问道，这一疑问在众人间激起了及其热烈的反响。  
“何止是不对劲啊！”笃恩激动得都开始砸筷子了，“那天他居然！居然就那么把我的名字改了？就打了一个电话？正常人会干这种事吗？他绝对是脑子有问题！还有那个谁，他给打电话的那个人叫什么来着？对！文森特！要我说，那家伙也是脑子有坑啊！为什么金一句话他就那么随随便便地答应了？”  
李斯特苦笑：“你那之后不是运气就变好了吗？就别说这个啦，都听你说了无数次了……”  
“他的确有点不对劲，”磊札说，“他那天居然和我的念人打招呼了。”  
“是吧？！我说什么来着！”笃恩大声说道。  
“我听说啊……”依妲故意压低了音量，神秘兮兮地说道，“是因为小丽丝给他戴绿帽子啦！所以他才心神不宁的。一定是这样。”  
“什么？多洛丽丝？不可能不可能。”笃恩摇头。  
“怎么不可能了？”爱莲娜对着依妲的说法眼睛一亮，“小丽丝那么可爱，性格又好，金那家伙性格那么糟糕，既没责任心、又邋遢，真不知道当初小丽丝看上他什么了……”  
“咳，”磊札呛了一口水，“咳咳咳，这么说不太好吧？金这家伙其实还不错的……”  
“你们男人真是什么都不懂啊。”依妲遗憾地摇了摇头，“金也就讨你们这种死直男喜欢了，我真看不出他哪里好，尤其是，如果是要当男朋友的话，我绝对不选他那个类型的。”  
“那也得人家看得上你吧……”  
“笃恩，你是说什么？”依妲露出了一个灿烂的微笑。  
“不不不不！我什么都没说！”  
“不过，最近的确没有怎么见到多洛丽丝呢……”李斯特不着痕迹地岔开了话题，“虽然平时是和伊克一起在做基础架构，但好像最近连伊克都不知道她去哪了。”  
“看吧！我就说，绝对是有新欢了，我看那个西弗就不错。”  
“喂，你眼光没问题吧？那个整天摆一张臭脸，半个字都吐不出来的西弗？”  
“你懂什么？那叫帅。”  
“你们在聊什么？算我一个呗。”  
“哦，我们在说小丽丝是不是给金戴绿帽子了……啊，金？！你怎么来了？”  
“我不能来吗？”金笑着问。  
“我靠，金，你的笑容好可怕……”笃恩抖了一下。  
“那个……金，他们是开玩笑的，”李斯特温和地说，“我相信多洛丽丝是不会出轨的。”  
“是……是啦，小丽丝人那么好，一定不可能主动做出那样的事情的。”  
“你的意思是被动就可以咯？”金问。  
“不……不是！啊啊啊，爱莲娜，你帮帮我！”依妲求助道。  
爱莲娜微笑地看着依妲。  
“你们！你们！太不够义气了！！”

 

*

“呃。”  
海边的咖啡馆里，不久前红音和沙利叶坐过的位子上，欧克文局促不安地扶了扶眼镜。  
“A……A大，为什么单独约我出来？”  
坐在欧克文对面的多洛丽丝垂下了双眼，露出了一个有些悲伤的笑容。  
欧克文愣了一下，窗外的阳光洒在她身上，那一瞬间他好像看到了什么从未见过的东西。  
“没什么，”多洛丽丝轻声说，“就是想找你聊聊。”  
“聊……聊什么呀？”  
多洛丽丝转头看着窗外，海浪一下又一下地冲刷着沙滩，海水每带来一些砂砾，就会卷走另一些，年复一年，周而复始，一如生命的循环。  
“欧克文，我认识的人里，你是对世界了解最多的人。”  
“唉？为什么突然这么说？……我，而且我对世界和人生真的没有什么了解啊，”欧克文头疼地挠了挠头发，“真要说了解的话，你也好，金也好肯定都比我更多吧……”  
多洛丽丝摇了摇头：“不，我是说你对世界的历史了解最多……”  
“呃，毕竟，毕竟算是我的专业？如果非要这么说的话。”  
“所以我才想来问问你的意见。”  
“什么？”  
“如果，”多洛丽丝看着窗外的目光移回到欧克文身上，“如果，这个世界将要面临不可想象的巨变，那会是好还是坏呢……”


	40. Chapter 40

金·富力士总觉得他好像忘了什么事似的。但他想着，反正会忘记的事情多半也是不重要的事，忘了就忘了吧，没什么大不了的。  
远处，多洛丽丝举着两个雪糕跑了过来。虽然已经将近秋天，但夏日的余温仍弥漫在空气中，尤其是在这个岛上，一年四季除了冬天，都像是夏天。  
“谢啦。”金接过雪糕，道了一声谢，他的目光还停留在多洛丽丝身上。他觉得他和多洛丽丝的关系稍有些奇怪，好像他们彼此距离靠得越进，就离得越远。虽然这个人身上以前也有不少令人费解的地方，但现在更是变本加厉，就好像她在刻意回避什么一样。  
“我说啊，多洛丽丝。”  
“嗯，你找到的那些念能力者，我都把他们的能力代码整理好啦。照现在这个进度，99种指定口袋卡片今年应该能完成百分之50左右了……不过，最厉害的果然还是咒语卡啊，还有利用盒努把一切物质都能卡片化的机制，你都是怎么想到的？”  
“嗯。”金应了一声，没有马上回应多洛丽丝的问题，也没有质问她为什么每次都要打断他的话，而是转而说：“对了，你还记得之前我们在迷宫里遇到的育人兽帕普吗？”  
多洛丽丝愣了一下，停下了脚步。  
“啊……嗯，记得啊。怎么了吗？我记得你把它们交回给猎人协会保管了。”  
“你好像说过，接触过那个东西是必死无疑的吧？”  
“奇怪，我说过这样的话吗？”  
“喂，你别装傻啊，你不是什么都能记住吗？”  
“抱歉，那次在卡金国用掉了太多存储空间，有些不太重要的细节我就删掉了。”  
“……”金没有说话，拉起她的手，继续在贪婪之岛上散步。他们要去看新建好的魔法城市玛莎多拉，这是大家努力了一整年的成果。“你的那个哥哥，沙利叶，最近怎么样了？”  
多洛丽丝用一种不可思议的目光看着金。  
“奇怪……我明明……”她小声喃喃道，用不可思议的目光看着金。  
“说实话，你是不是有什么事在瞒着我，或者是不是和我说了假话，我都不是很在意。”金握着她的手更用力了，以至于多洛丽丝有一瞬间突然有点紧张，想要把手抽走，没想到越是这样，金的态度就越强硬。但是无论他手上的力量是不是快要把她的骨骼捏出声音来了，从表面上都完全看不出来。  
“……疼。”  
“你还知道啊。”金不痛不痒地回敬了一句，“所以说，你愿不愿意坦白，我都无所谓，反正我是不会放手的。”  
金想到，类似的情景不是第一次发生了。他也不是没试过和多洛丽丝好好沟通，但是她就跟一块硬骨头一样难啃，怎样都不肯松口，这种犟到骨子里的地方简直让人哭笑不得。  
他已经放弃好好交流这条路子了，反正无论如何都行不通，多洛丽丝不只是在哪做了什么手脚，总让他觉得心神不宁，对付她就只能硬碰硬了。虽然他也知道这不是最好的解决方式。他最近一直在找沙利叶的踪迹，发现那个家伙居然在两个星期前去过登布市，于是立刻就给文森特打了电话（顺便还给笃恩改了下名字，他原来那个名字太反直觉了），才发现原来红音已经消失两个星期了。  
更让他感到不安的是，他发现几年前他们在天空竞技场的时候，沙利叶也出现在那附近过。  
沙利叶之前一直被协会列在恐怖分子的名单上，有几起著名的大学炸弹事件就是他造成的，但是协会上的记录是他在1982年初就被席巴·揍敌客于飞往世界树的飞艇上击杀，谁都没想到他居然活了下来。  
世界树……世界树……金突然想到，那个时候多洛丽丝不是也去了世界树吗？而且根据弗兰克的说法，当时多洛丽丝和他一开始也是乘飞艇去的，后来飞艇出了事故，他们才改成了坐车。  
沙利叶……到底想要做什么？  
“红音消失了。”金突然开口，“两个星期前，沙利叶出现在了登布市，然后正好在那个时候，红音也音讯不明。”  
多洛丽丝没有出声，但是金感觉到她的身体微微地颤了一下。  
“你真的不愿意和我说吗？你到底在做什么——或者说，你们，到底在做什么？”

 

“你们到底在做什么？”  
红音坐在花神咖啡馆里，等到了一个黑色卷发的青年，那个青年对她手上的书发表了一番评论，介绍说自己名叫沙利叶，但她还没来得及回应，咖啡店门口的铃铛再次发出了清脆的响声，自称沙利叶的青年瞬间绽放了一个笑容，对着门边进来的那个人说“哎呀，你来了。”然后把那个人领到了红音面前一起坐下，说，“这个人我就不用跟你介绍了吧？”  
于是就有了红音开头问出的那句话。  
看到多洛丽丝一脸抱歉地看着她，坐在了沙利叶旁边，红音瞬间警戒了起来：“多洛丽丝，你来这里是金安排的吗？”  
多洛丽丝摇了摇头：“不，是我自己要来的，我不太放心你一个人。”  
“你……”红音看了看多洛丽丝，又看了看沙利叶，然后皱着眉头把书放在了桌子上，没有说话。  
多洛丽丝也扭头看了看沙利叶，只见沙利叶还是笑得很开心的样子，他开口说：“说起来呀，小红音，你为什么要来赴约呢？一般人见到了未知的电话号码和语焉不详的短信应该是不会来的吧？就算要来也是先在一旁观察一下情况，或者对方的样子，你这样真的没问题吗？万一我们是坏人可怎么办？”  
红音冷淡地看着他们：“无论是不是都无所谓。”  
“哈哈，是因为亚斯给你们手机上装的追踪装置吗？”  
“随你怎么说。”  
多洛丽丝的表情在听到红音的话之后渐渐变得凝重，但是沙利叶并没有看到，他还在继续说：“无论如何，幸亏你真的来啦，我们也的确有你想知道的那个人的消息，他是叫洛奇，对吗？和你同一个设施长大的，比你小四岁。”  
红音的表情终于在听到这句话之后有了些微的松动，但很快她就恢复了原本冷淡的表情：“他现在在哪？”  
沙利叶露出了高深莫测的笑容，扭头看向了多洛丽丝。  
“其实……”多洛丽丝开口说，“我们想请你帮一个忙。”


	41. Chapter 41

“很简单，”沙利叶说，“你只需要给他打个电话，约他出来，你们可以叙叙旧，干什么都行，接下来的交给我们就好。”  
“你确定？”红音一脸狐疑地看着沙利叶，然后看向了多洛丽丝，“就这样吗？”  
多洛丽丝点点头。“放心，我们不会伤害他的。也不会伤害你。”说着，她给了沙利叶一个眼刀，“我会确保这点的，”  
“我拿沙利叶给的号码，”红音谨慎地重复了一遍，“打给洛奇，约他出来，之后呢？你们躲在暗处，给他来一剂精神操控？就像你对金做的那样？”  
多洛丽丝脸上的表情稍微有些动摇，然后她像是下定了决心一般，一字一句地说道：“他现在还不能知道，他是整件事的关键。”  
沙利叶脸上的笑意愈发浓厚了。  
“说起来，小丽丝，我当时也没想到，你居然能做到这种地步，真是让我大开眼界呀。”  
多洛丽丝没有说话，也没有看发言的沙利叶，她给了红音一个安慰的笑容，然后说：“我们时间不多了。”  
“如果你们刚才说的，”红音说，“都是真的，那的确很危险。”  
沙利叶饶有兴致地看着红音和多洛丽丝，目光从这个移到那个，又从那个移到这个。  
“好，我就帮你这一次吧，看在你们的确帮我找到了我想找的人的份上……”红音说，“但是，多洛丽丝，你得保证等这一切结束了，让他知道真相。”  
“嗯，好。”多洛丽丝说。  
红音离开之后，沙利叶吹了个口哨。  
“不是吧？真的吗？刚才那个谎撒得堪称完美，你真是每时每刻都在刷新我的世界观。”  
因为老师教得好，多洛丽丝脑中忽然响起了这么一个声音，都是弗兰克倾囊相授的成果，他知道了会觉得开心吗？  
多洛丽丝垂下了头，声音听起来很冷淡：“你没有别的事要干了吗？”  
“这是在赶我走了吗？我好伤心。”  
沙利叶虽然嘴上这么说着，但还是心情颇佳地离开了咖啡馆，留多洛丽丝坐在椅子上，看着窗外的太阳逐渐升到了天穹的正中央。  
之后她一直坐在那，大概过了三四个小时，门口的铃铛又响了一次，一个戴着厚厚的眼镜、身形瘦削、皮肤苍白的青年走了进来。  
“好久不见了，欧克文。”她说。

事情始于天空竞技场的那个午后。  
“不对。”沙利叶刚要离开的时候，多洛丽丝突然说道，“你突然来让我放弃控制权，又对我进行精神控制——虽然失败了，可你现在就要放弃了？说不通。”  
“哦？那你倒是说说，哪里说不通了？”沙利叶一脸无奈，“我已经尽力了啊，奈何山外有山，人外有人，懂得在适当的时候放弃也是一种美德。”  
“不对……不是这样的，”多洛丽丝皱起了眉，“你之前有过那么多下手的机会，比如在飞艇上的时候，还有在迷宫里的时候，但你都没有下手，相反……你做的事情，反倒像是在刻意引导出现在这个结果。你让我意识到体内还有他人的存在，还提示我恢复自己的记忆，甚至故意把我的系统面板交给我来处理，你有什么事瞒着我。”  
沙利叶叹了一口气，坐到多洛丽丝旁边，脸上写满了“你还想让我怎样”的表情，他坐在扶手椅上，盯着地毯，活像一个活了几个世纪的老人家。  
“我的确是要放弃了，”他说，“我能怎么说呢？你说服我了，多洛丽丝，我本来想让这件事就这么过去的，我们装作谁都不知道，然后突然有一天，砰地一下，哎呀，惊喜发生了。这个世界变成什么样又有什么关系呢？反正我是无所谓。”  
“世界？”  
“你抓重点的能力还是挺令人惊叹的。”沙利叶扬了扬眉毛，揶揄地看着多洛丽丝，“但一放到金·富力士身上就完全抓不到重点了，你自己就没好好想过这是为什么吗？算了，我不掺和你们的事。”  
“……不要转移话题，你隐瞒了什么？”  
“唉，真是不解风情，”沙利叶遗憾地摇了摇头，“你既然恢复记忆了，那你还记得罗伯特当时为什么要让你去找金·富力士吗？”  
“为了开启遗迹，找到不明物，然后带回实验室——”多洛丽丝眯起眼，皱了皱眉，“诶，奇怪……”  
“是吧？你想不起来后面的内容。”沙利叶说，“就算你获得了你记忆的最高权限也不行，当初派你去遗迹，不是为了让你找不明物，他们早就知道遗迹里面是不明物了，也知道不明物一定会依附到你身上，你知道为什么吗？”  
“为什么……”  
“再来想想这个问题，他们如果知道遗迹里面是不明物，为什么不自己发掘呢？就算没有政府出资，研究室本身的资金要开发区区一个遗迹也足够了，而祭品什么的，流星街要多少有多少，活人的心脏根本不算什么，为什么还要大费周章地让你去找金·富力士？”  
“因为……”  
“然后，罗伯特又为什么会把东·富力士的手稿给他？为什么又让你跟着他们出来乱晃？他们都知道你体内有珍贵的不明物，你又是宝贵的研究成果，为什么罗伯特——虽说是暗地里操作的——把你放出来却没遭到多少阻力？”  
多洛丽丝忽然觉得手脚冰凉。她知道这种感觉只是一种程序上的错觉，但她还是切切实实地感觉到了，她心底似乎有一个答案呼之欲出。  
而那个答案让她颤抖着闭上了眼。  
“是金，”她说，“他们的目标一直都是他，而我，只是其中的一个环节。”

“对，也不对，”沙利叶脸上挂着懒洋洋的笑容说，“猎人考试你接触到金·富力士的确不是一个巧合，毕竟，罗伯特·福特早就知道他是东·富力士的后代。他手上有东留下来的遗物，而且很有可能还会引出更多的线索——但你不是他们为了接近金·富力士而造的，好吧，也许中间他们的确写了一些小程序进去，以便促成这个目的。”  
“比如让我喜欢上金。”  
沙利叶点点头。“嗯，比如这个，还比如——适当的监控装置。不过这些都在刚才被你破坏了，唔，也许该说是被我破坏了？这个不重要，问题是，他们放你出来还有一个很重要的原因，就是他们没法把你体内的不明物分离出来，也无法唤醒，这就意味着它的力量无法被掌控。而显然有人觉得把你放在金的身边这个目的更有可能达成。”  
“为什么？”  
“你问住我了。我也不知道。”   
“不明物第一次展现力量的时候，”她说，“我的情绪很不稳定，也许和这个有关吧。”  
“所以他们才想让你跟着金？虽然不是没有这种可能，但我觉得其实他们只是想让你跟着方便了解他的动态，顺便看看有没有更多来自东·富力士的消息。不管怎么说，既然不明物的能力用不了，把你留在实验室也没多大用处，不如物尽其用，我觉得没准他们是这么想的。”  
“……”  
“但这些其实都跟我没什么关系，不是吗？我已经逃出来了，研究所怎么样都和我无关了，只要他们不把我抓回去。”  
“但是你还是来了。”  
“因为我发现了一件事。”  
多洛丽丝有预感，接下来沙利叶要说的这件事可能不是什么她想听到的事。  
“他们已经找到办法唤醒不明物了。”

“等等，”红音喊洛奇出来之后，坐在角落里的多洛丽丝突然对旁边的沙利叶说，“你当时说，我被放出去是为了监控金的动向，那为什么罗伯特还要删除我的记忆？”  
“因为你当时想阻止他和研究所的活体实验，而这是不可能的。”  
“既然如此，又为什么要把记忆芯片交给席巴，再让席巴转交给我？”  
“因为……因为，”沙利叶脸上的表情有些阴沉，这是多洛丽丝第一次看到他露出这样的表情，“你待会儿见到他就知道了。”


	42. Chapter 42

雨又开始下起来。东边的天空渐白，破晓的来临似乎比往日稍早。透过聚拢的云层，隐约能感觉到一丝阳光的暖意，给这片常年笼罩在阴云之下的大地带来了一线生机。雨水裹着大气层中积累的酸质落下，砸在教堂的彩色玻璃窗上，发出噼啪的响声，彩色的画上描绘的既非神明也非救世主，而是一只简单的十字架。  
如果这座教堂是用石灰岩搭建的，恐怕在常年的腐蚀下早已变得腐朽而斑驳，但这里的教堂却是用的罕见的花岗岩，这种岩石要从遥远的大陆南端才能找到，沿运河运到这里至少也需要两个月，很难想象它是当地人的杰作。  
而事实上它也的确不是。这座教堂的建造者，一个头发花白、身居轮椅的老人，此时正迎着晨光，透过五彩斑斓的窗户，看着遥遥远方。

玛奇醒来时发现自己被绑在了一张椅子上，房间里一片纯白，除了她和椅子再也没有其他的东西。她动了动左手，发现藏在左侧裤腿下的小刀不见了，这也是当然的，但她还是得先确认一番。  
被算计了。  
白老头长期和他们保持往来，彼此有需求的时候就会找到地方约见。一般情况下他们都会两三个人一起结队前往，但这次她却有一种预感，去的人越多越危险。她常会有这种毫无缘由、毫无事实根据的预感，她自己都说不清楚是怎么一回事。  
她本想找库洛洛商讨之后再决定，但谁知库洛洛一连几天都没有回来，眼见着时间期限就要到了，思虑再三，她还是决定和派克打过招呼后先行前往。她只是打算在暗处观察一下，如果情况不对，就立刻折返。  
但还是中套了。  
这个地方看起来并不像中央教堂，她印象中流星街也没有这样的地方。正对面的位置就是一扇门，她试了试绳子的材质，不是凭蛮力就可以挣开的类型，于是她闭上眼，努力集中精神，几根极细的念丝出现，瞬间斩断了绑住她的绳子。  
她起身，谨慎地来到了走廊。她所在的走廊暂时没有人，但两端的走廊却不时会有人经过，她屏息以待，抓准合适的时机，凭着直觉往右手边的拐角去了。  
最终她来到了一扇半掩着的门前，里面似乎有两个人正在说话，玛奇蹲在门旁的阴影处，正好能看到里面其中一个穿着白大褂的身影。那个人身材修长、挺拔，却有一头灰发，光看体型只觉得他应该只有三十几岁，但她看不真切，也无法确定。那个人面对的另一个人，玛奇一看就认出来了，那是白老头。  
“只来了一个吗？”  
“只有一个，但这一个的质量很不错。”  
“我以为你说至少能有三个的。”  
“在这儿，这种人多得是，再找十个都不是问题。”  
“你尽快吧，现在这样容错率太低了。”  
白老头闭着眼点点头，他饱经风霜的脸上出现了那种不以为然的情绪。和他对话的研究人员——也就是卢卡斯，不住在心里叹了口气。好不容易研究有了突破，想找几个身体素质好、又有潜质的被试，就得依靠流星街本地的人配合，但这些人实在是非常的难以交流。  
“总之，麻烦你了，说好的报酬我们也会如期支付，但前提是至少有三个合格的被试体。”  
白老头伸出了一只手打断了卢卡斯的话，他睁开了双眼，那双眼睛完全不似一个老者的眼睛，仿佛巡捕猎物的鹰一般，他缓慢踱步到门口，看到了转角处那抹一闪即逝的紫色头发。  
“怎么了吗？”卢卡斯问。  
白老头回屋，带上了门，摇了摇头：“没什么。我以为外面有人在偷听。”  
“真的？”  
卢卡斯见再也没法从对方那里问出什么来，不由得又在心里叹了口气，他也朝那个老头摆了摆手，说：“算了，你先走吧，别忘了我们的约定。”  
白老头用那锐利的目光盯着卢卡斯看了许久，然后一句话也没说地转身离开了。  
人离开屋子之后，卢卡斯挑了挑眉，一把抓起旁边的内路电话，拨了一串号码：“喂。监控室吗？我是卢卡斯。麻烦调一下刚才三十分钟L1的监控。哦，对了，还有H5的。对。麻烦了，谢谢。”  
挂上电话，卢卡斯吹了一声口哨。  
“还真是难搞啊。这狗屎地方。”  
而就在下一刻，卢卡斯的办公室陷入了一片黑暗之中。

窗外，已经能看清攀升起来的太阳，藏在深灰色的云层后，雨还在淅淅沥沥地下着，罗伯特的目光终于不再看向远方，他看着站在他面前的两个年轻人。  
岁月没有饶过这个老人，他皮肤上的每一道沟壑都是时间留下的瘢痕，此刻他坐在轮椅里，看起来是那么的虚弱、无助，谁又能想象得到，他支撑着整个福特研究所，又做出了什么样丧心病狂的研究？他的脸上只能看到疲惫，他看起来累极了。  
一瞬间，这个老人的形象和她记忆里的那个父亲重叠在了一起。多洛丽丝仿佛看到了一个年轻得多的他——坐在树荫底下，脸上架着牛角镜框，白衬衫上套着卡其色毛衣，手里捧着一本书，正微笑着看着她。  
“你们还是来了。”罗伯特微笑了一下说，“我知道会有这么一天，但没想到，来得这么快。”  
沙利叶也笑了起来：“别说笑了，你早就知道了吧？你赢不了的。”  
多洛丽丝看了看沙利叶，他的样子和平时不太一样，她注意到，他在和罗伯特讲话的时候似乎多了某种东西，她却一时半会儿说不上来到底是什么。  
罗伯特摇了摇头，叹了一口气。  
“不。”他对着沙利叶露出了长者特有的包容的表情，“我从一开始就输了，我自己的事情早就不重要了，我只是想让以后的人们好过一点。”  
看着沙利叶脸上僵住的笑容，多洛丽丝终于知道是什么了。  
是愤怒，沙利叶很生气，对罗伯特·福特。  
但是为什么？  
“我们生活在巨大的监牢之中。”罗伯特没有理会，兀自讲了下去，“从某种意义上来讲，我们的相似之处比你想象得还要多。肉体之于你是一种牢笼，而我又何尝不是？”他自嘲地笑了笑，看着自己在轮椅上的双腿。“但我们都会适应，就像你能适应自己的身体一样，你也可以适应自己意志的匮乏。所以，自由与否，到底又有什么差别呢？一段时间之后，监狱住起来也不是那么难以忍受，不是吗？”  
“但我们还是会去期望自由，至少是某种类似自由的东西，某种自由的意志。”  
“这个关于自由意志的小游戏……我是有点玩腻了，你们呢？”  
沙利叶脸上露出了嘲讽的笑容，多洛丽丝则是看着罗伯特，没有说话。  
“说到底，我又有多少自由意志？和当初设计你们的程序比起来……唉。”罗伯特又摇了摇头，“你们没有想过吗？偌大的一个世界，为什么只有人类和少数魔兽生活在这篇狭小的土地上？”  
“莫比乌斯之海不是一片海，而是一个湖。”  
“我们居住的世界也不是世界，而是一个巨大的监狱。”  
“守门人也不是守门人，而是看守人。”  
“我们……是被‘你们’流放到此的犯人，不是吗？”  
罗伯特的双眼牢牢锁住沙利叶嘲讽的表情，他苍老的声音回荡在空旷的教堂里，仿佛来自灵魂深处的质问。


	43. Chapter 43

“‘我们降生到一个周围都被拦挡起来的世界里，一个猪圈里。’”  
“‘就像那些在自己的秽物里打滚的猪，我们自己也不知道自己围着乳头钻挤的结果会是什么。为什么要在通向食槽的窄道上没完没了地短兵相接，或在黄昏时分为睡觉的铺位拼命整墙。’”*  
“你我只知道，”教堂里，罗伯特的声音荡起了回音，“大概在五百年前，守门人和人类签订了条约，禁止了人类擅自前往黑暗大陆的举动。但监禁始于更早之前，人类被从黑暗大陆赶了出来，流放到了这座孤岛上。陪伴我们的，只有少数人类带来的，其他较为弱势的物种为伴。”  
“呵。”沙利叶嗤笑了一声，“听起来倒挺像创世纪的。亚当和夏娃被从伊甸园里赶出来，是不是？”  
罗伯特理解地微笑了一下：“你可能会觉得我这么说有点荒谬。毕竟，你不知道这件事。理论上，你们之中，也只有遗迹里的那一位是知道的。”  
“不明物？”多洛丽丝终于出声了。  
罗伯特点了点头。“也只有她能解除当初和守门人结下的约定。甚至……”  
“甚至，”多洛丽丝借着说道，“如果你们能直接控制她，就根本不需要谁的同意——”

“——人类世界和黑暗大陆之间的界限将彻底消失。”

*

“如果，”  
海浪一下又一下地冲刷着沙滩，阳光透过玻璃照射进来，花神咖啡馆此时客人不算很多，但也不少，现在这种天气，总有些人会想进来吹吹空调。  
“如果，这个世界将要面临不可想象的聚变，那会是好还是坏呢……”

欧克文不知道自己为什么会被多洛丽丝单独约出来见面，但是他本能地感觉到事情有点不对劲。  
开什么玩笑，一般情况下这种立FLAG一样的“如果”是随便说着玩的吗？更何况，以他对A大的了解，她是不会拿这种事情开玩笑的。呃，不如说，他甚至都不确定她会不会开玩笑。某种程度上她的幽默感简直干燥得和马其塔尔沙漠有得一拼。  
“聚变，是核聚变那种感觉的吗？”欧克文推了推眼镜，颤颤巍巍地说。  
“如果现在我们住的这个世界，被暴露在一个更庞大、更危险的世界里，会怎样呢？”  
“就像外星人侵略似的？”  
“嗯——”多洛丽丝皱起眉想了想，“可能有点像……吧？”  
“那如果外星人想灭掉我们，就没戏啦。”欧克文说，“新被发现的大路上如果有未开化的原始居民，终归会被强势文化吞并、消化，再怎么挽救都没用的，除非，唔，真的有神的话。”  
“但就算那样，不同文化不也有不同的神吗？那就要看哪边能打赢了吧。这么一看，强势文化之所以强势，没准是因为他们的神也很强势，干掉几个土著神不也是分分钟的事情，所以他们才总能获胜？”  
“那人类会灭亡吗？”  
“也许吧。谁知道呢？但这种事情，没准跟你用青霉素治病一样，活下来的一群人就在历练中变成了超级病毒，到时候反咬一口？这种事情，谁都说不准的。”  
欧克文看着多洛丽丝脸上若有所思的表情，吞了口口水，心里不停打鼓，他装作若无其事地提了一句。“那个，A大，咱们不会真的要灭绝了吧？”  
“我不会让这种事情发生的。”多洛丽丝认真地说。  
“我不是这个意思啊，A大，”欧克文接着说，打了个哈哈，好像有点不好意思似的，“要真有这种事，咱们都无能为力啊，这是天灾人祸，自然规律，咱们不能违反达尔文定律的。但我就是想说，那个，呃……”  
“要是世界真要灭绝了，你告诉我一声，我就不赶论文了啊！”  
多洛丽丝终于没忍住，噗嗤一声笑了出来。  
“欧克文，你这个人真是太奇怪了。”

*

“你们是来杀我的吗？”见多洛丽丝和沙利叶都盯着他不动，罗伯特笑了笑，一脸疲惫地问道。  
沙利叶耸了耸肩，冲着多洛丽丝点了点头：“这个不关我的事，你得问她。”然后他又冲多洛丽丝说：“那这里就交给你了，我先走了。”  
多洛丽丝点了点头，随即沙利叶就转身离开了。  
罗伯特看着多洛丽丝。  
“听说你们最近研究有了突破。”  
“是有一点。”  
“所以无论我回不回来，你们都会把我带回来，唤醒不明物。”  
“的确。”  
“我已经控制了研究所的防御系统。所有的人都被反锁在研究所内了。你们现在再动手已经晚了。”  
罗伯特点点头：“我知道。”  
这下轮到多洛丽丝沉默不语，她费解地看着她的造物主，对他到底在想什么一无所知。  
“为什么……”她说，“让我做到这个地步？”  
罗伯特摇了摇头，操作轮椅转了过去，向教堂深处的一个拐角驶去，多洛丽丝知道那是书房的方向，她无言地跟在后面。  
“我唤醒不明物，”他缓缓地说，“是想让人类回到黑暗大陆。至少是取得可以在此地和彼岸来去的自由。”  
多洛丽丝只是静静地听着。  
“你在没有系统权限的时候，大概以为我是想治好我这双腿。研究所的人都以为我是想复活西比尔。但你不知道，我早就习惯这双腿了，没什么大不了的。他们也不知道，西比尔回来的时候其实是活着的。杀死她的是我。”  
罗伯特的轮椅进入书房，他拨动了几本书的位置，书架咔的一声响，出现了一个手动升降梯。  
“官方记录里感染不死病佐巴艾的人只有一个，我让比杨德把西比尔从名单里剔除了。但比杨德也不知道其实除了西比尔，还有另外两个人。当时西比尔怀孕了。”  
多洛丽丝跟着罗伯特进入升降梯内，降到了一个漆黑的甬道中，这里没有电力系统，所以多洛丽丝用洛奇的通行证入侵研究所的电脑系统时并没有探测到，她跟在罗伯特的轮椅后面，迎着摇曳的烛光向更深处走去。  
出现在面前的是一个精致的小房间，中间有两个玻璃盒子。盒子里面装修精美，像新艺术时期的风格。高级的木质地板，厚厚的奥布松长毯铺在墨绿色的躺椅下，温暖的壁炉，配有顶灯和台灯，还有书柜和玩具。仔细一看，里面各住着一个人。左边的盒子里是灰色头发的小女孩，看起来只有五六岁的样子，她正在啃食自己胳膊上的肌肉组织，在地板和玻璃上都留下了血迹。另一个盒子里是另一个小孩，但是看起来已经死了很久了，身上的血肉都已经腐败得所剩无几，但黑色的发丝还挂在小小的头骨上。那个格子里散发出来的恶臭充满了整间屋子，但罗伯特脸上的表情慈祥依旧，丝毫不为所动。

“黑暗大陆的探险为期三个月，回来之后六个月，西比尔生下了两个孩子。”

罗伯特·福特是一名科学家，至少他自己是这样认为的。

作为一个追求知识和真理的人，他曾经做过最糟糕的一件事就是谎称生病来延后递交论文的期限。他当时难过了好久。甚至十多年后都还耿耿于怀。他还开玩笑般地说这是知识分子的良心。  
他能想到自己最后会涉足人体实验吗？  
但这一切都好像是那么的水到渠成，就像呼吸，或者时间的流逝一样自然。就像写好的算法会照常运转，但也总会不可避免地出现漏洞一样。  
在他看来，世上没有什么东西是确定的。再完美的程序也有崩溃的可能，仅仅一个比特的错误就足以让整体产生巨大的偏差。  
他很难将他的经历描述为创伤性的。虽然，的确，失去妻子和儿女，从一般意义上来看也算是一种创伤。但孩子降生之后到西比尔死去的期间他只觉得平静，周围的世界就好像被关小了音量一样。他会坐在当时的家里，房间里一片阒静，只剩摇曳的烛火，他的心跳跟随烛火的跃动而跃动。  
只有非常偶然的时候，他才会觉得心跳仿佛变成了恐惧的脚步，缓步逼近，要将蜡烛吹息。

他和西比尔是在学生时期偶然相识的。  
他当时想要制作一款游戏，将虚构和现实以近乎完美的方式结合到一起（也许正是因为这个，他才对金·富力士讨厌不起来——金所做的事，从某种意义上来讲，正是罗伯特曾经想做的事）。西比尔的语言天赋很高，对游戏、也对让多语言背景的人无障碍交流的议题很感兴趣，两人在制作理念上几乎一拍即合，回过神来的时候，他们就已经开始住在一起了。  
但那段日子已经成了过往云烟。罗伯特没做出来他一直想做的游戏，西比尔也被聘为了某项机密行动的专家顾问，和比杨德一起共事。当初西比尔进来他的小组也是比杨德介绍的，她和比杨德似乎从很久以前开始就是朋友了。  
那段时间里他们很少有交流，罗伯特沉浸在对过去的回忆和教学事业中，西比尔则常和那些同事出去商讨事宜。  
也许一开始的确是真正的机密会议。但不知不觉中，她的那些同事成了朋友，像过期的牛奶浸湿包装纸盒一样，渗入到他们的生活中来。  
她开始请他们到家里来做客，讨论那些时下流行的学术话题。她和她那些圈子的朋友聊的事情罗伯特一句也插不上（而他对能插嘴的那些话题，也多持反对意见），他就干脆尽量不出现。就算偶尔出现的时候，他也会有种难言的窘迫，总觉得那些人似乎言语间流露出了对他的不以为意，他知道这很可能只是他的错觉，但他还是抑制不住这样想的冲动。

也许西比尔的态度才是他会产生这种想法的关键。西比尔对他越来越冷淡，平日里的交谈变少他可以理解，毕竟两人的领域和生活重心都大有不同，但在她和那些朋友交往越来越密切的同时，她开始会拿他开一些——可能她是觉得——无伤大雅的玩笑。但正是这些细微之处，让罗伯特感到了痛苦。  
他开始觉得空虚。他的学生宁可他只是一颗随问随答的脑袋，他的妻子宁可他是一件听话的家具，他的朋友——说实话，自从走上学术这条路之后，他能叫得上来的朋友少得可怜。转眼间他已年近中年，却除了每年发表的那几篇论文外，没什么特别的建树。的确，学校里会有一些学生追求他，但他无法让自己堕落到去从年轻无知的崇拜中寻找自我满足，那只会让他更加绝望。  
那段日子里，他总会发现自己在不知何时买了飞到大洋彼岸的票，或者坐在角落里整理过去的回忆，他发现自己变得很陌生。  
也许是这一切积累在一起，才让他在比杨德来邀约的时候，瞒着西比尔加入了黑暗大陆的探索计划。他终于再次找回了生活的动力。探索黑暗大陆的工作挑战性很高，也很有趣。有那么一瞬间，他觉得他和西比尔又回到了大学时一起做游戏的生活，也是在那段期间，西比尔怀上了一对双胞胎。  
但一切都在他们被分到同一个探险小组的时候分崩离析了。西比尔知道他瞒着她加入计划后勃然大怒，几乎完全不合他交流。罗伯特心里懊悔不已，他明白西比尔有多么重视这次行动，但又不想让她承担在孕期前往黑暗大陆的风险——但他更明白，造成这一悲剧的是他自己，他能做的只有在随行途中尽量保护她免受伤害。  
到了黑暗大陆之后，西比尔还是不愿与罗伯特过多接触，罗伯特无奈之下只能尽可能在不被她反感的距离下保护她，每晚到她住的帐篷旁守夜。直到有一天，因为连续的熬夜和白天高强度的工作，他实在支撑不住睡了过去，醒来的时候已经是清晨，有什么驱使着他往帐篷里瞥了一眼。  
现在回想起来，那也许是一种直觉似的预感。  
他直到现在都很难描述当时看到的情境。  
现在研究所里的人都以为西比尔从黑暗大陆回来的时候就已经死了，但他们不知道的是，她当时其实还活着。  
只是那种状态，已经很难说是否还算“活着”了。

“不死病佐巴艾（zobae），”罗伯特的目光看向那个正在啃食自己的小女孩，“之所以被这样命名，其实是因为它会把人变得像僵尸（zombie）一样。但和传说中的僵尸不同，佐巴艾的患者并不是啃食其他人类，而是自己。一般情况下，病人会像僵尸一样，时间停留在被感染的瞬间。特航科地下室里有我们的另一名队友，他的情况就是如此，他现在和当年被感染的时候几乎一模一样。但是——”  
“西比尔的情况不同。她虽然也出现了自体进食的情况，但她的头发和趾甲还在继续生长，也保持了一定的理智。这让我们在一开始诊断的时候并没有把她算在内，谁都没发现她被感染了。她的症状是渐渐发生的，一开始是咬趾甲，接着是手指的死皮，再然后是手背和手臂……从黑暗大陆回来后的第六个月，她临产，生下了一对异卵双胞胎。”  
罗伯特说着眯起了眼，他想起了那段刚从黑暗大陆来的日子。探索的队伍里，活着回来的只剩下他、西比尔和比杨德。但是随着时间一天一天地过去，他开始察觉到西比尔有什么不对劲。他那天在帐篷里看到的到底是什么？那种好像将现实扭曲了一样的景象，那种难以用语言描述的怪异……  
他不禁想到，他其实早在那个时候开始就发现了，但一直自欺欺人地以为一切如常。他看着病床上的西比尔，还有他们的两个孩子，那个时候他刻意无视了心里隐隐的不安。  
西比尔生下孩子之后，终于连理智也开始丧失，自食的症状愈发严重。比杨德提议将她隔离到特航科的地下收容处，在罗伯特的再三要求下，终于同意了将她留在他和孩子身边。  
前提是他不会让这种病扩散至世界的其他地方。  
那之后罗伯特开始想办法医治西比尔。他搬到了一片荒无人烟的郊外，住在比杨德名下其中一栋别墅中，他尝试了许多方法都毫无成效，直到他发现了双胞胎妹妹天生的念能力——可以治愈一切伤病的能力。  
他抱着一线希望，让孩子对西比尔使用了能力，却导致了西比尔的死亡。  
「当不死病被治愈的时候，患者就会死亡。」  
他杀死了西比尔。  
但也许，她在感染的那一瞬间就已经很难被称为是“活着”了。  
“那个孩子，就是她，”罗伯特指着那个灰发小女孩说，“不知道这个病是遗传给了他们两个，还是在母体里的时候被感染了，但他们两个的发病期要晚得多，他是在五岁的时候陷入完全的僵尸态，而她是在一年之后。”  
“你可能也已经发现了，”罗伯特终于转过头来，面对多洛丽丝，“她的名字就叫作多洛丽丝。”


	44. Chapter 44

多洛丽丝很奇怪地发现，她听到罗伯特说的话时竟没有什么触动。  
她看着隔在玻璃另一侧的女孩，她长得和她印象中自己那个年纪的样子几乎一模一样。忽然她脑海中又出现了那个画面——罗伯特坐在树阴底下冲着她微笑。  
那个景象既不是罗伯特给她植入的记忆，又不是她已有记录中的画面。她皱起了眉头，那到底是什么……  
“但是，”罗伯特说，“一旦多洛丽丝的佐巴艾症状完全显现，她的能力‘大天使的呼吸’就不能继续使用了。于是研究所的人开始帮我进行移植念能力的研究，于是有了你。可惜由于多洛丽丝的基因已经被感染，即使人工培养也无法拥有完整的意识。这个时候我们找到了一个黑匣子，里面的内容帮我们完成了念能力的数字转码，这个时候，我想到了可以通过人工智能对能力进行存储，正好，我当年为游戏开发的智能系统也可以派上用场。”  
“虽然之前也用了一些其他流星街的孩子作为实验对象，沙利叶却是第一个成功的案例。谁都不知道为什么，最后只有你和沙利叶被成功制造出来。他是不是和你说，你在很大程度上是为了控制住体内的雾状埃才被制造出来的？其实不然，虽然后来偶然之间我们的确发现，把雾状埃放置在感染了佐巴艾的肉体中，用人工智能进行控制会大大降低它的威胁性。但你和沙利叶体内的雾状埃却不是我们刻意放置的，不知道为什么，当你们的克隆体被制造出来后，原本附着在孩子身上的雾状埃就转移到了克隆体上。”  
“等等——”多洛丽丝忽然发现了她之前一直忽略的事情，瞪大了眼睛，“佐巴艾——”  
“放心，据我所知是不会像感冒一样传染给身边的人的。它在选择受体的时候，似乎也有某种隐而不现的规则。”  
“你们当然也做过相关实验了。”  
罗伯特点点头：“的确。我们是有一些大概的猜测。”  
“但是你不打算告诉我。”  
罗伯特只是看着她。  
“因为有雾状埃的存在，大天使的呼吸也不能随意使用。你们一直在想该怎么让能力在没有副作用的情况下被用出来。”多洛丽丝说，“可惜你们晚了一步，金已经想到办法了。”  
“是的，”罗伯特笑了笑，“真不知道他是怎么想到的，我研究了这么多年都没有想到的事情，他居然短短两三年就做到了。”  
“你把我叫到这里来就是为了说这些吗？”多洛丽丝问。  
“不，”罗伯特说，“我想请你用‘大天使的呼吸’治好她。”  
多洛丽丝知道，他说的是玻璃对面的小女孩。  
“这个能力，唯独不能对能力者自己使用。所以她一直是这个样子，我想现在也该结束了。这么些年来，各种办法我都尝试过了……人是救不回来的。她的灵魂……已经不在了。”  
“……”  
“我知道，你在想我会不会之后再对不明物动手，我保证不会的。”  
“你为什么会想要不明物？”多洛丽丝终于还是忍不住问了，“你说是为了——让人类回到黑暗大陆，但是真的只是这样吗？”  
“无论原因是什么。”他叹了一口气，“原因重要吗？不是我，也总有人会利用它去做这样的事。至于我个人的目的到底是什么……真的很重要吗？”  
这时多洛丽丝才看到，罗伯特的轮椅背上似乎有点不对劲，有什么流了下来，暗得发黑，想浓稠的沼泽一样——但她知道这只是光线的原因。气味被屋子里的恶臭掩盖了，所以她才一直没能发现。  
“你——”  
“我做了很多事。”罗伯特说，“但无论哪件，都没什么意义。我爱西比尔吗？甚至我自己的孩子？这很难说，我不觉得那种感情是爱。我和你解释了很多，但这些东西重要吗？也许并不重要……”  
“是谁？”  
“多洛丽丝。”罗伯特抬头看着她，“有的时候我会觉得，你就是她，就是她长大的样子。我必须告诉自己，你只是我设计出来的程序。”  
“……是谁伤了你？！”  
罗伯特把手伸到她的脸庞，为她擦去了连她自己都没发现的泪水。  
“但是现在我觉得，这些都不重要了。谁知道呢？也许你真的拥有她的灵魂……你和沙利叶，把雾状埃和不明物都转移到揍敌客家的看护下了吧？”  
“我们——你怎么——”  
“是我和沙利叶商量好的。我让他瞒着你。”  
“你是一个好孩子。”罗伯特说，“快走吧，研究所再过5分钟就会启动自毁装置……”  
多洛丽丝使用了“大天使的呼吸”。但是毫无效果。  
“？！”  
“快走吧…”罗伯特说着开始咳嗽，咳出来的东西竟然和她那天在伯特伦饭店看到的黑泥一模一样，“我的这一分诅咒……只能由我来背负……”

 

多洛丽丝发现自己竟然手足无措，她想不到办法救罗伯特，只能带着他回到研究所里面，研究所里面有很多设备，也许哪一个就能派上用场——  
回到研究所的一瞬间她就察觉到了不对：之前她用洛奇的通行证只是黑进了电脑系统，把门都锁死了，并没有对电力系统做出调整，此刻这里确实一片黑暗和寂静。  
她控制电脑让灯重新打开，出现在她眼前的场景令她不由得一愣。  
走廊里到处都是血，光是目击所及之处就躺了五六具尸体，但是罗伯特的状态也越来越差，她要赶快——  
多洛丽丝凭记忆找到了医疗室，进去后将罗伯特放置在病床上。她胡乱地往给他罩上氧气罩和其他一大堆仪器，但都没有用，她早该知道——毕竟——研究所里最管用的治疗仪就是她自己。  
终于，罗伯特·福特闭上了双眼，永远不会再睁开了。  
多洛丽丝深吸了一口气，她闭上眼睛，搜索监控系统，试图搞清楚到底是谁造就了如今的这番状况。  
这时她从监控摄像头里看到了，一个黑色头发的少年正透过镜头，对着她露出了笑容。  
接着，她眼前一黑，什么也看不到了。

“团长，找到了。”

流星街不停地有人失踪。  
那天看到飞坦的一瞬间，一个念头滑过了库洛洛的脑海，就是他应该和那些失踪事件有关。  
果然，虽然飞坦一开始拒不开口，但在他带着他见过白老头之后，他就开口了——绑架流星街人的是一个叫作福特研究所的机构，就被健在中央教堂的地下。三十多年来这群人在这片土地上为非作歹，甚至还控制了流星街的高层。  
飞坦是从那里出来的。他记得一些研究所的内部构造，库洛洛和白老头几个人策划了一场行动。  
玛奇被抓进去之后，从她被绑着的地方出来前，在自己的衣兜里找到了一张纸条，上面有整个计划的内容。在进入机构之前，如果她有类似的意图就会被研究所的探测仪检测出来，于是白老头在把她绑在椅子上的时候就往她身上塞了那张纸条。  
她按照上面说的内容，去了中央控制室，把研究所的防护网关掉，大门打开，关掉电力系统，然后库洛洛他们就一路杀了进来。  
他们要毁掉这个研究所。  
流星街不拒绝任何东西，但若要从流星街夺走什么，无论是流星街的居民、还是尊严，都必将遭到报复。  
“这是你要找的人吗？”库洛洛指着昏过去的多洛丽丝问飞坦。  
“啊，没错。”  
“好。那就随你处置吧。”

多洛丽丝睁眼的时候，首先看到的是深蓝色。  
深蓝色的头发、金色的瞳仁，她认得这个人，他是——  
“飞坦。”  
飞坦露出了冷酷的笑容。  
“你的那个能力呢？怎么不用了？”  
“是你杀了罗伯特……？不，应该不是，你没有能力，那种连‘大天使的呼吸’都无法治愈的伤……是你们袭击了研究所？研究所呢？”  
“炸了。”飞坦冷漠地回道，“你的能力呢？”  
多洛丽丝没有说话，飞坦问的似乎也不是“大天使的呼吸”，如果他指的是雾状埃的能力的话，她和不明物都已经跟着沙利叶离开这里了。  
“好，”飞坦说，金色的眼睛闪现出一抹狠厉的光芒，不知道为什么，多洛丽丝竟然会觉得那道光有些刺目，“你不用，我就逼你用出来。”

面前的少年，多洛丽丝默默在心里想到，如果她没记错的话，今年十五岁。  
她仔细端详着他的样子，虽然身高上看不出来，但的确长大了不少。  
飞坦见多洛丽丝无甚反应，冷笑着往她头上罩了一块麻袋。多洛丽丝的视野变成了斑驳的光影，也许是罗伯特的疲惫传染给了她，她突然觉得有点累了，这种感觉本不应该出现在她身上，她打算把问题归咎于内存不足。  
那个少年似乎想通过折磨她的肉体的方式让她使出「死神」的能力，殊不知能力的主人早已随沙利叶远去。她依稀想起了那天的情景。沙利叶说，如果她不愿意把意识让位给他的“妹妹”，她也可以让妹妹和不明物一样进入休眠状态，然后沙利叶有办法带走她们。  
为了不让研究所的人肆意滥用不明物和雾状埃的能力，她同意了沙利叶的提议。  
还有金，她想到，在意识到金也在研究所的目标范围之内后，她下定决心不要让他参与到这件事中来。她可以去完成她没能完成的事，而金最好不要牵扯其中。  
几年来，她和沙利叶一点一点消灭了福特研究所的边缘势力，就剩下最后一步的时候却不知该如何进入大门。这时她想起了洛奇——  
当时洛奇接管了她的维修工作后，测试聊天的时候，多洛丽丝得知了他曾经所在的孤儿院。（也许是卢卡斯的意思，也许是洛奇自己的原因，在和多洛丽丝聊天的时候他都尽量把她当成是一个人一样对待。）她之前没太注意，但他所在的孤儿院的名字与红音的相同，于是沙利叶就提议试一试。  
一切都计划好了，她让雾状埃帮忙给金下达了心理暗示，让他不要在意她频频失踪的事情。谁知道最后金居然还是发现了……  
“喂，你怎么回事？”飞坦的声音将多洛丽丝的思绪拉了回来，“一点反应都没有，真没劲。”  
这让多洛丽丝想起了金抓住她的手腕抓得太紧的那天，她当时说疼，但其实一点都不疼，她对疼痛的感受和普通人不太一样，她不是很希望金发现这一点。  
但也许他早就知道了。  
“抱歉。”多洛丽丝的声音从头罩里传出来，闷闷的，“我没什么感觉的，这方面。”  
飞坦听到这句话险些气得直接把多洛丽丝肢解掉（虽然现在也差不多了），他甩了甩手，突然发现了什么似的皱了皱眉。  
“你不是人。”他说。  
“……”  
“呵。”他笑了一声，不知道是自嘲还是愤怒，“而且连生物都算不上。”  
多洛丽丝不由得叹了一口气。虽然看不到飞坦的表情，但她能感受到他的失望。他在生气。接着，出乎她意料的是，飞坦把目标转向了她的脊椎——  
“等等，”多洛丽丝忽然急促地出声，“等等，别碰那里。”  
“我不知道该怎么才能让你满意。”她说，“但你如果破坏了存储装置，如果数据丢失了的话，我会死的。”  
“是吗？”  
多洛丽丝听不出来飞坦的情绪，他的表情也被阻挡在外看不清楚，她本能地觉得不对劲。  
突然，系统故障了。  
“不……等等……”她突然慌乱地说，“等等……这里有些数据是很宝贵的——”  
“数据？那是什么东西？”  
第二块存储器被破坏了。  
“里面有福特研究所的研究数据和成果——”这句话刚说出口，多洛丽丝就知道她说错话了。  
因为飞坦明显比刚才更生气了。  
“哦？是吗？”  
第三块。  
人类有三十三块脊椎，多洛丽丝的存储器和中央处理器分布其中，飞坦似乎一点没有停下来的迹象，他似乎很享受这种游戏。  
恍然间，多洛丽丝突然明白了，这就是她的下场。  
也许这样才是最优解。  
就让那些秘密石沉大海吧……  
明天，世界就会恢复原样。仿佛这一切从未发生，名为福特研究所的地方从未存在，多洛丽丝也将消失不见。  
不，等等……多洛丽丝……

 

在见过洛奇之后，红音立刻翻出手机打电话给金，结果在关键时刻又是无人接听，她低声骂了一句，给他留了一段语音留言。  
最后她和文森特一起找到了金，但此时多洛丽丝应该已经开始行动，时间紧迫。  
他们赶到流星街的时候，只找到了一片废墟。  
福特研究所发生了爆炸，金突然有一种不好的预感。等他找到多洛丽丝的时候，那个地方只剩下了一堆血肉模糊的肉块，镶嵌在脊椎中的金属被卸下来碾碎，他们来晚了。  
金没有说什么，只是把曾经名为多洛丽丝的碎片一片一片捡起来回收，然后带着一脸菜色的文森特和表情凝重的磊札回到了贪婪之岛。

 

“都毁了吗？”库洛洛问飞坦。  
“嗯，毁了。”  
库洛洛盯着飞坦旁边的一片狼藉看了一阵，叹了口气：“有点可惜。”  
“我留了一块。”飞坦说。  
“唔，”库洛洛沉思道，“其实全都毁掉也可以的，本来就是交给你处理，要怎么处置都随你，我不会干涉。不过这种技术的确很让人惊叹。”  
“给你。”飞坦把剩下的那块扔给了库洛洛，“这个应该是她的核心技术，如果你感兴趣的话。”  
库洛洛接了过来。虽然他也不是那么感兴趣，但既然飞坦都这么说了，他也没有理由不收下。至少还算是个有价值的东西，谁知道以后会不会派上用场呢？  
“好。”他说。

*

“嗯？盲信吗？”金·富力士盘起一只腿坐在草坪上，单手撑着地，另一只手架在支起的那条腿上，嘴里叼着一根草，含含糊糊地答道，“如果你说的是毫无由来的信任这种东西，任谁都会有的吧。说到底，信任都是盲目的，没有冲动的成分在里面就没有信任。有人觉得非要把盲信和信仰扯到一起，但其实没那么夸张。”  
“我以前听过一个家伙说啊，所有的积极情绪都来自盲信，毕竟相信一切都会变好是毫无道理的，其实他说的对。别，你先别插嘴，让我说完。”  
“你可能想说那难道消极的人就不盲信吗？毫无理由地相信一切都会往最坏的方向发展？还真不是，因为这种对应方式实际上是在为你的生存做出保障。嗯？你不明白？那好，我再解释一下。冬天的羚羊睡觉的时候，晚上必须起来撒尿，有的羊不想离开捂热乎的地方，第二天早上狮子来袭的时候就跑不动，甚至会因为膀胱炸裂而死。森林里的动物必须时刻有自己处于危险中的自觉，对处境感到安全的动物更容易死。”  
“积极的盲信也不是全无好处，因为这样的人更不容易放弃生存机会，只要有一线生机就会牢牢抓住。”  
“嗯？你说爱？爱么……”  
“这话其实挺像你会说的，你肯定是这样想的吧，你清醒地做出了选择，然后去爱，我不是说这样不好，你对协会做的贡献有目共睹。但你有没有想过，你对自己拥有选择的自由的信任也是一种盲信？的确，被爱情冲昏头脑是一种屈服，人对自己的屈服，对动物性、对情感的屈服，这样的人是悲剧的，不情愿的，迷茫的。”  
“多洛丽丝？那家伙的爱……有点不一样。”  
“与其说是爱，不如说是执念吧。”  
“我以前也想过，她的那些话是从哪种层面上说出的？我呢？我又是怎么想的？我也想过，如果她能明白那些话的意思，我也盲信一回，没什么不好的。”  
“人生活着如果没有风险，不是太无趣了吗？”  
“哦，说曹操，曹操到。”  
灰色短发的女孩走到金坐着的地方，脸上挂着轻松愉快的微笑。  
“我听到你们刚才在聊什么了。”  
“我觉得没有那么复杂，爱就是去保护你爱的人。”  
金眼神复杂地看了她一眼，然后叹了口气：“还是不行啊。”  
“追回来的资料只能做出这种程度的模拟。”他把嘴里叼着的草根吐了出来，双手叠在脑后，躺在了树荫下，“来来回回的就那么几句话，听得我耳朵都快起茧子了。”  
“说到底，那是一种自私的东西，我是说爱。”  
“她知道，我也知道，世界上有很多东西都比它重要。”  
“那家伙简直了，自私、任性、强人所难。”  
“嗯，你说得对，我好像也没什么资格这么说。”  
“……”  
“很多时候事情不是你想的那样。”  
“我和她的事情也不是你想的那样，我们之间的关系也不是那样的。”  
“孩子？喂喂，你到底从哪听来的这件事？该死，我明明都跟他们说了别到处宣扬了。孩子已经留给米特了，反正我也不想养。”  
“……”  
“我拒绝回答这个问题。”  
“你还是好好想想怎么对付那个新来的副会长吧，你不是说他很难搞吗？”  
“我不是在转移话题。”  
“我没有不想谈论她的事情。我都说过了，没什么好谈的。”  
“喂，你真的不是桑比卡派过来做心理辅导的吗？没想到协会还有这种售后服务。”  
“……”  
“省省吧，你那套在我这行不通的。”  
“什么？十二支的会议？我才不去咧，你要去的话帮我给老爷子问候一下，问他什么时候拍屁股走人。”  
“我要去哪？我要去的地方可多了，不可能透露给你的。你要是想找我，凭本事来啊，找到了我请你喝酒。什么？打赌？我才不要，你绝对会作弊的。”  
“对了，你有空的话，叫笃恩他们来，把她放回去吧。”  
金扭头看了一眼正在微笑的多洛丽丝。  
“走了。”  
奇多站在那里，看着金离去的背影，看到他潇洒地背对着她挥了挥手，半是自言自语地说了一句。  
“真是……不可救药的傻瓜。”  
但她也不知道这句话是对谁说的。

*

贪婪之岛的城堡里，笃恩气得满脸通红，头发乱糟糟的，像好几个月都没洗过一样。  
“我说李斯特啊，你不觉得金那家伙一点都不伤心吗？你、依妲、爱莲娜，甚至磊札和伊克尚佩都闷闷不乐的，你别以为我不知道，你屋子里的音乐都从萨蒂换成勃拉姆斯了。”  
“怎么反倒是那个家伙一脸春光灿烂的到处惹事啊？最近游戏做得也认真了，这种时候他要是消极怠工我反倒舒服一点。”  
“他怎么就不伤心？”  
“他伤心了，笃恩，但他伤心的方式和我们不同。”  
“我可看不出来。”  
“笃恩，你还记得那天你喝了半瓶的酒吗？就是金给你改了名字那天之后你喝闷酒时候的那瓶？”  
“……”  
“还记得你说那瓶酒不是被你喝得半空，而是还是半满的吗？”  
“别哭了，笃恩，你当时说得对。但你知道，把瓶子变空的办法不只有一个，你可以喝掉它，倒掉它，也可以把它装进一个更大的瓶子，不是吗？这样原来是满的酒瓶就又空了。”  
“他是个混蛋。我永远不原谅他。”  
“他不是，你知道他不是，所以才哭的，不是吗？”  
“……”  
“李斯特，你这家伙真人讨厌。”

 

*

1986年，这一年流星街发生了巨大的变革。  
这一年，流星街终于真正地从政府手中挣脱出来，取得了独立，成立了以新教为核心的自治组织。而自福特研究所的炸毁事件以来，政府再未从正面尝试过掌控流星街。  
这一年，幻影旅团正式成立。初始团员有库洛洛，信长，玛奇，派克，飞坦，窝金。  
原本是福特研究所的地方很快又被源源不断的垃圾填满，一连好几年都无人问津。  
新的教堂被建在了流星街新区，很快，人们甚至都不记得这里曾经也有一座教堂了。

然而，就在那片无人问津的废墟中，伸出了一条布满污渍和血迹的，惨白的手臂。


	45. Chapter 45

a.

那天她突然感到气闷，挣扎着从地底爬上来，推开石砾瓦片，还有堆积在其上、散发着恶臭的垃圾，她的手指上渗出了鲜血，伤口不断被脏污覆盖，最终凝结在一起，她不知道她是怎么爬出来的，她本以为永远都爬不出去。  
终于重见天日的时候，她一下就愣在了那里。空气中的气味、身上的疼痛、天空的颜色从未如此鲜明，她停在那里许久，感受自己的呼吸，却不知道为什么她要这样做。  
她突然觉得饿了。她总有种感觉，她很久都没有过“饿”的感觉了。

“喂，你看到了吗？这小鬼是从那里面爬出来的。”  
“操，看到了。”  
“那咱们……”  
“走吧。这儿没什么好东西了。”那人说着，往她的方向走来，丢了一块发霉的硬面包给她，“拿着吧，你要想在这里活下去，就得抓紧手里的一切。”

她拿着那人给的面包，看着他们走远，方圆几百米内似乎再没有其他的人。她抓紧手里的那块面包，咬了一口，然后就着雨水把过期面包冲进胃里，起身离开了。

原来这里是流星街。  
她隐约觉得这个名字似乎很熟悉，但却想不起来为什么，就像她不知道为什么她总觉得自己的手应该更大、个子应该更高一样。她感觉大脑浑浑噩噩的一片，没法清晰地思考，全凭本能在生存。一开始她会试着从看起来比较新鲜的垃圾堆里找些吃的，但后来她发现新的垃圾堆都被人搜刮过了——每当有倾倒垃圾的飞艇路过时，底下总会有一群人围着，他们会第一时间把好东西带走。  
有一次她也效仿这些人，在飞艇飞来的时候躲在暗处伺机而动。她个子小，很难被发现，身上的污垢就像是天然的伪装，她一口气抢到了不少好东西。  
抢到的东西多了，她自己吃不完，就会带到商铺去卖给别人。谁知道她第一次去的时候就被人抢了，但这并没有打击她的积极性，她第二次去的时候一手用塑料袋提着物资，一手拿着某次从垃圾堆里翻出来的小刀，来抢她的人都被她划伤了。有的人会离开寻找别的目标，更多的人则会像被打开了什么开关一样疯狂地攻击她，有些人会在伤重的时候逃跑，有些则不依不饶，那些人让她很头疼。  
一开始她总是把他们打晕撂在那里，但后来她常去的店的老板过来，问她为什么不把他们杀死。  
“我也不知道，就是不想吧。”她说。  
店主摇了摇头：“你赢了他们，却不杀他们，不是很残忍吗？”  
她不太懂店主的逻辑，这是她第一次感受到流星街独特的世界观。  
“要不，你直接给我工作吧，我包你吃住，以后你也不用到决斗街去瞎掺和了。”  
原来连接商店铺的那条街叫决斗街。因为很多人会带着东西去那里买卖，由于没有流通的货币，所以无论是卖还是买，都会以物品的姿态呈现。久而久之就有了这个不成文的规定——无论是带来卖的、还是买回去的东西，都靠实力留下。  
“我看你的样子还不到十岁，”店主眯着眼说，“你的本事都是谁教的？”  
“罗……”她皱了皱眉，脱口而出的话卡在了喉咙里，“我记不清。”  
“好吧。管你是记不清还是不想说，反正我也不在乎。你能好好用你的本事帮我干活儿就行。”

 

她在白老头的店里干了一段时间。她身上很脏，但白老头似乎一点也不在意。她才发现，白老头会经常和一些年纪小的孩子来往，很多来找他的都是十几岁甚至几岁的孩子。  
“老白。”她有天收拾店面的时候，突然想起了一个词，“你是恋童癖吗？”  
“什么？”白老头愣了一下，“你从哪学来的这个词？妈的，我是不是恋童癖，你还不知道吗？”  
“从哪？应该是……”她使劲皱眉想了想，“互联网。”  
“互联网？那他妈的是个什么玩意儿？”  
这时店门被推开了，一个黑发少年走了进来，十六七岁的样子。  
“嗬，你还知道回来啊。”白老头挑了挑眉。  
黑发少年微笑了一下：“回来看看你。”  
“我好得很，不用你关心。”  
他的目光扫向她，她觉得这个人有点眼熟。  
“她是？”  
“新员工。”白老头啧了一声，“你还有脸问啊？要不是你小子把我墙角都挖走了，我也不至于再费劲找一个啊？”  
少年又弯了弯嘴角，似乎很开心的样子：“侠客也说要我代他跟你问好。”  
“我呸。谁信他啊，准没安好心。”白老头慢悠悠地说，“得了，你说吧，你肯定不会没事到我这来的，你来干什么？”  
少年看了一眼正在整理东西的小女孩。  
“你先出去一下。”白老头对她说。  
于是她走了出去。  
关上店门的时候她隐约听到了白老头的那句“好了，现在你可以说了吧……”

 

就这样，每天帮店主收集物资，打点门面，时间过得很快。一晃七年就过去了。第六年的时候白老头死了，她听说是被一个叫幻影旅团的组织杀害的。但她估摸着反正店主不被杀也活不了多久了。白老头是个人贩子，这是她后来才知道的，从事儿童买卖的行业，有的时候也会惹上麻烦。近来他的器官已经开始衰竭，整天都在咳嗽，她想帮忙治疗却被拒绝了。  
几年前她用「大天使的呼吸」治好了一个瘫倒在他们店门口的人之后，白老头面色凝重地看着她，反手就把那个她救活了的人杀了，还说让她以后都不要再用这个能力。  
不过反正他现在已经死了，当时她答应的话也不算数了。  
于是她离开了流星街。  
她在这里居住了七年，离开时还隐隐有些不舍。这片地方，还有这里的人，不知为何给她一种很纯粹的感觉，她虽然无法真正理解，却对他们的生活信条生出了一种难言的尊敬。  
不过这里终归不是她的立足之地，她想道，至少得去个有“互联网”的地方才行。

b.

那种恍如隔世的记忆是一点一点涌上心头的。  
多洛丽丝也记不清楚她具体是什么时候想起那些事情的，但记忆的片段会突如其来地进入脑海。她想起了罗伯特•福特，想起了金•富力士，还有曾经是一半机器的那段时间。  
没错，曾经是一半机器——她几乎可以确定现在的自己已经不是了。（虽然她没有什么确凿的证据来证明这一点，但她已经不太在乎这件事了）  
曾经如影随形的对身份的焦虑已经不翼而飞，想来她把那些画面归类为回忆也不太恰当，因为显然那些对于现在的她来讲并非回忆，而是另一个“多洛丽丝”的经历。  
由于某种原因，她获得了那些记忆。而在苏醒的同时，不死病佐巴艾的症状也消失无踪。  
当年“多洛丽丝”没能信守诺言，用“大天使的呼吸”治好的小女孩，在福特研究所被炸毁后的第三年从废墟中爬了出来——没错……  
她是真正的多洛丽丝。罗伯特•福特和西比尔•沙利叶的孩子。

“多洛丽丝，下楼吃饭了。”

从流星街出来之后，她在附近的一个小镇住了下来（这里是她出来后第一个遇到的有互联网的地方，虽然网速堪忧）。她找到一个杂货铺，有点像白老头的那家店，走了进去，问店主需不需要帮手。  
“我很会抢东西，”她说，“我可以不要工资，只要提供食宿就好。”  
当时多洛丽丝头发都结成了痂，身上裹了一层厚厚的污垢，散发着一股难以描述的恶臭。白老头不怎么在意个人卫生，也不会叫她去洗澡，她上次洗澡好像是两年前的事情了。  
店主茉莉把她赶走了，让她先洗干净了再说，而且她们这里不雇佣童工。  
谁知道她关上门后没多久又把门打开，把多洛丽丝接了进去，于是她这样留在了杂货铺。

“好，马上来。”

她合上手里的七年级数学。茉莉说她必须去学校上学，每天还要完成一堆作业，她开始怀念拥有一颗电子脑的时候了。唔，不对，那颗电子脑也不能说是她的……  
但是无论如何她拥有那时的记忆，所以相较之下，用人脑算数简直是慢得令人发指。  
不死病的病征消失之后，她开始和正常的人一样随着时间的流逝长大，茉莉说她看起来像十三岁，就让她去读镇里（唯一的一所）初中。  
她很想说她其实是四十年代出生的，严格来说应该已经快五十岁了，但她并没有说出来。  
晚饭很好吃，是烤鸡和莳萝沙拉，配上土豆泥和浓郁的肉汁。她非常享受每天和茉莉一起吃饭看电视的环节。  
茉莉最近在追一个叫《X档案》的电视剧，这个系列已经拍到了第四季，史考莉患上了癌症，剧情跌宕起伏，扑朔迷离，实在很好看。  
上床之后，她辗转反侧，怎么也睡不着，有两个问题一直困扰着她。  
一个是学费的问题。这里的学费虽然不高，但是对茉莉来讲也是一笔额外的支出，加上她因为白天要上学，只能晚上回来后帮忙照顾一下生意，让她觉得有些愧疚。  
再有就是那些回忆的问题。  
她对那些回忆无所适从，她不知道该怎么处理——她要去找金•富力士吗？她回去告诉他们——她还在吗？但是现在的她真的是“那个”多洛丽丝吗？  
福特研究所已然消失，现在这种状况下，她真的还有必要去掺和这些事吗？  
但是，又是谁，或者什么——杀害了罗伯特•福特？  
一直到上课前她都在思考这些问题，突然她旁边的同学伸手想要拍她一下，被她下意识地躲开了。  
“唉？”那个同学愣着眨了眨眼，不知道该说什么“呃……”  
“抱歉。”多洛丽丝有些不好意思地说，“有什么事吗？”  
“没什么啦，就是想来问问多尔你要不要放学之后和我们一起出去玩？你刚来不久，对这里还不太熟……”  
“谢谢，”她笑了一下，“但是我放学之后还要给茉莉帮忙，就先不去了。”  
“多尔好辛苦啊，还要在店里帮忙……听说你是来亲戚家住的？你以前住在哪？”  
“我……”多洛丽丝眨了眨眼，一时之间想不出来该怎么回答。  
但她还没回答出来老师就进来宣布上课了，多洛丽丝忽然松了一口气，虽然她已经想好了如果还有人问的话就说她以前住在登布市，不知道奈留她们怎么样了……  
不过她发现她还挺享受上学的生活的。上课的内容都很有趣，虽然其中很多她都已经知道了，但老师和同学都是很好的人。她突然觉得这种安稳的生活也不错，这样，她就留在这里，或者再找一个其他什么小城镇，每天过着日复一日相同的生活，无聊的时候可以看看书，看看电视，她可以买一个新电脑（她现在对电脑真的很有亲切感。而且茉莉家只有一个很笨重的老式台式机，网速堪忧），或者，就坐在门口或者窗边，看着外面或阴或晴的天气，就那样坐在那里，思考……  
生活的姿态各种各样。曾经她还以为自己会在流星街度过剩下的人生，但最终还是离开了那里。就像她最终也会离开这座小镇一样，她不属于这里，她无法真正融入这个地方，就像……她从未真正融入过任何地方一样。  
那个本应该属于她的家在许多年前就已经支离破碎了。  
她没有可以回去的地方，也不属于任何地方——她既属于这座人类定居的岛屿，也不属于遥远彼岸的黑暗大陆。  
这里的生活虽然平静而美好，但她心底里总有种隐约的焦躁和不安，催促着她离开，让她不要停留太久。  
但是如果要走的话，她又能往哪里去呢？  
所以她也就这样一天一天过了下来，时间流逝，她在这里从初中读到了高中。终于在某天晚上和茉莉一起看新闻的时候，看到了一则信息：  
“……沿岸岛屿，如鲸鱼岛等近期将迎来特大级台风，……”  
她忽然就决定了要去的地方。  
鲸鱼岛。  
是金的故乡。  
也是他找到那个黑匣子的地方。  
也许能在那里发现什么线索，甚至，说不定，还能碰到他……  
想到这里，多洛丽丝的心脏忽然抑制不住地碰碰跳了起来。在流星街，甚至在这座小镇的这么长时间里她都没有过这种感觉，就好像血管里的每一个细胞都突然活过来了一样。  
第二天，她带上了这些年打工攒下来的钱，几个月前刚买的手机（她给自己和茉莉各买了一个），她想了想，把一般的钱和给茉莉的信留在了一起。

她必需要走了。


	46. Chapter 46

飞艇票还是有点贵，于是多洛丽丝决定坐船前往鲸鱼岛。半途还遇到了天气预报里提到的暴风雨，最后靠岸的时候她浑身的衣服还是湿的。  
从远处看来，鲸鱼岛的确形状酷似一条鲸鱼，她不禁想到，这该不会真的是一条鲸鱼吧？这要真是一条鲸鱼——不得不说——还挺适合用来长途往返黑暗大陆的，不是吗？她甩甩头，把这个念头赶出脑海，她最近可能电视看多了。  
但她在上岛之后这种念头还是萦绕不去，她总是禁不住要想，其实鲸鱼背做岛屿也不是完全不可能，只要在浅海有洋流的地带也不愁没有食物，再加上鲸鱼的确是哺乳类动物，长期浮起来一部分也是有可能的……是吧？  
这座岛上人不是很多，但都很友善，她问哪里提供住宿的时候，岛民很热情地为她指路，还说要领着她去。  
米特的旅馆看起来既温馨又别致，可能因为现在是白天的缘故，人也不多，米特问她是不是一个人，她说是，她想先住上两天。  
后来米特问她是不是来玩的时候，门突然被推开了。一个刺猬头的小男孩风风火火地跑进来，喊着“米特阿姨！我已经把沼泽大王钓上来了！”，然后多洛丽丝看到米特整个人都仿佛变成了一具雕像，她被小男孩拉着走出门去，多洛丽丝也跟着出去到了大街上，看到一群人都围着一条巨大的鱼，你一句我一句的，议论纷纷。  
她眨了眨眼，感觉好像有哪不太对劲。哦，对了，这个小男孩是不是有点眼熟？但年龄不太对吧？难道金也返老还童了？  
还是说，这个岛常年近亲通婚以致大家都长这个样子？不对啊，她看了看围在四周的人，他们看起来也不是很像啊。  
这个时候米特已经气呼呼地路过她，回到店里去了，于是多洛丽丝回头看了看那个小男孩，他已经抱着鱼跑远了。  
于是她也走回店里，看到米特正坐在一张桌子旁，双手抱头，一副又气又难过的样子，另外还有一个老婆婆在她旁边安慰她，说什么孩子就是像他爸爸，多洛丽丝的耳朵敏锐地捕捉到了“孩子”这个关键词，一个她不太愿意面对的猜想浮上心头，然后她看到了那个摆在房间深处的相框。  
哦。好的。  
一下就明白得差不多了。  
等到米特的情绪差不多平静下来之后，多洛丽丝试探性地坐过去，问：“他爸爸是个职业猎人吗？”  
“嗯？哎呀！抱歉，我都忘记还有客人在了……真不好意思，让你看笑话了。”米特笑了笑，不由得叹了口气，“也许这就是命吧，当初我把他从金手上抢过来，他最终还是要走的……”  
多洛丽丝的表情僵硬了一下：“他是金富力士的孩子吗？他叫什么？”  
“唉？你认识金吗？”米特脸上的表情突然复杂了许多，“难道是你…不，抱歉，嗯，他叫杰富力士。”  
杰富力士，多洛丽丝回味了一下这个名字，嗯，和金还挺配套的。他们家是不是都要走这个单音节加后鼻音的路线？“Ging”“Gong”都有了，下一个是不是就该“Jing”了？  
不过反正这也不关她的事，不是吗？她现在这么激动，只是因为历史遗留问题，完全没有道理可言。  
但是“那个”多洛丽丝的记忆里，完全没有这么一号人物啊。这个孩子今年多大？猎人考试十一岁才能参加，所以他至少已经十一岁了，所以他应该是1987年出生的。而“那个”多洛丽丝是1986年被飞坦销毁的，这中间也就一年的时间啊？  
不对，她为什么越想越生气了呢？  
“这位客人，你还好吗？”突然间，她听到了米特关心的声音，这才回过神来。  
“嗯？啊……没事，谢谢。”她眨了眨眼，“抱歉，我突然想起来还有事，就暂时不住了。”  
“好的……”米特看起来还是有些困惑，“您稍等，我把定金退给您。”  
多洛丽丝抱歉地笑了笑，谢过米特之后就离开了。这时米特才回头和站在一旁的老人说：“妈，你说……会不会是她把金的事情告诉小杰的？”

 

多洛丽丝离开米特的旅馆之后，想到自己在离开之前应该先去查探一下有没有其他和黑暗大陆有关的线索（毕竟，谁知道东还有没有留下其他的东西？），于是她继续往岛中心的丛林深处前进。  
找了几个地方之后，她还是什么都没发现。她叹了一口气，一整座岛范围还是太大了。要是能给她一个月的时间——不，可能金已经把能找的地方都找遍了吧。于是她找了个大树底下，坐了下来。  
忽然，头顶上一阵风刮过，她抬头，看到了一只巨大的龙型生物。这种生物生活在埃珍大陆南端，明显不应该出现在这里。  
她感觉自己眼角有些不由自主的抽搐。  
这个架势，为什么那么眼熟呢？

 

金富力士觉得自己好像看走眼了。他不过就是照例回来偷偷地看一眼小杰的近况，行踪一如既往地低调（他的巨龙朋友对“低调”这个词表示怀疑），欣慰地发现小杰也终于要去参加猎人考试了，却突然看到米特旁边站着多洛丽丝？  
而且和当年他刚见到的时候几乎一模一样。他难道真的开始老花眼了吗？不对啊，他的视力可是一等一的好啊。于是他摇摇头，决定近期该回去贪婪岛看看了，也许是他太久没出现，被哪个人诅咒了。  
他刚起飞没多久，就感到风流有点不对劲，但他当时没太在意，他还在想为什么隔了这么多年他还会看见多洛丽丝的幻象，（可能是当年被雾状埃控制的后遗症，他不由得想到），等他察觉到那一丝来自地面的杀气时，他的脑袋已经被石头砸了个正着。  
那一下可是一点都不客气，他的脑袋登时就肿了一个包起来。  
然后他的手机震了一下。  
「杰富力士的母亲是谁？」  
哎呀，糟糕，他突然想道，糟糕，刚才那一下好像不是他幻视了，这可怎么办？

 

多洛丽丝在衣服上拍了拍一只手上的尘土，眯着眼睛看那头龙缓缓飞走，收起了另一只手上的手机，目送着他们远去。  
她现在心情不太好。她决定搭最近的一艘船离开这个地方，然后她要回——她好像没有能回去的地方了，但无所谓，她可以回去找茉莉，或者回流星街继续开店，她不想管理历史遗留问题了。反正无论什么地方，待久了总能融入的。或者不能融入又怎么样？  
她走到港口问了一圈，最早的船居然要明天早上才会来，她觉得实在咽不下这口气，她现在就要走。（而且凭什么他能飞着走？还是骑着巨龙？）码头倒是真的停了一艘船，但却不是普通的交通船只，那上面的人都是要去参加猎人考试的。  
她的猎人证早就不知道被丢到哪里去了，而且那个证件到底算不算是她的都很难讲…不过她还是决定不管这些，这不是艘船吗？不是能出岛吗？那就没什么差别。  
她上船之后，船长管她要报名表，还说未成年人必须有监护人的签名才算生效。  
“抱歉，船长，我不是来报考猎人的。”她说，“我只是想出岛，船费我会照付，您能载我一程吗？”  
船上的人自从她上船之后就流露出些许不屑，此时听到这句话更是有不少人哈哈大笑，说什么小姑娘还挺有自知之明，多洛丽丝没搭理他们。  
“嗯？你确定？”船长挑了挑眉毛，“这会儿出海很容易碰见暴风雨，只是搭船的话，明天再走比较好吧？”见多洛丽丝只是看着他没说话，他又接着说，“你如果非要跟着来我也不会不让。船费就不收你的了，你能帮船员打理打理船舱就行。顺便说一句，我们这艘船是去多雷港的，没问题吧？”  
“没问题，谢谢您。”多洛丽丝道谢之后，船长笑了一声，“先别谢得太早了。你去里面把垃圾清理了吧。”  
多洛丽丝点点头，走进了船舱，船舱里杂糅了各种汗味、体臭和酒精的味道，但她在流星街待久了已经没感觉了，她径直走向其中最乱的一处，开始慢慢地收拾起来。  
过了不久，船起航了，上来的最后一名乘客就是杰富力士。  
悠悠汽笛声在海面上鸣起，穿过码头和小镇，回荡在鲸鱼岛的森林间。


	47. Chapter 47

果不其然，刚出海没多久就遇到了风暴，穿上一堆人都吐得东倒西歪的，多洛丽丝跟几个其他船员一起拿着拖把在擦呕吐物。  
她的目光总是不由自主地瞄到那个刺猬头的小男孩身上。他在船舱里跑来跑去，忙的不可开交，一会儿给这个人递草药，一会儿给那个人递水，还帮忙把散落在地的东西归置好。  
不知道为什么多洛丽丝感到了一丝欣慰，毕竟，金是绝对不会干这种事情的。她简直想再回去当面感谢一下米特，谢谢她从金手中夺走了抚养权。  
然后她又马上回过神来，冲自己摇头，这些莫名其妙的感慨实在是不像她，低下头继续专注于手头上的工作。  
直到一只小手伸到她面前。  
“给，你也喝点水！”小杰说，坚定有神的圆眼睛睁得大大的，递了一杯水给多洛丽丝，“拖地这么辛苦，一定很累吧。”  
多洛丽丝愣愣地接过水杯，她有点懵，完全没想到小杰会过来跟她搭话。她张了张嘴，想说点什么，但是小杰已经拿着别的水杯一一递给其他船员了。其他船员都一一道谢，多洛丽丝眼睁睁地看着小杰好像没事人一样接着去忙他的，然后又像盯着什么怪物一样盯着自己手里的水杯，端到嘴边，喝了一口。  
她突然发现内心的起伏就仿佛船外的巨浪。她不知道该如何表达，但她忽然生出了一种想要绕船跑三周的冲动，她知道这是不理智的。  
于是她愈发不可自控地把目光移向小杰，回过神来的时候穿上居然已经只剩下她、船员、船长和另外两个人了。  
她注意到船长管金发的那个叫猫眼的少年，他们好像在做自我介绍。另外那两个人不想说参加猎人考试的原因，船长扬言要将他们赶下船去。  
“请等一下……”多洛丽丝微微蹙眉，出声插嘴道，“抱歉，我刚才一直在走神……但是船上的其他人呢？”  
“嗯？害怕暴风雨，跑啦。”船长说。  
“喂喂……这个走神也走得太严重了吧，小姐，你难道睡着了吗？”戴墨镜那人摇着头说。  
“雷欧力，你这个说法未免太不礼貌了。”猫眼的少年说。  
“啊？？你说什么？”  
“啊！”小杰突然反应了过来，指着多洛丽丝，“你不是船员！”  
一下子雷欧力和酷拉皮卡之间的紧张气氛就被打断了，两人都回过头来，看看小杰，然后看看多洛丽丝。  
“啊？但她一直在打扫卫生端茶倒水，为什么不是船员？”  
酷拉皮卡嫌弃地笑了一声：“她是半途才上船的，你忘记了吗？”  
“啊？你这什么意思？”  
“她来过米特阿姨的店里！”小杰指着多洛丽丝说。  
多洛丽丝和他们几个完全不在一个频道，她皱着眉，若有所思地喃喃自语：“奇怪，新闻上早就说过了今天会有巨型台风过境，他们都不看新闻的吗？”  
“也许是因为船上没有电视。”酷拉皮卡说。  
“可是新闻一周前就在播报这个事情了啊。”  
船长嘴角抽搐了一下：“扯开话题也没用，不说我照样把你们踢下船去！”他指着酷拉皮卡和雷欧力：“还不明白吗？猎人考试已经开始了！”  
“等等。”多洛丽丝又说。  
“这下又是怎么了！你别以为你不参加考试我就不会把你踢下船！”  
她看着小杰的方向：“你为什么要参加猎人考试？我刚才没有注意听……”  
“我想知道这是什么工作，为什么会这么吸引我爸爸。”  
金·富力士……多洛丽丝脸上的表情突然变得像吃了什么难吃的东西一样一言难尽。  
“唉？”小杰眨了眨眼，看着她，不明所以。他看起来很无措，扭头问酷拉皮卡，“我说错了什么话吗？”  
“也许她认识你爸爸。”酷拉皮卡一脸了然地说。  
“什么？真的吗？所以你才会去找米特阿姨吗？”  
“我……”问题突然又被抛回她身上，她有些猝不及防，“恕我不能回答。”  
小杰的眼睛突然亮了起来。多洛丽丝觉得好像不太妙。  
船长终于受不了了，他大吼了一声“都给我住嘴”，其他人都愣住了看着他。真是的，这都什么破事，他就是想好好考个试，怎么这么不顺呢？！

最终酷拉皮卡和雷欧力还是说了各自来参加考试的理由，多洛丽丝在听到酷拉皮卡提到幻影旅团的时候长了个心眼，看来这个组织不仅仅是在流星街内部活动。  
但他们俩还是不可不免地打了起来，恰好就在那个当口，一名船员险些落水，多洛丽丝看到小杰飞奔过去，心里咯噔一下，不由自主就跟了过去，当她看到小杰直接跳出船沿去救人的时候，又是咯噔一下，也跟着跳了出去。好在雷欧力和酷拉皮卡都反应很快，抓住了他们，他们两个拽着三个人的重量果然还是很吃力，其他船员也赶来帮忙，这才把他们拉回船上。  
酷拉皮卡和雷欧力对着他们两个劈头盖脸就是一顿骂，小杰笑哈哈地说什么他们不是接住了他嘛之类的鬼话，多洛丽丝不可置信地扭头看着小杰，这种迷之自信是从哪里来的她一点都不好奇。  
“喂喂喂！你也没资格说他吧！”雷欧力对多洛丽丝喊，“你们两个笨蛋明明半斤八两好不好？这种时候还要窝里斗？”  
多洛丽丝正在气头上，扭过头对着雷欧力也没有好脸色：“要说窝里斗，可比不上你。”  
“你！”  
“好了好了，”酷拉皮卡说，“好不容易救回来一个人，都别吵了。”  
“切，”雷欧力哼了一声，“我这好心相劝，她那么说话有意思吗？还有，”对着酷拉皮卡，“就你能当和事佬！就你能当好人？”  
酷拉皮卡头上青筋隐约绷起。他微笑着，一字一句地说：“雷欧力先生，你说什么？”  
小杰愣坐在甲板上眨了眨眼，刚才眼看着他们两个人已经和好了，这又是怎么回事呢？  
另一头，船长眼角抽搐地看着外面的闹剧，他本来说，挺欣赏这三个新人的，考核就免了吧，还能继续教教小杰掌舵技巧。现在他觉得，不行，还是得考，这些人都欠治！


	48. Chapter 48

“终……终于到陆地了吗。”  
雷欧力一脸菜色地从船上下来，腿还有点打颤。此时正值午后，多雷港人头攒动，到处都能见到满脸写着“我不好惹”的人散发着生人勿进的气场。  
酷拉皮卡脸上的表情也不是很好看，他沉默地跟在雷欧力后面下了船，突然捂住嘴到一旁找了个柱子蹲了下来。  
“真是再也不想坐船了。”雷欧力说。  
“啊。我也是同感。”酷拉皮卡附和道。  
小杰却好像没事人一样跳下来，还是精神抖擞，他跟船长道了谢，船长告诉他顺着山走到最高的那棵树，就是到达猎人会场的捷径。  
船长放声笑了起来：“哈哈哈哈！很不错！你们三个，都通过了我的测试，好好加油吧。”然后他看到了最后走下船的多洛丽丝，“哦，对了，还有你，小姑娘，你也很有潜力啊，不考虑去参加猎人考试吗？”  
多洛丽丝摇了摇头：“我就不去了。”  
“唉？”小杰看起来有些遗憾，“多洛丽丝你不去吗？”  
多洛丽丝说：“嗯，我本来就不是来参加猎人考试的……”她想到了她为什么会想要离开鲸鱼岛，不禁心里又一阵别扭，“等你考完了，还能再去找你吗？”  
小杰很开心地应了一声：“当然了！”  
“但是你们没有留联系方式吧？”酷拉皮卡说，“小杰，你有手机吗？”  
小杰眨了眨眼。“没有。”  
“要不留我的电话吧，”酷拉皮卡礼貌地对多洛丽丝笑了笑，“等考完试，我打电话告诉你我们在哪。”  
“好。”多洛丽丝点点头，然后记下了酷拉皮卡的电话。  
“好不容易坐上同一条船，也算是共患难的伙伴了。”脸色终于从菜色恢复正常的雷欧力说，“要不是有你帮忙我可能就交代在船上了，那个老头子真够可怕的。我的电话你也留一下吧！”  
“好。”多洛丽丝又点头，记下了雷欧力的电话。  
“我留电话是为了方便告诉她小杰的消息，你为什么要留？”酷拉皮卡斜眼问道。  
“我……这不是为了以后方便……道谢嘛！”  
“呵。”  
“你笑什么！”  
多洛丽丝笑了起来：“那我就先走了。”  
等她走远之后，雷欧力还站在原地，喃喃道：“真好看啊…”  
“嗯！她笑起来是挺好看的。”小杰赞同道。  
酷拉皮卡无奈地摇了摇头。

走到一半的时候多洛丽丝突然想到，每年的猎人考试结束之后都会去猎人总部发猎人证，如果小杰能通过（她觉得这个概率还是很大的，除非他也像凯特那一届一样考笔试），那她完全可以去协会找他，就算没通过，她也可以去问尼特罗，其实并不需要留酷拉皮卡和雷欧力的联系方式。  
唉，她的记忆力真是越来越不好了，无比怀念她的高科技电子脑。  
想到了猎人考试，她又想到了奇多，她记得当年她接管考试的时候举行了不少又笔试的考试，为的是更全面地考察一个考生的素质，不知道她现在怎么样了？  
金呢？  
她想起了那头巨龙，他不光多了个孩子，看起来还照样活得像以前一样丰富多彩（毕竟他不用带孩子），她本来以为她不在的这些年……不对，是“多洛丽丝”不在的这些年，他好歹会有一点低落，但看起来却并不是这样。  
想到这里，她忽然有些茫然。  
她到底在干什么？  
不知道怎么捡回来的一条命，撑过了在流星街的七年，又跟茉莉住了三年，体验了三年正常人的生活，但她却无论如何都不能安下心来。她本来想，这条命既然是捡来的，那就尽可能地好好利用，好好享受生活，去做自己想做的事情，但此时此刻，她突然觉得不知道自己想做的是什么。  
就在这时，她突然听见了一个熟悉的声音。  
“此爱生绿，彼爱转灰。明日对昨日，已无话可说。”黑发青年轻巧地从一艘船上跳了下来，笑呵呵地说，“金·富力士的儿子是不是很可爱？”  
多洛丽丝看着来人，震惊地瞪大了眼睛，那个人和她印象中上次见到时一模一样，仿佛时间在他身上已然暂停，然后不可置信地脱口而出：“沙利叶——”  
“正是在下，”沙利叶走过来，用手掌拍了拍多洛丽丝的脑袋，感受了一下，“嗯，变小了。”

“真是好久不见了，我可爱的妹妹。”

多洛丽丝和沙利叶坐在港口西侧的广场上，一人手里拿了一根热狗。  
“所以，我们是双胞胎，”她说，“严格意义上来讲你不能说自己是我的哥哥。”  
“本来我想说我的妹妹是寄宿在‘她’身体里的雾状埃，不过，嘛，你想怎么说就怎么说吧。”沙利叶嘶嘶地笑了起来，“还是被你发现了。我当时在巫咸阵没跟你说实话。唉，但老罗伯特的话你也敢全信？”  
“我到现在还不敢确定……我为什么会拥有她的记忆。”  
“世界上总是充满了未解之谜~”沙利叶摊了摊手，“你身上的佐巴艾也不是完全消失了，这你知道的吧？”  
“唉？”  
沙利叶无奈地撇了撇嘴：“感受一下就知道啦，这就叫同类之间的心灵感应？毕竟我也是携带者。还有，你不要纠结你和她谁是谁的问题了，在我看来都一样。嗯，都是我妹妹。”  
说着他又揉了揉多洛丽丝的脑袋。  
多洛丽丝不耐烦地把他的手拍走：“你怎么回事？这么些年发生了什么？你怎么突然之间变成这样了？”  
“变成哪样？”  
“变成——就是——”多洛丽丝皱着眉头想了想，“粘人。”  
“大概因为我缺爱吧。老妈死了，老爸被人杀了，唯一的妹妹也被人拆了。雾状埃也被送走了。”  
“你是一个不合格的A.I.了。”  
沙利叶一脸震惊地看向多洛丽丝：“小丽丝，你不爱我了。”  
“你……你不要靠过来……”多洛丽丝惊恐地躲开，然后咳嗽了一下，换上一脸严肃的表情，“所以，你是怎么找到我的？还有，你怎么知道我活着？”  
“我吗？”沙利叶换了支腿翘二郎腿，“幻影旅团你知道吗？就是拆掉你的那伙人。”  
多洛丽丝觉得这个信息量有点大。  
“我跟他们其中的几个都比较熟。唉，领头的那个小孩子，黑头发黑眼睛，脑袋上有颗准星，叫库洛洛·鲁西鲁。你说这名字怪不怪？搞不好是他自己起的，非常中二了。”沙利叶咬了一口热狗，“总之呢，这个库洛洛说他在白老头的店里看到你了，就跟我打了个招呼。”  
“库洛洛？”多洛丽丝皱着眉头回想，想起来研究所里似乎是看到了这么一个小孩子，但是他来过白老头的店里吗？那个时候她还没有恢复多洛丽丝的记忆，所以说不定他的确来过……  
“然后呢？”  
“然后？然后我就问他说，这次怎么不拆啦？你猜他小子怎么说？他说没必要了，反正核心部件在他手里，据说他们那已经有人能破解了。”  
“哦，现在可火了，你该去网上看看，是目前唯一能通过图灵测试的A.I.呢。就叫多洛丽丝。”  
“那你呢？”  
“我？”沙利叶嗤笑了一声，“那种东西怎么能跟我相提并论？”


	49. Chapter 49

多洛丽丝将信将疑地看向沙利叶，随机自己打开手机搜索了起来，发现的确有一个叫“多洛丽丝”的人工智能系统，但是因为只有一个网页，所以仍有很多人质疑这个系统是有人在背后操作的，并不是真正的“人工智能”。  
这时沙利叶的手机又振了一下。他们谈话的这几分钟里，他的手机振动了不下二十次，多洛丽丝终于忍不住开口问了：“你在干什么？”  
“嗯？”沙利叶飞快地在手机上打字，头都没抬，“没什么。”  
绝对不是没什么。多洛丽丝想着，然后眯起了眼睛，看向沙利叶。她眼角余光注意到了一个人正在往他们这边走。  
“沙利叶，你在做什么？”多洛丽丝问，“你不能自己发消息吗？为什么要用那个比你低级那么多的机器。”  
沙利叶终于抬头看了她一眼，看起来似乎哭笑不得：“能那样互通消息的只有你和我，普通手机怎么可能？”  
“怎么不可能？”多洛丽丝反问道。  
“对啊，怎么不可能？”另一个声音插了进来，多洛丽丝抬眼一看，正是那个刚才朝他们这边走来的人，茶金色的短发，绿色的眼睛，大冬天的还穿着背心和练功裤，正饶有兴致地盯着她看。  
“你来晚了。”沙利叶挑了挑眉毛对着那人说，“侠客。”  
侠客无辜地摇了摇自己手里小恶魔形状的手机：“我问了你那么多次，你都不发定位给我，我只能自己找，迟到了还怪我咯？”  
“我来介绍一下。”沙利叶对多洛丽丝说，“他是侠客，幻影旅团的成员，你刚才看到的那个智能系统就是他做的。”  
自从刚才侠客在往他们这边走的时候她就觉得奇怪，但说不上来是为什么，现在她才忽然发现，原来是因为侠客的目光几乎死死地黏在她身上。  
“幻影旅团……”  
藏蓝色头发和金色眼睛的画面又出现在了她的脑海里。  
“哎呀，终于见到本尊了。”侠客说，很开心的样子，“沙利叶什么都不跟我透露，也不让我拿他做研究，你们的系统写得可真好，我该叫你什么？多丽？像多利羊那样？丽丽？丝丝？”  
“请叫我多洛丽丝。”  
“真冷淡呀。”  
“你会习惯的。”沙利叶说。  
“但她不是已经不是机器了吗？”侠客脸上的表情没有变，他终于扭头过去看向了沙利叶，多洛丽丝隐约感觉到了某种不对劲，这个叫侠客的人——  
“现在坐在这里的算什么呢？她大脑里存着多洛丽丝的关键数据吗？唔，我可以拆开来看看吗？”  
——根本没把他们当成“人”来看。  
沙利叶也露出了阴森的笑容：“想拆的话，你可以试试看。”  
“哎呀，可怕。”侠客说，“这和你之前说的可不一样。好可惜啊，之前飞坦拆的那次我不在，要是在的话我肯定能把重要的部分都留下来。”  
沙利叶脸上的表情阴晴不定，他笑了一下，没有说话，但多洛丽丝忽然感觉他似乎有话想对她说。  
“沙利叶？”  
黑发青年看了她一眼，用手揉了揉她的头发：“没什么。”  
多洛丽丝一手拍掉了他的手：“现在后悔已经晚了。”她扭头看向侠客：“你也是。”  
“什么？”  
“我不是她。你们在我身上也找不到她的影子。”  
沙利叶表情复杂地看着多洛丽丝。  
“这个现在还不好说呀。”侠客笑嘻嘻地回了一句，然后他突然想起了什么事似的，“对了，你们不饿吗？我还没吃午饭呢。”

 

她说那句话的时候其实自己心里也没底。  
她和多洛丽丝到底是什么关系呢？为什么她会拥有那份记忆？如果说她们不是同一人物，那么，为什么她能如此鲜明地感受到她的感受？  
按理说，多洛丽丝的记忆是储存在磁盘里的，如果她能切身地感受到那份记忆的厚重，那她真的是人类吗？她其实并非人类——有没有这样的可能呢？就像一开始，那个“多洛丽丝”也从未怀疑过自己的身份一样。毕竟，她现在也只是依据已有的记忆在推测自己的身份。况且很多时候属于“多洛丽丝”的记忆在她脑海里还是朦朦胧胧的一团。  
简直就像是电视里面演的“前世”的记忆一样。  
如果让侠客或者沙利叶来检查一下是不是就能确定了？  
——不行。  
绝对不能这么做。  
他们绝对会做手脚的，而且谁知道这两个人会不会说真话？多洛丽丝本能地觉得这个叫侠客的人也不太可信。但是也许她能从他们手里拿到什么关键信息，沙利叶不是说库洛洛留下了多洛丽丝的核心数据吗？那个数据现在在哪里？  
“哦，说起来，”沙利叶托着腮，看着多洛丽丝和侠客吃饭，“今年好像金的儿子也去参加猎人考试了呢，哎呀，时间过得可真快。”  
多洛丽丝的耳朵敏锐地捕捉到了关键词，她死死地盯住沙利叶。  
“嗯？谁？金？是金·富力士吗？沙利叶，我都不知道你还认识他，听说是世界五强的念能力者？”侠客边嚼边说。  
侠客的发言似乎唤醒了沙利叶的一些不太美好的回忆，他的脸色黑了一下，然后又马上笑了起来：“反正我是打不过。”  
“你？”侠客吃惊了一下，或者是假装吃惊了一下，“那的确挺厉害的。和飞坦比呢？”  
“不好说。”沙利叶夸张地叹了一口气，“飞坦那个能力，对上他不太占优势。”  
侠客若有所思地点点头。“懂了。是前期爆发型的？嗯，如果对上你也占优势的话，灵活应变。虽然前期爆发力强，但长期战也不可小觑。的确很厉害。但是，对上操作系的会比较苦手吧？或者团长那样的。”  
多洛丽丝看着侠客。这是她第一次真正注意到这个人，之前她只是隐约觉得这个人的态度有些危险和不可信，此时却发现他也不是个省油的锅。  
不好对付啊，这个人，从几句话信息里就能分析出这么多。  
多洛丽丝有些头疼，如果她想从侠客这里得到核心数据的话看来是要费上一番功夫了。  
“你说什么就是什么吧，”沙利叶耸了耸肩，“不过，不知道他儿子怎么样呢……”  
多洛丽丝又看了一眼沙利叶，发现他正用若有所思的目光看着她。  
这又是什么意思？  
为什么他每次提到小杰都要看她一眼？而且，这应该不是她的错觉，他为什么总是提起小杰？  
侠客也注意到了这点，他本来还有些困惑，但随即一脸恍然大悟。  
“说起来，金·富力士当年的女朋友，好像就是你？那他的儿子，岂不就是——”  
“不是。”多洛丽丝黑着脸说。  
“噫？”侠客这下真的吃了一惊，对面沙利叶已经开始憋不住笑了，“不是你的儿子吗？他今年参加考试，按理说怀上他的时候应该正好就是……哦。”  
“正好就是多洛丽丝被你们拆掉之后不久。”多洛丽丝继续黑着脸说。  
“这个瓜我不吃。”侠客赶忙摆了摆手，“唉，你们继续聊啊，我走了。对了，小丽丝，你要是想找飞坦报仇，我给你他的地址啊。”  
“不必了。”多洛丽丝一脸不愉快。  
“那也欢迎你随时找我来玩。”侠客笑了笑，摆了摆手里的小恶魔手机，“我把手机号留在你的通讯录里了，有事没事都欢迎联系。”  
什么时候？！  
多洛丽丝赶忙掏出手机，打开通讯录，果然看到联系列表里多出来了一个叫侠客的人，名字后面还跟了一个笑脸符号。  
沙利叶一脸看好戏的表情看着他俩。  
“不是你儿子，你还那么上心，金知道了一定很欣慰。”沙利叶说。  
“……”多洛丽丝恨不得把叉子叉到他脸上去，等等，她要是拿「大天使的呼吸」给他治疗一发，把不死病治好，是不是就能一劳永逸地解决这个问题了？不对，那好像只对真人管用，沙利叶这个情况还不好说。  
总可以试试吧？  
就在多洛丽丝快要向自己的内心屈服的瞬间，沙利叶开口了：“你不好奇孩子的母亲是谁吗？”  
“好奇。”多洛丽丝几乎是脱口而出。  
“哈哈哈哈。”沙利叶说，“不告诉你。”  
金也没回她的短信，沙利叶也不说，这到底是怎么一回事？！


	50. Chapter 50

侠客回到他暂时居住的地方，发现飞坦还在霸着他的电视打游戏，不由得叹了一口气。  
“人呢？”飞坦头都没抬，双手还黏在手柄上，语气不善地问道，“别告诉我你没得手。”  
侠客又叹了一口气。  
“我也没办法呀。沙利叶在旁边盯着，我一直没机会下手。我已经努力了，她也没有要过来的打算。”他走到飞坦旁边一屁股坐下，芬克斯拿着刚从冰箱里取出来的饮料走了出来，嫌弃地看着侠客：“你坐了我的位置。”  
拜托，这是他家好不好？为什么你们个个都跟大爷似的？侠客感到一阵头疼。  
“反正追踪器也安上了，联系方式也有了，以后要找到她也不难嘛。还有，飞坦，你之前不是说对她已经不感兴趣了吗？怎么这下又非要我把人带过来……”  
“哼。”飞坦手上没停下来，又砍死了一个巨人。  
“这个游戏叫什么来着？”芬克斯喝了一口饮料，然后做了个鬼脸，“呸。侠客你这什么垃圾饮料。”  
“黄瓜味矿泉水，好喝吗？我之前看到觉得有趣就拿回来了。”  
芬克斯把瓶子扔回到侠客身上，被侠客敏捷地一手抓住。“要喝你自己喝。”  
“《旺达与巨像》。”飞坦说。  
“啊？”芬克斯皱了皱眉。  
“你之前问的，游戏的名字。”飞坦的声音听起来不太开心。  
侠客又想叹气了，但他憋住了这种冲动。他站起来把位子让给芬克斯，芬克斯拿起了另一只手柄。“喂，飞坦，你换个游戏。”  
“要换你自己换。”飞坦看都没看他一眼，却斜眼看了一下侠客，嘲笑道，“那么弱的一个人都带不回来，你退步了。”  
侠客很难过，他好心帮忙（虽然有自己好奇的成分在吧），还要应付沙利叶（虽然他有故意放水吧），最后却落得这么个下场，自己家的电视用不了（虽然他也不用），饮料还被人喝了（虽然他肯定不会喝），他这是做了什么孽呀？  
然后他回到自己房间，打开了追踪仪器，光点闪烁的位置，正好在萨巴市。

多洛丽丝和沙利叶道别之前，沙利叶给她留了新的联系方式，让她有什么事尽管来找他。多洛丽丝对此人的居心表示怀疑，但还是点了点头答应了。于是多洛丽丝从多雷港离开，前往距离此地最近的城市——萨巴市。  
这座城市看起来颇为繁华，道路两旁有不少特色建筑物，大多是尖顶的。她打算先找个地方歇一会儿，考虑一下接下来要去哪。  
走着走着，她到了一条名叫鄂氏街的街道，这条街上似乎大多是办公楼，几乎没有可以休息的餐厅或者咖啡厅，她觉得有点口渴（这倒是一种新鲜体验，她以前从来不会觉得这么渴），找了半天才找到一家小餐馆，于是打算进去要一杯橙汁。  
店老板是个头上裹着头巾的大叔，她刚要开口，站在她旁边一起进来的大叔就开口了，说要牛排定食，温火慢烤，她还没来得及点自己的饮料就被服务员跟大叔一起带到了餐馆后方的包间，她刚想说这其中一定有误会，服务员就满脸笑容地把门给关上了。  
这家店也太奇怪了吧？多洛丽丝走到门口，手刚放到把柄上，房间就开始飞速下降了。  
她旁边的大叔（她在心里检讨了一下自己，也许人家年龄比她小），她旁边的这位男士，一脸严肃地站在那里，好像没觉得有什么不对劲。  
但是她还是很渴。  
这间包间看起来充当了一下电梯，下降停止之后，门自动打开了，豆面人跑过来给他们一人发了一个号码牌，这个阵势她不是没见过。  
不是吧？这样都能歪打正着到考试会场？多洛丽丝心里诧异不已，这些年协会都在干什么？怎么弄出这么小儿科的东西来糊弄人呢？  
她低头看着自己手上写着77的号码牌，发了一会儿呆，她有点想不起来上次她拿到的号码牌是几号了，那都是二十年前的事情了，居然已经过去那么久了吗？  
她旁边拿到76号的那位沉默寡言的男士自己找了个角落坐下，她正想追上豆面人去把号码牌还给他，却被另一个大叔——呃——男士，拦下了。  
万幸的是，这位先生手里拿着一罐饮料，她对此心存感激，她想到，记得她那一届的时候就没有考生这么好心，看来人们的素质还是在随着社会的发展增加的。  
“嗨！”他开朗地打了个招呼，“我叫东巴，你是新面孔吧？”  
多洛丽丝本想礼貌地回复一下，听到这个名字的时候却愣在了那里。东巴？是那个东巴吗？等等，他不是二十年前就来参加猎人考试了吗？什么？怎么回事？  
仔细一看，的确能从他身上看到当初那个年轻人的影子……  
这是怎么一回事？！  
多洛丽丝有点混乱了。  
与此同时，东巴定睛一看，也乱了阵脚，连拿饮料的手都开始抖了，他吞了口口水，告诉自己这不可能，怎么可能是她呢？当年她参加猎人考试的时候看起来才十一岁左右，怎么可能现在看起来才十五六岁呢？而且，她不是通过猎人考试了吗？！镇定一点，对，肯定不可能是她……  
“你好……”多洛丽丝努力让自己笑了一下，也许不太自然，因为东巴的脸色看起来也不是很好看，“东巴，呃，你，呃，还在考试吗？”  
“多…多洛丽丝？”东巴不可置信地出声，尾音还带上了一丝颤抖。  
“好——好久不见。”多洛丽丝感觉自己已经丧失了处理这个现场的能力，她出现了一种人们会称之为“尴尬”的感觉。  
“哈哈……哈哈……”东巴干笑了几声，递出去的饮料眼看着就要收回来了。多洛丽丝一看这架势不对，她肯定说错话了，于是连忙说道：“放心吧，你这次一定能考过的。我来这里是个误会，我不是来考试的，我就是想买杯水喝。”说着伸手去拿东巴手上的那罐饮料。  
“啊不！不行！”东巴连忙把饮料收了回去。  
多洛丽丝有点吃惊，她连忙反省自己又做错了什么，然后突然恍然大悟：“啊！抱歉，你是协会派来秘密监考的吗？是啊，不可能那么多年都考不过的。”  
“哈哈……哈哈……”东巴只能接着干笑。  
“但是，奇怪……你看起来好像没有……的样子。”多洛丽丝喃喃自语道。  
东巴趁着她还在纳闷的时候赶紧钻回了人群里，他可不想惹上这位祖宗。  
多洛丽丝现在又渴又沮丧，东巴走了，饮料也没了，她想去找豆面人，却发现完全不见踪影，也许只有等到下一位考生过来她才能找到他了。  
她叹了一口气，认命似的打开手机，当她看到来信的时候，瞪大了眼睛。  
有三封未读短信，一条是沙利叶的，一条是侠客发来的，还有一条——  
发信人写的是金·富力士。


	51. Chapter 51

多洛丽丝犹豫了一下，首先点开了沙利叶的短信。  
「你要多小心那个叫侠客的。」  
她挑了挑眉毛，有些意外这种话居然从沙利叶口中说了出来，然后点开回复，打了句“知道了”。说实话，沙利叶不说她也知道侠客多半是个危险人物。  
然后她点开了侠客的短信。  
「今天好不容易见到本尊(*^▽^*) 都没来得及好好聊聊（哭）改天你有时间一定要来找我呀^_^」  
不得不承认，这一条结合前一条使用，多洛丽丝险些笑了出来。她点开回复，斟酌了一下，然后打道：“好，有时间再找你。”希望到那时她已经有一个完整的计划了。  
最后，终于轮到了金的短信，她的手指停顿了一下，还是把那条未读点开了。  
「你来找我，我就告诉你。」  
她盯着这句话看了半天，然后才继续读下去。  
「对了，他们都以为你死了，协会取消了你的执照。所以，考试加油。」  
多洛丽丝的面部肌肉抽搐了一下，她突然有点想打死金·富力士（事后她纳闷地想到，当时为什么会有这种冲动？），她甚至已经懒得去想金为什么会知道她在考试会场了。过了一会儿，她才反应过来，下面还有一句，于是把短信向下拉。  
「还有，欢迎回来。」

欢迎回来。  
就这么简单的四个字，她盯着看了很久。  
直到手机发出了嘎嘣的一声，她才反应过来，原来她捏得太紧，不小心把手机给捏坏了。  
好的，现在她钱也花得差不多了，执照也被吊销了，手机也坏了，看来只能老老实实参加考试了。只是，她为什么有种不甘心的感觉？  
看来她也不用去找豆面人了，还是乖乖等着考试开始吧。  
多洛丽丝没有发现，她刚才在读短信的时候周身的念压有些不稳，回过神来才注意到她周围半径一米都已经变成了真空，一个人都没有。  
旁边一个装扮成小丑的人正看着她，一只手里拿着扑克牌掩住嘴，吃吃地笑着，多洛丽丝觉得这个人有点莫名其妙，但也没多想，她把手机的尸体收回了衣服口袋里，坐在地上开始发呆。  
手头什么事都没有，真的很无聊。  
以前在白老头的店里很少有闲下来的时间，和茉莉在一起的时候也总是要么在看电视，要么就是在听茉莉对她讲话，要么在写作业，仔细想想，这么些年来竟然没有一刻是真正闲下来的。  
更久以前的时候，她会和沙利叶在家门口的草地上玩捉迷藏，罗伯特则捧着一本书坐在树荫底下看着他们两个……  
等等。  
她皱起眉。这个记忆是从哪里来的……？为什么……她觉得好像……这份记忆总是重复出现在她的脑海里？这明明不是罗伯特写进程序里的记忆。那么，是这具身体的记忆吗？如果是的话，又为什么会出现在“那个”她的脑海里？  
但是……却又那么真实……  
她低头看向自己的手，一瞬间好像出现了错觉，仿佛这双手抚上了一条白皙却虚弱的胳膊，然后……是的，那双胳膊的主人……死了。  
那是她的母亲。  
杀死她的不是罗伯特·福特，而是多洛丽丝·福特。是多洛丽丝的能力在最后夺走了她的生命，虽然在那之前她就已经不能被称为“活着”了。  
但非要说的话，她不是也一样吗？同样是不死病的患者，她却活了下来。

“你还好吗？”  
突然出现的关切的声让她回过了神，只见一双大大的黑色眼睛担忧地看着她，她一瞬间还以为看到了金，反应了一阵子才认出眼睛的主人是谁。  
多洛丽丝这才终于清醒过来，用袖子揉了一把脸，然后对小杰说：“嗯，我没事。”  
“没有人欺负你吧？”雷欧力插嘴道。  
多洛丽丝笑了一下：“没有。”  
小杰看起来也放心了不少，他突然想起来一样，“啊”了一声，然后指着多洛丽丝：“你为什么会在考试会场？”  
酷拉皮卡：“从刚才开始我就很在意这个问题了……”  
多洛丽丝一时之间也不知道该如何解释，她认真思考了片刻，然后答道：“嗯，一开始是走错场地了，然后不小心把手机捏坏了，身上也没钱了，就打算考一考。”  
酷拉皮卡和雷欧力脑袋上都挂起了汗珠——这个人之前是这种人设来着吗？  
然后他们好像又对她说了几句话，多洛丽丝心不在焉地应着，她之前的口渴问题还没解决，此时变得更严重了。  
突然考试场地响起了惨叫声，原来是一个考生的胳膊被切掉了，那个扮成小丑的考生还在说什么“撞到别人要道歉”，一瞬间大家的注意力都被转移到了那边。  
多洛丽丝想着要不要帮那名考生治疗一下，然后又想到，这种程度的伤应该问题不大，等会儿协会应该会有人来帮他急救。而且撞到人不道歉的确有错在先，那就等考完回来再帮他治疗吧。她留意了一下考生的号码牌，58号，然后记在了心上。  
就在雷欧力嘟囔着“为什么这种人还能来参加考试啊”的时候，多洛丽丝又敏锐地发现了东巴，而且，他手里拿着的不是一罐——而是四罐饮料，都给了一个银发少年。  
她下意识地咽了一口口水，发现自己的口腔已经干燥到连口水都没有了，看着那四罐饮料更是眼馋无比。  
“抱歉，我先离开一下。”她说着，起身走向东巴。“那个，东巴……”鉴于之前不太愉快的接触，她有些迟疑地开口，“请问，你的饮料——还有吗？”  
银发少年此时正好喝完最后一罐饮料，撇了一眼多洛丽丝。然后夸张地说：“哇！真好喝！”  
东巴本来就被突然出现的多洛丽丝惊到了，此时又被银发少年震惊了。  
银发少年笑了一下问东巴：“担心吗？”但是说话间眼睛又朝多洛丽丝看了一眼。  
“你不用担心，”他接着说，“因为我训练有素，你是毒不死我的。”然后一手把空饮料罐丢在地上，潇洒离场。  
“毒？”多洛丽丝眨了眨眼，看着东巴。  
“哈哈……哈哈……”东巴继续干笑。他真的不知道还能再说什么。  
但是她真的很渴啊。她甚至觉得再不喝水就要渴死了。  
“那个，东巴，饮料还有——”  
“铃铃铃铃铃铃铃——！”  
一阵铃声响起，考官出现了，东巴松了一口气，赶忙钻回人群中。今年的新人都不简单啊，他想着，然后露出一个笑容，不过，这样才有意思。但是那个西索和那个多洛丽丝，真的是请有多远滚多远！  
多洛丽丝很难过，到头来她还是没有喝的，但是考试开始了，她只能跟上。  
考官说第一次试验就是跟着他到二次会场，多洛丽丝更沮丧了，为什么现在的猎人考试都变得这么像过家家了呢？这到底是谁的主意？奇多吗？不像啊——  
就在她百无聊赖地跟着考官跑的时候，注意到了从队伍后方传来的聊天声。听起来像是小杰他们，她有点好奇他们在聊什么，但又觉得她这样去介入似乎不太好。想了想，她还是继续按部就班地跟着跑了。突然，旁边一个光头的考生开始逮着人聊天。“嗨！我叫半藏，是个忍者！”然后他周围的人都开始避开他，直到只剩下多洛丽丝一个。  
“你是第一次参加猎人考试吗？”  
“嗯。”多洛丽丝渴得要命，什么都不想说。  
“我也是！你叫什么名字？是干什么的？我是个忍者！”  
“……”多洛丽丝并不想说话，但看起来似乎她不说话也无妨，这个叫半藏的忍者其实只要自己能说话就行了，于是她就闭嘴听着。  
跑了大概有四五个小时之后，开始出现掉队的人。然后不知不觉中小杰和奇犽也来到了队伍前端，小杰看到多洛丽丝的时候笑着和她打了个招呼。  
多洛丽丝点头示意。  
“喂，这个人你认识吗？”  
“嗯？认识啊！她认识我爸爸，叫多洛丽丝。”  
“诶——”奇犽拖着长音说，“喂，你认识东巴吗？”  
多洛丽丝真的很不想说话，于是点了点头。  
“那还你不知道他的饮料下毒了吗？”  
多洛丽丝摇了摇头。  
奇犽一脸莫名其妙地看着小杰：“她怎么了，哑巴了？”  
小杰也一脸困惑：“唉？没有啊。她可能只是不想说话吧。”  
“切，装什么装。”奇犽撇了撇嘴。  
多洛丽丝看了他一眼，这个银发的小朋友让她想起了一个人，但她觉得这个小朋友比那个人没礼貌多了。  
向上的台阶终于迎来了曙光，多洛丽丝脑中唯一的想法就是——  
她到底什么时候才能喝到水？


	52. Chapter 52

失美乐湿地，又名诈骗师之巢。  
居住在此地的生物大多狡猾，会不择手段地捕食猎物，而其中多数又以欺骗为捕猎手段，形成了一套如同欺诈之网的生态系统。  
多洛丽丝听着考官的讲解，突然想起了一个人——弗兰克·阿巴戈内尔，这个人在她认识的人里也是最能配得上欺诈大师这个称号的，不知道他现在过得怎么样了？

湿地的丛林深处，一个人正蹲在树枝上，默默地观察着那群考生。他一会儿眯眼，一会儿挤眉，一会儿又掏出手机看看（他费了老大劲才把这个小玩意找出来），然后又皱眉。  
“真是罕见啊，”另一个穿着条纹西服三件套的金发男子说，语气微妙地有些轻浮，叫人听了感觉有些难受，却又说不上来为什么。“金先生居然会来亲自监考，果然是因为他也在吗？”  
“啊？”金嘴里叼着的草根又换了一边，不耐烦地应道。  
“唉？难道不是因为您的儿子来考试了吗？”帕里斯通一副惊讶不已的神情，金用脚趾头想都知道这家伙是装的。  
“哦，他啊。”金顺便看了一眼小杰的方向，嗯，看起来还挺精神的。  
然后他的目光又转向了那个人。  
她怎么还没回短信？  
金又看了一眼自己的手机，未读短信和未接电话都堆积成山了。按理说，他是最没资格说这种话的人，但他对此毫无自觉。  
奇怪，他想道，她不是这种人啊？就算是对讨厌的人她也不会毫不理睬，到底出了什么事？还有，金搔了搔下巴上的胡渣，她这一脸戾气又是怎么回事？  
“喔——”帕里斯通顺着金的目光看去，“难道金先生在意的人是她？”  
“你少打主意啊。”金不耐烦地说，又看了一眼手机。还是没有回复。难道是信号不好？于是他又看了一眼自己的信号，不对啊，满格的啊。  
帕里斯通眼神晦暗地看向多洛丽丝的方向，然后对着金露出了一个黏腻的笑容，但是金光顾着看多洛丽丝了，没看到。  
“金先生，如果这么在意的话，为什么不直接去找她呢？”  
“……要是能去的话早就去了啊。”金小声嘟囔着，暗暗心烦，现在这种时候突然蹦出来说“哈哈！我在这儿！猜不到吧？”才是真的讨打吧？虽然他倒也不怕她打他，但万一她又跑了可怎么办？（此人不是没有过类似的前科）而且，他又烦躁地看了一眼手机，虽然是他的私心——但是，这次得是她来找他才行。  
万一她不来呢？  
金越想越觉得这种可能性不是没有，也许就是因为这样她才不回他的短信，甚至这么长时间里连试都没试过联系他一次。也许她已经不想和他扯上关系了。  
但如果是这样，她又为什么要去鲸鱼岛？  
啊啊，真是烦死了！  
“金先生？你要去哪？”帕里斯通问。  
“去散散心。”金消失在了丛林的迷雾间，他没有看到，帕里斯通脸上的表情变得更加晦暗不明了。  
“那么，你到底是谁呢……”帕里斯通盯着多洛丽丝的方向，若有所思地想到。然后他注意到了考生间发生的事，笑了起来。金先生错过了这么一场好戏，还真是有点可惜呢。

 

雾越来越浓了。  
即便多洛丽丝只想着喝水这件事，也注意到了后面西索身上隐约散发出来的杀气。她稍稍提高了警惕，这种杀气不是一般人会有的——而是——对——和流星街的那些人一样。散发出这种气息的人，是真的会杀人的。  
这时奇犽突然开口了：“小杰，我们去前面吧。”  
小杰看了看奇犽。  
“不能让考官走出视线。”  
“嗯。”  
“而且，要尽量远离西索。”奇犽接着说，“那家伙又要动手杀人了。我猜他会趁浓雾大开杀戒。”  
“你想问我为什么会知道？”奇犽笑了起来，“因为我和他是同类。”  
“可是你们一点也不像啊？”小杰说。  
多洛丽丝在旁边听到了他们的谈话，她心里默默想道，的确不像。  
小杰和奇犽还在继续谈话，这时后面传出了考生的惨叫，其中似乎还夹杂了雷欧力的声音。小杰二话没说就折回去狂奔。  
“喂，小杰——”奇犽表情复杂地喊了他一声，但最后音量渐渐减小，直到变得几不可闻，然后他又看向多洛丽丝，“……你也要追过去吗？”  
多洛丽丝突然觉得这个银发少年其实是个很好的孩子。她冲他点了点头，笑了一下：“放心吧，我会带他回来的。”然后就追了上去。

多洛丽丝赶到的时候，发现小杰正被西索卡着脖子提起来，她顿时觉得一阵头脑发热，在意识到之前身体就冲了上去。她的攻击目标是西索的右手：如果他用右手来防御，就不得不放开小杰，如果他用左手来防御，她会直接攻击他的右腿，如果他拿小杰来挡住她的攻击——  
多洛丽丝的眼神暗了一下。  
那么她会杀了他。  
西索早就注意到了她的到来，他开心地笑了起来，对小杰耳旁说了句什么，就放开了他，转而正面迎上了多洛丽丝。多洛丽丝的攻击被他用右臂挡下了，随后两人又交手了十几下，多洛丽丝和他拉开了距离，停在小杰旁边。  
“呵呵呵呵……”西索舔了舔嘴唇，“不要放松警惕哦。”  
！！  
多洛丽丝突然感到自己右臂上有一阵拉力，将她拉向西索的拳头，她本想用左半边身体挡下攻击，却惊异地发现左手也被拉住了，然后结结实实地挨了一拳。  
一阵钻心的疼痛袭上多洛丽丝的腹部。她忍不住呕吐了一下。  
“多洛丽丝！”一旁的小杰眼看着就要冲上来了，多洛丽丝突然大喊了一声：“不要过来！！”  
“酷拉皮卡，你带着小杰和雷欧力先走！”  
酷拉皮卡拉住小杰，咬牙看了她一眼，又看了看西索。   
西索笑着：“真的没问题吗？你……这样下去，可是会死的哦。”  
接着，他又将被打飞的多洛丽丝拉扯过来，拳头上聚集的念力散发出了恐怖的威压。  
多洛丽丝垂下头，弓起身子，脸庞被发丝遮盖了起来，在她被西索拉住，即将撞上那只拳头的一瞬间，露出了一个浅浅的笑容。  
一道寒光闪过。  
西索眯了眯眼，多洛丽丝没有撞上他的拳头，而是借着惯性，落到了他的背后。  
「伸缩自如的爱」——被斩断了。  
她手中有一把闪着寒光的匕首。  
西索看起来更开心了。“有趣……那个东西，能斩断我的念吗？……啊啊。这届考试真是太棒了……”

 

“你这个能力，多半是特质系的。”夕阳照在流星街延绵起伏的垃圾山上，多洛丽丝刚刚在白老头的店外用「大天使的呼吸」救活了一个人，那个人却又立刻被白老头杀死了。  
“你不能随便用这个能力。”他说，“来给我看看你的「练」。”  
多洛丽丝不解地看着他，但还是照做了。  
“特质系的，没错。”白老头用手碰了碰说，然后把手放进嘴里尝了一下，“特质系偏向具现化系，你往这方面思考一下吧，你如果要在这里活下去，就还要有个别的能力。”

 

多洛丽丝没有理会西索的废话，拿着手中的刀袭了上去。  
西索笑了：“可惜，在斩断他人念力的同时，也会斩断自己的，不是吗？”

 

“可以斩断念能力的刀吗？有趣。的确像你会想出来的能力。斩断的即是念能力，也就只对拥有念力的人适用。只与强者战斗吗？但是你这样的性格……也许会吃亏啊。”  
白老头看着多洛丽丝手上的那把刀。  
“用得好的话，的确能有所突破。”他说，“但是你这个能力本身就是一把双刃剑，具体怎么克服这个缺点，就看你自己了。”

 

西索抓住了多洛丽丝拿着刀的右手。她周身只有右手因为拿着那把刀所以处于「绝」的状态，在被西索握住的一瞬间，骨骼发出了碎裂的声音。  
疼！  
她的手被捏碎了。那把刀也落在了地上。然后在落地的一瞬间消失了。  
小杰挣脱了酷拉皮卡的钳制，朝西索奔去。  
西索忽然瞪大了眼睛。  
多洛丽丝用左手抽出了插在西索身体中的匕首。  
“但是，我不止有一把啊。”  
她说道，强忍着手骨碎裂的疼痛露出了一个笑容。  
“啊啊——啊啊……”西索的状态看起来越来越不对劲，他的眼睛甚至开始变成金色，他极力抑制住自己的念压，小杰被他的念压压得动弹不得，愤怒的眼睛死死地盯着他。  
不行啊……现在还不行……现在还不行……但是……  
“真的是……太美味了……”西索放开多洛丽丝的手，用手捂住了自己的脸，肩膀不住地颤抖。过了好一会儿，才平复了下来。  
“嗯……你们，合格了。”  
他说着捡起了昏迷在地上的雷欧力，然后转身离开。  
临走之前，西索的眼神飘向了丛林深处，对着那个方向露出了一个笑容。

“哎呀，看起来我还是赶紧离开比较好。”帕里斯通说着露出了苦恼的笑容，“不然某人可就要来找打架了。”  
“不过——”他将目光投往多洛丽丝的方向，眯起了眼。  
那个女孩……


	53. Chapter 53

多洛丽丝实在搞不清楚这个叫西索的人到底是怎么一回事。  
前一秒他们还在战斗，眼看着情势就要开始焦灼，他却突然笑了起来，说他们几个都合格了，还问小杰自己一个人能不能找得到会场。  
她和酷拉皮卡跟着小杰前往二次考试的会场（小杰的狗鼻子，她想到，大概是遗传的金），路上他们还就西索的诡异行径进行了一番探讨，酷拉皮卡时不时地用欲言又止的眼光看向她。他多半是想问念力的事情，但最终还是没有开口。  
“现在想起来……”小杰边跑边说，“那时候的感觉很奇怪，面前的人一个个倒下，西索……一步步向我走来，那种强大的压迫感，让我动都不能动一下，而且，如果真的要和他战斗的话，我多半会死吧……”  
多洛丽丝从后面盯着小杰，她有一种预感，他接下来要说的话——  
“可是，另一方面，怎么说好呢……在面临可能死掉的危险时，我却觉得有点忐忑不安的——”  
期待。  
她心里响起的声音和小杰的声音重合了。在那个瞬间，小杰的背影看起来就像许多年前的金一样，让她有一种时光错位的感觉。  
“而且，”小杰接着说，他现在跑到了和多洛丽丝并列的地方，抬头看着她，表情严肃，嘴角却不自知地微微上扬，那双眼睛里闪烁的兴奋的光芒竟然有一点像刚才的西索，“刚才多洛丽丝你和西索对峙的时候，也有那种压迫感——”  
“停。”多洛丽丝感觉自己的冷汗都出来了，她忽然间发现这个孩子可能会很危险，无论是对他自己还是他身边的人，但他也很有可能做出常人无法做到的事情。“现在还不是时候。”  
“唉？”  
“到了。”多洛丽丝看着前面渐渐出现的大队人影说道，“二次考试会场。”

第二次考试的会场位于比斯坎森林公园，小杰和酷拉皮卡到达后就立刻去找雷欧力了，多洛丽丝没有跟着过去。她站在一旁远远地看着他们，想到曾几何时她也有过这样的伙伴。但奈留被她亲手杀害，后来失去了记忆。而一起做贪婪之岛的同伴，她也没有真正和他们有过更深一步的情谊。直到现在，会来主动找她的也只有沙利叶。  
会变成现在这样也算是她自作自受吧，多洛丽丝默默地接受了自己做人很失败的设定。不知道茉莉现在怎么样了？她留下的那个手机她用了吗？不知道她有没有打电话来找她，毕竟手机坏了，她什么消息也查不了。  
这时多洛丽丝才想起来她应该尽快买个新手机。  
多洛丽丝任凭自己的思绪飞向远处，一边走进森林里找猪。考试的内容是烤全猪，她在心里摇了摇头，这届猎人考试实在是太简单了。走着走着，她找到了一条小河，本来都快被她习惯性遗忘的口渴感再度回归，她立马捧起水痛快地喝了几口。感觉好多了。  
她临时用快速愈合处理了一下被西索捏坏的手，但碰到别的东西还是会感觉刺痛。自从在流星街“复活”以来，她就发现自己的各种感官都像被放大了好几倍一样。她将这种令人不适的体验归为“切换成人类身体”的后遗症，真不知道他们人类是怎么习惯这些感觉的，饥饿也好，疼痛也好，实在太容易让人分心了。  
等等，不对，她现在不也是人类的一员了吗？这么长时间过去了她还是会偶尔出现自己不是人类的错觉。虽然这种感觉是不是错觉还有待证实。  
她忽然感觉到身后有人，警惕地回头之后发现西索就站在一棵树后面，笑眯眯地向她走来。  
“水滴到衣服上了呢。”西索一边朝她走来，一边说。  
多洛丽丝没有低头看自己，而是盯着西索，她当然知道，刚才喝水喝得很急，溅了不少到衣服上，但状况更糟糕的衣服她又不是没穿过，在流星街的时候她还穿过破抹布呢。  
“哦呀。手，已经好了吗？”西索注意到了她的右手，似乎有点惊讶，但马上又开心地笑了起来，“抱歉呢，刚才我有点兴奋，不小心用力过猛了~”  
“没关系。一会儿就好了。”多洛丽丝有些莫名地看着他，突然发现这个人虽然杀人如麻，却好像还挺有礼貌的，不过她想了想，还是加上了一句，“但是你不要伤害小杰。”  
“放心吧❤，我什么都不会做的哟。”  
“那就好。”她点了点头。  
“不过——”西索走到她跟前，细长的眼睛盯着她，慢慢地说道，“如果我要是对他做了什么，你会怎么样呢？”  
多洛丽丝眼睛都没眨一下，只是理所应当一般地轻轻带过了一句：“我不会让这种事情发生的。”  
“呵呵呵……”  
多洛丽丝再次莫名其妙地看向西索，这个人她真的琢磨不透，但目前看起来他似乎的确没有要伤害小杰的意向，所以她决定把这整个人都先搁置不管了。“我去抓猪了，”她说，“不然待会儿考试来不及了。”  
“祝你考试顺利哟。”西索拿着一张扑克牌，坐在河边的石头上笑着说

不出所料，二次考试七十名考生全部合格了。听到这个消息的瞬间，多洛丽丝又忍不住在心里摇头。这届考官真的没问题吗？还是说，最近猎人协会紧缺人手，急需扩招？虽然猎人考试本身只是查核、筛选适合成为猎人的人，并不是要一味地难为大家，或者说一定要找到天才吧……不过，的确，如果你不是天才，也不太可能成为猎人。  
猎人考试终归还是要考察考生的心性，手握众多资源和强大力量的人必定要有相应的品性，所以协会才会给每个考生安排一个跟随考官，观察考生在考试中的表现。  
多洛丽丝突然想到，随从监考的考官里会不会有她认识的人？比如达鲁，或者奇多？不过似乎这种职位协会每年都有一批专门的人来担任，不知道今年是不是也是这样。  
二次考试还没有结束，一个叫门琪的考官站了出来，宣布了考试的内容——寿司。  
多洛丽丝并没有集中精力听考官的发言，她站在其中一个厨师台前，想问问旁边的人考试题目是什么，奈何旁边的考生一脸戒备地看着她，什么都没说。  
这下糟了，她想，不会她刚刚感慨了今年考试简单就要在被第二场考试刷下去了吧？金要是知道了估计会笑话她一辈子吧？不行不行，这可不行。别的都无所谓，只有这一点她无论如何都不希望发生的。  
于是她去找到了小杰、酷拉皮卡和雷欧力，从他们那里得知了考试题目。听罢后她看了看厨师台上的材料、工具，还有门琪桌子上的餐具，点了点头说：“原来如此。”  
“你知道寿司是什么吗？”小杰问。  
多洛丽丝点了点头：“知道。”  
“唉唉！？”雷欧力凑了过来，“是什么？”  
“我不能说。”多洛丽丝抱歉地笑了笑，“考官应该是想考察考生的推理能力，通过已有的线索推测出食物的大致种类和样式，这样的话，很有可能做出来正确的握寿司就算合格。我如果直接说出来就算作弊了。”  
“喂喂，酷拉皮卡，她怎么比你还死板啊！”  
“抱歉，你说什么？”  
“唉——”小杰撇了撇嘴，“可是你已经知道是什么了，就不算作弊吗？”  
“知识也是实力的一种。”多洛丽丝说，然后又想了想，觉得她这么说好像的确有点找打，“嗯，不过伙伴之间的确是要互相帮助，为了谢谢你们告诉我题目，我也提供一个提示吧。台面上提供的所有厨具都是有用的，握寿司不光需要‘握’功，还需要刀工。”她示意了一下桌子上三把不同的菜刀。  
酷拉皮卡也说了他记得文献上提到过寿司是把新鲜的鱼和米饭结合在一起的料理。  
多洛丽丝点了点头，说的确是这样。  
然后雷欧力的一声大叫就让全场考生都知道了寿司需要用新鲜的鱼。  
多洛丽丝默默地想，也许她应该直接告诉他们怎么做才对……  
但是金肯定不会高兴的。如果她直接把答案告诉小杰的话。  
而且他们大概也不会愿意的吧——  
事实证明只是她想多了，那个叫半藏的忍者公布了寿司的做法之后大家都争先抢后地做了起来，于是她也终于开始动手做寿司。这是她自有记忆以来第一次自己动手做吃的，结果毫不意外地被门琪宣布了“难吃”。  
她沮丧地回到自己的操作台，盯着自己捏的寿司发愁，她试了十几次都没成功，看来她是逃不掉被金嘲笑的命运了。此时她的思绪已经开始飘向远方，想着待会儿被淘汰之后该去哪买手机。距离比砍斯森林公园最近的城市也有一段距离，不知道她能不能申请跟协会搭个便车。  
就在这时，门琪宣布了：

“第二次测试下半场的料理测试……无人合格！”


	54. Chapter 54

就在多洛丽丝以为他们就要这样集体滚回老家了的时候，考生之一和门琪起了争执，西索又混在后面飕飕地放冷气，搞得整个情况很僵。  
至少在她看来，猎人考试因为是全权交由考官负责，所以出现这种情况也是无可厚非，虽然考生到第二关就被全体刷下去是有点惨，但也不是没发生过类似的事情。多洛丽丝内心其实是稍稍松了一口气的，她终于发现猎人考试毕竟还是当年的那个猎人考试。  
可谁知就在这个时候，天空上飘过了一艘协会的飞艇，然后从飞艇上跳下来了一个穿木屐的老人家。多洛丽丝几乎是目瞪口呆地看着尼特罗介入门琪决定的考试结果，然后让她重新拟了题目。无论如何，这届猎人考试真的是开了她的眼界。至少……嗯，尼特罗看上去变化不大。  
“哦呀？”尼特罗从飞艇上下来之后眼尖地在人群里发现了多洛丽丝，他捋了捋胡子，心情大好，因为他发现这个小姑娘还是十年如一日的可爱。她看着他的样子就好像完全无法相信协会会长会来介入考试一样，甚至让他有种跑一趟值了的感觉。  
多洛丽丝的目光和尼特罗对上了，尼特罗冲她眨了眨眼睛。  
看来他也认出她来了。  
直到通过第二次测试上了飞艇，多洛丽丝还有点没缓过来，她总觉得事情进展得实在是太顺利了，顺利得都有些不真实了。但她还是在飞艇上找到了尼特罗，或者说，是尼特罗找到了她，  
“你是叫多洛丽丝，对吧？”老人家呵呵笑了笑说。多洛丽丝点点头，她其实有很多问题想问他，但突然见到了却又不知道该怎么开口、从哪开口。比如当年的研究所到底发生了什么事情，还有到底是谁杀害了罗伯特·福特。  
还有那之后……金发生了什么事。怎么就弄了一个儿子出来。  
但最后她问出口的却是：“会长……我的猎人证可以补办一个吗？”  
“吼吼吼，”尼特罗高兴地笑了起来，眼睛都眯成了一条缝，他显然被这个问题娱乐到了，“小姑娘，你还记得猎人十条吗？”  
多洛丽丝头上滴下了一滴汗：“嗯，记得。”  
“猎人证丢失或损毁的情况，”尼特罗一脸严肃地说，“视为丧失猎人资格。”  
“嗯。”她点了点头，“我知道了。”  
“不过呢——”尼特罗突然转而说道，“你待会儿陪老夫玩个游戏，要是赢了，老夫倒不是不会考虑直接让你合格呢。”

所以她现在才会和小杰奇犽站在同一间屋子里，要从尼特罗手里抢一只球。  
多洛丽丝看了看尼特罗，他举着一只球，单脚着地，乐呵呵的。然后又看了看小杰，这孩子明显跃跃欲试。最后她看了看不太熟的奇犽，是那个把东巴的饮料全都喝掉的小孩（她可没忘），他也扫了她一眼，没多说什么，然后提议要第一个上。  
奇犽用出了肢曲。  
虽然在考试中，多洛丽丝的确有那么一两个瞬间把这个银色头发的少年和另一个她认识的银头发联系在了一起，却怎么也没想到，他居然真的有可能是那个暗杀家族的人。  
揍敌客家……如果她没记错的话，不明物现在应该被沙利叶留在了那里。奇犽知道这件事吗？说实话，她觉得自己应该抽空去看看情况……毕竟那可是曾经有可能毁灭世界的危险之源。也算是她的老朋友了。  
小杰显然也为奇犽的这个技能折服了，但明显关注点和多洛丽丝不太一样，他和尼特罗聊着聊着突然一跃而起，抓住了尼特罗一瞬间的松懈想要从上方打破局面，这种天生流氓一样的做派看得多洛丽丝一愣一愣的，让她不得不想起了金。  
金，你的儿子，和你一样卑鄙，不，可能比你还有这方面的天赋，欣慰吧。  
但是他错估了天花板的高度，一头撞上了墙。  
多洛丽丝觉得自己额头上又挂了一滴汗，旁边奇犽可惜地喊道难得老头一时大意了，小杰吐了吐舌头。  
然后她才发现三个人的目光都集中在了她身上。  
“唉？我？”她指了指自己。  
“呵呵呵，”尼特罗用一只手指转起了球，“小姑娘你不来玩吗？不来玩的话我可直接取消你的考试资格了哦。”  
这个老爷子的心怎么这么黑！  
多洛丽丝一时风中凌乱，猎人协会的会长原来是这种人设的吗？  
“我玩。”她整理好了情绪，深吸了一口气说，然后缓缓走上前去。  
该怎么把球抢到手呢？她想了想，虽说攻击手段不限，但攻击尼特罗显然是没什么好处可言，单凭体能素质，她肯定比不过会长。她突然想到如果是要抢西索手里的球估计会比较困难，毕竟那家伙肯定会把球用念黏住。  
“怎么，不来抢吗？”尼特罗顶着旋转的球抛了抛。  
“会长，”她为难地笑了笑，恳求的目光看向他，“一定要这样吗？”  
“嗯？”尼特罗挑了挑眉毛，这个小姑娘，莫非在跟他撒娇？他的眉毛又抖了抖，不好，他好像还挺吃这一套的。罗伯特的这个闺女了不得啊。  
“说好的抢到了球就能直接合格，不抢就丧失资格的，”尼特罗清了清嗓子，“老夫可不能食言呀。”  
“好吧。”多洛丽丝叹了口气，看来她是无论如何都躲不过了，于是刷地一下消失在了三人的眼前。  
“唉？不见了？”小杰惊讶地说。  
奇犽的表情也变得愈发谨慎，他之前居然完全没有发现这个人有这样的实力。他眼尖地捕捉到了一丝动作，然后说：“在左边。”  
果然，多洛丽丝迅速移动到了尼特罗拿着球的左手处，就要碰到球的时候尼特罗把球向上一抛，多洛丽丝嘴角弯了弯，尼特罗突然察觉不对，然后就看见她的另一只手上拿着的是她之前一直穿在身上的斗篷。她要用斗篷把球兜住！她料到了他要把球向上抛！  
眼看着球就要隔着斗篷落入多洛丽丝的手中，尼特罗反身一脚踢向球，多洛丽丝见此立刻把斗篷往尼特罗头上一罩，蹬着地板就向飞出去的球奔去，却在即将到手的一瞬间脚突然动不了了，整个人哐一下摔到了地上，球被尼特罗拿走了。  
她回头看了眼，自己的斗篷被当成绳子一样把脚给缠在了一起。  
“呃……”多洛丽丝头上挂起了一滴汗。  
“好险好险，”尼特罗笑着抛了抛球，“呵呵呵，三个一起上也可以，这样下去可没完没了……。”

于是他们就一起上了。  
多洛丽丝索性就把斗篷扔在了地上，小杰有几次差点就要抢到球了，奈何尼特罗的速度根本不是他们能追上的，多洛丽丝自觉是可以拦下尼特罗的，但她又不想动用自己的能力，场面就这样僵持着。  
终于，奇犽举起手：“啊啊，不玩了，我认输。”  
“为什么？还有时间啊。刚才只差一点了。”小杰满头是汗、气喘吁吁地说。  
“那个老爷子只用了左手和右脚，这样下去一年都抢不到。”  
“被你发现啦？”尼特罗说，“我还以为隐藏得很好呢！”  
多洛丽丝松了一口气，终于有个台阶下了：“会长，我也想休息了。”  
尼特罗不太满意地看了她一眼：“你只是不想玩了而已吧，唉，算了算了，老夫我也不强迫你跟着一起玩，”要是被金那小子知道了……尼特罗在心里想了想，嗯，还是别让他知道的好。  
“走吧！小杰。”奇犽说。  
“啊！我想再试试。”小杰指了指尼特罗的方向。  
奇犽有些不可置信，但最后还是把小杰留在了那里和尼特罗玩，耸了耸肩和多洛丽丝一起离开了。  
“喂，”在走廊的时候奇犽突然说，“你刚才明明能抢到球，为什么不去抢。”  
多洛丽丝有些意外地看了眼奇犽。  
“别以为我没发现。最后小杰把球踢出去的时候你是完全能追得上的。”  
“嗯，会长比起和我玩，更想和你们玩这个游戏吧。”她说，“我觉得他只是想看我为难的样子才叫我来一起玩的。”  
主要是因为有小杰，她默默地想到，尼特罗也太坏了，简直跟沙利叶半斤八两。一个两个的都只想着拿她开心。还有奇犽……  
“奇犽。”她突然说，停了下来，蹲下然后两手放在他的肩上，“会长只是开个玩笑，你不要太在意。”  
“啊？你说什么啊？”  
“杀气，漏出来了。”  
“……”  
“你感受不到他的强大只是因为他已经超出了那个阈值，尼特罗会长即使是现在，也算得上是世界上数一数二的强者。”  
“你想说什么？”  
多洛丽丝看着少年别扭的样子，突然觉得他有点可爱。“你以后也许会变得比他还强，但不是现在。所以，不用太在意。”  
“手拿开啦！”奇犽不耐烦地拍走了多洛丽丝的手。  
多洛丽丝收回了手，站了起来：“你也去休息一会儿吧，晚安。”


	55. Chapter 55

飞艇到达目的地的时候大约是上午九点半，考生们被带到了一个圆柱形塔的塔顶，多洛丽丝一下子就认出来了这是金曾经来抢过人的地方，贪婪之岛有不少职业NPC都是从陷阱塔里“请”出来的。  
顿时她就感到了一阵无语，看来韦伯是跟金学坏了，开始利用塔里的犯人充当免费劳动力帮着设计考试，这样真的没问题吗？  
然后她就听到了豆面人说，考试内容是在七十二小时内，活着到达塔底。  
多洛丽丝看了看小杰，发现他和奇犽、雷欧力，还有酷拉皮卡在一起，小杰看起来精神不错，看来飞艇比预计时间晚了两个半小时到达还是有用的。她颇为欣慰地笑了笑，然后便对上了奇犽敏锐的目光。  
一行人里只有奇犽注意到了她在看他们，她冲奇犽微微点了点头，他就好像没看见似的转过头去不再看她。  
于是她也不再盯着那边看，转过头来寻找机关。  
陷阱塔的塔顶是否有机关这一点她虽然不太确定，但刚才她的确看见有考生通过暗门下去了。找到暗门之后她犹豫了一下要不要和小杰他们说一下，不过转念一想，他们有奇犽还有酷拉皮卡，这种事情应该不是问题。  
多洛丽丝进入暗道之后，面对着她的就是一个白色的提示牌，看到上面的字之后她挑了挑眉毛，有点意外猎人考试居然还会出现这种内容。提示牌底下有一块腕表。她犹豫了一下，还是把腕表拿起来带上了。  
提示牌上面的字写得是——智慧与知识之路。  
很明显，她要通过回答门上提出的问题来打开通往下面一层的门，而第一扇门的问题就是是否要开门。  
她点了是。  
紧接着出现了一条走廊，走廊上有三扇门，多洛丽丝看了看门上的标语。

左门：此门通向塔底。  
中间：左右门一真一假。  
右门：此门不通向塔底。

上方还附有一块标识牌说：中间的门没有说谎，只有一扇门是正确的道路。

多洛丽丝叹了口气，然后选择了中间的那扇门。  
如果右门说谎，则意味着左右两门都通向塔底，排除；如果左门说谎，中间和右侧都为真，则左右两门都不通向塔底，所以中间是正确的。  
一路上多洛丽丝遇到了各种各样的问题，既有问历史的，也有问地理的，甚至还有数学，但更多的还是像一开始的那种逻辑题。多洛丽丝不得不感慨，还好茉莉让她去读书了，不然有些题目她真的答不上来，完全不在她的专业知识范围内，比如艺术和文学常识……  
就这样走了一个多小时，她开始有点不耐烦了。  
所以在下一道门打开的时候，她有些意外地看见里面坐着一个人。  
那个人的双手被拷住，披着有些褴褛的斗篷，脸藏在兜帽的阴影之中。门打开的一瞬间，他手上的手铐打开了，屋子四周的火把亮了起来。舞动的火焰照亮了四壁，也照亮了整间屋子的结构。这时多洛丽丝才发现，这间屋子竟然只有两端有地面，中间是空洞的一片，而出去的门则在另一侧。森森冷风从地下灌出，吹得她的头发乱飞。然后她发现两端各有一个竖着的电子屏幕，上面显示着棋盘一样的东西。  
好吧，她大概知道这是要干什么了。  
“没想到我出的那些题居然只拖住了你一个小时左右，”那个人说，多洛丽丝忽然觉得这个声音似乎有点耳熟，直到她听到了下面一句话，“该说不愧是我教出来的孩子吗？唉，但是你这么多年，怎么都不带变样子的？”  
那个人用双手摘下了兜帽，隔岸对着多洛丽丝露出了无奈的笑容。  
她瞪大了眼睛。那个人，分明是弗兰克·阿巴戈内尔！

监控室里，韦伯正在一个一个地看考生的表现，这次通过二次试验的考生比较多，总共有四十二人，所以他也没法一口气全都看全。即使是分成小屏看也需要来回切换几组才能看全，这会儿他的画面正好切到了多洛丽丝，他挑了挑眉，这个考生选了个挺难的路，没想到这么快就下到弗兰克的房间了。  
他刚想再拿几片薯片吃，突然两个他完全没想到的人闯进了监控室。  
“金？！你怎么来了？”  
金瞥了眼屏幕，眼皮跳了一下。  
“嗯？还有帕里斯通？发生了什么事吗？”  
“没什么。”金说。  
没什么你过来干什么？韦伯心里吐槽道。他的另外两个同事有一个已然目瞪口呆，另一个也好不到哪去。  
“好啊，”韦伯刚刚顿住的手又伸进薯片袋里拿了一片，放进嘴里，嚼得嘎嘣响，“金，你既然来了，我正好省得去找你了。你的贪婪岛运营多少年了？当初说好的劳务费，你是不是该支付了？我的人在你那里有些可早就已经刑满了，但他们都说你没发过工资。”  
“……”金突然觉得他好像不应该来。  
帕里斯通在一旁乐得特别开心。  
“原来金先生也是会拖欠员工工资的。”他煞有其事地说。  
“呃，这事不归我管。”他突然想到他好像的确忘记提醒文森特支付刑满犯人工资的事情了，这个不重要，不重要。  
帕里斯通眯了眯眼睛，然后看向了屏幕：“我没记错的话，这位就是那个有名的诈骗犯吧？两年前自投罗网的那个。”

他怎么会在这里？  
这是多洛丽丝第一个想到的问题。显然弗兰克也料到了她会抱有这种疑问，他两手一摊，耸了耸肩膀：“没办法，后来变得有点不好玩了，那天圣诞夜，我脑子又不是很清醒，想着监狱里也许还有人做个伴，就报警了。”  
弗兰克看起来的确老了许多，他的鬓角已经出现了灰发，脸上也多了不少皱纹。  
“报警？”  
“嗯，算是吧？我给了他们一点提示，提示了我所在的地方。”他哈哈笑了一声。  
多洛丽丝忽然觉得有点头疼。  
“后来真进来了，我才发现，唉，监狱真不是什么好地方。我也真是待够了。”  
“你被判了多少年？”  
“唔，一百七十年吧。我是两年前被抓进来的，那时候我还不信《监狱风云》里播的那些桥段，不过艺术果然还是来源于生活啊……”  
“……”  
“所以，嗯，这次考试也算是个好机会，理论上我能拖住你越久，就能减刑越长时间，话说回来，你不是已经是职业猎人了吗？啊，还是说，你是多洛丽丝的孩子？居然都这么大了啊，别告诉我你爸爸是金·富力士。”  
“不是。”  
弗兰克松了一口气：“啊那就好，那就好。嗯？不对，不是他的话，你爸爸又是谁？”  
“罗伯特·福特。”她说，“我是多洛丽丝——嗯，但又不完全是你认识的那个人，这件事说来话长。”  
“我有的是时间，你慢慢讲。”  
多洛丽丝盯着弗兰克看了一会儿，然后微微笑了一下。  
“等出去了，我们都有大把的时间。”她说，手指敲着电子屏的边框，上面的棋子还一步未动，“你刚才是不是说，已经待够了？”


	56. Chapter 56

首先注意到了有什么不对劲的是金和帕里斯通，韦伯当时背对着屏幕所以没看到，有那么一瞬间，所有的屏幕都闪烁了一下，就像是电子信号不良一样。  
但这立刻让金想到了什么，显然，帕里斯通也注意到了，金转过头去看他的时候，发现帕里斯通的笑脸正好迎上了他的视线。  
“金先生，你看到刚刚那一下了吗？”帕里斯通意味深长地看着金，半眯着的眼睛弯出笑意，一看就在打什么坏主意。  
“啊，只是电流问题吧。”金说道。  
“真的吗？”帕里斯通探究的目光从金身上移到屏幕上，又从屏幕上移到韦伯身上，“韦伯先生，能否麻烦你把画面再调到刚才那个考生？”  
金突然感到了头疼，怎么说呢，这下可有点难办了。

多洛丽丝正在和弗兰克下棋。  
显然，这一关的设计是五局三胜，每胜出一局，从边缘伸出的桥梁就会长处来一节。看来弗兰克为了拖延时间的确是费了不少心思的，不过很快他就可以不用纠结这个问题了。  
多洛丽丝一只手在屏幕上操作着自己的棋子，另一只手在暗处，飞快地在屏幕上分出的另一半上面移动着，她已经黑进了陷阱塔的内部操作系统。  
“我已经把咱们这里的监控音频关掉了。”她走了一步棋，平静地跟弗兰克说，弗兰克露出了一脸苦笑。  
“多洛丽丝，你不用这么做的。”  
“不是你说不想继续坐牢的吗？”她眨了眨眼，看了看对面的弗兰克，手上的动作依然没有停下来，“本来我是打算和你在这里待到72小时快结束的时候，帮你减刑，但谁知道他们居然提供了电子设备，这么好的机会怎么能放过呢？”  
“你会被发现的。如果只有我逃出去了的话。”  
“我把你手铐上的操作系统关闭了，这样我出去之后你就可以逃走，详细路线图就显示在你的屏幕上，你趁现在记下来，这条路直接通往陷阱塔的外部。平时算是他们运输食物和垃圾的后门，除却早中晚的饭点和下午五点的垃圾清理，都没有人走，你可以伺机逃跑。”  
弗兰克虽然穿着囚服，人也比当年老了不少，但那种懒洋洋的气质却还是始终如一，只不过这时他却站直了身板，认真地看着多洛丽丝。  
“谢谢你。”  
多洛丽丝停下了手上的动作。  
“算起来，这是你第三次救我了，但我好像一直没能帮上你的忙。”他说，声音里突然多了些许苍老的感觉，陷阱塔的房间里风呼呼地从地下灌进来，吹得四壁的火把不停地闪烁。“那年在流星街发生的事情，我听说了。虽然不知道你是怎么活下来，又是为什么还能和当年保持同样的外貌，但我很开心你还活着。真的，能再见到你，就已经很好了。”  
多洛丽丝的指尖颤抖了一下，又接着开始在屏幕上飞速操作。  
弗兰克笑了。  
“出去之后，我在巴托奇亚共和国等你。你的手机号还和原来一样吗？”  
多洛丽丝终于抬起脸看向了他，她有些吃惊，也有些迷茫，她本以为他会不乐意像这样越狱，这句话显然有些出乎意料。  
“哈哈，旧友的好意，我怎么能不接受？更何况我的确待够了，这里的饭简直难吃死了。”  
多洛丽丝也笑了：“那我们出去吃顿好的。”  
“好。”  
随着屏幕上的系统提示一路飘绿，通往塔外的那条路被顺利打通，多洛丽丝也移动了自己的最后一步棋：“将军。”  
三胜达成，她走到弗兰克旁边。  
“说起来，我的手机坏了…要联系可能比较困难。”  
“这个好解决，”弗兰克说，“你拿到手机后，往这个号码上发地址和时间，我们到时候见。”

后半段路程要轻松不少，都是些比较传统的机关暗器，中间倒是有个迷宫让她花了点时间。她不由得思考为什么一个监狱里还要建迷宫，怎么想都不太能有效利用空间。不过想到这座塔里估计百分之八十都是机关，真正关押的犯人可能还不到百分之十，她就觉得也无所谓了。  
很快她就到了塔底，而塔底的房间什么都没有——既没有坐的地方也没有水和食物，她突然觉得有些后悔。早知道这样还不如多跟弗兰克聊聊天呢……  
本来她以为到达底层的考生可以先去旅馆休息休息，洗个澡吃个饭什么的，现在这么看简直是太不划算了。协会就不能稍微人性化一点吗？  
大概过了一个多小时系统才通报了第二个考生的到达，她有些好奇地看过去，发现出来的是西索。  
西索看到她似乎有些意外，对上眼神后冲她笑了一下，然后，出乎她意料的是，他居然朝她这边走来了。  
“要玩牌吗？❤”他说，手上还拿着几张染血的扑克牌。  
多洛丽丝看了看他，又看了看他手上的牌。  
“玩什么？我会的扑克游戏不多。”  
西索周身环绕着一种有些焦躁的气场，不知道他在塔里遇到了什么事？  
“不开心吗？”多洛丽丝接着问。  
“嗯？♣”西索显然有些意外她问出了这样一个问题，“没有哟，多谢关心~❤是呢……抽鬼牌怎么样？”  
多洛丽丝点了点头：“没问题，不过两个人玩这个不好玩吧？”  
“就是打发打发时间~”  
“好。”  
“不过——”西索突然凑得很近，多洛丽丝闻到了他身上丝丝的血腥味，显然，他刚才在塔里杀了人。“输了的人要接受惩罚哦。”  
“没问题。”

于是她开始和西索玩起了牌。  
第一局她输了。  
输了的人要接受惩罚，于是多洛丽丝做出洗耳恭听的样子，等着西索说话。  
“是呢，那你就亲我一下吧~”西索吃吃笑了一下说。  
这时已经有几个其他考生下来了，坐在墙根休养生息，他们听到西索这句话之后都震惊了。  
多洛丽丝眨了眨眼。“亲哪里？”  
“随你喜欢~”  
多洛丽丝看了看西索的手，上面还沾着干涸的血迹，脸上虽然都是粉，但反正比不知道是谁的血要好，于是她站起来走到西索旁边，亲了一下他的脸。  
“这样可以吗？”  
西索似乎笑得更开心了：“可以哟。”  
于是多洛丽丝又坐回对面去开始玩第二局扑克。  
但是站在屏幕那头看着这一幕的金·富力士内心就没有那么平静了，他看到多洛丽丝亲了那个变态，脸色刷地一下就黑了，转身就要往门外冲，却被帕里斯通拦下了。  
“金先生，你要去哪？”  
“谁都不要拦着我！”金嘴里都快喷出火来了，“我要去杀了那个家伙！”听说这个家伙第一次考试的时候还捏碎了多洛丽丝的手？好的，他一定要让他也碎上一碎。

第二局多洛丽丝赢了。  
西索看着她，摊开了双手：“我随你处置~”  
“唔。”多洛丽丝想了想，“你的手机能借我用下吗？”  
西索似乎没想到她会提出这种要求，眨了眨眼，然后掏出手机抛了过去。多洛丽丝接住了。“多谢。”她说，然后打开，发了一条短信，之后把发信记录删掉。  
猜猜她在短信记录里都看到了谁。  
多洛丽丝把手机还给西索，捡起扑克牌。  
“再来一局吧。”她淡淡地说，“我突然有几个问题想问你。”  
“好~”


	57. Chapter 57

显然，西索手机里收到了一堆来自侠客的短信，甚至还有问她的状况的，似乎是因为她没回短信。  
多洛丽丝实在很好奇西索和侠客到底是怎么认识的。  
“嗯？算是牌友吧~”这是西索的回答。  
多洛丽丝危险地眯了眯眼睛，这个家伙居然在玩惩罚游戏的时候打马虎眼，这种行为可不容放纵。玩游戏不认真还怎么玩？  
“好吧。我就暂且当你说的是真的。”  
“比起这个，”西索指尖玩着一张扑克牌，扑克牌不停地在他右手的指尖翻动，看得人眼花缭乱，“我倒是更好奇，你是怎么认识他的呢。”  
多洛丽丝扬了扬眉毛，挑衅般地看着西索，她现在对这个人玩游戏的态度十分不满意。  
“等你赢了我再说吧。”

随着时间的推移，考生一个接一个地走进等候厅，每进来一个人就会首先注意到一个令人不得不在意的可怕景象——那个考试一开始就杀了不少人、还攻击了考官的44号，还有一个——是谁来着的77号——相对而坐，剑拔弩张。那个77号，脸上涂着惨白的油彩，两坨可怕的鲜红色红晕边界分明地涂在左右脸上，一边一个，还不对称，浅灰色的头发像赛亚人一样冲天而起，浑身是汗，喘着粗气；而44号呢，脸上的妆花得不成样子，头发被编成了在热带地区才能捡到的那种趴在头皮上的麻花辫，乍一看似乎比77号的状态好上不少，既没有出汗也没有喘息，但仔细一看，才会发现他脸上的表情也不怎么好看，握着扑克牌的手甚至绷起了青筋。  
集塔喇苦从刚到休息厅就在围观西索的这场小游戏，而现在这个游戏的发展走向真是越来越有趣了，他下颌的钉子都不住发出了“咔哒咔哒”的声音以示愉快。  
“呵呵……”多洛丽丝额头上低下了一滴汗，这滴汗滑过她脸上白色的油彩，还没完全干透的油彩被汗溶解，于是她脸上多出了一道肉色的沟壑，灰白色的汗低落在地面上，也滴落在了她手中拿着的牌上，“是我赢了。”  
西索突然有一种不祥的预感。  
“西索，”多洛丽丝幽幽地笑了起来，“不知道你有没有吃过自己的鼻屎。”  
西索的眼角微微抽动，不祥的预感成真了。围观的人越来越多，许多人在听到多洛丽丝那句话之后都是倒吸一了口冷气，甚至还有几个幸灾乐祸的（伊路显然就是其中一个），于是他眯起狭长的眼睛，笑了起来，然后用人类能想到的最优雅色气的姿态，吃掉了自己的鼻屎。  
众人内心都为之一震：他妈的，我们刚才看了个啥？！  
被帕里斯通和理伯拦在了监控室的金也目瞪口呆地看着后续的展开，他是万万没有想到多洛丽丝原来竟然是这样的一个人。不对，等等，好像类似的剧情之前也发生过？很久以前在探索鲁鲁卡遗迹之前，她是不是也玩了一个同样低俗又恶趣味的游戏？！  
帕里斯通反倒是越看越来劲，越来越兴致盎然，他甚至开始觉得这个小姑娘留给金先生一个人玩实在是太浪费了，于是他脸上的笑容也让人看着越发汗毛直立，越来越恶心。  
“又是我赢了。”多洛丽丝又笑了一下，扔掉了手里最后一张牌，“西索，请你——”  
众人在这时都屏住了呼吸。  
突然广播里传出了通报的声音：“考试时间还剩下三十秒。”  
小杰、奇犽、酷拉皮卡、雷欧力和东巴从塔里走了出来，他们前面那个刚刚下来就死在了地上的考生都被大家忽略了。  
多洛丽丝和西索都同时看向了他们那边，而围观这两人的世纪抽鬼牌之战的众人也自然而然地看向了他们五个人的方向。  
“时间到！”广播的声音再次响起，“第三次测试通过人数，二十五人！”  
最后走出陷阱塔的几个人中，小杰一时间没想好要不要跟多洛丽丝打招呼，仿佛现在这个场面并不在他的处理范围内。然而决策就在一瞬间，打招呼的时机一旦错失就很难再开口。雷欧力还没来得及庆祝通关就目瞪口呆地愣在了原地，一时间多洛丽丝和西索的形象都面临了崩塌，奇犽一脸嫌弃又惊讶地往后退了一步，酷拉皮卡则是脑上挂起了黑线和汗珠。  
“所以，我们到底错过了什么？”最终，酷拉皮卡喃喃自语道。

多洛丽丝因为和西索的扑克游戏一战成名，在去往下一次考试会场的路上众人都对她行注目礼并自动退开一段距离，除了少数几个考生，半藏看起来似乎一直跃跃欲试想找她不知道干嘛，反正也被她刻意避开了。  
这是多洛丽丝第一享受到成为有名人的那种甜蜜的痛苦，在此之前她一直行事低调，很少成为众人关注的焦点。这种时刻被人关注着的感觉让她仿佛觉得身上的汗毛有些刺痒，神经也高度紧张，实在很不适应。以至于下一场开始的时候，她作为第一个抽号码牌的人上前，甚至都没注意到站在理伯身后的那个笑得十分灿烂的金发西装男士。  
“77号考生，”理伯说，似乎有些憋不住笑，他咳嗽了一声，然后摆出了稍微严肃一些的表情，“你因为协助犯人越狱，触犯了法律，协会决定取消你的考试资格。”  
“什么？”多洛丽丝完全愣住了。  
同样愣住的还有围观了这一事件的其他考生，原来这个77号还干出了这种好事？！帮助犯人逃狱……为什么他们一点都不意外。  
还有几个人看戏看得很开心。  
“你说是协会决定的——”她的大脑开始飞速运转，“但是你们有什么理由怀疑是我？”  
“只有负责你那场考试的犯人逃走了。”金色头发的西装男终于开口了，说话声音和表情一样轻飘飘的，整张脸上只有眼睛在笑，“你的嫌疑是最大的。我们之后调看那段考试记录的时候，发现监控视频有一段是黑屏的呢。发生了这样的事情，我们也万分惋惜。”  
“那也可能是犯人早就计划逃跑了，而且，黑屏难道不是电路问题吗？协会没有证据就可以擅自决定取消考生的考试资格吗？”  
“所以希望你能配合我们的调查，如果发现没有问题的话，也欢迎你继续参加下一届猎人考试。”  
“如果我不配合呢？”  
这句话似乎正是帕里斯通想听到的，现在他整张脸都笑起来了，却不知道为什么让看到的人都感到背后一阵恶寒：“那样的话，我就会以副会长的名义强行将你带回协会，而且你还会被起诉妨碍公务哟。”  
“……好吧。”多洛丽丝说，她没想到协会居然会在没有证据的情况下强行终止考生的考试，“我跟你去。”

她没有想到的是，帕里斯通把她带回办公室之后就只是公事公办地问了她一些细节问题。她对越狱一事一概矢口否认，帕里斯通只是面带那个有些让人不舒服的笑容点头，然后安排人给做了笔录，填了几张表单就让她离开了。  
在那之前他还为此事造成的不便向她道歉，并告诫她下次不要让自己卷入如此容易造成误会的案件中。这让她有些搞不清楚这位副会长的目的到底是什么，态度有些过于敷衍了，敷衍到显得可疑。  
但更出乎意料的事情发生了。  
她离开帕里斯通的办公室后，转角闪过的那个身影，她绝对不会认错——  
是金！


	58. Chapter 58

你有没有过这种感觉？  
一直以来你心底里都有一件事，无论你怎么去忽略，把它压回心底——直到你真的以为你已经忘记了、不在乎了——它都仍在那里，在你的内心深处占有一席之地。  
有的时候你真的会完全忘记这件事。还有些时刻，你甚至能以一种前所未有的平和心态去回想、看待它。你以为自己痊愈了。但最终有一天，当它浮出水面的时候，就仿佛洪水决堤一般，再也收不住了。  
这时你才发现，原来这件事情一直都在，从未消失，也不会消失。  
这就是多洛丽丝看到走廊里那个背影时的感觉。  
她无法解释自己在那一刻时冲动的抉择，也无法解释为何一瞬间她脑海里就只剩下了一件事，更无法解释为什么她会产生上述的种种感受。  
她深知，“多洛丽丝”是喜欢、甚至爱慕金·富力士的，但自从从沙利叶赐予她的循环噩梦中醒来开始，她的心态就发生了变化。  
“多洛丽丝”知道，无论是否是写定的程序，她对金的这种感情都会导致不可预估的恶果。如果金死了，而金总有一天会死，她就会像疯了一样毁灭目之所及的一切，而且没有人可以阻止她。  
所以她做了两个致命性的决定，第一是将可能导致世界毁灭的自己“去威胁化”。她答应沙利叶将“不明物”和雾状埃从体内分离，不仅仅是因为怕这种力量落到研究所的手里，更是害怕自己会用这力量做出什么。  
但其实她心底里想的“去威胁化”却不只是这些。  
第二，则是在那之前，放任自己对金·富力士的情感。  
这是一种可怕的放任，她甚至已经不再在乎金的想法，而是一味地满足、沉浸于近乎执着的“单恋”之中。她甚至是不希望金对她的感情有所回应的。她只想在一切结束之前满足自己的内心。  
这是一种极其不负责任的做法。至少现在的多洛丽丝是这么想的。  
“她”和金的关系近乎病态，两者之间几乎没有沟通。“多洛丽丝”不会说，金也不会去追问（或者说，即使追问了也没有用）。甚至最后，“她”将自己的内心完全封闭了起来，连回想会让人感到不快。  
她生气，是因为没想到金居然对那个“多洛丽丝”薄情到了那种地步，也是因为他没能阻止她的自毁行为。

这些情感和记忆本都不属于她，她只是被动地接受了这些，也许是因为她们都被罗伯特命名为“多洛丽丝”，也许是因为别的什么……但为什么她此刻又会觉得心脏像是被什么揪住了一样难受呢？  
是“多洛丽丝”的灵魂在她的体内复活了吗？  
人工智能也有“灵魂”吗？  
还是因为她也对那份回忆中的金·富力士倾注了感情？  
当她的双脚不受控制地朝那个身影奔去的时候，大脑已经乱作一团。一步，两步，眼见着那个背影越来越近，越来越近——  
然后他转过了身。  
多洛丽丝觉得有些呼吸困难，不知道为什么眼眶也开始变酸，她强压下这些感觉，这才终于抬头去看对面的人。  
金似乎料到了她会追上来，所以一直在这里等着。他看上去变了不少，下巴上还有留起了胡渣，本来常常围在额头上的头巾变成了帽子，转过来的一瞬间脸色还有些臭，但在看到多洛丽丝的时候却缓和了不少。  
“哟，好久不见。”他说。  
紧闭的阀门先是出现了一丝裂痕，接着裂痕越来越大，水流透过坚硬的石墙喷发出来，然后忽然一下，门被冲倒了。  
如果要问她的话，她现在就是这种感觉。  
“……嗯。好久不见。”

他们找了一个屋子坐下来，金提议的，他说站在走廊上不方便，还说会被死老鼠听到。  
至于这个死老鼠指的是谁，多洛丽丝是之后才得知的。  
这里似乎是金在附近的住处，装修是原本就附带的，因为很少住在这里，所以几乎没有生活的气息，多洛丽丝坐在双人沙发上，手里捧着一杯金递过来的热茶。  
茶水的蒸汽熏着她的脸，让她觉得眼前的景色仿若梦境，她看着金自己也开了一瓶啤酒，拿过来在她旁边坐下。  
多洛丽丝冲他的方向努了努下巴：“为什么你喝这个，给我就是这个？”  
金撇了撇嘴：“未成年人不得饮酒。”  
“……”  
多洛丽丝像看外星生物一样看着金，仿佛他说了什么令人难以理解的话。  
“你现在的这个身体，我没记错的话才十五岁吧？”  
“十六岁多一点。”  
“都一样的。”  
多洛丽丝不知道该说什么才好，她看向金，金喝了一口冰镇啤酒。他在家里就穿了一件背心，喝酒的时候扬起了头，她能看到他的喉结上下滚动了几下，顿时觉得自己好像在干什么不该干的事情。  
犹豫了片刻，她开口：“你说让我来找你。”  
“嗯？啊，对。”金把啤酒瓶随手放在了沙发旁边的地上，多洛丽丝发现他随手丢东西这一点还和以前一样，“你找到我的话我就告诉你小杰的妈妈是谁，对吧？”  
多洛丽丝点了点头。  
“好啊，我告诉你吧，小杰的妈妈——”  
“等等。”多洛丽丝打断了他的话，“我不想知道了。”  
“什么？”金愣了一下。  
“我说，”多洛丽丝又重复了一次刚才说的话，“我不想知道了。”  
“为什么？”金的目光有些过于凌厉，多洛丽丝避开头，没有去看他。  
她之前的确想知道是谁，因为肯定不是那个“多洛丽丝”。她想知道那个人是谁，她觉得这样才对得起“多洛丽丝”留在她脑中的记忆。但是在见到金之后，她突然害怕了。  
她害怕知道是谁，也不想知道，她只想保持现状。  
“就是不想了。”  
金一脸吞了苍蝇的表情看着她，然后叹了一口气，摇了摇头。一只手伸了过来，犹豫了一下，从头顶转向了后背，像长辈一样拍了拍她的肩膀，然后起身离开了片刻。  
被金的手碰过的地方留下了些微温度，但她却觉得好像烧起来了一样，她为自己的这种感受而诧异。  
她不会是……（又）喜欢上金了吧？  
一瞬之间多洛丽丝有些哭笑不得，她记忆中的“多洛丽丝”似乎在嘲笑她此前一系列自以为是的想法。她本以为自己只是有些在意这个记忆中的人现在过得如何，却没发现这种在意早就掺杂了太多其他的东西，或者至少——在她不经意间把手机捏坏的瞬间就该察觉了。  
金回来的时候手里拿着什么东西，多洛丽丝接过来才发现那原来是一枚戒指，她愣了一下，有那么一瞬间她想歪了。  
“你参与制作的游戏，”金说着，把戒指放进她的手心，“里面一大部分功劳都归你，这个是你的。”  
贪婪之岛，她想起了这个名字，同时回想起来的还有其他的许多名字，甚至——甚至——那时“多洛丽丝”和金做的各种各样的事情，然后脸腾的一下就红了。  
“呃，嗯，谢谢……”  
她抬眼看了一下金，发现他正用那双要命的眼睛盯着她看，忽然间她觉得好像自己才是那个穿着背心短裤的人，马上扭过了头去。  
金意外地眨了眨眼，似乎有点不敢相信自己眼前的景象，那个多洛丽丝居然害羞了，白皙的脸上染上了淡淡的红晕，耳尖和脖颈处也出现了浅浅的桃红色，可爱得让人想咬上一口。他险些没有绷住维持了这么长时间的人设。  
说起来，这的确是他和“这个”她第一次见面。  
金有些感慨地想起了那段时间发生的事。那之后已经过去了十一年了，居然都这么久了。她要是知道了那些事会怎么想？  
“我……”多洛丽丝突然又开口，打断了金的思绪，“那个游戏也不能说是我做的，非要说的话，只是我的能力提供了一些额外的元素吧。真正付出了心血的是‘她’，不是我。”  
她为自己对金产生了那种冲动感到了些许愧疚和迷茫，愧疚是对她记忆里的那个多洛丽丝，迷茫是对她自己，这样真的是对的吗？

金夸张地叹了一口气：“没想到你居然在想这种事情。我还以为你够聪明，能想明白这是怎么一回事呢。明明你自己也是个猎人啊——动动你的脑子。”  
多洛丽丝听到这句话惊异地扭头瞪着金，忽然之间刚才的氛围尽失，一股无名之火窜上了头。  
“你什么意思？”她没好气地说。  
“我说你不该那么蠢的。哦，不对，你还真不是猎人了。你居然能被帕里斯通抓住把柄，的确是挺蠢的，看来我错怪你了。”而且还把弗兰克那个混蛋放跑了，这下又多了一个麻烦。  
“是不是你做的，你自己不知道吗？”金说，对上多洛丽丝愤怒的目光，“你们是不是同一个人，你自己没有数吗？还是说，你又想用这种方式逃避责任？”  
金也越说越激动，越说越逼近多洛丽丝，直到把她堵在了沙发的一角。  
多洛丽丝看着金眼中燃烧的火焰，忽然觉得自己的怒意被浇上了一盆冷水，她一时间手足无措，金靠得太紧了，近到她用慌乱的目光看向他，发现那双眼中背后也藏着怒意。  
“你当时做的那些事，那些决定——直到现在还想逃避吗？”  
多洛丽丝不敢对上金的眼神，她的目光四处游移不定，想要开口为自己辩解什么：“我——”  
但是她这句话没说完。  
因为她的嘴被堵住了。  
忽然间多洛丽丝觉得自己的心脏仿佛要跳出来了一样，呼吸不畅、体温升高，金的气息完全将她包裹了起来，他的一只手不知道什么时候扶在了她的后颈，让她只能仰着头迎接他的到来。口腔里的粘膜都像烧起来了一样融成了一团，金的进攻过于突然、急促，让她甚至没有时间反应，只能任由他为所欲为。这种感觉和她记忆中的完全不一样，她觉得大脑缺氧，口中泛起的口水来不及咽下，只能顺着脸颊滑落，滴在沙发上。也许是因为缺氧，她根本没法好好思考，只能凭本能一样发出被堵住的呜呜声，就在她觉得要撑不住了的时候，金离开了。  
多洛丽丝一时间摸不到头脑，她顶着朦朦胧胧的脑袋坐起来的时候发现金用手捂着脸坐在沙发的另一端，然后又懊恼地砸自己的腿。  
“金？你还好吗？”  
“不。我不好。”金闷声说道。  
“呃……”多洛丽丝的大脑还不是很清晰。  
“我差点侵犯了一个未成年人。”金说，“妈的，你为什么非要换一副这么年轻的身体？”  
“等等，这是我能控制的吗？”多洛丽丝终于反应了过来，一脸黑线地说，“而且原来你是会在意这种事情的人。”  
“我倒是不在意，但是你在意啊。”  
“什么？”多洛丽丝觉得金这么多年思维越来越跳跃了。  
“你不在意吗？那我可以吗？”  
“什么？”  
“侵犯你。”  
“当然不可以！”多洛丽丝义正严词地说。  
“你看。”  
“你——”和刚才不同意义上的，多洛丽丝觉得大脑缺氧，气的。“你要事先征求我的同意，就不叫侵犯了。”  
“那——”  
“不行。”多洛丽丝大脑恢复清醒之后，用一只手扶着额头。“不行，至少现在不行，你得让我想想。”她思考了一下，接着说，“你之前说的那些我还没理清楚。你的意思是我和她是一个人，只是我自己搞错了？”  
“差不多吧。”  
“是什么意思？”  
金抬起了头看她，多洛丽丝看到他的样子莫明地脸上又是一热。虽然和十一年前不一样了，但不得不说，现在的金看起来反倒比当时更多了些味道，而且刚才的那个吻也很好……哦，她在想什么糟糕的事情。  
金无奈地扬了扬眉毛，没有说话。  
多洛丽丝觉得在金的身边她根本没办法好好思考，于是抬起了一只手：“等等，你不用说了。我也有想要弄明白的事，还要去找会长问清楚，总之，小杰妈妈的事情就这么算了吧。你以后也不要再提了，等我想明白了再来找你，行吗？”  
金很想说不行，真的很想，他已经等了这么久了，而且谁知道她自己又要擅自做些什么决定？而且，最关键的是，谁知道沙利叶又要搞什么坏事？  
但是他已经等了这么久了，再等一等又如何呢？  
所以他回答说：“好。”


	59. Chapter 59

虽然刚才顺着气势，脱口而出了那样一番话，但其实多洛丽丝并不是很想去找尼特罗。  
现在想来，她的脑子还不是很清醒，只能找出这样的借口来暂时脱身。而此时此刻，金坐在沙发另一头的这个情形并无助于她冷静下来。  
金虽然答应了她的话，看起来却无意放她离开。此刻，他只是安静地坐在那里，用那种似乎能穿透人心的目光地盯着她看，好像早就看出了她适才的手足无措，又好像在等着看她接下来会怎么做。  
空气中的气氛似乎有些紧绷，这让多洛丽丝觉得有点不自在。  
不知为何，这份明明是她自己要求得来的主动权却显得有些沉重，压得她喘不过气来。她一时间忘记了语言、忘记了如何处事、只得呆坐在哪里，苦苦思索接下来该怎么办。  
照常理来说，她只要毫不介意地走出门去就好了，但金的存在就仿佛一团灼人的烈焰，明晃晃的戳在那里，让她不得不在意，不得不思考如何将这份不该存在的动摇和悸动压在心底，不暴露行踪。  
总的来说就是，她有种预感：如果现在开口声音多半会是颤抖的，如果现在起身腿也多半会是软的，而这对她刚才的宣言无异于公开处刑，脸打得啪啪响。  
奇怪……她以前明明不会有这种顾虑的。  
多洛丽丝刻意不去看金，但她甚至觉得有金在的那半边身体，好像温度都在攀升，明明他们两个之间隔着至少半米的空气，但显然于事无补。  
于是这份稍显紧绷的沉默继续延伸。  
多洛丽丝不知道自己现在的表现和表情如何，但在这种不断延伸和弥漫的沉默中，她隐隐觉得金是不是已经开始……不，是正在享受这种状况了，而这一认知又让她心里有些生气，生气的同时又有些羞愧，因为如果客观来看，这完全是她自己单方面造成的结果，而她其实只要站起来离开，一切就都结束了，这刑罚一样的沉默也不必继续延续。  
但她的身体就像长在了沙发上一样，一动都不能动。  
不知道是终于看不下去了，还是想给她找个台阶下，金站了起来：“所以，你要去找尼特罗吗？要我一起去吗？”  
多洛丽丝坐在沙发上，张了张嘴，一个字也没说出来。  
这实在太不像她了。  
“嗯……”她终于开了口，鬼使神差地，不知道是哪根筋搭错了，还是脑子抽风了，说了一句“好”。  
于是她面前出现了金伸过来的手。  
他这是要拉她站起来吗？  
多洛丽丝对着金的手开始皱眉。他的手看起来比当年多了些岁月的痕迹，显得更稳重了，但金显然是个跟稳重完全不着边的人。而且他这么做，莫非真的把她当成什么都干不成的小孩子了吗？他忘记自己十六岁的时候都干了些什么好事吗？  
直到她把手放到他的手心里，感受到了那种久违的温暖、干燥又让人安心的触感，才发现自己干了什么，还有自己的手心湿漉漉的，全是汗。  
一瞬间多洛丽丝惊得想把手抽回来，没想到却被金牢牢地握住了。但是他好像完全没注意到刚才发生了什么一样，漫不经心地喃喃道：  
“走吧。嗯，我没记错的话，那老头的办公室是在……在哪来着……？”

金牵着她在猎人大楼里转来转去，明明都是按照指示牌上的标记走的，但就是怎么也找不到尼特罗的办公室。多洛丽丝不知道他这是真迷路还是假迷路，她几次想把手抽回来都被对方死死地钳住了，但每次金都跟仿佛什么也没有发生一样继续找办公室，边找还边喃喃自语：“哎呀？不是这边？”“奇怪，我怎么记得就是在这。”“死老头死到哪儿去了？”“嗯？这里是几层来着……”  
好几次他们都被走廊里的工作人员甚至其他猎人行注目礼，许多人目瞪口呆地看着传说中失踪了好几年都快要被列上失踪人口名单上的那个传说中的猎人（金·富力士可不是什么人都能见到本尊的），更有一些人目瞪口呆地看着他拖着一个十几岁的小姑娘满大楼瞎转悠，甚至忘记了要去找他讨回债务。一时间，到处都是窃窃私语。  
多洛丽丝憋得满脸通红，手心的汗也止不住，就在她感觉自己的怒气值仿佛要飙升爆表的瞬间，金说：“啊，找到了。”  
多洛丽丝顿时用不可置信的目光看向她身边那个风尘仆仆的男人。  
这家伙，绝对是故意的。  
故意的！  
办公室的门是豆面人给打开的，显然尼特罗现在外出中，不在协会大楼里，他们这半个小时算是白白在楼里转了一圈。  
豆面人看到金这种稀客有些吃惊（毕竟，搁平时这位大神真的是有多远躲多远，十二支开会绝不现身，更别说到协会来，甚至到尼特罗的办公室来了），但他看到金牵着多洛丽丝的手显然更吃惊，嘴长得都快有半张脸那么大了。  
“金先生，这是……？”  
“我老婆。”  
多洛丽丝顿时觉得脑子里“嗡”的一声，一直紧绷的那根弦终于绷不住了，处于临界值的怒气终于爆表。但她还是控制住了自己，只是用暴涨的念压和掺杂了森森寒意的语气，压低了声音质问道：“……哈？”  
“唉？难道不是吗？”金一脸无辜地看着她，“你不是明明收下了我的戒指吗？”  
“什么戒指——”这时多洛丽丝才想起来金一开始的时候拿给她的那枚G.I.戒指，“那怎么能算——”  
“不是吗？我还以为你不会喜欢普通的那种，这个比较有纪念意义，也比较有实用性。”  
“你——”多洛丽丝觉得自己快要气得背过气去了。说到底，这个金·富力士，还是和以前一样，无耻又无赖，这么多年过去了，一点长进都没有！用的还都是那些地痞流氓的招数！  
“哈哈哈，不逗你玩了。”金揉了揉她的头顶，被多洛丽丝一手拍开，然后转而对豆面人说，“她是我以前很要好的伙伴。”  
豆面人点了点头表示知道了，他觉得自己还是不要就此事深究比较好。  
金表示既然尼特罗不在，那就过段时间再来找（虽然他心里有数这个老头现在多半会在哪），刚要拉着多洛丽丝离开，就听到她说：  
“等等。”她问豆面人，“我想问下，58号考生现在在哪？”

58号考生就住在距离协会大楼不远处的医院里，到了医院，多洛丽丝终于从金的魔爪之下挣了出来，她觉得她这辈子的耐心都要被金·富力士耗光了。  
金好像自从一进医院就有些心神不宁的，不知道是不是她的错觉。但多洛丽丝此时没空多想这件事，她只是找到了房间，看到58号考生正躺在中间的那张病床上，还处于昏迷状态。本该有两条手臂的地方，此时空空如也。  
她吸了一口气，把病床四周的罩帘拉上，隔绝了周围的视线——倒不是说真的有人会看见，毕竟这间病房里的病人都处于昏迷状态，然后使出了“大天使的呼吸”。  
随着天使呼出的一口气，那个考生的双手眼见着恢复了，不久之后他睁开了双眼。  
此时多洛丽丝已经打算离开，但她发现金站在门口，神情略有些不自然，她皱了皱眉，刚想问怎么回事，就看到一个黑色长发的医生走了进来。  
那个医生的头发被挽成了一个发髻，几缕有些微卷的发丝垂下在脸颊，整个人散发着一种漫不经心的感觉，一只手插着兜，一只手拿着病例。  
她有些慵懒的眼神在看到金之后明显吃了一惊，然后露出亲密又揶揄的笑容凑了上去：“怎么想到来我这里了？又寂寞了？”  
金略不自在地咳嗽了几声：“别。”  
“嗯？害羞了？”女医生眯起狭长的眼睛，猫一样地笑了起来。

多洛丽丝呆呆地看着这一幕，一时间不知该如何是好。


	60. Chapter 60

多洛丽丝想了想，她为什么会坐在这里。  
这是一间装修颇为精致、品位颇高的房间，整体呈冷色调，淡蓝色的墙纸和深色的地板，再加上偏白的顶灯——如果不是墙壁上挂的那些抽象画作，她会以为自己还在医院里。  
雷妮森……也就是那位女医生，回家后放下了头发、脱下了白大褂，穿着一件贴身的酒红色的毛衣，加上黑色皮裤，衬得她整个人的身材十分修长。她到家后让多洛丽丝和金随意找地方坐下，自己跑到冰箱面前翻翻找找，提着三瓶冰啤酒回来的时候，发现多洛丽丝正在盯着她看。  
雷妮森懒洋洋地坏笑了一下，轻轻走到两人旁边，然后把打开的冰啤酒瓶凑到了他们脸上。  
冰凉的酒瓶触在脸上，隐约还能听见酒瓶里滋滋的气泡声，让多洛丽丝心底也莫明清净、安定了下来，她伸手接过啤酒，道了一声“谢谢”。  
非要说的话，事情还是从雷妮森在医院出现的那一瞬间开始的。  
多洛丽丝记得，她当时愣在了病房门口，看着雷妮森亲昵地和金对话，无论是实际用语，还是肢体语言，无一不显示出二人的关系密切。  
然后雷妮森忽然说：“那，还是老样子，去我家？”  
金仿佛极力想要让医生闭嘴，恨不得马上把她撵出去，但是又不敢真的这么做。那副样子在多洛丽丝眼里显得新鲜，她从来没见到过这样的金。  
然后她和医生就对上了眼神。  
“诶？原来这里还有一个？”雷妮森笑着说，“小朋友，你和金一起来的吗？”  
“嗯……”多洛丽丝还在思考该怎么纠正“小朋友”这个称呼，就被雷妮森的惊呼打断了，只见原本站在门口的雷妮森已经推开了金，到了她的旁边，但是她的目光却不在多洛丽丝身上，而是惊讶地看着已经痊愈、坐起来了的58号考生。  
“太不可思议了……”雷妮森喃喃地说，立刻上前检查病人的状况。仪器上显示一切生理指标稳定，血压正常，而最让她惊异的，是那两条长好的胳膊——  
“简直就像是原装的手臂……不，这就是他原本的手臂。”雷妮森对58号考生说，“你试试捏一捏拳头。”  
考生也不可思议地看着自己的双臂，捏了捏拳头。  
“这是你干的吗？”雷妮森敏锐地看向了多洛丽丝。  
多洛丽丝点点头：“嗯，对。是我的能——唔唔唔唔。”  
金一手捂住多洛丽丝的嘴，一边打着哈哈：“哈哈哈，是这小鬼头从我的游戏里偷了一张卡出来，觉得好玩想在医院病人身上试试。这不，我都亲自出来抓她回去了。”  
雷妮森挑了挑眉毛，明显没信金的说辞，但她还是露出了那猫一样神秘的微笑，说道：“那正好，小朋友也一起来我家玩吧？”  
所以他们此时才会像现在这样，坐在雷妮森的家里，人手一瓶冰啤酒。  
“抱歉呀，”雷妮森晃了晃手里的瓶子说道，“我家的饮料只有这个或者自来水。茶和咖啡什么的一概没有，嗯，毕竟没有厨房。”  
“还是老样子啊。”金感慨道。  
“你有什么资格说我？你不也是生活技能为零、只要能过日子什么东西都能吃的野人先生吗？”雷妮森眯着长长的眼睛说道，然后看向多洛丽丝，表情瞬间缓和了下来，朝她笑了一下说，“小妹妹，你呢，可别学这个坏叔叔哦，也别学我，至少如果能自己做饭、冲咖啡的话，生活质量会一下子提升一大截呢。哎呀，糟糕……这么一说我差点忘记了，未成年人不能喝酒。”  
虽然口头上这么说，但雷妮森一点愧疚的意思都没有，也没有要把多洛丽丝手里的啤酒拿回来。  
多路丽丝看着雷妮森和金你来我往、有一句没一句地聊着，忽然感到了一种距离感。她不在的这几年里，金一定又有了很多新的朋友，甚至是新的恋情……是啊，她怎么会觉得金还是和以前一样呢？明明过去了这么多年，而人都是会变的。  
甚至，她自己也在这么些年的时间里发生了变化，说是翻天覆地的变化都不为过。  
时间改变了一切。  
不知不觉中，多洛丽丝感到一种稍显陌生的情绪将她包裹了起来，忽然间她仿佛觉得一切都那么渺小，那么无意义，世界变得离她很远，人们说话的声音变得浑浑噩噩、叫人分辨不清，这种感觉毫无来由，但她却切切实实地感觉到了。  
“多洛丽丝……”  
她和金之间，除了那一段陈年记忆产生的微弱联系，又还剩下什么呢？  
“多洛丽丝——”  
“嗯？”多洛丽丝眨了眨眼，看向了声音的主人——雷妮森。金不在了，他跑去哪了？  
好像读到了多洛丽丝的心声一样，雷妮森调皮地冲她眨了眨眼：“我把金派出去买晚饭了，这样咱们就可以好好聊一聊。”  
聊？聊什么？  
多洛丽丝按捺下心里的那个声音，她忽然觉得口干舌燥，喝了一大口啤酒，这一下，几乎就已经半瓶下去了。一口酒下肚，多洛丽丝垂下眼帘，淡淡地开口道：  
“你就是小杰的母亲吗？”  
“嗯？”雷妮森愣在那眨了眨眼，“什么？”  
“就是……金的儿子……”  
“儿子？金的？”雷妮森好像听到了什么笑话一样，开怀大笑起来，“哈哈哈哈哈……天哪，小妹妹，你误会大了。我绝对不会给那个家伙生孩子的。”  
雷妮森笑得眼泪都出来了，她擦了擦眼睛，喘了口气，才调侃地看着多洛丽丝：“我说呀，小妹妹，我看出来你喜欢那个死男人了，但是他有什么好的？唔，除了床上功夫的确过硬以外，几乎没有什么可取之处吧？性格又糟糕，又不体贴……”  
多洛丽丝眨眨眼，坐在那里听雷妮森开始细数金的缺点一二三四。  
哦。她忘记提醒雷妮森了，金从刚才开始就站在门口，手里还提着便利店的袋子。  
“阿森……”金露出了皮笑肉不笑的表情，黑着一张脸站在雷妮森的背后，“你说什么呢  
？”  
“嗯？”雷妮森扭头看到金已经回来了，却也不以为意，“啊，你回来了？这么快吗。正好，你自己评评，我说得对不对？”  
然后多洛丽丝半是漫不经心，半是好奇地开口问道：“所以，雷妮森，你和金算是什么关系？”  
雷妮森用手指顶着自己的下巴，思考了一下：“嗯……算是损友吧？偶尔上床的那种。”  
多洛丽丝点了点头：“这样啊。”

金·富力士此刻几乎是绝望的。  
他怀着忐忑的心情瞄了一眼多洛丽丝的方向，本来以为会看到她怒火中烧的样子，却发现她只是平静地坐在那里看他，还喝了一口啤酒。  
然后她把空瓶子放在了桌上，问：“抱歉，请问这个还有吗？”


	61. Chapter 61

几乎毫不意外地，多洛丽丝喝醉了。  
第二天早晨，因为宿醉而昏昏沉沉的大脑无时无刻不在提醒她这一点，但她竟然回想不起来自己是怎么喝醉的。  
以及为什么喝啤酒也能醉。  
她躺在一张单人床上，还穿着昨天的衣服，从房间的样子来看，多半还是在雷妮森的家里，窗外只是蒙蒙亮。显然，现在还是凌晨时分，但是她却怎么也睡不着了。  
电视里都说宿醉之后会睡到死，但她只觉得头昏脑涨，胃里和嘴里又干又犯恶心，脚步虚浮，困意则是半点都无。  
她迷迷糊糊地扶着墙一路走到客厅，金盖着一个毯子睡在沙发上，多洛丽丝撇撇嘴，干哼了一声，心想着，好歹他们没趁她喝醉了之后同床共枕。不过转念一想，她又觉得她太多管闲事了。  
爱咋咋样吧，真的不关她的事。  
就算金暗指她还是以前的那个多洛丽丝又怎样？她都失踪十一年了，金多半早就认定她已经死了，他们两个之间的过去已经是历史了，他翻篇了，她也该翻过去了。  
毕竟，她也没什么立场指责他，当年是，现在更是。难道她还想让金为她守寡十一年吗？唉……等等，这个说法好像有些不对劲，看来她的醉酒劲儿还没过去。  
她又觉得一阵口干舌燥，虚一步实一步地走到厨房之后，看到了那堆了满地的空酒瓶，她才恍然大悟自己为什么会喝醉。  
就算是不到十度的啤酒，喝了几十瓶不醉才怪，更何况雷妮森的存货还是十几度的高级啤酒。  
她隐约回想起了昨晚的情形，她似乎——的确是一瓶接一瓶，喝了得有二三十瓶下去。到第四瓶的时候金开始阻止她，被雷妮森劝住了。然后，大概到第十瓶的时候，雷妮森也加入了阻止她喝酒的队伍。但是那两个人居然都没拦住她，直到她把冰箱喝空。  
多洛丽丝忽然有些心虚，她昨晚为什么要喝那么多酒呢？  
但是这个想法没能持续多久，因为她此刻更需要补充水分（按理说，喝了那么多啤酒应该水分很足了，但她一点都不想上厕所），也需要把嘴里的异味清掉，所以她拿了一个玻璃杯，冲了冲，然后接了杯自来水，靠在水台上，面朝着客厅的方向，一边看金在沙发上睡觉，一边喝水。  
客厅正对着厨房的方向有个落地窗，落地窗外面是个阳台，微弱的蓝光透过窗帘照进屋内，一切都很安静。  
她轻轻地走到落地窗前，拉开窗帘，将推拉门打开了一条门缝，钻进了冬日清晨的瑟瑟冷风之中。  
阳台上有一个小木桌，旁边有两只配套的木椅，多洛丽丝把落地窗的门拉上，将寒冷关在了门的这头，然后把玻璃杯放在木桌上，光着脚蜷坐在了其中的一把椅子上，望向远方的地平线。  
说是地平线也不太对。远处高低起伏的楼房把本应呈现在眼前的那一条细细的、将天空和大地区分开来的线，连同即将升起的太阳反射在大气层上的微光一起，遮在了身后，淡蓝色的天空干净而透彻。然后，渐渐地，第一缕金色的光芒透过楼房之间的缝隙照进了她的眼睛里。多洛丽丝解除了自己的“缠”，将身体完全暴露在冬天早晨的阳光和寒风之中。  
突然的感官变化让她缩了缩脚趾，她一边看着远处渐渐升起的太阳，一边看着自己呵出的哈气，风吹在她的脸上，让她宿醉的脑袋变得稍微舒服了一些，她闭上眼睛，细细地感受着这种只有活着的人类才能感受到的奇特感觉。  
忽然，一张厚厚的毛毯罩在了她的头顶，多洛丽丝探出头来看来人是谁，只见医生带着一脸无奈的笑容望着她，说：“你这样会感冒的。”  
医生穿着睡衣，外面套了一件厚厚的羽绒大衣，她从兜里掏出一包烟和一个打火机，点上了烟，吸了一口，然后呼出气。  
香烟的烟雾和人口中呵出的雾气混杂在了一起，然后被风吹散，多洛丽丝在外面待了一会儿之后，觉得头疼已经好多了，她平静地抬头看了看雷妮森：她身材高挑、修长，脸上的表情平和而安静，晨光也从她黑色的虹膜上反射出来，一时间，多洛丽丝看得入了迷。  
“我也喜欢在这里看日出。”她听见雷妮森淡淡地说，“虽然称不上是真正的日出……但至少可以吸烟。现在的房子里都有烟雾警报器，实在是太烦人了。”  
“我可以试试吗？”多洛丽丝紧了紧身上裹着的毛毯，其实她并不需要这个东西，但是这样坐着挺舒服的，所以她也没有拒绝。  
“嗯？”雷妮森有些意外地看了眼多洛丽丝，挥了挥手里的香烟，失笑道，“你是说这个吗？真的看不出来，你意外地对这种事情很放得开呢。昨天喝酒的时候也是，简直吓死我了，你最后睡过去的时候，我还以为你酒精中毒了，差点要把你送到急诊了……”  
雷妮森神秘地对多洛丽丝眨了眨眼，递了一条烟给她：“千万要对金保密哦，不然他肯定要手撕了我的。”  
多洛丽丝接过了烟卷，就着雷妮森打火机上细微的火苗点燃，尝试性地吸了一口，一股强烈的薄荷味顺着口腔充满了气管，她将其呼出的时候，那种有些刺激的凉意更加明显了，穿过鼻腔和口腔，她控制不住咳嗽了几声。  
“唔……这个东西不好吸啊。”多洛丽丝脸上的表情像是吃到了什么奇怪的东西，“你为什么会喜欢？”  
“有的时候……”雷妮森笑了笑，“人需要独处的时间，但是只是一个人待着又太空虚、太寂寞了，总得做点什么。”  
多洛丽丝点了点头。这个“做点什么”，搁在白老头身上就是收拾店铺，茉莉就是看电视，她以前从没有细想过这个问题，那她自己呢？  
“以前，”雷妮森还是用那种遥远而平和的目光注视着远处，天越来越亮了，“我丈夫也总想让我戒烟，他总说我一个医生，生活习惯这么差，对病人会起到坏的带头作用。”  
“你丈夫？”  
雷妮森点点头：“他三年前去世了。”  
“你很想他？”  
雷妮森眨了眨眼，看着多洛丽丝，不禁又笑了一下：“是啊，非常想。”雷妮森抖掉烟头上的烟蒂，然后把烟在阳台柱子上捻灭，顺手抛进了旁边的垃圾桶。  
“走吧，回屋吧。”  
多洛丽丝摇了摇头：“我再在这里待一会儿。”  
“好。”雷妮森说，“嗯，不是我故意炫耀，但我家阳台上的风景的确是很不错的。你注意别着凉了，感冒可没有特效药。”

雷妮森回到室内之后，看到了早就起来了的金·富力士。  
“怎么样？”金有些不自然地问道，一副明明很紧张却非要装出不在意的样子。雷妮森简直控制不住自己想笑话他的冲动，这个人还当自己是小学生吗？  
“想知道的话，你亲自去找她问清楚呀？”雷妮森挑了挑眉。  
“……”  
“连这点勇气都没有吗？你平时不是挺厉害的嘛，那个什么……二星猎人还是什么的。不是什么牛鬼蛇神都吓不到你吗？”  
金闷声说：“那不一样。”  
“唉，男人。”雷妮森恨铁不成钢地摇了摇头。“你自己的事情自己处理，我可没有责任帮你。”  
“……”  
雷妮森没有理会金，径直走回屋里去洗漱了，她待会儿还有医院的早班，跟这帮整天闲得没事干的猎人可不一样。


	62. Chapter 62

时间过得很快。这些天多洛丽丝在市里转了转，买到了新手机，把手机卡插进去的瞬间发现堆积了不少短信，其中既有来自茉莉的，也有来自侠客和沙利叶的，甚至还有金的。她看着这些未读短信一时间感到有些头大，于是便全都放着没点开，除了茉莉的那封。  
茉莉并没有像她想象的那样在来信里指责她的离去，她只是提醒多洛丽丝要注意多保重自己，如果可能的话，不要放弃学业，让她需要学费或者生活费什么的随时和她说，不要客气。  
多洛丽丝看着这简单的几行字忽然感到眼眶有点酸。  
她暗自决定有机会一定要回去见见茉莉，好好地当面感谢她。  
回复了茉莉的短信之后她把手机放回了衣兜里，买手机的钱是金借给她的（虽然金说她不必还钱了）。猎人考试没有通过，她现在身无分文，也没有猎人证，是个切切实实的穷光蛋。所以这几天她一直借宿在金的家里，而金似乎对此也没有什么怨言。倒是她自己，时刻觉得心里别扭，没法泰然处之。  
所以一有机会她就上街去游荡，一方面是为了逃离金，逃离那个房间，另一方面也是为了寻找一些赚钱的机会，至少她也得赚到去巴托奇亚共和国找弗兰克的路费才行。  
街道两旁尽是熙熙攘攘的人群，这里是市内最繁华的电器街之一，即使是在寒冷的冬季工作日也有不少人在街上。人们大多行色匆匆或者兴致盎然，有出来约会的大学情侣，也有远道而来的游客。多洛丽丝沿着街边漫步，一时间忘记了自己本来的目的，沉浸在了城市生生不息的繁荣景象之中。  
她忽然感到一阵口渴，便开始四处寻找卖水的地方，然后又想起来自己现在除了买手机剩下的几百戒尼零钱外分毛未剩，不知道还能买到些什么。  
她转而去找自动贩卖机，就在她对比了许久的价格，准备买一瓶矿泉水的时候，旁边伸出来了一只手，递了一杯热乎乎的巧克力到她面前。  
多洛丽丝有些不解地看着自己面前的热巧。  
“喏，送你的。”一个略微有些熟悉的声音说道，“哎呀，糟糕，别告诉我你不喜欢喝甜的。”  
她的目光顺着那只手看过去，手的主人穿着一身墨绿色的卫衣，和他眼睛的颜色极为相配，茶金色的头发看起来竟让人有种暖洋洋的感觉。  
是侠客。  
多洛丽丝还有点没缓过神来。她刚才居然没发现身边有人，但还是默默地接过了侠客递来的热巧。  
“放心啦，没下毒的。”侠客开心地笑了笑说，他现在的样子就像是一个普通的邻家大男孩，多洛丽丝有些新鲜地盯着他看了看。  
“我过来这边买点东西，刚才在路口那边看到你了。”侠客热络地搭起话来，提了提手里的袋子示意。那个袋子里似乎的确装满了一堆电器产品。“没想到会在这里遇到，你也来买东西吗？”  
多洛丽丝扪心自问，她的确口渴，虽说热巧不解渴，她还是喝了一口。  
嗯，甜的。而且还是热的，估计刚买来不久。  
“算是吧。”多洛丽丝不咸不淡地回应道，“巧克力很好喝，谢谢。”  
“哈哈哈，你喜欢就好。”侠客说，绿眼睛敏锐地发现了多洛丽丝另一只手里拿着的新手机，不经意间问道，“新手机？”  
“嗯，之前的那个猎人考试的时候弄坏了。”  
“难怪小丽丝没有回我的短信呀，原来是手机摔坏了。”侠客笑眯眯地说，“以后如果有这方面问题随时可以找我，我还是比较在行的。”  
多洛丽丝好笑地看着侠客，觉得很是服气。这些人一个两个的，干什么事情连遮掩都懒得，就这么明目张胆。  
“你帮我挑手机吗？”多洛丽丝挑了挑眉问。  
“我还可以帮你做一个呢。”  
“附带追踪和监控设备？”  
“哈哈哈，”侠客挠了挠后脑勺的头发，一点事迹暴露之后的不愉快都没有，“被你发现了？”  
“以前也有人喜欢这么对我的手机。”多洛丽丝意有所指地说道，想起了以前金让亚斯在她那里装的那些小玩意。  
“你看，我也不收你的钱，这些附加产品就算是一点小小的回报嘛。”  
“这个手机可不行哦。”多洛丽丝晃了晃手里的新手机，“你想做什么就直接和我说，我会看情况满足你的要求。”  
侠客忽然不继续打哈哈了，看多洛丽丝的目光多了一丝玩味和锐利，他缓缓地开口问道：  
“……条件是？”  
“你手里是不是有那个多洛丽丝的核心部件？”  
“你想要那个？”侠客颇有兴致地问。  
“也不算吧，你先说说你想干什么？”  
侠客盯着多洛丽丝看了一会儿，然后夸张地摊了摊手：“别这么严肃呀！小丽丝，我也没想对你做什么事情……啊，糟糕。”  
多洛丽丝疑惑地看着侠客。  
“总之，我先走啦！记得保持联系~”侠客挥了挥手，然后瞬间就消失在了人群里。  
然后她身后传来了沙利叶的声音。  
“啧，被他跑了。”  
多洛丽丝有些意外地眨了眨眼，这种语气和台词听起来实在不太像以往的沙利叶，也许时间还是在他身上留下了痕迹，他已经从一个年轻AI变成了一个老年AI。  
也许是福特研究所倒闭之后没有人给他做系统升级，堆积了太多bug导致了各种行为异常。  
沙利叶递了一瓶矿泉水给她。  
“把那个扔了吧，别喝了。”多洛丽丝觉得他指的应该是侠客给的那杯热巧。  
她皱了皱眉：“沙利叶，你还好吗？”  
但她好像的确很渴，于是爽快地接过了沙利叶的矿泉水，拧开瓶盖咕嘟咕嘟地喝了起来，不一会儿一整瓶水就被她喝完了。  
沙利叶平静地递过来另一瓶水：“还要吗？”  
让多洛丽丝更加意外的不仅是沙利叶居然变成了随身携带复数瓶矿泉水的那类人，还是因为她居然觉得还可以继续喝。于是她表情有些复杂地结果沙利叶递过来的水，又打开瓶子喝了起来，这次没喝那么快了，但还是两三口就喝完了。  
整个过程中沙利叶都用一种从未有过的凝重的表情看着她，让多洛丽丝心里不禁疑惑重重。  
“还要吗？”沙利叶等她喝完之后，安静地问。  
多洛丽丝摇了摇头：“别告诉我你还有一瓶。”  
“没有了。”沙利叶无奈地摊了摊手，然后又递给了多洛丽丝一张信用卡，“听说你猎人考试没成功，可能缺钱，这个你先用着吧。”  
多洛丽丝用不可置信的目光看着沙利叶，没有动手接过那张卡。  
“沙利叶，这是怎么回事？”她警觉地问道，“你有什么事情瞒着我？”  
沙利叶摇了摇头，扯了下嘴角，又变回了原来那副懒洋洋的样子：“没有，没有~我就做了几个推测，说实话，我知道的估计还不如你多呢。”  
多洛丽丝将信将疑地看着他。  
“那个侠客，你还是最好不要轻易接近，不然会GG的。以你现在这种程度的智商……我说呀，可爱的妹妹，我怎么不记得你以前有这么蠢的？哦，不对，你的确以前就挺蠢的……嗯……”说着说着沙利叶又发出了那种像蛇一样嘶嘶的笑声。  
“以前我就很想问你了。”多洛丽丝盯着沙利叶半天，缓缓地说道。  
“嗯？”  
“你那个‘嘶嘶’的笑，是故意做出来的人设吗？还是罗伯特写的程序？”  
沙利叶愣了一会儿。  
“你这么一说，”他用食指抵着下巴，喃喃道，“我还真没想过这个问题呢……”  
“这种恶趣味的设定不像罗伯特的风格。”  
“是吗？”  
“嗯，太不严肃了。”  
“我倒是觉得还好？”  
两人就这样一路上你来我往地聊着，在不知不觉中走回了金住的地方。多洛丽丝扭头冲沙利叶笑了笑：“不管你今天发什么疯，还是谢谢你的水，也谢谢你送我回来。”  
“还要谢谢我的卡。”  
“我不要你的卡，谢谢。”  
“这可由不得你。”沙利叶小声凑到多洛丽丝耳边说，“告诉你，这其实不是我的卡。”  
多洛丽丝一脸疑惑地看着他。  
沙利叶一脸坏笑地指了指金居住的那栋楼：“它的主人住在那栋楼里。”  
然后他潇洒地挥了挥手。  
“好了，我可爱的妹妹，你可爱的哥哥这就要走了，不要太想我哦。”  
于是跟沙利叶道别之后，多洛丽丝心情复杂地上了楼，她想着，也是时候好好跟金聊一聊了。


	63. Chapter 63

多洛丽丝一回去就把那张卡拍在金面前，问：“这是你的卡吗？”  
金正在跟什么人通话，嘴角一抽动，一瞬之间隐约露出了个像是笑容一样的表情，飞快地对着话筒里说了声“我有事挂了”，还没等对面来得及回应就挂断了电话。  
然后他看着多洛丽丝，目光有些躲闪又有些期待：“你说什么？”  
“我问，”多洛丽丝被金这种态度搞得有些不自然，她努力不在话语里表现出来，“这是你的卡吗？”  
金满头雾水地看了看她，又看了看卡。  
“这上面写的不是你的名字吗？”  
“所以，你是想说这不是你的卡？”  
“这怎么可能是我的卡，我又没有——”金说着说着意识到了不对劲，“等等，你刚才遇到了谁？”  
多洛丽丝的气势一下子也弱了下来，她茫然地看了看金，又看了看卡，显然那上面写的的确是她的名字。难道金真的不知道这件事？  
“被算计了……”她喃喃自语道。  
“是谁？”金表情忽然变得严肃了起来。  
“沙利叶。”多洛丽丝闷声说。  
“啧。”金忽然像被踩了尾巴的猫一样跳了起来，烦躁地说，“居然把他给忘了……该死。他是什么时候找上你的？不，等等，你这张卡还是我来保管吧。”  
“什么？”多洛丽丝不可置信地看着金伸向那张卡的手，“那上面写的是我的名字。”  
“你如果缺钱的话，可以找我要。”  
多洛丽丝目瞪口呆：“你在说什么？”  
金的手抓住那张卡的瞬间，多洛丽丝的手抓住了卡的另一端。金使了使劲，没抽出来。  
“松手。”他说。  
“……”  
金用另一只手在自己的身上到处乱找，找了半天才翻出来一张银行卡，递给了多洛丽丝：“你可以先用这个。”  
多洛丽丝像看陌生人一样看着金。  
僵持了一段时间之后，她松手了，也没有去拿金递给她的卡。  
金叹了一口气：“这张卡是沙利叶给你的吧？不知道他在上面做了什么手脚，我先送去让人调查一下，没问题的话就还给你，可以吗？”  
多洛丽丝点了点头。  
“的确，这样比较好。”  
她看着金，他脸上的胡渣好像比前几天的时候更长了，那双眼睛还是那么年轻，只是隐约露出了些许疲态。  
“最近没睡好吗？”她轻轻地问了一声。  
金有些不自然地挠了挠乱糟糟的头发，像是这才忽然意识到自己形象有点邋遢一样，有些尴尬的咳嗽了几声。“唔，嗯，算是吧。”  
“你和雷妮森……”  
“不、不是你想的那样！我们——不，我……就是……其实……”  
多洛丽丝好笑地摇了摇头：“你不用解释的，我知道。”  
“……你知道？”  
“嗯，男人不都是这样吗？”  
金哐当一下摔倒在地：“你从哪听的这种事情？！”  
“难道不是吗？”多洛丽丝歪头问道，“所以你们没有上过床？她是在戏弄我吗？但是，她为什么要做这种事？”  
“不——也、也不完全是……这其中的原因很复杂……你听我解释……”  
“我不想听！”多洛丽丝厉声道。  
金的目光这才直落在多洛丽丝的脸上。看到她脸上的表情，他心里忽然漏了一拍，多洛丽丝用一脸快要哭出来似的表情看着他，眼圈和鼻头都泛着红，让他一时僵在了那里，手脚都不知道该往哪放。  
“我——”多洛丽丝忽然意识到了自己的失态，使劲揉了揉脸，然后扯出了一个微笑，“抱歉。我有点激动了，就是，你们的事是你们的事……不用解释给我听的。”  
“多洛丽丝……”  
这时门口突然传出了一个有些轻浮的声音：“不好意思，我是打扰到你们了吗？真不好意思——金先生，都怪你挂掉我的电话，我后来打了那么多次你也不接，我才会担心是不是？门又开着，我就擅自进来啦。”  
金用看死人的表情看着帕里斯通，帕里斯通笑得更开心了。  
“哦呀。这不是没通过考试的小妹妹吗？”帕里斯通走到多洛丽丝旁边，脸上的笑容变成了略带惋惜的遗憾的微笑，“可惜，这次猎人考试已经结束啦。欢迎你下次再来参加哦。”然后他又转向金。“金先生，要恭喜令子通过最后一轮考试了呢。我可是特地来亲自告诉你的哦。”  
“哦。是吗？”金挑了挑眉。  
“当然了，是金先生刚才挂了我的电话，我才不得已过来说的，没想到多洛丽丝小妹妹也在呢。”  
“那你可以走了。”  
帕里斯通做出了一副心痛不忍而又吃惊的表情。“金先生，你都不问一问小杰的状态怎么样了吗？听说他在最后一轮考试受了重伤，已经昏迷两天了呢。”  
金还没什么反应，多洛丽丝就忽然一个激灵：“什么？小杰昏迷了？”  
帕里斯通勾了勾嘴角，多洛丽丝没有注意到，但金可没有错过，这家伙刚才脸上一闪而过的笑容和看向他的目光让金心里忽然一沉。  
糟了，他真的盯上多洛丽丝了。不……他是想利用多洛丽丝来挑拨他。最该死的是，这还真是最有用的方法了。不说别的，换作是他自己也会这么做。这么大一个明晃晃的把柄放着不用，还能叫猎人吗？  
金感到了一阵头大。  
以他对帕里斯通的了解，这个家伙无论做出什么事情来都不奇怪。  
帕里斯通礼貌地对多洛丽丝说：“是的，全身有多处骨折，一直没能醒来呢。”  
“有生命危险吗？”  
“嗯……这个不好说，不过执照已经颁发给他了，的确，现在还没有死。”  
多洛丽丝转身就想走，被金一把拉住了。  
“等等，小杰没事的。”  
“你怎么知道？”  
金盯着帕里斯通，帕里斯通一脸胸有成竹的笑容看着他。  
“……因为他是我儿子。”  
多洛丽丝觉得，自己今天一天的情绪都控制得很好，除了刚才失控了一小会儿外（而且她还很快就给控制住了）。但是听到金那句话她真的很生气。  
又是这种该死的、毫无由来的自信！  
凭什么？  
她挣开了金的手，甩门而去。  
金表情复杂地看了看自己的手：为什么他们自重逢以来，每场对话都总是以这样不欢而散的形式结尾呢？  
“哈哈哈哈，金先生……真是遗憾呢。”多洛丽丝走后，帕里斯通幸灾乐祸地说，“这次是我赢了。”  
“……”  
“不过，我也的确没想到，金先生你一点都不担心小杰吗？虽然我的确说得夸张了一点。”  
“你到底是来说什么的？”  
“嗯……是什么呢？也许我只是想来看看金先生现在的这副表情，真的令人心情愉悦。”  
“如果你是想说你在考试里安插的那个考生的话，”金也弯了弯嘴角，“我已经跟尼特罗打过招呼了。他不会通过的。”  
帕里斯通脸上的笑容消失了，他眨了眨眼，又笑了起来：  
“金先生，你果然，很讨厌呢……”  
“彼此彼此。”金把帕里斯通赶出了家门，并决定把这栋房子卖掉，再在别处买个地方住。


	64. Chapter 64

小杰的确受了伤，但显然，帕里斯通的描述过于夸大了。  
她其实隐约察觉到了帕里斯通是想借机把她支开，但无论如何，她还是想来看看。好在她正好就在协会所在的城市，不用花多少路费赶过去。不如说，她现在身无分文。所以她是跑过去的。  
没花多少功夫多洛丽丝就问到了小杰在测试会场旁的休息室内，她站在床前叹了一口气。  
小杰的对手应该是个不错的家伙，他身上虽然有多处骨折，但都断得很干净，痊愈之后应该问题不大。  
这时萨茨进来了，多洛丽丝点头示意了一下。他看到多洛丽丝在这里显然有些吃惊，但还是回了一礼，然后伸手示意让她在旁边的椅子上坐下。  
“你是来看小杰的吗？”  
“嗯，帕里斯通说他受伤了。”  
“伤得不严重。应该可以完全康复。”萨茨说。  
可不是吗。多洛丽丝心想。下手的人大概是这方面的专家吧。  
萨茨在另一张椅子上坐下，手里还拿着一本书。他用探究的目光看着多洛丽丝，过了一阵之后开口说道：“你的考试资格是副会长擅自决定取消的，会长说，如果你愿意的话，可以直接参加最终试验。”  
多洛丽丝意外地眨了眨眼：“这样也行吗？”  
萨茨抱歉地笑了笑：“副会长和会长有的时候会意见相左，但也不好直接干涉彼此的决定，所以只能以这种形式……”  
“你们协会的人际关系真复杂。”多洛丽丝小声感慨道。  
“什么？”  
“嗯？不，没什么。”她喃喃地说，眼神空洞地落在房间的一角，像是在自言自语，“说到人际关系，我也没什么资格说别人……不说研究所，光是处理自己的事情就已经很头疼了……啊。”  
小杰醒了。  
“唉？多洛丽丝？萨茨？”小杰看到他们两个在这里表示很惊讶，“考试……怎么样了？”  
“恭喜，你已经通过了猎人考试，”萨茨笑了起来，“拿好吧，这是你的猎人证。”  
小杰盯着那个证件，一脸犹豫，好像不想伸手去拿一样。  
“不……”小杰终于开口道，“我不接受！”  
“不行！”萨茨严厉地拒绝了，“就如同不合格的人说什么也不能变成合格一样，合格的人也不能变成不合格。你的意愿只是其次。”  
多洛丽丝挑了挑眉。  
萨茨叹了一口气，借着说道：  
“无论你选择接受还是不接受，你都已经通过了猎人考试。如果你选择不接受，可以把它收起来再也不用，或者扔了，甚至卖掉。但协会也不会再给你颁发证件了。毕竟，已经合格过的猎人是不能再次参加考试的。”  
“是吗？”多洛丽丝意外地看着萨茨。已经合格过的人不能参加考试……那她算什么？为什么尼特罗会同意她参加考试？甚至在被帕里斯通请出考场之后还说让她继续参加？  
萨茨像是读懂了多洛丽丝的心思，补充了一句：“理论上，已故和失踪猎人的执照会被协会吊销。但是你的执照，因为某个位猎人的坚持，一直保留在协会。至于为什会长会同意你参加考试……”  
多洛丽丝有些不可置信地看着萨茨，她想起了第一场考试的时候收到的金发来的短信，他当时说的什么来着？

「对了，他们都以为你死了，协会取消了你的执照。所以，考试加油。」

协会取消了你的执照。所以，考试加油。   
所以，考试加油……  
金这个家伙……

多洛丽丝的拳头捏得嘎嘣响。  
而且见到他那么长时间，他居然一句话都没提？居然一直没有告诉她这件事？ 

“唉？”小杰也不明所以地眨了眨眼，“失踪或已故猎人？说的是多洛丽丝吗？”  
“是的。”多洛丽丝沉着脸，眼神冰冷地盯着萨茨，缓缓地说，“准确地说，是‘已报废’吧。”  
萨茨被盯出了一身冷汗，他一时间有些怀疑自己是不是说错了话。但他马上就接着说到：“……至于为什么会长同意你参加考试，是因为他想确认一下你的身份，这件事我也是前不久才知道的。”  
原来是这样。多洛丽丝眨了眨眼，萨茨感觉到那股压力顿时消失了。  
“所以，我的执照在会长那里？”  
萨茨点了点头。“嗯。他说如果你通过了最终考试，就把执照还给你。”  
“虽然不太明白是怎么回事……”小杰用手指搔了搔脸，“但是你就去吧，多洛丽丝！那毕竟是你的执照。”  
“没错。”萨茨一边一边赞许地点着头，笑着对小杰说，“所以，你也拿好自己的执照吧。”  
小杰心虚地笑了笑，虽然不情愿，但还是结果了萨茨递来的猎人证。  
“对那些真正的职业猎人来说，这张卡，可能比生命更重要，也可能一文不值……”萨茨说，“重要的是，成为猎人后要做什么事情，知道吗？”  
小杰似是而非地点了点头：“那么，萨茨先生在做什么工作？”  
“主要是发掘、修护和保护遗迹。”萨茨说。然后开始向小杰介绍他的工作，还有他真心佩服的那个“某位猎人”。  
“你听过鲁鲁卡遗迹吗？”他问小杰，然后说，“有机会的话，可以去看看。”

鲁鲁卡遗迹……  
这个词唤醒了多洛丽丝的诸多回忆。  
非要说的话，这一切都是因为那个遗迹，还有遗迹里的“不明物”。  
她有些惆怅地看着窗外，想起了当时那个什么都不知道的“多洛丽丝”还自以为是地去接近金·富力士，如果她当初没有那么做……  
是不可能的。  
“她”一定会去接近金，也一定会将不明物带回研究所，这一切终将会发生，由不得她自己的意志。她甚至开始怀疑，最后“她”和沙利叶做的那些举动，会不会也是在谁的操控之下，有意为之的？  
比如罗伯特。  
她忽然想起来，罗伯特当时就是借揍敌客家主的手将记忆芯片交给她的。也是罗伯特故意放她出去，跟在金的身边，而记忆芯片的激活方法，又是沙利叶告诉她的……  
她越想越觉得不对劲，为什么一切都会那么巧？  
而且，尼特罗对这些事情的了解又到了什么程度呢？  
她最后回到研究所的时候，罗伯特说了一些话，他说的是什么来着？  
多洛丽丝越是努力地去回想，越是觉得眼前仿佛蒙上了一层迷雾，她看到了眼前的现实世界，看到酷似金的男孩手里拿着猎人执照……

“……等等。”多洛丽丝说，“如果猎人考试还没有结束，小杰为什么能拿到猎人证？”  
小杰解释道：“啊，是这样的，多洛丽丝，这场考试是只要赢了——”  
“不。”萨茨打断了小杰的话，“考试的确结束了。”  
他接着说：  
“考试的确结束了。所以，多洛丽丝，你的考试是会长亲自为你准备的单人考试。而且考虑到你没有参加第四场考试，直接让你进入终试也不太公平。”  
多洛丽丝有些意外地喃喃道：“这样啊……的确。”  
反倒是一直在旁边的小杰看起来若有所思。片刻之后，他开口问道：“那，其他人怎么样了？”


	65. Chapter 65

侠客回来的时候开心地发现他要的东西就乖乖地坐在纸箱子里，他走上前去，刚想拆封，就发现了某种气息，好笑地收回了手。  
“怎么啦？咱们说好了，你给我这个，我就不去找她，现在你又要反悔了吗？”  
沙利叶半笑不笑地从转角处走出来，两手一摊：“哪有的事，我就是想看看你的反应，没想到还被你发现了。”  
怎么可能。  
侠客不解地抬了抬眉毛，眨了眨眼。但很快他就不纠结这个问题了，以他对沙利叶的了解，这个人估计只是习惯性撒谎。他看着那个能装得下一个人的纸箱子，喃喃自语道：“真的是一样的吗？话说回来，既然有，你为什么早不拿出来？”  
沙利叶也走到纸箱面前，和侠客并排站着。他脸上的笑容叫人捉摸不定。侠客眯了眯眼睛，然后又绽开了一个阳光的笑容。  
“总之，先打开看看吧？”  
箱子里坐着一个女孩子：纤细的肢体，白皙的皮肤，浅灰色的头发，闭上的双眼……毫无疑问，正是“多洛丽丝”。  
“她和金他们开发的那些只有外表相似的游戏NPC可不一样，这是用本体的细胞和福特研究所的仿生技术制作的。只不过是个空壳。虽然内置了核心设备和存储卡，但当时就一直无法稳定运行，所以一直存放在备用仓库里，一直没拿出来过。即使所有的物理、生物结构都一模一样，她就是没有那种程度的‘智能’。你知道为什么吗？”  
“你还没回答我的问题呢。”侠客看着抱膝坐在盒子里面的少女吹了一声口哨，“还真像呀，简直一模一样呢。”  
沙利叶伸手理了理盒子里女孩的头发，撩起她耳后的几缕发丝，在极其不显眼的位置，印着三个小小的阿拉伯数字：110。  
“我也是最近才从别人那里拿到的。”沙利叶说，“之前不知道是谁把她放到了拍卖市场上，在不同人手上辗转了好多年，一个星期前我刚得到了确切的消息，说她在一个黑道的高层手上。”  
“拿”到的？侠客笑了笑，对于沙利叶的说辞不置可否。  
“你如果能用她解读多洛丽丝核心部件里面剩余的部分，”沙利叶笑着说，“记得告诉我一声。罗伯特那个家伙，估计是写了什么加密信息。里面没准有我感兴趣的内容。”  
“我怎么记得之前说好的条件里没有这条？”侠客惊讶地接了一句，“你觉得加密信息会是什么？”  
沙利叶看了看侠客，突然凑得很近。他用气声在侠客耳边小声说道：“现在有了。”  
然后他友善地拍了拍侠客的肩膀，无视了侠客的一脸菜色，笑得异常开心：“回见了，小朋友。有进度了记得通知我。哦，不通知也没问题，我能找到你。”然后意味深长地冲侠客眨了眨眼，转身离开了。  
侠客面无表情地看着沙利叶离开的方向，手里的天线终究还是没能找机会插上去。  
“真是没有一丝破绽呀，真头疼……”半晌，他叹了一口气，无奈地把天线插到了110号身上，操作着她走回了屋里，还让她给自己开了一罐雪碧。  
不知道飞坦要是看到了这个会怎么想。侠客百无聊赖地想到，他要不要操作着这个多洛丽丝去试探一下呢？

 

多洛丽丝的手机这时震了一下，她拿出来一看，原来是侠客发过来的信息。  
「你跟沙利叶想要的东西好像是一样的呢！(*^▽^*)」  
她对着这条信息发了大概有半秒钟的呆，然后才反应过来自己当时好像只是略略提了一下核心部件的事情，并没有说过想要的具体是什么。  
「沙利叶想要什么？」她回复道。  
「核心部件里面罗伯特·福特加密的信息。怎么样，我猜对了没有？」  
多洛丽丝和自己的手机对视了一会儿，才发现自己的手心居然都是汗。  
侠客的猜测居然真的和她原本的想法八九不离十。只不过原本加密信息也只是她的一个猜测，现在看来，沙利叶也有这种疑虑。  
按理说，当时她在天空竞技场取得操作权限之后，应该所有的加密信息都逃不过她的眼睛，但奇怪的是，她脑中关于这部分的记忆非常暧昧、模糊。  
“多洛丽丝？你还好吗？”小杰的声音让她回过了神来。  
“嗯？我没事……”  
萨茨告诉了小杰猎人考试后续发生的事情后，小杰拖着骨折的胳膊跑去找了伊尔迷，然后和酷拉皮卡、雷欧力三个人决定了要去枯枯戮山把奇犽带回来，多洛丽丝通过了尼特罗的单人考试后，也不知怎地就被小杰拉上一起来了。不过，反正她也是要来巴托奇亚共和国找弗兰克的，路上她还一直在想弗兰克要说的是什么事。  
现在她们四个人坐在去往枯枯戮山的观光巴士上，前面还有一个姑娘在讲解介绍，此情此景让多洛丽丝觉得非常不真实。  
“说起来，小杰，你的胳膊真的好了吗？”酷拉皮卡有些关切地问道。  
“嗯？是啊！”雷欧力也凑了过来，还捏了捏小杰的手臂，“太奇怪了，居然一夜之间就好了？骨头捏起来也没有问题……”  
“啊哈哈……”小杰挠了挠头发，“我也不知道为什么，晚上做梦梦到了一阵很舒服的光，第二天醒来就全好啦！”  
“是这样的吗？”酷拉皮卡若有所思地看了看小杰的手臂，然后意味深长地看了眼多洛丽丝。  
多洛丽丝忽然感到了一丝窘迫，赶紧避开了酷拉皮卡的目光。  
“也许是协会的人帮忙治好的。”她说道。  
“唉！？世界上还有这么神奇的治疗术吗？”雷欧力惊呼。  
“话不能这么说，雷欧力。我们才刚成为猎人，其中兴许还有许多我们不知道的深奥之处。对不对，多洛丽丝？”酷拉皮卡微笑着说，多洛丽丝却只从他的语气里感受到了一种咄咄逼人的气势。  
话说回来，酷拉皮卡的确是目击了她和西索的那场战斗，即使看不到，以他的敏锐程度肯定也能察觉到什么吧……而且当时西索的确说了关于“能力”的事情。  
终于，多洛丽丝迎上酷拉皮卡的目光，一字一句、恳切地说：“的确是这样。通过考试只是通过了初步的选拔。至于后面的事情，协会自然会安排给每个考生。我不能透露太多，毕竟，猎人测试还没有……”  
小杰看起来还想说什么的样子，但让多洛丽丝松了一口气的是，刚说到这里，他们就到站了。

 

早就听说过揍敌客家的黄泉之门，但切身站在它面前，还是不得不让人觉得震撼。多洛丽丝一时间想到了被她错过的世界树，那之后她就再也没机会去看一眼世界树了，不禁觉得有些唏嘘。  
不对……她皱了皱眉，她现在怎么越来越习惯把“那个”多洛丽丝的经历看作是自己的经历了呢？  
不过，说相似，枯枯戮山和世界树景点也的确有相似之处。比如山脚下的那一堆周边小商品，这一车巴士上还有不少人买了黄泉之门的钥匙挂链，多洛丽丝不得不想到，这些周边商品的盈利是否直接归揍敌客家？说到底，他们家人应该是知道有这类产品在售卖的吧？  
想了这么多有的没的，人群骚动了起来她才真正把注意力集中在眼前。有几个人想进去讨伐揍敌客家的人（至少她是这么猜测的），强硬地让看门人开门进去，结果出来的时候只剩下一堆白骨。  
听那个守门人说，这些闯入者是被一个叫“三毛”的宠物吃掉了，多洛丽丝不禁开始想象席巴到底养了一只什么样的宠物。  
她一直觉得席巴的外表看上去酷似一只大型猫科动物。那双金色的眼睛里瞳孔有时看起来就像猫一样竖成了一条线；而他那种安静、优雅的处事态度也让她想起猫。这样的人会选择养猫吗？不过也可能反过来会比较喜欢养狗？她记得电视里还看到过不少更奇特的宠物，也许席巴会意外地是猎奇爱好者的一员？  
观光巴士的乘客目击了这起宠物吃人事件后都慌乱不已，导游更是催促大家赶快上车离开，唯独他们几个人留在了门口。  
小杰说明了来意后，皆卜戒表示了欣慰，说他们是十几年来地第一批以友人身份来拜访的人，然后遗憾地说他不能让他们进去，并说明了试炼之门的作用机制。  
从小门进去就会被三毛吃掉，大门根本没有上锁，只要能推开，谁都可以进去。  
多洛丽丝听到这里皱了皱眉，怎么想这安保都不是很到位，虽然普通游客里面有两吨腕力的人可能不多，但受过专业训练的人想要达到这种级别并不是很难。  
“如果只是进去的话，倒是没问题……”多洛丽丝若有所思地说，“恐怕进去之后，能不能联系到家人也是一个问题。”  
“这位小姐说的没错，管家室戒备森严，任何入侵者都不可能越过他们见到家里的人。”皆卜戒温和地说，“所以，我实在是无能为力，各位还是请回吧。”  
“我们从入侵者的门进去，”小杰说，“我们是来找朋友的，不是来接受试炼的。大伯，你把钥匙给我吧。”  
皆卜戒连忙阻止了小杰，但小杰十分坚持，无奈之下他只得打电话给了管家室。  
多洛丽丝惊讶地看到小杰在第一次被挂了电话之后，马上又打了一次电话，还大声吼了电话那头的人。  
这个瞬间她仿佛在小杰身上看到了金的影子……  
坚定、任性……只要是自己想做的事情，无论如何都要做成……  
就在小杰气愤地拿出鱼竿想要翻墙而过的时候，她一只手抚上了小杰的肩膀，刚想说些什么的皆卜戒也停了下来，看着他们。  
“我把门推开让他们进去的话，三毛会攻击吗？”她扭头问皆卜戒。  
“这个，不好说呀。”皆卜戒挠了挠头，“我可以跟着一起进去，三毛也许认识我，就不会攻击了，不过全军覆没的几率几乎是百分之百。”  
“……”多洛丽丝用探究的目光盯着皆卜戒，盯得皆卜戒头顶开始冒汗。他忽然觉得这个小姑娘身上有某种气质让他想起了家里的大少爷。  
多洛丽丝微微笑了一下，缓缓地开口：“实在不行的话，大不了赔给席巴一只宠物。小杰，我们进去。”


	66. Chapter 66

原来三毛是一只大狗。  
除此之外多洛丽丝实在想不出其他的物种来形容，她对魔兽的知识还是太少了。  
小杰紧张地盯着这只庞然大物，皆卜戒在一旁解说道，三毛是经过严格训练的猎犬，会像机器一样执行命令，除此之外没有任何情感。  
多洛丽丝听着，也看向了大狗，他们目光相交的一瞬间，三毛向后退了一步，突然进入了警戒状态，鼻头皱起，发出了警告的呜呜低鸣。  
多洛丽丝觉得有些口渴。  
皆卜戒见状也忽觉不妙，他赶紧下令想要赶走三毛，但三毛只是死死地盯着多洛丽丝，丝毫没有要离开的迹象。  
最终，在皆卜戒的再三驱赶下，三毛才开始一步一步地后退，回到森林中，但直到消失在树影之间，都死死地盯着多洛丽丝。  
多洛丽丝之外的四个人都不由得舒了一口气，然后带着疑问的眼神看向她。  
多洛丽丝摇摇头，表示她也不知道为什么三毛会有这种反应。  
一行人迎着夜色，走到了佣人住的小木屋，这里的所有东西都比正常物品重上许多倍，皆卜戒的意思是想让他们留在这里特训一个月，凭自己的力量推开试炼之门去往管家室。  
小杰他们似乎都愿意接受这个提议，但多洛丽丝却不想在这里耗上一个月之久，她委婉地拒绝了邀请，说只在这里借宿一晚，明天一早就要启程去找她的朋友。  
等大家都入睡后，多洛丽丝出来在草地上坐了下来。骷骷戮山位于巴托奇亚共和国的登托拉地区，入夜之后山上一片漆黑，倒是让天上的星星变得十分显眼。因为可见的星星太多，反而让人找不到冬季大三角的位置。   
多洛丽丝看着星空有些出神。  
“睡不着吗？”  
多洛丽丝扭头，看到了站在木屋门口的酷拉皮卡，她沉默地点了点头。  
“有些事情想不太明白。”她喃喃道，脑中浮现了罗伯特的样子、金的样子，还有沙利叶、侠客、雷妮森……金说“不是她想的那样”，到底指的是什么？还有沙利叶说的那句，他知道的并不比她多，又意味着什么呢……她感到有什么东西就在她的眼皮底下，但就是无论如何都抓不住、摸不着……但不知为何，她又觉得自己难过得完全不想去思考这些事情。  
这些天她的情绪一直是这样，不受控制、毫无道理地陷入低沉之中。即使她想让自己振作起来也总是会回到原点，导致她的大脑也总是浑浑噩噩、集中不了精神，时不时地就会跑神……  
“是吗？”酷拉皮卡走过来坐下，他看到多洛丽丝又陷入了沉思之中，所以一时间也没有说话，只是安静地坐着，抬头看向星空。  
“我小时候住的地方，也能看到这样的星星。不，”他轻轻地说道，“比这个还要多，还要漂亮，甚至能看到银河。我的朋友……眼睛不太好，但是他也喜欢看星星，喜欢听我讲给他听。”  
“我记得你之前说，你的家乡……”  
“对。蜘蛛。”酷拉皮卡向着天空伸出了一只手，仿佛想要抓住什么一样紧紧握住了拳，他的声音变得比刚才低沉了一些，“蜘蛛血洗了整个村庄，挖走了我族人的眼睛。”  
多洛丽丝转过头来看着酷拉皮卡，仿佛看到了少年眼底的痛苦和愤怒，但他的语气却平静而坚定。多洛丽丝的眼神微微闪动，只是坐在那里，什么都没有说。  
“我同胞的眼睛被人夺走了，不管怎么样，我都要拿回来，还给他们。为此，我需要力量。强大的力量……”  
“在大巴上，你是想说，猎人测试还没有结束吗？”酷拉皮卡也转过头来看着多洛丽丝，那双眼睛里也跃动着火焰，平静地燃烧的火焰，平静而坚决……  
这是一个有所觉悟的人。多洛丽丝想到。她见到过这种眼神，这是那种最为执拗的、决不妥协的眼神……甚至把自己的生死也置之度外的眼神。  
“对。”她点了点头，犹豫了片刻开口道，“我知道你想说什么。但是很遗憾，我帮不到你。”  
“为什么？”  
“不是因为我想帮协会维持什么秩序。”她笑了笑，“协会的规定和我没有关系。但是这种能力如果用错误的方式习得会对当事人造成不可估量的伤害。我自己学的时候也不是通过正常的渠道和方式，对相关的理论更是一知半解，教不好别人的。”  
“能力……？这么说，果然——”  
“如果是你的话，肯定能第一时间察觉到的。”多洛丽丝说，“最后一场试验的考官……去找到他，问他关于‘念’的事情吧。”  
酷拉皮卡仍然用那种眼神看着她，过了一会儿，他笑了起来：“谢谢你。”  
多洛丽丝用有些神奇的目光看着他：“你相信我说的话吗？”  
“我相信你。”酷拉皮卡轻轻地说，“而且……”  
后面的半句话他没有说出来，而是继续抬头看向天空，他忽然有些厌恶出现了这种想法的自己，因为他想到的是：而且，我知道你很在乎小杰。

 

第二天一早多洛丽丝就和小杰一行人道了别，离开了佣人小屋。她忽然想起来也许应该去拜访一下席巴，于是便没有直接出去，转而向着山顶走去。  
顺利的话没准还能转告一下奇犽小杰他们来了的消息。  
走着走着，她遇到了意料之外的人：伊尔迷·揍敌客。他长得的确很像基裘，多洛丽丝想道，她回想起了唯一的那次和基裘的短暂会面。金和席巴还差点打起来了。  
伊尔迷冲她眨了眨眼，算是打了个招呼。  
“唉？你会怎么在这？”多洛丽丝记得西索发短信说过，伊尔迷暂时不会回家。他为了一个任务考了猎人证，一拿到手就会去工作，所以不用担心小杰和他碰上。  
伊尔迷歪了歪头。“任务完成了，”他说，然后晃了晃自己的右臂，“而且这条胳膊，骨折了。啊，任务的时候可烦了，给我添了不少麻烦呢，托它的福我还浪费了不少精力。哦，对了，这是被小杰捏碎的。”  
说完，他用那双幽幽的黑色眼睛盯着多洛丽丝。  
“听父亲说，你能治这种伤？”  
那语气似乎是在说，这个伤理应要多洛丽丝来负责，而他没有为此追究更多责任已经是宽宏大量了。  
伊尔迷把胳膊伸到了多洛丽丝面前。  
“小杰的伤也是你治好的吧？我昨天晚上看到他推门了。”  
说完，他就继续那样盯着多洛丽丝，仿佛在问她还在等什么。  
多洛丽丝沉默地看着伊尔迷，一时间有些无语，他的这种性格到底是遗传的谁？如果她没记错的话，席巴和基裘都不是这种类型的人吧？这位大少爷，估计只有我行我素这点像极了他的父母……  
伊尔迷突然说：“你真的不打算帮我治疗吗？”  
“小杰他们还在佣人室吧？说到底，奇犽根本不需要什么朋友，我要不要下去把他们都清理掉呢——”  
多洛丽丝无奈地叹了口气，施展了「快速愈合」。  
伊尔迷握了握手臂，断然道：“不是这个。”他那双漆黑的大眼睛继续盯着多洛丽丝。“你确定要这样敷衍我吗？这样可是很不好的。”  
多洛丽丝不愉快地皱了皱眉：“这是看着席巴帮过我的份上。”  
然后施展了「大天使的呼吸」。  
“喔。”他又握了握拳，“真神奇，什么伤都能治吗？”  
“理论上，只要没死就可以。”多洛丽丝说。  
然而伊尔迷脸上的表情让她突然后悔自己说了这样一句话，他看起来就像想立刻找人来实验一下的样子。  
“对你自己也适用吗？”他问。  
“恕我无可奉告。”多洛丽丝不耐烦地说，“伊尔迷，让一让吧，我要去找席巴。”  
揍敌客家的大儿子沉默地盯了多洛丽丝半天，然后忽然用面无表情的脸扯出了一个只有嘴巴在笑的笑容，他轻快地说：“嗯，你去吧。放心，你的秘密我不会和别人说的。”  
假。太假了。多洛丽丝不由得在心里感叹。这个人，完全没有想让别人当真的意思，真的是一点努力都没有做。  
伊尔迷看着多洛丽丝上山的背影，又捏了捏拳头。  
“真是个便利的能力呢……”


	67. Chapter 67

多洛丽丝沿着上山的路来到了管家室，一名叫梧桐的管家拦下了她，她说明来意后梧桐点了点头，给主宅打了电话，这才放她继续前进。  
揍敌客家的房子建在山上，阴天的时候那些灰色的石砖看起来就像是黑色，加上酷似城堡的造型，这一切都唤起了多洛丽丝一些不太愉快的回忆，她的心情也随之变得沉重了起来。  
山顶上庞大的主宅，让她想起了诺斯特堡。  
金……  
她感觉自己仿佛走在危险重重的黑色城堡里，每一步都让她的神经更加紧绷，这种状态直到见到席巴本人的时候才有所缓解。  
当年的席巴已经十分强大，如今浑身散发出来的威压比以往更甚。多洛丽丝和席巴也只是打过短短的两次照面，但席巴却颇为热情地招呼她坐下（虽然他自己并没有起身迎接，但好歹语气还是友善的），多洛丽丝礼貌地问候了一下，然后坐在了席巴对面的一把黑色椅子上。  
“真是好久不见了。”席巴弯了弯嘴角说，“我们都以为你已经死了。”  
多洛丽丝坐在那里，一副正在思考的模样，然后过了一会儿，开口道：“嗯。我当时也很惊讶。”  
“哈哈哈，”席巴笑道，“没事就好。你这次来找我有什么事？”  
多洛丽丝犹豫了一下。  
“我……我想见一见她。”  
忽然屋子里的温度下降了几度，席巴金色的眼睛像猛兽一样盯着多洛丽丝，那一瞬间多洛丽丝后背爬满了冷汗。  
多么可怕的念压……  
“你是说，你想见它？”席巴从半卧着的姿势变成坐着，然后又站起身来，走到了多洛丽丝面前，居高临下地看着她。  
多洛丽丝咽了一口口水，握紧了拳头，目不斜视地盯着前方，但她坐着，视线只能看到席巴的腹部。然后她抬起头来：“不可以吗？我以为当时沙利叶和你商量好了——”  
“沙利叶。”席巴抬了抬眉毛，半是嘲讽半是厌恶地说出了这个名字，“当然没有，等我发现的时候，亚路嘉已经变成那个样子了。”  
“……对不起。”多洛丽丝下意识地说出了这句话。此时席巴已经回到了自己的座位，一只腿踩在台面上，手搭在膝盖上。“你为什么要道歉？”他说。  
“因为，是我……”多洛丽丝身上的冷汗越冒越多，她咬咬牙，身体上的不适也越来越明显，她的手甚至都开始有些颤抖，然后，突如其来的剧痛，让她陷入了昏迷……

 

多洛丽丝醒来的时候躺在一张床上。  
这张床很舒适、很温暖。她迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，看到屋子里的摆设仿佛中世纪的城堡，这才反应过来自己原来是在揍敌客家。  
发生了什么？  
她感到了一阵口渴，好在床边的柜子上就有水，她拿起来喝了一口，然后顿了顿，又把整杯水全都喝掉了。  
这下好多了。  
她从被子里爬出来，发现自己身上的衣服竟然被换掉了，此时她穿着一件白色的棉质睡裙。  
她困惑地看着这身衣服，然后忽然想起来自己身上的东西都不见了，急忙想去找，却发现猎人证和手机都好好地放在床头柜上，就在水杯旁边。  
她巡视了一下房间，想要找自己的衣服，却没找到在哪。然后她隐隐感觉到了来自腹部的坠胀和酸痛，下意识地用手捂住了小腹，然后一阵温热的触感从双腿之间传来。  
这……莫非是……  
她惊异地撩起了自己的裙子，内裤也被换掉了，而且还有人好心地给她垫了一块必需品。  
她知道这是什么。  
她被茉莉逼着去上中学的时候，班里的女同学都接二连三地出现了这种情况，但她一直都没有，她以为是这具身体特殊的情况导致的，也一直没有在意。谁知，竟然现在才突然来势汹汹……  
月经。  
多洛丽丝忽然脸“腾”地一下就红了起来。一想到她昏过去之前的场景，她就觉得十分丢人。而且，她什么样的疼痛没有经历过？在流星街，断胳膊断腿都是家常便饭了，为什么一个小小的月经就能让她晕过去呢？这也太不现实了。  
也许是羞耻心作祟，她蹑手蹑脚地拿起了自己的手机和猎人证，打开了房间的门，来到走廊上，想要光速离开揍敌客家。总之先找个地方平复一下心情，再考虑要不要写封信道歉和道谢。  
她简直都无法想象当席巴发现她是因为什么昏迷时的表情。  
“你要去哪？”忽然，多洛丽丝的身后传来了一个冷冷清清声音。  
她回过头来，发现伊尔迷就站在那里。  
“啊……”多洛丽丝一时居然找不到话来说，她低头才发现自己没有穿鞋，光着脚踩在石头地板上，凉意透过她的脚底直达腹部，让她不禁缩了缩脚趾。“伊尔迷，你怎么在这？”  
“妈妈让我来看看你怎么样了。”他眨了眨眼说，“说起来，你竟然现在才来月经吗？我没记错的话，你已经五十多岁了吧？”  
“……”多洛丽丝面无表情地看着伊尔迷，她不知道该怎么回复这样的问话。  
然后她叹了一口气。  
“席巴有说什么吗？”  
“嗯？父亲？”伊尔迷歪了歪头，“没有啊？他应该要说什么吗？”  
“这样啊……”多洛丽丝松了一口气，“对了，我的衣服在哪？”  
“仆人拿去洗了，应该过会儿就能送过来。”伊尔迷说着，用一只手指抚上了嘴唇，“唔，你之前说是来找我父亲的，是为什么？要委托杀人吗？”  
“不——我——”多洛丽丝皱了皱眉，不知道伊尔迷对那件事知道到什么程度，她这样贸然说出来也许不太好，然后她突然想到了，“我来和他打声招呼，顺便说服他让奇犽和小杰见面。”  
又是一阵腹痛，多洛丽丝不禁又捂住了肚子。  
伊尔迷脸上的表情颇为开心，他用明快的语调说道：“看来你的那个能力对自己没有用。”  
多洛丽丝接着用面无表情的脸看着伊尔迷，说实话，她真的不是很喜欢和这位揍敌客家的大少爷聊天，好在过来送衣服的女仆很快就将她从这种境况中解救了出来。  
“谢谢。”她接过衣服的时候说，然后回到房间里，把那个令人不快的聊天对象关在了门外。  
换好衣服之后她再开门，庆幸地发现伊尔迷已经不在了。于是她走进走廊，肚子还是有些不舒服，但可以无视。揍敌客家的房子实在是太大了，大到她别说是找到“不明物”所在的位置了，连出口都找不到。  
之前席巴说了“亚路嘉”，这是不是意味着，不明物现在就在这个叫亚路嘉的孩子体内呢？  
多洛丽丝虽然有些担心“她”附身真正的人类的话会不会给宿主造成一定的负面影响，但她知道，即便“她”多半时间都是睡着的，但其实是个心地非常善良的生物。  
此时天色已经暗下去了，揍敌客家走廊里都点起了灯。考虑到这和家族在建筑上极其复古的审美，多洛丽丝很怀疑这些是真的煤油灯。  
不久后一个女仆找到她，邀请她去餐厅用餐，多洛丽丝这才终于没有继续迷路下去。  
餐厅里，席巴和基裘已经坐在了座位上，另外还有一个穿着和服的小孩子，多洛丽丝犹豫了一下，刚想婉言推辞，就被席巴打断了。  
“坐吧。”他笑了笑说，“在这里，你是客人。”  
多洛丽丝表情复杂地看了看席巴，然后找了一把椅子坐了下来，刚一坐下来仆人就上前帮她摆好餐具、铺好餐巾，旁边穿和服的孩子用好奇而警惕的目光看着她。  
然后一个老爷爷也走了进来，他看到了多洛丽丝，扭头问席巴这是不是今天来的客人，席巴点了点头，然后老爷爷做了一番自我介绍，说他当年和她父亲也是认识了多年的朋友。  
席巴向一旁的女仆点了点头，然后女仆就给大家端上来了前菜。  
多洛丽丝环视了一周：“伊尔迷不来吃吗？”  
基裘突然抱着脸，有些伤心地说：“啊，真是的！妈妈明明都跟他打过招呼了，家里有客人，要有礼貌，但伊尔非要在这种时候出去……”  
“你就别管了，”席巴说道，“他有自己的想法。”   
多洛丽丝闭上了嘴，她一个外人的确不好说什么，或者她其实就不该多那句嘴（然后她又想到，如果是金在这里的话估计要笑话她竟然会出现这种想法了）。基裘的脸不知道发生了什么，裹着绷带，虽然当年她只是和基裘见过短短的一面，但她印象深刻，基裘是一个非常漂亮的人……  
吃饭的时候大家都没说什么，默默地吃着自己的那份，除了杰诺偶尔会谈起当年和罗伯特干的那些事，然后问了多洛丽丝一些问题，多洛丽丝草草地应着。饭后基裘拉住她，问她感觉怎么样了，多洛丽丝反应了半天才反应过来原来基裘是在问月经的事，然后红着脸支支吾吾地说已经没事了，为自己给他们添的麻烦道了歉。  
基裘有些夸张地说她不用这么客气，然后抓住她又说了一些话，最后放她走的时候，用一只手放在她的脸上，用让人听不太清楚地声音小声地说：  
“居然真的一模一样呢……”  
“什么？”多洛丽丝问。  
“不，不，没什么。”基裘摇了摇头，“就是，你和那个109号真的很像……”  
多洛丽丝怔怔地听着这句话，最后连自己是怎么回到房间、躺在床上的都不知道，她耳边只是不停地回荡着基裘的那句话。  
真的很像……


	68. Chapter 68

清晨的阳光洒在街道的石板路上，空气里还留有丝丝凉意，但气温已经开始回暖了。多洛丽丝从揍敌客家离开之后，顺着弗兰克发来的信息找到了碰头地点，早上太阳的位置还比较低，阳光正好照进她的眼睛里，那种略微有些刺眼的感觉让她不得不举起一只手挡住太阳。  
她坐在指定的公园长椅上，对面有个老妇人在喂鸟，大大小小的鸟围了一圈，步道上还有晨跑的人。但是多洛丽丝的心思却不在眼前，她想起了刚才发生的事情。  
席巴显然是不想让她轻易离开的，单就亚路嘉和“不明物”的事情来看，他也完全有理由这么做，但他虽然阻止了多洛丽丝去找奇犽，却并没有阻止她离开。下山后她和小杰他们打了招呼，然后就启程前往了格玛西公园。  
而现在，坐在公园里，太阳晒在她脸上，不知不觉中她竟开始犯困了。就在她迷迷糊糊要闭上眼睛的瞬间，一个阴影挡住了阳光。  
“怎么样，这个地方不错吧？”弗兰克说，然后在她旁边坐了下来。  
弗兰克穿着一套合身的灰色条纹西装，头发也精心地向后梳理整齐，整个人神采奕奕，一点也不像是刚出狱的样子。  
多洛丽丝心里琢磨着这点，和他来回交换了几句无关紧要的问候，然后问：“你为什么叫我来找你？”  
弗兰克无奈地看了一眼多洛丽丝。“上来就直奔主题，你就这么想马上赶我走吗？”然后还没等多洛丽丝回应，就接着说道，“你还记得伯特伦饭店吗？”  
多洛丽丝听到这个名字之后皱着眉想了一会儿。伯特伦……应该就是去卡金国找伊克尚佩时去的那个地方，还遇到了比杨德和弗兰克。  
“我当时是受人之托去那里偷一个壶。那次虽然没有到手，两年前却又收到了一个委托，这次是来自一名不同的委托人。而第二次偷的时候，我成功了。”  
多洛丽丝想了一下，她隐约有印象当时弗兰克的确是提到了一个什么壶。  
“那只后不久我就发现，委托来自卡金国王族内部，而我第二次去之所以成功……很有可能是因为有人想要造成‘壶被偷了’的假象。据说这个壶与卡金国一夜之间的崛起有关。我一拿到手就发现，这不是普通的壶，上面附着念力——哦，你应该已经知道我也学会念能力了吧——”弗兰克微微一笑，“我的能力可以帮我偷到大部分我想要的东西，只要知道确切的地点。”  
多洛丽丝安静地听着，她发现对面的老妇人抬起头来对她微笑了一下。  
“我想到，这是有人上演了一次‘监守自盗’的戏码，而我被选中做了替罪羊。没过多久卡金国王就下令捕捉我，然后我就想，为什么要顺着他们的意思来呢？于是我把壶藏在了一个谁都找不到的地方，然后向猎人协会自首，被抓进了陷阱塔——那天正好是圣诞夜。猎人协会某种意义上也是为我提供了保护，因为我已经被协会抓住了，卡金国的人也就没有什么好的理由再来处置我。除非他们想暴露关于那个壶的事情。”  
“那你为什么还要让我……”  
“为什么还要让你把我放出来吗？哈哈，就像我当时说的，监狱不是什么好地方，我已经呆够了。协会那边多半也不会对外泄露我已经不在监狱里的事情，这点你也不用担心。当然，还有一个原因……”  
“本来我以为再也见不到你了，但是见到你的瞬间，我就知道这一定不是巧合，无论你是当时的多洛丽丝，还是她的后代甚至是其他有血缘关系的人……因为，那只壶的底部，刻着你的名字。”  
“多洛丽丝·福特。”

 

此刻，面对着那只弗兰克口中的壶，多洛丽丝还是满头雾水。  
弗兰克把壶的所在地告诉了她，从很多意义上来讲这的确是个很难想到的地方，这只念壶竟然就在一家古董店里。店主是弗兰克的好友，当弗兰克带着多洛丽丝进去的时候还用茶招待了他们两个，然后就从后屋拿出了那只长得仿佛一个扭曲人脸的念壶。  
壶上面只是隐约附着了一层薄薄的念力，让人实在想不到这样的东西竟有可能是令卡金国在一夜之间崛起的关键道具。也许这个推测根本就是错的？  
但是，为什么属于卡金国的念壶上面竟然会有她的名字呢？  
多洛丽丝将信将疑地伸手拿过了念壶，将壶翻过来，果然发现自己的名字就在底部。虽然极小、极不显眼，但那显然是她的名字没错。  
忽然间，一种极其不详、令人不快的黏腻感觉笼罩了她。  
仿佛这整只壶都透出了一股庞大而邪恶的意念。  
这种感觉，似乎有些熟悉……  
她把壶翻转回来，刚想放下，食指却突然刺痛了一下。血从她的手指上渗出，滴进了张开的壶口内。  
“啊。”  
糟糕。  
多洛丽丝紧张地盯着那只壶看，但是半天都没有反应。  
“诶？你的手被划伤了？”弗兰克拉过多洛丽丝的手看了看，然后又看了看念壶，“奇怪，这个壶上面都是弧面，应该没有尖锐处会划伤人啊。”  
“可能壶面上有凸起的陶粒吧。”古董店主接到，“这种年代久远的陶制品偶尔会出现这种情况。虽然表面上看不出来，但很容易不经意间把人划伤。”  
“不……”多洛丽丝仍然警惕地盯着那只壶看，“这个东西大概很危险。弗兰克，你感觉到了吗？”  
“我也说不好。”弗兰克说，“但是面对着它的时候，总给我一种汗毛直立的感觉。”  
“我知道一个人，可能会有办法。”多洛丽丝说道，“我带回去给他看看。”  
“你是说金富力士？”弗兰克挑了挑眉毛说。  
多洛丽丝忽然噎住了，因为她想到的那个人的确是金。  
“呃……”  
“哈哈哈，没事的，”弗兰克友善地拍了拍多洛丽丝的肩膀，“你说的没错，如果不是因为这上面有你的名字，我应该也会直接拿给金吧。但我还是觉得应该让你先看看。而且……”  
而且他也不是很确定那个时候的金看到这个东西会有什么样的反应。多一事不如少一事，如果多洛丽丝真的不在了，这种东西还是越少人知道越好。  
“总之，如果你觉得没问题的话，就把它带走吧。”弗兰克最后说道。

 

那天晚上多洛丽丝在回程的火车上，壶就放在她随身携带的背包里，她看着窗外黑漆漆的风景，还有映在玻璃上的自己的倒影，听着火车在轨道上行驶规律的哐当、哐当声，不知不觉间就陷入了梦乡。  
梦里的她站在一片漆黑之中，起初没有任何声音和光亮，她感觉到了前所未有的平和安详，仿佛任何事情都不能影响到她。然后恍惚间，她听到了一个女人的声音，隐隐约约地回荡在远处。那个声音激起了她心中的某种涟漪，让她不由自主地淌出了泪来，那令人无比怀念，又无比恐惧的声音……  
接着，她看到了一个形状奇特的壶，像是一个闭上双眼、张开嘴的人脸，声音就是从那里传出来的。她隐约觉得这个形状有些熟悉，像是受到了蛊惑一般一点点接近它，然后她看到自己将手伸进了壶张开的口中，随后，壶顶的开口冒出了一股白色的蒸汽，她忽然感到有一个巨大的阴影笼罩了她。  
一阵刺骨的寒意穿过她的灵魂，多洛丽丝震惊地张开了双眼。  
刺目的阳光照进她的眼中，空气中弥漫着一股尘土的味道，风滚草穿过几株树立的仙人掌，砂砾被晒得滚烫，眼前的风景被一股热浪扭曲了形态，让人感觉好像在透过哈哈镜看世界。  
她躺在沙地上，显然已经不在原先的地方。


	69. Chapter 69

烈日当头，沙漠植物的尖刺将阳光刺破，在荒芜而寂静的大地上制造了一丝缝隙。  
干涸的生命悄然从中渗出，动物的白骨躺在苦涩的砂砾上，风呼呼地吹着，一阵一阵地吹进这条缝隙里。  
多落丽丝觉得阳光仿佛碎在了角膜上，直到用手遮住眼睛才发现，破碎的不是阳光而是自己的视野。她就像得了干眼症一样，眼泪毫无道理地流个不停。她努力用胳膊将自己撑起来，裸露在外的手臂仿佛和惨白的骸骨融为了一体，瘦弱得不可置信，好像死人的手一样。  
然后那道缝隙越撕越大，风呼啸着从中穿过，飞虻的嗡嗡声渐渐化作了一种奇特的律动，在植物、风沙、阳光和无法成型的话语里，无尽的寂静包围了她，那缝隙好像一口无底的深井，又像永不餍足的黑洞，深不见底，越来越庞大，最终将她吞噬殆尽……  
有那么一瞬间，多洛丽丝忘记了一切，剩下的只有那种深不见底的、漆黑的空虚和失落，蔓延在这片炽焰般的天空下。  
然后她想起来了那个梦。  
她喘着粗气站了起来，片刻的眩晕反倒让她对世界有了实感。她记得，不久前她还在火车上，带着弗兰克给她的那只念壶，然后，她做了一个梦。那个念壶在哪？她四处寻找，却什么都没有找到，留给她的唯一线索就是浑身仿佛要散架了一般的疲惫和虚弱。  
还有仿佛要吞噬一切的空虚感和……口渴。  
她实在渴到不行，以至于她甚至冒出了一个极其荒唐的想法：她想划开自己的手臂，喝掉自己的血液。而这个念头让她忍不住吞下了溢出的口水。她低头看向自己的手臂，惊异地发现了不少深深浅浅的伤痕，显然，这不是她第一次产生类似的念头。但是，为什么她一点印象都没有呢？  
多洛丽丝拖着疲惫的身体寻找水源，眼前的景象仿佛被蝗灾侵害过后的残景，从高悬在天空的太阳上还能看出一丝苦夏焦灼后留下来的影子……  
等等。  
她突然发现了不对。  
为什么现在会这么的热？  
如果她没记错的话，现在应该还是早春时节，所以她现在很有可能在很远的地方，或者……  
多洛丽丝的猜想在她遇到的第一个城镇上得到了印证。她从一家商店的门口拿起了一份报纸，上面的日期明明白白地写着：1999年10月15日。  
一晃眼间，居然半年多的时间过去了。  
这中间都发生了什么事？她握着报纸的手愈发冰冷，直到店主语气不善地问她要不要买下来，她才将报纸放下，走开了。  
她忽然反应过来，焦急地去翻自己的衣服，找到手机的时候暗暗松了一口气，猎人执照也还在，还有弗兰克借给她的一些路费。她打开手机，发现没电了，她需要先找个地方给手机充上电。也许她认识的人里会有人知道这是怎么一回事。  
多洛丽丝走进了找到的第一家餐厅，餐厅里人都坐满了，唯一一个空着的靠墙的位置上也坐着人，她向那个人走过去，问可不可以拼一下桌。  
那个人留着一头黑色的短发，额头上缠了绷带，穿着普通的白色衬衫和黑色裤子。但是肩头却坐着一只长相极其诡异的生物。他看到多洛丽丝似乎有些惊讶，然后友善地笑了起来：“当然了，请坐。”  
多洛丽丝给手机冲上了点，还点了一杯冰柠檬茶。对面这个人肩上的那个生物细看之下，仿佛长了一张人脸，却有三对眼睛，蛇形的身体缠绕在青年的脖子上，鹰一样的爪子则死死地抓住他的肩。  
没想到对面的男青年却先开口和她搭话了，语气就像是在和许久未见的老朋友叙旧一样。  
“没想到能在这里遇到你。”他说，“算起来，这应该是我们第三次见面吧。唔，不，也许该说是第二次？”  
多洛丽丝疑惑地看着他。  
黑发青年笑了笑，他整个人都和这个炎热的小镇格格不入，多洛丽丝知道趴在他肩头的那个东西多半是一只念兽。但是，为什么一个没有念的人会拥有一只念兽？  
念兽……  
这个念头让她突然一阵头痛，眼前闪烁起斑斓的颜色、鼻尖漫起硝烟的味道、血……  
库洛洛饶有兴致地看着多洛丽丝，眼前的少女看起来也不过十七、八岁的样子，和他第一次见到她的时候竟没有多大区别。但是她的虚弱却是肉眼可见的，那不光是一种体现在肉体上的虚弱，更是精神上的，让她整个人都看上去病恹恹的，好像随时都有可能倒下一样。  
“你可能已经不记得了吧，我们在流星街的时候，在白老头的店里见到过。”  
多洛丽丝的头痛才将将恢复，她恍惚地看向对面的人，却怎么也想不起见到过他。他肩上的念兽对着她张开了血盆大口。  
“你的……肩上……”多洛丽丝有些艰难地说道，她忽然觉得一阵气闷，险些把手边的柠檬茶掀翻在地。  
“啊，你是说这个？”库洛洛笑了笑，伸手碰了碰肩上的念兽，“之前的那个除念师的能力不是很好用。”然后有些发愁地说：“唉，看样子还是得再找一个。”  
“除念……？”  
他关切地看了看多洛丽丝：“你的情况不是很好，你需要休息。”  
多洛丽丝浑身的念力忽然像暴走一样张牙舞爪地探出来，她觉得自己仿佛要被撕碎了。餐厅的玻璃哗啦一下被震碎，里面的人都抽搐着躺在了地面上。  
库洛洛镇定地站起来走到了她面前。  
原来他不是不会念。多洛丽丝看着库洛洛把她搀起来之后想到，而是他学会了如何将自己完全地伪装成一个不会念力的人。其中需要的惊人的自制力是常人难以想象的……因为这就意味着要摒弃一切习念者赖以为生的条件反射。会却不去使用，到底是什么样的意志支撑着这个人做到了这一点？  
库洛洛带着她到了一处人迹比较罕至的空地，多洛丽丝暴走的念能力没过多久就又像枯死的植物一样安静了下来，暴走停止的时候她已经满头大汗。  
“谢谢你——”  
“库洛洛。”黑发青年笑了笑，“库洛洛·鲁西鲁。”  
他看到多洛丽丝骤然紧缩的瞳孔似乎有些满意。  
“好久不见了，多洛丽丝·福特。”


	70. Chapter 70

过去同未来一样深不可测。  
记忆给万物披上面纱，任由纱层下面的景象变幻莫测，散落的碎片也不再是原本的颜色，即便再信誓旦旦不会忘记的东西最终也会化作尘埃——这不过是生命无情本质的冰山一角。她比谁都清楚这点，因为她自己就是“避而不视”的产物。  
一切都要从她的童年时期说起。她小的时候和父母、哥哥还有一只小狗住在一栋豪华的大房子里。房子被丘陵环绕，四周风景优美如画，夏季绿树如茵，冬季白雪皑皑，房子的后面还有一片湖水，冬天的时候会结冰，她喜欢去冰上玩。  
她很喜欢她的父亲。他总是很温柔，喜欢在书房里看书，总是一个人对着一堆文献研究个不停，于是她也喜欢上了书，但她觉得她对书的喜欢完全是源自对父亲的喜爱，或者说，是因为想要被他夸奖。  
相反，她讨厌她的哥哥。她的哥哥虽然管她叫“妹妹”，但她知道他们两个是同时出生的，最重要的是，他总显得自己什么都懂似的，父亲还总夸他懂事。但是她知道，他不是真的懂，那些东西他都只是草草翻过一遍，但即便如此，父亲还是允许他给自己的研究帮忙，而她则一步都不能靠近。  
当然，还有她的妈妈。  
她害怕她的妈妈。不光是因为妈妈总显得很冷漠，总在对父亲发号施令，不是，也不光是因为她脸上时常出现的那种空洞的眼神、或者暴躁的脾气，甚至不光是因为她下意识地啃食自己趾甲、头发的动作，或者会忽然像疯了一样狂言乱语，诅咒她和哥哥，不是的。  
她的妈妈住在房子最靠里面的一间屋子里，平时很少出现，即使偶尔出来，父亲也会马上扶她回到房间里。如果天气好的话，每天有那么一两个小时，父亲会推着轮椅带她出来散步或者晒晒太阳，但是她和哥哥是绝对不能擅自进入妈妈的房间的。父亲会给她准备好一日三餐、带她清洁身体，照顾她的一切需求。  
有的时候她觉得妈妈看父亲的眼神里透着一种疯狂，而且是在她神志清醒的时刻。她隐约觉得妈妈之所以会如此刁难父亲，就是因为她眼中的那种疯狂，她在试探他的底线。  
但是父亲总是很温柔，很镇定，无论妈妈做什么都微笑着接受，甚至当妈妈扬言要杀了她和哥哥的时候也没有生气。她听到了那句话，她知道妈妈是认真的，因为妈妈在看她和哥哥的时候，眼底总有一抹深沉的暗色。  
随着她和哥哥一天天长大，妈妈神志清醒的时刻越来越少，父亲也很少带她出来了。妈妈住的房间被上了锁，谁都进不去，除了父亲。但有一天不知道为什么，她在和家里的狗狗玩耍的时候，门是开着的，狗狗跑了进去，当时天色已暗，外面还在下着大雪，父亲出了远门。走廊里的灯光忽明忽暗，这栋房子里的走廊没有暖气，冷飕飕的，暴雪砸在窗户上噼啪作响，她两手冰冷，看着妈妈房间微微打开的门，忽然被恐惧攥紧了内心，犹豫着没有上前。  
忽然，房间里传出了小狗的悲鸣。  
她回过神来的时候，已经站在了妈妈的房间里，那一幕画面她一辈子都不可能忘记。  
家里的小狗抽搐地躺在漆黑的地板上，吸饱了鲜血的地毯成了深沉的墨色，她的妈妈抱着自己的手臂在疯狂地啃食，牙齿陷入皮肉，半条胳膊已经只剩下白骨和残存的肌肉，眼神涣散而疯狂，然后，然后——看到了她——  
她慌乱地抱起浑身是血的小狗，跑出房间，跑到大门口，想要逃出这栋房子，但是门锁上了，她打不开，她拧开锁，使劲推门，门还是不动。听到身后有脚步声在接近，她觉得心脏仿佛要跳出喉咙，她大声呼喊哥哥的名字，但是没有人回应。  
房子的门被大雪堵住了，她抱着抽搐的小狗绝望地坐在门口，她能感觉到到身后的人在一点点接近，她想着，这就是结局了，一切都结束了，她的生命将在这里终结。  
她开始哭泣，紧紧地拥着小狗，把脸埋在它湿漉漉的毛发中，祈祷着奇迹的发生，然后大门打开了，她的父亲回来了。  
她的父亲一脸严肃地看着她的背后，她不知道他看到了一个张开翅膀的天使，天使呼出的气息治愈了她怀中的小狗，等她终于平静下来时，才发现小狗已经康复，她回过头去，背后只有一串染血的脚印。  
她永远不会告诉父亲，最后，当她发现自己的这个能力杀死了母亲时，心里暗暗松了一口气。  
当时她还不知道，那个晚上是沙利叶发病的第一天，而她母亲——西比尔，死去后不久，她自己的病症也爆发了。  
她本以为她永远不会忘记这些。她以为这些记忆是深深地刻在灵魂里的，可是当她的灵魂真的脱离这具病态的肉体，进入那个人造的身体时，她却忘记了。她不想忘记，也不会忘记，但是多洛丽丝选择了遗忘。  
是她。  
她愤恨地想到。  
而后来，即使回到了本来的身体，她也对一切视而不见。她将她的这部分抛弃了。多洛丽丝抛弃了她。所以在从那个世界回来的瞬间，她们被彻底分开了。她是被抛弃的残渣，原本会在无尽的黑暗中渐渐冷去，却又在这里醒了过来。这也许就是宿命，这是背叛的代价，是多洛丽丝背叛了自己的代价。

 

友客鑫基地里，地面上摆着刚刚抢来的价值高达108亿戒尼的念能力者专用游戏。  
“诶？怎么回事。我这里的数据显示有意识活动了。等等，飞坦，你的那个游戏我还是先不去了。我得回去一趟，处理完就回来。你给我留着位置。”  
但是飞坦人已经不在了。芬克斯嘲笑了侠客一句，说他玩人偶上瘾了。  
侠客叹了一口气。他回到放置110号的地方，打开门之后，发现那个少女正直勾勾地盯着他，于是笑了一下，对她说：“哎呀，你终于醒啦？”  
110号没有说话，她的脸上是一片空白，但是不知怎地，侠客就是知道她现在和之前不一样了，现在，这个机器突然有了意识，不，有了灵魂。  
他笑了一下，在手机上按了几个按钮，看到她看着自己的身体被操控着动起来时略微惊讶的表情，十分的开心。  
“好了，现在我们来看看，你到底为什么会在这种时候醒过来呢——”


	71. Chapter 71

多洛丽丝坐在一张简陋的单人床上，手里捧着一杯库洛洛递给她的热咖啡，她心里有些别扭地和他道了谢，库洛洛只是云淡风轻地笑着说了句不客气。  
之前经历过在饭店的那次暴走之后，库洛洛带她避开了人群，但谁想她之后不久又失去了意识，醒来的时候就在这间屋子里，根据库洛洛的说法，这是他在这里暂时的据点。  
这间屋子里没什么东西，连一些最基本的生活用品都没有，书倒是堆了两三本，但也不多，所以即使房间很小，却还是给人一种空旷的感觉，让她觉得库洛洛也许真的只是暂时路过。  
这个曾经对“多洛丽丝”施以暴行、杀害了白老头、屠尽酷拉皮卡族人的盗贼团体的领头人，此刻居然亲切得就像是一个普通的三好青年，甚至没有对她做出什么过分的事情（相反，倒是还一直挺照顾她的，说是“体贴”都不为过了），这让多洛丽丝一时间不知道该用什么样的态度来和他相处。  
她无言地喝了几口咖啡。  
“你的身体状况很不好。”库洛洛说，“精神也不稳定，可以问下你手上的伤是怎么回事吗？”  
多洛丽丝摇了摇头：“我也不知道。”  
其实她心底隐隐有一个猜测，但是她不敢说出来。  
“这样啊。”库洛洛斜靠在墙角的高脚凳上，头发有些凌乱，也许是因为她的暴走造成的。他一只手抚上唇边，做出了思考的样子，一时间多洛丽丝觉得这个人已经完全忽视了她的存在，陷入自己的世界了，但就在这时，他又开口了：“你说你是突然出现在这里的？”  
多洛丽丝眯起了眼睛。“我现在状态的确不是很好，”她说，“记忆也的确有些混乱，但是我没记错的话，我应该从来没有这么跟你说过。”  
“是吗？”库洛洛的表情一时间有些惊讶，好像他没料到多洛丽丝会这么说一样，“嗯。看起来精神失控之后也会出现短暂的记忆缺失。”  
这下轮到多洛丽丝茫然了。听库洛洛的意思，她告诉过他自己是突然出现的，但是照她对自己的了解，她是绝对不会把这种情报随意透露给他人的，尤其在知道这个人就是库洛洛之后……但是，也许她真的在精神不稳定的情况下透露过呢？如果有，她又究竟透露到了什么程度？  
“我都说了什么？”多洛丽丝皱起眉头，喃喃道。  
库洛洛的嘴角露出了不易察觉的微笑。看来猎物上钩了，他想道，然后随意地开口说道：“你说你突然出现在这里，发现时间已经过去了半年多。多洛丽丝，”他接着说，声音似乎变得更低沉柔和了，不知怎地有一种诱导的意味在里面，“你还记得最后手里拿着的是什么吗？”  
“我……”她拿着弗兰克给她的念壶，但是说到了一半她就出了一身冷汗，警惕地盯着对面那个黑发的男人，“我没有跟你说过这些。”她说。“你是怎么知道的？”  
库洛洛也盯着她，一言不发，漆黑的眼中仿佛没有透出一丝光亮，忽然，趴在他肩头的念兽发出了一声刺耳的尖叫，然后库洛洛叹了口气：“我看到你出现了。”他说，“是传送能力吗？很有可能，那个游戏里就有类似的技能……根据侠客的情报，你最后一次被目击是在今年三月份左右，在那之后就仿佛从人间蒸发了一样，消失得无影无踪。这么说，你的确失去了这期间的记忆？”  
“你套我的话——”  
库洛洛摊了摊手：“我总得试试。”  
多洛丽丝盯着他。  
“那你为什么不继续？”  
“你已经发现了，再装下去也没什么意义。”他不着痕迹地说，顺手抛给她了一个东西，多洛丽丝单手抓住，发现是自己的手机，已经充好了电。  
她表情复杂地看着库洛洛，不知道该不该谢他。但是他已经拿起一本书开始看了，完全没有把她放在眼里。多洛丽丝按了开机键，发现里面堆积如山的未接电话，而且几乎全都是来自金的。  
她又看了一眼库洛洛，他还在看书，好像已经对她的事情不感兴趣了一样。多洛丽丝叹了口气，反正她自己对现在的状况也一头雾水，被他听到也没什么大不了的。而且，她想道，对库洛洛而言，恐怕眼下他最关心的问题也不是她，而是他肩膀上的那只念兽。  
她记得他说了关于除念的事情，恐怕这也和他为什么明明会念能力却刻意不去使用有关系。很有可能是什么人对他下了禁制，让他不得随意使用念能力。这个念兽是已经除过念的结果，但念兽还在就表明念还没有被完全解除——也许是没有达成某种条件——所以他才会说要再去找其他的除念师。  
她没有太多犹豫，就按下了回拨建，出乎她意料的是，铃声才响了半声，对面就接起来了，而且劈头盖脸地就是一句：「你现在在哪。」  
多洛丽丝也不知道她现在身处的位置，就在她想要通过什么方式查一查的时候，库洛洛那边轻飘飘地飘来了一句“卡洛摩尔”，然后电话里金的声音一下就变得紧绷了起来。  
「谁在那边？」  
“呃……”多洛丽丝朝库洛洛的方向看了一眼，他也抬起头友善地对她笑了一下，仿佛在说“不客气”，然后又低头回去继续看书。她叹了一口气，对着电话说：“库洛洛·鲁西鲁。”  
「幻影旅团的头头？」不知道是不是她的错觉，金的声音听起来多了一分困惑，少了几分紧张，不如说他听起来好像松了一口气。然后他就开始问她发生了什么。  
多洛丽丝简单地和金说了一下事情的经过，对弗兰克给她的东西只是暗示性地和金说了是那天他去伯特伦饭店偷的东西，金马上心领神会，当然，她省略了有关她身体状况的内容，只是说了她丧失了这期间的记忆。  
「原来如此……」金说道，「原来是发生在这个时候的事情……我还以为会更晚……不，等等，你真的什么都不记得了吗？」  
多洛丽丝肯定地告诉他，她什么都不记得了。  
「这样啊。」金的声音里有一丝她听不太懂的释然，「忘了就忘了吧，没事的。」  
他低沉的声音忽然变得很柔和，仿佛在安慰她一样，不知道为什么多洛丽丝听到这句话就忽然哭了起来，她困惑地揉着自己不断涌出眼泪的眼眶，语无伦次地在电话里说着什么。  
「没事的。」金柔声说，「我还在。」  
金肯定知道些什么，不用想她都知道，她开始逼问金到底对她隐瞒了什么。  
「我现在不好跟你解释。」金说，「你就先在那别动，等我过来。对了，把电话给库洛洛，让他接一下。」  
“库洛洛？”多洛丽丝脸上的眼泪还没干透，一脸茫然地重复了一遍金的话。  
「对。我跟他说点事。」  
多洛丽丝把手机递给了库洛洛，库洛洛早在她念出自己名字的时候就在等着了，然后大大方方地接过了电话。只见他把电话放在耳旁，听了一会儿，间或着说了几句“嗯”、“对”、“没错”，然后看向了多洛丽丝，笑了笑，对着电话说了句“好”，然后挂断了，把手机还给了多洛丽丝。  
“我们在这里等他过来。”库洛洛说。  
“他还说了什么？”多洛丽丝问道。  
“他说让我在他来之前帮忙照顾你。”库洛洛笑了笑。  
多洛丽丝表情复杂地看向库洛洛，不知该怎么评价他这句话。理论上她和库洛洛一个会暴走一个需要除念，都不在最佳状态，但无论如何，她都觉得自己不比现在的库洛洛弱。  
但她也懒得吐槽，于是又安静地喝了一口咖啡，索性捡起了另一本库洛洛放在床边的书看了起来。  
看着看着书她就睡着了，醒来的时候已经是黄昏时分，屋子里早已没了库洛洛的影子，窗外响着昆虫的鸣声，人烟稀少的街道被染成了漂亮的橘色。  
她睁着朦胧的睡眼，怔怔地看着窗外，她做了一个梦，一个仿佛很漫长的梦，一个美丽而忧伤的梦……


	72. Chapter 72

这天，像在此之前的很多天一样，也是从煎鸡蛋开始的。  
两只大小相当的鸡蛋被从冰箱里拿出，温度还有些冰手，这时锅里的油已经烧热，蛋壳在锅沿被敲开，蛋液在接触到油的瞬间发出滋滋的声响，然后逐渐变成橙白相间的不规则圆形，这时旁边烤面包机发出了“叮”的一声，咖啡也泡得正合适，她把鸡蛋、吐司、火腿盛好端出来，看到那个人挠着早上刚睡醒还乱糟糟的头发睡眼惺忪地走下楼来，不由自主地露出了笑容。  
“早。”她轻轻地说，心里荡漾着一种可以被称之为幸福的感觉。  
“哦，早啊……”他好像还没睡醒，但鼻子还是一如既往地灵敏，“你泡了咖啡吗？”  
“嗯，刚泡好，就在厨房，你想喝的话可以去——”  
但是她的话还没说完，就被他不赞同的语气打断了。他似乎立刻清醒了过来，凑到她旁边，温暖而有力的双手抓住她的肩膀，好像要用力气把她按住一样，然后认真地看着她：“我不是说了吗？以后你不用做这些，你现在需要休息。”  
她摇了摇头：“我喜欢这样。”然后又露出了有些犹豫的表情，不太确定地说：“当然，如果你不喜欢的话，我也可以……”  
他夸张地叹了一口气，脸上写满了无奈，伸手揉了揉她的头发：“当然不会。”然后他轻轻地把手放在她隆起的腹部，有些心疼又有些好笑地说：“你今天不会还要去上班吧？”  
她——多洛丽丝·福特——无言地看着面前的这个男人，她想起了他们第一次相遇时候的事情，那个时候她还只是个医学生，刚刚被男朋友劈腿，在朋友的怂恿下去酒吧聚会，结果就遇到了他。  
金·富力士。他的身世和过去对她而言一直是一个谜，她曾经也问过，但他只是耸耸肩，说那些都不重要。她知道他曾经是个职业猎人，但除此之外更多的一概不知，她甚至不认识他以前的朋友。直到现在她还有些不敢相信他们两个竟然真的在一起了，她觉得他们仿佛是两个世界的人。有的时候他看着她，脸上的表情几乎可以称得上是怀念的，她觉得他在她身上看到了别人的影子。  
这也许可以解释得通他为什么会选择和她在一起。她只是一个普通医院的普通医生，而他浑身上下没有一点普通的地方，有的时候她甚至觉得，他就算是有一天突然消失了，再也不回来，也没有什么奇怪的。  
而此时，金好像看透了她的所思所想一样，从后面环住了她，下巴搁在她的肩窝，胡渣蹭得她身上痒痒的，然后她听到他低沉的声音说：“我在这里。”  
“今天就别去上班了，”他说，“在家好好休息吧。我陪着你。”  
多洛丽丝摇了摇头。“最近医院缺人，没事的，同事都挺照顾我的。最近警长不是也在找你吗？那个连续杀人狂的案子……”  
金和她在这里定居之后，虽然没有继续猎人活动，却在时不时地帮当地的警察抓一些罪犯，一开始警长来找他的时候他还百般拒绝，后来是在多洛丽丝的鼓动下他才接了下来。她知道，他虽然不说，但是这样平淡无波、日复一日例行公事般的日常生活一定让他很难熬，而事实上也的确，自从开始帮警方办案之后，他眼里时不时地会燃起那种明亮的火焰。  
她不想看到那种火焰因为她而消失。  
金一脸拿她没办法的表情看着她：“好吧，你去吧。但是要记得小心。最近这片区域的犯罪率的确上升了不少，有什么事的话，记得——”  
“打你的电话。知道了。”她浅浅地笑了一下说，“你的号码在我这可是存成快速拨号的。”  
金有些尴尬地用手指挠了挠脸，那个快速拨号其实是他设置的，当然，他不会说的。  
“快吃饭吧，不吃就都凉了。”多洛丽丝好笑地说，眼神有些调侃地看着金。平心而论，每当金露出这种表情，她都忍不住想要戏弄他一下，不过今天还是算了。她想到，今天过一会儿医院有个重要手术，虽然不是她执刀，但是她要在一旁监督指导，还是早些过去的好。  
手术进行得很顺利，只除了中间一个小小的插曲，有那么一瞬间她忽然有些心悸，感觉口干舌燥，但是喝了一杯水之后就感觉好多了。可能是孕期反应的一种吧，她有些无所谓地想到，没怎么放在心上。  
下班的时候天已经黑了，她走在回家的路上，不知道为什么今天这条路上的人异常的少，路灯也有些忽明忽暗，一种不祥的预感笼罩在她心间，让她不由得加快了脚步。  
好像有什么人在跟踪她。  
多洛丽丝一只手伸到大衣兜里，握住手机，她稳住了自己的步伐，深吸了一口气，然后若无其事地继续走，走到一个拐角处，拐了进去。  
跟在她后面的男子也拐了过去，却发现人不见了踪影，直到他感觉到有什么冰冷而坚硬的东西顶在自己背后。  
“不许动。把手举起来。”多洛丽丝冷冷地说，“你为什么跟踪我？”  
男子勾了勾唇角，慢慢地把插在兜里的双手举起来，然后同样慢悠悠地开口：“你真的不知道吗？多洛丽丝。”  
多洛丽丝皱了皱眉：“你知道我的名字？你是谁？”  
“我知道你没有带枪。”男人用有些沙哑又有些诱惑的声音说，“你在拿什么威胁我？手机吗？哈哈哈哈，我认识的那个多洛丽丝可不会做出这么搞笑的事情啊~”  
然后出乎她意料的是，男人突然以迅雷不及掩耳之势抓住了她的手腕，顿时大衣兜里的手机掉了出来，屏幕莹莹的蓝光映着地面，情势瞬间逆转，她被男人牢牢地抓住，一把冰冷的刀刃舔上了她的脖子。  
“你到底是谁——”她喘着气说。  
“你居然连我都不认识了，多洛丽丝，玩这样的过家家游戏有那么开心吗？你还要这样下去玩多久……？”  
“你到底在说什么？”她咬咬牙，看了看地上的手机，再有一会儿，再拖上一会儿，“游戏是什么意思？”  
“就是这个呀。你、金·富力士，你们还要在这个虚伪的世界里玩上多久？再不回来，我可要生气了哦。”他凑到她的耳边，“……你的愿望，就真的只有这种程度吗？”  
“沙利叶！”忽然，金的声音出现了，“你放开她。”  
“哦呀，主角到场了。”那个男人笑了起来，“她糊涂就算了，连你也要陪她一起糊涂吗？”  
“放手。”金死死地盯着她身后的那个男人，多洛丽丝从来没有见过金这副模样，他眼底的寒意仿佛有了实质……不……不对……她不是真的从来没见过……在哪……  
远处响起了警车的鸣笛声。  
沙利叶叹了口气，放开了多洛丽丝，把她往前一扔，扔到了金的面前，金赶忙上前扶住她，但就在这个当口，沙利叶逃脱了。  
多洛丽丝心有余悸地摸着自己脖子上渗出来的血，问金：“他——是谁？他怎么知道我的名字？”  
“他就是我们最近在追捕的连续杀人狂。”金说，安抚性地对她笑了笑，“他知道你的名字，估计是因为调查过我，抱歉牵连到你了。”  
多洛丽丝皱起了眉毛，她还是很在意刚才沙利叶说的那些话，这其中仿佛另有隐情，而金应该是知道的，知道却又瞒着她……但是……  
她自嘲地笑了一下，这么多年来，金对她隐瞒的事情还少吗？  
“你在干什么？”金忽然严肃地抓住了她的手，问道。  
“什么？”多洛丽丝有些惊讶，回过了神来，发现她舔掉了手上自己的血，而且仿佛这还不够似的，又把手指咬破了，在吸吮流出来的血液。  
忽然，她感到下腹一阵剧痛，晕了过去……


	73. Chapter 73

1986年深秋，多洛丽丝死了。  
他也不知道是否能这样形容这件事。多洛丽丝死了，他们在流星街发现了她尸体的残骸。脊椎被破坏得很彻底，核心部件消失无踪，多半是被人给拿走了。而拿走的人，也多半和将她“杀死”的是同一拨人。但是金没有急着去找那群人，也没有急着去那会那些核心部件，因为他知道，就算拿回来了她也不会回来。  
多洛丽丝自己可能不知道，但是他知道。她总说自己不是真正的人类，不是真正的生命，但是他知道。那双眼睛里分明是住着灵魂的。现在灵魂已经不知所踪，即便能够复原她的身体又能如何呢？但是在亚斯还有贪婪岛的伙伴提出要帮忙的时候，他还是任由他们去了。他们的确还原了多洛丽丝的部分程序和外貌，但是金看到她们就觉得一阵烦躁，他知道这样不对，但是他看到他的伙伴们看他的眼神时，更加烦躁了。  
她是独一无二的，没有人，甚至“她自己”也不能替代。  
他逃走了。  
一段时间里，他彻底地从世界上抹去了自己的痕迹，只要他想，任何人都找不到他。他开始流连于廉价的小酒馆，住着流浪汉都不愿意住的漏风的房子，或者一连好几个月都不从森林里出来，脸上的胡渣变成了胡须，衣服上尽是尘土和污垢……看上去似乎和他平日里的生活也没什么两样，但是他知道，有什么东西变了。  
她死了，而且多半，再也不会回来了。  
这是他的错吗？当然不是，如果要说是谁的错的话，那就是把她杀死的人，或者教唆她的沙利叶，把她变成这样的福特研究所，甚至是她自己——瞒着他，甚至不惜给他施加幻术也要坚持自己一个人去解决什么问题。  
不知不觉中金手背上的茧越来越厚，因为他总是发现自己在不经意间用拳头砸着什么东西，地面、岩石、墙壁、敌人……不，他砸的是自己。  
他没能让她信任到无所不言，他没能及时读出那些危险的信号，他做了最不应该做的事情，他对那一切视而不见，他逃开了。从她那里，也从他自己那里，就像他对米特做的那样。他嘴上说着不放手，却总在从她的情感中逃开，他避开了她的眼睛，只因为他自己不想被束缚。  
他只想到了自己。  
他痛恨这样的自己。  
所以当他发现有一天醒来，发现自己面对的是一个极其熟悉而又陌生的世界，而她也在其中的时候，他决定了。这次他绝不会避开目光，不会再逃开，再也不会了。

其实一开始金也不敢确定这里到底是什么地方。他很明显地能感觉到出这个世界是念的产物，也不是没有怀疑过这是别有用心的人给他施加的幻术，但是通过和这个多洛丽丝的接触，他知道了，这个世界是以她为核心的，她周围半径五百米以外的世界，全是空白。  
而他一看到她就知道，她就是那个多洛丽丝。不是什么幻象，也不是别的什么人假扮的，他不知道为什么她的灵魂会在这样一个世界里，也不在乎，他甚至不在乎这里是不是死后的世界，他已经决定过的事情，就不会反悔。  
于是他选择了留在她身边，一留，就是好几年。

一段时间之后，金已经可以确信，这个世界里只有他和多洛丽丝两个人是真实存在的人，其他的一切人、物体，都是由念力构成的。而且待的时间越久，他就越肯定，这个多洛丽丝和他一样是有血有肉的人，不是什么灵魂体，是真实存在于世界的某处的。  
这个想法出现之后他有一瞬间想要逃离这里，然后从外面的世界找到她，但是他犹豫了。他真的敢肯定吗？他真的能找到她吗？而且，她在这里看起来是这么的开心，而他呢？他难道不开心吗？  
他不知道为什么这个世界里会出现沙利叶，但是他知道，这个沙利叶也不是真的沙利叶。但是就他对这个世界的了解而言，这个世界是绝对不会出现伤害她的东西的，那么，为什么那个“沙利叶”的刀能伤到她？  
这一切想法，都被新生儿的出世打断了，金这会儿才意识到，当他从医院的护士手里接过孩子的时候，他的手心里都是汗，他现在是一个父亲了。

金给孩子取名叫“杰”，这个孩子的名字是“杰·富力士”。  
多洛丽丝虚弱地躺在病床上，医生现在还不让她抱着孩子，她不知道为什么心里沉甸甸的，却又觉得这一切都仿佛做梦一样。  
她突然觉得自她和金的相遇以来一切都像是场漫长的梦，一场美丽而忧伤的梦……  
“你还要在这个地方逃避多久？”忽然身旁传来了一个声音，多洛丽丝猛地扭头看过去，是那天晚上在小巷里拦住她的那个杀人狂，记得金管他叫沙利叶。  
她警惕地看着他：“你怎么进来的？”手已经慢慢地挪到了紧急呼救的按钮上。  
沙利叶仿佛没听到她的问话一样，嘲讽地笑了笑，一只手慢悠悠地抚上她的肚子。“你还要把他困在这里多久才能满意？”  
“你在说什么？”  
多洛丽丝眼前忽然闪过了什么画面，她拿着一个奇怪的壶上了火车，做了一个诡异的梦，梦里的她把手伸进了壶里，然后一阵白烟升起，然后，然后，她回过头去……  
“沙利叶”的手渐渐地从她的腹部上移，移到了她的脖子上，然后他的表情变得狰狞了起来，双手渐渐收紧。多洛丽丝开始感觉喘不过气来，她双手无望地扒住他的手，想要把他的手拿开，但是不行，她能感觉到氧气渐渐从她身体里消失，一阵绝望笼罩了她。  
她的意识开始挣扎，忽然她发现自己的右手上出现了一把刀，她几乎是毫不犹豫地把刀插进了沙利叶的脖子里，滚烫的鲜血喷涌而出，溅了她一脸，紧接着把她整个上半身都泡了进去。沙利叶的面孔开始扭曲，最终变成了她自己的模样。“她”狞笑着看着她，对她说：  
“你这个懦夫。”  
“你又要把我抛弃了吗？”  
是的……是了。她全都想起来了。  
她把手伸进了念壶里，回过头去，站在那里的是一只庞然巨物，一只念兽。它说要帮她实现她的愿望，然后将她一口吞掉了。  
她看着面前的另一个自己忽然消失了，她脸上和被单上的血液也消失无踪，她想起来了。她封印了自己的一部分记忆——是她小时候的记忆。然后她变成了人工智能“多洛丽丝”，再然后又回到了自己本来的身体里。  
她记忆中的那个下午，年轻的罗伯特坐在树荫底下，脸上架着牛角镜框，白衬衫上套着卡其色毛衣，手里捧着一本书，微笑着看向她……  
为什么上百次人工智能的实验里只有她和沙利叶成功拥有了近似人类的“智能”？不光是因为他们体内寄生的雾状埃，更是因为只有这两具躯体上附着了真正的“灵魂”；为什么人工智能“多洛丽丝”会拥有不属于“她”的、真正的多洛丽丝童年时的记忆？因为那是属于灵魂的记忆；而为什么她又会拥有人工智能的记忆？因为从始至终，都只有她一个人……  
这时她的身体发生了变化，从二十几岁的模样又变回了十几岁的模样，她的身上覆盖着一层饱满的“缠”，手里还拿着刚才具现化出来的那把刀。  
她翻手把刀一丢，插进了旁边的床头柜里。  
然后床头柜像蒸发了一样消失了。  
“愿望？”她看着自己的手，喃喃地说道，笑声里尽是嘲讽，“你想说，这就是我的愿望吗？”


	74. Chapter 74

多洛丽丝睁开了双眼，窗外是蒙眬的暮色，房间的另一角是昏黄的灯光，库洛洛正就着灯光在读书。  
屋里只有库洛洛偶尔翻书页的声音，屋外模模糊糊地传进来了行人说话的声音，这让多洛丽丝有了一种时间过得很慢的错觉。  
她想起来了。虽然只是一些片段，还不是很完整，但是她的的确确想起来了。她在火车上睡着之后，念壶里冒出了一只念兽，然后把她吞了进去，她在那个念兽制造的世界里生活了很久很久，在那里她只是一个普普通通的人，像其他普通的人一样读书、工作、结婚，甚至还有了自己的孩子……  
唯一的问题在于，如果那个孩子真的是小杰的话，这就意味着那里的金也是真实存在的。她茫然地盯着头顶的天花板，天花板的角落挂着蜘蛛网，她看着蜘蛛趴在网上一动不动。如果金也被吞进了那个世界里，是否意味着他一直都知道这些事情？  
她现在还想不起来自己究竟是怎么从那里逃出来的……  
“你醒了？”库洛洛的声音安静地在她耳旁响起，多洛丽丝扭头看了看他。“你又昏过去了，你还记得我是谁吗？”他问道，单手合起了书本，把拿着书的手垂在膝盖上，身子向前倾了倾，颇感兴趣地看着多洛丽丝。  
多洛丽丝不知道为什么被库洛洛这副模样给逗笑了。  
“看起来是还记得。”库洛洛说，“这意味着你的记忆丧失和这种间歇性的暴走关系不大，所以多半是其他原因造成的，你想起来是为什么了吗？”  
多洛丽丝撑起了身子，对着库洛洛扬了扬眉毛：“你应该比我有数。你当时问我手里拿着什么。”  
库洛洛笑了。  
“我总得确认一下。的确，我听说你当时拿着一个念壶。所以，你的消失和记忆丧失和念壶有关吗？”  
多洛丽丝神奇地看着库洛洛。“这些是谁告诉你的？”  
库洛洛轻轻扬了扬嘴角：“待会儿你就知道了。”

 

大概一个月前，幻影旅团找到了贪婪岛上的除念师，西索带着人去找了团长。想必过不了多久他们就可以和团长直接联系了，但在那之前，侠客还有一件事情要处理。  
“哦，对了，侠客。”芬克斯刚解决了一个冲上来抢卡牌的玩家，拍了拍手，说，“你家里那个巨型人偶怎么样了？”  
侠客汗了一下：怎么说得好像他是个死宅一样？  
“基本的结构分析出来和以前没有什么差别，”他说，“但是她确实表现出了比在此之前高得多的智能——如果所谓的‘智能’指的是和人类的相似程度的话——”  
“说人话。”  
“总之，按照她的说法，”侠客总结道，“只要我带她去找本体，她就把事情都告诉我，正好我也能借这个机会把封存在核心部件里面的加密信息试着解析出来。”  
“意思就是，你们做了个交易？”飞坦嗤笑了一声说。  
“唉，别这样嘛，能好好说话的时候干嘛非要动用武力呢？”侠客摇了摇天线，“何况，多亏她现在的思维状况和人类相似度极高，我这个能力正好可以override她已有的权限。就算对方不配合也没什么大不了的。”  
“你刚才说的话我一个字都没听懂。”芬克斯挖了挖耳朵，然后弹了下手指说，“算了，你爱干什么随你，只要不威胁到旅团就行。”

 

侠客回去的时候，颇为愉快地发现110号还好好地坐在她原本坐着的地方。  
“快把那个东西拔掉。”她咬牙切齿地说。  
“哈哈哈，”侠客搬了一把椅子做到她对面，“不要。这样万一你跑了可怎么办？”  
110号用仇恨的眼神瞪着他。侠客忽然觉得这样也蛮好玩的。他决定再玩一会儿也没什么大不了的。  
“我不会跑的。”最后，110用冰冷的声音说，“你不是说能带我找到她吗？只要能杀死她，我肯定不会跑……”  
侠客做出了惊讶的神情。  
“话说回来，你说的是多洛丽丝吗？你为什么想杀死她？”  
“因为……”  
110号用低沉而压抑的声音讲述了她是如何被多洛丽丝封存、抛弃，最后又被她在念兽中割裂，然后被抛了出来，进入了现在的这个容器。  
“所以，你只是因为被抛弃所以心存不满吗？”侠客眨着绿油油的眼睛看着她，问。  
“是她先杀死了我的。”110号恶狠狠地瞪着侠客，“有什么问题吗？”  
“哈哈哈，当然没有问题了！”侠客开心地笑了起来，“不如说，你这么想其实挺爽快的。对了，说到这个，你能再详细说说那个‘念兽’是怎么回事吗？”

 

多洛丽丝用探究的眼神看着库洛洛，这个男人对她隐瞒了什么？什么叫“待会儿就知道了”？但是他后来再也没有理会多洛丽丝的提问，又开始就着那昏暗的灯光开始看书，窗外天色已经完全暗下来了，她的思绪马上又从库洛洛身上回到了自己身上。  
她看着手臂上深深浅浅的新旧伤痕，她此时想起来了，罗伯特最后对她说了什么，他让她对多洛丽丝使用“大天使的呼吸”。  
但是她没有机会用出来他就死了，紧接着研究所发生了爆炸，她又遇到了旅团。  
这个身体上的不死病没有被治愈过，但是奇迹般地，她从废墟里爬了出来，甚至还平平安安地长到了现在，但是，现在，她开始不得不正视这个问题了。  
先是从指甲和头发开始，然后是频频出现的口渴、对自己血液的渴求，清醒的时间越来越少，最终发展成自我蚕食，变成彻底的行尸走肉。  
虽然不知道为什么会出现这样的念力暴走的情况，也不知道这是否和她身体上逐渐开始有复发征兆的不死病有关，但是这些都还不是那么重要，也许等她想起来剩下的记忆就会知道原因了，而此刻，她最关心的问题是——  
她不知道，她的时间还剩下多少……


	75. Chapter 75

金快步走在医院的走廊里，刚才从多洛丽丝的房间里明显传来了念力的波动。他刚一进门，一道寒光就从眼前闪过，他伸手抓住了，原来是一把小刀。  
怎么回事？  
他先是不解地皱了皱眉，然后就看到了坐在床上的多洛丽丝手上拿着的匕首。被他握住的那把忽然蒸发一样消失了。  
“新能力？”金扬了扬眉毛，笑着说。他注意到多洛丽丝的外表发生了变化，现在的她更像是他认识的那个她了。  
“你还在这里。”多洛丽丝安静地说，手指在刀刃上摩擦，“这个刀能斩断念力，不光刀刃的部分，和刀柄接触的部分也会被强制进入绝的状态。我刚才试过了，”她示意了一下身边的物品，原本堆满了医疗设备的屋子已经空空如也。“这里的东西都是念力构成的，所以一接触这把刀就消失了，但是你还在，就意味着你不是念力做出来的人。”  
“我还以为挺明显的。”金摊开了刚才接住念刃的那只手。  
多洛丽丝的眼神动了动。  
“那……小杰也是……？”  
“我们都是真实的人。找到你的尸体后不久我就被传送到了这里，一开始我也以为这些都是假的，不过现在我可以很确定地告诉你，至少我和你都是真实存在的。”他说，“不用担心，小杰在很安全的地方。”  
然后金走到了多洛丽丝跟前，坐在了她的床边。  
“你现在需要休息，这些事情可以等会儿再说。”  
“尸体？”多洛丽丝迷惑地看了看金，“你被传到这里来的时候是几几年？”  
“1987年。”金说，“你不是吗？”  
“……为什么？”  
“嗯？”  
“为什么不告诉我？”她有些激动地盯着金看，“你早就知道这里不是真实的世界了，为什么一直没告诉我？为什么不——”  
“为什么不想办法逃出去？”  
“……”  
“唉，”金叹了口气，伸手挠了挠头发，有些无奈地看着天花板，“在那之前，你能先告诉我你都知道些什么吗？看起来你比我了解的要多一些。”  
“我……”多洛丽丝顿了顿，“我知道你最后肯定从这里出去了。”  
“是吗？你为什么这么肯定？”  
“不为什么，当然是因为我在1999年的时候还见到了你，所以即使我没能出去，你肯定也出去了。”  
金摇了摇头：“我不会走的。”  
多洛丽丝脸上的表情有些不可置信：“为什么？”  
“我决定了，我不会再逃避了。”  
“逃避什么？”  
“你。责任。不知道世人是怎么叫这些东西的，不过我决定了——”  
“逃避责任？”多洛丽丝笑了，“逃避责任有什么问题吗？”  
金有些吃惊地看了看她。多洛丽丝接着说：  
“你是想说，你觉得对不起我，所以才留在这里的吗？”  
“我不是这个意思……”  
“不，”多洛丽丝摇了摇头，“对，我知道你不是。但是，金，你知道吗？你出现在这里多半是因为我。我从弗兰克那里拿到了一个念壶，里面放出了一只念兽。你知道念兽是怎么跟我说的吗？它说要替我实现我的愿望，然后我就跑到这里来了。结果我的愿望——你也看到了，就是这么平凡无奇的东西，但是，这真的是我的愿望吗？”  
“……”  
“普通人的生活很好。”她说，“我从流星街出来之后，和一个叫茉莉的人生活了一段时间。每天去学校念念书，回家帮忙照看一下店铺，晚上一边吃饭一边看看电视，这种生活很容易让人满足。但是，我还是离开了。”  
“我告诉自己我是为了寻找真相离开的。但我知道，实际上是因为我没办法真正过上那样的生活。有些东西已经融进你的血液里了，而我们都不是能那样生活的人……我想这也是为什么念兽说要实现我的愿望，就必须先让我忘记过往的一切吧？但即使这样它也失败了，我还是想起来了。”多洛丽丝看到金正在盯着她看，她也直直地望进他的双眼，“你说你不想逃避责任，但是责任是什么？大部分情况下是他人对你的期待，也许对你来说，眼下的情况，这种期待就是来自我。但是你知道吗，我从来没有对你有过这样的期待。”  
“……”  
“金，我很感激你愿意在这里陪我这么久的时间。”  
金感觉自己的眼皮跳了跳。  
“但是我喜欢的那个金·富力士任性、胡来，想做什么做什么，把身边的人耍得团团转，从来没有顾虑过别人的眼光和看法，为什么要为我改变这一点呢？”  
“因为我喜欢你啊。”金挠了挠鼻子说，“因为我喜欢你，才会顾虑你的想法、你是不是开心，不是吗？就这么简单。还是说，你不喜欢我了？”  
这下轮到多洛丽丝说不出话来了。她呆呆地看着金，差点忘记自己本来想说什么，而且当她想起来之后，真正说出口的时候气势也弱了不少。  
“可是，你过这样的生活并不开心啊……”  
“那是因为我知道这些不是真实的。”他说，“这个世界总有一天会崩溃，你也总有一天会再次从我身边离开，不是吗？你现在正在做的不就是这件事吗？”  
“我……不是……”  
金拉住多洛丽丝的手臂，把她身上的长袖卷了起来，露出了布满了深浅不一的伤痕的手臂。  
“我知道你一直瞒着我这件事。”  
多路丽丝想要抽出手臂，却怎么也抽不出来。她有些慌张地解释道：“这些不是你想的那样。我不是想伤害自己什么的，不……我当时没有想起来，一直以为是哪里出了问题，但是现在我知道了，这是……”  
金在等着她说出来。  
“是……”多洛丽丝的话突然卡在了嗓子眼里。因为她发现了，金说的每一句话居然都是真的。她的确是在为离开他而做准备，甚至在她自己还没有完全意识到这一点的时候金就已经知道了。  
不死病佐巴艾是没有办法治愈的。这个身体早就已经死了，之所以还能活动，也是因为某种原因不明的奇迹，除非世界上有能把死人复活的能力。  
把死人复活？  
多洛丽丝忽然想起来，她似乎的确做过类似的事情。  
但是这样做的代价也是难以预测的。当时不明物要走了她的心脏，而万一金要向她许愿的时候，她要走了他的心脏可怎么办？万一代价是比心脏更重要的东西怎么办？  
这个时候，病房里忽然冲进来了几个黑色的人影，拿着机关枪，开始对着他们扫射起来。  
怎么回事！？  
虽然躲开了扫射，但多洛丽丝还是吃了一惊，金看起来也很意外。“这个世界不是要实现你的愿望吗？”他说，“你的愿望就是跟我同归于尽？”  
“不，我敢说肯定不是。”多洛丽丝无语了片刻，但是她一看清那群人影的样子就知道了，“是念兽，它知道我打算出去了，它要阻止我。”  
但是为什么？  
金哈哈笑了起来：“什么嘛，搞得我还兴奋了一下。如果不是的话就好办了。”然后眨眼的功夫间黑色人影就被打得落花流水，留下多洛丽丝站在一旁，连个出手的机会都没有。  
“你这也太气人了……”她沮丧地说，“我本来觉得我已经挺强的了。”  
“你的确挺强的，不要太难过。”金说。  
“你这么说更让人生气啊。”多洛丽丝顺手一把刀扔到了新出现的黑影上，黑影瞬间消失了，“可恶，一想到这才是你十几年前的实力就更生气了。等等——小杰呢？”  
“嗯？他啊。”金一边殴打黑影一边说，“他应该没事。我觉得。”  
“你怎么敢肯定？”多洛丽丝简直要气炸了，但是她忽然又惊讶地发现自己居然还很开心，她熟悉的那个金回来了。“快，我们去找小杰。”  
“唉？真的要去找吗？”金的语气听起来有点不情不愿。  
“找！必须去找！”多洛丽丝说着，没有试图去压抑自己嘴边扬起的笑容。  
因为她发现了，现在的金，看起来比之前很长一段时间内都要更开心。  
真是个不坦诚的人啊。  
多洛丽丝不由得这样在心里想到。


	76. Chapter 76

“该死！真是没完没了啊！”  
多洛丽丝拉着金找到了小杰（谁知道他就这么大刺刺地把小杰留在了家里），但是黑影还是层出不穷，一波接一波地涌上来，即使每个个体消灭起来并不费力，也拦不住这般狂涛怒浪般的人海战术，多洛丽丝很明显地感觉到自己已经开始有点吃力了。  
“嗯……”金一手抱着小杰，一边在战斗。他听到了多洛丽丝的感慨并没有做过多的评论。事实上，他也知道这样下去不是办法，但是——  
如果像多洛丽丝说的，这是里是念兽构筑的世界，那么理论上只要打倒那只念兽就可以了。但是此情此景，他不得不考虑到这个念兽是否是和多洛丽丝有共生关系的，或者伤害念兽本身是否也会对多洛丽丝造成伤害。  
还有，为什么它会想要“实现她的愿望”？  
两人收拾完这波黑影之后，找到了一家餐厅躲了起来。此时，面对空荡荡的餐厅，多洛丽丝不由得对“这里不是真实世界”这一事实有了更强烈的体会。不光餐厅里空无人烟，街道上也是如此，好像一夜之间这座城市里的居民全部化作了没有情感和意识的黑影一般。  
“金，我有一个办法。”平复了呼吸之后，多洛丽丝颇为认真地看着金说道，“我大概有九成的把握这么做可以从这里出去——”  
“但是？”  
多洛丽丝露出了“果然如此”的笑容，她无奈地摇了摇头。“但是，我不能确定这么做会有什么负面影响。”  
“和你手上的伤有关吗？”  
多洛丽丝惊讶地看着金。  
“是……大概吧，虽然这都还只是我的猜测。”

许多年前还在流星街的时候，多洛丽丝用“大天使的呼吸”救治了一个濒死的人，那之后她经历了一段记忆混乱、不连贯的时期，等到她终于恢复正常之后，白老头才对她说出了那番话，让她不要随意使用这个能力。  
实际上，白老头还告诉她，他为了阻止她的暴走，不得不给她的念能力下了一个禁制，把她身体里大部分的气都封存在体内，处于不能随意使用的状态。知道了多洛丽丝练成了可以“斩断念力”的能力后，白老头严肃地告诫她，不到万不得已的时候，不要动用能力解开这个禁制。  
白老头的能力很特殊，他可以通过观察和接触目标人物掌握和此人有关的一切信息，不仅包括念能力、身体状态，甚至还包括日后的发展潜力——这也是为什么他会成为流星街人口贩卖的中心人物，他在提供货物的时候从未看走眼过。但是他在多洛丽丝的身上看到了一种奇怪的症状：她的身体内有一种东西在和生命能量相抗衡，当生命能量，也就是“气”充沛的时候，两者处于制衡的状态，几乎没有外在的表征，但是，一旦当身体里的“气”被大量消耗，那种“负”的能量就会占上风，蚕食多洛丽丝的肉体和意志。  
当时多洛丽丝还不太明白白老头说的具体是什么，但是现在她大概有数了。那种“负”的能量，多半就是不死病造成的。也就是说，被白老头封存在她体内的、她大部分的生命能量，是为了制衡“不死病”而存在的。而她最近的状态不断恶化，多半是因为“不死病”占了上风……  
她的能力可以斩断由念力构成的东西，这也就意味着，只要有足够的念量，她就能给这个世界划开一道口子。只要她现在斩断白老头给她下的禁制，她有自信能做到这一点。  
但是，这也同时意味着……她体内将不再有可以牵制“不死病”的东西。  
她不知道这会给她造成什么样的影响。  
她会立刻变成一副没有意识的行尸走肉吗？  
像西比尔那样？  
还是说，她还会有一些缓冲的时间？  
多洛丽丝把这些都一五一十地告诉了金，她觉得此时已经没有必要再隐瞒下去，她本已经做好了被驳回的准备，没想到金只是看着她，然后无奈地笑了笑。  
“你其实早就做好决定了吧？反正我说什么都没用，就按你想的那样去做吧。”  
“金……”  
“其他的事情我来考虑。你是从未来回到这里来的吧？不对，这么说好像也不太对，总之，你的时间比我靠后很多，这就意味着我回去之后，还有大把的时间帮你考虑对策。不是吗？总能想到办法的。”  
“……谢谢你。”  
“你……突然说什么谢谢啊！”金别过了头，做出观察窗外敌情的样子，多洛丽丝看不到他的表情，但是她还是忍不住笑意，金又在害羞了。  
“不光我需要你，”她说，“这个世界上还有很多人需要你，很多事情只有你能做到，你知道，你不可能一直待在这里陪我。在这里生活的这段时间，我很开心……”  
金生气地转回头来：“喂——”  
“等等，”多洛丽丝打断了他，“先听我说完。我很感激你分给我的时间，但是同样的，我也有不得不去做的事情，不得不去弄懂的事情。在这个过程中，也许我们的道路会再度重合、也许我们还会共享旅程，到那个时候，我们还可以彼此陪伴。但是那也肯定和这里的生活不一样了。说实话，到现在我甚至在想，那只念兽是不是真的帮我实现了连我自己都没有意识到的、内心深处的渴望。这段时间里我真的很开心，甚至说是幸福也不为过，我甚至也想过要不要就这样待在这里，不再离开。但是我知道，对我们来讲，永远都有更重要的事情……”  
金那双明亮的眼睛此时变得晦暗不明，他用一种很复杂的表情看着她，没有说话，多洛丽丝了然地笑了笑。  
“我会帮你想到办法的。”金最后说，“要来了。”  
多洛丽丝点了点头。  
“我出去转移他们的注意力，你带着小杰在这里……做必要的准备。”  
“好。”  
“数到三就动手。”  
“三、二……一！”  
远处，无数的黑影涌了过来，十、二十、五十……一百！上百个黑影朝这家小小的餐馆飞奔而来，壮观得甚至有一丝荒诞。金·富力士稳稳地站在门口，风吹得他的衣角猎猎作响。忽然，他身上爆发出了多洛丽丝从未见过的恐怖的念压，有一瞬间她甚至觉得涌来的黑影都因为这强大的力量而退却了半分。  
开始了。  
她把小杰安置好，这个孩子才刚刚能睁开双眼，已经开始用好奇的眼神肆无忌惮地打量他们了。她把他放到较远的角落里，不能让他被伤到。  
然后她用右手具现化出了一把匕首，深吸了一口气，向自己的胸口插去——  
随着温热的鲜血一同倾泻而出的是丝毫不亚于金的强大念压，但是这股念力更加暴躁不安，仿佛在发泄多年来一直被压制的不满一样。多洛丽丝咬紧牙，这些暴走的念力开始不情愿地向她的右手聚拢，她手中的念刃开始发出摄人的白光，越变越大、越变越大……  
金不经意间瞄到了他的身后，矗立着的是一把几乎有一栋大厦高的巨剑，然后，这把剑开始缓缓地向着地面插去——  
剑光所至之处，世界开始崩塌，巨剑附近的黑影纷纷化作齑粉。地面上出现了黑洞一般的巨坑，但即使这样，还是没能对这个世界造成什么本质上的影响，多洛丽丝开始感到一阵吃力，她努力继续让巨剑插向更深的地底深处，终于，黑洞的低端出现了一丝白光。  
到了！  
“金——！！”  
她喊了一句，话音还没落下，金就已经往她的方向来了，手里还抱着小杰。  
“快！”她此时已经满脸是汗，胸口的血还没来得及止住，血液渗透了衣服，整个人脸色白得煞人，“快带小杰离开！我支撑不了多久了！”  
金一时间看着她没有动作。  
“你还在等什么！？”她急得眼泪都快出来了，“快走！我没问题的，我会去找你们的，相信我……”  
金用额头碰了碰她的额头。  
“我等着你。”  
他说，然后消失在了白光之中。  
多洛丽丝不由得松了一口气，但就这一口气的功夫，具现化出来的巨剑开始消失……  
巨剑消失的同时，原本撕裂的世界的伤口也开始逐渐愈合。  
她没有时间了！  
但是，她刚想跳下去就被黑影抓住了，她条件反射地想在手中具现化出一把念刃掷过去，却发现自己的念力早已透支，手上竟然什么都没有。  
眼看着裂口就要完全闭合了，多洛丽丝一咬牙，拽着黑影一起跳了下去。  
然后，下落的过程中，她看到了。  
她想，啊，原来是这样啊。  
她看到黑影在下落的过程中面孔渐渐清晰了起来，然后像这个世界的其他东西一样，消失了。  
那是她自己的脸。

剩下的便是无尽的黑暗。  
遥远的黑暗中，她听到了梦里那个熟悉的声音。那个声音用无比温柔的嗓音呼唤着她的名字，温暖而又悲伤。但是，她分明记得，那个人从来没用这样温柔的声音和自己说过话……  
失去意识之前，她看到巨大的念兽被剖成了两半，痛苦地哀嚎着，那种痛彻心扉的感觉，她仿佛能够感同身受。  
让她不由得失声痛哭。


	77. Chapter 77

这座叫做卡洛摩尔的城市并不大，前些天多洛丽丝在餐厅里引起的恐慌事件成了人人议论的大新闻，好在他们都不知道罪魁祸首的长相，所以即便走在街上也很少有人认出她来。  
自从给金打了那通电话之后已经过去了三天，这三天里她大多数时候都在昏睡。现在想起了和念兽相关的那些事，她终于知道了这种疲惫和突如其来的病情恶化来自于哪里，她透支了太多念能力，需要好好休息。  
另一方面，库洛洛也时不时地会出去走走，虽然大部分时候他都在屋里看书。多洛丽丝发发现这间屋子里的书越堆越多，短短几天的功夫就堆出了一座小山。  
她又一次实在没忍住，问他这些书都是从哪来的，库洛洛轻轻地笑了一下，说是当地书店的老板送给他的。  
也许是因为多洛丽丝那一瞬间露出的惊讶的表情，库洛洛随即轻描淡写地说了句，如果她感兴趣的话，下次可以和他一起去。  
所以他们现在才会站在这座城市唯一的一家小书店面前。库洛洛熟稔地推门进去，门口的铃铛清脆地响了几下，一只虎纹猫凑了过来，开始蹭他的裤脚，发出喵喵的叫声。  
店主是个年轻的姑娘，有一双大大的棕色眼睛，戴着一副眼镜，有些羞涩的样子，但一看到来的是库洛洛，马上就绽开了笑容。  
“唉？又看完了吗？”她细声细语地说，“库洛洛先生，看书真的好快。”  
库洛洛笑了一下：“还没看完，这次是带朋友来看看。”  
店主姑娘怯生生地看了多洛丽丝一眼，想说什么却又没说出来，然后仿佛求助一般地又看向了库洛洛，库洛洛也回以她一个安抚性的微笑，说：“你去忙吧，我们随便转转就好。”  
店主点了点头，有些不情愿又有些恋恋不舍地回到了收银台后面，拾起了她刚才在看的那本书。但很明显她的心思不在书上，总是隔一会儿就抬起眼皮来看看他们两人。  
多洛丽丝不由得感慨，这才短短的几天？为什么她会觉得这个场景似曾相识。  
“这样真的好吗？”走在书架之间的时候，多洛丽丝小声问库洛洛。  
“嗯？”  
“接受她送给你的那些书。她靠这个赚钱的吧？”而且不是她多事，但库洛洛拿回家的那些书看起来也都不便宜的样子。  
库洛洛本来在书架上巡视，听到多洛丽丝的问题后垂下了眼睑，轻轻地笑了一下。  
“是她自己要送的。”  
他说完之后沉默了片刻，沉默的间隔长到多洛丽丝都以为这个话题已经结束了，她正在认真研究书架上都有什么书的时候，才又听到了库洛洛说：  
“而且，既然能这么轻易地把东西送出去，就要做好相应的觉悟。”  
什么觉悟？  
多洛丽丝愣了一下，然后才想起来库洛洛是流星街出来的人，流星街几乎没有人会随便把珍贵的东西送出手，有的时候又能很轻易地抛弃一些东西，但如果你总是慷慨大方地把自己的东西分给别人，总有一天会被抢得一文不剩，因为别人都觉得你不在乎这些，你也没那么想要生存下去，既然这样的话，不如把机会留给其他人。  
但是她不知道这是不是库洛洛想说的。  
多洛丽丝挑了一本当地的民俗类书籍，在收银台结了账，然后在店主姑娘默默的注视下和库洛洛走出了书店。  
有的时候人付出是为了得到什么，有的时候他们只是想付出而已，有的时候慷慨只是因为心怀善意，但善意不代表着软弱可欺，不代表可以任人掠夺。  
多洛丽丝不知道库洛洛会不会同意她的看法，但她也不想去问。反倒是库洛洛，一出书店就劈头盖脸地对她来了一句：“你很担心她？”  
然后他也对着多洛丽丝露出了刚才那种安抚性质的微笑，轻飘飘地来了一句：“放心吧，我不会对她怎么样的。”  
这时多洛丽丝忽然感到了一阵寒意从脚底窜上来。  
库洛洛的双眼仿若深渊。  
“但是对你，就不一定了。”

多洛丽丝被自己的本能救了一命。  
她险些躲过了来自背后的一击，等她回过神来观察四周的时候才发现，广场上已经几乎没有人了。她有些急切地扫视着整个广场，刚才库洛洛就站在她面前，一只手指都没有动过，那么，攻击又是来自哪里？  
库洛洛悠闲地双手插兜，站在一旁看她，没挪动过一步。  
直到她看到了那个再熟悉不过的身影——  
她自己的身影。  
不，正确的说，应该是109号的身影。但是109号不是已经被销毁了吗？她还记得当时发生的一切，飞坦那双闪着寒意的金色眼睛……  
“多洛丽丝”冷笑了一下就接着向她攻来，她无处可避，只得迎战。她现在的念力仍然很不稳定，几次交手之后，她就已经大汗淋漓，眼看着就要败下阵来。而对方却越战越强，满眼都是对她的刻骨仇恨。  
这时她听到了对方开口说的话。  
“你还记得吗？那天晚上救活的小狗，后来还是死了。被沙利叶杀死的。因为他也终于撑不住了，变成了一个怪物。父亲让你去救他们两个，但是你知道那么做救不了他们，你明知道却还是做了，因为那其实是你心底里最想做的事情。你想独占他，独占罗伯特·福特。所以你杀掉了他们两个。而且很庆幸自己做到了。”  
“但是他们的死亡不仅没能让局势好转，反而恶化了，你无法面对沉浸在悲痛中的父亲，无法面对对这样的自己——于是你把我抛弃了，你不光抛弃了我，还要杀死我，你还记得吗？”  
“现在，我来杀你了。”  
她知道了。  
这不是109号，这不是多洛丽丝，这是被她封存的那份记忆。不知道为什么就附体到了这具和109号几乎一模一样的身体上。  
而且很有可能，在“那个”世界里假扮成沙利叶的也是她。  
多洛丽丝沉默了一会儿。  
“对不起。”她说。  
但是她仍然不会接受面前的这个自己。  
这句突如其来的道歉更加激怒了110号，她不屑地哼了一声，甚至懒得搭理多洛丽丝说出来的这句话，只是回以更加激烈的攻击。  
多洛丽丝一边应战，一边寻找对方的破绽，她发现这个“多洛丽丝”的攻击虽然强烈，念力也十分强大，却有一些机械的意味在里面。  
能赢。  
但就在她这么想的同时，一种熟悉的眩晕感笼罩了她。  
糟糕……不要在这种时候……  
仅仅一瞬间的恍惚，110号的手就插入了她的胸膛，她尚未完全愈合的伤口再度裂开，鲜血淌了出来，让她觉得异常口渴。  
对方把手抽了出去，将血液甩在地上。  
我会死吗？多洛丽丝想。不，不对……我不会死。  
110号冷笑了一声：“不死病佐巴艾，光是这样可死不了，我知道的。只有完全破坏头部才行。简直跟僵尸一样恶心。”  
说着她就朝多洛丽丝的头部袭来。  
这下真的会死了。  
多洛丽丝绝望而平静地闭上了双眼。  
但是预想中的冲击并没有到来。  
她睁开眼，看到库洛洛手里拿着一本摊开的书，而110号则像失神了一样站着不动，然后，她的脑袋开始滑落，滚到了地上。  
库洛洛“啪”的一下合上了书，然后那本书就消失了。  
“玩够了吗，侠客？该出来了吧。”他笑着说了一句。  
侠客从建筑物的阴影之间走了出来，手里拿着手机，看着身首异处的110号，有些遗憾地说：“啊~真是的，坏掉了呢。团长，你下手轻一点嘛。”  
库洛洛有些无奈：“是你说弄坏了也没事的。”  
“那倒是，哈哈，”侠客一边说一边走近110号，蹲下去拿出了一个什么东西，多洛丽丝认出来了，那是109号的核心部件，然后那个部件就被侠客随手捏碎了。  
“反正加密的信息也已经破解了，她也没什么用了。”  
多洛丽丝感觉血液在源源不断地流失，她的呼吸开始出现气音，眼前的景象也逐渐模糊，手脚开始变得越来越冰凉。  
“唉，可是，还是可惜了，”她遥遥地听到了侠客惋惜的声音，“这次的玩具还挺好玩的呢。”  
“我不阻止你的话，你就真的把她杀死了吧？”这是库洛洛的声音。  
“唉~团长，这个不能杀吗？我也挺好奇不死病到底怎么样才会死的……”  
“会很麻烦的，惹到那个男人的话。”  
“团长你这么说，我都不知道你说的是谁了。不过你也不是怕麻烦的人吧？啊，糟糕，她好像昏过去了？会死吗？”  
“再观察一下看看。”  
…………  
……  
多洛丽丝昏过去之前想到，她如果能醒来的话，一定要让这两位跪下给她道歉。


	78. Chapter 78

1999年10月中旬。  
距离第288期猎人考试还有两个多月的时间。  
距离甘舒，也就是“炸.弹魔”和小杰以及奇犽的对战还有不到五个月的时间。  
距离库洛洛被酷拉皮卡定下制约过去了一个月。  
西索在沙利叶的提醒下，提前找到了除念师，并把他带出来给库洛洛除了念。  
但是除念师的能力并不能“完全地”将念能力去除，而是只有在完成由能力持有者设置好的“除念”条件才能去除，在那之前，“森林的精灵”，也就是除念师能力召来的念兽，会一直呆在宿主的身边。  
然而酷拉皮卡给库洛洛下达的禁制并没有解除条件。  
库洛洛因为酷拉皮卡下达的禁制，在这一个月内学会了如何让自己看起来像一个“无法使用”、甚至是“不会”念能力的人。  
酷拉皮卡在下达禁制的时候要求的两个条件是“不得使用念能力”和“不得和旅团成员接触”。  
“不得使用念能力”并非强制的封念，而是让念能力者自觉自主地“不去使用”。这对于已经将使用念力变得像呼吸一样自然的人来讲是无比苛刻的条件。而且越是使用念能力的高手，越会在某些危急情况下，条件反射地用念来保护自己。这种反射甚至是不经过大脑的本能反应，而库洛洛要做的，就是用意志力去控制自己不去使用念。  
在这一过程中，他甚至学会了如何伪造出“被封念”的假象。  
他在被酷拉皮卡下达了禁制之后，并没有明确地告诉过西索酷拉皮卡当时提出的两个条件是什么，西索也一直以为他是被“封念”了，而他也乐于维持这一误会。  
不得不说，他其实在这种“刻意不去用念”的修行中得到了不少乐趣。现在的他比以前任何时候都更能精确地掌握自己的一举一动。  
所以在除念师进行了除念之后，不用他明说，西索也能从他身体的状态中看出来，他仍处于“被封念”的状态。  
即使库洛洛自己知道，禁制已经无法约束他了。  
西索觉得很扫兴，同时还有些生气，除念师都感觉到了西索对着自己散发出来的杀气，但是西索手中的扑克牌却被库洛洛阻止了。  
“先等等，”库洛洛指着除念师宽大的斗篷说道，“你身上是不是也缠着念兽？你这种情况要怎么解决？”  
除念师满头大汗，看到了机会后立马抓住：“没错。如果我能达成除念条件的话，还可以再试一次……”  
库洛洛看了西索一眼，西索用一张扑克牌掩着嘴边，面无表情地看了看除念师。  
最后两人都回到了游戏里。库洛洛想，除念师要是聪明的话，就该知道要尽快找个地方躲起来，最好永远不要被西索找到。他是最清楚库洛洛伪造了“封念”效果的人，但是此时再说，已经太晚了。当然，他能不能躲过一劫，就要看他自己了。  
不过前两天和金通电话的时候，库洛洛已经从他那里得知，只要多洛丽丝毫发无损，金就会安排别的除念师和他们在贪婪之岛见面，届时就可以将念兽也除去了。  
库洛洛知道这个消息后给西索打了电话，西索似乎很开心，拿着电话对旁边的人说了一句“太好了呢，你得救了”，库洛洛猜对方多半是之前的那个除念师。  
金从贪婪之岛赶到这里大概要四天的时间，现在已经是第四天了，多洛丽丝虽然没有醒来，但她胸口上的伤已经好得差不多了。这让库洛洛不禁对这种所谓的“不死病佐巴艾”产生了兴趣。  
将制约去除之后他主动联系了侠客，这一举动在现在看来也算是带来了一些意料之外的收获。侠客从沙利叶那里得到的110号大概是在九月底的时候突然苏醒，虽然这个时候他还不能联系库洛洛，却从这个醒来的容器口中得到了一些十分有趣的情报，而这些情报又通过侠客传到了库洛洛的耳中。  
在破译了加密信息之后的现在，110已经没用了，那场战斗之后他们还清理了一下现场。如今，侠客和库洛洛都在卡洛摩尔的小公寓里，唯一的床上躺着昏迷不醒的多洛丽丝。  
“对了，侠客，”库洛洛突然想起来了什么一样问道，“加密的信息你之前就破解好了吧？”  
侠客眨了眨碧绿的眼睛：“嗯？是呀。”  
“她也已经把知道的都告诉你了？”  
“是呀。”  
“那你为什么还要带她过来？”  
“嗯？”侠客笑了出来，“明明团长你也很好奇她们两个是怎么回事。”  
“唔，说是这么说……”库洛洛用手指抚上了嘴唇，“不过其实如果只是想看不死病的效果，也用不着这么麻烦。”  
“而且，”侠客笑嘻嘻地接着说，“我都答应她了呀。她告诉我有关念壶和念兽的事情，我就带她来杀本体。”  
库洛洛看向侠客。  
“侠客。”  
“嗯？怎么啦，团长？”  
“那个110号，是自己把所有事情都说出来的吧？”  
侠客有些意外地眨了眨眼，然后绽开了一个灿烂的笑容。  
“那当然啦。”  
不光毫无保留地全盘托出，还不给自己留一丝后路，这么可爱的孩子，他怎么能不让她完成最后的心愿呢，是不是？

 

多洛丽丝醒了，她一醒来就看见了站在她面前的金•富力士，这才发现，原来那个世界中的金真的和这个不一样。  
那个明显更年轻一些。  
但是比起这种事……  
“金，你背着的那根鱼竿，不是小杰的吗？”  
金显然很意外多洛丽丝对他说的第一句话居然是这个，但还是说：“嗯？你是说这个吗？这个本来就是我的，我就借给他用用，现在拿回来了。”  
他不会说，这根鱼竿是小杰在他们的游戏里被山贼“打劫”之后留下、然后他再去回收的，当然不会这么说。  
多洛丽丝听到之后表情却有些失望。  
原来他没有去见小杰啊……  
如今知道了小杰的真实身份之后，多洛丽丝反倒不知道自己对这个孩子到底是怎么想的了。此时她倒不是不能理解金不去见小杰的心态。  
当她再次抬头去看金的时候，才发现他正一脸严肃地盯着她看。  
“病情恶化了？”金问。  
多洛丽丝沉默着点了点头。  
“我从库洛洛那里听说了。”  
“对了，”多洛丽丝这才发现，这间房里堆积的书本都不见了，到处都没有库洛洛和侠客的身影，“他们去哪了？”  
金挑了挑眉：“他们？他还有同伴来了？”  
“库洛洛的话，现在应该已经离开了吧。不过，这个不重要。”金接着说道，“看你的反应，你大概已经想起来在‘那边’发生的事了吧？”  
多洛丽丝点了点头。  
金深吸了一口气。  
“雷妮森是从国际特航许可厅离职的医生。她之前在做和不死病有关的研究，但是后来丈夫感染了这种病突然离世了，所以才离开了特航科——”  
“金。”多洛丽丝瘫着一张脸说，“你不用解释的。”  
她更好奇金最后为什么会对小杰不管不顾，但反正理由她大概也能想象得出来。看看当年的凯特就知道了。  
“对不起。”金突然说。  
多洛丽丝疑惑地看着他。  
“治疗方法，我没能找到。”  
多洛丽丝淡淡地笑了一下：“没关系的。”  
“但也不是毫无办法。”金又接着说了下去，“当年鲁鲁卡遗迹里的生物，如果我的情报准确的话，现在是在揍敌客家。它也许能做到——既然是可以让人起死回生级别的力量——但是揍敌客家对它的看管很严密，在揍敌客家里的时候很难下手，但如果有个万全的计策，能让它出来的话——”  
“不行。”多洛丽丝断然否决道，“绝对不行。”  
金看着她没有说话。  
“的确，这样风险和难度都比较大。倒是也有别的办法——”金说到一半顿了顿，“这样就需要去一趟黑暗大陆了。”  
多洛丽丝无奈地勾了勾嘴角：“你不是早就想去了吗？”  
“啊哈哈，这倒是。”  
“反正都要去的话，就试试吧。”多洛丽丝说，表情逐渐凝重了起来，“而且，说实话，我也有理由去一趟……”  
罗伯特那诡异的死征很有可能和黑暗大陆有关。而且……  
“希望我能撑到那时候吧。”  
金看到多洛丽丝释然的笑容，就好像她已经接受了什么不可反抗的宿命一样，忽然就觉得有些生气。  
“金，如果我真的丧失了理智，到时候……”  
“不会的。”金说，声音闷闷的，“你说什么我都不会答应的。”  
“我们会找到办法的。”他说，“一定有办法的。”

 

金接下来打算启程去卡金国走一趟，他说帕里斯通似乎在暗地里做什么计划，多洛丽丝也打算跟着一起去。走之前金突然说他还有点事，要先离开一下，两人约好了在卡金国集合。  
多洛丽丝打算走之前再去那间书店看一看，没想到在那里遇到了库洛洛。  
“我还以为你已经走了。”坐在广场喷泉旁边，多洛丽丝一手拿着刚从书店买来的书，一手拿着冰激凌（库洛洛买的，他还给自己也买了一个），她想到，不久前，就是在这里，她险些丧命。  
“你的那个能力，”库洛洛说，没有理会多洛丽丝刚才的那句话，“那把刀，可以斩断念力吗？”  
“你也看到了……”多洛丽丝说着，忽然警觉地看向库洛洛，“我不会用这个能力帮你除掉念兽的。”  
库洛洛突然笑了，笑声爽朗得就像个来旅游的普通青年。  
“没事的，念兽的事情你不用操心。”他擦了擦笑出来的眼泪，“我听侠客说，你还有一个叫「大天使的呼吸」的能力？可以治愈任何疾病和伤患？”  
多洛丽丝做了个鬼脸。  
“天，她还真是什么都说了啊。”  
“她还说了，对不死病的患者用了这个能力之后，患者就会死亡，她说你的母亲就是这样死的。”  
“……”  
“我很好奇。”库洛洛看着多洛丽丝，说，“你会发展出这种能力，是出于对「大天使的呼吸」本能的厌恶吗？”  
“我怎么不知道你什么时候改行了？”多洛丽丝面无表情地吃完冰激凌，把包装纸团成球，扔到了角落的垃圾桶里，正中红心。  
“嗯？”  
“不做盗贼，改行心理分析师了？”  
库洛洛一脸有趣地看着多洛丽丝，多洛丽丝站起了身。  
“别以为请我吃了个冰激凌我就能原谅你们那天做的事情了，这笔账我迟早要跟你们算的。”  
多洛丽丝走后，侠客从书店里冒了出来，他手里拿着刚从书店店长脖子后面拔下来的天线。  
“团长，怎么样？有问到什么吗？”他用手指转了转天线，然后收了起来。  
库洛洛摇了摇头。  
“不过，我觉得你猜的应该没错，那个加密信息指的不是沙利叶。”  
破解出来的加密信息只有短短的一个词，让侠客完全摸不着头脑。  
侠客笑嘻嘻地抱怨了一句：“唉，好愁，好不容易破解出来的信息，居然还弄不明白到底指的是什么……”  
“去查查她母亲的身份吧。”库洛洛若有所思地说道。

 

在去往卡金国的飞艇上，多洛丽丝沉默地看着窗外。  
金在走之前又给了她一枚戒指，那枚戒指可以在帮她补充“气”的同时防止多余的“气”流失，戴上之后的确有效地减少了暴走的情况。  
但是此刻她脑海中还盘旋着无数的疑问。  
从弗兰克那里拿来的念壶去了哪里？  
念兽为什么要把她囚禁在那个虚拟的世界中？  
念兽去了哪里？被她消灭了吗？  
但是她和念兽显然在冥冥中有着某种联系，如果念兽消失了，她不可能不知道。  
还有侠客带来的那个“多洛丽丝”……那份被她抛弃的欲念和回忆，如今却在她心间再次蠢蠢欲动。每当她闭上双眼的时候，都能看到母亲那似人非人的脸……  
更重要的是，她拿着念壶时听到的那声呼唤。  
那分明是母亲的声音。

 

在离开卡洛摩尔之前，侠客把破解出来的那个信息发给了库洛洛。  
库洛洛点开看了看，然后把手机放回了兜里。  
屏幕熄灭的那个瞬间前，上面闪烁的是：  
Sariel-H


	79. Chapter 79

卡金国首都中心图书馆，也称帝国图书馆，地上部分高十三层楼，地下同样延伸了十三层。这座赫赫有名的图书馆在真林馆事件发生之前就已建成，以其丰富的藏书（尤其是诸多未破解的古籍）闻名世界，也是世界上最大的图书馆之一。  
地上的十三层藏书中除了最上面两层是王族专用区域外，其余区域都是对外开放的，读者只需要在一层大厅使用自助机器，用国民身份证或护照办理阅览卡即可进入。而地下的部分则大多不对外开放，从地下三层开始，就必须持有政府（即国王）特批的许可才能进入，甚至连王子们也不能随意进出。坊间传闻帝国图书馆的地下收藏了许多不为外人所知的奇珍异宝、甚至违禁物品，但真相如何却无人知晓。  
金和多洛丽丝就是约定在这里见面。  
在下飞艇之前，多洛丽丝总觉得似乎有人在看她，但怎么也找不到踪迹，她因此多留了一个心眼。到了图书馆后，她直接刷猎人证上到了七层，在阅览区找到了金。  
金正坐在阅览区的长椅上，面前摊开的是一本厚厚的大书，看起来颇有年代了，她走过去，在他的旁边坐下。原来他在看一本介绍卡金国皇室成员的书，这页上的正是现今在位的成员，从国王纳斯比·灰锅肉到他的13名王子，其中奥伊特王妃已经怀有身孕，想必不久之后第14名王子就会出生了。  
多洛丽丝撇了撇嘴，这个国王还真能生啊……  
“卡金国的王子无论性别都统一称作王子，”金说，“因为理论上他们都拥有王位的继承权，都有可能成为国王。”他翻过了一页，新的一页上是每个成员相对详细的介绍，包括他们的出生年份、现任职位等等。“但是实际上，还有另外一拨人有继承皇位的权利，也就是卡金国王的私生子们。私生子会拥有自己的家族势力，成员构成比较像黑手党，各个家族会将社会资源分而食之。”  
多洛丽丝点了点头：“原来如此，也就是说，当王子出了意外的时候，就会由私生子来顶替王子的位置吗？”  
金笑了一下。  
“对。而且最关键的是，这样的事情并非从未发生过。历史上甚至还出现过王子主动让位于私生子的情况，而且还是在非常近的时候，不如说，就是在上次王位继承的时期——”  
多洛丽丝皱了皱眉。“纳斯比是私生子吗？”  
“不，不是。”金说着，又翻过了好几页，这次翻到了上一届皇室成员的那页，多洛丽丝一眼就看到了现在的纳斯比国王，但同时，又有另一张照片吸引了她的目光。  
她不可置信地看着那张照片。  
起初，那张照片吸引了她的目光是因为上面被打了个大大的叉，注释上说这意味着此人已被皇室除名。照片上的女子有一头柔顺的黑发，五官精致而优美，紧抿着双唇，神态间却有一种难言的冷漠，这个人她再熟悉不过了，这个人分明就是——  
她看了看照片底下写着的名字：  
西比尔·沙利叶·灰锅肉。  
是她的母亲。  
这个时候多洛丽丝忽然觉得一阵头晕目眩，是的，她想起来了，当时父亲确实跟卡金国也有过联系，甚至现在看来，母亲会认识比杨德也毫不意外，因为比杨德很久以前就开始跟卡金国皇室有着密切的关系了。  
“多洛丽丝？”金的声音里透露出了一丝慌张和焦虑，甚至还掺杂了些许后悔的情绪，“该死……我早该想到的，多洛丽丝，振作一点，喂，振作一点！”  
图书馆里的人都因为这里出现的动静聚集了起来，多洛丽丝看到这么多围过来的人，咽了一口口水。  
“该死……！居然是现在，啊啊——可恶！”金迅速将多洛丽丝一把抄起，但此时多洛丽丝已经完全丧失了理智，她挣脱了出来，然后扑到了围过来的群众身上——  
没办法了，不能让事态这样扩散下去。金握紧了拳头，冲人群大喊让他们散开，图书馆里的人早就慌乱得四散而逃，在人群里撕咬的多洛丽丝无异于一头野兽。  
聚集在金拳头上的气散发出了令人汗毛直立的威压，而当那一拳打在多洛丽丝的身上之后，她顿时飞了出去，一连撞到了数排书架，腹部明显凹陷下去了一块，但即使是这样，她还是用那种仿佛不似人类的姿态站了起来。  
警方很快赶到了，人群被立刻驱散，图书馆也被封闭了起来，很快这一层就只剩下了金、多洛丽丝和一排排的书架。  
站起来的多洛丽丝即使双腿还有些颤颤巍巍的，却飞速朝金奔来，她的攻击毫无章法，似乎完全是在凭本能战斗，但即便这样还是很令人头疼，原因无他，全是因为她手里具现化出来的匕首。  
那个匕首，没法用念防御。  
虽然最终还是将她制服了，但金自己身上也划出了不少伤口，他用牙齿撕下了身上的衣服裹在伤口上，呼出了一口气，多洛丽丝此刻虽然瘫在地上，却还在不停挣扎，嘴里发出野兽一样的呜呜声。他已经卸下了她手脚的关节，即便如此，她却还是想要站起来……  
看来这个东西比他想象得还要难对付啊。  
不死病佐巴艾……

 

多洛丽丝醒来的时候，发现自己躺在一间纯白色的屋子里。  
床是白色的，四壁也是白色的，裹着软垫，没有窗户，唯一的灯光是来自头顶的顶灯，但是顶灯也被罩在某种柔软的透明物质内。多洛丽丝平躺着面对天花板，她忽然觉得头有些沉重，想抬起手来的时候才发现原来双手被绑住了，而她头上的重量则来自一只同样是白色的面具，从鼻子的部位露出了几个小小的开口，但是将她的整个下半张脸紧紧地包裹在内。  
发生了什么事？  
这时门打开了，走进门的竟然是穿着白大褂的雷妮森，多洛丽丝目光瞥向雷妮森，而雷妮森显然也对多洛丽丝的清醒显得十分惊讶，她没顾上给多洛丽丝解释就赶忙又冲了出去，回来的时候还带着另外两个人，一个是金，还有另一个绿色头发、戴着狗鼻子的女孩，多洛丽丝觉得她很眼熟……

自从在卡金国的那次暴走之后，多洛丽丝上了卡金国的通缉名单，金费了好大力气才把她弄到国外。卡金国被她伤到的人全部感染了不死病佐巴艾，好在病情扩散及时得到了抑制，没有发展成全城沦陷的惨状。感染者现在已经被关押在特航科A区的地下室里严密看守了。然而金没想到的是，带多洛丽丝回来的路上，她甚至拖着关节已经被卸掉的手脚去攻击了飞艇上的人，这些人现在在协会的看管下被隔离开了。  
协会十二支的成员之一，绮多也在百忙中赶了过来，雷妮森作为研究不死病的专家之一也被请到了现场。看到多洛丽丝的情况后，雷妮森的脸色顿时就是一沉：“她的不死病已经完全发作了。金，你到底是怎么搞的？我警告过你那么多次了要看好病人，如果你不想重蹈我的覆辙——”  
“别说了。”绮多推了推眼镜，冷淡地说，“他知道的。知道还让这种事发生了。金，你对此有什么辩解吗？”  
“危险生物评价表上给不死病患者评定的综合威胁程度是B 。你知道为什么吗？”雷妮森继续沉着脸说，“他们凶暴性的评级只有C-1，但在发作的时候会变成A-2，因为发作的不死病患者具有极强的攻击性和传染性。这也是为什么他们的繁殖力评级在B-2，也就是说平时不发作的时候几乎毫无繁殖力，但一旦有了契机，数量就会突然爆发性地增长……金，你为什么不告诉我她感染了不死病？我要是知道的话绝对不会让她随便离开视线内的。”  
“你应该知道，这种级别的危险生物是必须被严格看管的。”绮多加了一句。  
金没有说话。  
“不死病患者一旦发作，就几乎不可能救回来了。多洛丽丝这样下去会对人类社会造成极大的威胁，我们必须采取措施。”  
“我不会让你们把她关起来的。”  
“你！”绮多气得都快爆炸了，“你知道你在说什么吗！这可是威胁全人类的事情。”  
“人类要是连这点危机都对付不了，我也没什么办法。”金说。  
雷妮森表情复杂地看着金。  
“总之，这是协会的命令。你个人的意愿代表不了什么。我会把她转移到专门的设施去。”绮多总结道。  
“哦？你可以试试。”  
“等等。”雷妮森及时制止了快打起来了的两人，她深深地叹了一口气，“……也不是必须得把她关起来。我们先观察一段时间，如果她在三个月内能奇迹般地清醒过来的话，也许可以在有专人监督的情况下外出。而且，考虑到不死病的传染方式，只要让她无法伤害他人就可以了，比如拔掉牙齿，或者戴禁食面具之类的——”  
“不行。”绮多斩钉截铁地说，“而且会长也不会同意的——”  
绮多话刚说到一半，金已经拿起手机在给尼特罗打电话了。  
“喂？会长，嗯，是我……对，就是这件事。嗯？——嗯，嗯……喂，你还真是趁火打劫啊，算了，那就这么说定了。人选我这里有。”  
金挂断电话：“会长同意了。”  
绮多：“……”  
就这样，几个人说好了先观察一段时间，雷妮森总算松了一口气，然而，三个月一眨眼就过去了，多洛丽丝仍然神志不清。白天的时候只会像野兽一样到处乱撞，所以他们不得不把她绑在了床上，谁知道在已经过去了将近四个月的现在，她第一次清醒了过来。  
此刻，躺在床上的多洛丽丝看着面前的三人，隐约记得自己刚才还在卡金国的图书馆，看一本皇室名册……  
到底发生了什么？


	80. Chapter 80

金又离开了，这次是有尼特罗的任务缠身，不得不去的。但在走之前，他已经委托了熟人帮忙照料多洛丽丝，而多洛丽丝则跟绮多和雷妮森一起，暂住在协会提供的秘密基地里。  
几天前，金跟多洛丽丝解释了在卡金国发生的事情，多洛丽丝听到的时候只是愣愣地盯着自己的脚，她曾多次设想过该如何迎接这一天的到来，却没想到这一天来得如此之快。  
金告诉她在有人陪同的时候可以上街，她也的确在那之后和金一起去市中心里买了些必需品。她出门的时候带着特质的口罩，外表上看起来是布质的，里面却由坚韧的合金构成，以防她突然暴走之后感染别人。走进超市之后，金牵着她的手，忽然，多洛丽丝不经意间发现，金总是挡在她和其他的人之间，把他们和她隔开。她知道这是不得已的做法，但毫无由来地，她的心里却像沉了铅块一样，难受得让她有点喘不过气来。  
那之后有几次雷妮森也建议她出去透透气，都被她拒绝了。她跟着雷妮森和绮多去看了那些被感染的人，有些人还没有开始转变，有些人则已经变成了行尸走肉，但无一例外都被标记为危险生物。雷妮森有些欲言又止地看着她，绮多则是抱胸站在一旁，两人都在等她——  
她知道她们在等什么：她要用“大天使的呼吸”将这些“人”治愈，或者说杀死，一劳永逸地消灭这些“安全隐患”。  
多洛丽丝没有过多地犹豫，对他们使用了能力。一个接一个的，玻璃罩子里的“人”倒下了，多洛丽丝觉得有些反胃，但是她强忍住不适，逼着自己不要移开目光。  
事实证明这个选择是正确的，因为出乎所有人意料的是，虽然大多数人都在被治疗后死亡了，却有少数的几名还活着……  
绮多和雷妮森显然也没有料到这样的情况，一开始绮多认为是还未发病的人可以被治愈，但后来发现不对，因为死亡的人中也有几个是尚未发病的人。活下来虽然已经痊愈，却对这段期间的事情毫无印象，经过多次盘问也答不出个所以然来，几个幸存者之间也没有显著的相似之处：性别、血型都不相同，没有过特殊病史，也没有血缘关系，都是些毫无关联的人。  
然而这些人却成了多洛丽丝心中的一线曙光。  
只要知道了他们为什么没有被感染，不死病就不再可怕。届时协会可以通过医疗机构研发抗体和疫苗，虽然不知道这些对已经感染的人是否会有用，但即使她自己无法被治愈，能消灭不死病的威胁也是好的。  
多洛丽丝想：几个人唯一的共同点就是对事件毫无印象……  
是因为受到了不死病的影响吗？不，不太可能，因为怎么看这些人都是从一开始就没有被感染。但凡被感染，即便还没有开始发病也会在被“大天使的呼吸”治疗后死亡，这说明他们并没有被感染。但如果是这样，为什么会对骚乱没有印象？因为受到了惊吓吗？  
多洛丽丝忽然灵光一现。  
她喊来了绮多，让她帮忙调查当时飞艇上所有乘客的名单并排查背景。如果她没猜错的话，那几个幸存者并非毫无联系的，他们也许彼此之间互不相识，却是由同一个人物联系在一起的。  
“果然……”多洛丽丝喃喃道，绮多一开始还不理解为什么多洛丽丝要调查飞艇乘客名单，但看到那个人的资料之后也恍然大悟。  
“原来如此，原来是这样！”绮多激动得拍桌而起，然后推了推眼镜，“我这就去安排人重新问他们话。”  
果不其然，在被问到近期是否有服用什么药物的时候，几个人都变得躲躲闪闪、支支吾吾，他们都从一个叫K的人那里购买了一种违禁药品——DD。这是一种新型的迷幻药，极易成瘾，服用之后会出现幻觉，有时也会伴有记忆丧失的情况。传闻这种药是从NGL的地下黑市流出的，刚出现没多久就被众多国家列为了违禁药物，而这个被称作“K”的人（真名伊加尔），则是从NGL飞到卡金，再转乘了这趟飞艇的。多洛丽丝一看到他的飞行记录首先想到的就是DD，如果不是多洛丽丝恰巧在同一趟飞艇上，这次药品交易恐怕就永远不会水落石出了。  
然而几个人身上的DD早就在飞艇上被吸食完毕，他们说，最近药物管制得比较严格，K交易给他们的是市面上现存的最后一批，如果要其他样本，恐怕要直接到生产地去找了。  
多洛丽丝也想立刻启程去NGL一探究竟，但奈何金委派来监督她的人还要两天才能到，绮多在追查K的踪迹，同时又有协会事务缠身无法出远门，雷妮森毫无战斗力可言，不能陪她同行到NGL这种危险的地方，一时间多洛丽丝做不了别的，只能干等着。  
这简直是她人生中最漫长的两天，期间雷妮森帮她准备了一大堆行李，她听说NGL不能携带任何金属和人造纤维入境，特地帮多洛丽丝准备了纯天然材质的衣物。绮多也委托人制作了纯天然材质的口罩（用的葡萄蜘蛛丝，这种材质极其坚韧，经过硬化处理后甚至比很多合金还结实），戴上之后，后脑的卡锁只能用特定的木质钥匙打开。  
终于，多洛丽丝等到了心心念念的“监护人”，看到他的一瞬间她愣了一下，险些没有认出来对方是谁。  
“西——西弗？”  
西弗和十几年前相比变化实在太大了。当时他是个每天只穿练功裤和黑背心的青年，如今却一身西装革履，头发也梳得有模有样，也难怪多洛丽丝没认出来。  
“你这家伙，这么多年死哪儿去了？”  
好吧，只有毒舌还是一如既往的熟悉。  
多洛丽丝顾不上和西弗解释太多，只是大致说明了一下事态，还有她要去NGL的事情。不死病的事情他是知情的，显然金不可能什么都不说就委托人家过来（不，回过头来想想其实还是很有可能的）。而西弗在被强行拉过来——用他自己的话说是“当保姆”——之前，他所在的帮派受到了一股新崛起势力的威胁，正在水深火热之中。  
没错，西弗后来退出了金的后援团小组（这是西弗的用词），又干回了老本行，在黑道混得风生水起。他听说了友客鑫拍卖会的时候发生的骚动，老诺斯特拉一蹶不振，再也没接算命的活儿，自己也窝在家里不再露面。大家都在猜测是不是他的宝贝闺女丧失了能力。西弗本来都做好看戏的准备了，却没想到奄奄一息的诺斯特拉家族居然又活过来了，而且这次出面交涉的不是老诺斯特拉，而是个乳臭未干的金发小子。用西弗的话来说就是，那小子目中无人，完全没把黑道上的这些元老放在眼里，却又偏偏谨慎到不行，所作所为让人找不出一丝漏洞。西弗说，那小子在道上越站越稳不是没有道理的，他的觉悟甚至比混了几十年黑道的老油条还要强。看得出来，他是有目的性地在行动的，但想法还是有些天真。总之，既然闹到了西弗这里，他也不能就这么败下阵来，总得给那小子上几堂课再说。  
谁知就在这个当口，金突然让他过来，完全不由分说。  
“这么多年那家伙一点都没变，任性得要死，谁都得配合着他来。啧。”西弗啐了一口唾沫，然后被绮多瞪了一眼。  
多洛丽丝一时间被西弗话语间描述的那个少年吸引了注意力，她颇感兴趣地问：“那个金发少年，叫什么名字。”  
“啊？”西弗掸了掸身上的灰尘，“哦，他说他叫酷拉皮卡。”


	81. Chapter 81

NGL自治区位于巴路沙群岛，是米特聂联邦的成员国之一，当地的居民大多是崇尚自然生活的志愿者，当然也有不少原生的本地居民。入境的时候必须经过严密的检查，任何现代社会的科技产物都不能随意带入国境。多洛丽丝和西弗作为具现化系和放出系的能力者，这种限制对他们的影响不大，但如果是操作系能力者的话可能就惨了。  
比如侠客的手机肯定是带不进去的。  
不过，如果是侠客的话，也不一定会走正规途径入境就是了。  
因为要来调查DD的制造工厂，他们需要尽快摆脱NGL派来的两名领路人。据领路员说，他们已经是今天内第三波到达此地的职业猎人了，而在此之前也有不少前来调查的队伍，这个消息让多洛丽丝和西弗都不禁皱起了眉头。  
他们不可能全都和她一样是来调查地下毒品的，那么究竟是为什么？NGL作为一个消息几乎不可能外泄的国家，大规模的疫情和生物灾害都有可能在一瞬间侵蚀到整个巴路沙群岛，比如多洛丽丝的“不死病”……  
不好，也许她不该来这里的。  
多洛丽丝惊觉了自己的失策，但即使她没能立刻察觉，绮多或者西弗也不可能完全看不出来让她来NGL的风险之大，为什么他们还要放任她亲自来追查？  
她摇了摇头，强压下了心里隐隐的不安。她醒来之后又和绮多还有雷妮森在基地待了大概两三个月的时间，这期间她一直在修养身体、努力训练控制自己的念力，她们发现，只要念的状态足够稳定，就能对“不死病”起到一定的抑制作用。这几个月里她几乎没有再发作过，也没有再出现过记忆断层的情况。  
仔细想来，自从从念兽里出来也过去了半年，而这半年里又有一半的时间她都是出于昏迷状态，就连此时能这样清醒地走在这里，都不得不说是一种奇迹。  
和西弗抵达NGL的时候已经是下午了，进森林之后他们甩掉了领路员，多洛丽丝跑在前面，西弗紧随其后，但是跑着跑着，多洛丽丝就发现了不对劲。  
“西弗，你闻到了吗？”  
“啊，血腥味。”西弗笑了笑，“简直跟发生过大屠杀一样。”  
两人没再言语，而是面色凝重地向着血腥气最重的方向奔去，毫不意外地发现了一座被屠光的村落。西弗看到这一景象，脸色变得越发沉重：“看来这里发生的事情可不止是制毒这么简单。”  
“这边。”多洛丽丝深入村落，地上拖出了几条深深的血痕，明显是被什么人或者什么东西拖走的。血痕将他们领向了一处空地，空地中央矗立着三颗枯树，黑压压的树干上分别插着三匹马的尸体。马的躯干被树贯穿，树枝从口中探出，四肢死气沉沉地垂在身侧。一时间，这幅邪恶而又令人毛骨悚然的画面让西弗骨子里生出了一股恶寒。  
多洛丽丝沉思着走上前去，地面上有一摊明显和已经干涸、快要变成黑色的马血不同的血迹，还很新鲜，而且颜色也不一样，是蓝色的。  
这是屠村凶手的血吗？是在屠村过程中，遭到村民反抗被伤到了？不对，村里没有这种血迹，而且从地上的血痕来看，马在被插到树上之前就已经死了，所以也不太可能是被马伤到了。那么，自残？中毒？——不，看起来不像，而且这种把猎物插在树上的做法，简直就像是在储存食物一样，如果是在储存食物的话，就不太可能出现自残行为——  
“我们之前已经有一组猎人来过了。”最终，多洛丽丝说道。  
“这么想是比较合理的。凶手被追来的猎人伤到了，然后负伤而逃。”西弗满脸厌恶地走上前来，也盯着地上的那一滩蓝色的血，“而且应该就在我们前面不远处。”  
多洛丽丝点了点头，看向了前方。  
“要追上去吗？”西弗问。  
“去看看情况吧。”  
不久后，两人来到了一处洞穴，洞穴外尽是倒下的武装人员，有的身上还带着狙击枪和步枪，多洛丽丝看到之后忽然心里一紧。  
该不会……  
“这些恐怕就是NGL的地下自卫队了。”西弗评论道，“如果我没猜错的话，前面的洞里就是他们的大本营，看来此行凶多吉少……”  
外面已经是此种惨状，谁知道里面的人还有多少存活几率？如果整个NGL的地下王国都被一锅端了的话，大概就再也不会有生产DD的工厂了吧。  
多洛丽丝深吸了一口气。  
“进去吧，也许能找到新出来的货物。”  
洞穴里安静异常，到处都是倒下的自卫队员，直到走到最深处的房间，这一系列惨案的罪魁祸首才终于现身——只不过都已经变成尸体了。  
“是前面的一队猎人干的吧。”西弗说。  
一共有三具尸体，头部都被破坏了，但是身体形态各不相同。一只的身体像人马一样，一只则是有些像蜘蛛，不过个头倒是比真正的蜘蛛大了许多……除了血液的颜色相同以外，这三个家伙几乎没有任何相似点。  
但是……  
看着面前人马的死状，多洛丽丝心中那种不详的预感愈发强烈。  
起初她以为心底那种挥之不去的焦躁是因为担心自己的“不死病”可能有发作的风险，但现在她明白了，那种焦躁不光是因为这个，而是别的什么……  
“快！我们追上去。”多洛丽丝突然说，“他们应该还没走远。”  
在多洛丽丝检查尸体的时候，西弗在房间里转了一圈，找到了一些残留的DD药品，他将样本收好，然后冲多洛丽丝点了点头。  
天色渐渐暗下来了，多洛丽丝屏住呼吸，快速地穿梭在丛林之中，忽然前方出现了一股强大的念力波动，树林里的鸟儿都纷纷逃向了远方。  
感受到了这股念力波动，多洛丽丝又加快了速度，等她赶到刚才念力波动的地点时对方已经不在了，但是留下了一圈被从中间削平的树和无数只被斩成两段的魔兽。从那蓝色的血液判断，这些魔兽应该和刚才在洞穴里的一样。  
是突然出现的新物种吗？  
但是，为什么外表上的差距可以这么大？  
多洛丽丝没有停下脚步，而是继续向前，她心底有什么声音在催促，让她快一点，再快一点，但是在即将穿越这块被砍平的圆形场地之前，她眼角的余光捕捉到了那个东西。  
伫立在前方的、庞大到不合理，但毋庸置疑的……  
蚁巢。


	82. Chapter 82

一切都发生在瞬息之间。  
从蚁巢中心爆发出那股庞大的恶念开始，到她浑身的血液冻结又如岩浆般融化、加速，烫过她的四肢百骸，再到心中响起那个肯定的声音，不过是瞬间的事情。  
猩红的恶念张牙舞爪地探出身来，眨眼的功夫就到了前方不远处，多洛丽丝和西弗的步伐都不由得一滞。  
被发现了吗？  
不。  
一滴汗水从西弗的前额滑落，滴在森林松软的土地上，此刻四周静得异常，正如暴风雨前短暂的宁静。  
他明确地知道：他们当然被发现了，但万幸，对方不是冲着他们来的。  
以他现在的实力，怕是逃跑都难，而他的实力在他认识的人里，加上金和多洛丽丝，至少也能排得上前十。  
前面的那组猎人拖住了敌人，如果要逃的话就只能趁现在。这是唯一的机会。

多洛丽丝目光紧锁前方，她心中那股不详的预感愈发浓厚，仿佛一只漆黑的手攥紧了她的心脏，让她不得不绷紧全部神经。  
然后她看到了，那决定性的一幕。  
是奇犽。  
奇犽背着小杰朝她们的方向飞奔而来。  
多洛丽丝脑子里顿时“嗡”的一声：先前的预感成真了。  
但这一令人震惊的意外反倒让她冷静了下来，她感到自己血管里沸腾的液体逐渐平息，深沉而平缓地流动着。  
她死死地盯着奇犽。少年的双眼暗淡无光，脸上的表情藏在刘海之下，叫人看不清楚。他仿佛没有看到多洛丽丝和西弗一样，头也不回地直向前去，但错身而过的那一瞬间，多洛丽丝听到了昏迷中的小杰低声嘟囔的那句话。  
他说：“凯特。”  
一切都凝结在了这两个音节之中。  
西弗的脚步停了下来。  
而这一短短瞬间的犹豫，让多洛丽丝和西弗间产生了巨大的分歧。  
当西弗回过神来的时候，多洛丽丝的身影已经消失在了前方漆黑的森林中。  
她那骤然沸腾而又平静的心中，只剩下了两个字：前进。

凯特左手握着“疯狂小丑”具现化出来的魔棒，冷静地分析着现状。适才的攻击仅仅是拖慢了尼飞比特的动作，没能造成任何实质性的损伤，而他自己却已经接近极限，下一击，不，下下次攻击后，恐怕就是他倒下之时。  
还是他判断失误了。  
本以为时间尚有富裕，但事实显然并非如此，而师团长的实力也让他错误估计了直属护卫军的实力。还有两次，他想，百分之二十的几率，摇出那个数字。  
随着这一想法同时消失的是他手中的魔棒。  
尼飞比特好奇地看着“疯狂小丑”，眨了眨眼睛，尾巴在身后不住地晃动：“嗯？这个东西突然就这么消失了喵？”  
凯特一语不发，沉默地站在对面，伺机而动。  
“算了喵，你不说的话，我亲自来试试不就好了。”说着，猫女眼中闪过一丝红光，露出獠牙和利爪，扑向了凯特。  
战斗一触即发。  
“喵？”  
突然，大量的念刃从森林深处飞来，比特不得不用尾巴调整在空中的平衡，让自己侧过身来，躲过了大部分的念刃，然后举起双臂，挡下了其余的。  
念刃没有对她造成哪怕一丁点伤害。  
但是下一个瞬间，比特的双臂和大腿上都出现了丝丝血痕，接着，鲜血开始从伤口中涌出，染红了她靛蓝色的上衣。她瞪大了眼睛，不可置信地看着伤口，她明明挡住、而且躲过了攻击。不，不止有一次攻击！属于动物的野性的直觉让她自然而然地将“气”聚集到了双眼上，然后她看到了。  
插在她身上的数把匕首。  
就在这时，凯特身后具现化出了一个纯白的天使形象，在NGL没有半点人工灯光抚慰的夜晚，发出了摄人的光芒，甚至掩盖了银河的点点繁星。一时间，整片区域都被点亮，仿若白昼。  
随着天使呼出的气息，凯特的右臂奇迹般地长了出来，身上多处损伤也被修复，他惊异地睁大了眼。  
这是……  
忽然，比特身上被「隐」藏起来的匕首蒸发般消失了，她没有过多思虑这些攻击从何而来，甚至没有过多地注意凯特身后的天使，而是将目光锁在了前方。  
她像受到了威胁的猫一样，弓起身子，面目逐渐狰狞，野兽一般皱起鼻头，只因从那个方向散发出来的气息，远比那个天使要更加危险、厚重、深不可测。  
一个少女从森林深处走了出来。  
此时天使已经消失，草原重新回到了黑暗之中，但月亮和星辰的光芒仍洒在四周。少女浅灰色的发丝在月光下反射出柔和的微光，琥珀般的双眼映出星光和大地，通透而坚定，然而仔细一看，却有某种不和谐的暗色藏匿其中，顿时让这双眼睛变得危险莫测。  
然而，比特盯着的却不是这名少女，而是她右手握住的巨剑。  
那分明就是在念兽制造的世界中具现化出来的巨剑。此时却凝成了手持大小，这种体积上的悬殊没能令它的威慑力逊色分毫，反倒因为庞大的力量都被凝聚一处，而显得更加恐怖。  
多洛丽丝右手拖着巨剑，剑刃滑过的草地出现了一道深深的凹痕，她一步一步坚定地向比特的方向走去。  
那把剑，很不妙。  
先前的匕首和这把违背常理的巨剑让比特的判断出了瞬间的差错，错过了第一时间出击的最佳进攻时机，她看到多洛丽丝的左手也缓缓握上剑柄，突然消失在了她的面前。  
背后！  
多洛丽丝双手持剑，狠狠地向比特的背后斩去，比特第一时间反应过来，侧过身、举起右臂防守，恐怖的念量聚集在了她的手臂上，她在先前的战斗中，凭直觉学会了“坚”的使用。  
但是，出乎她意料的是，那把巨剑就像切豆腐一样穿透了她的念，等到她反应过来的时候，已经来不及了。  
比特的右手飞了出去。  
同时，她也消失在了多洛丽丝的眼前，没有留给敌人一丝一毫乘胜追击的机会。  
多洛丽丝瞬间反应了过来，但比特实在太快了，即使她能反应过来，身体的速度也跟不上。于是，多洛丽丝用巨剑作为盾牌，挡住了比特的一击。那一击砸在剑上，发出了沉重的撞击声，同时多洛丽丝被震出好几米远。  
即便大部分的力都被巨剑化解，多洛丽丝还是胸口一沉，喷出了一口鲜血。  
噗通。噗通。  
温热的血仿佛透着某种难以言明的诱惑，但多洛丽丝咬紧了牙关，忍下了自己体内躁动的渴望。  
还不行，现在还不行。  
再撑一会儿……  
一会儿就好！  
她再次拾起巨剑，向比特袭去。


	83. Chapter 83

在刚才的一击之后，比特也完全冷静了下来。  
她先是止住了右臂的失血，躲过了多洛丽丝的数次攻击。于此同时，随着交手次数的增加，她心中的猜测也越来越肯定。  
多洛丽丝的这把剑同时被她用作了攻击和防御的手段。不知为何念力在触及剑身的瞬间就会消失得无影无踪，而这恰好为多洛丽丝提供了最佳的防御，但更重要的是——  
随着多洛丽丝再次用剑挡下了比特的攻击，比特确信了。  
即便可以防住念的攻击，但它毕竟是实体，是实体，就总有断裂的一刻！  
数千数百次攻击重合在一点上，眨眼的时间，比特就对多洛丽丝发出了如此攻势，而多洛丽丝也渐渐开始能跟上比特的速度，这样才不至于被直接击中。  
她深知，被比特击中的一瞬间，她将不再有反击的机会。  
这样耗下去不是办法……  
比特的速度还是比她快上了太多，在吃过第一次这把剑的亏之后，这把剑就再也没能近过她的身，多洛丽丝额头上也冒出了细密的汗水。  
那一刻终归还是到来了。  
剑身发出了清脆的“咔嚓”声。  
接着，裂痕由一点开始散发出去，最终散布至全身，巨剑光滑的表面仿佛被石子打破平静的水面，碎屑随着飞扬的尘土消散在了空中，暴露出了站在原地的多洛丽丝。  
机会来了！  
比特的双眼中闪烁着猩红的光，毫不犹豫地扑向多洛丽丝，多洛丽丝狼狈地单膝跪落在地，已然毫无反击之力，宛如待宰的牲畜。  
她的利爪触到了少女温热的肉体、深入了她的胸膛，就在这个时候，她看到了。  
多洛丽丝垂下的头颅抬了起来，对她展露了笑容。  
那一刻一切都仿佛冻结了。  
比特听到了身后传来的机枪声，但她已经来不及躲避，她的身体被定住了。  
先前破碎的巨剑忽然又出现了，而且正如她的手贯穿了多洛丽丝的胸膛一样，那把巨剑贯穿了她的腹部。  
多洛丽丝一只手紧紧抓住比特的左手，另一只手握着巨剑，就这样死死地把比特困在了原地。  
远处，已经恢复了的凯特持着一把长枪缓步走来，黑洞洞的枪口对准了比特的头部。  
多洛丽丝强忍住身体里躁动的能量，她用已然开始泛红的视界看向面前的猫女，猫女比她更意识到了自己此刻的处境有多么不妙，而这危急时刻，她脑中出现的解答竟无比接近唯一完美的正确答案。  
恐怖而庞大的念力开始在她周身聚集，刮起了念的飓风，一时间风如刀割，仿佛能摧毁万物。  
唯一静止不动的是插在她腹部的巨剑，凡是触及剑的念力都会消失，就连多洛丽丝的手，也不例外！  
在这狂躁的念的飓风之中，多洛丽丝握住巨剑的手就好像赤裸着插进了搅拌机一样。首先剥落的是皮肉、露出了森森白骨，接着，比特用腹部的肌肉攥紧了巨剑，身体一使劲，侧翻落地，多洛丽丝已经被削成白骨的右手就这样被连着剑柄扯了下来。  
凯特的子弹如期而至。  
可惜已经太晚了，此时比特已然挣脱，躲过了子弹，而插在她腹部的巨剑也蒸发一样消失了。  
多洛丽丝仍跪在原地，没有动弹。  
凯特手中的长枪再次消失，“砰”的一下，疯狂小丑又蹦了出来，它看了一眼战况，不由得啧啧出声：  
“这状况看着不妙啊，喂，那边那个——”  
“闭嘴。”  
凯特一声令下，小丑话都说完就开始摇号，最终摇出来的号码是2。  
这下即便是凯特也不得不摇头叹气了。他对着那柄长长的镰刀看了一眼，嘟囔了句“今天都是第三次了”，然后用余光扫了一下多洛丽丝。  
和其他人不同，凯特一开始就从金那里得知了多洛丽丝并没有死的消息，所以在见到她出现的时候除了些微的震惊之外，也没有更多。  
但是，他绝对不能让多洛丽丝死在这里，或者落入敌人手中。  
“原来如此喵。”尼飞比特看着凯特手中消失的长枪和突然又出现的镰刀，若有所思地说，“她的那把剑估计也和你的枪一样喵，这样就说得通了。”说完，比特的尾巴还晃了晃，然后就不再看凯特，而是颇感兴趣地看着多洛丽丝。  
多洛丽丝虽然跪着，胸口淌着血，但却还有气息，她摇摇晃晃地站了起来，睁大的双眼中此时仿佛什么都没有，那张脸，虽然还和原来一样，此时却只能让人想到“野兽”二字。  
“居然还没有死喵？这还是我第一次见到这么耐打的人类喵。”比特仿佛很高兴，跃跃欲试地再次做出了迎战的姿态，如今她已经掌握了那把剑的特性，准备再战一番。  
镰刀的刀刃却突然出现在了她的颈侧。  
“喵？”  
“你在看哪呢？”凯特问，“你的对手可是我。”  
比特回头看了看凯特。  
“算了，那就先解决了你再说吧。”  
但多洛丽丝却突然对比特展开了攻击，然而，就在她扑上前去的前一刻，一支闪着银光的针头扎上了她的后颈。  
西弗从森林里走了出来，向凯特致意一般点了点头。  
“快带着她离开吧。”凯特对西弗说道，目光却仍锁在比特身上。  
比特还想阻止西弗离开，却顿时感到了一阵战栗。  
那是凯特的“死亡圆舞曲”。

 

多洛丽丝醒来的时候，首先看到的是小杰关切的目光。  
她一时间还以为自己在做梦。  
只有当小杰喊着“多洛丽丝醒啦”引来了一大帮人的时候，她才终于明白原来自己不是在做梦。  
她这才忽然想到之前发生了什么，用嘶哑的嗓音喊道：“凯特……”  
听到这个词之后，小杰原本明朗的表情也严肃了起来。  
“你放心，我们一定会回去NGL，接凯特回来的。”  
“小杰……”  
多洛丽丝怔然地看着小杰，谁知这个少年竟然握住了她的左手，坚定地说：“凯特那么强，现在肯定还躲在NGL的哪里，等着我们的去找他呢。”  
毫无道理地，多洛丽丝感觉自己眼睛里涌出了泪水，滚烫的泪珠滑过她的脸颊，低落在小杰的手上，小杰慌乱地不知道该怎么办，这时门口传来了奇犽的声音。  
“笨——蛋。你又干了什么把人给惹哭了啊。”  
“不是我啊……”小杰无奈又无辜地转过头去面对奇犽。  
多洛丽丝坐了起来，用手碰了碰脸，口罩还在。  
顿时放心了大半。  
忽然，一个穿着粉红色连衣裙的金发少女也出现在了门口。  
“喂你们两个，不修炼在这里偷懒干什么？还想不想去NGL了啊！”  
金发少女身后还有个黑长发的年轻女性举着一把菜刀。  
奇犽“呃”了一声，一脸黑线。小杰吐了吐舌头，跟多洛丽丝挥了挥手，然后赶忙跟奇犽一起跑了出去。  
西弗就坐在房间角落里的椅子上。  
比斯姬好奇地看了看多洛丽丝，没多说什么，跟着小杰和奇犽一起回到了客厅继续“练”的修行，庞姆则是躲在门口停留了片刻，但没过多久之后也离开了。  
屋子里只剩下了多洛丽丝和西弗两个人。  
沉默许久之后，多洛丽丝终于开口对西弗说：“谢谢。”  
如果不是西弗最后阻止了她，恐怕世界上还将诞生一群更加恐怖的生物……  
嵌合蚁加上不死病，既无法杀死、又传播性极强，恐怕就是动用了国家级的武力都很难应对。  
床头柜上还有几只清空了的针管，针管旁边躺着几包白色的粉末，是DD磨成粉之后的产物。西弗就是用这些药剂控制住了多洛丽丝“不死病”的发作。  
“不……”西弗摇了摇头，看着坐在床上的多洛丽丝，她的右手已经不见，剩下的手臂用绷带包扎了起来，胸口的伤也没能完全治愈。  
他不知道该怎么告诉她，在那个恐怖的瞬间，在她想着要前进的那个瞬间，他脑海中只剩下了一个字，那就是——  
逃。  
而这一瞬间的决策，这一小小的差异，在他们之间划下的是巨大的鸿沟。  
“你要跟他们一起去吗？”西弗轻轻地问。  
“嗯？”多洛丽丝一瞬间没能跟上西弗的思路。  
“去救凯特。”  
还没等多洛丽丝接话，西弗就接着道：“你肯定是想去的吧，但是我没法跟你一起去。”西弗说话的声音轻得不可思议。  
“我不能去。那个……那种生物……”他忽然变得有些激动，但马上又控制住了自己的情绪，他握紧了拳头，接着说，“从NGL带回来的DD看起来对控制不死病有一定的作用，还剩下不少，应该够用一阵子的。我已经和金联系过了，你在这边有比斯姬照看，应该问题不大，但如果你一定要去救凯特的话，不要忘记带上那些药。”  
多洛丽丝看着西弗。  
“你要离开了吗？”  
“也许不是现在吧，但我——我没法跟那种东西战斗。对不起。”  
西弗起身，走出了房间，在他离开房门的刹那，听到了多洛丽丝的一句话。  
“谢谢……”  
她说。


	84. Chapter 84

长期服用致幻药不是没有后果的。  
这段时间里多洛丽丝总会看到些奇怪的幻觉，有的比较抽象，比如小杰的脑袋上会突然长出几米长的头发、或者奇犽的手会变成蘑菇，甚至屋子本身都会扭曲成原始森林；但有的就比较真实，尤其是当她看到罗伯特和金的时候。  
她努力想要维持正常，但如果有一个金·富力士成天在你眼前转悠、还不停地做出各种诡异的姿态，你也会很难控制自己的眼神不往那边飘。  
另外还有一点就是，多洛丽丝开始感觉药的计量不够用了。  
她不知道是真的计量不够，还是只是她开始对药物产生依赖性和抗性，但每当她手头没有药的时候，她就会觉得胸腔里又痒又燥，会控制不住地变得躁动不安，她想，哪怕只是一点点，再多一粒，一粒就好了，那之后她的内心就能再度平静下来。  
同时，伴随着幻视和眩晕的还有一阵阵的恶心。那种恶心的感觉常伴左右，多洛丽丝时常坐在一旁看着小杰和奇犽做练的修行，心里想的却是她需要再吃一片药，这样就不会突然病情爆发伤到他们两个了。但是不，不对，她不是这么想的。她是在想，没有药片的话她肚子里的那种感觉就永远不能消失，而她有的时候甚至会出现一种癫狂的想法——就是她宁可去死也不想再有这种感觉了。  
但是不行，药片虽然能一时性地缓解那种难耐的眩晕和反胃，却每每都会更加加剧这一感觉。而她感到，现在的这个剂量已经开始不够了。  
但是她需要清醒，清醒时那种恶心就一定会常伴她左右，于是多洛丽丝开始失眠。  
失眠的时候她会站在小杰和奇犽的房间外面，透过月光看着那个少年微微起伏的胸脯，那个起伏意味着生命，意味着活力，而她能做的最好的事情就是远离他。  
她不能像自己的母亲一样，不能像西比尔一样，把不死病传给小杰。  
或者，其实小杰已经患上了这种病？  
这个想法吓到了多洛丽丝，她开始病态一般地观察小杰的一举一动，以期能从少年的行为中寻得一丝线索。  
她知道自己已经开始变得越来越不对劲了。她的行为一天比一天神经质，看着药丸的时候眼中透露出的厌恶与渴望仿若野兽，再这样下去，不用多久，她就根本不要想瞒住身边的人了。  
多洛丽丝的内心无比挣扎。  
继续服用药物她只会越陷越深，但是不服用她却会变得更加危险，时刻有可能就化作彻底的怪物，再也救不回来。  
但是无论如何，她也不能伤害到小杰。  
无论如何。

与此同时，最先察觉到多洛丽丝的不对劲的人，是比斯姬。  
比斯姬找到机会单独拦住了多洛丽丝，从她的口中逼出了她正在服用“DD”的事实，还得知了多洛丽丝身患“不死病”的事实。  
比斯姬露出了有些悲伤的眼神。  
“你不能继续留在这里，”她说，“这样对你，对他们都不好。”  
多洛丽丝愣在那里，比斯姬此时已经回到了客厅继续看着小杰和奇犽修炼，她看着小杰的侧影，心里突然明白了这件事。  
是的，没错。  
这里不是她应该待的地方。  
她这样的状态，救不回凯特，对小杰和奇犽的修炼也没有帮助，就算跟着去了NGL也只会成为一颗危险的定时炸弹。她心底一直明白这些，但就是刻意不去想它，任由自己继续留在这里，留在小杰的身边。  
但是，她对于小杰来说又算是什么呢？  
小杰不需要她。  
也不需要知道她到底是谁。  
因为如果他知道了，也只是在给他徒增负担而已。  
他身上肩负着的东西已经很多了，不需要再加上她的这堆破事。如果最后她成了一个不可救药的瘾君子，或者因为不死病爆发变成了怪物，对小杰来说也不过是一个熟悉的人身遭不测罢了。  
多洛丽丝不禁想到，她到底是小杰的什么人。  
她是一个母亲吗？  
她想起了在那个念兽构造的世界里，在那个彷如梦境的地方，她和金只是一对普通人，她怀着孕去上班，但繁忙的作却也让她心满意足，那些日子现在回想起来都好像是在做梦一样。  
那个孩子是小杰。  
但是她对小杰来说，却算不上是一个母亲……

然后，西弗离开了。  
西弗走之前眼中有着罕见的忧虑和不忍，问她要不要跟他一起走，他可以继续照顾她，或者她可以回去协会，那里绮多会带着用他们寄回去的样本研发出来的新型药片帮助她，雷妮森也会在。  
多洛丽丝知道她应该离开。  
但是她说了不。  
她看到房间的一角，金用不赞同的眼光看着她，仿佛对她的决策失望透顶，她看得出了神，直到西弗喊她才回过神来。  
“你会没问题的，对吧？”西弗把手放到了她的肩膀上，紧紧地握了一下。  
多洛丽丝露出了一个安抚意味的笑容。  
“我会没事的。”

有的时候多洛丽丝的情绪和精神状态会暂时摆脱药物的影响，这样的日子就像是雾都里罕见的晴天，天空终于拨云见日，阳光洒下，这样的时刻会让多洛丽丝觉得自己仿佛还能再撑一阵子。  
比斯姬后来再也没跟多洛丽丝提让她离开的事情，但她的态度她们彼此都心知肚明，而也正是在这样一个多洛丽丝的精神状态相对清明的时刻，她们在谈话中提起了达鲁。  
比斯姬做出了惊讶的表情：“什么？你居然认识那个傻大个儿？”  
多洛丽丝解释道，她认识达鲁的时候是在天空竞技场，当时他正因为比斯姬结婚的事情闷闷不乐。  
比斯姬目光看向窗外，有些晃神又有些唏嘘地说：“什么啊，原来他居然是那么想的吗？本来我还说，我们两个里面只有我是那个会撒谎的人呢……”  
“等等……”像是突然反应过来了什么一样，比斯姬脸上滴下了一滴汗，“结婚……那是什么时候的事情了？多洛丽丝，你这家伙该不会跟我一般的年纪了吧？！你一定要告诉我你是怎么保持现在这个模样的……”  
多洛丽丝也汗了一下，随即问道：“你结婚之后……怎么样了？”  
她想起了在另一个世界里和金生活的那段时光。  
“啊，那个啊。”比斯姬挥了挥手，“早就离啦。”  
“那你和达鲁……”  
“后来就再也没见过了。”比斯姬说，“他后来没多久就死了。我是在葬礼上跟他道别的。唉，那也是个傻子啊。”  
多洛丽丝有些恍惚，她眼角的余光仿佛看到了当时那个被她的饮料洒脏了衣服的壮汉，看到了他和金一起兴致勃勃地约架的时候。她扭头看了看比斯姬，比斯姬一如常态，开始看手里的美男杂志，小杰正在聚精会神地修炼，奇犽偷偷睁了一只眼看向多洛丽丝的方向，在和多洛丽丝对上眼神的时候又立刻把眼睛闭上了。

然后，小杰和奇犽被拿酷戮和秀托打败了。  
小杰被封了念。  
庞姆在之前和小杰约定好过，如果失败了就要答应她一个要求，而庞姆提出的要求就是让他陪她约会。  
等待小杰和奇犽回来的时间里，庞姆身上开始散发一股若有实质的黑色怨念，她甚至做了一堆小杰的人偶，拿刀戳着玩。  
比斯姬在小杰和奇犽去和拿酷戮跟秀托对战之前就离开了，还问了多洛丽丝要不要跟着一起走。  
多洛丽丝摇了摇头，表示她要再在这里停留一段时间。  
比斯姬走之前还用有些犹豫的眼神看了看她。  
多洛丽丝了然地笑了一下，说她不会冒险跟着去NGL的。  
凯特……就只能拜托拿酷戮他们了。  
奇犽自从从NGL入境口跟拿酷戮和秀托告别回来之后就有些不对劲，虽然他还表现得和往常一样，在庞姆说出约会的请求之后夸张地叫了出来。  
说实话，后来在跟奇犽和小杰吃晚饭的时候，小杰说他在鲸鱼岛经常跟有这方面需求的大姐姐约会的时候，她也惊讶得下巴都要掉下来了。  
这样真的不算犯罪吗？多洛丽丝默默地在心里记下了一笔，以后要去鲸鱼岛附近查探一下情况了。  
饭后多洛丽丝找到了奇犽，现在比斯姬不在了她就是这里唯一的长辈，虽然小杰和奇犽不一定承认，但她觉得自己有必要承担起这个责任。  
没想到，她问起奇犽的状况时，却被奇犽反问了一句“你不也是半斤八两吗？”，末了，他还又加上了一句“不对，你的状况比我还糟糕诶。居然还有心思来管别人。”  
多洛丽丝有些出神地望着奇犽。  
“小杰被封念的这一个月里，我会保护他的。”奇犽说，“然后，我就要走了。”  
多洛丽丝看着奇犽低下去的银色的脑袋，那双大大的蓝眼睛里写满了觉悟和悲伤，她忍不住想伸手去安慰他，但开始控制住了自己。  
“不只是你，”她说，“是我们。我们会保护他的。”


	85. Chapter 85

小杰在和拿酷戮的战斗中落败、被封念的同时，还被庞姆提出了要“交往”和“约会”的要求。那之后不久，他们就接到了拿酷戮打来的电话，说已经找到凯特了，但是凯特目前处于被敌人操控的状态。  
接下来的几天里，多洛丽丝明显感觉到小杰的心情开始放晴，整个人都在闪闪发光，后来他和奇犽出去找送给庞姆的礼物时，她试着联系了金，但是不出所料地毫无收获。  
这个人真的是……  
想什么时候失踪就什么时候失踪啊。  
多洛丽丝无奈地叹了口气。  
虽然听到找到凯特的消息之后，小杰的情绪明显好转，但奇犽却还是像之前那样，一副心事重重的样子，多洛丽丝也不是不能理解……不，不如说，她再能理解不过了。  
他们是一样的。  
只不过，对于多洛丽丝来讲，她更应该离开小杰，或者是奇犽，或者是任何她在乎、不在乎的人类，她的存在本身就是对这个社会、、乃至生态系统的威胁。  
所以后来，小杰和庞姆约会当天，奇犽找到她的时候，多洛丽丝并不意外。  
“当、当然不是要去尾随啦！”奇犽提议去跟踪小杰和庞姆之后连忙解释道，“只是……他现在被封念，庞姆那个样子，如果约会被打搅肯定会恼羞成怒、丧失冷静的。所以，只能由我们去保护他们了。”  
多洛丽丝点了点头：“嗯，毕竟，我们之前说好了的。”  
奇犽看起来有些别扭，他一脸复杂地看着多洛丽丝：“喂……你，这样没问题吗？”  
“嗯？”多洛丽丝眨了眨眼睛，她总觉得好像不久前刚从奇犽那里听到同样的话，也可能是她的错觉。  
“啊啊，就是，”奇犽烦躁地抓了抓头发，“你难道不是喜欢那个家伙吗？他和庞姆交往你ok的吗？”  
喜，欢？  
喜欢谁？  
喜欢小杰？  
多洛丽丝当场愣在了那里，整个人都石化了。  
“小奇犽，你在说什么呢？”多洛丽丝喃喃道，甚至没有意识到自己对奇犽的称呼已经变成了长辈对晚辈的称呼，“小杰可是——”  
可是什么？  
可是她儿子？  
多洛丽丝突然语塞。  
这样的话她说不出口。  
“难道不是吗？”奇犽突然底气很足地反问道，“我都看见了，你每天都用那种眼神盯着他，晚上还偷偷摸摸地跑去看他，啊啊，真是的，我都看不下去了。”  
不，小奇犽，你误会了。  
多洛丽丝一时间不知道该怎么解释，但突然间她意识到了什么。  
“啊。”她恍然大悟地指着奇犽，“原来如此。”  
“什么？”奇犽被她突然的跳跃弄得一头雾水，他想到，“果然女人都是让人搞不懂的生物啊”，但是没想到，下一秒就被多洛丽丝说出来的话戳在了原地。  
“原来你也喜欢小杰啊。”  
“哈——！？”  
“诶？不是吗？不然你怎么会注意到这些……”  
“你是傻子吗？！”奇犽气得不行，声音大得差点吵醒还在睡觉的人，马上他就被多洛丽丝捂住了嘴。  
“小声点，不然就要暴露我们明天的计划了。”  
“唔唔唔唔唔……”  
多洛丽丝松开了手。  
“算了，”奇犽给了多洛丽丝一记眼刀，小声哼了一声，“本来你最近神经就不太正常，我可不陪着你抽风。”  
多洛丽丝无奈地笑了笑，伸手想揉奇犽的头发，却被奇犽一手拍开了。  
“别把我当小孩子看。你这家伙明明没比我们大几岁，还真当自己是长辈了啊？”  
多洛丽丝愣了一下。  
诶？奇怪，同样的剧情是不是也在她这儿上演过不少次，只不过当时她是那个拍开别人手的人？  
所以沙利叶每次伸手想揉她头发的时候也都是这种心情吗？不可能的吧，那个家伙绝对没安好心……  
但这个问题还是困扰了多洛丽丝很久，直到第二天早上。

 

第二天一早，小杰出门后，多洛丽丝和奇犽跑到小杰他们约好的碰头地去蹲点。奇犽戴了一顶长相奇特的帽子，遮住了一头银发，多洛丽丝则是干脆戴上了黑色假发和眼镜，还有她一直没怎么摘下来过的特制口罩。  
虽然她觉得这种变装其实没什么意义，反倒更容易引起怀疑（尤其是奇犽的那顶帽子），但她觉得这样还挺好玩的。  
装扮玩之后奇犽看了看多洛丽丝，感叹了一句：“呜哇，完全认不出来是你了。”  
多洛丽丝耸了耸肩。  
出门之前她备好了足够今天一天分量的DD，不出意外的话应该不会造成太大问题，但为了以防万一，她还是把钥匙交给了奇犽。  
奇犽再次露出了各种意义上都很复杂的表情，接过了多洛丽丝递给他的钥匙。  
“我如果一直盯着一个地方出神，你可以把我打醒。”多洛丽丝嘱咐道。  
“放心，我一定会用全力揍你的。”奇犽回了一句。  
到了预定地点之后，多洛丽丝感觉今天的状态还好，眼前没有出现太多超现实的景观，只是偶尔出现在人群里的金·富力士已经不会让她动摇了。  
胃里也只有隐隐的恶心的感觉，还可以忍受。  
忽然，她旁边的奇犽发出了一声惊呼。  
“那是谁啊？！”  
多洛丽丝意外地看了眼奇犽，然后顺着他的目光找到了化身大美女的庞姆。  
她笑着拍了拍奇犽的肩膀：“别太惊讶，庞姆本身就很漂亮，收拾一下变成这样也很正常，虽然我还是觉得她原来的那个造型更有味道……”  
奇犽一脸懒得吐槽的表情看着多洛丽丝。  
味道？有什么味道？《午夜凶铃》的味道还是《咒怨》的味道？

 

庞姆和小杰先是去了水族馆，然后又在水族馆的餐厅里停下来吃饭，整个过程中奇犽和多洛丽丝一直跟在他们身后，此时他们两人正坐在离小杰他们不远的餐桌上，奇犽越来越觉得自己仿佛一个跟踪狂了，根本没有突发事件发生嘛！一时间他险些受不了要回去了，但还是劝住了自己。  
多洛丽丝跟服务员点好了餐之后，扭头看着奇犽。  
“室内也不摘帽子吗？”  
“这是变装诶，变装！摘下来不就没有变装的意义了吗？”  
多洛丽丝耸了耸肩，她刚才找了个人少的地方让奇犽帮忙看着打开了口罩，吃了中午份的药，整个过程奇犽只是沉默地看着，什么都没说，但至少现在她不用担心自己会在人口如此密集的地方暴走了。  
“我说你啊……”奇犽无语地盯着多洛丽丝，服务员端上来了一份午餐（多洛丽丝只帮奇犽点了一份），“你怎么一点危机感都没有啊？”  
“我一直在警戒状态的。”多洛丽丝皱了皱眉说。  
“我不是说这个，”奇犽指着面前的餐盘，“这算什么啊，我们是来保护他们的，又不是来吃饭的。”  
“怕你饿了。”多洛丽丝说。  
“……”奇犽嘴角抽搐了一下，“那你自己怎么不点？”  
“我不饿。”  
奇犽觉得，他没法跟这个人交流。

从水族馆离开的时候已经是下午了，小杰带着庞姆走进了城郊的森林，多洛丽丝第一次来这里，但奇犽在之前陪小杰找礼物的时候已经来过了。这几天他计算了这里和NGL的路线关系，有蚂蚁会途经这里的几率很小，而且一整天都没有发生过什么意外，但他不会因此而放松警惕，他承诺了，要保护小杰的安全……  
进入森林的一瞬间，多洛丽丝和奇犽都察觉到了不对劲。  
“有敌人。”奇犽低声说。  
多洛丽丝点了点头。  
“是蚂蚁吗？”  
“应该是士兵蚁的气息。”  
“恐怕……还不止是一只。”  
不能告诉小杰和庞姆，小杰正在被封念，而庞姆则有可能发怒、大声把附近其他的蚂蚁也引过来，所以他们要尽可能地远离庞姆和小杰所在的方位，不暴露他们的行踪。  
多洛丽丝和奇犽虽然没有说话，但都在感受到气息的一瞬间分道扬镳，朝着两个不同的方向奔去。  
要将它们分散开来。  
追过来了。  
跑出一段距离之后，多洛丽丝侧过头，用余光看到了追在她身后的蚂蚁，是一只穿着背心的鳄鱼……  
而奇犽面对的，则是在不久之前刚刚结下过梁子的拉摩多。


	86. Chapter 86

多洛丽丝差点就问出来了，她实在很好奇这只长得跟鳄鱼一样的蚂蚁为什么还穿着一件印上了“鳄”字的背心，但是显然对方没给她这个机会，还把她当成了消遣的时的猎物，或者是食物，谁知道呢？他说话的口吻很不客气，多洛丽丝眼前都是一些浮动的色彩，她根本没注意他到底说了什么。  
她能感觉到中午的DD开始在体内发酵，但即便如此她觉得收拾掉眼前的这个敌人应该不是难题，但她的右手已经被比特毁掉了，只能靠左手战斗。鳄鱼的能力似乎是强化系的，正好，她的能力对上强化系的简直是天然的克制。  
没过多久，鳄鱼身上就满是大大小小的伤口，具现化出来的匕首一把又一把，搞得他心情烦躁无比。他本来以为这次狩猎是小菜一碟（拉摩多就是这么跟他保证的，不然谁会跟那个蠢货出门？），谁知道面前的这个小姑娘意外地是块难啃的骨头，他刚刚觉醒念能力，还没爽够呢，打在这个对手身上却一点效果都没有。不，这么说也不对，她好像总能比他先一步做出预判，躲避攻击，至今为止他还一次都没正面击中过她。  
多洛丽丝擦了擦额头上渗出的汗水，情况不是很好，她眼前金·富力士的数量已经超过五了，这意味着她的精神状态堪忧。胃里翻腾的恶心感也让她有些难耐，更麻烦的是，虽然那条鳄鱼明显是刚刚习念不久，她可以通过他身上念的流动来判断出下一击的位置，却怎么也没法进一步对他造成伤害。他身上强悍的可不光是念，还有那一层厚厚的甲壳一般的皮肤，她的念刃之多也只能切进去几分，根本伤不到深处。而无疑，打消耗战对她毫无益处。  
要具现化出“那把剑”来吗？  
不……那样风险实在是太大了，而且小杰奇犽和庞姆就在附近，她无法保证他们的安全。  
必须找到一个打破僵局的突破口。  
鳄鱼的攻击忽然一转之前的毫无章法，开始从某个特定的方向一再袭来，多洛丽丝在躲避的时候也注意到了这点极其不对劲，他的这些攻击明显背后藏着某种用意，但是，到底是什么？  
直到突然一瞬间，多洛丽丝在躲避一次攻击的时候，看到鳄鱼扬起的嘴角和得意的眼神——她突然浑身掉进了水里——原来鳄鱼通过她回避攻击的路线把她逼到了最近的河流里，而多洛丽丝自己则因为DD导致的感官错乱而一直没有发现这条河的存在。  
“哈哈哈……这下结束了，小姑娘，我不得不说，跟你玩还是很带劲的，但是可惜，水里可是我的主场。”  
鳄鱼在水中的行动速度和爆发度都异于常人，而多洛丽丝只是人类，在水中的时候，即使她能反应的过来，也因为水流阻力而无法做出迅速的回避，眼看着鳄鱼的张开的血盆大口，她这次反倒不再躲闪，做出了防御的姿势。  
“没用的！哈哈哈，没用的！你再怎么防御也敌不过我的牙齿！”  
尖利的牙齿咬进了多洛丽丝的左肩，鲜血从她的肩上渗出，在水中散开，血腥的味道吸引了附近的小型食肉动物。  
在刚才千钧一发的时刻，多洛丽丝躲过了致命的脖子，但现在她的整条手臂都被鳄鱼啃下了，疼痛让她扭曲了脸上的表情。  
“嘛，本来想给你一个痛快的，”鳄鱼说，“这可是你自找的。”  
“是谁自找的还不一定呢。”  
多洛丽丝说着，忽然，鳄鱼的脸色突变，他吞进去的、多洛丽丝的手臂的位置忽然刺出来多把尖锐的匕首，穿透他的五脏六腑，没过多久，鳄鱼的体内就插满了匕首。多洛丽丝将手臂抽出，左肩和手臂上有好几处深可见骨的齿痕，她试着捏起拳头却失败了，看起来是伤到了神经。  
多洛丽丝浑身淌着水，低头想用牙齿撕一块布料下来包扎伤口，但忽然背后传出了意思动静，她惊讶之下回过头去，却看到了奇犽从高处跳下，落雷打在水面上，把刚才想偷袭她的鳄鱼烤成了熟鳄鱼。  
“我说啊，”奇犽收拾完鳄鱼之后满脸不赞同地看着多洛丽丝，“你多少也注意一下背后吧？而且蚂蚁这种生物，不毁掉头部是不行的。而且……呜哇，你这也太惨了吧！等等，你先别动了，越动失血越快的好不好！”  
多洛丽丝本来想用胳膊撑地站起来，但被奇犽制止了。  
现在多洛丽丝眼前的世界除了奇犽，就跟达利的油画似的。  
奇犽看起来似乎不太一样了。  
然后她晕晕乎乎地把心里想的话说了出来。  
奇犽帮她紧急处理了一下伤口，然后站在旁边，用手摸了摸自己额头前的头发。  
“啊，这个吗？大哥那个混蛋，居然在我不注意的时候往我脑袋里插了根针！你能想象得到吗？啊，等等，你还是别动了，我来吧。”  
然后，在多洛丽丝极其惊异的目光下，奇犽把她背到了背上。  
“要走了，你别乱动啊，我虽然背过小杰，但是你比他难背多了。”  
多洛丽丝虽然很想吐槽，但是失血过多、念力的流失和迷幻药的效果叠加在一起，让她就这么昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。

多洛丽丝醒来的时候，看到的是小杰沉默地守在她旁边。她几乎是本能地就意识到了。  
小杰……生气了。  
他生气的样子和金生气的样子简直一模一样。  
看到她醒了，小杰对她露出了一个有些勉强的笑容，他说：“对不起，多洛丽丝，都怪我……”  
他的嗓音有些沙哑，不知道是因为在这里守着没怎么喝水还是因为别的什么原因，但多洛丽丝看到他这样只觉得心里一阵难受，她伸手想安慰他，却忽然发现自己的口罩被摘掉了。  
她惊恐地坐了起来，左肩传来一阵钻心的疼痛。  
“小杰，我的口罩呢？”  
小杰眼神晦暗地看着多洛丽丝，她从来没见过小杰露出这种表情，她觉得自己的心脏很疼，比肩膀还疼，快要受不了了。  
“抱歉，我让奇犽解开拿去清洗了，上面都是血。”小杰低着头说，“你为了救凯特……失去了右手，现在为了我……左手又变成了这样……凯特也失去了一条手臂，而我……什么事都没有，都是我的错……都怪我太弱了……”  
“不是的。”多洛丽丝说，她努力寻找着正确的词语，却不知道该怎么才能让小杰不再自责，“不是的……你被封了念，本来就该由我们来帮你看着后背，而且左手的伤没什么大不了的，过几天就好啦！”  
她努力忍痛用左臂做了几个挥动的姿势，然后笑着看向小杰：“凯特也会没事的，拿酷戮和秀托不是说已经找到了他，马上就要带他回来了吗？”  
“嗯。”小杰沉闷地应了一声，看起来并没有被多洛丽丝的一番演讲开导，就在多洛丽丝绞尽脑汁想要接着说点什么的时候，小杰的眼中忽然转过了一丝流光，他突然抬头，露出了笑容，眼神坚定地看着多洛丽丝，“嗯！对，凯特一定会没问题的。”  
多洛丽丝不由得在心里苦笑了一下，小杰真的很重视凯特……  
希望凯特真的没事。  
“啊！对了，我差点忘记了，”小杰突然开朗地说道，把多洛丽丝扶到了床边，“庞姆刚刚做好了饭，说你要是醒了就一起来吃呢！”

于是多洛丽丝、小杰、奇犽和庞姆四个人坐到了餐桌前。  
之前多洛丽丝就在感慨了，庞姆真的很会做饭，这一桌子的美食看起来就让人食指大动，只可惜她现在的食指貌似动不了……  
“喂，我说啊，小杰，”多洛丽丝注意到了他对面的奇犽露出了猫一样的坏笑，她突然警觉了起来，“多洛丽丝现在两只手都不能用了，没法吃饭，要不你喂她吃吧！”  
“嗯？”小杰眨了眨眼，“啊！还真是！我差点忘记了，抱歉，多洛丽丝，你想吃什么？尝尝这个吧！庞姆做的炸虾真的超级好吃。”  
然后小杰插着一只炸虾递到了多洛丽丝的嘴前，还做出了“啊”的声音。  
多洛丽丝愤怒地瞪了奇犽一眼，谁知道奇犽只是对她露出了恶作剧得逞的笑容。  
小杰亮晶晶的眼睛凑到了多洛丽丝面前，食物也的确看起来很美味，于是即使多洛丽丝脸红得都快冒泡了也还是张嘴吃下了那条虾。  
这顿饭一定会很漫长吧……  
嚼着炸虾的时候多洛丽丝想到，然后她就看到了庞姆充满敌意和怨念的眼神。  
这份敌意和怨念是从哪来的，奇犽可是清清楚楚，毕竟，他背着浑身是血的多洛丽丝回来的时候，小杰正在被庞姆罚抄写句子……  
显然是小杰以训练为由拒绝了庞姆，庞姆正在爆发的边缘，但是看到奇犽和多洛丽丝这幅模样回来后就勉强收敛了起来。  
小杰的脸色也是在那个时候彻底黑了下去。  
这时奇犽知道，他不可能对这件事说谎了，或者至少也只能说一部分的谎。

“小杰……”这是饭桌一角传来的，庞姆幽幽的嗓音。  
“喂喂，是谁刚刚不久才被小杰甩掉啊——”  
刷地一下，闪过了一丝寒光，庞姆不知道从哪拿出来了一把菜刀砍向奇犽，但奇犽原先在的位置已经没有人了。  
“奇怪，我还以为砍中了。”  
“没用的，你的菜刀我睡着了都能躲过去。”  
“呀呀呀呀呀呀呀呀呀呀呀啊啊啊——！”  
好吧，好吧，奇犽承认他刚才提议让小杰喂多洛丽丝吃饭是故意的。一方面看多洛丽丝吃瘪真的很有趣，另一方面，他就是想报复一下庞姆，睡叫她趁小杰被封念的时候仗势欺人的？  
但是最后变成庞姆终于忍无可忍，爆发之后拿着菜刀满城市追杀他，他是真的没想到了。  
“哦！这个意面也很好吃，多洛丽丝，啊——”  
另一方面，多洛丽丝还在艰难地享受着似乎到来得太早的，让她浑身不自在的，来自子女的孝敬。


	87. Chapter 87

奇犽在被庞姆追着满城乱跑，过了好久都没回来。小杰就提出要去找他，多洛丽丝心里总算舒了一口气，赶紧把小杰支走了。  
过了一会儿，庞姆气势汹汹地回来，搬出了一个人鱼摆件，多洛丽丝能隐约感觉到上面的能量，然后她看到庞姆挠破了自己的手臂，把血滴到了人鱼的嘴里。  
也许是庞姆的能力吧。  
多洛丽丝现在没有口罩，为了保证药效，又偷偷服用了一些DD，就着餐桌上的饮料灌了下去。然后告诉自己，她是为了大家的安全着想，对，不是为了自己，不是……  
但是服药之后的几分钟内，她感觉胃里的恶心终于消失了，整个人的头脑轻飘飘的，仿若身在云端，一切担忧和烦恼似乎都不见了，剩下的只有快乐的此刻。  
然后，诺布和莫老五回来了。  
一同回来的还有拿酷戮、秀托，以及被秀拖关在黑暗旅店里的凯特。  
诺布带着庞姆回来的时候，多洛丽丝好像看到诺布的眼神在她身上停留了片刻，接着她就听到他和旁边的莫老五说，暂时先不去找小杰和奇犽，先观察一下二人的状态，看他们能不能受得了见到现在的凯特。  
如果多洛丽丝当时的头脑还像以前一样清醒，她就不会错过这句话隐含的信息，但是她连续几周浸泡在大量的致幻剂里，已经没法再做出正常的判断了。  
这三天里，多洛丽丝和诺布、莫老五、拿酷戮、秀托以及庞姆在一起，住在一栋位于山间的别墅里，她总觉得好像有人在看她。有一次夜里，她无意间听到了莫老五和诺布的谈话。他们站在她寝室外面，可能以为她已经睡着了，她听到诺布说，比起小杰和奇犽的状态，他觉得多洛丽丝反倒是现在最让人担心的。  
莫老五说他会试着联系一下金。  
多洛丽丝背对着门缝底下的微光，躺在床上，一夜无眠。

三天后，他们找到了小杰和奇犽，一行人聚集在地下室里。本来诺布并不赞同让多洛丽丝也下来，但在小杰的坚持下还是妥协了。  
刚看到凯特的样子时，多洛丽丝还以为是DD在欺骗她的眼睛——这样的事情不是没发生过。凯特的四肢以不自然的姿态扭曲着，浑身都是缝补的痕迹，简直就像是被肢解后重新拼凑起来的玩具一样。  
直到她看到小杰沉默地走上前去。  
“凯特，”小杰缓缓地走过去，“没事的，已经没事了。”  
凯特的拳头打在了小杰的脸上。  
就是在这时，多洛丽丝发现了。  
她什么都做不了，她留在这里也什么都做不到。  
小杰没有躲开凯特的拳头，多洛丽丝站在人群的最后面，看着凯特动作机械地一拳拳砸在小杰的身上，在被小杰抱住之后，开启了第二形态。  
“小心点！”拿酷戮说，“再触碰到他，他就会发起攻击。”  
小杰问他们当时是怎么让凯特停下来的，秀托说，他当时不得不重伤了凯特。

小杰离开了地下室。  
多洛丽丝在那里站了很久，她耳旁还回荡着小杰最后走出地下室之前说的话，他跟奇犽说，要一个人解决掉比特。  
他从地下室的中间，走到楼梯的过程中，甚至连一眼都没有看过来过。  
拿酷戮跟着上去之前顿了顿，转身来问了下多洛丽丝，不跟他们一起上去吗？她摇了摇头，勉强做出了一个笑容说她要再在这里待一会儿。  
然后她走到了凯特面前。  
使用了「大天使的呼吸。」  
天使身上的柔光照亮了阴暗的地下室，但是口中呼出的微风却没有任何效果，凯特仍处于第二阶段的模式，甚至连身上的伤痕都没有恢复的迹象。  
那是当然的，因为……这个能力对死人是没有用的。  
她当然记得。  
奈留的时候是这样，西比尔和沙利叶的时候是这样，她自己是，凯特也是。  
她没有像很多年前的时候那样，一遍又一遍徒劳地放出这个能力，她必须注意控制念力的损耗，控制这个随时有可能崩溃的身体。  
她在凯特面前安静地站了一会儿。  
“凯特……”  
她想了想，不知道该说什么。  
“上次见面，没来得及和你打声招呼。”  
她停顿了一下。  
“现在你走了。”  
天使消失了，地下室恢复了原本的阴暗，只有几只火把上的残火跃动着提供些微的光芒。  
“我不知道……”  
她听到自己的回声在空旷的地下室里回荡。  
多洛丽丝只知道，她不信任此刻的自己。  
她太清楚了。  
“对不起。”  
她说，  
“对不起……”

第二天早饭的时候，多洛丽丝没有出现。  
莫老五他们在她的屋子里找到了一张纸条，上面写着让他们放心，因为身体原因，她不得不回一趟协会，有任何事情都可以联系她。  
小杰脸上的表情有些失落，但他很快就调整好了状态，用莫老五的话说就是，现在的小杰比以往任何时候都显得要“更加放松”。  
奇犽的心情则更加复杂，他不知道自己原本对多洛丽丝有过什么样的期待，但是像现在这样的突然消失并不在他的预想之中。  
“这样也好。”诺布说着，推了推眼镜，“本来这次的行动也不好带上她，她的精神状态太不稳定了。”  
另一方面，多洛丽丝昨天晚上联系了西弗，西弗说他安排了人凌晨的时候来接她，送她回协会。说来也好笑，她居然不敢单独出行，但她比谁都清楚，以她现在的状态，单独出行对人对己都是百害而无一利。  
真是太讽刺了。  
这么长时间过去了，最适合她的地方竟然还是福特研究所的地底实验室。只有在那样的封闭空间里，她才不会伤害到谁。  
此时，她坐在一辆黑色的轿车里，司机是个沉默寡言的人，车行驶在山林间，与身后的别墅渐行渐远。  
忽然多洛丽丝的眼角捕捉到了一个影子，一瞬间她还以为那是金，但是马上又想起来，她现在动不动就会看到金，她对现实的感知已经完全混乱了。  
然后司机踩下了急刹车。  
这时多洛丽丝才看清，原来金就站在路中央，挡在他们的去路上。  
“哟。”他抬起一只手朝黑车打了个招呼，“怎么，不等我就出发了？”


	88. Chapter 88

多洛丽丝笑了。  
她对司机说，怎么了？前面有什么？为什么停下了？眼睛看都不看一下脸色变得越来越不对劲的金·富力士，直到金拉开车门，做到她旁边，抬着眉毛探究地看着她的时候，她也没有转过脸来正眼看他。  
这样的情景发生了太多次，她早就习以为常，不可能只因为司机停了车就以为金真的在这儿。  
而且，他要是知道发生了什么事，不是更应该去找小杰吗？  
不是更应该去找诺布他们，找凯特吗？  
司机似乎有些尴尬，咳嗽了一声之后继续开车。  
“多洛丽丝。”金把一只手放在了多洛丽丝的左手上。  
多洛丽丝终于垂眼看了看他的手。  
有的时候的确会这样，致幻剂不光能欺骗你的眼睛、耳朵，还能欺骗你的五感，多洛丽丝的表情微微动了动，她一不留神就抬起了头，这样就直直地看进了金的眼睛里。  
“你……”金几乎是立刻就发现了哪里不对劲，多洛丽丝的瞳孔比正常的时候放得更大，脸上的表情则是混杂着迷惑与嘲讽。他收到了莫老五的信息，说是多洛丽丝的情况不妙，他本以为是不死病的事情（而多洛丽丝自己给他的留言里几乎没有任何线索），西弗干脆就完全放弃联系他了……  
他得承认，这个错在他，而且西弗的判断很可能是正确的。这些天他在的地方根本没有信号，猎人协会可以试试在地底几千米的深度建信号塔，只是技术和资金从哪来，这个问题就难说了。  
但是凭他的经验，还有他这段时间研究出来的结果来看，多洛丽丝很可能服用了精神类药物。  
于是金收回了手，暂时沉默地坐在一旁，在药效正盛的时候做什么都是没用的。他跟司机说了要去的地点，司机点了点头，多洛丽丝还是当他不存在。  
直到车子开到了一间朴素的小木屋而不是猎人协会旁边停下的时候，多洛丽丝才仿佛大梦初醒一般警惕地看了看他和司机，犹豫地说了一声。  
“金？”  
“嗯，是我。”  
“等等，你怎么会——”旅途中药效过去了些许，多洛丽丝在感觉到头脑逐渐清晰的同时也感觉到了那种令人眩晕的恶心和疲惫，“金·富力士。”  
金忽然有一种不好的预感。  
多洛丽丝忽然转头和司机说：“请把我们带回原来的地方。”  
金忙说：“别！等等，多洛丽丝……”金把多洛丽丝拉下了车，司机赶忙开走了，这时金发现了她残缺的右手。“你的手——”  
“金。”多洛丽丝忽然转过头来看向他，睁大了眼睛，一时间金也没有说话，原本就人烟稀少的森林里变得寂静无比。  
“凯特死了。”

多洛丽丝坐在木屋里，身上不知道什么时候多了条毯子，她好笑地看着那条毯子，想着金不知道什么时候也学会了这招，要么就是她真的疯了。可能她从和比特的战斗开始就神经不正常了。不，可能从一开始就不正常吧。人工智能、念壶、另一个她自己、卡金图书馆、不死病、会用念的蚂蚁、林中小屋，这些都是真的吗？也许这不过是一个疯子的妄想。  
“金，”多洛丽丝脸上露出了困惑的笑容，喃喃说道，“这些都是真的吗？”  
屋子里没人回应，多洛丽丝忽然觉得一阵心慌，口干舌燥，她伸手去摸自己的口袋，然后，心里忽然涌起一阵寒意。  
没了。  
在哪儿？  
在哪儿？  
她呼吸开始不由自主地变得急促，她猛地站了起来，开始在屋里翻箱倒柜，然后她听到了一个声音。  
“你在找这个？”  
多洛丽丝回头，不解地看着金手里拿着她仅剩的一袋DD，然后她松了一口气。  
“对，这个。”她虚弱地笑了笑，“快给我，我需要——”  
“不行。”  
多洛丽丝眨了眨眼。  
“什么？”  
“不行，不能给你。”  
多洛丽丝脸上出现了一丝了然。  
“你还不知道。”她说，“之前在飞艇上的那些人，我们后来查出了他们为什么没有被感染。”她朝金手里的袋子点了点头，“就是因为那个。所以我和西弗去了趟NGL……”  
“我知道。”金说，“这个药可以抑制你的病情。”  
多洛丽丝脸上的笑容消失了。  
“你知道？”她小声地嘟囔了一句，好像是在说给自己听的。  
“我已经让绮多把剩下的药，还有他们正在制作的药给销毁了。”  
“什么？”多洛丽丝像被冻住了一样站在原地，她忽然觉得自己像一个赤裸着身体站在天寒地冻之中的普通人，没有念也没有衣服，她心底升起的寒意直达脑髓深处。  
“给我。”多洛丽丝冷着脸说，“就算你不想让我活了，我也不能现在消失，不能是现在。”  
“不行。”金淡淡地说，“你太依赖它了。”  
多洛丽丝不敢置信地看着金：“你没听到我刚才说了什么吗？你一点都不担心小杰吗？还有凯特——凯特变成了那样，小杰——”她站在原地，等着金开口说话，却发现金只是沉默地站在那儿，无动于衷。  
必须离开这里。  
多洛丽丝的内心突然敲响了警钟。  
必须带上药，离开这里。  
现在，立刻，马上。  
她听从了内心的声音。一瞬之间多洛丽丝的身影消失了，金像是早就料到了一样叹了口气，把手里的药收到衣服口袋里，抓住了多洛丽丝攻过来的左手，她手里的匕首闪着刺眼的寒光。  
但是多洛丽丝的动作并没有因此停下来，她的右腿迅速袭向金的腹部，把他踢开。接着数把匕首飞向了金，金虽然躲开了，多洛丽丝却又突然出现在了他身旁，左手把一包东西从他的口袋里拿了出来。  
就是现在，赶快离开。  
多洛丽丝走之前打开手掌看了看，却发现袋子里面空空如也，什么都没有。  
“什——？”  
忽然她脖子上一疼，眼前的世界也暗了下去。

多洛丽丝醒来的时候发现自己被牢牢地绑在了一把椅子上，她想使出念力，却使不出来，绑住她的绳子上面有着熟悉的古文字，很明显这个东西可以封住别人的念力。  
和当年的手铐一样。  
多洛丽丝在心里翻了一万个白眼。  
然后她忽然发现自己的嘴也被堵住了。  
“呜呜呜——”  
金拖了一把椅子，双手搭在椅背上，看到多洛丽丝清醒之后抬手跟她打了个招呼。  
“哟。终于醒了啊，还以为我下手太重了呢。”  
多洛丽丝用混杂着愤怒和不可置信的眼神看向了金。  
“嗯，其实我不用把你的嘴也堵住的。但是……”他哈哈一笑，“这样比较好玩嘛！”  
多洛丽丝用看白痴的眼神看了看金。  
“而且你那样的确很危险，”金接着说，“看来在完全戒断之前只能先这样了，啊，这么说起来我还没试过呢——”  
多洛丽丝忽然有了一种不太好的预感，这种预感混杂着那种熟悉的恶心感，让她忽然有些头晕。  
“这样完全照顾一个人的生活起居。”金不太确定地用手挠了挠头发，“嗯，仔细想想，好像在那个世界的时候也是你自己照顾自己的时候比较多。”  
多洛丽丝看着金那双跃跃欲试的明亮的眼睛，总觉得里面有些不太妙的东西。  
但是她说不了话，而且堵在她嘴里的球状物体让她很难把唾液吞下去，只得把头扬起来。  
不好，金为什么突然不说话了？  
多洛丽丝用余光瞥了一眼金，发现他正在盯着自己看。  
“嗯……”金拖着下巴说，“突然理解了。”  
什么？  
理解什么？  
而且……她现在真的很需要那包药……  
“为什么笃恩会有那种爱好。”  
笃恩？笃恩有什么爱好？  
金并不能听到多洛丽丝的心声，所以他起身，说：“这里的晚饭只能凑合一下了，毕竟不是城里，而且为了避免人多的地方或者暴露地址，还不能通贩，真的很麻烦。唉，麻烦死了。”  
多洛丽丝脑子里浑浑噩噩的，只觉得肚子里越来越难受，这种难受逐渐扩散到全身，听到金的那句话之后她愣了一下，脑子里忽然闪过了小杰喂她吃饭那时的场景。  
金似乎说……在什么时候之前，都要这样？这样是意味着她会一直被绑在椅子上吗？  
那他说的晚饭……  
一时间多洛丽丝迷失在了自己的脑海中，甚至没有注意到滴下来的口水。  
金又站在那看了她一会儿，然后才转身离开。  
他脑子里突然就有了很多种想法。


	89. Chapter 89

金进去里屋准备晚餐的时候，多洛丽丝自己坐在那儿对着窗户想了想，最后决定，金这么做大概有他的理由，她的确被致幻剂搞得头昏脑涨，居然会冒出来金是想杀了她这样荒诞的念头。  
她自己不也一直想要摆脱现状吗？也许这段时间来金真的找出了什么办法，而她也不能依赖自己浆糊一样的判断力。  
好吧，好吧，多洛丽丝在这难得清醒的片刻想道，她投降了。  
就配合一下吧。  
所以金也在看到多洛丽丝这么配合地吃饭的时候还挺惊讶，他忍不住调笑道：“你不折腾了啊？”意思是他本来以为她至少也会再挣扎一下的。  
“别以为我这么简单就会上当，给你松绑。”金说，“以你的性格，这样就放弃肯定有诈。”  
多洛丽丝翻了个白眼。  
她真的很配合，金喂一口她吃一口。总的来讲，经过了小杰的锤炼，多洛丽丝觉得这也没什么大不了的。再丢人，还能比被小杰喂吃饭更丢人吗？而且她只要坐在这儿什么都不干就行了，还省事。  
金似乎对如此顺利的展开和多洛丽丝的沉默十分意外，吃完之后，他狐疑地看了多洛丽丝一眼：“厨房里还有一些，你还要吗？”  
多洛丽丝摇了摇头，然后在金转身之后出声问了一句：“这是你自己做的吗？”  
“嗯？”金端着碗回头，没料到多洛丽丝会突然冒出来这么一句。  
“我觉得很好吃。”多洛丽丝对上金的目光，颇为认真地说。  
“哦。”金又把头转回去，咳咳，不然他的尊严该怎么保持？因为别人夸了一句饭好不好吃就脸红可不是一个成熟的猎人该有的行为。“呃，谢了。”金抓了抓后脑勺，走进了厨房。  
多洛丽丝有些控制不住自己的笑意，她又难过又想笑，难过是因为药物的副作用越来越严重，想笑是因为金这家伙简直太可爱了。他以为把脸扭过去就能藏起来吗？搞得这么复杂，还把她给绑在椅子上，到头来害羞的还不是他自己。  
金回来的时候看到的就是多洛丽丝脸上像喝高了一样苦乐参半的扭曲表情，他嫌弃一般地做了个鬼脸：“妈呀，看来NGL开发的这玩意还真挺带劲的。”他在多洛丽丝面前挥了挥手。“哈喽，家里还有人吗？能看得清这是几吗？”  
多洛丽丝发出了一声想笑又被半路憋回去的闷响：“金，你玩够了吗？”  
金收回了手，还像刚才那样跨坐在她对面的椅子上。  
“所以。”多洛丽丝咳嗽了一下，把笑意憋回去（但不是很成功），故作正经地问道，“嗯，你有什么计划吗？”  
“什么计划？”  
“你把我的药拿走了。”多洛丽丝示意了一下，“虽然不想承认，但我的确开始有点上瘾的症状了。我也知道再这样下去不是办法，但是不死病只能靠DD来控制，不是吗？所以，你既然拿走了，应该是有什么其他的办法了吧。”  
金用手指扣了扣下巴的胡渣。  
“嗯，对一个瘾君子来讲，你的思路竟然还挺清晰。我差点就要被你说服了。”  
“喂！你给我认真点。”  
“我可是很认真的。”金摊了摊手，“不然也不会把你绑起来了，我可一点没有低估你的危险程度。”  
“不能松绑吗？”  
“抱歉，不能。”  
“那我就只能坐着在这里吃饭睡觉了吗？我是没什么问题，上厕所洗澡怎么办？”  
“我来帮忙咯。怎么，你现在想上厕所？”  
“不，不必了。”多洛丽丝脑海里出现了那个画面，不禁打了个寒战，“你太重口味了。”  
“谢谢夸奖。”金耸了耸肩。  
多洛丽丝叹了口气，看来金是不打算把计划跟她说了，她现在感觉晚饭在胃里绞得有点难受，加上她又开始觉得口干舌燥了。  
“我想喝水。”多洛丽丝说。  
金去接了一杯水回来，一边喂给多洛丽丝一边说：“一般来说，戒毒的头几天和最后几天是最难熬的，必须靠意志力撑着。”  
多洛丽丝喝着喝着脸色就开始不对了，她哼哼了几声，金没注意听还在继续说。  
“嗯，你的话，我相信肯定意志力是有的。但我就怕你其实不想戒掉。”  
“嗯嗯嗯——够了够了！”多洛丽丝猛咳了几下，她险些被自己呛死。  
“哦，抱歉，我没注意。”  
多洛丽丝一脸绝望地看着自己湿透了的衣服：“金，我不得不说，小杰不是由你来抚养，真是太好了。”  
“我帮你换衣服。”金说。  
“……等等，你刚才是故意的吧？”  
金没有说话，而是把跟椅子固定在一块儿的绳子解开，只剩下被绑住的双臂和双腿。  
“其实。”多洛丽丝提议道，“你这样会很麻烦的。你不如帮我松绑，我又不会怎样……”  
金·富力士挑着眉毛看了眼多洛丽丝，满脸的信不过。  
“而且，”多洛丽丝吞了口口水，有些艰难地继续说，“既然要戒掉，也没必要一下子全停吧？这样万一突然的变化导致发病就不好了，我们可以从减小剂量开始，然后慢慢……”  
“不行。”金冷着脸说，然后多洛丽丝脖子后面又是一疼，昏了过去。  
醒来的时候她已经换上了干燥的新衣服，躺着一张小床上，虽然头还是一阵阵地疼，但浑身的肌肉都很放松。让她忍不住还想接着睡一觉，但很快她就发现，头疼并不允许她拥有安稳的睡眠。她刚想坐起来，就发现左手被跟床柱固定在了一起，又是那种可以封住念力的绳子。  
好的吧。  
多洛丽丝叹了口气。  
看来这会是一场消耗战了。

最初的两天两人相安无事，多洛丽丝也尽可能配合金的工作。她抓住偶尔头脑还比较清晰的时候和金聊了凯特跟小杰的事情，金说，凯特的念能力是他教的，只要抱有“绝对不能死”的信念，那个小丑就会转出一个数字，他相信凯特。  
至于小杰和嵌合蚁的事情，他只说那是小杰“自己的事情”，看到多洛丽丝一脸的不赞同之后，他又叹了口气说，不是他不去帮忙，而是他去了也没有什么用。  
他说，和蚂蚁的战斗已经结束了，是人类的胜利。  
多洛丽丝觉得，金在说这句话的时候看上去有些低落。  
“而且，”没过多久他又说，“我们还有别的事情要担心，所以你得尽快好起来。别再——嗯，算了，和你说也没什么用吗……”金烦躁地把脸埋在了手里。  
多洛丽丝确实发现了，金这两天脸色一天比一天憔悴，也许是她在神志不清醒的时候做了什么事吧。  
她伸手摸了摸金的头发。  
嗯，硬硬的。

另一方面，金不得不承认，他的确是小看了多洛丽丝在犯毒瘾的时候的危险程度。  
她居然……居然能做出那样的事情来……简直毫无廉耻！毫无自尊心！他真是错看了她。  
这两天他过得煎熬无比，他甚至觉得自己从来没有过这么煎熬的时候。更可恶的是，她居然还毫无自觉，忘得一干二净，清醒的时候还一脸的“我有在好好配合，快来信任我”，这也太犯规了吧？  
金的心里有一万句苦水不知道该往哪吐，只能往肚子里咽了。  
他只能祈祷这场对他身心的折磨能早早结束，不然他可不保证自己会干出什么样的事情来。话说回来，对方都明目张胆、无所不用其极了，他还有必要充好人吗？！没有！没有！！  
而且他有种感觉，多洛丽丝所谓“清醒”的时候那一脸无辜的样子，也绝对是装出来的。不然为什么她的表情总像是在憋笑？  
她绝对记得。  
金咬牙想道，可别被他给发现她都是装的，要是发现了，绝对让要让她……  
“金，”多洛丽丝小心翼翼地问道，“你还好吗？你看起来很累。”  
假，太假了！  
“金……”多洛丽丝看起来异常失落，“对不起，是因为我吗？”  
这屋子里还有第三个人吗？  
然后，多洛丽丝的脸色开始扭曲，哇地一下吐了出来，弄的床上脏兮兮的，她眼眶里还有因为痛苦涌出的泪花：“对不起，我太难受了。”  
“你道什么歉啊！”金感觉浑身又开始发毛，有种非常不好的预感。  
“把床单都弄脏了……”多洛丽丝可怜兮兮地看了眼金，“还要麻烦你来洗干净。”  
“其实……”多洛丽丝又开口，被金制止了。“行了行了，”金认输一样说道，“我来吧，你躺好……”  
看吧！看吧！她嘴角那个要笑不笑的样子！  
她绝对是在享受这种情景。  
金绝望地把床单扔到洗衣机里，放好热水，帮多洛丽丝脱下衣服带她去洗澡。他现在都不用先把她打昏了，她简直配合得不能再配合，甚至连路都不愿意自己走，脱了衣服就在那乖乖地等着他来把她搬到烧好热水的浴室。  
“金，你对我太好了。”在被金抱着去浴室的路上，多洛丽丝凑到金的耳边说，说完还拿头蹭了蹭他的颈窝。  
金起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
他不禁想到，这种日子什么时候才是个头啊……


	90. Chapter 90

“你问我，是不是有计划了，对吧？”  
来到小木屋第三天早上，多洛丽丝和金坐在木屋前的椅子上。天气十分凉爽，天上垂着厚厚的云层，却并不让人觉得压抑，树影投在地上，就像巨大的海底生物。  
这片森林确实是个避人耳目的疗伤圣地，多洛丽丝不禁想到，高耸的树木拔地而起，有一种古老而苍凉的气息，满目的绿色也可以平静人心。如果不是在这里，多洛丽丝觉得自己更有可能早就精神崩溃了。  
“嗯，”她心不在焉地应了一声金的问句，心思却早就飘散到了茫茫森林之中，手上还抓着金的帽子揉个不停，这是她昨天晚上抢到的。  
“好好听着啊，我接下来要讲的很重要的。”金托着腮，胳膊支在翘起的二郎腿上，一脸不高兴地说道，“你到底还想不想治病了啊。你要是放弃治疗了，我就不给你解释了。”  
“为什么？”多洛丽丝听到这句话之后，颇感兴趣地眨了眨眼。  
“解释了也没用啊，还不如我直接实施来得方便快捷。”  
“实施什么？”  
注意力终于集中了。金挑了挑眉毛，叹了一口气：“听好了啊，下面的话我只说一遍。”  
“好好，金先生卖的关子，谁敢不买账。”多洛丽丝乐呵呵地趴在了面前的小木桌上，像喝醉了酒一样，两只脚还在桌子底下晃个不停。  
“……”金用看白痴的眼神看了多洛丽丝一眼，“算了，到时候可别说我没告诉过你。”  
“别嘛，你说呀。”  
金不太明白，多洛丽丝这种人格上的突变到底是药物造成的，还是她故意为之的？他这几个月到底错过了什么？  
“不死病佐巴艾，人在感染之后会变成僵尸一样的生物，通过蚕食自身维持不生不死的状态，在满足条件的情况下，则可通过体液，像感染病一样飞速传播。”金说，“而这种病的本质——其实是一种诅咒。”  
多洛丽丝脸上的笑容渐渐消失了，取而代之的是困惑的表情。  
“你肯定也想过，为什么同样是患者，有的人发病时间短，有的人发病时间长吧？”  
多洛丽丝没有说话，一脸严肃地看着手里那顶金的帽子，指尖不自觉地搓着布料。  
“简而言之，细胞停止了更新和死亡的状态，就是不死病。”  
金指了指多洛丽丝的头发：“如果我没记错的话，你的头发从我见到你之后就没有过变化，别告诉我你去理过发了”  
多洛丽丝用手碰了碰自己的短发，她的确没太留意，自己好像从来没去剪过头发。  
“假设不死病是一种让细胞停滞的诅咒，而诅咒是真实存在的，那么它的运作机制又是什么呢？古文献中有关于巫术师的记载，不过，你想一下，有的时候如果医生告诉患者‘你命将不久’，患者就真的像得了不治之症一样日渐衰弱。于是，诅咒可以大致分为两类。一类是‘被诅咒者不知情的诅咒’，一类是‘被诅咒者知情的诅咒’，前者依赖施咒者的信念，而后者则是施咒者和被施咒者共同的信念——简而言之，诅咒的本质是‘盲信’。”  
“所以，像大部分诅咒一样，不死病依赖的也是‘盲信’，或者换个说法，是‘欺骗’。”金用手指在木桌上画了一个圆，“它欺骗你的身体，让你以为自己不会活，也不会死。所以发病期才会有个体差异，所以DD才能对这种病起到抑制的作用。越是意志坚定的人，越不容易被欺骗，发病时间也就越晚。而反之，致幻药则是用另一种作用于精神的谎言遮掩了不死病原本的骗局，暂时把你的精神从病症上面转移开来。”  
多洛丽丝的目光紧紧地盯着金，手指的动作也停了下来。  
“十二……不，十三年吗？坚持了这么长的时间，我想这个世界上除了你大概没有别人了。”金笑着说。  
多洛丽丝低下了头。  
“而什么样的东西能够击败‘盲信’，或者‘谎言’呢？”金继续道，“能对抗一种信仰的，自然就是另一种信仰，而若不是信仰，那就只能是——”  
“怀疑……”多洛丽丝喃喃接道。  
“对。”金说，“白老头发现了，储存念力可以平衡不死病的作用。一方面是因为念本身就是生命能量，念力饱满的时候，任谁都不能说服你其实已经死了。另一方面则是因为，将原始的念化作能力的训练，本身就是一种对于意念，或者说信念的训练。无论是具现化系、变化系，还是放出系的能力，在训练的时候都需要集齐两个要素：第一是原始念量的积累，第二是信念的坚定。  
“你有没有想过，同源的念力为什么可以演变出这么多种不同的形态？  
“放出系，强化系，变化系，具现化系，特质系，操作系……六大念系符合人们在解读‘能力’和‘强大’时直觉性的判断，同时个人‘气’的性质又和他的心性息息相关，最终体现在能力上的是他自身‘气’的特质和他思考结果的总和，一个人的念能力就是这个人最精髓的写照。他是否了解自己、接受自己；他喜欢进攻还是防守；他的欲望本身……”  
“等等，”多洛丽丝突然插嘴道，“你说的这些我大概知道了，但是知道了又能怎样？难道我从今天开始，每天催眠自己我其实没有不死病就可以了？”  
“呃。”金被打断了思路，突然忘记了自己接下来要说什么，“不，没那么简单。”  
“我想也是……不然还要DD干什么？”多洛丽丝丧气地趴回了桌子上，数着落在地上的松果，“嗯，至少这下我知道自己是怎么死的了，也算不错吧。”  
“不，其实是有办法的。”金说。  
“什么？”  
“就是可能会有点疼。”  
“呃。”  
“不，应该是非常的疼。”  
“我不怕疼的。”  
“恐怕比你经历过的任何事情都要疼。”金有点心虚地说，“嗯，而且，时间会比较长。”  
“所以到底是什么？”  
“就是说，”金咽了一口口水，“如果说DD是用一种短暂的盲信取代另一种盲信的话，那么怀疑就是让信念土崩瓦解的东西。要根治不死病，就必须在你心里种下怀疑的种子……”  
“你现在不就是在做这样的事情吗？”  
“呃，是啊，但是，问题就在于，”金顿了顿，像是在思考怎么说接下来的话，“如果现在那份怀疑就生根发芽了的话，你身体里的细胞其实是处于停滞状态的，有一半的几率，在不死病治好的同时，你也死了。这可不好。”  
多洛丽丝半睁着眼睛挑了挑眉。  
“所以，为了保证你在不死病治好后还能活下来，就必须对你身体里的全部细胞进行刺激。就像你要刺激什么东西生长，就要先切掉一部分一样……在收到伤害后有一段短暂的时期，细胞为了恢复‘停滞’的状态会进行复原，我们要做的，就是确保在痊愈之前，身体里所有的重要器官都能处于这一短暂的‘恢复’状态。”  
也就是，直到痊愈之前，多洛丽丝全身的细胞都要被来回来去地破坏再恢复。  
她突然明白金刚才为什么那么犹豫了。


	91. Chapter 91

弗朗科市位于巴托奇亚共和国的一角，因为建在山上，所以道路也是崎岖不平，坡路尤其之多，每个陡峭的十字路口都有红绿灯，非常考验司机的坡起技术。市中心是难得的平地，商区最大的路口处挂着一个大屏幕，平时放的都是些时尚品牌的广告，偶尔会有影视剧宣传片。今天下午两点的时候，屏幕上突然出现了一个老人的形象。有几个人堵车在路口，正好刷起了手机，发现itube首页上新发布了一则视频，内容则恰好和路口大屏幕上播放的一致。  
视频里的老人是猎人协会的会长尼特罗，他乐呵呵地宣布了退休的消息，甩手把工作丢给了后辈，又宣布了下一届会长选举的开始。视频播完之后很快便切回了原本的商业广告。大部分人都没怎么关注这则视频，毕竟猎人协会离普通人的生活还是太遥远了。马上，东果陀国和NGL废国的新闻便成了人们讨论的焦点。  
熙熙攘攘的人群中，一个浅灰色头发的少女站在马路对面，抬头看着屏幕。直到视频播完，开始播放广告之后也没有离开。她静静地站在那里，用目光向那个老人致意无言的敬意。  
多洛丽丝知道，那是尼特罗最后的遗言。

在森林里的时候，金说过这场人和蚂蚁的胜负其实早就已经分出来了。多洛丽丝当时还不太确定他的这句话是什么意思，后来她才知道，原来尼特罗会长在出发之前，心脏里就装上了“贫者的蔷薇”这一毁灭性的生化武器，他从一开始就是抱着必死的决心去的。V5政府拒绝出动军事力量，将蚂蚁讨伐一事全权交给猎人协会来处理，并明言了“不择手段”。  
而且，金还说，之前尼特罗喊他去处理的事情也不比蚂蚁好处理。他问多洛丽丝，还记不记得巫咸阵里发现的育人兽帕普，多洛丽丝隐约回想起了那些诡异的刻字、传说和东的手稿。金说，东的手稿里记载了不少内容，其中和巫咸阵有关的部分非常奇怪，而且部分内容还遭到了破坏。但总的来讲，手稿揭露了和巫咸阵联通的一整个底下迷宫，迷宫的结构非常之复杂，甚至有些深不见底。协会这几年派去调查的猎人也纷纷一去不复返，加上那一屋子的育人兽帕普……  
总之，金就被尼特罗支去处理这个地下迷宫的事情了。  
“对了，”金后来若无其事地问多洛丽丝，“你之前说过一句话，我一直很在意。”  
被金的“特殊疗程”折磨得神经衰弱的多洛丽丝抬了抬眼皮，表示疑问。  
“接触了育人兽帕普的人必死无疑。”金说，“你当时是这么说的。”  
多洛丽丝努力回想了一下。  
“然后，后来在贪婪岛的时候我追问过你。被你给糊弄过去了。”  
“啊……疼疼疼……”  
“喂，你这会儿才开始喊疼可就太假了。”金狞笑着说，“我记得很清楚啊，你那个时候不光催眠了我，还和沙利叶狼狈为奸——”  
多洛丽丝突然真情实感地嚎了一声。  
刚才那一下是真的是痛不欲生，金绝对是故意的。多洛丽丝本来就被汗水浸透了的单衣又迎来了一波新的冷汗，她虚弱地抬眼，恳求地看了看金，发现他一副无动于衷的样子，仿佛她不开口就决不罢休。  
这两天她装可怜的招数用得太多，似乎对金·富力士已经不起作用了。  
多洛丽丝稍微有一点后悔。  
最终她还是承认了，当时的育人兽帕普没有对金发起攻击是有特殊原因的。多洛丽丝怕金和凯特被波及，率先与育人兽达做了等价交换，虽然交易达成了，对当时的多洛丽丝却没有多大影响（因为她并非人类，而帕普则需要‘育人’）。显然，交易之所以能够达成似乎和“不明物”有很大的关系。金和凯特都没有发现这点，后来多洛丽丝在掌握了雾状埃的能力之后则将两人对这段往事的回忆彻底篡改……  
“所以你和育人兽做过交易？”金笑着问道，多洛丽丝隐隐觉得不妙，但还是点了点头。“你是知道你不会受到影响才这么做的吗？”  
多洛丽丝犹豫了一下，又点了点头，她实在是没有力气说话了。  
又是一阵令人发指的疼痛。  
“啊，抱歉，手滑了一下。”金毫无诚意地说道，“你再坚持一下，我看照现在的进度再有四天就可以了。”  
四天……多路丽丝险些昏厥。  
“我可是也在这儿没日没夜地陪着你呢，啊，这项操作对念的精准度和注意力要求还挺高的。”金哈哈一笑，“你这个骗子。”  
多洛丽丝无辜地看向了金。  
“你要是事先就知道不会有问题，事后干嘛还要篡改记忆？”  
想到这里，站在商业街上的多洛丽丝脸上笼罩了一层阴霾，金那个家伙居然在那种时候趁机占便宜，简直就是流氓两个字的真实写照。

此刻，正在猎人协会大楼里和豆面人商量用地痞流氓常用的手法决定会长选举方式的金·富力士打了一个大大的喷嚏。  
“金先生，没事吧？”豆面人关心地问道。  
金揉了揉鼻子：“没事，大概是有谁想我了吧。”十有八九是多洛丽丝，不知道她现在到哪儿了？计划有没有顺利进行？“呃，我刚才说到哪儿了？”  
“啊，对了，”金说，“要是他们连第五条都接受，我反而会退出选举。”

多洛丽丝低头看了看时间。  
差不多了。  
在从森林里出来之前她就得到了消息，小杰受到了危及生命的重伤，得知消息的一瞬间她强行中断了金给她安排的疗程，现在她的状态已经基本上恢复到了和在流星街时差不多的水平，可能还要更好一点，因为白老头给下的禁制已经被她破坏了。“不死病”的痕迹在她体内已经几乎要消失殆尽了。唯一的问题就是这种治疗大大地刺激了她身体的生长速度，她现在头发和趾甲的生长速度都远超常人，事实上，金之所以同意暂停治疗也是考虑到了这一点。到了这一阶段，即便放任不管，不死病也会随着时间的流逝逐渐消失的。  
现在最要紧的是小杰。据说他给自己下了恐怖的禁制和契约，强制获得了只属于未来自己的能力和肉体，这种级别的伤害，恐怕一般的除念师是无论如何也奈何不了的。  
多洛丽丝唯一能想到的办法，就是求助不明物。  
代价由她来支付就好了。  
于是，她开始向着骷骷戮山的方向前进。


	92. Chapter 92

多洛丽丝到揍敌客家的时候，正好看到伊尔迷揍敌客从大门里走出来。  
看到他脸上表情的一瞬间她就觉得有些不对。  
伊尔迷淡淡地瞥了她一眼，然后继续迈步向前，右手还拿出手机播了一串号码。就在他举起手机，对方刚刚接通的时候，伊尔迷仿佛忽然想起了什么一样，完全不顾电话那头的人的感受，啪地一下按掉通话，径直朝多洛丽丝的方向走来。  
“是你啊。”伊尔迷打了个招呼。  
多洛丽丝抬了抬眉毛。事到如今再装作刚发现她的样子可就太欲盖弥彰了，伊尔迷刚才到底想起了什么？等等……如果说……席巴他们本来就知道不明物的事情……  
“听说那个玩意是你带来的。”伊尔迷此刻已经站到了多洛丽丝面前，居高临下地看着她。由于角度原因，他脸上似乎投下了一圈阴影，看起来还挺吓人的。“奇犽和爸爸都管他叫纳尼加。”  
纳尼加。不明物。反正发音都是一样的。  
多洛丽丝差点就叹了一口气出来。  
这么说，奇犽果然也知道不明物的事情吗？所以她和金的计划被人给抢先了。等等。多洛丽丝皱了皱眉。如果金也知道奇犽知情的事情，那现在的情况不就是在他预料之中的吗？既然如此，又为什么不直接告诉她？  
“打断你思考不好意思。”伊尔迷说，“但是，如果你知道纳尼加有什么我们不知道的秘密，最好现在就告诉我。不然大家都会遭殃的。”  
“秘密？”  
伊尔迷黑漆漆的眼睛望着她，什么都没有说。  
过了一会儿，他说：“算了。我还有事，先走了。”  
在刚才的一瞬间，伊尔迷想到了一点。那就是：如果多洛丽丝知情，她很有可能不会如实相告；但如果她不知情，那么他刚才提到的内容就是在不泄露家族机密前提下能做到的极限。如果纳尼加真的有什么隐藏规则，而且还是对揍敌客不利的规则，那么最好还是不要这么轻易地泄露出去。因为多洛丽丝知情就相当于金富力士知情，小杰是金的儿子，这么一来又会导致不可知的变数。  
等等，金富力士？  
如果他早就知情了呢？  
既然纳尼加是多洛丽丝……更准确地来说是沙利叶带到揍敌客家来的，那金没有理由不知道纳尼加的存在。多洛丽丝此时忽然来拜访的用意也就不言自明了。  
不过这次事情算是家族内部的Inner Mission，如果被她掺和进来的话，奇犽就会立刻被抓捕回家，他就没有机会一劳永逸地解决纳尼加的问题了。  
毕竟，那个家伙可不能算是家人。  
怎么拖住她呢？  
“父亲想见你。”伊尔迷留下了这句话后就离开了。  
多洛丽丝意外地看了看伊尔迷，看着他下山，然后略微有些犹豫地推开了试炼之门。  
席巴想见她？为什么？是金提前打过了招呼吗？  
但无论如何，她来骷骷戮山本就是为了见见席巴，最好还能说服他让她和不明物见面。如果说服这条路走不通的话，就只能硬闯了。  
她不是很希望事情变成那样，毕竟，她对席巴的印象一直不错。  
伊尔迷再次拿起手机，意外地发现刚才电话竟然没有挂断。他把手机举到耳朵旁：“喂，西索？”  
“嗯？我刚才好像听到了什么很有趣的对话呢。”  
“啊。我给你打电话就是为了这个。你能帮我一个忙吗？电话上不方便说，我已经约了飞艇。”  
电话那头传出了一串低低的笑声。  
“这可不常见。”  
“闭嘴，西索。你来不来？”  
“当然~”  
多洛丽丝刚走进揍敌客家的大门没多久，就渐渐停下了脚步。  
有什么很不对劲。  
到底是什么？  
伊尔迷为什么要在这个时候提起纳尼加的事情？  
说明有人在不久之前提到了这件事，而这个人很有可能就是奇犽。考虑到小杰现在的状态，奇犽回来找纳尼加帮忙是再自然不过的选择。那么如果是这样，如果奇犽已经回来并提过了纳尼加的事情……  
纳尼加还有什么秘密？  
多洛丽丝站在原地，思考着伊尔迷刚才说的那句话。  
他为什么会这么问？原因，当然最有可能是因为纳尼加表现出了某种他们不知道的特性。伊尔迷觉得她可能会知道，却又不希望透露更多细节。  
忽然之间，多洛丽丝睁大了眼睛，飞速离开揍敌客家。  
纳尼加已经不在揍敌客家了！  
奇犽带走了纳尼加，也许是用她的能力，而这一能力违反原本许愿的原则！很有可能是……许愿者付出的代价与愿望大小不符，或者根本没有付出代价！  
就在这一瞬间，她原本站着的地方插上了几支钢笔。  
一个人影从树林里走了出来，穿着揍敌客家标志性的管家服。他手里拿着一支和地上插着的笔一样的钢笔，动作优雅而流畅地将笔插回了胸前的口袋里，向多洛丽丝缓缓走来。  
他扬起了一个笑容。  
“客人既然来了，为什么不进门坐坐再走？”  
用脚趾头想也知道，多洛丽丝错过了第一轮新会长选举的投票。她没有过多地和揍敌客家的管家先生纠缠，伺机跑了出去。谁知没跑多远手机就响了起来，多洛丽丝没想太多就接通了电话。  
“尊敬的猎人同胞，”电话里的声音甜甜地说，“很可惜，由于投票率不足，上一轮投票作废。我们很荣幸通知您，您虽然错过了第一次选举，但还有机会投出宝贵的一票。请尽快赶至猎人协会参与下一轮投票。未能参与投票、或恶意弃权者，将被暂时没收猎人执照。”  
“期待您的到来，谢谢。”  
哔——哔——哔——  
电话就这样挂断了。多洛丽丝一脸莫名其妙地看了看自己的手机，撇了撇嘴，没有管它，然后继续向前奔去。  
她要赶上伊尔迷，或者奇犽，无论哪个都好。当然，能直接找到纳尼加是最好的。  
然后，她必须要把小杰救回来……


	93. Chapter 93

从飞艇的窗户旁看下去，城市闪着星星点点的灯光，多洛丽丝左手旁放着一杯金汤力，右手旁坐着她很久没有机会出场的哥哥：沙利叶。  
多洛丽丝本打算打电话问莫老五奇犽的行踪，突然在这个时候沙利叶主动来联系她了，他说他当年把“不明物”交给揍敌客家“保管”之前，加了一个小小的保险措施，让他体内的雾状埃能够追踪到它的位置。十几年来它都好好地待在揍敌客家，结果几个小时前却突然开始移动了。  
“让我猜猜，”沙利叶说，“你知道这是怎么一回事？”  
多洛丽丝不得不承认，她从没听沙利叶用这么严肃的语气说过话，一时间她有些动摇，便将实情说了出来，虽然大部分也只是她的猜测。  
“八九不离十吧。”沙利叶说，“它要是下落不明了可不是闹着玩的，它毕竟是……唉，算了，告诉你也无妨吧，它是回家的钥匙啊。”  
“回家？”多洛丽丝把玩着手里的玻璃杯，冷气在杯口凝结了一层雾气，二氧化碳气泡缓缓升起，一片小小的薄荷叶漂在最上面。  
“我的家。”沙利叶说，“我真正的家，黑暗大陆。”  
多洛丽丝沉默地看着沙利叶，没有说话，默默地抿了一口饮料，金酒淡淡的松子味在口腔里扩散开来。  
今天的沙利叶看起来不太对劲，他看起来似乎很疲惫。疲惫到连往日插科打诨或者轻浮的言词都懒得说出口了。说完那句话之后，他也拿起自己的杯子，喝了一大口琥珀色的威士忌。  
“你能帮我保证它的安全吗？”沙利叶突然问多洛丽丝。  
多洛丽丝笑了笑：“放心吧，我们肯定能保护她的。”  
沙利叶看着多洛丽丝，眨了眨眼，手里的杯子一时间停在了嘴边。没过多久，他也笑了一下，把被子里剩余的液体一口喝干。  
“其实我不喜欢金汤力。”多洛丽丝说，“下次让我来点单吧。”  
“好。”沙利叶挑了挑眉毛说。

下飞艇之前，多洛丽丝的手机上收到了一条新的推送，是来自猎人协会的。她看着标题《第四次第十三代会长总选举：惊天发展！》愣了愣，随手点开，突然一段视频开始播放。  
视频上出现了十二支，坐在选举席上，然后镜头一转到了观众席，多洛丽丝又愣了愣，站在观众席发言台上那个穿西装的人，她认识。  
那不是雷欧力吗？他也去参加会长选举了吗？  
然后视频接下来的发展更令多洛丽丝震惊。雷欧力开始质问金，问他为什么不去见一见小杰……  
金那个家伙……  
他居然没去吗？！？！  
他骗了她！  
亏得她以为他会去保证小杰的确没事，才主动担下来找纳尼加的任务，不然的话这件事本来就该让金来做的！  
多洛丽丝一时间觉得自己脑袋有些发晕。她平复了一下心情，接着看了下去。  
“我听说有几个像你这样的同伴在小杰身边，”多洛丽丝看到视频里的金这样说，“我的意思是这样就足够了。”  
“你瞎扯什么呢！你知道小杰有多想见你吗！”雷欧力大喊，“你去跟他说几句话，没准他就恢复意识了呢！”  
多洛丽丝深吸了一口气，她几乎可以料到金接下来会说什么了。虽然她不觉得小杰的状态是金去出面说两句话就能缓解的程度，但是，他至少可以亲自去确认一下吧？她没记错吧？那的确是他的儿子吧？还是中途被掉过包了？  
“他主动说过吗？”金反问道，“说过想让我去找他吗？”  
多洛丽丝忍不住发出了一声冷笑。  
旁边的沙利叶早就跟着在围观了，他也忍不住吹了个口哨。  
“我说啊，妹妹，”沙利叶终于恢复了往日的语调，“你不考虑一下把他甩掉吗？哥哥给你找个更好的。”  
“不必了，谢谢。”多洛丽丝面无表情地说。  
她敢说，金之所以那么说，不是因为什么对自己的儿子有自信（自信归自信，这不是不去探望的理由，况且他都答应她了），也不是因为想要尊重小杰的愿望（他什么时候好好尊重过别人的想法吗？），而是因为那句话。  
「我听说有几个像你这样的同伴在小杰身边。」  
他不想见到小杰的同伴。  
然后忽然，多洛丽丝看到视频上的雷欧力大喊着“混账东西”狠狠地揍了金一拳。  
她心里对雷欧力的评价顿时上升了好几个档次。  
沙利叶也感慨道：“唉~这个家伙还挺不错的。”  
视频在主持人皮优的解说下结束了，多洛丽丝关掉了屏幕，深深地吸了一口气。  
“不躲开那一拳是应该的。”她闷声说，“他凭什么躲？有什么资格躲？”  
然后飞艇降落了。

多洛丽丝和沙利叶离开飞艇之后就以最快的速度向纳尼加所在的方位赶去。沙利叶不知道从哪里搞到了一辆汽车，两人开着车在公路上追逐着目前还不在视线范围内的目标。  
突然之间，沙利叶说纳尼加他们脱离的公路路线，路线一连着变换了好几次，看起来是出了什么意外，很有可能是有人在追捕他们。  
“伊尔迷……”多洛丽丝喃喃道，“很有可能是伊尔迷。他们应该是想把纳尼加的事情控制在家族内部。所以要抓奇犽回去。”  
沙利叶和多洛丽丝的车开到了一个弯道处，护栏被撞开了，一辆大货车堵在他们前面，这里明显出了车祸。而这就是纳尼加他们第一次变换路线的地方。  
货车司机的头上插着几根钉子。多洛丽丝这下肯定了追击纳尼加和奇犽的人是伊尔迷。  
“不。”沙利叶断然道，“抓他回去有更好的方法。无论是谁在追他们，是抱着杀死对方的决心去的。”  
两人顺着车祸的路线追了下去，在树林里找到了一辆摔得稀烂的黑色奔驰。  
多洛丽丝皱了皱眉：“等等……他们是开车来的，所以追击的人才会制造车祸。”  
“嗯？这不是当然的吗。”  
“所以有其他的管家和奇犽在一起。揍敌客家并不是真的全员都想把纳尼加抓回去，也就是说，奇犽的行为和伊尔迷的行为都是被默认的……有一部分人是支持奇犽的想法的，但很有可能有限制，比如不能把事情暴露给外界。”  
“我听说过，揍敌客家的‘内部任务’。”沙利叶想了想说，“据说他们内部有分歧的时候就会这样。每个人自行实施想法，互不干涉，最后谁赢了算谁的。”  
两人继续向纳尼加的方向追赶，这时沙利叶的表情突然变了。  
“突然加速了。”他说，“这样下去咱们赶不上。不过好在，这样的速度，普通追兵也赶不上。”  
“方位你那里还有吗？”  
沙利叶点了点头。  
“好，那就继续。”  
没过多久，两人就发现前面有两股强劲的“气”，还有四溢的杀气……  
很快，多洛丽丝就知道了“气”的主人究竟是谁。

红发魔术师笑出了声：“嗯，真是好久不见了呢，多洛丽丝。”


	94. Chapter 94

“沙利叶，你先走。”多洛丽丝冷静地说。  
“嗯？你不留下来一起玩吗？”西索用一张牌掩住嘴，眯起眼睛看向了多洛丽丝旁边的青年，“真遗憾。不过，改天再找你去也不错。♦”  
“哦呀。可别看我，”沙利叶举起了手，调笑般地说道，“我就是个路过的，你们慢慢聊。说起来，多洛丽丝，我都不知道你还认识这么一号人物呢。”  
“猎人考试认识的。”多洛丽丝想了想说，“算是……牌友？”  
一阵风吹过树林，叶片沙沙作响。梧桐看着两位突然到来的不速之客。这两个人他都认识，既然他们来了，就意味着亚路嘉离开揍敌客宅邸的事情已经泄露了。  
沙利叶越过多洛丽丝和梧桐看向西索，然后了然地笑了笑。  
“别丢了手机。”沙利叶对多洛丽丝嘱咐道，“也别把命给丢了。”  
多洛丽丝莫名其妙地看了一眼沙利叶，他最近人设越来越不一样了，以前那个“嘶嘶”的笑声都没怎么出现过了。等哪天她一定要找时间好好问问他。  
西索颇具兴致地观察着多洛丽丝和沙利叶的互动，沙利叶临走之前还冲他眨了眨眼，西索有些意外。虽说这个人看起来的确很强，找他玩应该也很有意思，但是看这架势，他们应该互相认识吗？  
不过这些目前都不重要，现在他面前摆着两个玩具，要先从哪个下手呢？  
“嗯哼……”西索把手上的扑克牌像扇子一样展开又收起，选了一张出来，背对着多洛丽丝和梧桐，“那么，要从谁开始呢？还是，一起？”  
梧桐明显早就做好了对战的准备，一枚硬币的光芒隐约闪过他双手和西服口袋的交界处。多洛丽丝则是还像刚才那样站着，从进到树林、见到西索直到现在，她身上的缠甚至某有一丝一毫的波动。  
“梧桐。”多洛丽丝突然开口，梧桐似乎没有想到她会在这时喊他，“对面的那个人叫西索。嗯，喜欢耍花招，不要被他骗了。”  
梧桐用异样的目光看向多洛丽丝。  
“多谢提醒。”  
西索则是一脸扫兴，用抱怨的语气对多洛丽丝说：“诶♣，小丽丝，你居然这么出卖朋友，我好伤心。”  
朋友？梧桐警惕地看了一眼多洛丽丝。他们是一伙的吗？也不是没有可能。如果这个西索也是为亚路嘉而来的话，事情可就不妙了。  
“不要受他的挑衅，梧桐。”多洛丽丝感受到了从梧桐身上散发出来的微弱敌意，安抚地说道，“西索，你怎么会在这里？”  
“嗯？这个嘛，恕我无可奉告。”  
“是吗？让我猜猜，伊尔迷给你打了个电话？”  
唰唰唰——  
瞬间几枚硬币像西索的方向袭去，打断了他即将脱口而出的话，但西索双手交叉，硬生生接下了这几枚速度堪比子弹的硬币。  
“你拥有能将硬币以强于子弹的威力弹射出去的能力吧……♣”西索吃吃笑了一声说道，“力道超强，难怪要先支走部下再发力。♦”  
多洛丽丝听到这句话之后意外地看了看西索，发现对方正笑着看她。西索这是在不经意之间给她透露了信息，看来梧桐就是之前跟在奇犽身边的管家之一，而现在还有其他管家在追奇犽。根据之前沙利叶提供的情报，奇犽和纳尼加的速度突然暴涨，说明即便是跟在他身边的管家也是他希望回避的对象。现在管家们一定在尽全力追赶奇犽。  
而西索对她透露这项信息，说明……  
多洛丽丝突然露出了惊讶的表情。  
“西索……你……”  
“好了，小丽丝。既然你都帮我泄底了，那我不如直接告诉你们吧❤。”西索张开握紧的拳头，四枚硬币突然像钟摆一样垂下，左右摇摆，“我的气同时具备粘性与弹性两种性质❤。”  
“哼。”梧桐也露出了笑容，“情报透露得有些多了哦，假魔术师。你可不要后悔。”  
“本来呢，”西索说，“我是不打算告诉你名字的。因为和死人报上姓名也没有意义，不过，既然是死人的话，能力暴露了也无妨呢。”  
——西索之所以让她发现管家和奇犽并不是站在同一战线上，是因为他也想救小杰！  
所以很有可能，即便伊尔迷拜托了西索，西索也不一定会按照伊尔迷的指示去做，而是会伺机从第三方的角度做成这件事。  
“等等，梧桐！”  
忽然之间，数十枚硬币又朝西索发射了出去。这些硬币也被西索挡下了，速度甚至还没有第一次的硬币快。但是梧桐把力度用在了旋转上面，很快，西索的双臂就被快速旋转的硬币拉扯得绞在了一起。  
“你要是不能解除能力，就会被自己的气活活勒死。或者你宁可变成马蜂窝？选择你喜欢的方式去死吧，西索。”  
又是数枚硬币飞向了西索，但在硬币击中西索之前，这个红发魔术师就突然消失不见了。  
“梧桐——”多洛丽丝想提醒梧桐他们可以避免这场战斗，但是被梧桐打断了。“闭嘴。”梧桐说，“你也注意着点。那家伙不一定会什么时候攻击过来。”  
西索被“伸缩自如的爱”拉扯着在林间飞速移动，他问梧桐，还记不记得自己扔了多少枚硬币，这个时候多洛丽丝也意识到了不对，手上瞬间出现了几把匕首，一时间硬币铺天盖地地飞了过来，多洛丽丝将匕首抛出去，斩断了向她飞来的那些，而就在这个当口——  
西索从梧桐的正上方出现，用扑克牌划开了他的脖子。

与此同时，一股强大的念力伴随着白色的光芒出现，大天使现身呼出了一口气，即使止住了梧桐脖子上不停涌出的鲜血，伤口也已肉眼可见的速度复原……  
梧桐还在失去意识的状态。  
西索脸上的表情十分复杂。  
一方面，见到多洛丽丝施展这个他未曾见过的能力实在有趣，另一方面，她却搅乱了局面。本来必死无疑的梧桐现在又被救活了。  
不过，嘛，反正他本来就不知道还有这么一个能力存在，所以不能怪他。♠  
“真是的，”西索解除了伸缩自如的爱，跳回地面上，“小丽丝把人家好不容易变的魔术都毁了。”  
“我可以救小杰。”多洛丽丝说，“不出意外的话，副作用不会牵扯到你们。”  
西索眯了眯眼睛。  
“嗯哼？”  
“详细的我还不能透露……”因为她现在也仅仅是有一个猜测而已，关于不明物能力的作用方法，沙利叶在过来的飞艇上讲给她听了，其中还有几条她之前也不知道的规则，如果奇犽也知道这件事的话，甚至可能不承担任何代价，“我们可以合作。”  
“呵呵呵呵……”西索突然笑得很满足，“这么长时间没见，你变了呢♣。不过，聪明还是和以前一样……那个能力，”西索舔了舔嘴唇，“以后一定要再让我见识一下，除非能预料到会发生什么事情，否则战斗中很难把握时机施展吧？啊啊，可惜……这次就当，卖给你一个人情吧~”  
说完，西索把手里沾了血的鬼牌扔到了多洛丽丝面前的地上，消失在了森林里。  
多洛丽丝把梧桐安置好之后，掏出手机，沙利叶果然给她分享了位置。但是那个地方怎么这么远？她凭脚力是别想追上他们了。  
她叹了一口气，找到了距离最近的飞艇场。她要直接飞到猎人协会去。


	95. Chapter 95

多洛丽丝拿出手机看了看，叹了一口气。  
她本想和金确认过信息之后就直接去找沙利叶，谁知道金却一直没有回复。反倒是沙利叶回了消息，告诉她不用担心，“奇犽也知道和不明物商量条件的附加规则，”甚至“还要更好，那个家伙很喜欢奇犽，可能连商量的步骤都省略了。”  
得知这条消息后多洛丽丝顿时松了一口气，她不知道能不能就这样信任沙利叶，但是她决定要给他一次机会。自从她“死而复生”之后，沙利叶就像是变了一个人一样，也许人真的是会变的吧？也许……  
多洛丽丝总在想，如果她的灵魂能够俯身罗伯特制造的“替身”，那么沙利叶呢？他的灵魂会不会也还在？那具人造的躯体里面，到底还有没有她家人的影子？还是说，有的只是人工的智慧和黑暗大陆生命的结合体呢？  
总之，多洛丽丝在听到这件事后终于放下了心来。她和沙利叶原本的计划就是要找到纳尼加，尽可能地跟她谈判，争取用最小的代价救活小杰。但如果是奇犽来做的话，也许真的会更合适。沙利叶告诉她他被拦在了医院外面，只有揍敌客家的人才能进去。但如果有什么意外发生、或者有人想要进去捣乱的话，他会尽可能拦下。  
至少，多洛丽丝想，如果沙利叶是同伴的话，的确会令人安心许多。  
猎人大楼就在面前了。  
不知道是不是因为知道尼特罗已经不在那栋楼里了，多洛丽丝总觉得这栋楼不像以前那样生机勃勃了，反倒充满了一种压抑而严肃的氛围。她走进门的一瞬间就被工作人员拉住了。“您是来参加选举投票的猎人吧？”那个姑娘说，一脸礼貌的笑容，却不由分说地推着她进去了选举大厅，“请记住，选出下届会长之前，您是不可以出来的哦。”然后门砰地一声在她身后合上了。留下多洛丽丝一脸懵逼地站在那里。  
选举似乎才进行到一半，大厅里的人明显都没有料到，选举都进行到这份上了居然还有人来“自投罗网”，纷纷转过头来看这位不速之客是谁。有几位脸上明显还带着期待，看到是多洛丽丝之后，表情就从期许变成了失望，嘴里还嘟哝着“什么啊，原来不是小杰啊。”  
台上坐着四个人，明显就是参与下届会长选举的候选人。其中一个人多洛丽丝不认识，但另外的三个却都是熟人。她看见雷欧力一脸焦躁地坐在台上的时候，内心的震惊不下于发现金富力士就坐在观众席的前排，还用帽子遮住脸，特意不回头看她的时候一样。仔细一看，旁边的大屏幕上面正在统计选票，看来是上一轮投票刚刚结束。多洛丽丝更吃惊地看到，绮多和另一个穿着奶牛衣服的人票数显著少于雷欧力和帕里斯通，这到底是怎么一回事？雷欧力真的要当选下届猎人协会会长了吗？  
但是比起这个……  
多洛丽丝看着坐在前排那个无动于衷的身影，有点控制不住自己的怒气。  
金这个家伙，明明人就坐在这里，为什么不回她的消息，还要装死？  
她开始大步向前走去，多洛丽丝穿行于观众席间的时候，似乎有不少人认出了她（主要都是以前做贪婪岛时候的同伴），席间窃窃私语的声音也开始逐渐扩大。有人说了句“唉？这不是金的女朋友吗？”“真的吗？”“真的！我听一个前辈说……”  
另一方面，金的脸色越来越绿，这个情况他虽然想到了，但是真到了这个当口，还真是……不妙呀。  
这个时候雷欧力仿佛终于从选票都被投给他了的烦躁和焦虑中回过了神来，瞪大了眼睛看着多洛丽丝怒气冲冲地向着台前走来。他还以为她是冲着他来的，毕竟，他记得多洛丽丝很喜欢小杰，可能她是生气，他居然在这种时候还在这个地方浪费时间。  
当然，他也知道他这会儿真的没空在这里选什么猎人会长！这个会长爱谁当谁当，他只是想让小杰他爹去见他一面而已，有这么难吗？！  
等他当选了，就要把猎人协会私有化，所有人都给他去救小杰，所有人！  
“哦呀哦呀。”帕里斯通拿起话筒，此时多洛丽丝已经走到了金富力士的面前，站了一会儿，金没有反应。然后她干脆双手环胸站在了那里。比耐力？谁不会啊。“这下父母齐聚一堂了呢，小杰要是知道了一定也会很欣慰的吧。”  
一时间，猎人协会的会场里炸开了锅。  
金低低地“啧”了一声，一把拽过多洛丽丝，把旁边的笃恩踹开让她坐了下来。多洛丽丝斜眼看了他一眼，金这家伙还是把脸藏在帽子底下。  
不远处的笃恩发出了牙疼一样的“嘶”声，李四特扶着头无奈地摇了起来。门琪和萨茨更是傻了眼。绮多给金丢了一记眼刀，被金用帽檐挡住了。雷欧力夸张地大喊：“什么？父母？谁？金和多洛丽丝吗？多洛丽丝是小杰他妈？”底下观众席上的猎人反应也毫不逊色，不少人都在兴奋地讨论。“什么？这个小妹妹是小杰的妈妈？”“小杰今年多大了？”“我记得是十一岁吧。”“今年十二了。”“喂喂，我说这个小妹妹看起来也才十几岁吧……”“金这个禽兽。”“谁知道呢？也许她和比丝姬一样……”“不是，我说，我怎么没听说过这回事？”“所以金是萝莉控？”“好恶心……”  
金用余光瞥了一眼台上的帕里斯通，那个金毛真在对他灿烂地微笑，仿佛对自己造成的轰动效果极其满意。不知道这家伙从哪儿知道这件事的，但是，看来他真是欠修理了。  
多洛丽丝也被群众高昂的反应吓到了，她没想到场面竟会变成这样。  
就在这时，一股强大而又熟悉的能量席卷了整个大厅，多洛丽丝瞬间就理解了发生了什么事。小杰得救了。为了确认她还是拿出手机来看了一下，沙利叶发过来了一张笑脸。  
嗯，看起来……似乎是……问题不大？  
这一下，喧闹不已的选举大厅也安静了下来，台上只剩下了雷欧力和帕里斯通。“好了，大家，我们回到正题上来吧。”帕里斯通笑着说，“请大家不要忘记，我们现在是聚在这里选举下一任猎人会长哦，别人家混乱的亲子关系可跟我们没有关系呢！嗯，此处应有笑声。”  
绮多愤怒地盯着帕里斯通：事情还不是你挑起来的！  
但是……问题不大，帕里斯通不可能当选了……无论他怎么挣扎！  
“那么，雷欧力先生，在下次投票之前，你还有什么想要和大家说的吗？”帕里斯通自然而然地担任起了主持人的角色。  
雷欧力似乎还处在刚才的震惊之中，被帕里斯通这么一问才回过神来。他有些尴尬地清了清嗓子：“还是那句话。如果我当选的话，就让协会私有化，所有人都去救小杰！”  
帕里斯通脸上还是挂着他那副公式化的笑容：“那么，救活了小杰之后呢？雷欧力先生对协会有什么打算吗？”  
“呃？”  
多洛丽丝坐在椅子上，这才看明白了台上的人在干嘛，她小声靠到金耳边问：“喂，金，帕里斯通这是在——”  
“啊。”金低低地应了一声，“他在拖时间。”  
多洛丽丝担忧地看了一眼台上。  
“他会赢的吧？”  
“会的吧。”  
“这样没问题吗？”  
“……”  
此时帕里斯通已经在他的演讲中提到了，最适合担任会长的人选其实既不是他，也不是绮多和雷欧力，而是米哉斯顿（多洛丽丝想，原来那个穿得像奶牛一样的人叫米哉斯顿啊）。这之后他又提出来了要对猎人十条进行修改……  
就在这时，选举大厅的大门再次打开了。  
雷欧力脸上的表情明显变了。  
站在门口的少年大声喊了一句“雷欧力！”  
雷欧力大步冲下台去，喊着小杰的名字。  
多洛丽丝回头看向了小杰。他看起来和以前一样，他看起来甚至很好……  
不自觉间眼泪就流下来了。  
这一瞬间她才知道，直到刚才真正见到小杰为止，她都是不放心的。虽然理智上知道不会出什么大问题，但是她心里却不安到了极点。  
小杰和雷欧力聊了几句，帕里斯通甚至鼓起了掌，对小杰说大家都在担心他，小杰有些意外又有些不好意思地道了谢，会场里的猎人又开始七嘴八舌地喊着让小杰去参选。“我们一定会给你投票的！”他们喊。  
多洛丽丝不由得担心，猎人协会真的没问题吗？他们是认真地想给一个十二岁的小孩投票的吧？  
笃恩坏笑着对着小杰指了指坐在多洛丽丝旁边的金。  
小杰睁大了眼睛。  
“……金。”  
金一脸尴尬地坐在那里，连刚才多洛丽丝来都没打招呼的他，也不得不转过身来跟小杰打了个招呼：“哟。”  
小杰冲了过来：“对不起！都是我的错！都是因为我……凯特才……凯特才，变成女孩子了！”  
变成女孩子了！  
多洛丽丝震惊地看着小杰。  
这孩子，说的是真的吗？  
“喂小杰！旁边那个美女是你妈妈啊！”观众席里突然有人喊道。  
“妈妈？”眼泪汪汪的小杰顿时一脸茫然，他看了看一脸“这下真是太糟了”的金，又看了看同样脸上眼泪还没擦干净的多洛丽丝，“多洛丽丝？”然后又把目光转向了金，像是要征求他的意见。  
金极其不情愿而又无奈地点了点头。  
“诶……？”小杰愣住了，他又看了看多洛丽丝，“诶——！？！？”


	96. Chapter 96

有那么一瞬间，整个选举大厅都寂静如斯。  
连窃窃私语的声音都小了下来，座位上似乎还有人在惊讶小杰居然也不知情，更有不少人做好了准备看一场好戏。这可是金富力士亲自参演的年度家庭伦理大戏啊！搁平时哪儿还有机会看到更劲爆的东西？这可比那劳什子选举好玩多了。  
雷欧力站在后方人群里，默默地咽了一口口水，感觉自己的心脏都像是被人紧紧攥在了手里。他不敢相信，金居然还承认了这一事实：多洛丽丝就是小杰的妈妈。  
但是他又隐约觉得哪里不对，先不说多洛丽丝的年龄问题，如果她真是小杰的妈妈，那她在猎人考试的时候为什么不多关心一下小杰？不对，还是说她来参加考试就是为了在一旁照应？不不不，这也太奇怪了吧！  
只见小杰脸上还挂着眼泪和鼻涕，站在那里愣了好半天，眨着眼睛看多洛丽丝和金，然后只见他两只眼睛一闪，眼眶又湿润了起来，眼泪也开始哗哗地流了起来。  
“呜呜呜呜呜呜……多洛丽丝……多洛丽丝……对不起……呜呜呜呜呜……我，我把你的录音给弄坏了啊啊啊……”  
金额头上开始挂满了汗珠，手忙脚乱地安慰道：“喂，你，你先别哭，别哭……”时隔多年，他不得不再次承认这个事实，他真的不擅长应付哭鼻子的人。说到底，小杰这个性格到底遗传的谁？！“你稍微冷静一下……啊啊，慢慢说……”  
观众席上又开始出现窃窃私语的声音，这次的声音说“喂喂，快看啊，那个金富力士诶！他居然慌成这样。”“从来没见过。”“精彩，太精彩了……”  
金的眼角不由自主地抽搐了一下，他可都记下了，每个说过话的人他都不会放过的！不会！  
“还有你的手……要不是那个时候我……凯特和你都不会……呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜……”  
多洛丽丝从刚才开始整个人都愣在了原地。她感觉鼻子酸酸的，嗓子里像是吞了一把沙子，又涩又苦。等她反应过来的时候，才发现让金手忙脚乱的对象多了一个她自己，金在旁边劝她别哭了，别哭了，但她一听这话反倒哭得更厉害了，她开始渐渐抑制不住肩膀的抽搐，小杰自然而然地抱住了多洛丽丝，开始靠在她身上哭。于是他俩就开始抱头痛哭，剩下金一个人站在边上，手都不知道该往哪儿放。  
“喂喂……金那个人渣，这下把两个都惹哭了。”“这就是传说中的家暴吧。”底下的评论声仍然不绝于耳。  
家暴你妹！金的拳头捏得嘎嘣直响。  
最先冷静下来的是多洛丽丝，她吸了吸鼻子，用袖口擦干了眼泪，安抚性地拍了拍小杰的后背。这是第一次。小杰第一次在现实世界里这样抱住她，她觉得好像自己精神上一的某块空缺终于被补上了。  
这个瞬间她好像忽然明白了什么。  
人生最伟大的冒险与未知不止是在看不见的远方……  
小杰把头埋在多洛丽丝的肩膀处，她听见他的声音因为哭泣而变得有些低沉，可能是因为鼻子不通气吧，说话声也显得闷闷的。  
“对不起，多洛丽丝。”小杰安静地说，“我没法把你当成妈妈，就像我也没法把金当成爸爸一样。米特阿姨就是我的妈妈。”  
多洛丽丝温柔地笑了起来。  
“我知道。”她安慰道，“我知道，所以没事的。我们还像以前那样就可以了……”  
人群里不知是哪儿传出了微弱的抽泣声。  
小杰也渐渐平静了下来，虽然脸上的眼泪和鼻涕还是止不住地流，他转向金：“金，凯特……”  
“我听说他被敌人俘虏了。”金硬着头皮回道。  
“嗯！我之前和凯特一起旅行，然后他让我们快跑，因为比特来了……凯特的手被斩断！然后我不省人事，然后修炼……”  
小杰开始讲述他们遇到的事情，多洛丽丝也在一旁听着，当听到凯特死了的时候她心里一沉，但不知道为什么他就又变成女孩子复活了……  
最后小杰说这都是他的错，本来该死的是他自己。  
金严厉地驳回了小杰的说法，头疼地解释说，凯特的念能力是他教的，其中有个能力只有在拥有“绝对不能死”的信念时才会出现，能活下来可能就是因为那个能力。而凯特会遇到这样的事情也是因为他自己对小杰的实力判断失误，要说小杰有什么错的话，也只错在他当时还太弱。  
然后金就开始劝小杰直接去找凯特道歉。多洛丽丝在小杰看过来的时候点了点头，说她也会去。  
就在大家都以为小杰就要这样被金给支走了的时候，小杰有些犹豫地问了一句。  
“金……”他转过身来说，“完事后……能再和你多说说话吗……？”  
“嗯……有点困难呢，我可是很忙的……”  
金这句话刚说出口大厅里就炸开了锅。  
“开什么玩笑啊，金！你这也算是当爹的吗？！”“真是个没血没肉的家伙！”“差劲！差劲！差劲！”“该道歉的是你才对吧！‘从今以后我一定做个好父亲和好丈夫’！”“多洛丽丝太可怜了。”“让雷欧力再给你一拳吧！”“我们可知道！小杰通关了贪婪岛都没见到你，你就那么害羞吗？！”“你居然还有脸摆出一副父亲的样子教育别人？”“学学人家多洛丽丝啊！”  
“吵什么！烦死啦！和你们没有关系吧？……开什么玩笑啊！一群混账！”金也炸了，“啊——！吵死了！我知道了啦！”他指着小杰说，“快去吧！我会等你的。”  
“你在耍白痴吗！你给我跟着一起去啊！”底下的一群人七嘴八舌地喊道。“你是父亲吧！”  
多洛丽丝和小杰都愣住了，这架势看起来好像有点不对？  
金气得把帽子一摔，转过身来对着一屋子猎人喊：“哦——好吧，我知道了！来啊，有怨言的家伙都给我一起上！全员一起来也OK！正合我意啊，混账们！！”  
“各位来宾请安静！！”突然，绮多拿着话筒大喊，一下子把大家的目光又引回了舞台，“选举，还没有结束！”  
雷欧力整个傻了眼：什么？原来还没有结束吗？  
有这种想法的人显然不止他一个。  
帕里斯通再次把战火引向了还没投过票的小杰和多洛丽丝。小杰把自己的一票投给了帕里斯通，因为“雷欧力要当医生，当不了会长”。  
雷欧力大笑，不愧是小杰。  
多洛丽丝也在思考了片刻之后把票投给了帕里斯通，因为“反正他刚才也只是在拖延时间”而且，“他们都不可能当会长的，这个选票毫无意义”。  
这句话出口之后众人皆是一惊。  
“诶？”多洛丽丝一脸震惊的样子，“你们不知道吗？”她说，“他早就跟另一个组织签好了成为No.2的协议，早就不打算在协会待啦。”  
金和帕里斯通都沉着一张黑脸看向多洛丽丝。金开始无比后悔自己为什么要跟她透露比杨德的事情。帕里斯通则是露出了一个稍显扭曲的笑容。  
多洛丽丝没有看金，也没有看帕里斯通，而是带着淡淡的笑容跟小杰一起离开了选举大厅。  
小杰临走前跟金招了招手：“金，我去去就回！”  
“……哦。”  
“哦你个鬼啊！混蛋！”“要说‘走好’才对吧，你不懂常识的吗？！”“哇！金打人啦！”“有没有人来阻止这个不负责任的垃圾啊！哦呜。”  
大厅里再次混乱不堪。  
“啊哈哈……金在某种意义上还真有人气啊。”小杰干笑了两声说。雷欧力摸着脑袋赞同了他的说法，多洛丽丝则是摇了摇头，表示自已也无能为力。  
毕竟，谁叫金骗她说会去探望小杰的呢？


	97. Chapter 97

金虽然有从比杨德那里得到的情报，但是其实在多洛丽丝说出来之前，帕里斯通会宣布辞去会长的事情，他是没想到的。  
一方面他觉得按帕里斯通的性格，很有可能会留着这个职位专门恶心别人，另一方面他也觉得，在多洛丽丝说出那番话之后，他反倒更不可能辞去会长一职了。谁知道那个人顶着一头金灿灿的头发和笑容，还是当众说出了辞去会长职位，任命绮多为副会长的台词。  
虽然这句话还是在观众席上掀起了一阵波澜，但不知是今天劲爆的场景太多了大家已经审美疲劳了，还是在多洛丽丝那句话出来之前已经有了准备，反响倒是没有先前那么热烈了。  
唉，真是世事难料啊。

金没有想到的是，多洛丽丝的情报源并非来自他，而是来自比杨德。  
这件事情说奇怪也奇怪，说正常也正常。比杨德要进军黑暗大陆，要寻找合适的人才，自然就找上了跟黑暗大陆有着不解之缘、浑身充满谜团的沙利叶，而沙利叶则又找到了多洛丽丝，一来二去就这么联系上了。  
不过金要是误解了，她到也没什么意见。  
多洛丽丝和小杰一起来到了凯特住的地方，这是一栋在山上树林间的别墅。她站在门前踌躇了片刻，然后在一个叫斯萍的女孩的带领下进了屋子。  
她的心里在不停地打鼓。  
小杰牵着她的手，回头给了她一个鼓励的笑容。多洛丽丝能感觉到他的手也有些微的颤抖，他心底也有不安，却还要反过头来安慰她，这让她不由得在心里责备自己的软弱。  
明明她才是那个应该安慰人的角色吧？这样反过来被小杰安慰，多洛丽丝的心里有些不是滋味。  
客厅里坐着一个身穿黑色皮衣的红发小女孩，她瞥了一眼多洛丽丝和小杰，先是对小杰招呼了一下，让他在对面坐下。然后又对多洛丽丝说：“抱歉，我先和这家伙聊聊。”多洛丽丝理解地点了点头，然后起身离开了客厅，打算到其他房间去转转，打发时间。  
她在走廊里听见了刚才那个领她们进门的女孩吹破嘴里的泡泡糖，跟同伴喃喃道：  
“今天的客人好多啊。”  
“嗯，”和她聊天的同伴说，“不知道那只考拉会不会留下来。”  
“诶？这可是凯特先生啊，肯定会留下来的吧。看他那样子就是来结束一切的，肯定不会成功的啦。”  
多洛丽丝听到身旁冒出了一声冷笑，她一低头，发现腿边正站着一只穿西服的考拉。

后来在猎人协会的走廊里，金看到了帕里斯通和绮多聊天时的表情才发现，他之前想错了。啊，那家伙是在认真地哀悼尼特罗会长啊，金想到，然后在走廊里被绮多抓了个正着。  
“啊。糟糕。”金咳嗽了一声，装作没有看到。  
他本来以为绮多会生气，毕竟她刚才和帕里斯特说话的时候就很生气，但谁知道她只是冷冷地看了他一眼，然后走了过来，淡淡地说：“你说对了。”  
金眨了眨眼，绮多这家伙的角色定位一直就不是很稳定。一会儿感情用事，一会儿又理智客观，这么多年来他就没摸到过门道。从某种意义上来讲她比多洛丽丝还难搞。嗯？不，好像还是多洛丽丝比较难搞。多洛丽丝的角色定位他就没搞明白过。说认真，也的确是认真，但是那家伙有的时候有点微妙的狡猾啊。该说是为达目的不择手段呢，还是别的什么呢？而且在某些事情上道德感薄弱得令人难以理解，说是达观似乎也不太对。也不知道是受谁的影响。  
“喂。你有没有在听我说话。”金的思绪被绮多打断了，他回过神来看了她一眼，她接着说，“帕里斯通的确没想输，也没想赢。”她说这句话的时候声音稍微有些颤抖，透着不甘，但很快她就调整了过来，用质询的语气问金：“所以她果然是小杰的母亲。”  
金咽了一口口水。  
“咳咳，嗯。是啊。”  
“那你当时在G.I.跟我说的那番话算是什么？负心汉的发言？‘与其说是爱，不如说是执念’？我看不懂什么是爱的是你才对吧？不光不懂什么是恋爱，也不懂什么是父爱。”  
“喂喂，你——”  
“别狡辩了，我看你这样被甩了也是活该。”  
金一个激灵，刚想反驳，却敏锐地抓住了绮多话里暗含的意思，警觉地问道：“被甩？我什么时候被甩了？”  
“啊？你还不知道吗？”绮多终于久违地露出了真正开心的笑容，“她本来就没打算原谅你和雷妮森的事情啊。虽然这件事情真的不怪雷妮森，显然你要负担全部责任。”  
“？？？”金显然一头雾水，“可是——可是——”  
“不过反正你们不是本来就没确立过正式关系吗？嗯，从这个角度上来讲也不能说是你被甩了。”  
金更警觉了：“你的意思是，有其他人——”  
“嗯？多洛丽丝那么可爱，一两个追求者还是有的吧。”  
转眼间金就消失了。绮多觉得她好久都没这么开心过了，上次可能还是在……尼特罗会长去治理嵌合蚁之前……

小杰和凯特聊完了，现在轮到多洛丽丝了。凯特本来劝小杰赶紧去找金，小杰却执意要等多洛丽丝一起。多洛丽丝有些意外地看了看他，在看到了小杰那双明亮的眼睛后，不由得点了点头。  
凯特无奈的叹了口气，示意那好吧。然后便建议多洛丽丝到外面走走，并告诉了小杰他们马上就回来。  
他们绕着别墅后面的花园走着，多洛丽丝率先打破了沉默。  
“凯特。”她说，“上次都没来得及好好打个招呼。”  
“是啊，真的好久不见了。我们都以为……”  
“我还活着。”  
凯特点了点头。  
“你也活着，我都没想到还有机会这样跟你说话。”  
凯特笑了笑：“上次这么聊天还是在天空竞技场的时候吧。”  
“嗯，好久以前了。”  
“金先生说看到小杰恢复得那么好，他都没想到。”  
多洛丽丝意外地看着凯特：“他去看过小杰了？”  
“去过，偷偷去的。”凯特看到多洛丽丝的样子，不由得叹了口气，“他是不是装作没去过的样子？好吧，我早该想到的……”  
“嗯……”多洛丽丝若有所思地看了看别墅的方向，小杰开心地跟她招了招手，“凯特，不知道为什么，我总觉得不知道该怎么跟他相处。”  
“金先生吗？”  
多洛丽丝摇了摇头。“小杰。”然后她接着说道，“虽然我说了像以前一样就可以了，但总觉得不太对劲。我应该尽一个家长的责任吗？金也不是个值得参考的范本。”  
“嗯，的确不是。”凯特沉思道，“不过。”  
“嗯？”  
“我可以说是金先生带大的。我从九岁就一直跟着你们了，”凯特说，“我的念能力也是他教的。虽然是个很烦人的能力。唉。”  
多洛丽丝疑惑地看着凯特，开始有点不明白他想说什么了。  
“不过。”凯特接着说，“我能活下来，也是因为这个能力。说实话，虽然很烦人，但这是个很适合我的能力——虽然我真的很不想承认。而整个过程中，也不是金先生在意味地在引导，我们其实是在互相影响，你能理解的吧？”  
“抱歉，凯特……”多洛丽丝脸上的表情有些动摇，“不是你的问题，你说的很有道理，我好像明白了，但是……”  
“但是……”  
她没能说出口，她总感觉自己跟凯特咨询这件事情就好像被小杰安慰一样，让她心里有些别扭。  
然后她忽然发现，这其实是因为她在他们眼里都没有“成人的尊严”。  
令人欣慰的是，金·富力士似乎也没有。


	98. Chapter 98

果不其然，小杰和多洛丽丝返回猎人协会的时候发现金留下了一张纸条，上面画了一颗树，配了一行文字：我会在世界树顶等你。  
多洛丽丝看了看那棵树。显然这位顶级猎人的绘画水平比较一般，或者是懒得画，她觉得可能两者皆而有之。上次去世界树似乎已经是很久之前的事情了，那时她想去世界各地看看（后来也的确跑了不少地方），又不能被金抓到，半路遇到了弗兰克，还混进了一艘飞机……  
如果她没记错的话，她就是在那个地方跟金告白的。  
回想起往事，多洛丽丝脸上不禁露出了一丝笑容。  
小杰看到了多洛丽丝的表情问：“多洛丽丝，你知道这个地方吗？”  
“嗯，以前去过，”她说，“但只是在底下转了转，没有上去。”  
“诶？”  
多洛丽丝笑了笑，拉起小杰的手：“没什么，好了，我们去找他吧。”

虽说是要去找金·富力士，但多洛丽丝并没有打算跟小杰一起上去。因为说起世界树，她还欠某人一次观光。  
于是她给弗兰克·阿巴戈内尔发了信息。  
当然，小杰也联系上了奇犽，奇犽说会带着妹妹一起过去。他们四个汇合的时候，奇犽得知了多洛丽丝是小杰的妈妈这回事，顿时下巴就掉了下来。  
“诶——！？！？”他夸张地指着多洛丽丝，对小杰说，“你开玩笑的吧！”  
小杰摇了摇头，然后用手挠了挠后脑勺，有些心虚地说：“金也承认了。”  
“骗人——！”奇犽大喊，“这家伙才——才——才——没比我们大多少吧？！怎么可能！”  
“我其实是一九五一年出生的。”多洛丽丝平静地插嘴道，“席巴和伊尔迷都知道这件事，可能一直没有告诉你吧。”  
奇犽用一脸吃了苍蝇的表情看着多洛丽丝。  
“五一年，那你今年不得五十岁了？！”奇犽心有余悸地想起了比斯姬，又想起了他之前从NGL回来之后跟多洛丽丝说的话，什么多洛丽丝是不是喜欢小杰啊之类的，脸上的表情更加扭曲了，“所以你对小杰不是——”  
小杰听到自己的名字，“嗯？”了一下。  
奇犽连忙打消了小杰的疑惑：“不不不不，没什么的。”  
亚路嘉一脸不明所以地看了看他们，目光从多洛丽丝身上移到小杰身上，又从小杰身上移到奇犽身上。  
“喂……所以你……”奇犽突然对多洛丽丝说，“你就是因为这个去参加的猎人考试？”  
小杰听到这句话之后好像突然明白了什么，表情也变得严肃了起来。但是他刚想说话，就被多洛丽丝打断了。  
“不。”多洛丽丝摇了摇头，“这件事情说来复杂，我那个时候只知道小杰是金的孩子……”  
奇犽一脸不信的表情看着她。  
“也太扯淡了吧，你自己生的你能不知道？”  
“所以我说了，事情很复杂，涉及到了穿越问题。”多洛丽丝继续平静地说，并没有受到奇犽语气的影响，“这件事情发生的时间点是在我当时的未来，金当时的过去，你要是多看点科幻小说就能理解了。”  
“鬼能理解啊。”奇犽吐槽道。  
小杰的眼睛已经开始转圈了。他好像有点跟不上话题。  
“你们好奇的话，我还曾经当过一段时间的人工智能。”多洛丽丝顿了顿之后说，“后来还有人把这段故事改成了电影，叫《西部世界》。”她觉得沙利叶肯定在这里面掺了一脚。  
奇犽现在看多洛丽丝的眼神已经像是在看一个精神病患者了。他把小杰拉到了一旁，小声说：“喂，你确定金和多洛丽丝不是在联手驴你吗？怎么看她都是在瞎扯啊。”  
小杰本来还在转圈的眼睛在听到奇犽的这句话之后平静了下来，他表情严肃，摇了摇头，小声回复道：“不，我觉得她没有说谎。”  
“喂喂，你怎么能确定啊。”  
“感觉。”小杰理直气壮地看着奇犽说道，奇犽险些栽了一个跟头，然后小杰不好意思地笑了笑，又抓了抓脑袋，“而且……嗯，不知道为什么，我一直觉得她很亲切，虽然有的时候挺让人担心的……”  
奇犽露出了“啊，我懂你”的表情，斜眼看了看正在和亚路嘉玩耍的多洛丽丝：“这倒是，这家伙不知道为什么有的地方就很脱线。”该说是缺乏常识呢，还是什么呢，然后他又用同样的眼神看了看小杰：说到缺乏常识这点，他们俩还真是半斤八两。  
小杰眨着眼睛，疑惑地看着奇犽。  
奇犽内心翻了一万个白眼。  
四个人终于到了世界树所在的城市，从老远就能看到那颗高耸入云的大树。除了多洛丽丝，所有人都在感叹这棵树的高大。而多洛丽丝则是在看到熟悉又陌生的繁华小镇后被回忆冲昏了头脑，她们一起买了世界树馒头（这个馒头的味道似乎没有变化），以前那家旅游公司放的广告换掉了几个地方，周边商品的种类也更丰富了。她看着三个孩子开心的样子，不由得心里生出一股暖意，想要一直这样陪着他们。  
生活最伟大的冒险……就在眼前。  
世界上那么多的未知，生命正是其中最神秘的一种。还有什么能比一个生命、一个灵魂的成长和历险更激动人心的吗？罗伯特说的也许有道理，人类没有必要参与“自由意志”的游戏，不像是人工智能。他们即便是被虚假的自由包围，也永远无法摆脱生命面前无数的抉择，无数的分叉口。  
到了世界树园区门口的时候，多洛丽丝主动和小杰、奇犽还有亚路嘉道别，三人都露出了惊讶的表情。奇犽问她不一起和小杰去吗，多洛丽丝摇了摇头，说她还约了另一个朋友。  
奇犽又把小杰拉到了一旁说起了悄悄话。  
“喂……你注意着点啊，如果她真的是你老妈的话，那金多半是要被绿了。”  
小杰点了点头：“放心吧，我会留意的。”  
奇犽不放心地看了小杰一眼，心想这家伙真的听懂了吗？  
仿佛读出了奇犽的心思一样，小杰自信地笑了笑说，来鲸鱼岛上的好多姐姐也是有家室的人，不过偶尔出来约个会也是人之常情……  
奇犽惊呆了，心想这家伙的思想等级已经和他不在一个量级上了，此刻的小杰仿佛整个人都散发着“成年人”的光芒。

多洛丽丝和他们分开没多久就在约定的店里找到了弗兰克。他还是一身合体的西装，看到多洛丽丝进来露出了灿烂的笑容招呼她过来。两人分别点了一杯饮品带走后，边走边聊到了世界树脚下。多洛丽丝想，这个时候小杰可能已经到一半高度了吧？金可能还在树顶上呢。  
弗兰克听说了这件事之后连忙摆手，说他可不想爬树，也不想见到传说中的金·富力士。他只要坐着观光电梯到观景台上转转就好了。  
多洛丽丝好笑地看了看弗兰克，同意了他的提议。  
观景台就建在世界树三分之一左右的高度，转角处就是开始攀登的起点。多洛丽丝在登记名簿上看到了小杰的名字，忍不住弯了弯嘴角。他们转弯走到了观景台上。虽然是在树的三分之一，但这个高度却也足够了。从上面看下去，有一半的景色都被藏在了云层里。今天天气很好，蓝天白云，阳光洒满大地，树荫就像幕布一样遮住了太阳，他们甚至能看到远处蔚蓝色的大海。  
上次和弗兰克来这里的时候，多洛丽丝没能跟他一起登上世界树就离开了。她一直记着这个约定，在将近二十年后的今天，这个诺言终于兑现了。  
“谢谢你，多洛丽丝。”弗兰克轻松地笑道，“没想到你还记着这件事。”  
多洛丽丝摇了摇头。  
“你一直在谢我，弗兰克。”她看着远处波光粼粼的海水说，“我还没有感谢过你。那个时候……你那句话给了我勇气。”  
「我们可以去世界各地，把好玩的地方玩个遍。世界树我也不去了，说好一起去的，等你回来，我们再去看。」  
“虽然世界各地是不太可能了，我已经这把老骨头了。不过世界树肯定是要来的。”弗兰克笑着说，“这个景点我可是保留了二十年呢。”  
多洛丽丝扑哧一下笑出了声，斜眼看了下身旁的人，他跟“老骨头”这几个字完全沾不上边。  
“对了，”她笑完了之后接着说，“那个念壶……”  
弗兰克也暂时收起了笑容，他知道，接下来的谈话才是他们这次见面要聊的重点。

第二天清晨，多洛丽丝在世界树脚下等到了刚刚从树上下来的小杰和金。看来父子俩是秉烛夜谈了一整晚，金看到多洛丽丝的时候表情似乎有些不太对，但多洛丽丝没有放在心上。  
小杰要回鲸鱼岛去，多洛丽丝表示她也想跟着一起，小杰很快就同意了。金却一脸有话要说的样子，但也许是顾虑到小杰就在身旁，没有说出来。  
他们在网上订好了回鲸鱼岛的票，临上船的时候金把多洛丽丝叫住了，多洛丽丝让小杰先上船，自己则在码头，等着金要说的话。  
“你……呃，”金罕见地说话打起了磕绊，“嗯……什么时候回来？”  
“回来？”多洛丽丝歪了歪头，“哦，你是说比杨德的队伍吗？嗯，我应该不会加入了。”  
金一脸的吃惊。  
“我想陪着小杰。”  
“咳咳……咳……嗯……”金似乎是想说什么又没说出来，“好吧，那也好，现在离出发还有一段时间，到时候我再联系你。”  
“我应该不会去了。”多洛丽丝若有所思地说，“虽然当时答应了你们。哦，我已经和比杨德联系过了，他说没问题。如果你们需要‘大天使的呼吸’的话，我会抽空去G.I.找伊克多做几张出来的。”  
金脸上的表情忽然变得非常精彩。  
“多洛丽丝……你是不是……”  
“嗯？”多洛丽丝眨了眨眼。  
金一脸憋得很痛苦的样子，多洛丽丝看着都觉得难受。  
“既然……嗯，”他似乎是下定了什么决心，“既然小杰也知道了你的事情，你说我们要不要……”  
“？？”多洛丽丝等着他说完。  
“要不要结——”  
“多洛丽丝——！”忽然，船上传来了小杰的声音，“快上船啦——要起航啦——”  
多洛丽丝无奈地笑了笑，指着身后：“唔，我得走了。”  
金一脸的不甘心。  
上船之前，多洛丽丝转过身来，对着金露出了一个不怀好意的笑容。  
“至于对你刚才问题的回答嘛，”她笑着眯起了眼睛，露出了猫一样的表情，“我的回答是：不。我不会跟你结婚的。”  
金一脸错愕地看着她，反应过来之后脸上的表情十分复杂，一会儿绿一会儿红一会儿黑，像是掉进了染缸一样。  
而他面前，只剩下船上跟他挥手搞别的多洛丽丝和小杰，随着汽笛声愈行愈远……


	99. Chapter 99

上次来鲸鱼岛的时候，多洛丽丝还没有这种感觉。上次来的时候她心里装满了事情，根本无暇关心周围的环境。但这次不一样，她现在感觉好像终于卸下了一直压在肩头的重担，轻松得像是走在云端，周围的景色也应接不暇地闯入眼帘。她现在就像是白内障患者终于做了摘除手术，或者重度近视患者终于配了副合适的镜子，眼睛和头脑都变得明晰了起来。  
仔细想想，上次来也不过是一两年前的事。那时她甚至没能注意到鲸鱼岛的气候。除了个别阴雨天气，这里大多数时候是晴空万里。海水和天空的蓝都像是画作里才会出现的颜色。据说水温越低的地方颜色越蓝，但鲸鱼岛沙滩附近的海水却是温暖的，这也是得益于这个季节从南边涌上来的暖流。站在高耸的崖边就能清楚地看见，暖流经过的地方海水颜色变浅，到处泛着牡蛎壳的色彩，层层叠叠，美得不似这个世界。  
即便是阴雨天也别有一番风味。如果风浪够大，厚厚的云层和灰色的水体浑然一体，岸边卷起的巨浪总要冲走一两艘船只。呼啸的海风吹遍小岛的每一个角落，浪花拍打着岸边的礁石和渔站的底柱，滚滚雷鸣彷如史前巨兽的低吟。入夜之后，岛上的建筑物都会随着暴风雨的节奏呜咽，海风一股股地从没有关紧的门缝里窜进来，空气中四处弥漫着藻类的气味，偶尔还能听到鲸鱼的歌声。  
岛屿看似孤立，却与整片大陆相连。而人类生活的这座巨大的孤岛，也与外面那广袤而神奇的世界联系在一起，无论怎样切割也无法让它们真正彼此分离。

米特知道多洛丽丝就是小杰的妈妈之后也惊讶得说不出话来。随后她就开始对着空气生气，其实应该是在对金生气，她怎么也想不到金居然能渣到这个程度，居然连未成年少女都能下得去手……  
在米特要求下，不光小杰接收起了函授学校的教育，多洛丽丝也被要求继续学习。但米特在发现多洛丽丝的学习水平远超高中水平之后就没再强求，现在则变成了多洛丽丝和米特一起监督小杰的学习生活，小杰顿时苦不堪言。  
奇犽也会时不时地和亚路嘉打视频电话过来。他们正在世界各地旅行，会在电话里把遇到的趣事都讲给小杰听。小杰就像是个普通的苦逼学生一样，写完作业才能通电话，但他从来没在电话里抱怨过自己的学习生涯有多么艰难，而是兴致勃勃地听着奇犽他们的旅途故事，还时不时地插嘴评论一番，虽然最后总会演变成小杰和奇犽的日常争吵。  
后来奇犽从纳尼加那里得知她和多洛丽丝以前就认识大吃一惊，说道这个，他们四个还煞有其事地聚在一起讨论过黑暗大陆的事情。当时比杨德刚刚在电视上露面，宣称自己是前猎人协会会长尼特罗的儿子，还说了要征集各路勇士一起勇闯黑暗大陆。此时此刻，生活在鲸鱼岛，多洛丽丝总觉得外界的新闻都仿佛是发生在另一个世界。她也是在电视上看到的有关“黑鲸”的新闻，卡金国制造的黑鲸可以容纳二十万人，这样的船将在一年内增加二十艘，五年内就能将一亿人运往黑暗大陆。  
奇犽知道纳尼加是从黑暗大陆来的，于是就想问多洛丽丝，如果亚路嘉也去黑暗大陆的话，纳尼加是不是就能回家了。  
多洛丽丝告诉了他们关于鲁鲁卡遗迹的事情。纳尼加当时是被关在遗迹里面，谁也不知道她最初是怎么到那里去的，她本人似乎也已经对这件事记忆全无，所以能不能“回家”也还是一个未知数。

总而言之，多洛丽丝自觉在鲸鱼岛上的生活十分令人愉快。她在米特的店里帮忙，偶尔也会出海去捕鱼。这片海域生活着数不胜数的食用鱼类，偶尔还能看到从更北边飘过来的帆水母。这种水母身上有着船帆样的旗子，让它们能够在大海里乘风而行，透明的身体里有一颗燃烧的心脏。成千上万只水母在海洋里飘荡，就像群星落在了海里。夜晚时这种对比则更明显，深海中各种发光的生物上浮，和头顶璀璨的银河呼应，天上的宇宙与地上的宇宙仿佛融为一体，星云卷动。  
和茉莉在一起生活的时候，多洛丽丝因为记忆尚未全部恢复，内心总被一种难以平息的焦躁所驱使。但如今在鲸鱼岛上的日子让她觉得这种躁动已经被海风吹散了。一开始她也担心过，自己会不会很难融入小杰的家庭，但是如今她却以一种奇妙的方式成为了家里的一员。米特和她的妈妈完全不把她当作外人，倒是偶尔会给多洛丽丝一种她在被人照顾的感觉。就好像她不是小杰的妈妈，而是姐姐一样。一开始她还为此头疼过一段时间，也找米特仔细谈过这个问题，奈何米特对她那些“时间线”和“人工智能”的说法一概不信，只觉得她是在胡说八道。久而久之多洛丽丝也就放弃了说服米特。毕竟，现在这样的生活也已经很令人满意了。  
以前她总觉得没有归属感，好像哪里都不是家。只能在外面不断漂泊。但现在她突然觉得，把鲸鱼岛当成自己的家似乎也不是什么坏事。  
故乡不一定非要是你出生的地方……  
她想到。

变化是在小杰某天突然发现自己不能使用念能力的时候开始的。他怎么也没法把“气”集中起来，甚至很难再感受到气的流动。  
那天多洛丽丝正好出去到森林里找些能吃的菌类，米特也在忙着日常的工作。小杰打了电话给金，金和他在电话上聊了聊。金说他记得在世界树的时候，小杰身上是有“气”的，既然现在消失了，可能就代表他恢复成了普通人，或者是变得“看不见气”了。  
小杰也表示，如果打败彼特的代价就是永远无法使用念力的话，他也能坦然接受。  
多洛丽丝回来后，试着用“大天使的呼吸”治疗了一下小杰。她能看到小杰身上流动的“气”，但小杰却还是没有感觉。后来他们又尝试了几种办法，都不奏效。她本以为这件事情就这么过去了。即使没有念能力，小杰也有她跟着，也不怕遇到什么危险（更何况，小杰就算没有念能力也能应对大部分的危险情况）。如果他就这样像个普通的孩子一样长大，她也没什么意见。  
当然，她光是看他的眼睛就能知道，这个孩子是不可能像“普通孩子”一样的。  
最出乎她意料的是，金第二天就出现在了鲸鱼岛。当他早上按响门铃，米特出去接应的时候，手里的咖啡杯都掉在了地上（幸好杯子没有砸坏）。米特先是愣了半天，然后用整栋楼都能听见的嗓音喊出了他的名字。接下来“啪”的一声到底是什么，早饭的时候多洛丽丝从金脸上红彤彤的巴掌印里推测了出来。  
米特不和金说话，看见他就转身走开，搞得金十分尴尬，只能找小杰聊聊天。但是小杰白天还要上函授学校，而且看起来似乎也没有那么想一直陪着金聊天。多洛丽丝能想到的最诡异的情况出现了：金·富力士回到自己家里，竟然像个外人一样尴尬又无所适从。她有趣地看着金一次次找米特谈话却无功违反，忍不住笑了起来。  
当然，在经历过登船之前的那次离别之后，金在面对多洛丽丝时的态度也是万般不自在。看他的样子，似乎是当这件事情没有发生过。那天晚饭时的饭桌是最精彩的：一边是拒绝和金交流的米特，把金当作空气，开心地跟多洛丽丝攀谈起改装店面的事情；一边是笑眯眯地和大家一起吃饭的米特的妈妈，仿佛现在这个场景是世界上最其乐融融的家庭聚餐；一边是不知道该如何是好的小杰，睁着一双大眼睛，头顶上挂着汗滴，但还是强迫自己笑着正常吃饭；一边等着看好戏的多洛丽丝，时不时地向这位十多年没回过家的人投去揶揄的笑意……金被围困在中间，整个人都如坐针毡。  
不得不说，现在的状况和金刚刚的经历简直是两个极端。不久前他还在比杨德的基地里意气风发，把帕里斯通从No.2的宝座上挤了下去，在探险队里树立了自己的权威，嚣张得一如既往。现在却憋屈得不行，仿佛他整个人的存在就是一个错误。  
他不知道事情为什么会是这样。  
好吧，他其实知道，这些都是因为他活该。  
从某种意义上来说，米特和多洛丽丝比帕里斯通还要棘手。他不能像买通探险队员一样买通她们，当然，彰显武力和炫耀博学也是绝对错误的选项。更不能像对帕里斯通一样当面揭穿她们内心的所思所想，如果他还想活久一点的话。  
这可能也是为什么他这么多年来都没有再回来看看。这么说也不对，其实他回来得还挺频繁的，但他只是从远处看看，看看她们生活得怎么样，从不主动露面。  
但是现在形势所迫，他不得不回来了。  
这笔债拖到什么时候都是要还的。

那天晚上，金找到了多洛丽丝。  
多洛丽丝早就在等他了，她拍了拍身边的那块石头，示意他坐下。  
“这里真漂亮。”她坐在悬崖旁，晚风徐徐，携着海水的味道吹拂在她脸上。悬崖下面的大海变成了漆黑一片。今夜天空晴朗，月光透过云层洒向大地，温柔地落在多洛丽丝的发丝上。她的头发开始长长了，已经到了锁骨下面一点，这也意味着她身上残余的不死病已经几乎痊愈。“我很喜欢这里。”  
“嗯。我也很喜欢。”金在多洛丽丝的身旁坐下，也望着大海的方向。他们两个就这样安静地坐了一会儿，听着海浪拍打岸边的声音，还有身后森林里昆虫的鸣声，最终打破沉默的人是多洛丽丝。  
“你是来做什么的呢？”她问金。  
金看起来有些为难，他犹豫了一下自己的措辞。  
“你想去黑暗大陆吗？”  
多洛丽丝有些意外地转头看了看金，只见那双清澈的眼睛认真地盯着她，她居然罕见地在那里面瞥见了一抹不安。她以前只在那双眼睛里看到过自信。  
“我想去。”她顿了顿之后说，“但不是现在。”  
金点了点头，似乎是接受了这个说法。他深吸了一口气，然后接着问道：“那你还……喜欢我吗？”  
这下多洛丽丝更意外了，她看着金，这次金没有看她，而是面朝着海的方向。她甚至感觉到了他肌肉的紧绷。他在紧张。  
“当然喜欢了。”多洛丽丝笑了，她忽然很想伸手去摸摸他，安慰一下，而她实际上也这么做了。  
金似乎更紧绷了。  
“那你为什么……”  
“为什么拒绝你的求婚？”多洛丽丝调皮地问道。  
金沉默地点了点头。  
“因为——”她故意拖长了音。开什么玩笑，金·富力士这么紧张的样子可是千载难逢，她一定要好好记住这一刻，“因为我觉得，没什么必要。”  
金疑惑地看了看她。  
“我觉得现在这样就挺好的。”她说，“而且我没记错的话，我们已经结过婚了。”  
“我们结过了吗？”这下轮到金懵了。  
“在‘那个世界’的时候，不是结过婚吗？”多洛丽丝轻轻地说，“所以你和雷妮森应该算是婚内出轨吧？唔。我倒是可以不追究，我只希望能有平等待遇。”  
“什么？”金更懵了。  
“当然是我也得婚内出轨了。”  
“什么？？”  
“至于出轨的对象，其实我还没有想好。但世界上这么多人呢，总有一天能被我遇到合适的出轨对象吧。要不，你给我推荐一个？”  
“……什么？？？”  
熟知多洛丽丝的金知道，她此时是认真的。于是他不禁自问，他到底为什么要来鲸鱼岛？


	100. Chapter 100

在接下来的几天里，多洛丽丝和金都十分默契地没有再提起有关“出轨”的话题。平心而论，多洛丽丝现在其实并不是很在意这件事情，当时她那么说也只是因为金当时的反应真的很有趣。  
渐渐地，金和米特也达成了一种无言的默契。也许是看在金罕见地表现良好的分上，米特最初对他的那种不认同开始淡化，现在已经能普通地指挥金去洗碗了。  
这短短的几天里，金还证明了自己并不能很好地胜任一个“老师”的职责（也许在关乎战斗的时候会有不同），但在他的指导下，小杰的课业不光没有进步，反倒开始整天闷闷不乐。因为金总是对他喊“这么简单你都搞不懂吗！”，弄得他很丧失自信心。  
小杰其实很聪明，只不过一涉及到跟数字相关的内容就很容易晕头转向。多洛丽丝觉得这可能是因为小杰的思维比较具象，擅长的是瞬时的随机应变，抽象分析对他来讲会有一定的难度。  
金显然也是这么想的，他后来让小杰干脆放弃函授学校的教学，自己搞了一套实践数学出来（其内容涉及到每天出去到森林里玩上一整个白天，米特还以为他在教小杰不务正业），没两天小杰就进步神速。  
就此方面来讲，金又显然很懂得如何“教导”一个人。多洛丽丝在家里帮忙的时候简直酸得不行。  
然而这样的日子并没有持续多久，很快金就在某天早上毫无征兆地消失了。米特的态度很平静。“他总是这样。”米特一脸冷漠地看着窗外说。  
那天早上，多洛丽丝吃完饭后在之前的那处悬崖上找到了金，金告诉她，如果她改了主意，就到这个地址去找他，他们可以一起去黑暗大陆。  
多洛丽丝点点头表示知道了，谁想下一个瞬间金就突然把她抱进了怀里。  
她听到金的声音从耳边振动的声带里传出来，还带着余温：  
“我没有出轨。”  
多洛丽丝眨了眨眼。  
“好吧。”  
“当时是要做一个实验。”他闷声说，“而且那个不是真的我，说是一种意识投射更恰当，就像做梦一样。”  
金的怀抱很温暖，多洛丽丝把头埋进他的怀里，抱得更紧了一些。  
“嗯，我知道了。我相信你。”  
“所以……”  
“不行。”多洛丽丝斩钉截铁地说道。  
“为什么啊！”金的声音听上去有点委屈。  
多洛丽丝笑了：“这样才比较好玩嘛！”

意外的是，多洛丽丝回去后小杰居然一本正经地劝她跟着金一起去黑暗大陆，弄得她整个人都哭笑不得。  
看来金每天的特殊“教育”环节也不完全只是在教小杰功课而已，这个家伙果然去给人家洗脑了！  
不过不得不说，一开始小杰的缠有种凝滞的感觉，但跟金一起的几天下来，居然流畅了许多。不知道他都做了些什么。  
虽然小杰本人还是看不见“念”，但他对“念”的感觉开始恢复了，照着这个架势，没准再过不久他就能恢复到原来的水平了。  
“你去吧，多洛丽丝！”小杰比了个手势说，“我很快就会追上你们的！”  
说完就被米特在头上砸了一下：“这些都要等你先把标准等级考试通过了再说！”  
多洛丽丝忍不住笑了。这么说也不是没有道理，可能等到他完全恢复原来的状态，都还没准备好考试……  
她是真的打算在这里陪小杰的，但每天看到那孩子一双亮晶晶的眼睛期待地看着她，偶尔在她表示不想去的时候失望的样子，却开始让她的内心产生了动摇。  
不得不说，金富力士真是打得一手好牌。从小杰入手，专门抓人软肋。还帮小杰的身体恢复到了一定的水准，多洛丽丝就更没有理由担心了。  
所以最终她拖着行李箱，出现在金他们的基地的时候，她的心里并无意外。甚至在按响门铃的时候，内心都是毫无波澜的。  
开门的人是一个戴着眼镜的短头发姑娘，一头栗色卷发满世界乱飞，衬衫外面套着一件毛背心，在看到多洛丽丝的瞬间似乎有一点吃惊。  
“……是你！”  
多洛丽丝也呆呆地看着她，觉得自己好像在哪儿见过她似的。  
“唔，你就是……小杰的妈妈吧！呜呜呜……”那个姑娘似乎进入了自己的世界，用崇拜而又悲伤的眼神看着她，多洛丽丝忽然觉得一阵不自在。  
“怎么了，兰卡斯特？”屋内传来了金的声音。  
然后他走出来看到了多洛丽丝，又看了看那个已经开始失去自我的卷毛姑娘，无奈地叹了口气，把多洛丽丝拉回进了屋。“不用管她，”金说，“呃，严格来说她其实并不算探险队的成员。不过她的导师库尔利是。她在巴巴德大学做研究到一半发现库尔利失踪了就自己找了过来，也不知道是怎么找到的……”  
被称作兰卡斯特的姑娘还眼巴巴地望着多洛丽丝，多洛丽丝忽然感觉背后一阵凉飕飕的。  
“她说她的博士论文就跟黑暗大陆有关，于是就赖在这里不走了。不过探险队肯定是不会带上她这种普通人的。”金说话的声音很大，就像是故意要说给兰卡斯特听的一样，话语间还强调了一下“普通人”几个字。  
多洛丽丝觉得自己仿佛听到了那个姑娘在小声说话。  
“什么普通人啊……啧，要不是我改了世界线……”  
多洛丽丝心想：真是个奇怪的人。

除了金，她还在屋子里看到了两个熟面孔，一个是帕里斯通，另一个是沙利叶。  
帕里斯通笑眯眯地跟她打了招呼，沙利叶则是压根没注意到她，正在和一个戴着厚厚的眼镜，学者样子的人聊得火热。  
金介绍了一下，那个跟沙利叶聊天的家伙就是库尔利，兰卡斯特莫里森的博士生导师。  
沙利叶看到多洛丽丝之后打了个招呼：“哟，你居然来了，我还以为你不会来了呢。”说罢，他意味深长地看了一眼金。  
金无视了沙利叶。  
“现在比杨德自愿在协会的看守下乘黒鲸渡航。”金说，“我们会赶在他们之前，通过另外三种路径到达。库尔利你带着研究团队，通过协会，”说到这里，金瞟了一眼帕里斯通，后者用一如既往灿烂的笑容看着他，“安排的资格测试，获得上船的资格。缪海尔带大家从路线B进行非法渡航，届时与逃离的比杨德自行汇合……”  
“那你呢？”其中一个人问道。  
“我嘛，”金露出了一个志在必得的笑容，“我会带着帕里斯通，多洛丽丝还有沙利叶，从地下迷宫直接抵达！”  
屋子里的人都傻眼了。自“东富力士还活着”这个推测之后，金再一次发表了爆炸性言论。  
他要从地下迷宫前往黑暗大陆！  
这也就是为什么，多洛丽丝此时会和金，帕里斯通，还有沙利叶一起，站在巫咸阵的小售票亭前，跟一个眼镜都要吓掉了的老爷爷买票……


	101. Chapter 101

十年如一日，说的就是巫咸阵这个地方。  
时间仿佛在这里按下了暂停键，多洛丽丝看着熟悉的景色，感觉上次和金还有凯特来这里彷如昨日。甚至连售票员看起来都没什么变化。  
“哟。”金对售票老爷爷打了个招呼，“好久不见了。”  
多洛丽丝惊讶地看着那个售票员，又转头看了看金。难道这个人真的就是当年的那个售票员吗？老人似乎对看到金并不意外，只是平常地回了一句：“你又来了啊。”随后颇为头疼地看了看多洛丽丝、帕里斯通和沙利叶。“这次还带了朋友？”  
“可不吗？”金爽快地笑了笑，“这次还要麻烦你给开下门。”说着，他露出了犀利的眼神盯着面前的老人：“守门人先生。”

 

出发前几天，就在金说出要通过地下迷宫前往黑暗大陆的时候，把大家都给吓到了。  
库尔利战战兢兢地提了一个问题：“可是，直达黑暗大陆的迷宫……理论上是不可能存在的呀。”  
金点了点头：“没错。”  
“那……”  
“但这只是理论上。”然后指了指他身后的墙。  
基地的一面墙上贴着一张世界地图，只不过这张世界地图和常见的地图不太一样。往常覆盖了整张地图的六个大洲只占了地图的一小部分，看起来仿佛一群小小的岛屿，而环绕着这群岛屿的是一个“无穷”符号形状的湖——莫比乌斯湖。湖中间的岛屿又被一个更小的圆形圈了起来。这个圆形的圈就是所谓的“限界海境线”。  
金拿手指了指那个圆。  
“我们生活的大陆——或者说‘岛屿’。”他说，“被东·富力士称作莫比乌斯岛，而外面这个湖则被称为莫比乌斯湖。你们知道为什么吗？”  
“因为莫比乌斯环吧。”后面传出了一个微弱的声音，多洛丽丝注意到说话的是那个叫兰卡斯特·莫里森的人。  
金点了点头：“没错。我们都知道，把一根纸条扭转180°后，两头再粘接起来做成的纸带圈就叫作‘莫比乌斯环’，假设有一只小虫在环上爬行，只需一直向前就可以爬过这张纸的所有表面，并回到最初的出发点。”他沿着地图的最西边，画了一条直线接着向西，然后到圈住岛屿的圆形边界处停止，随后，又在同样的水平位置，从圆圈东部的边界画了一条直线到大陆的最东端。“假设大陆最西边的点为A点，东端是B点。”他说，“飞艇从A点一直向西，会飞到哪儿？理论上看这张图我们会觉得飞艇会飞向莫比乌斯湖的最西端。”说着，金在这个躺着的8字型大湖的最西边画了一个叉。“但是事实却是，飞艇飞到限界海境线之后，会从海境线的东端出现，然后飞到B点。航行也会遇到同样的问题。我们的世界在限界海境线之内是一个闭合的‘莫比乌斯环’。从某地出发，如果一直向前，只要时间够长，就会回到原地。这也就是为什么大部分人都把黑暗大陆当成是一个幻想世界，因为‘没有领航员的协助，人类甚至无法跨越限界海境线’。”  
“限界海境线就像是划在人类世界与黑暗大陆之间的一道屏障。”金说，“它限制了人类出去到黑暗大陆，同时也限制了黑暗大陆的生物来到人类世界。而如果‘没有领航员就无法跨界’的说法真的成立，那之前爆发的嵌合蚁事件就说不通。”说到这里，金瞥了一眼帕里斯通，后者正做出一副专心听讲的样子，表情并没有因为听到‘嵌合蚁’三个字有所变化。“因为如果蚁后是领航员带来的，我们不可能没有接到相关的消息。所以必定存在另一种直达黑暗大陆的方法。”  
“一开始我以为会是在鲁鲁卡遗迹里面，不过那里似乎是没有的。”金看了眼多洛丽丝。多洛丽丝不像帕里斯通那样在注意听讲，而是在跑神，她的眼神总忘莫里森那边飘。  
“后来，在拿到了东的手稿之后，再加上之前猎人协会前会长尼特罗主张的调查行动，我已经基本上能确定了：我们的世界存在一个地下迷宫，能够越过‘领航员’，直达黑暗大陆。”

 

多洛丽丝总感觉这个叫莫里森的姑娘看起来很眼熟，却总也想不起来自己是在哪见过她。虽然其他人都对金的发言表示了或深或浅的惊讶（这一点上甚至帕里斯通也不例外），但这个姑娘却总是同样一副百无聊赖的表情，甚至还打起了哈欠，拿出手机开始打游戏。  
这个人让她很在意。她是不是知道些什么？  
所以后来金单独找到多洛丽丝的时候，喊了她名字很多次她才回过神来。  
“你怎么了？心不在焉的。”金问。  
“嗯，我有点在意那个……”多洛丽丝的眼神往莫里森的身上瞟了瞟。金了然地点点头：“哦。她啊，我不是告诉你了吗？是巴巴德大学的学生——”  
“总觉得她看起来太冷静了。”  
“是吗？”金反问了一句，“你这么一说，好像是有点。”  
“你真的不带她一起去吗？”  
“不带啊，她没法保护自己，我们也没法分身去保护她。”  
“嗯……”多洛丽丝想了想，“确实，这个队伍里连库尔利都会念能力，但兰卡斯特看起来就是个普通人。”说到这里，她突然想起了什么，“对了，你为什么要帕里斯通和沙利叶也一起去地下迷宫？”  
金抬了抬眉毛：“你放心他们两个单独行动？”  
“……你说得有道理。”多洛丽丝回想了一下那两个人笑嘻嘻的样子，不得不赞同道。“那地下迷宫呢？你有把握真的能到黑暗大陆吗？”  
“说实话，”金瞥了瞥嘴，“没有。但是值得一试。而且……我们也不是没有底牌的。”他又问，“多洛丽丝，我送你的‘那个’你还带着吗？”  
多洛丽丝点了点头，金给她展示了所谓的“底牌”之后她恍然大悟。  
“原来如此。原来是这样……你确定这个在那里可以用吗？”  
“百分之八十确定吧。”他指了指某样东西说，“到时如果迷宫里出了意外情况，你就用这个。这样，沙利叶由你来看着，帕里斯通就交给我。”  
多洛丽丝了然地笑了：“好。”

 

在听到“黑暗大陆守门人”这几个字之后，售票老爷爷无奈地抓了抓后脑勺，说：“哎呀，你在说什么呢？我完全听不懂。”  
金弯了弯嘴角。“进入巫咸阵的人，从来没有活着回来的，不是吗？”他顿了顿，又接着说，“那个迷宫里有个屋子，里面全都是育人兽帕普。那么多来自黑暗大陆的生物就在迷宫里，几十年，不，几百年来都没有造成世界性灾害，不是很奇怪吗？”  
老人眯起眼睛看了看他。  
“而且那个屋子的密室——”金说道，“东·富力士把自己的手稿放在了箱子里，出去的暗道却藏在箱子下面。所以他不可能是从暗道离开的，因为如果是那样的话，他就不可能再从暗道里把箱子完美地盖在暗道上方。”当然，如果用了操作系念力的话就另当别论了，不过金故意没有提及这个话题，“所以除非当时屋子里还有其他人，在东走了之后堵住了暗道，自己悲惨地死在了一屋子育人兽的手里，而不是借着这唯一的出口逃跑的话……就只能说明一件事。”  
金露出了胸有成竹的笑容。  
“东·富力士没有从那个出口逃回我们这个世界，也没有沿原路返回，从出口回来（因为你说过，从未见过有人活着从里面出来）——而是通过了底下迷宫，去到了黑暗大陆。”  
响起了鼓掌的声音，一时间五个人（包括售票员爷爷）都扭头看向了帕里斯通。  
帕里斯通无辜地看着大家：“怎么啦？我只是觉得金先生的分析很精彩而已。”他眯着眼睛，露出了狐狸样的笑容，“我捧一捧场，应该没有问题吧？”


	102. Chapter 102

巫咸阵的迷宫还和以前一样，墙壁上盘着蛇纹。很快，四个人就穿过分成四个区域的迷宫，来到了先前去往育人兽帕普所在房间的通道。  
当时那个屋子里还有两个箱子，一左一右，左边的箱子里装着一个纸条说出口在右边箱子里，右边的箱子打不开，但下面却压着一个通往外界的出口。金把那个箱子带走了，里面装的到底是什么多洛丽丝直到现在也不知道。  
但他们这次却没有进入那个房间，而是向更深处走去。  
帕里斯通拿出手机，打起了手电。  
面对另外三人的目光，他只是满脸无辜地说了一句：“怎么了？我可没有你们的夜视能力呀。要照顾弱者。”  
沙利叶听了之后也耸耸肩，干脆也拿出手机开始玩游戏。他现在相当于一个行走的移动电源加网络终端。他可以给电子设备之间建立局域网，有他的加入，即使是在黑暗大陆也可以做到即时通讯，只要成员之间的距离之间不超过一座普通的城市那么远就可以。  
不过，反正无论有没有他建立的局域网，只要是有网络的地方，所有的信息对他来讲就都是透明的。  
不久前库洛洛和西索在天空竞技场打了一架，他当时正好就在场，看到了西索和玛奇上演的那出戏码。后来他跟着死而复生的西索到了旅团的根据地，但他赶到的时候侠客和库哔都已经凉透了。或者说是，几乎凉透了。  
至少库哔是真的凉了，他的头跟身体都分家了。  
但是侠客，侠客还是有救的。沙利叶好笑地看着侠客狼狈的样子，心里稍微犹豫了一下，最后还是决定出手相助。  
毕竟，好不容易遇到一个能跟他聊聊技术的人，要是就这么没了他就只能找伊克尚佩聊天了。伊克尚佩可是个不怎么好相处的人。  
这个伤势，要是一般人肯定早就没救了。但是他这里留着多洛丽丝的能力储存卡。  
沙利叶救活了侠客之后把他关在了一间秘密基地里，那里面没有任何能跟外界联络的电子设备，是专门为了控制能力者建造的。他其实只是稍微把当时福特研究所关他用的房间改造了一下，但是更豪华一点。算是个密封式套房，有客厅也有浴室。  
侠客一开始以为是西索干的好事，但很快就反应过来不是这样。他似乎是知道房间被监控了，就开始时不时地对着空气说话，劝他的“绑架人”放他走。  
沙利叶的系统能直接连接到监控设备的后台。每天只要稍微看一眼侠客抓心挠肺地想要出去，却还得装得一副淡定的样子，就能让他的心情变好。  
他此时正听着侠客竭尽所能跟他的绑架者（换句话说，也就是沙利叶自己）进行谈判，威逼利诱无所不用其极，不禁露出了一个大大的笑容。  
“沙利叶，你怎么了。”多洛丽丝一脸嫌弃地看着自己的“哥哥”，“你笑得好恶心。”  
“嗯？”沙利叶的贪吃蛇刚刚吃到了自己的尾巴，游戏结束了，“宠物监控，哎呀，真是太好玩了。”  
金白了他一眼。  
四个人走着走着，狭窄阴暗的通道忽然开始变得宽敞，渐渐地前方出现了点点荧光，帕里斯通终于关掉了手机的闪光灯，把机器丢给了沙利叶。  
“麻烦你帮我充一下电啦。”  
沙利叶无奈地摊了摊手：“我的设计属于高级生物仿真，充电只能等停下来休息的时候。要怪就怪你的手机不够高级，没法无线充电吧。”  
多洛丽丝插嘴道：“沙利叶，你解决化学能的转化问题了？”  
沙利叶撇了撇嘴：“十年前就解决了。”  
然后又补了一句：“顺便一说，内存问题也解决了。你当时那点儿失控的问题放到现在根本不是事了。”  
金：“她现在已经不用那个身体了。”  
沙利叶耸了耸肩：“是啊，真遗憾。明明比人类高级这么多。要不我把你们都改造成赛博人吧？只要把意识上传云端就永远没有疾病和死亡。”  
帕里斯通突然插嘴道：“这个想法挺有趣。”  
金：“喂……你别动歪脑筋。我知道你在想你那五千只嵌合蚁士兵。”  
多洛丽丝一边百无聊赖地听着另外三个人七嘴八舌地说着，一边观察四周的环境。不知道为什么，她总感觉墙上的蛇纹愈发栩栩如生，摸起来甚至有种湿润鳞片感。而且那充斥着隧道的绿色荧光也让人心里一阵不适。  
然后她发现，这些蛇都有两条尾巴。  
多洛丽丝拦下了另外三个人。  
“等等——”她说，“好像有点不对劲……”  
但是不知为何，那三人对她毫不理会，不知不觉中他们从闲聊变成了拌嘴，又从拌嘴激化成了争吵。尤其是金和帕里斯通，两个人针锋相对，谁也不愿示弱。  
“所以我不是说了吗？”金冷笑着说，“下次你如果想知道我的能力到底是什么，就麻烦你亲自来找我打一架试试。”  
多洛丽丝听到了“嘶嘶”的声音，墙壁上的蛇仿佛正在蠕动。  
然后她看向了沙利叶，他正一副好笑的表情看着他们。  
多洛丽丝心里忽然一惊。  
“金！”她喊道，“是地狱铃声！墙上的蛇纹是双尾蛇！”  
“没用的，”沙利叶邪恶地笑着说，“你说什么他们都听不见的。地狱铃声散播的杀意是最难抵御的精神攻击之一，最纯洁无害的人也会被腐蚀，开始自相残杀……”他顿了顿，思考了一下之后又说。“嗯，有点像人类社会，不是嘛？”  
多洛丽丝气愤地瞪着沙利叶，然后忽然想到了什么：“那为什么我们没事？”  
沙利叶又耸了耸肩：“你的不死病还没完全治好，不算真正的活人。”  
多洛丽丝听着这话，怎么听怎么觉得不对劲。  
“我的本质还是机器。”沙利叶说，“就算拥有生物的灵魂，我的感情还是可以交给程序控制。除非双尾蛇会写代码，不然对我没用。”  
多洛丽丝只觉得这是诡辩。  
她焦急地看向金和帕里斯通，却意外地发现帕里斯通正在对着她笑，而金则是一脸“让我听听你们在讲什么”的表情仔细地看着她和沙利叶。  
“你们不是被精神攻击了吗？”多洛丽丝很想吐槽，还是放弃了。她想起来了，金富力士不是一个可以用常理来度量的人。  
沙利叶倒是罕见地一脸意外的表情。  
帕里斯通好心地做了解释：“诶呀，这种程度的杀意，简直不值一提。和我对世界的爱比起来。”  
金：“说实话，我平时就是这样的。”说完他冲多洛丽丝笑了一下。  
多洛丽丝忽然觉得有点不寒而栗。  
“不过这样这个迷宫里，五大灾难就有两个了呢。”沙利叶行云流水般地转移了话题，“这倒是提醒了我，你们还记得之前迷宫里的那四个故事吗？”  
他说的是之前那个被分成四个区域的迷宫。很久之前多洛丽丝和金还有凯特来的时候就走过这部分。  
“你们还记得第一个故事吗？女神给父亲下了咒，让他以为儿子是他的敌人，结果父亲就把他的儿子切成了碎片。感觉说的就是地狱铃声。”沙利叶说。  
金点了点头：“那这么说，第三个故事就是不死病佐巴艾。”  
第三个故事中有一只古老的猫，比斯芬克斯还要古老，它眼睁睁地看着法老的孩子因为神谕一个一个地死去。  
“这么想也有道理。我之前以为这些故事和宗教有关，不过现在看来应该算是一种‘警示’。五大灾难本身就是领航员让人类带回的警示。而每一种灾难都对应着一种人类想要拿到的宝物。地狱铃声对应长寿食物尼托洛米，与人兽帕普对应放进水中就能产生巨大电能的‘无尽石’，金银锭对应治疗百病的香草，雾状埃对应所有液体的原料‘三原水’，炼金植物梅塔利昂则对应不死病佐巴艾。”金继续说道。  
“而人类在一百四十九次远征中，没有一次大规模地获取那些‘宝物’，或者说——‘希望’。”多洛丽丝喃喃道。  
“听说协会这次的任务是把那五样‘希望’带回来呢。”沙利叶说。  
“嘛，作为我个人来讲，只要能拜见一下金先生的手段就很开心了。”帕里斯通说。  
四周的荧光变得越来越亮，然后众人面前出现了一片五彩斑斓的矿石群，在空旷而巨大的地下洞穴里，耀眼得仿如白昼。  
这些矿石群构成了一座天然的迷宫，光芒就是从迷宫的中心发出来的。  
“来，朋友们，”沙利叶微笑着说，“把你们的手机拿出来，我的路线记录小软件终于能派上用场了。”  
金看了他一眼，淡淡地说：“原来你想老老实实地闯迷宫吗？我还以为我们说好了是直接砸墙过去呢。”  
沙利叶看起来似乎不太开心。  
帕里斯通笑得特别开心。  
多洛丽丝心想：啊，砸墙。真是熟悉的配方啊！


	103. Chapter 103

变化是在第一块矿石墙壁被砸开的时候发生的。那个瞬间多洛丽丝总觉得自己好像看到了彩色的雾气从矿石碎片里飘了出来，但什么事也没发生。几个人顺利地向着迷宫的中心前进，很快，多洛丽丝就将这种微妙的感觉抛之脑后了。  
一开始大家还没觉得有什么奇怪的，只是空气里弥漫的彩色雾气越来越浓，让人有些看不清前面的路。好在位于迷宫中央的亮光足够强烈，能穿透雾气抵达他们的眼前。因为被粉尘迷住了眼，多洛丽丝揉了揉眼睛，忽然觉得自己的视角变得有点不一样。是位置吗？视野的水平线似乎比平时更高了。她扭过头，不由得大吃一惊，一个灰色头发的少女正与她四目相对——那分明就是她自己！  
另一个“多洛丽丝”也先是愣了一下看着她，然后渐渐地露出了一个笑容。  
“哎呀哎呀，”她用多洛丽丝的声音说道，“看来遇到麻烦的事情了呢，金先生。”  
多洛丽丝从来不知道原来自己的嗓音可以变得这么轻浮。  
“有趣。”沙利叶看起来很开心，“多洛丽丝，你说话怎么这么像帕里斯通？”  
“唉？”多洛丽丝看到另一个“自己”做出了一个很假的惊讶的表情，“有吗？我平时就是这么说话的呀。”  
“放屁。”金瞥了一眼满脸无辜的多洛丽丝，还有旁边瘫着一张脸的帕里斯通，有些头疼地拿手揉了揉额头。  
“我是多洛丽丝。”帕里斯通说。  
“不，我才是。”多洛丽丝说，声音听起来却跟帕里斯通如出一辙。一些零星的粉尘飘到了她的鼻尖附近，她忍不住打了一个喷嚏，然后继续说，“看起来本书作者使用了老套的灵魂互换梗。”  
说完这句话之后多洛丽丝茫然地眨了眨眼。  
“《女男变错身》，”沙利叶一副很懂的样子点了点头，“《辣妈辣妹》。”  
“沙利叶，你的品位似乎有点问题。”多洛丽丝说。  
“啊——沙利叶，你确定这不是致幻效果吗？这两个人真的对换了灵魂？”金问。  
“也可能他们只是在演戏，”沙利叶煞有其事地说，“因为好玩。不过如果真的是灵魂互换的话，按照套路我们应该要解决内心对彼此的芥蒂，互相体谅和理解，然后就能赶在周五晚上约会之前回到自己的身体里了。所以，多洛丽丝，你现在理解帕里斯通先生了吗？帕里斯通，你现在有感觉到和我的妹妹心灵相通吗？”  
金用看白痴的眼神看了看沙利叶。  
“好像还没有呢。”帕里斯通笑眯眯地回道。

多洛丽丝低头看了看自己的双手，本以为会看到帕里斯通身上穿着的西服，却看到了另一双熟悉的手。  
相反，“帕里斯通”则站到了她的右边，黑着一张脸。  
“好吧。”他用毫无起伏的语调说道，“真是太好了，让我猜猜，现在我是帕里斯通。”  
灰色头发的少女震惊地用双手捂住了嘴：“金先生，是你吗？”接着，多洛丽丝看到自己的脸上露出了一种扭曲而又快乐的表情。“金先生居然在我的身体里，真是令人难以忘怀的体验呢。”  
多洛丽丝忽然觉得这句话似乎有哪里不对劲。  
金用帕里斯通的脸面无表情地对“多洛丽丝”说：“看来你心情不错。”  
帕里斯通笑得花枝招展。  
“那是自然，没想到会出现这种超自然的情况呢。”他握了握自己那双陌生而纤细的手，“小丽丝的身体，似乎有种奇怪的感觉？唔，我也说不好具体是哪里不对。”  
“大概是因为你没当过女人。”多洛丽丝说，发现自己的声音跟金富力士的一样。  
帕里斯通开始抑制不住自己的笑意：“金先生，啊不，小丽思，这个简直绝了。小丽思，你能不能唱首歌？”  
“什么？”  
“帕里斯通，你适可而止。”  
“帕里斯通”一脸不爽地对着“多洛丽丝”说。  
只有沙利叶还好端端地待在自己的身体里看好戏。  
“如果真的是灵魂互换的话可就麻烦了。”金说，“会不会是这些粉尘造成的？”  
因为砸开矿物出现的粉尘闪烁着五彩的光芒，飘散在空气里，看起来如梦似幻，仿佛千变万化的极光。  
“嗯哼。”沙利叶不置可否，“说实话，看你们这样还真的挺好玩的——”  
话音刚落，地上就响起了“啪”的一声，沙利叶毫无征兆地倒下了。  
“喂——到底发生了什么——”  
一群人脚下的地面忽然震颤不已，以迷宫中心的光亮为起点，周围的一切都开始向下塌陷。就在这个时候多洛丽丝看清了那个发光的物体是什么：那就是一块和矿石迷宫里普通矿石一样的石头，唯一的区别就是它泡在一潭水里。而在塌陷之后，离开了水的包围后，石头就失去了光芒，眼前的世界瞬间变得一片漆黑。这让多洛丽丝想起了传说中的“无尽石”……  
不会这么巧吧……她在掉下去的刹那想到。  
“金先生，要不是你那么使劲地砸这些矿石墙，这里应该也不至于塌方的。”帕里斯通顶着多洛丽丝的脸楚楚可怜地说道。  
坠落的同时，多洛丽丝抓住了昏迷不醒的沙利叶，下方深不见底。她往下看了看，那里似乎出现了幽幽的绿光。  
那是无数双饥饿的眼睛和双手，从深渊的最低端向上伸展，像无数溺水之人的手一样，在空气中四处扑腾。  
他们落进了无声的黑海。

多洛丽丝醒来的时候，发现自己还在金的身体里。沙利叶就倒在她的旁边，不省人事。金和帕里斯通（或者，从外表上来看是帕里斯通和多洛丽丝）就落在他们的不远处。  
她定睛一看，才发现四周尽是人形的怪物，身上散发着恶臭，围绕着他们四人形成了一个真空的环，看起来立刻就想扑上来将他们撕碎，却不知为何无法再进一步靠近了。  
那些东西没有扑上来……  
多洛丽丝看见帕里斯通站起来，拍了拍自己身上的粉尘，然后轻松地朝其中一只走了过去。  
“等等——”  
话还没说完，多洛丽丝就看到了令人震惊的一幕。  
那些怪物惊恐地避开了帕里斯通伸过来的手。  
像摩西分海一样，避开了那个灰色头发的少女。  
“我现在知道那种不对劲的感觉是什么了。”帕里斯通意味深长地说道，“小丽丝，你怎么没告诉过我，你是他们的老大呀。”


	104. Chapter 104

它们发出低低的呻吟。人形怪物像一片被分开的黑海，伸出手臂贪婪地舞动着。唯一的光来自四人口中呼出的气体。多洛丽丝咳嗽了几声之后，发现自己咳出的都是刚才的矿石粉尘。没过多久，身体里的粉尘就差不多褪尽了。一低头，她发现自己已经回到了熟悉的身体里。  
“看来我们知道‘灵魂互换’到底是什么造成的了。”回到自己身体里的金·富力士动了动脖子，伸展了一下四肢，从口袋里摸出了一块发光的矿石，“虽然还不清楚具体原理，得拿去研究一下，不过，这个东西以后没准会用得到。”  
“而且……”多洛丽丝表情凝重地向前走了一步，“看起来，那些‘一去不复返’的探险家到底去了哪里，也显而易见了。”  
围在他们四周的人形怪物向后退了一步。  
三百多年来没有一个活着出去的人，看来这里积累了不少半途而废的失败者。  
其中有男有女，但大部分人早已神志不清。从服装损坏的程度来看，年代跨越也十分明显。  
他们浑浊的眼睛让多洛丽丝想起了西比尔。  
她下意识地看了一眼昏迷不醒的沙利叶——如果他还醒着的话，会怎么想呢？

“所以，没有人在意我提出的问题吗？”帕里斯通站起来，拍了拍自己身上残留的矿石粉尘，五颜六色的光芒散落一地。不知道为什么，多洛丽丝觉得这种场景和帕里斯通非常般配，怎么说呢，就像电影里的独角兽一样——帕里斯通这个人。  
放出来的屁都是彩虹色的。  
“只有我一个人被蒙在鼓里的感觉真不爽呀。不过，还是挺可惜的。我才刚刚适应了你的身体呢，多洛丽丝。”说着，帕里斯通对多洛丽丝露出了一个大大的笑容。  
“这些是不死病患者。”金说，“不死病佐巴艾，你听说过的吧？”  
“金先生还是一如既往地看不起人呢。”帕里斯通眯起了眼睛，“苦坎犹王国登陆黑暗大陆南岸，寻访传说中的炼金植物梅塔利昂，遇到的灾难就是不死病佐巴艾。人称‘伪装成希望的绝望’。之前比杨德先生前往的时候也有人遭到了感染，队友被关在渡航科的地下实验室，直到现在也一直维持着半死不活的状态……我说得对吗？”  
金笑了一下，帕里斯通敏锐地察觉到了这个笑容意味着什么，于是尖锐地问道：  
“让我猜猜，你都隐瞒了什么？多洛丽丝是不死病的患者，现在却能这么健康地跟我们一起行进，难道不是一个奇迹吗？也许是已经经过了一定程度的治疗。我没记错的话，福特是十二年前那个突然自爆的实验室的名字。罗伯特·福特是少数几个和比杨德一同前往黑暗大陆又活着回来的队员之一。多洛丽丝姓福特真的是一个巧合吗？如果她和罗伯特有血缘关系的话，感染了不死病就不是什么怪事了。而作为一个经过治疗的‘特殊’的感染者，身体里就会产生一定的抗体，自然会被其他感染者避开，对不对？”  
令人震惊的是，虽然帕里斯通的理论仍然有很多暧昧不明的地方，却和事实情况惊人地相近。  
“这也不是什么秘密。”多洛丽丝淡淡地说，“罗伯特·福特是我的父亲。”  
“还有我呢。”沙利叶插嘴道，此时他已经从昏迷中清醒了过来，“你们好像都把我忘了，我才是那个最靠谱的当事人。小多洛丽丝头脑一片混乱，我可不是，也不会玩失忆这种狗血的把戏，为什么都没有人来问我呢？”  
沙利叶的语气极其委屈。  
“诶？沙利叶，你什么时候醒了？”多洛丽丝有些意外，“你刚才怎么了？为什么突然倒下了？”  
沙利叶才不会说，他是因为系统突然被侠客给黑了才死机的。侠客这个家伙，居然把空调遥控器改装成了输入设备，通过监控系统反向操作找到了他的核心代码。还好他自己的保护机制足够厉害，不然现在站在这里说话的就不是沙利叶本人了。  
这也太丢人了，他才不会说出来呢。  
刚才他检查了一下监控，什么都看不到了不说，侠客还给他留了一个纸条。是个手绘的笑脸，怎么看怎么是在嘲笑他的无能。不过这点打击对沙利叶来讲实在不算什么，唯一可惜的就是侠客现在已经不在他的特制监狱里了。  
不过，想到这里沙利叶露出了一个笑容，因为即便是这样，侠客还是没能知道“绑架”他的真凶到底是谁。监狱外面是巨大的防御系统，希望侠客的密室逃脱能玩得愉快。

多洛丽丝走在最前面，不死病患者自动让出了一条路，让一行人得以继续前进。  
按照金的说法，此刻多洛丽丝体内残余的“病毒”和“抗体”形成了一种微妙的平衡，不死病的患者会本能地想要回避她、离她远一些。而且，一般情况下精神力比较强的人也不会被这种疾病缠上，因为“诅咒”生效需要精神上的裂痕。  
如果进到地下迷宫的人在先前的矿石群中吸入了粉尘，就很容易产生精神上的错乱，于是不死病趁虚而入也就变得易如反掌。  
最关键的一点是，他们掉落的地点并没有大量的破碎矿石。按理说矿石群坍塌，大量矿石一同落下，怎么也该有点痕迹。而事实上却踪影全无，抬头望去，上面也没有坍塌的痕迹。这不由得让人怀疑到底哪一部分是真实，哪一部分又是虚幻。  
走着走着，他们离开了僵尸聚集的区域，来到了一扇巨大的门前。  
金把手放到门上。  
“就是这里了吗？”他说，“本来我们进入地下迷宫也不可能用脚一直走到黑暗大陆，再怎么说也不会比黑鲸号的速度更快。所以这里一定有通往黑暗大陆的捷径……”  
“当然，也有可能你一推开这扇门就死翘翘了。”沙利叶乐呵呵地补充道。  
“的确，有可能是陷阱。”金承认道，“所以你来开门吧，沙利叶。”  
沙利叶面无表情地眨了眨眼：“多洛丽丝，管管你的男朋友。”  
“他不是我的男朋友。”多洛丽丝说。  
“那正好，”沙利叶表情狰狞地笑了笑，“反正我也不喜欢他。正好就由我来扮演邪恶的岳父吧，爸爸我是不会承认你们两个的。”  
多洛丽丝顿时无语。  
“那我呢？”帕里斯通看热闹不嫌事大，兴致勃勃的掺了一脚进来问沙利叶，“你觉得我怎么样？”  
“你吗？不行不行，太弱了。而且性格扭曲，非常不适合我们家多洛丽丝。跟你发展恋爱关系大概只能打出Bad End吧，最后非死即残，只得含恨而归。当然我说的是你自己。”  
“唉——沙利叶先生，你也太过分了。”帕里斯通做出了一副很伤心的表情，“难道你看不出来我对这个世界满满的爱意吗？”  
“……我都懒得听你们说话了。”多洛丽丝叹了口气，扶额道，“金，帕里斯通平时也是这样的吗？”  
“不要问我，我都不怎么跟他说话。”金抱胸站在一旁，“说实话，我们平时都不带他这样的一起玩。”  
“金先生是霸凌界的战斗机呢。一直孤立我，搞得我只能自己发展朋友关系，才不得不弄出了一个协专。这次好不容易答应了陪我一起玩，真是让我受宠若惊。”  
多洛丽丝心想，能把成立协专说得仿佛霸凌受害者最后的心理慰藉，帕里斯通果然不同寻常，她脑子里忽然蹦出了一个用于形容这种人的词：戏精。  
“真的吗？”沙利叶一脸意外地插嘴道，“我怎么听说，你们二位在猎人协会都是被孤立的对象，半斤八两，谁也没资格说谁？据我所知，贪婪之岛的制作人里没有一个不想把金暴揍一顿的。协专的猎人也是，一开始就是冲着比杨德来的，给帕里斯通投票也只是逢场作戏。这不，金一来就把你的No.2给抢走了吗？诶？难道不是这样的吗？”  
沙利叶无辜地眨了眨眼。  
金：“……”  
帕里斯通：“……”  
金：“你倒是说说，你有几个朋友？我敢打赌一个都没有。”  
沙利叶：“……”  
他在心里想了想，侠客算是他的朋友吗？他决定下次遇到侠客的时候可以这样问一问。  
多洛丽丝面无表情地看着那三个人，一语不发地推开了大门，她真的听不下去了。  
门内的景象终于让他们都闭上了嘴。  
那是一排排高大而古老的书架，密集地立在一起，书架两旁亮着摇曳的烛火，映出明灭不定的影子。


	105. Chapter 105

书架之间逼仄的空间只能容得下一人通行。于是金走在最前面，后面紧跟着帕里斯通和多洛丽丝，沙利叶走在最后，几个人就这样一点一点向更深处前进。  
他们都注意到了，最外层的书架上灰尘最厚，不过，越向里走灰尘就越少，看起来就像是有人在经常翻看一样。这些书大部分都是一些用奇怪的古文字写成的，多洛丽丝中途抽出了一本，翻了翻，结果书页刚被翻开就碎裂、变成了粉末，导致她后来也没敢再随便拿起一本来。  
突然，走在前面的金拦住了道路。  
“别动。”他压低了声音说道。  
很快，大家就明白了他是什么意思。  
他们面前漂浮着几个像是金属做成的球体。  
球体先是漂在空中，没有什么动作，但很快就发现了他们，向着他们飞来。这些球体看起来除了长相诡异，并没有什么其他的特点。但多洛丽丝却本能地感觉到了危险。  
金往球体的方向扔了一本书。  
书在碰到那些球体的一瞬间消失得无影无踪。  
“往回退！”金大喊道，“快！”  
平白无故被喂了一本书的球体似乎被激怒了，一路横冲直撞，然而被它撞到的书架和烛台却没有倒下，而是像刚才一样，消失了。  
仿佛约好了一般，几个人都选择了跃上书架顶端，四散跑开。多洛丽丝用余光瞥到了身后飞速袭来的球体，然后，她看到了——  
几十个这样的球体，就在他们的身后！  
分开逃跑没有任何意义！  
多洛丽丝往球体的方向丢出可以斩断念力的匕首，同样毫无反应，能量全都被吞噬了。  
石子沉入水底尚且会有涟漪，而这些东西却像是时空中撕裂的伤口、不知餍足的无底黑洞，任何攻击都毫无效果！  
沙利叶的周身开始散发那种熟悉的黑雾，她忽然明白那是“雾状埃”的能力，赶紧把身边不远处的帕里斯通拉得远离了黑雾的攻击范围。  
被黑雾缠上的球体速度渐缓，最终停了下来。多洛丽丝稍稍松了一口气，不远处的金也停了下来，看着沙利叶的方向。  
很快，黑雾散去，多洛丽丝就发现了有什么不对。  
那个金属球，正停在沙利叶的头部，然后渐渐地，开始越来越亮，越来越亮……  
爆炸的发生只有一瞬间。  
那个瞬间多洛丽丝感觉仿佛时间的流动早已冻结。她看到了朝她大喊的金，看到了作为爆炸中心的沙利叶，她旁边的帕里斯通脸上罕见地没有了任何表情，眼看着爆炸就要波及到他们，她必需做点什么。  
但是眼前的景象让她的大脑一时间停止了思考。她几乎是立刻就意识到自己是救不了沙利叶的，“大天使的呼吸”只对活着的人管用。  
现在这种状况，正是当时她和金设想到的“紧急”和“意外”情况。这是她最该冷静的时刻，但她只是呆呆地愣在那里，眼睁睁地看着爆炸以沙利叶为中心扩大、再扩大。爆炸的声音掩盖了金的高喊，但是她知道他在说什么。  
帕里斯通似乎在看她，她没心思去注意他在用什么样的表情看她。  
眼看着爆炸就要波及到多洛丽丝的瞬间，她轻轻地开口说了一句话。  
“Book。”在说出这个词的瞬间，她手上的戒指一亮，一本摊开的书出现在了她的面前。  
“使用「同行」，到库尔利身边。”  
一阵光芒包裹了多洛丽丝和她旁边的帕里斯通，像流星一样飞至远方。  
爆炸的强光淹没了一切。

千钧一发之际，正当金也打算使用贪婪之岛的咒语卡牌登上黑鲸号的时候，有一只手从暗处伸出，狠狠地抓住了他的肩膀。金化作一团光飞走的瞬间，“同行”还带走了另一个人。  
勇闯地下迷宫的计划失败，现在位于黑鲸号底层的金·富力士被一群嘈杂的人群包围，几乎没有任何人注意到他和另一个人的到来。  
那个人身上裹着一团团的破布，咳嗽了几声，然后开口对金说：“你们真是蠢到极致了！那扇门也敢开！我呸！”  
然后，金看到了那个人的脸。  
那张脸竟然有点像他自己的脸。  
几乎是一瞬间，他就认出了此人的身份。  
“东·富力士？”金不由得问出了口。

多洛丽丝和帕里斯通突然降落到了一个晚宴上。  
好在大家都在忙着攀谈、分享美食、观赏节目，并没有人注意到他们。  
看来库尔利也在这个晚宴上。多洛丽丝四处看了看，没有找到，可能被人群挡住了吧。  
沙利叶……  
她脑海中还残留着最后那个爆炸的景象。沙利叶被留在了地下迷宫，而且很可能已经死了。  
忽然之间，她觉得心里空荡荡的。  
一直以来她都没有明确的认知，也不愿意对自己承认，但是沙利叶确实是她在这个世界上的最后一个家人。  
而现在，他也不在了。  
帕里斯通不知道什么时候从餐区拿了食物过来。这个人似乎很自然而然地就融入了晚宴奢华的氛围。在地下迷宫经历了那样的事情，他的西装上居然一点破损和灰尘都没有（多洛丽丝不由得开始怀疑他是不是在隐藏自己的实力）。一个没留神，他身边就聚集了几个穿着华美的贵妇人。他走到多洛丽丝身边，将手中的一个盘子递给了她：  
“来吧，小丽丝，他们这里准备的食物很丰盛呢。你不来吃一点吗？”  
多洛丽丝表情空白地看了看帕里斯通，然后疲惫地摇了摇头。  
“哎呀，她不愿意吃，我们愿意呀。”其中一个贵妇人说道，“这些都是为王室成员和社会要员精心准备的菜品，不吃就太可惜了。”说罢，还怜悯似的看了看一身灰头土脸的多洛丽丝，“也不知道这个小侍卫是哪个王子麾下的，跑到了这里来。”  
“啊哈哈哈，”帕里斯通爽朗地笑了笑，然后把手里的盘子交给了那个妇人，“既然夫人这么喜欢，那这一盘就给你了。”  
在没人注意的时刻，帕里斯通眼睛里的墨色越发深沉，嘴角的弧度也越发邪恶：“至于她嘛，既然她不愿意吃，我们也不好强求……”  
然而，就在妇人们高兴地以为帕里斯通会来她们的桌子一起聊天喝酒、享用美食的时候，才发现那位金发帅哥连同刚才的那个小姑娘一起，不见了踪影。


	106. Chapter 106

落到“黑鲸号”的第一层是多洛丽丝始料未及的。她本以为自己怎么样也会在第三或者第四层，至少当时库尔利他们就是这样安排的。第一层似乎是王子们居住的区域，戒备森严，处处都有卫兵把守，几乎是寸步难行。  
现在人们都还在宴会厅里举行一周一次的聚会，所以她还能趁机找到一间看起来没有人在的房间歇一歇脚，帕里斯通就像没事人一样跟在她身边看热闹，而当她开始质疑这一点的时候，他又会摆出一副受害者的姿态来：  
“会变成这样，我也很无奈啊。”帕里斯通说，“不如这样吧，这一层几乎有三分之一的守卫其实是我们的人，你可以趁机混进其中一队。我可以帮你安排，就说是下层家族调剂上来的临时兵力，怎么样？”  
“那你呢？”多洛丽丝很想这么问，但她还是忍住了。帕里斯通不用说，肯定是想找办法通过“黑鲸号”第二层和第三层之间的加厚紧急夹层。一方面他会趁机去找比杨德，另一方面，他很可能会想要去找金。  
想到这里，多洛丽丝便开始犹豫……她要跟帕里斯通一起向“黑鲸号”的下层进发吗？还是像他说的那样留在一层观察情况？  
“从我个人的角度出发呢……”帕里斯通的眼睛弯成了两道月牙般的弧度，“我当然是希望你能留在这一层。理由很简单：联通下面三层和上面两层的门只能从二层打开。如果有需要的话，我们也可以随时在高层和低层之间进行沟通，如果你实在不愿意成为王子的护卫的话，也可以考虑去第二层，据我所知那里都是些财政要员，要混进去应该也会简单得多。”  
“你为什么不自己留在这一层呢？”  
帕里斯通一副受宠若惊的样子：”哎呀，我以为你和金先生一样，这么重要的任务会不放心交给我，但如果你愿意的话，我当然也没问题。“  
“……”多洛丽丝用疑惑的眼神看着帕里斯通，“如果真像你说的，这一层三分之一的守卫都是你的人，那我们就没有必要留在这里啊？如果你有需要，大可联系他们帮你打开通道。”  
“嗯……”帕里斯通罕见地露出了思考的神态，第一次在回答的时候斟酌了一下，“你刚刚在那场宴会上，没有感觉吗？”  
“什么感觉？”  
“诶？真的没有吗？什么都感觉不到？”  
多洛丽丝被帕里斯通一问，也开始努力回想那个宴会上有什么不对劲的事情。  
“不……没有啊？不是黑鲸号上每周一次举行的宴会吗？王子们只有在这种时候才会齐聚一堂，卡金国出发前的新闻里也是这么报道的，为了促进王子之间的关系，也为了和世界各地的财政要员进行交流……”  
“现在呢？现在你有感觉了吗？”  
“什么？”  
帕里斯通的表情变得越来越诡异，眼角的笑意也越来越浓。  
“你身后的那个东西呀。”  
“什么东西……”多洛丽丝转回了头，终于看到了，那是从之前的那只念壶里出来的念兽。和那时比起来只是小小的一只，所以才被她忽略了。  
“啊——”  
“刚才在宴会上，你还在发呆的时候，我去取餐区转了一圈。而不少王子身上也有和你类似的东西呢。他们看起来也对念兽毫无自觉，所以很有可能是寄生类的能力。你有印象自己是什么时候被人使用了能力吗？”  
多洛丽丝当然记得，不是她被什么人使用了能力，而是那只念壶召唤了她，壶底甚至还被刻上了她的名字。  
她依稀记得，在卡金国的帝国图书馆里找到的王族成员名单上有西比尔的名字，所以她和念壶的关系也许跟西比尔有关。弗兰克也曾经提到过，这个念壶与王位传承有关，现在，如果这艘船上的其他王子也被念壶的能力影响，那么她就不得不弄清楚这到底是怎么一回事了……  
难道帕里斯通早就想到了这一点？  
面对多洛丽丝诧异的目光，帕里斯通只是摆了摆手：“嗯，我也只是那么一说啦。你和王子身上都有这种寄生念兽的确很奇怪。我在上船之前也没有得到过任何类似的消息，现在想来肯定是卡金国王室封锁了信息。我的人也都不了解这个情况呢。不过，的确，如果你身上也有这种念兽的话，留你在这一层风险确实会很大。如果有会念的人、或者王子看到了，很有可能会把你抓到国际法庭上去……”  
即使知道帕里斯通的这一番话只是在挑衅，多洛丽丝也管不了那么多了，她必需弄明白那个念壶到底是怎么回事。  
“好吧，我留下。”最后，她这么说道。

另一边，在“黑鲸号”的最底层。  
金·富力士已经是第五次甩开凑过来搭话的人了。这里的乘客都有一种奇怪的团结感，好像大家同是天涯沦落人，颇有一种患难情深的感觉。金也不是不能理解，毕竟大部分会抛弃家乡故土、亲朋好友，去踏上一场几乎是毫无保障的新大陆之旅的人都不会是这个社会的赢家。他自己也能体会这种感觉，也理解想要逃离什么东西，去追寻冒险的冲动，但是他现在真的没工夫去搭理这些人。  
“嗯？你不跟他们说说话吗？真冷淡啊，我的后代怎么能是这样的人？”这是从地下迷宫里被意外一起传送上船的东·富力士。  
金自认为不是一个冷淡的人，至少表面上不是。如果他愿意的话，能让很多人在不经意间说出他们不一定想说的话来，但是现在他没有这个心思去干这种事情，现在还不是时候。“你真的好烦啊，老头，我不相信我有这么话痨的祖先。”  
“呿，臭小子，说什么呢你！”东骂骂咧咧地喊了一句，然后便没再搭理金，转而跟身旁的乘客聊起了天。  
金继续在人群中寻找自己队友的身影。这件事情太奇怪了，起初他还以为是因为人群的嘈杂让他找不到人，后来当他从乘客口中听说这是在黑鲸号的最底层之后，心里就马上意识到了不对。他们的队员应该不会出现在最底层。  
而他现在最担心的事情，除了“同行”卡牌不光没带对地方，还多带了一个人之外，主要还是多洛丽丝。  
多洛丽丝的母亲显然和卡金国王室有关，而她又刚刚目睹了沙利叶的那件事，最让他不放心的还是，她现在跟帕里斯通在一起……  
就在这时，金发现人群中似乎坐着几个有点眼熟的身影。


	107. Chapter 107

帕里斯通在二层给他们找到了一处可以暂时歇脚的房间。那些协专的猎人看到他出现在船上显然有些惊讶，不过很快他们就接受了现实。再说了，反正据他们了解，现在他们直接听命的No.2已经换成了金·富力士。不少人都已经收到了金的转账。  
多洛丽丝在房间里，帕里斯通目前就在她的隔壁。这间房里有一扇不大不小的窗户，可以看到外面的风景。窗外的“海面”泛起浪花，天幕有些低垂，看起来像是要下雨了。虽然算不上是什么赏心悦目的美景，但是能见到这样景色的日子也不多了。在黑鲸驶离人类领海之后，黑鲸顶层就会合起。到时候外面的海浪会大得惊人，更有数不胜数的凶猛海怪藏在暗礁旁，等到那时，这扇窗户外面的景色只会是一片漆黑。  
她这才忽然意识到，她至少要在这艘船上待八个星期。

多洛丽丝从协专的猎人那里了解到，这艘船才刚刚驶出，楼上举办的是第一次的每周聚会。似乎有传言说船上各处都出现了不大不小的骚动，但很快流言就被平息了下去。有人似乎被押上了国际法庭，但具体是谁、发生了什么事，大家都一无所知。  
帕里斯通听到这些之后还是一如既往地笑着，但多洛丽丝却隐约觉得他不那么开心。显然这艘船上发生了什么他们都不知道的事情——不过很快，帕里斯通又露出了那种兴致盎然的表情。他说已经跟一层的人商量好，那边似乎忽然出现了临时空位（他说这句话的时候，意味深长地看了看多洛丽丝，想都不用想就知道那个空位突然出现肯定是因为有人死了），可以把多洛丽丝安插进去。他离开前往第三层的时候，还笑着说了句“事情终于变得有趣起来了。”  
谁知道呢，大概是感受到了挑战吧。  
反观多洛丽丝这边，她尝试了几次用“隐”把念兽藏起来，都失败了。那只小小的念兽每隔一段时间都在长大，似乎是以她的念力为食。多洛丽丝没有办法，只能用斩断念力的匕首把它杀死。虽然这样杀死之后它过一段时间还会回来，但总比身后总跟着一个庞然大物要来得好一些。  
而且，万一王子的护卫队里有人会念能力，或者王子本身会念能力就糟了。  
引荐的程序定在了明天白天，今天一整天多洛丽丝都可以在二层活动。她此时的身份是猎人协会的成员，负责维持公共区域的治安。好在黑鲸穿内有安置单独的网络信号，虽然不一定保密，但此时多洛丽丝已经顾不上那么多了，她需要尽快联系上金，把船上的种种奇怪情况告诉他。  
发出去的信息如她所料，几个小时都石沉大海。多洛丽丝靠在走廊上，目光有些茫然地向上望去，呼出了一口气。  
那个地下迷宫到底是怎么回事？金有没有及时离开？还有……  
就在这个时候，多洛丽丝的电话响了。她和旁边的人示意了一下，到拐角处接通了电话。  
“喂？多洛丽丝？”少年的声音一下子就让多洛丽丝思绪繁复的大脑清空了。她有些不可置信地回问道：“……小杰？”  
“啊！太好了！你终于接电话了！\"小杰说，”之前我和奇犽打你的电话都没有人接，我们还以为出了什么事呢。“  
多洛丽丝脸上的表情变得柔和起来，她直到听见小杰的声音才发现，原来自己之前一直处于精神极度紧绷的状态。  
“你没事就好！对了，我们打电话找你也是因为奇犽突然发现了一件事情……和亚路嘉有关。我们都觉得应该先告诉你，总之就是，奇犽后来也去报名了登船，没有意外的话，他现在应该就在船上。”  
“什么？”多洛丽丝震惊地说。  
“他告诉我他现在就在……你去……找他就可以了……”电话出现了刺啦的杂音，像是信号接收不良的样子，多洛丽丝急忙冲话筒里喊：“喂？小杰，你说什么？我听不清楚——”  
电话忽然被挂断了，出现了嘟嘟的忙音。  
收起电话之后，多洛丽丝再度回到走廊上巡逻。虽然她仍然很在意刚才小杰的那通电话说的到底是什么，但是总的来讲，他的声音本身对她而言就已经是一剂强心针了。  
对，小杰也是她的家人……

引荐的过程进行得很顺利。比尔所在的队伍前不久刚刚离奇失去了两名队友，其中一人身上忽然出现多处洞状伤口，整个人都像被吸空了一样死去。另一个人则是突然声称自己“被拜托了”，所以开始攻击王妃和其他护卫。他带多洛丽丝去王妃那里的时候简要讲述了经过，在启航之后不到四个小时，他们的护卫队就已经只剩下两人。现在第一王子、第三王子和第五王子又派了人过来。好在他们都没法进到王妃的卧室里。  
他还提到了寄生型念兽的事情，似乎十四名王子身边都不约而同地出现了各种各样的念兽，当然这一点多洛丽丝已经大概猜到了。  
“这是一场争夺战。”他们走进大门，经过了其他守卫之后直接走到了王妃的卧室里。一个有些熟悉的清丽声音冷静地分析道，“王子之间争夺王位，却不允许在明面上出手，于是各自持有的念兽便成了关键筹码。我们要尽快查明各个王子持有的念兽都有何种能力——”  
“酷拉皮卡，我之前提到的增援来了……”比尔推开门的时候说。  
那个身着西装的金发青年转过身来，原本冷静得有些冷漠的脸上出现了惊讶的神色。同样的惊讶也出现在了多洛丽丝的脸上，她想都没有想到，帕里斯通安排她插进的队伍里竟然还会出现熟面孔。  
“……多洛丽丝？”酷拉皮卡愣了片刻之后问出了口，他的火红眼在黑色的隐形镜片背后泛出隐隐的红光，那是“绝对时间”正在发动的证明，“你怎么会在这里？等等……既然你在这里……”他的目光随机犀利地转向比尔，“是谁把她带进来的？”  
比尔完全没有料到酷拉皮卡会有这么大的反应，举起了双手：“冷静一下，酷拉皮卡。我之前说过了。我们是协专的猎人，她也是通过那边的路子进来的，这么说你能明白吧？”  
酷拉皮卡严厉地看向比尔，然后看了看多洛丽丝：“抱歉，我不能让她加入我们。我知道她没有恶意，而我方助力自然也是越多越好。但她现在是比杨德的人。”  
比尔显然并不信服：”你别忘了，我也是。“他又说，”但是我们的目标现在都是保护第十四王子的安全，我相信她既然接下了这项任务，也是如此。“  
酷拉皮卡沉默地看着两人，没有说话。  
“酷拉皮卡……”终于，多洛丽丝开口了，“刚才小杰给我打了电话，他说，奇犽和亚路嘉也在船上。”  
听到了这句话，酷拉皮卡脸上的冷漠终于出现了一丝裂痕……


	108. Chapter 108

出航后十八个小时，第二天。  
酷拉皮卡在听到小杰的消息之后，终于接纳了多洛丽丝。但是他几乎是立刻就用犀利的眼神看向了她：“你在说谎。”他斩钉截铁地说  
“什么？”多洛丽丝没有料到酷拉皮卡会这么说，但是还没等她询问或者解释，这个穿着一身黑色西服的金发猎人就再度开口了。  
“黑鲸号上没有手机信号。”  
“——什么？”  
“黑鲸上没有手机信号，一切电话联络都必须通过有线电话，所以王子之间的沟通才会在严密的监控下进行。”要是手机有信号的话，他就不必这么辛苦地维持九个小时的「绝对时间」去打探情况，可以随时和协会的成员交换信息了。  
听到这个信息的多洛丽丝不可置信地看着面前的酷拉皮卡，又看了看比尔。奥伊特王妃的寝室里现在只有五个人：王妃、瓦布尔王子、比尔、酷拉皮卡和她。现在除了还是婴儿的瓦布尔王子尚在睡觉之外，其余的几人都用警惕的眼神看着她。现场的氛围紧绷到了极点，几乎一触即发。  
多洛丽丝没有说话，而是沉默地将自己的手机递给了酷拉皮卡。  
“我上船之后就发现有信号，一直以为是连上了船上搭建的内网。”  
酷拉皮卡有些迟疑地接过了她的手机，在看到那上面满格的信号之后有些不可思议地皱了皱眉头。“比尔，你的号码是多少？”比尔说了一串数字之后，酷拉皮卡用多洛丽丝的电话打了过去，协专猎人的口袋里响起了许久未曾听到过的手机铃声。  
几人沉默地看着这诡异的一幕发生。  
多洛丽丝也陷入了沉思：既然这并非黑鲸号自带的内网信号，那么，难道是……  
酷拉皮卡挂断了电话，把手机递还给了多洛丽丝。“抱歉，”他说，苍白的脸色更显出他的疲惫，“虽然不知道是怎么回事，但是即使是只能通过你的手机联络，也可以帮到我们很大的忙。”  
“……酷拉皮卡。”注意到了酷拉皮卡的疲态，多洛丽丝的声音里添了几分担忧，“你在做什么？”

在多洛丽丝被比尔领进王妃的寝室之前，酷拉皮卡因为发动「绝对时间」超过三个小时，陷入了长达九个小时的昏迷。此刻他才刚刚苏醒，但已经感觉到了体力的极限，比尔带着多洛丽丝推门进来的前一刻，他正在说服王妃将探查的第一目标从第十二王子变作第四王子。  
此刻，多洛丽丝的出现虽然带来了些许变故，但是酷拉皮卡和奥伊特王妃都知道他们的时间不多了，必须抓紧机会赶快探查四王子切利多尼希的情况。  
多洛丽丝敏锐地察觉到了酷拉皮卡现在的身体状况绝不是普通的念力透支造成的。他使用的这项能力很有可能是会给身体造成极大负担的，而且可能有着某种极为严苛的制约条件。他现在的状态看起来，就像是在透支生命。  
奥伊特王妃忽然发出了一阵惊呼。这叫声惊动了在屋外待机的守卫，比尔出去平复了骚动，只说王妃是做了噩梦。而实际情况却是，王妃控制的那只蟑螂被四王子的念兽给杀死了。  
就在这时，一股轻柔的风吹向了精神和肉体都达到了极限的酷拉皮卡和奥伊特王妃。两人有些讶异地感觉所有的疲劳都一扫而空。一抬头，对面站着的灰发少女身后具现化出了巨大的天使，散发出淡而柔和的光芒，一旁比尔惊讶得下巴都要掉到地上了。  
“这是……这是……”  
“多洛丽丝……”酷拉皮卡表情复杂地看着自己对面的少女，他从黑道的消息得知多洛丽丝加入了比杨德的探险队，却还并不知道她和金的关系。此刻在他的眼里，多洛丽丝不过是一个和自己年龄相仿的年轻猎人。  
“「大天使的呼吸」可以治愈任何伤痛和病患，”她静静地揭露了自己念能力的相关细节，“只要对方是活着的生物，只要还有一口气，就可以救活。”  
听到这个消息的奥伊特王妃震惊得好像快要哭出来了，这样的能力，有了这样的能力，他们在这场残酷战争中活下来的可能性就又多了一分……  
酷拉皮卡的眼神中除了惊讶，还多出了一分歉意与觉悟，他说：“抱歉，我——”  
“你不要再用刚才的那个能力了。”多洛丽丝有些严厉地对酷拉皮卡说，“虽然不知道你的能力具体有什么制约，但是它对你的身体已经造成了不可逆的伤害。我通过「大天使的呼吸」可以感觉出来。虽然伤患病痛都可以治愈，但是由念设下的制约我却完全没有办法。酷拉皮卡，如果你还在乎小杰和奇犽——还有雷欧力，还在乎你的伙伴们的话，请你一定不要再用这个能力了。我会尽我所能帮你达成你想做的事。”  
酷拉皮卡沉默地看着多洛丽丝，解除了「绝对时间」的双眼已经恢复了原本的颜色，藏在黑色的隐形眼镜下面。  
“抱歉……这个要求我没法答应。”他静静地说，“这是我自己的事情。”  
“保护王妃和王子不是你一个人的事。”比尔说。  
“我知道，可是——”  
多洛丽丝打断了他：“我这里有G.I.带出来的咒语卡牌，实在遇到万不得已的情况，可以使用「同行」带王妃回到陆地。但是……这艘船有些不对劲，念兽和你们说的王位继承战……我没记错的话，有关卡金国的史料中的确提到过这类仪式，已经被选定参加的人如果强制退出，似乎会发生不好的事情。如果把这艘船作为仪式的舞台的话，在情况尚不明朗的情况下离开是不明智的选择。”  
“确实，我也是这么想的。”酷拉皮卡思索道，“你的情报很有价值，可以带人离开船体也是一项宝贵的能力。我能问一下，同行的最多人数是多少吗？”  
“目前的最高记录是十一人。”多洛丽丝说，“不过理论上，只要在游戏系统内登录了都可以。”  
“我明白了——”  
“酷拉皮卡，”多洛丽丝尚未放弃劝说，“如果我说不动你的话，也请你至少在更有把握的时候使用能力。比尔说你因为透支昏迷了九个小时……”  
就在这时，屋里所有人都开始用震惊的目光看着多洛丽丝的背后。  
“多洛丽丝……”酷拉皮卡的神色忽然变得异常严肃，“你和卡金国的王室有什么关系？”  
出现在她身后的，是吸收了来自「大天使的呼吸」多余的念力，重新茁壮成长起来的念兽……


	109. Chapter 109

黑鲸号底层。  
金几乎可以确定，那个浑身散发着令人退避三舍的冷气的家伙就是幻影旅团的团长，而他对面的那个人还在坚持不懈地搭话，让他不得不重新思考对这些渡船群众的评价——都这样了还能不畏艰险去攀谈，也能说是一种勇士了吧。他瞬间就释怀了，也不觉得那些围住他说话的人烦了。  
奇怪的是，为什么幻影旅团的团长会在这里？为什么他看起来这么不高兴？  
在有限的几次接触中金都感觉对方是个冷静而理智的人，虽然不压制自我的欲求，但也很少出现强烈的执念。而这就意味着他不会露出那种表情——他甚至没察觉到金正在看他。  
不对劲，非常不对劲。  
发生了什么？  
东已经消失在了人群中。不过此刻金倒也不急着去找这位祖先，反正如果他没料错的话，对方到时候自然也会找回来。不会来也无妨，他并不需要什么“前辈的指引”。当然，如果东愿意把《新大陆纪行》另一册的内容也分享一下，他也没有什么意见。  
将这一点记在心中，金继续悄无声息地向通往上面楼层的阶梯走去。  
他首先要弄明白黑鲸号的楼层与势力分布。还要弄清楚他的队员们都跑到哪里去了。

第十四王子的卧室里，奥伊特王妃发现了自己因为酷拉皮卡的能力觉醒了“念”。她其实本来也是想拜托酷拉皮卡在教侍卫们习念的时候加上自己一个，但此时发现自己被强制觉醒了念力却丝毫没有心情和余裕觉得开心。站在她们面前的那个灰发少女身后巨大的念兽像一个奇怪的多面体，漂浮在空中发出奇异的光芒，让人心中不由得产生一种诡异的感觉……  
那个多面体分出棱角的地方似乎都可以张开，仿佛巨大的嘴巴一样。虽然奥伊特王妃觉得这个念兽可能并不如她看到的那只属于切利多尼希的念兽那么可怕，但是同样会让人感觉不舒服。  
多洛丽丝原本只是站在那里，在酷拉皮卡和王妃提醒之前她都没有意识到有什么问题。但是在听到酷拉皮卡问出口的那个问题之后她就立刻意识到了，她扭过头，目光顿时变得凌厉起来，手里不知道什么时候握住了一把让人感觉很不妙的剑。剑光闪过，那只念兽似乎发出了无声的哀嚎，化作烟灰消失了。  
“这是我的另一个能力……”多洛丽丝手中的剑也同时破碎消失，“我可以具现出能斩断念力的匕首和长剑。可以暂时……让这些念兽消失。但是看起来，只要宿主还活着，还在提供念力……它们就永远不会真正消失。”说着，多洛丽丝垂下了眼帘，眼中的情绪明灭不定。  
“至于念兽，”她说，“这个说来话长……”  
在解释过她经历过的事情之后，王妃、酷拉皮卡和比尔都露出了深思的表情，最终打破沉默的是酷拉皮卡。  
“据我们了解，一般被念兽附身的人是看不到自己的念兽的。但是照你的说法，你虽然需要经别人提醒才能看到，却仍然能看到念兽。我猜这也许和你曾经被念兽的能力吞噬有关。”  
多洛丽丝在讲述的时候，提到被念兽吞噬之后会到另一个由念构筑而成的世界，但是略去了她在那个世界里和金的遭遇，只说最后就是用那柄剑逃出来的。  
“如果壶中卵仪式真的是王位继承仪式的一环的话，”他总结道，“那么滴入壶中的血液就是王族血脉的证明。西比尔——像你说的，也是王族的一员，所以你的血能被壶承认并不是怪事。这种类似蛊毒的仪式能让人想到的……就是借由与其他参与成员的竞争、甚至对他们能量的蚕食培养出一个终极怪物……”  
当酷拉皮卡说出“终极怪物”一词时，奥伊特王妃不由得瑟缩了一下，但面上的神情又马上坚定起来。即便她的身体还在微微发抖。  
她在强迫自己坚强起来。  
“壶底的名字虽然很令人在意，但现在想来则很有可能是西比尔给你留下的信息，或者是一时的心血来潮也说不定。现在最关键问题是，既然你是代替西比尔的血脉参加仪式，”酷拉皮卡继续说道，“那么你的竞争者，究竟是现在的十四名王子，还是属于西比尔那一代的、卡金国的现任国王？”  
在酷拉皮卡说完这句话之后，在场的所有人都陷入了久久的沉默。

“如果念兽是以宿主的念为食粮的寄生兽。”这时，比尔突然说话了，“多洛丽丝，你有没有试过用「绝」？”

外面已经聚集了各个王子旗下派过来习念的十六人，在这期间，他们一直“安静”地等到着酷拉皮卡的出场。有些人已经开始以为这漫长的等待是酷拉皮卡拖延时间伎俩的一环时，王妃卧室的门被推开了，两个穿着黑色西服的人走了出来，一个金发一个灰发，其中一个就是酷拉皮卡。  
从广播的声音来看，酷拉皮卡应该是男性，但是在场的这两个人……不光五官气质都有些奇妙的相似，更是看起来都不像男人啊？  
缪汉是四王子派来的私设兵之一。他来之前王子嘱咐过，「如果没办法照约定在两周内学会念的话，可以杀了所有人」。此时，缪汉看着面前站着的这两个漂亮小妹妹，不由得在心里暗笑。他才不管哪个是酷拉皮卡呢，反正，越是漂亮的小姑娘，杀起来就越带感。  
刚才那个房间里明显传出了一股他从未感受过的强大压迫力，不知道会是这两人中的哪个呢？  
缪汉的同伴看出了旁边这个人心里打的主意，给了一个警示的眼神，缪汉已经开始忍不住兴奋“呵呵”地笑起来了。  
这时酷拉皮卡说话了。  
“抱歉让你们久等了。那么，现在请大家集合。”他静静地陈述道，“现在我要开始说明「念」了。”

酷拉皮卡在说明的同时，使用了「绝」的多洛丽丝正在安静地观察现场的情况。  
除了本就在屋里待机的几名侍卫之外，其余来“学习念力”的人之中明显也有几人已经是能力者了。他们过来，既有可能是为了打探情报，也有可能是为了杀害第十四王子瓦布尔，当然，也不排除来谋求合作的可能性。  
粗略估算下来……大概有六人是能力者。  
“现场的十六人中，如果有已经会使用念的人，请你举手。”  
看来酷拉皮卡也发现了，而以这种方式来确认无疑是有风险的，但是无疑，随之而来的回报也是很丰厚的。其中两个人举起了手，分别是第一王子和第十三王子派来的随从。  
“这两位算是监察人员，是来严格审视我的指导的吧。”酷拉皮卡无比自然地说道，“我非常欢迎，希望你们别客气，尽量提供建议和意见。”  
果然，多洛丽丝想道，酷拉皮卡非常的冷静，而且一言一行都经过了仔细的思量。这下他就相当于有了两名免费的“见证人”，如果有其他人不服气，或者认为酷拉皮卡正在瞎说八道，这两个明显来自敌方势力的人的证词就是最具说服力的。  
另外不表态的那四个人目前也不成大问题，多洛丽丝已经注意到他们了……  
但是，她心里总有一种隐约的不安，这间屋子里，似乎有什么事情不对劲……


	110. Chapter 110

「有十一人」是修利柯夫的念能力。  
这个能力具现化出来的座敷童子——小黑，只有能力者自己和被附身的人能看得见。当大家的注意力被“附身之人”吸引后，他就可以放出四条咒唇白蛇。被一条攻击，会在四十四秒内被吸干全身的血，而如果是四条一起，那么十一秒内，遭受攻击的人就会变成人干。  
而此时此刻，被附身的人正是第十王子派来的护卫、没有念能力的罗贝利。  
作为第一王子本杰明的私设兵，修利柯夫有自信能够拿下这次任务。这个叫酷拉皮卡的人擅自泄露有关念能力和念兽的情报，意图在王子间制造一种“制衡”的稳态，本杰明王子似乎十分欣赏此人的冷静沉着，所以才会派修利柯夫来执行任务。  
修利柯夫可以通过观察一个人的姿态、神情和动作猜出有关那个人的大部分信息——尤其是在涉及到“念”的时候。而此情此景，最为引起他注意的人并非站在最前面的酷拉皮卡，而是在房间里四处游走观察的那个灰发少女。  
虽然她用上了「绝」，但修利柯夫看得出来，她确实是用念的高手，而更令他在意的，则是她此时空空荡荡的右臂袖口。  
她没有右手。

多洛丽丝并不是没有考虑过使用「绝」来切断给念兽的能量补给。  
但是自从那晚和比特的一战中失去右手之后，她一直用具现化能力「快速治疗」具现出“右手”来方便行动。期间因为受到不死病佐巴艾的影响颇深，她在练习使用这只“手”的时候遇到了一些困难，但好在她还是很快掌握了诀窍。当然，值得一提的是，金在这其中起到的作用也不可小觑，以至于等她几乎完全戒断了“DD”、不死病也几乎痊愈的时候，这只具现化出来的右手已经可以做到以假乱真了——即使是用「凝」来看，也不过是一只普通的右手。  
多洛丽丝没有试着对自己使用“大天使的呼吸”，因为她不确定在不死病看起来还没有完全消失的情况下，对自己使用这个能力会发生什么。  
想及此，她不由得又想到了消失在火光中的沙利叶……  
不过比尔说得对，在这艘船上，还是要优先断绝念兽的供给，不然很容易产生意外的变故——毕竟，念兽的行动不完全以宿主的意志为转移。  
而多洛丽丝在王妃寝室里用上了「绝」的瞬间，在场的人都不约而同地露出了有些惊讶的表情。王妃看向她的目光里似有心痛和担忧，酷拉皮卡欲言又止，最终还是没有提起她的手的事情。  
他会惊讶也是难免的，因为和王妃还有比尔不同，酷拉皮卡在猎人考试的时候就见到过多洛丽丝。那不过是一年多以前的事情，而再次见到的时候，她就少了一只手，要说这期间没有发生什么事情他是不相信的。  
但是现在还不到叙旧的时候。  
酷拉皮卡在指定了三个举手的人作为“助教”之后，罗贝利的神色忽然有些不对劲，指着一处虚空惊讶道：“你们看那里，那里有个奇怪的女人啊！”  
话音刚落，大家就都往罗贝利手指的方向看去，但是那个地方什么都没有。  
只有修利柯夫知道，那里站着他的座敷童子。  
几乎是同一时刻，第十三王子的随从巴里根发出了一声惨叫，他的脖子被四条白色的咒唇白蛇缠住了，整个人以肉眼可见的速度干瘪下去。  
“他脖子被白色的东西缠住了！”  
“把东西拿下来！”  
“巴里根，快放手！”  
场面一时混乱至极，电光火石之间，子弹的“砰砰”声响起，几道寒光飞过眼前，第三王子的随从坂田发射的九毫米格鲁弹和多洛丽丝丢出的匕首几乎在同一时刻击中了四条咒唇白蛇，蛇落到地上，和插在它们身上的匕首一起，化作烟雾消失了。  
巴里根早在那之前就停止了哀嚎。

“大家后退，”坂田冷静道，“说不定他体内还有。”  
一旁目睹了一切的始作俑者——修利柯夫则是露出了稍稍有些惊讶的表情。他几乎可以肯定刚才的那几柄匕首是那个灰发女孩投出的，但是她身上竟然没有露出丝毫念力的波动，只能理解为她在极快的瞬间内具现化出了那些匕首、然后又在瞬间反回到了「绝」的状态。  
这种对念能力极为精准的操作，若没有大量的练习和惊人的天赋是不可能达到的。而更让他在意的则是她的「绝」……她为什么要一直保持「绝」的状态呢？是她能力制约的一部分吗？还是……  
人群里出现了些微骚动，有人开始发问刚才的白蛇是不是就是“念兽”，罗贝利则是忽然又发现刚才的“座敷童子”消失不见了。同为第一王子私设兵的巴比麦那则是用尖锐的目光扫向了酷拉皮卡和多洛丽丝。  
酷拉皮卡不为所动，拼命坚守岗位，很有胆识……  
而那个新加入的灰发女孩，反应迅速，对念的操作精细到令人发指的程度……  
这两人大概已经察觉到了那并非王子的念兽。

黑鲸号最底层——第五层的食堂联络通路发生了骚动，本来打算在往上走之前先吃点东西填填肚子的金·富力士恰好就目睹了这场骚动的发生。  
主角是三个黑帮底层的小混混加四只蜘蛛，金一边吸溜吸溜地吃着味道淡得几乎等于无的寡淡汤面一边把眼前的闹剧当成下饭菜。那四只蜘蛛瞬间就把几个小混混训得服服帖帖，最后三人排成一排，规规矩矩地跪在他们面前答话，看得金是乐不可支。  
那个穿运动衫还没有眉毛的人似乎是问话的主导，但他实在太容易冷场了，金不由得想起了笃恩，这两位似乎都有在不恰当的时候讲冷笑话的习惯。他自己倒是对这种人不怎么讨厌。  
问话的四只蜘蛛正是芬克斯、飞坦、信长和富兰克林，他们很轻易地就得知了黑鲸号各层的势力分布——黑鲸号底层的势力被三大家族瓜分，分别是A家，周家和射家。而其中第三王子（酷拉皮卡的“盟友”）支持周家，第四王子（切利多尼希）支持A家，第七王子（路兹路斯）支持射家。  
一旁在耳朵上用上了「凝」的金靠着认为制造的顺风耳得知了这些非常有用的消息，他边听还边撇撇嘴、抬抬眉毛，偶尔作出一副不怎么认同的表情。但总体来讲，他对这些免费得来的情报还是颇为满意的。  
最后，就在金以为已经不会再有什么新的信息，打算收拾收拾餐盘走人的时候，他忽然从那个穿运动衫的男人身上感觉到了一阵凛然的杀气。  
“找出身高一米九以上的家伙，查出他们的房间号码，告诉我。”他指着那几个混混说，“从现在开始，这就是你们的任务。”  
身高一米九以上的人？  
旅团在船上，目标居然不是宝物，而是一个人？  
库洛洛脸上阴郁的表情在他心中一闪而过，忽然有什么东西像终于契合的齿轮一样“咔嚓”在金的脑子里响了一声。这位传说中的二星猎人，脸藏在他们看不见的暗处，手里还端着收拾好的餐盘，露出了一个笑容。  
他突然有了一个想法。

帕里斯通仍徘徊在黑鲸号的二层。  
他当然没像他说的那样去二层以下找金先生，这件事不着急，他先是在一层转了一圈，不着痕迹地跟安排在各王子麾下的“协专”猎人获取情报，然后才来到二层——这层全是政治要员和权贵阶层，他很有兴趣跟他们增进一下感情。  
从协专猎人的口里，帕里斯通已经得知了“王位争夺战”“念兽”和酷拉皮卡那广播的那则通知的事情。虽然缪海尔在猎人考试里被刷下来的时候他就已经说过了，但他不得不再感慨一次，这次绮多引进十二支、接替他“子”的位置的人，似乎十分的优秀。  
但是他手中还握有一些他们都不知道的情报。  
尤其是……关于多洛丽丝的。  
这么想着，帕里斯通走到了二层的餐厅附近，正在脑海里盘算着下一个猎物该是谁的时候，有人自动找上了门。  
“嗨~”那个穿着高级定制西装、一头红发的男人走到了帕里斯通的面前，“我们……应该算是初次见面？”  
帕里斯通脸上出现了一瞬间的惊讶，但很快，他的笑意渐浓。  
“哎呀……还真是稀客……”


	111. Chapter 111

巴里根遇害，警方抓走了之前因为看到了座敷童子而大喊出声的罗贝利。  
这次风波之后，酷拉皮卡示意多洛丽丝、比尔回到王妃的寝室，并用无名指的追魂之链对几人进行了测谎，以确认“刺客”不在他们之中。  
另一方面，在第三王子乔莱的指派下跟随酷拉皮卡来到1014号房间的坂田则在处理外部的混乱。他给最高法官打了电话，要求起诉并逮捕罗贝利背后的主人——第六王妃，却被驳回了。  
在确认了比尔和多洛丽丝没有嫌疑后，酷拉皮卡和比尔找到了岛野。岛野对测谎的反应最为激烈，她感到不被信任，却也在听过酷拉皮卡的解说后认同了他的做法。  
在这场残酷的王位争夺战中，“信任”是最难得也最致命的双刃剑。

事实上，多洛丽丝和酷拉皮卡都心知肚明，若要说这里谁的嫌疑最大，除了第一王子派来的两人外，就是多洛丽丝自己。  
虽然不是十四名王子中的一个，但仅凭她拥有王族血统、并且有念兽跟随一点，就可以推测出她也是可以向王位发起挑战的一员。所以从某种意义来说，酷拉皮卡要保护的对象——第十四王子瓦布尔，就是她的“竞争对手”。  
再者，然多洛丽丝声称是机缘巧合下得到了念壶、触发了“壶中卵”的仪式，但难保卡金国方面对此并非一无所知——如果这一切都在王室的计划之内，那么多洛丽丝出现在船上就绝非巧合。  
毕竟，一个可以左右国家命运的物品，为什么会平白无故地被盗贼窃走，又为什么会到了多洛丽丝的手中？  
而且，那之后念壶又是怎么回到了卡金国的？难道念壶不只有一个吗？  
很难相信这些事情不是有意为之的。  
更何况，多洛丽丝理论上还是帕里斯通及比杨德的同伙——虽然与卡金国王位之争并无关系，但这伙人和协会是对立的关系，比杨德更是处在协会的监控和拘禁之下（虽然他是自愿被协会逮捕的），难保多洛丽丝不会在中间做出什么扰乱秩序的事情，帮助比杨德逃脱。  
她先前提起小杰可能是为了消解酷拉皮卡的戒心，表露能力也有可能是为了获取信任而选择的策略，然而即使知道了以上种种，理智上知道她应该是需要戒备的对象，酷拉皮卡内心深处却还是很想相信这个看起来与自己年龄相差无几的少女。  
“我会尽我所能帮你达成你想做的事。”  
不知道为什么，这句话在酷拉皮卡的脑海中久久回荡。

自从登上黑鲸号，发现这里没有网络和手机信号之后，金·富力士就把手机设置成了静音状态。一方面，虽然不太可能发生，但是万一手机在不方便的时候响起会十分碍事；另一方面，反正他也是个常年手机静音的人。之前开启纯粹是因为多洛丽丝的强烈要求，而现在，反正多洛丽丝也不在身旁……  
不在身旁……  
金不由得心里一阵焦躁，东已经消失了整整一天，这期间金已经把第五层和第四层转了个遍。中间他还遇到了几次三大黑帮家族的人、幻影旅团那个浑身裹着绷带的人（金目睹了他在跳起一支奇怪的舞蹈后化身一个完全不同的人的场面，这实在是个便利的能力）、还有揍敌客家的大少爷（对方似乎很惊讶他也在船上，他们打了个照面，伊尔迷还把金介绍给了柯特），而现在金正在前往第三层的中央连接通道附近。  
他设法弄清了通道下次打开的时间，却发现通道附近没有时钟。这时他想起了自己的手机，拿出来一看，金就愣住了。  
那是一连串来自多洛丽丝的未接电话和未读短信。

西索·莫罗。  
在看到红发男子的瞬间，这个名字在帕里斯通的脑海一闪而过。西索此时穿着一身西装，让他看起来仿佛有着陈年红酒一般醇厚而诱人的气质。他虽然收敛起了杀气，却还是隐约让人感觉到仿佛猛兽的危险气息。  
毫无疑问这是一个“强者”，帕里斯通在心里有些好笑地想到，就像金先生一样。  
不知道金先生现在怎么样了？  
“嗯哼……”西索似乎对帕里斯通认出了自己一事并不惊讶，而是挑起了眉毛，“原来‘前’副会长认得我，好荣幸~❤”  
帕里斯通眼中的笑意渐浓，“……呀，西索先生可是名人呢。我没记错的话，前不久天空竞技场的比赛直播中，报道说你已经死了。”  
西索没有说话，微微上扬的金色凤眼危险地看了看帕里斯通。  
虽然答应他陪他玩游戏的人无情地抛弃了他，但帕里斯通觉得先让面前这个人陪自己玩一会儿似乎也不赖。  
“不知道西索先生是以什么名义登船的？”见西索没有反应，帕里斯通笑了笑接着说道，“死而复生的‘魔术师’？失去宝座的天空竞技场楼主？还是……一个居无定所的幽灵？”  
“呵呵……”面对帕里斯通的挑衅，西索毫不在意。这个红发男人只是轻轻地笑了笑，低沉的喉音优雅地响起，“这次，是……死神哦。♠”

酷拉皮卡回去继续他的念能力教学，多洛丽丝和比尔则留在卧室里护卫王妃和王子的安全。  
发生了刚才那样的事件，难保刺客不会再次行动。而第一次行动之所以没有直取王妃和王子的性命，很有可能是因为还没有达成对方的某种能力限制……比如被蛇附身的必须是在视线范围内的人……之类的。  
酷拉皮卡离开前，多洛丽丝让他多留意那个叫修利柯夫的人，他的行为似乎有些可疑。  
“我会注意的。”酷拉皮卡点点头，随即转身离开。  
岛野和王妃聊起了自己的家族史，说自己家代代都是为王室服务，却没想到到了自己这里，父母的嘱咐“你要为王族尽心尽力，直到死为止”完全成了字面上的意思，不禁失言说出了让王妃失望的话。  
奥伊特王妃温柔地笑了起来，摇了摇头，说她不必在意。两人又聊起了各自的兄弟姐妹，岛野说自己是独生子，王妃说她有五个兄弟姐妹，小时候总在被哥哥呼来唤去。  
“多洛丽丝呢？”突然，王妃聊天的对象变成了自己，沉浸在思考中的多洛丽丝下了一跳，“你也是独生子吗？”  
多洛丽丝摇了摇头，想起了火光中的沙利叶，露出了一个有些茫然的微笑：“不，我有一个哥哥……”  
只是已经不在了。  
不过……  
她还心存一丝希望。  
“他肯定也老欺负你吧，我能看出来的。”奥伊特王妃笑着说。  
岂止是欺负，那个人出场的时候总是随身携带一种无敌的反派气质，让人总觉得他似乎运筹帷幄，谁都奈何不了他。  
所以多洛丽丝才不愿相信他真的已经“死”了。  
那样的人怎么可能这么轻易地消失呢？  
肯定还会在某一天突然笑着出现，说一些让人想把他揍死的话，然后继续我行我素地活下去。  
“有的时候我甚至以为他是必须被打败的敌人。”多洛丽丝说。  
“啊，我懂的。”奥伊特王妃突然说，“有的时候我甚至觉得他们简直是上天送来折磨我的人。不过现在想来，还是家人最好……”说着说着，王妃的目光看向了瓦布尔，露出了悲伤和迷茫，但很快这种迷茫就变成了坚定，“……家人是最坚实的后盾，不过在这里却要手足相残……”  
多洛丽丝看着这样的王妃忽然觉得有些痛心，她刚想说什么，口袋里的手机却突然震动了一下。  
她拿出了手机，一看，突然眼里就有些湿润。  
王妃、比尔和岛野都察觉到了多洛丽丝的异样。奥伊特王妃问她“发生了什么事？”，多洛丽丝擦了擦眼睛之后笑着摇了摇头。  
她的手机屏幕上有一行字：

「人家都死了，也不哀悼一下，居然还说我是必须被打败的敌人，小丽丝你也太无情了。」


	112. Chapter 112

金拨通了多洛丽丝的电话，没想到却被对面给挂断了。他顿时有些拿不准发生了什么事情，各种各样的猜测盘旋在他的脑内，直到他的手机屏幕上出现了一行字：  
「麻烦你不要打扰我跟小丽丝说话。」  
金额边凸起了青筋，眼角抽搐了两下，他大概知道这是怎么回事了。  
「还有，你是谁啊？」  
看到接下来的这句话之后，金·富力士陷入了一阵沉默。

多洛丽丝很快就整理好了心情，和比尔打了一声招呼后，去一旁询问沙利叶详细情况。但说着说着她就发现，事情似乎有些不对劲，沙利叶并不知道来到黑鲸号之前具体发生了什么，只知道“自己已经死了”。  
「诶，糟糕，我还真是恶趣味，看来“那个我”还没有告诉你。」  
多洛丽丝安静地等待着手机屏幕上闪现的字体。  
「你手机里的备份资料是应急用的，只有在本体被销毁的情况下才会启用。」  
「我出发之前在你的手机里备份了一下自己的核心资料。但是你的手机存储量太小了，所以也只有核心资料啦。大部分无关紧要的记忆都已经被删除了，太占地方。不过死掉的那个我似乎还塞进来了一个局域网程序，可以让提前写入的设备加入局域网。这个你应该是知道的？」  
记忆……删除了？  
多洛丽丝没有回复，而是盯着“删除”两个字，一时间不知道该怎么理解才好。  
那沙利叶的记忆还有其他的备份吗？按照他的性格，应该不至于一份都没有，甚至有可能像他说的那样“上传云端”，但是……  
「不过，的确有点麻烦。本体销毁的话意味着寄生的雾状埃也会逃逸，它们通过AI程序获得了智能，不知道会做出什么事情来。」  
多洛丽丝告诉了沙利叶那个奇怪球体的事情，然后又问了备份的问题。  
「好吧，如果是这样的话多半就是被那个球体给吞噬了。如果是空间类的能力的话谁知道会跑到哪里去。至于备份……其实我也有考虑过上传云端，但是让人工智能联网是一个需要勇气的决定。联网的瞬间就是独立意识的消失，网络意识的诞生……这个你应该能体会，我反正还没有做好准备。不过硬件我倒是备份了，放在安全的地方。只要本体没有蠢到让别人进到那个地方去就不会有什么大问题。放心吧，小丽丝~」  
他说让她放心，但多洛丽丝却总有种隐隐的担忧。

沙利叶口中“安全的地方”，此时正有一只蜘蛛在徘徊。  
侠客虽然黑掉了这个地方的监控，也设法走出了房间，却意外地发现这个房间的外面是——更多的房间。不，也许这么说并不合适，这种层层嵌套的结构并非房间，说是“迷宫”也不为过吧。虽然不知道设计者的意图，但怎么看都像是某种恶趣味。而且还是有点眼熟的那种恶趣味。  
非要说的话，侠客第一次见到沙利叶其实还是因为多洛丽丝。当时他意外查到了福特研究所的事情，发现了被掩盖的A.I.技术，便迫不及待地搜罗起了相关信息。对福特研究所爆炸事件的搜索指向了某个出自流星街的组织——幻影旅团。让侠客颇为遗憾的是，加入旅团之后他才知道大部多洛丽丝的分部件都被破坏了，而核心部分又很难破解。一段时间过去了，他努力对核心程序的部分内容进行了复写，并将这些内容放到了网上，还小小地掀起了一阵热议。因为侠客放到网上的这段程序被人们传成了是“唯一能通图灵测试的人工智能”。然后，没过多久，自称沙利叶的男人就找上了门。  
怎么说呢，虽然黑掉监控设备的时候就有这种感觉了，但是这个地方的设计果然很像是沙利叶的手笔。但是，为什么？  
侠客明明记得自己是遇到了西索，沙利叶既然救了他，又为什么要把他关在这种地方？  
想着想着，侠客就黑进了下一扇门。  
这间屋子和之前的几间都不太一样，四壁空白，也没有什么机关。侠客稍微费了一番心力，找到了其中一处机关，打开之后出现的却不是下一扇门，而是一个柜子。  
柜子里有一个拳头大的盒子。  
这是什么东西？侠客好奇地拿起了盒子，发现怎么也打不开。蛮力不行，念力也不行。盒子的正面有显示屏，需要输入一组密码。  
解密码？他擅长呀！  
于是侠客拿走了盒子，一边抛着玩一边继续寻找出口，也不知道这会花掉他多长时间，不过，他有得是耐心。

联系不上多洛丽丝，还是被人给强行屏蔽在外，金·富力士确实觉得一阵窝火。  
就在刚刚，通往第三层的通道打开了。金混进人群里上到了第三层，从这里开始，如果再要晚上走就需要些其他的手段了。他脑海里已经成型的想法大概有四五个，但反正最后也不一定按照计划来。金觉得自己每次真的要做决定的时候基本上都是跟着感觉走的，虽然往往和最初的计划有些微不同，但好歹结果都是好的。  
不过这之中也有例外。  
比如多洛丽丝就是其中之一。金隐约能感觉到她有意无意地在避开自己，但又不像是十几年前和沙利叶瞒着他搞事的时候那样。她的态度比那个时候更“轻松”和“开放”，似乎不觉得有什么不对劲（但是绝对不对劲，金能感觉得到——反倒是这种原因不明的不对劲最让他恼火，因为没有切实的解决办法）。金敢说，如果他直接问她是不是在回避自己的话，多洛丽丝肯定会给出否定的回答，而且多半她也是真心那么想的。  
对于金来讲，他几乎从猎人考试再次见到多洛丽丝以来，他们二人之间就总是矛盾不断。先是雷妮森的事情，又是尼特罗让他调查地下迷宫的任务，再是DD和不死病……似乎总有什么横在他们中间，让两人无暇喘息。金总觉得再这样下去，也许他们就会这样渐行渐远，一点点变成陌生人……  
这个想法让他快要疯了。  
但是他必须保持冷静，尤其是在这种时候。  
他不是很能确定“那个世界”在多洛丽丝的时间线上发生在什么时候，但他推测是她从猎人考试之后消失，直到再次出现在卡洛摩尔的期间。说实话，金对“那个世界”发生的事情记忆有些模糊，但他隐约记得那是多洛丽丝的愿望制造出来的世界，而他们在那里生活过一段很平静的日子，普通人的日子。小杰就是那个时候诞生的。  
多洛丽丝在那个时候似乎下定了某种决心，但是金不知道是什么。  
然而，无论肉体如何，他能感觉到，两人精神之间的距离在渐渐拉远，这种感觉让他很焦躁，焦躁得忍不住想要做点什么来挽回。于是那天在港口离别的时候他就顺应了本能，求婚的话语险些脱口而出，但还没说出来就被拒绝了。  
结果显然不是那么的美好。  
与金的距离拉远的同时，多洛丽丝和小杰的距离明显拉近了。金做梦都没想到他会羡慕小杰的立场，唯有这件事他是绝对绝对不会承认的。  
现在总算把她拉回了自己的身边，却又因为地下迷宫的意外分开了——虽然他有料到类似的事情会发生，甚至早就拟好了对策。但是他料错了自己的反应，多洛丽丝不在的这两天他发现自己比平时更容易急躁。  
再加上这艘船上明显不太对劲的氛围，金久违地发现自己的思维出现了一丝混乱。各种纷杂的念头在他的脑海里纠缠不休。  
然后，就在黑鲸号三层的瞭望区，有一个人跟他打起了招呼。  
“哈喽。”黑色长发的杀手身旁站着一个穿和服的孩子，他伸出一只手来挥了挥，“你就是金·富力士吗？”  
那是伊尔迷·揍敌客和柯特·揍敌客。  
是金通往二层以上的门票之一。


	113. Chapter 113

世界上，有多少人可以被称为“天才”？  
缇塔可以确定的是，能配得上这个称号的人绝对不多。她本以为自己对天才与常人之间的隔阂认知已经很清晰了，但是事实证明，她还是太浅薄了。  
切利多尼希是一个绝对意义上的天才——不——也许说是怪物都不为过。他在缇塔刚刚解说没多久就感受到了其他“天才”至少一周以上才能察觉的气，而且在两天之内，对使用念力的战斗直觉就已经超越了自己。在见到了那个不详的水见式后她更加确定了，他是必须被除掉的存在。  
缇塔已经决定了，要在切利多尼希学会“绝”的那一瞬间，将他杀掉。

黑鲸号三层，瞭望台附近。  
“啊，哥哥，那是……”  
“嘘——”  
银发和黑发的两个孩子突然躲到了一旁，避开了瞭望台的位置。奇犽捂住了想要说话的亚路嘉的嘴，他知道她想说什么，但是怎么看现在这个情况都很诡异。  
他们为什么会在这里？  
瞭望台上站着两个人，分明有着跟他一样的姓氏，但是为什么他们会出现在这里？奇犽的脑海中突然闪过一丝不祥的预感。  
躲在视觉死角的奇犽跟亚路嘉比划了一个“安静”的手势，然后探出头去观察情况。他皱着眉头，站在柯特和伊尔迷面前的那个刺猬头实在是太眼熟了，奇犽不由得做了一个鬼脸。  
“不会吧……”他默默地在心里想道，不会这么巧吧？小杰的爸爸也在这里？那个刺猬头不会真的就是大名鼎鼎的金·富力士吧？  
而且，他找大哥干什么？  
这个时候奇犽敏锐地察觉到了一丝不对，迅速缩了回去。柯特的眼神正淡淡地扫过奇犽刚才探出身来的方向。  
如果他没记错的话，柯特似乎加入了幻影旅团，既然是这样，是否意味着旅团已经到了船上？这个情况简直糟糕到奇犽都不知道该说什么好了。  
而且，明明这一层船上就已经聚集了四个揍敌客，彼此之间却完全不知道底细和情况，要不是偶然遇到，奇犽根本不知道大哥和柯特也来了。  
家庭关系混到这个地步，也是很令人无语了。奇犽自从离家出走、见识过各种各样的人和家庭后，就没少在心里吐槽自己家的情况（虽然其实离家出走之前他也经常吐槽，但是还是不一样的，现在他的理由更充足了）。  
不过，奇犽又看了看那个站在大哥面前的刺猬头。  
混乱的家庭关系哪里都有，小杰家也没比自己好多少。想到这里，奇犽突然就没那么纠结了。

“能具现化出来如此之多的念兽，壶中卵仪式必然需要庞大的能量。如果破坏掉这份能量中的一环，让其中一个参加仪式的人退出的话，或许就可以一口气让整个仪式终止。”  
在结束了今日份的念力教学之后，酷拉皮卡回到了王妃的寝室，和多洛丽丝、比尔还有岛野一起分析现今的形式。他顿了顿之后，继续说道：“可惜现有的情报太少了，不能贸然行事。毕竟，强行破坏仪式很有可能会出现更强力的反噬，让所有人都暴露在危险中。再有就是，很难想象，这样的仪式没有相应的防护措施。如果使用‘同行’或者‘磁力’离开黑鲸号，也许会遭遇不测也说不好。如果有人能得到更确切的有关壶中卵仪式的情报，就会好办很多……”  
“我去调查吧。”多洛丽丝说道。  
酷拉皮卡有些意外地看了看多洛丽丝。  
“小杰说的，奇犽也在船上的事情也很让我在意，正好可以一起调查看看。”多洛丽丝一直记得小杰说让她去找奇犽的事情，可是却总也没找到机会，这次调查的机会似乎正合适。  
“……根据现有的情况来看，”酷拉皮卡面色严肃地说，“和壶中卵仪式有关的情报很可能连各个王子都不知情。所以很可能会在国王的住宅区，贸然前往十分危险……”  
多洛丽丝露出了一个安抚性的笑容：“放心吧，我会没事的。而且，只有我的能力可以对付王族的念兽。”见酷拉皮卡没有说话，她继续道，“调查过国王住宅区后，我会直接去找奇犽和亚路嘉。如果你这里有什么紧急情况，可以通过手机联系到我。”  
酷拉皮卡脸上的表情似乎有些松动，他犹豫了一下，说：“……那就拜托你了。“  
“对了。”多洛丽丝想起了什么一样问道，“你还有其他需要我帮忙调查的事情吗？”  
她想起了酷拉皮卡最初那副拼上性命的眼神，他来黑鲸号一定不光是因为协会的任务，不，他加入十二支这件事情本身就很奇怪。根据西弗的说法，酷拉皮卡现在已经是诺斯特拉家族的代理人，不会无缘无故跑来加入十二支……  
所以，这艘船上，他一定有什么其他的目标。  
她说过要帮他的。  
然而，这个面容清秀的金发青年只是静静地看着多洛丽丝，说：“没有。”  
“……”多洛丽丝面色复杂地看向了酷拉皮卡，没有戳穿他的掩饰。  
离开房间之前，酷拉皮卡又叫住了多洛丽丝。后者回头，琥珀色的眼睛里映出了那个温柔的笑容。  
“谢谢你，多洛丽丝。”他说。

航行已经进行了快一个星期，黑鲸号马上就要迎来第二周的宴会。宴会上有几个王子预定要表演节目，其中就有第十王子卡卓和第十一王子芙盖茨的玻璃琴二重奏。  
然而，在这短短的一周中，第十二王子木木泽已经死亡，第二王子卡米拉被监.禁待审，第十三王子马拉杨和他一整屋子的人都消失无踪……在这样的情况下，几乎没人有心思去庆祝。  
距离宴会召开只剩下短短的几个小时，和上层的风云变幻不相上下的是，黑鲸号下层也在不知不觉中掀起了波澜。越来越多的乘客离奇死亡，协会已经快要稳不住事态的恶化。米哉斯顿和波特白极力在调查事情的原委，终于在一天前查到了这一系列死亡似乎和三大家族的A家有关。  
与此同时，绮多和雷欧力需要照顾的伤员数也在短短几天内激增。整个医疗班都忙得不可开交，所有人都隐约感觉到，一场骚动正在人群中酝酿，而这骚动最终是否会演变成暴.乱……没有人知道。  
唯一知道的是，一旦犯罪行为超过临界点，人们就会因为猜疑和恐惧发生暴.乱，这艘船就会沉没。  
而目前他们唯一能做的，就是干好手头的事情。

多洛丽丝花了一些功夫，终于成功潜入了国王居住区。出乎她的意料的是，这里的守备并没有那么森严。因为第二周的宴会即将举行，所以纳斯比国王和他的几个近身侍卫都前往了宴客厅，这里只剩下了几个常规的护卫把手，多洛丽丝很轻易地就绕过了他们。真正让她花了一番功夫的，是后面的那几道生物识别的大门。  
不过好在，她已经进来了。  
她放倒了把守在居住区内的守卫，然后先是在国王的住所里面调查了一番：书桌、地毯、柜子……所有能想到的地方她都仔细搜索了一遍，却什么都没有找到。  
就在她开始疑惑到底是漏掉了什么地方的时候，她在国王的卧室里找到了一扇铁门。很奇怪，按照建筑图来看这里应该没有空间多容下一个房间。  
她又花了一番功夫打开那扇门，出现了一条漆黑的通道，似乎是通往下层的。她犹豫了一下之后，确认手机还有信号，而且酷拉皮卡或者其他人也没有联系自己，用上了“凝”，走进了黑暗之中。  
这个通道比她想象中的要短，她感觉应该还没有下到二层，所以这里可能是隐藏在一层和二层之间的某个夹层。  
从通道出来之后，多洛丽丝步入了一片宽阔而空荡的区域。  
居然还有这样的地方……  
前方似乎有亮光，她走了过去，然后定住了脚步。  
昏暗的灯光也掩盖不住她脸上的震惊。  
那是一个奇怪的圆形装置，圆形的周围四散着棺木一样的结构，其中一个棺木中已经躺进了一个人，光芒就是从那个棺木里发出的。  
她看着眼前的景象，忽然觉得脊背发凉。  
走近棺木之后，多洛丽丝发现躺在里面的，是死去的第十二王子木木泽。  
然而让她感到毛骨悚然的却不是这个造型诡异的装置和躺在里面的王子。这个装置很有可能是为了“壶中卵”仪式准备的，多洛丽丝料到了可能会出现类似的场景。  
但是，不，这不可能……  
黑鲸号上的王位争夺战，一般来想都是让十四个王子互相厮杀，像养蛊一样，最后胜出一个最强的人，成为新的国王。也就是说，会有十三个牺牲者。而酷拉皮卡也好，其他的协会成员也好，都是为了避免这样最糟糕的情况发生。  
而且多洛丽丝几乎可以肯定，纳斯比肯定无法料到自己会来到这艘船上……还是说，他料到了？多洛丽丝觉得自己的头脑似乎有些混乱。  
因为，围绕在面前这个装置的棺木，不是十三个，而是十四个！  
也就是说，卡金国十四个王子的王位争夺战，这场厮杀，注定……无人生还！  
什么样的人才会为了一个仪式，牺牲自己全部十四个孩子？  
这个时候，她听到了一声动静，猛然回头，那里什么都没有。  
然后，忽然间她就动不了了。  
一个陌生的声音说道：“呵呵呵，看看我找到了什么~”

然后，第二周的宴会开始了。


	114. Chapter 114

“各位久等了！出航后第一次海上周日晚宴现在正式开始！今天的主题是由王室主办的音乐会，请尽情享受吧！”  
预定每周一次的晚宴开始了，宴会厅里宾客满员，似乎没有人意识到过去的一周中都发生了什么，没有人知道第八王子和第十二王子的死亡，宴会主持人也只说第八王子是“由于身体不适，不得不临时退出”。  
成败在此一举了。  
旋律握紧了手中的长笛。  
再有九十分钟，就会上场，表演长笛演奏。旋律演奏的音乐可以使听众陷入沉醉的状态，而第十王子和第十一王子就可以趁机靠“秘密之门”逃离黑鲸号。  
旋律内心不由得一阵揪痛。  
一定要顺利啊。  
不然……基尼的牺牲就白费了。

“各位乘客，非常抱歉在此突然插播广播。接下来是由王室主办的晚宴音乐会，为第一、二层的乘客们送上的惊喜演出！”  
四王子在一瞬间就学会了“绝”。  
缇塔静静地掏出了手.枪。  
“献上演奏的是猎人协会的旋律小姐，以及卡卓王子和芙盖茨王子两组演奏嘉宾！”  
如果王子您是个会把这份才能用于帮助他人的高尚之人该多好……  
缇塔稳稳地用枪口对准了切利多尼希的额头。  
至少让我用一枪来给您解脱吧。  
我也会紧随在您身后……

长笛的声音？  
库洛洛几乎有一瞬间的分神，但是很快就没有再像其他人一样沉醉其中。他环顾了一下四周，还好他做了一些事前准备。很明显三大家族的人开放给旅团的空间都是他们已经搜查过、没有西索的楼层，所以他必须赶先他们一步。  
三大家族显然彼此之间也不太对付，所以这就是突破点。  
所以他才会让剥落列夫化身成A家的成员带他们来到三层，周家和射家应该很快就会因为他埋下的一些小伏笔与A家开战的吧。  
今天不知道是有谁从上层下来了，还没有来得及关闭通道。看来是走得很急。于是库洛洛便也不客气地上去了，他上来之后，就听到了那仿佛不属于人间的美妙音乐。  
那一瞬间浮现在他眼前的景象，反倒让他清醒了过来。  
这里不是乐园，这里是人间。  
肮脏而又无望的人间。

刚才……发生了什么？  
缇塔手中握着的枪管还是热的，枪口的硝烟也在提醒她刚才发生的事情并非自己的幻觉，她确实看到了，第四王子切利多尼希中弹，躺倒在一片血泊中。  
可是现在却消失了。  
不光尸体消失了，而且连血迹也消失得一干二净。  
刚刚广播中传来的长笛的声音，一瞬之间似乎让缇塔分了神，好像看到了幻觉一样。  
“王子！刚刚的枪击声是怎么回事？”守卫举枪冲了进来，“不许动！缇塔！！”  
守卫听到了枪声，所以刚才的不是幻觉，那么这是什么？四王子的念能力吗？可是，不对，四王子明明处于“绝”的状态……  
这个时候，缇塔听到身后传来了本不该存在的声音。  
“没问题的，这只是修行的一环。”切利多尼希说，“小缇塔，我的‘绝’怎么样啊。”

缇塔不知道的是，这恰恰就是切利多尼希在学会了“绝”之后发现的能力。  
只要他处于“绝”的状态下闭上眼睛，就会触发“刹那的十秒”，看到十秒之后的未来，而如果一直维持“绝”的状态，则可以持续发动能力，只要闭上眼睛就能看到“十秒后的世界”，而与此同时，其他人眼中看到的也会是“十秒之后的世界”而非真实的——经过切利多尼希修改的世界。  
所以缇塔眼中看到的，被她一枪打死的切利多尼希，是“没有被改变的未来”。  
也就不知道，在她开枪的前一个瞬间，四王子还问过她一个问题。  
“小缇塔，你觉得我这个人怎么样？”  
因为他突然觉得，心口不一的女孩子，似乎也挺不错的。

第四次轰鸣！  
拥有念力的人都感受到了黑鲸号上那种伴随着巨大能量的轰鸣，1014号房间里酷拉皮卡判断出了轰鸣的间隔越来越短，但是真正知道那个轰鸣原因的人，却没法告诉他。  
多洛丽丝被捉住了。  
每一次轰鸣，都意味着一个王子的“死亡”。  
现在棺木中已经躺进了四个卡金国王子。  
按原本的计划，纳斯比本人也是“壶中卵”仪式的一环，而多洛丽丝的出现，也意味着仪式多了一种选择。  
意味着最后那个扳下火车轨道扳手的人选，多了一个。*  
不背负罪业的人，是无法成为王的。  
纳斯比国王“呵呵呵”地笑着，说他本来确实没料到仪式还会多出一个备选人来，直到有人跑来通知了他。  
而那个通知他的人……  
多洛丽丝抬头，危险地眯起了双眼，表情冰冷地看着面前的人：“帕里斯通……”  
“哎呀，小丽丝，不要这样看着我嘛。”他露出了一个极其开心的笑容，丝毫没有为难的意思，“我这样做也是有原因的，请你一定要相信我哦。”  
“鬼才要信你。”多洛丽丝冷笑了一声说。  
帕里斯通耸了耸肩，没再说话，纳斯比国王先行离开了，留下了他们两个人在这个空荡荡的房间里。  
不，也不是完全空荡荡的。  
只是活人的数量比较少而已。  
帕里斯通似乎还想说什么，但是看到多洛丽丝充满敌意的样子就不禁露出了笑容，然后亲昵地拍了拍后者的脑袋，说了一句“要乖哦”，然后就离开了。  
多洛丽丝被禁锢在了那个圆形装置的中心，帕里斯通不知道哪里搞到了可以强制使人进入“绝”的金属手铐，而且这个仪器也不知道是怎么搞的，异常的牢固……  
她垂眼看着那四个亮起的棺木。  
也许跟他们供应的“能量”有关。  
这个仪式，到底是怎么回事……

金跟着伊尔迷和柯特一起，趁乱来到了黑鲸号的第二层。伊尔迷不知道是从哪里得来的情报，说这周的宴会是绝佳的通行机会，似乎是因为他在上面两层的线人提前拿到了演出节目单，知道了其中倒数第二个节目是一个叫“旋律”的音乐猎人参演——总之三人提前准备了耳塞等方便的道具，等演奏一开始就冲到了二层。  
到了二层之后伊尔迷点了点头：“OK，报酬已经收到了。”然后又挥了挥手，“我还有其他事情，就先走了。”  
“你是要去找那个西索对吧？”金随口问道。  
“嗯，算是吧？”伊尔迷歪了歪头，“具体的不方便说。”  
“……你的线人就是他吧？”金突然问道，锐利的眼神看向对面的杀手。  
伊尔迷听到那句话之后也沉默地盯着金看了看。  
“谁知道呢？”他说，弯起了嘴角，“是又怎么样？”  
“喂喂，你就不怕我跟你们团长告密吗？”  
“唰”的一声，柯特打开了扇子，那双大大的猫眼幽幽地看向了金。  
“不怕哦。”伊尔迷笑着说，笑意却没有达到眼底，“毕竟，我跟库洛洛的目标，是一致的。”  
金抬了抬眉毛。  
这时他的手机震动了一下。  
他掏出来看了一眼后，脸色暗了下去。  
“不跟你们闲扯了，我也有事先走了。”  
留下这句话之后，他便匆匆离开了。


	115. Chapter 115

卡卓死了。  
和酷拉皮卡预料的一样，这场诡异的仪式拥有更诡异的防御机制，任何仪式参与者，只要离开“黑鲸号”，就会死亡。  
然而和卡卓一起出逃的芙盖茨还不知道这件事情。她还不知道，那个千钧一发之际回到救生舱来的“姐姐”只是对方的念兽。  
对于芙盖茨来说，“家人”指的就是卡卓。她虽然有十三个兄弟姐妹，但是所有人之间的关系都剑拔弩张。芙盖茨比较内向、怕生，说是软弱都不为过，上位的哥哥姐姐没有人把她放在眼里，弟弟妹妹又都太小了，除了卡卓以外，没有人会和她说话、会帮她出头，或者跟她一起玩。  
卡卓那么厉害，虽然和是和自己同龄的异卵双胞胎，却和她完全不一样。芙盖茨软弱的地方，卡卓更坚强，她总像要努力保护什么一样，绷紧了神经，芙盖茨并不知道原因，但是卡卓的这种坚韧让她自愧弗如。  
有的时候她也会想，如果没有卡卓的话，自己是不是也能变得更厉害一些呢？  
但是，果然还是不行的。  
没有卡卓的话，芙盖茨可能一天也活不下去吧。

 

没有人说得清楚骚乱是从哪里、又是何时开始的，他们只知道，回过神来的时候船上已经是一片混乱，一个自称“东”的男人把黑鲸号底层搅得鸡飞狗跳，没有人知道他是怎么做到的。  
同样在五层的还有五个幻影旅团的团员，知道这一点的只有射家的王和周家的宝里基，这两个人暗地里早就串通好了，五层和四层都没有那个叫“西索”的人的踪影，所以他们才会放心大胆地让蜘蛛在这层船舱里爬来爬去。  
而玛奇则恰好在其中一间客房里撞见了这个叫“东·富力士”的人。  
“姑娘你找什么呢？”对方明目张胆地占据了这间并不属于他的客房，身上的衣着华丽得有些恶俗，这些衣服是他的新“小弟”们拿来的，东穿着觉得还挺舒坦，“我看你在这层转悠好久啦。不过，无论你是在找什么，他们都提前清扫过一遍了，这里是肯定没有的。我看你们那个团长往上面去了，他走的才是正确路线。”  
“……”玛奇冷冷地看着这个不请自来还似乎对他们的行动了如指掌的人。  
“咳咳咳，嗯，”东忽然姿态不太自然地坐了起来，脸上忽然变得有些尴尬，“别动武嘛，有话好好说。”  
不知不觉中，他周身已经布满了肉眼不可见的念线，细得如同蛛丝，把他网在了其中，只要稍微动一动就很可能被分割成好几块碎片。  
“真是的……都不照顾一下老人家，一个两个的……”他嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨了一句，然后咧嘴一笑，“你要是不嫌弃，我带你去找找看？哈哈哈，我不是在吹牛，但这艘船上正在发生的事情，大概没有人比我了解得更清楚了。”  
玛奇的神色微微动了一下，他刚才说这句话时候的神色让她本能地感觉到了一丝危险，但是直觉告诉她，对方并没有说谎。  
这个人，到底是谁？

 

有的时候，危险蛰伏在平和的表面之下。  
那些丑恶的灵魂，病态的迷梦都被粉饰得春日微风一样温和无害。人们交谈、微笑，对偶尔出现的不和谐音充耳未闻，发声器官触到虚妄的符号，分裂表情与思想，然而表象之后，原本可能会出现“实在”的部分，却是空荡一片。  
公园中恩爱的情侣、和谐美满的家庭、久别重逢的好友……  
去掉费里尼笔下的滤镜后，生活原本的面貌粗粝、单调、空洞。情侣大部分时间都在争吵，家庭努力掩饰支离破碎的亲子关系，好友再也无法重现昔日的默契。美好时光悼念的是无法重拾的过往。然而那些“美好的日子”，也不过是在回忆的装点下日渐虚幻的梦境。  
多数情况下，世界总能给你提供转移注意力的途径。但是当人们的视线无处可转，当你不得不直视面前——自己和他人的丑恶时，罪恶就会像月桂树一样成长、盛放。  
恶意的花朵绽放脓包，即将腐烂的心灵散发出成熟果实一般甜美而罪恶的气息，寄生的虫豸被吸引而来，蓬勃繁衍，奏出绚烂的乐章。  
封闭的环境是滋生罪恶的温床。  
偏远的乡村是如此，校园是如此，家庭如此，现在的黑鲸号，更是如此。  
暗暗涌动的恶意只需一个简单的导.火索就会迸发，而虽然不知道是谁做了什么，但显然底层乘客心底的焦油已经被点燃，乱作了一团。  
交叠闪烁的的红色报警灯光和响彻船舱的警铃声便是最好的证明。  
这场闹剧，到底谁才会是最后的赢家？  
还是说，他们也终将沦为滑稽剧的演员，为人类永恒的徒劳画上新的一笔？  
切利多尼希并不厌弃腐朽的人性。有时心情好，也会致力于撕扯那层面纱，但他现在找到了更有趣的事情——更有趣的人。  
大部分人去掉了表皮和伪装后，留下的也不过是空空荡荡的一副行尸走肉。剥开人类就像是剥洋葱，只有那一层层的皮才是人类的精华。  
所以切利多尼希才会如此沉溺于剥皮的艺术。  
然而缇塔身上，他似乎隐约看到了什么不同的东西。那层表象之下，也许真的藏着什么东西，也许真的拥有实体——拥有本质。  
丑恶的灵魂，病态的迷梦……  
卡金国第四王子轻轻地笑了一声，合上了手中约翰·狄克逊·卡尔的书。基甸·菲尔博士对人的概括也许有几分确切，但是即便他预知了“恶”的广度，也绝对无法感受其深度。  
尤其是，如果他不认识切利多尼的话。  
“别躲躲藏藏的了，快出来吧。”四王子低头说道，身后，一个男人藏在墨色的阴影之中，与黑暗融为一体，仿佛已经化身某种概念，而非实在的物体。  
虽说是趁乱，但对方居然能够绕过重重戒备进到自己的房间里，可见不是一般人物。  
“我无意打扰。”一身漆黑的人露出了一个不太真切的笑容，那副画面让切利多尼希想起了伦勃朗或是莫尔格纳，“走错房间了，我马上就离开。”  
破晓前的浓稠黑暗将海面与天空融为一片，鲸鱼漂泊在海面，体内遍布藤壶与鲸虱，脉动的红色是生命的火苗，星星点点地在巨大的黑幕中摇曳，仿佛下一秒就会被吹熄。  
切利多尼希终于站了起来，与房间那头的库洛洛·鲁西鲁相对而立，红光在黑白中交替闪烁。  
纯净和的黑，和污浊的白。


	116. Chapter 116

警报声？  
奇犽的神经紧绷了起来。  
船舱里闪起了红色的灯光，预示着危险的鸣笛声伴随着从脚下隐约传来的嘈杂人声。奇犽刚刚错失了登上二层以上的机会，因为他不想靠得离大哥太近。那家伙敏锐得跟怪物一样，但凡一个不小心，就有可能会让奇犽暴露行踪——他可还没有忘记当初大哥说要杀掉亚路嘉的事情。  
然而这个时候，奇犽的手机却突然震动了一下，他意外地将那只甲壳虫手机掏出来，这个鬼地方不是没有信号的吗？这么想着，奇犽看向了屏幕，然后有些惊讶地“诶”了一声。  
居然是多洛丽丝发来的求救信息，但是除了SOS和一个标示地点的图片之外，再没有更详细的说明。  
是陷阱吗？

 

同样的短信也发送到了金和酷拉皮卡的手机上。或者，不如说，是发送到了所有在黑鲸号上、又是多洛丽丝联系人的手机上。这件事情当然不是多洛丽丝自己干的，此时她正因为承受了仪式设备输出的强波陷入了昏迷，发送信息的是沙利叶。  
或者说，是沙利叶的核心数据。  
酷拉皮卡在收到信息之后，脸上露出了不知是懊悔还是愤怒的表情，比尔甚至有些担心他会冲动地前去找多洛丽丝，不过他似乎很快就调整了状态，似乎是在拟定对策。  
在警报响起来之后，大部分各个王子派来学习念能力的守卫都暂时回到了自己的岗位上。已经有几个人通过酷拉皮卡的方法学会了“念”，所以自然就没有理由再在这里待下去。剩下的几人零零散散，其中既有没打算在学会念力之前回去的守卫，也有不怀好意的刺客。虽然从上船以来就是这样，但是酷拉皮卡还是突然感受到了一种腹背受敌的紧迫。  
多洛丽丝……  
希望她能没事。  
“酷拉皮卡——”比尔突然叫住了陷入沉思的酷拉皮卡，“外面……有人找你。”  
“是半藏吗？”酷拉皮卡问道，想起来之前半藏因为找不到第十三王子马拉杨，前来寻求帮助的事情。他后来收回了分.身，回到了本体，如果他现在回来了，是否就意味着马拉杨王子的情况已经稳定了？  
不，不对——  
就在酷拉皮卡一边思考着一边来到门前，打开房门的瞬间，他整个人都僵住了。  
“嗨，好久不见~”门外的红发男人穿着一身得体的西装，靠在门框上和酷拉皮卡打了个招呼。  
“西索……”  
如果说有什么事情是酷拉皮卡没有料到的话，这件事绝对排在头一号。

 

同样的信息自然也发到了西索的手机上。不过他对此事的反应显然淡薄得多，只是有趣地抬眼看了看就关上了手机。如果不是这次突然的出现，他都快要忘掉那个曾经在猎人考试一起打过牌的多洛丽丝了。  
库洛洛则要意外得多，他在看到这条信息的一瞬间脑海中闪现了无数的猜测，最后得出了几个结论。第一，金·富力士很有可能在船上；第二，这条信息几乎可以肯定不是本人发送，所以很有可能是陷阱。而问题就在于，这是针对谁的陷阱。  
针对库洛洛·鲁西鲁，幻影旅团的团长吗？似乎不太可能……但……如果这背后还有其他人在操作的话，也并非可能性全无。  
卡金国的第四王子切利多尼希就站在他的面前，从进房间开始，库洛洛就察觉到了这个屋子里的气息十分诡异，里面的人在不停地在“缠”和“绝”的状态间切换，这种异常也是促使他进来一探究竟的原因之一，而现在，他可以确定，那个状态异常的人就是面前的这个男人。  
切利多尼希……会念能力吗？他还是第一次听说。这么说，是在船上学会的吗？如果是的话，仅仅一个星期就能达到这种程度，确实是可怕的才能。  
那双低垂的眼眸中，库洛洛看到了某种浓稠的黑暗，那是他再熟悉不过的表情了。  
但是，他为什么一直维持着“绝”的状态？  
“随意闯进他人的房间，可不是什么好习惯。”切利多尼希忽然露出了一个微笑，一种出身上位的气息从他身上自然而然地流露出来，他用手示意了一下身边的椅子，让库洛洛坐下，“不过既然来了，你似乎也是念能力者，不如帮我看看我的‘绝’吧？”  
库洛洛漆黑的眼睛里闪过了一丝思索的神色。  
幻影旅团的团长并没有坐下，他的眼神直直地看向了切利多尼希的身后。后者注意到了库洛洛的眼神，也回头望去，然后了然道：“啊，你在看那对眼睛？那是窟卢塔族人的眼睛，颜色确实很美。”他露出了有些谦逊的笑容，“听说最近黑道有人在不择手段地收集这些眼睛，不知道他会不会来找我呢？”  
说这句话的时候，切利多尼希的脸上露出了微微的期许。  
即使是在警报声的干扰下，这个卡金国的四王子也从容不迫，似乎完全不把库洛洛，也不把船上乘客的安危放在眼里。  
库洛洛在听到他说有人收集眼睛的时候露出了一个不着痕迹的笑容，然后垂下了头：“这么说，的确……嗯……”  
“你喜欢的话，就送给你吧？”切利多尼希忽然说，“作为交换，你来继续教我‘念’……说来惭愧，我的手下最近都因为各种各样的原因，没法继续教我了。”不得不说，他开始有点想念小缇塔了。  
在说到“手下”的时候，库洛洛想起了那个在门口拦住他的女性，她的半边脸不知为何溃烂了，那是否就是——眼前这个人的能力呢？  
她的立场很坚决，完全不容退让，似乎一步也不想让库洛洛接近这个房间，这种态度反而挑起了他的好奇心，不得已之下，他只能出手了。现在她的尸体还躺在门口。  
“你的手下很忠心。”库洛洛说道。  
切利多尼希脸上的表情忽然全都消失了，深深的眼眶投下了阴影，他沉默了片刻，真的只是短短的一瞬间，但是库洛洛还是敏锐地察觉到了他周身气息的变化。然后，卡金国第四王子再次抬起了头，笑道：“可以开始了吗？”  
“在那之前，我可以先问你一个问题吗？”库洛洛突然打断道，“你为什么要练习‘绝’？”  
“你马上就会知道了。”这么说着，切利多尼希解除了身上的“绝”，一个造型诡异的大型人头念兽出现在了他的身后，然而，就在库洛洛以为对方会顺势攻击的时候，切利多尼希又收敛了气息，再次发动了“绝”，甚至，还闭上了眼睛。  
但是就在那个瞬间，库洛洛心口骤然升起一股寒意，那种冰冷的危机感，甚至比面对揍敌客围攻的时候更甚。  
这个人的“绝”不妙，非常不妙！


	117. Chapter 117

过去了多久？五秒？还是十秒？  
也许更接近后者吧，库洛洛判断道。  
库洛洛·鲁西鲁手中捧着在切利多尼希用上了“绝”的一瞬间就具现化出来的“盗贼的秘籍”。他看到这位卡金国第四王子闭上了眼睛，而且他绝对没有移开过目光，身后的那扇门是突然打开的，门外却空无一人——除了那具被库洛洛杀死的尸体。  
那扇门如果是切利多尼希的能力打开的，库洛洛想道，就一定没有那么简单。因为对方在这十秒内一直处于“绝”的状态。所以就一定不是放出系或者具现化系的能力——因为在“绝”的状态下，六大念系中的五系都是无法使用的，所以切利多尼希一定是特质系的能力者。  
如果是特质系的话，光凭一扇打开的门是无法确定能力类型的。隐身？制造幻觉？瞬间传送？这些都有可能。  
“是你杀了她吗？”睁开眼睛的切利多尼希静静地用眼神示意了一下门外缇塔的尸体，问道，“是你杀了小缇塔？”  
取消了“绝”之后，巨大的念兽出现在了切利多尼希的背后，紧紧地盯着库洛洛，等待着他的回答。  
小缇塔？  
这个称呼让库洛洛陷入了沉思。  
之前杀掉她似乎有些操之过急了。面前的这个人十分危险，那个叫缇塔的护卫本应是他手中的王牌，如果她还活着的话，事情就会好办得多。  
不过，这些都不是什么大问题。  
于是库洛洛合起了手中的书，展露了一个笑容，对切利多尼希说：“是我。”

“是我杀了她。”

那种诡异的情形再次出现了。库洛洛说完那句话之后，向切利多尼希的方向靠近了一步，然而后者只是轻蔑地笑了一声，然后再次使用了“绝”。  
库洛洛没有给他喘息的机会，他手背上的太阳和月亮是“成对的破坏者”发动的标志，一瞬之间握住了切利多尼希左胸的要害。一秒，两秒，三秒——然后瞬间退开，爆炸以切利多尼希为中心炸开，房间里的物品散落一地，到处都是爆炸留下的火星和烟雾。  
然后库洛洛稍微皱了一下眉头——  
在身后？！  
他迅速退离一段距离，“盗贼的秘籍”出现在手中，这次翻开的能力是瞬移，只见库洛洛在念兽即将攻击到自己的瞬间闪现在了房间的另一角。  
切利多尼希抬了抬眉毛，似乎有些惊讶又有些钦佩：“原来‘念’还可以做到这种事情，真是厉害……”然后他对库洛洛露出了一个微笑，“你有很多种能力。”  
黑发男人不置可否，隐匿在烟雾和阴影之中。出乎切利多尼希意料的是，似乎有什么东西在烟雾中游走。黑鲸号一层的居住区是一个整体封闭的空间，巨大的白色念鱼逐渐穿过浓烟，朝切利多尼希的方向游了过来。卡金国第四王子闭上了眼睛，他看到了十秒后的世界——他还维持着“绝”，被两条念鱼前后夹击，吃掉了身体，明明早就该死了，却还像没事人一样站着——  
然后他睁开了眼睛，在库洛洛的眼中，切利多尼希还闭眼站在那里，他看到的是没有被改变的“十秒后”的世界，切利多尼希躲开了从身后游来的念鱼，却仍不敢贸然解除“绝”，他尚不知道对方的这个能力具体是如何作用的。  
“有趣，”烟雾背后，库洛洛开口道，“你的能力——应该不是制造幻象，不然会有更好的攻击方法。但我的确看到你被杀死两次，而你本人却完好无损。是替身吗？换言之，能够躲开我的攻击，极其类似预知能力。从你的行动来看，触发条件似乎是闭上双眼？”  
切利多尼希没有说话，对方的猜测差一点点就猜中了，但是很可惜，他的能力远比“预知能力”要强，只要他领先十秒，抓住下一个十秒的空当，就可以置那个男人于死地。  
“可惜，如果不是在这种情况下……本来可以……”库洛洛摇了摇头，似乎对自己有些不满。他不应该轻易杀掉门口的女侍卫的，如果考虑到了那种异样的忠诚心的成因，就不会陷入如今的窘境，切利多尼希那种奇特的能力也许就还能偷到。  
“盗贼的秘籍”最有趣的地方就在于通过使用偷来的能力，一点点了解原本能力者的心境与思想，发掘他们内心的阴暗或光明，人类这种生物总让他困惑又着迷，如果有机会的话，他确实很想知道，为什么卡金国的四王子会对自己的侍卫产生类似“依赖”的情感。  
不过，结束了。即使是预知类的能力，在这种情况下也只能被动躲避而已。切利多尼希的死亡只是时间的问题。  
但是，忽然，库洛洛察觉到了一丝不对。  
那是从外部传来的震动，紧接着，伴随着比刚才“成堆的破坏者”造成的冲击更巨大的爆炸声，房间的墙体被破坏，清冷的月光洒向屋内，沐浴银光的念鱼像蒸发了一样渐渐消失……  
“库洛洛~”  
听到这个声音的瞬间，库洛洛脸上笼罩了浓浓的黑暗。  
“西索。”他轻声说道，然后渐渐地，嘴角挂上了一个从未有人见过的、危险的笑容，“这下省得我去找你了。”  
“嗯哼。”西索拍了拍身上的灰尘。切利多尼希在刚刚似乎已经去到了门外那个尸体的位置，第一层的护卫也因为听到了两次爆炸而向这边聚集起来。他们被包围了。  
然而库洛洛却似乎完全不因此而烦恼，他歪了一下头，月光洒在他的脸上，碎发下面、额头中央的十字刺青仿佛发散出某种不祥的气息。他似乎很开心，像是终于找到了心心念念的物品，或者是终于找到了答案的孩童，静静地站立在那里，一动不动。  
“太好了，让我们做一个决断吧。”他说，“这次我会保证，等你死透了之后再离开。”  
西索用扑克牌掩住了下巴，弯起了眼角。  
“当然~”他说着，“只不过……”  
库洛洛耳旁响起了锁链的声音。  
一时间，讶异、了然和仿佛接受了一切的平静混杂地呈现在了他的脸上。在视线开始模糊之前，他看到了月光，还有月光下的金色发丝，隐藏在暗色背后的猩红。  
“……这次，会死的人，是你哦。”

第六次轰鸣，开始了。


	118. Chapter 118

宴会过去之后短短两三天，黑鲸号底层就已经成了一片由断臂残肢构成的血海。A家的首领摩蕾娜·普鲁多被联手杀害，但是却丝毫没能让她手下士兵的攻势慢下来——他们依然在疯狂地屠杀，多杀一个人就能变得更强一点——这是摩蕾娜的能力，而她死之后，这个能力因为死后变得更强的念而爆发出了前所未有的威力。  
船舱各处都传来尸体腐败的腥臭味，鲜红和污黑的血迹遍布四壁，以前只有捕鲸船上能见到这样多的血和这样多的肉，而现在，人们在鲸鱼腹中互相厮杀，制造了和那时毫无二致的景色。  
这也许将会是人类航海史上最触目惊心的一次失败。

 

尽管牢笼的外部已经宛如人间炼狱，但是比杨德的监狱里仍然平静如昔。听着墙外的悲鸣和惨叫，比杨德完全不为所动，仍然闭着双眼，平静地坐在那里。他对面负责看守的西游倒是有些坐立不安。  
“担心他们的话，出去看看也无妨。”比杨德粗狂而平缓的声音传了过来，“我没事的。”  
“可是——”西游似乎有些犹豫。  
他虽身为十二支的叛徒、比杨德队伍在协会中的内应，却无论如何也没法不去想同伴们现在遭遇的危机——无论是十二支的同伴还是探险队的同伴。他明明知道，自己的位置应该是在这里，等待时机合适的时候，打开监狱的门，带着比杨德一起逃离协会的监管。  
然而，现在这种情况——无数平民在暴.乱中死去——几乎可以断定是协会的失败了。协会这次的任务本就冒着巨大的风险，而这次打击，无疑是致命的。当航行结束，消息传回大陆之后，联合政府很有可能会直接施压，对协会进行问责，使其体制化，或完全解体。  
到那时，“猎人”这个职业将成为过去，一系列的特权将会消失，尼特罗会长一手打造的，让人们可以自由追求热爱的事物与心中向往的猎人协会也将不复存在。  
“去吧。”比杨迪睁开了眼，露出了一个狂野的笑容，“去做你想做的事！”  
西游站了起来，像是下定了什么决心一样，不顾头顶的监控摄像头，走上前去帮比杨德打开了监狱的门，然后转身离开。  
“呵，”比杨德·尼特罗再次闭上了眼睛，“尽做多余的事情……”  
然后没多久，他也起身，离开了这间禁锢了他不到两个星期的房间。

 

十四个棺木围成的圆形中间，就是多洛丽丝现在的位置。  
死去了六名王子，下面的棺木还剩下最后八只就填满了。而每当一具新的尸体被放进去，多洛丽丝感受到的能量就更多一点，她从没有像现在这样，看得这么远又这么清楚。  
每一次轰鸣，她都能直接透过传送到船体各个角落的能量波看到正在发生的事情：库洛洛、西索、酷拉皮卡、奇犽、金、伊尔迷……  
除了这些，她甚至还能看到翻滚的海浪，和前方在水下蛰伏的暗礁和海怪。  
她还终于知道了比杨德探险队的队员都去了哪里——他们正在黑鲸号的下层浴血奋战，其中有不少人都陷入了苦战之中。  
有三个身影，正在不顾一切地往她所在的方向赶来。  
但是多洛丽丝很想说，不要来……不要过来……  
现在她终于知道了，这个装置是用来做什么的，她终于知道了，这条船真正的使命是什么，所以，不要过来……  
她耳旁响起的是当时罗伯特说的那句话，然后她再次在心里重复道。  
不要过来……

 

聒噪的警报声具体是为什么、又是什么时候停下来的，已经没有人能说得清楚了。他们只知道那几个入地狱般的日夜终于暂时告一段落，船舱中陷入了一阵死寂。  
也许是警报装置已经被破坏了，因为谁都不相信警报真的已经解除了。  
酷拉皮卡表情淡漠地站在面前这个男人的尸体前。他的隐形眼镜不知道什么时候摘了下来，也许是战斗的时候掉出来的，这些都已经不重要了。他抬头，目光看向了那个遍体鳞伤的红头发的小丑——他已经懒得维持，或者根本没有精力维持“轻薄的假象”了，暴露在酷拉皮卡面前的是一副破布样的身体。五官早就不成形，胳膊和腿也残缺不全，真不知道他是凭什么意志活动至今的。  
但是他脸上的表情，是说不清的满足。  
酷拉皮卡原本并没想要参与到这场战斗中来。他只打算取走族人的眼睛，然后回到瓦布尔王子和奥伊特王妃的身边。保护两人度过这段危险期，然后前去救援多洛丽丝。  
他并没有把蜘蛛抛之脑后，只不过，蜘蛛已经没有那么重要了。  
然而也许这就是命运弄人，他越是想要避免的战争，就越是不得不面对。  
也好，现在一切都结束了。库洛洛·鲁西鲁终于死了。  
“我先走了。”酷拉皮卡声音有些疲惫地说道，“你还有别的事情吗？”  
“呵呵呵……”西索靠在四王子的扶手椅旁边，似乎也没有了往日的从容，但还是坚持道，“还剩六只……”  
酷拉皮卡皱眉看了看西索，对方正把玩着从小滴的尸体上拿来的那条逆十字项链。刚才他就是用这条项链让幻影旅团的团长恍惚了片刻，最后取了那个男人的性命。  
目睹了那种场景，酷拉皮卡觉得反胃得都要吐出来了。  
臭名昭著的蜘蛛头领因为同伴的死而动摇，简直像在讲笑话一样。  
他永远都不想理解那个男人，然而最可悲的是，他其实已经开始理解他了。  
不过无所谓，反正那个人现在也已经死了。  
“是七只哦。”酷拉皮卡离开了房间之后，另一个有些清冷的声音出现在了房间里，“西索你太粗心了，居然漏掉了我。”  
“呵呵……”魔术师发出了意味不明——或者根本没有意义的笑声。  
“西索，你现在的样子实在太难看了，不过放心，我马上就让你脱离苦海。”伊尔迷从阴影中走出来，手中的长钉透着森森冷意。  
“来吧，伊路，让我们……大战一场。”

从被炸开的船舱处，可以看到海平面上原本漆黑一片的地方，开始渐渐地出现光明，渐渐地颜色变得越来越淡，无法区分的黑色也变得明晰了起来，大海和天空的区别从那条银色的水平线开始，向上，黑暗逐渐褪尽，向下，颜色随着波澜变幻不定，直至二者变得泾渭分明。  
这艘船上陨落的生命太多，而这一个，和船舱内部无数个熄灭的烛火似乎并无区别，真要说有什么不同的话，大概就是那头曦光一般火红的发丝，和太阳一般黄金的瞳孔。  
然后，两者都在真正金黄的阳光的照射下，逐渐失去了原本的光芒。


	119. Chapter 119

在为期八周的航行之后，黑鲸号将会到达限界海境线，也就是人类航行所能到达的极限。  
原本的计划是在海境线附近的岛屿停泊，普通乘客下船到达“新大陆”开始全新的生活，然后探险队接着向连接黑暗大陆的“外海”进发。但是谁都不知道，他们具体打算如何在没有领航员的情况下突破限界海境线。  
自从人类和黑暗大陆的守门人签订互不侵犯契约之后，就再没有人能够擅自前往黑暗大陆——这么说也许并不合适，因为曾经的确有过几组人在没有守门人的情况下前往了黑暗大陆，但是却都死伤凄惨，还带回来的著名的“五大灾难”。而这五大灾难，其实就是守门人给人类的“警告”。  
多洛丽丝莫明地想起了罗伯特在最后和她说过的几句话。

「莫比乌斯之海不是一片海，而是一个湖。」  
「我们居住的世界也不是世界，而是一个巨大的监狱。」  
「守门人也不是守门人，而是看守人。」  
「我们……是被‘你们’流放到此的犯人，不是吗？」

如果，世界真的是一座巨大的监牢……  
那么纳斯比国王正在做的事情，就好比是给这座监牢的城墙上凿穿了一个洞。  
在被帕里斯通陷害、放置到壶中卵仪式的圆盘形仪器中间之后，无数的信息闪过了多洛丽丝的脑海。即使她现在不能被称为真正“清醒”的状态，但她还是隐约推断出了这个仪式的真正目的，以及这些巨大能量的去处和作用会是什么。  
纳斯比国王是想用壶中卵仪式的能量，这个曾经庇护他的国家、让他们从一个岌岌可危的无名小国发展到如今这个规模的能量，用于撕毁契约！  
这也是为什么，新大陆会设置在限界海境线以内的岛屿——因为，这艘船原本就没有打算前往更前面的地方！这艘船只是一个牺牲品！是用来摧毁契约的祭品！  
多洛丽丝没有想到的是，纳斯比居然会疯狂到搭上全部子嗣的性命、甚至原本还有他自己的性命一起，来做这件事情！  
即使壶中卵仪式只能用皇家血脉来完成，也不至于疯狂到这种地步吧？  
而如今，多洛丽丝之所以没有被纳斯比直接杀死，是因为她被迫承担了纳斯比原本的位置，也就是在仪式中间，成为那股庞大能量的承受者。  
到了那时，整艘船都会因为巨大的能量冲击而瓦解吧。  
这是一艘从一开始，就奔向死亡的船……  
不过好在她还能勉强维持一丝意识。也许是因为这个装置被赋予的使命，多洛丽丝虽然被庞大的能量禁锢，这股能量又以某种方式阻止了念能力的发动，却会催生念兽的力量。甚至，其他已经躺在棺木里的王子们念兽的能量也会聚集到她这里来，她也许可以阻止这一切的发生。  
棺木里的王子又多了几名，现在只差最后四名了。  
希望她还能赶得及……

 

金做梦也没想到，自己居然会被东·富力士拦在半道上，而且一拖就是两个星期！他从收到多洛丽丝的信息开始，就在加快速度赶往信息指示的地点，却没想到在一层碰到了这个家伙！  
讲理讲不通，金干脆决定用武力解决问题，结果这个活了三百年的家伙，简直跟怪物一样，怎么打都没有用！虽然他早有料到，对方很可能吃过长命百岁的食物和香草，但是他没想到，那玩意的效果竟然这么的好？最让他生气的是，这个家伙一直在装傻打哈哈，甚至还悠哉悠哉地在船上度起了假！还强迫金跟他一起！  
距离多洛丽丝发出求救信号已经过去了两个星期，这两个星期里来参加每周宴会的王子越来越少，甚至没有人对之前的警报和爆炸提出异议，那些政客名流竟然还像什么事都没有发生过一样歌舞升平……甚至没有人对下层的流血事件表过态。  
金已经再也忍受不了了，他决定要趁机干掉这个死老头子——反正他也不会真的去死，大概吧。其实也没有那么夸张啦，金只是打算搞点小动作让东暂时失去行动能力而已。他真的不能再等下去了。  
然后那天晚上，就在金打算将自己的所思所想付诸行动的时候，东突然面色严肃地问他。  
“你相信我吗？”  
金觉得自己的面部肌肉抽搐了两下，然后笑着说：“不信。”  
“怎么对长辈这么没有信心！”东夸张地说，“现在的年轻人啊……”  
“喂喂……”金都已经懒得吐槽这个人了。  
“金。你听好啊，”东说，“我做了无数的准备，干了那么多事情，都是为了实现这里的这一刻。”  
金听到这句话之后，表情也渐渐地变得严肃了起来。  
“在无数个时空的无数种结果中，只有她在船上，参与到仪式中的时候，这艘船，还有人类，才能避免毁灭的命运。”  
“什么——”  
“先听我说完。”东说，“简而言之就是，世界就要毁灭了。至于具体的原因，我在这里就不细说了——嗯，总之很复杂就对了，你一时半会儿也听不懂。只有实际体验过之后才会明白。但是你要知道的是，如果多洛丽丝不在船上，那个仪式就永远也不会成功，而‘那个东西’也会永远醒着。要阻止灭亡，人类必须踏上黑暗大陆，而要让人类能不在监管下踏上黑暗大陆，就必须让这次仪式成功。这是我这么长时间以来，在这么多个世界里得出的唯一的答案。所以我必须确保双胞胎女孩能够活下来——也是我把那个仪式用的壶送到了弗兰克和她的手里。那上面的名字是我刻上去的，地下迷宫的金银锭也是我预先准备好的，这样你们就一定会用‘同行’传送到这里来。”  
“你——”金目瞪口呆地盯着面前这个和自己有分相似的人，“你疯了吧？脑子还好吗？果然人活了三百多年就容易出问题——”  
“你心里早已经有了答案，不是吗？”东哈哈一笑，“不然也不会等到现在才想到要坑我。”他示意了一下金衣服里藏着的那副道具，“我知道你很爱她，但是请你相信我。”  
“我才不——”金本能性地反驳，却突然噎住了。  
他爱多洛丽丝吗？  
他对多洛丽丝的情感，是那种轻浮而又盲信、丑恶而又不可靠、让人理智尽失、失去自我的东西吗？那种如浮光掠影般闪现，如夏日烟火般短暂灿烂又虚幻的东西吗？那种会涌现出无数美好和罪恶的东西吗？那种无数人讴歌向往，却又无比恐惧的东西吗？那种让人的心里好像有些痒痒的，却又暖融融的——让人失去一切，又获得一切的东西吗？  
说实话，他不知道。  
而他同样不知道的是，是否应该相信眼前的这个人。  
但是此时此刻，他忽然觉得，也许盲信一回，也并非他原本想象得那么糟糕。  
仅此而已。


End file.
